I Must Not Cause Trouble
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Someone once told me that laughter was the way to true love. It wasn't until a midnight meeting with George Fabian Weasley that I started to realize just how right they were. Starts half way through OOTP. Now complete!. GW/HG pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while, I promise I'll give them back. (Maybe not Fred or George XD )**

**Okay, this is set during Fifthe Year, during the two weeks after there meeting at the Hogshead, but before Dobby shows them the room of requirments.**

* * *

As usual, I was the last one up in the common room. Harry and Ron had gone to bed nearly a half hour before. I probably should have headed to bed, but I wanted to finish my essay on the witch hunts of the fifteenth century. I already had the required five feet, I was mostly writing now to keep my mind off what was going on.

I lifted my tired eyes from the parchment and checked the clock above the fire for what must have been the hundredth time. It was past midnight; I really needed to go upstairs to bed. I shoved my feet off the couch with a sigh and scooted to the edge of the couch. I was about to thrust myself off of it when I heard the portrait door open. I whirled my head towards the portrait hole and watched as a familiar red head climbed through the whole. He looked around the room quickly, not noticing me sitting on the couch. Apparently satisfied that he was alone, he began to tiptoe towards the boys dormitory.

"George?" I questioned as he crossed the middle of the floor. He jumped up and turned towards me, his wand gripped in one hand and his other hand hidden in the folds of his robe.

"Merlin, Granger!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily. I repositioned myself on the couch, laying my arms across the back of it and laying my stomach against the back cushion. He was still hiding his hand, but he lowered his wand, a guilty expression on his face.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, shuffling his feet nervously. I titled my head curiously as I answered. I'd never seen George, or Fred for that matter, look nervous.

"I was finishing an essay for History of Magic. What were you doing out?" The prefect in me was thinking I should berate him for being out after curfew, but something was telling me I shouldn't. Besides, I really didn't like punishing George, Fred, or anyone else for that matter.

He sighed heavily and lowered his eyes. "Nothing, I was just getting back from a detention." His voice was quiet and nervous. A suspicion crossed my mind and my hands tightened into fist as I spoke again.

"George, let me see your hand." His eyes shot up again and he glared at me defiantly. I stared back at him just as steadily, drawing on every inch of my prefect façade. I rose from the couch and walked around it right up to him. He was still glaring at me, but his breathing had grown faster as I drew nearer. I gently reached into his robe and pulled out his hand, holding it at the wrist. My eyes never left his vivid blue ones as I withdrew his hand from his robes. Only when it was fully out did I lower my eyes to his hand. His hand was covered in blood and looked to be swelling. I drew in a quick, sharp, breath, mentally cursing Umbridge for what she had done. Without taking my eyes off of his hand I spoke again.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll be right back." I turned around, not waiting to see if he followed my order, and ran up the stairs to my dormitory. I grabbed the bowl of murlap off my dresser and ran back down the steps. A quick glance around the common room showed him to be sitting on the couch, his head lowered and his hands folded in his lap. He looked utterly defeated and I cursed Umbridge again at the sight of him. I hated seeing such a sad look on his handsome face-they weren't meant to be so unhappy. They were the ones who always smiled, always had a joke on the tip of their tongue. She did this to him, she made him break down. She made the entire school afraid to do anything and it made me sick.

I walked up to the couch as quickly as I could without spilling the bowl's contents and laid it carefully on the table beside the couch. George looked up as I set the bowl down and glanced at me briefly before hanging his head again. I grabbed his hand in my hands gently and sat down next to him. I laid the bowl in my lap and gently submerged his swollen hand into the liquid. He gave a brief hiss of pain before a look of relief flitted across his face.

"Thanks," he mumbled sheepishly. I nodded my head softly as I withdrew my hand from the liquid. I grabbed a washcloth out of my robe pocket and submerged it in the liquid. I began to slowly wash the blood off his hand as I asked him a question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say really," he answered quietly, eyes on the wash cloth. "Fred and I were going to Charms class when we saw a first year hiding a dung bomb. Umbridge was coming around the corner and there wasn't much time to act. I told the kid to run and grabbed the bomb. Umbridge believed I did it and gave me detention."

"Did you know about the punishment?" I asked softly, my heart swelling with friendship and admiration for the prankster. Not many people would have taken the blame for a prank. It just proved he really was a Gryffindor.

He shook his head, finally meeting my eyes. "No, wouldn't have made any difference though. I couldn't let a first year take something like that."

"That was really sweet, George," I said. His ears turned a faint pink and he smiled.

"Thanks, Granger." He paused, staring at me intently for a moment. "How do you do that?" he finally asked. "How do you tell me and Fred apart? Not many people can."

Oh, I hadn't expected that. I honestly wasn't really sure how I did. The differences were really small.

"I just do. It's not that hard if you know what to look for." He tilted his head at my answer and smirked a little.

"What do you look for?" he asked. I looked at his blue eyes and bit my bottom lip. It was a stupid nervous habit and I never thought about it when I did it. His eyes darted to my lips before returning to my eyes.

"Well, your eyes are slightly darker than Fred's, and you have a small freckle on your chin that he doesn't have," I answered honestly, a faint blush coloring my cheeks. I didn't know what made me say all that. I hadn't wanted to admit how much I had actually studied the two of them. I found them fascinating for some reason. The way they were so carelessly themselves, which was really cool to me. I'd always been extremely self conscious of what others thought, and often found myself trying to meet others' expectations. George and Fred didn't care what others thought; they were themselves no matter what. They were smart, something not many people gave them credit for, and of course, incredibly funny.

He was staring at me as I spoke. A smile lifted his lips and his eyes brightened up.

"Have you been studying us, Granger?" He asked, a playful glint in his eyes. I suppressed the urge to blush and flipped my hair pompously.

"You wish, George," I said, he smiled wider and chuckled softly.

"Seriously though, that's pretty neat. Not many people notice that kind of stuff, Mum and Ginny are the only two who can tell us apart, and they get it wrong sometimes."

I smiled to see that he didn't look as upset as he had and decided to continue with some more observations. "Also, you two may act a lot alike but you've got different personalities. You're more observant than Fred, but he's more unreserved."

I had finished cleaninghis hand so I let go of it and withdrew my hand and the cloth from the water. My eyes briefly lingered over the clean cuts on the back of his hand, and I felt my stomach tighten into knots as I read the now clear words written in red on the back of his hand. _I must not cause trouble._ Anger caused my blood to boil and I found myself wanting to hex Umbridge once again.

He withdrew his hand from the liquid and I moved the bowl back to the table as George stood. I looked up at him and was surprised to see him leaning towards me.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said. The use of my first name wasn't lost on me and I felt myself grow unexplainably warm at the sound of it. He smiled softly at me as a blush once again colored my cheeks before he leaned down so close to me that his face grew blurry before my eyes, andplaced a soft kiss on the corner of my lip before drawing back again.

"See you tomorrow," he finished before turning around and running to the top of the stairs. I sat on the sofa with a stupid grin on my face, raising my hand to touch the spot where his warm lips had briefly touched mine. I couldn't explain the flutters that had filled my stomach, or the sudden urge I had to giggle. All I knew was that I was suddenly not the least bit tired, and it was a good thing because I would not be getting any sleep now.

True enough, I woke up the next morning having scarcely slept at all. When I had fallen asleep my dreams had been pleasant, though I couldn't recall what they had been about. I put on my uniform quickly before heading downstairs to join the others for breakfast. I headed out of the portrait hole to the great hall with a throng of other students. I reached the table quickly and smiled as Harry waved me over. He never failed to do that. We'd eaten in the same spot for all five of our years and he still always waved so I would know where they were.

I sat down next to Harry, bidding both him and Ron good morning before spooning some eggs onto my plate. I picked up my arithmacy book and began reading as I ate my breakfast, taking notes occasionally as I read. I was so deeply immersed in my book that I didn't hear George sit down beside me until he grabbed the book from my hand.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, scanning the page quickly to see what I was reading. "You shouldn't be reading at breakfast, you're probably breaking an 'Educational decree.'" I smiled at that before snatching the book back. I didn't open it back up though, laying it down instead. Harry was in an animated discussion with Ron about quidditch, and Fred was talking to Lee about some joke item so I decided it would be okay to ask my question.

"How's your hand feeling?" I whispered quietly. He smiled brightly as he gulped down some pumpkin juice.

"Fine, thanks to you." His eyes drifted to Fred quickly before he returned his gaze to me. "Thanks for not saying anything."

I nodded my head and smiled softly, feeling nervous suddenly. What was the deal? When had George suddenly turned so cute? Why was I suddenly having trouble controlling my thoughts when he was in the room? And why, for the love of Merlin, did that darned almost kiss have to keep replaying in my mind?

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. I finished my food as quickly as I could and left for the library before my first class. I was researching information for where we could have Harry teach us, but I hadn't come up with anything as of yet. It felt weird, actually searching for a way to break the rules.

_A/N: Okay, this is going to be fun. I'm going to try and stay faithful to the books timeline, so please let me know if you notice any things off in the upcoming chapters. _

_Until the next chapter!_

_PS. Don't forget to review, they fill me with Joy and urge me to write faster!_

_Pps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish who took the time to beta read this for me._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed in a flurry of excitement and discoveries. Of all the people to solve our room problem, I never expected it to be Dobby. We spent the entire day telling everyone who was in our secret society about where to meet and before I knew it, it was seven and Ron, Harry and I were sneaking off to the seventh floor to start the first meeting. I was sitting on one of the cushions on the floor, between Ron and George. Most everyone was looking around excitedly as they took their seats, pointing at objects and talking in excited whispers.

It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her as she batted her eyes at Harry. I liked her alright, but she just didn't seem right for Harry, especially not with the whole Cedric thing… I don't think Harry needed yet another reminder of that night and Cho was not going to let it go.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at the room. I turned my head to listen to him and noticed that George was also looking at the room like it was strange. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then. . . ."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I said softly, smiling at the two of them to let them know I wasn't mad but was just teasing. They smiled and George bumped my shoulder with his arm. It sent goosebumps down my arms but I passed it off as my just being cold. It wasn't like I kept replaying the almost kiss from last night over and over again in my mind. No, I was perfectly calm and collected.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room. I looked over and noticed he was pointing to the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass. Harry glanced behind himself to see what Dean was pointing at before returning his gaze to the crowd.

"Dark Detectors. Basically they all show when Dark Wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much; they can be fooled. . . ."

He shuffled his feet nervously, glancing around the crowd. I knew he really didn't have any idea what to do but didn't want to admit it. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice when he began to speak. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er -" I shot my hand in the air; I knew exactly what we needed to do first. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," I said with a calming smile.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking me as though I were mad. What, did she think I didn't want my best friend to be leader? Honestly, I was the one who suggested Harry teach us to begin with!

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," I said, sounding unperturbed despite my annoyance. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So – everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody in the room raised their hands, even the complete prat Zacharias Smith, though he did it very halfheartedly.

"Er – right, thanks," said Harry, whose face was burning a very bright red now. His eyes had grown wide when all the hands went up and he'd promptly lowered his eyes back down to his feet. "And – what Hermione?"

I smiled happily and continued, lowering my hand as I spoke. I could feel George shaking with silent laughter at my side but I ignored him and spoke as brightly as I could. "I also think we ought to have a name, It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" He smiled at me softly and nodded his head. I really wanted to name the group because I was getting tired of not knowing what to call it. Plus, it would help us plan meetings easier as well as spread messages.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully. I snorted at that and shook my head.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group," Fred said with a grin. I smiled begrudgingly at that, but quickly replaced it with a disapproving frown. It wouldn't do to be caught joking on something so serious.

"I was thinking," I said, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings." Fred nodded his head in agreement at that and I noticed George giving me an impressed smile out of the corner of my eye. It made me feel warm for some reason, so I quickly turned my head away. I noticed Ron giving me an odd look out of the corner or my eye so I just stared straight ahead, determinedly avoiding both boys at my side.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny before anyone could give their opinion. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?"

Ooh! I loved that, it was perfect! "All in favor of the D.A.?" I asked, kneeling up on my cushion to count the hands in the air. Almost every hand was raised. "That's a majority – motion passed!" I stood up quickly and grabbed the paper we had all signed out of my bag, grabbing a inked quill also. I walked up to the front of the wall and taped it onto the mirror, writing the words 'Dumbledore's Army' in large, bold letters across the top.

"Right," said Harry, when I sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

A flare of anger welled up in me and I gave him my best prefect glare. How dare he talk to Harry like that! Didn't the git know that Harry had used that against Voldmort?

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened and closed his mouth stupidly. No one else spoke. A swell of satisfaction filled me at the sight of his obvious discomfort and I felt like giving Harry a high five.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said, his voice still quiet.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else. I felt a swell of pride for my best friend and tried my best to communicate that with my eyes. He smiled softly at me, letting me know he'd gotten the message.

"Okay," he continued. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice." Everyone stood up immediately and began claiming pairs. Fred went with Angelina, which really surprised me. George turned towards me quickly, a disarming smile on his handsome face.

"What do you say Hermione, want to give it a go?" I could sense Ron standing behind me and that fact made me pause momentarily. I normally would have gone with Ron on this; after all, he was my second best friend. I'd always secretly hoped it could be something more than friendship but I was getting tired of waiting. George was very interesting to me, and he was flirting with me-but then again, he flirted with all the girls. To tell the truth though, I really wanted to get to know him better. He was intriguing and I found his quick wit refreshing. Besides, Ron could practice with Neville.

"Yes," I answered, having taken only a few seconds to decide. Harry counted us off and the room was full of shouts and wands flying. George hadn't said a thing but had managed to disarm me. I was too impressed with his use of nonverbal magic to be embarrassed.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked as he handed me back my wand. He grinned and shrugged.

"Fred and I got really bored with charms during fifth year. We'd already learned how to do a lot of the spells and we wanted a challenge." He spoke as we resumed our fighting stance. "So we decided to start learning nonverbal magic." He let me disarm him this time, probably so I could get some practice. I caught his wand and handed it back.

"Could you teach me how?" I asked as he grabbed his wand. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before glancing around the room.

"Yeah, I think I could." He got a wicked grin on his face and pointed his wand at something. My curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see what he was doing.

Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. A grin lifted my lips and I turned back to George, not even thinking of berating him. I lifted my hand to my lips to stifle a giggle which didn't go unnoticed by George. He grinned even wider until Harry walked up to us. I was actually a little annoyed to see him.

"Sorry, Harry," George said hastily, "couldn't resist." Harry gave him a disapproving look before turning towards me with an equally disapproving look although it was slightly surprised. I smiled innocently back at him, flicking my wand with a whisper and causing Smith's wand to go flying. George let out a snort of laughter at that and Harry turned around quickly to see Smith picking up his wand with a red face. Harry turned back towards me with a shocked expression before he turned around and walked away, leaving me and George alone. I burst out laughing, but I did so quietly while George led us to a more secluded corner. He smiled down at me as I glanced nervously up at him.

"Okay, so nonverbal magic is a lot easier than most people think," he explained quietly I nodded my head and listened eagerly as he explained how to do it. He let me try it out on him several times, so that by the end of the meeting I had actually managed to make his wand jump in his hand without ever saying a word.

As we were exiting the room I hung back from Harry and Ron and walked out with George, pride making my cheeks glow. I had actually used non verbal magic! I may not have actually disarmed George, but I had come close! What's more, I had actually challenged myself; I hadn't gotten it right the first time. I couldn't recall the last time I had done something that was truly challenging. That was probably the reason I had gotten so into Harry's task the year before. It had given me a challenge, something to really think about.

I found myself chatting away happily with him and Fred, not even thinking about the fact that I, the prefect, was talking to the two biggest pranksters in Hogwarts. We were joking and I was having a grand time with it, so much so that I was actually a little sad to reach the common room.

The next days passed quickly, in a blur of meetings. The meetings were never at the same time as there were so many activities to fit them around, but that was just as well. No one could track us that way.

I practiced nonverbal spells at every turn. I was getting good at it but hadn't mastered them yet. Umbridge's classes were no longer so terrible when I thought about how we were resisting her with each and every DA meeting. George had become my permanent partner, and I was really enjoying our practices, not that I would ever admit it. He had a quick wit and always matched me in our verbal disputes. Not many people could, or would even try. I actually found myself having fun at Hogwarts again. I'd begun to fear that wasn't possible anymore. I was laughing again, something I hadn't done on a regular basis since before Hogwarts.

_A/N: Once again, let me know if you see anything that doesn't jibe with the books time line. If I continue this fic to DH you can be darn sure Fred did not die. I will never right a Fred is dead fic. In my book he is alive and happy, pranking Percy night and day. Don't forget to review, I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and comments. _

_Until the next chapter!_

_Ps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_George's View Point_

The DA was quickly becoming the highlight of my week. We'd only been at it for a few weeks, but I was having the time of my life. Fred agreed that it was fun as well, but he wasn't getting into it quite as much as me. He thought it had something to do with a pretty fifth year with semi-bushy brown hair, and made it a point to tell me about it as often as possible. I didn't deny it very hard. I didn't know when it had happened but Hermione had turned into a very gorgeous bird sometime in the last few years, and I had only just noticed. I'd always loved talking with her, she was a right spitfire and was great fun to argue with. Now I was noticing how pretty she was and I was finding myself making up excuses to see her, to talk to her. I was worried about how I was thinking about her more and more often, but I couldn't stop myself.

So I was now currently sitting in another DA meeting watching the said fifth year witch. Her hair was hanging down in loose curls against her thin shoulders as she listened to Harry give this week's announcements. My eyes got stuck on her curls and my mind started wondering what it would be like to touch one of those soft curls. She smiled brightly at something Harry said and my breath quickened as my eyes drifted to her soft, very kissable looking lips.

Merlin, I was going fast. I shook my head softly, trying to clear my thoughts as she got up. My eyes drifted to her legs, which were also very shapely, and I had to bite back an appreciative sigh. She had a small basket filled with what looked like Galleons and was giving them away to the other DA members. Fred caught my eyes and smirked, shaking his head softly. I just smiled and enjoyed my view.

She held up one of the Galleons, examining it as she spoke. "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" she asked. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his." A deafening silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted, clearly not recognizing the awe we were all looking at her with. That was another thing admirable about her, she had no idea how good she was and wasn't conceited on account of it.

"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly. A smile lifted my lips as I stared at her with even greater admiration. That was really hard magic she had done and she was afraid we thought it was lame. "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But . . . well, if you don't want to use them – " I was readying a retort in my mind when I suddenly noticed she was being stared at.

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot with awestruck eyes. I immediately recognized the look in his eyes and felt myself stiffen.

"Yes," Hermione answered, completely oblivious to the look in his eyes.

"But that's . . . that's NEWT standard, that is," Terry said weakly. Fred caught my eye and shook his head slightly. I relaxed my hold on my wand but sent Terry a fierce scowl. We'd just found ourselves a new test subject for our products. Plus, being a Ravenclaw he'd know any way of breaking them. I could think of quite a few products that would wipe that flirtatious grin right off his face.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Oh . . . well . . . yes, I suppose it is."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione. He was obviously trying to flirt and it was bothering me more than I wanted to admit. "With brains like yours?"

Hermione, still oblivious to his flirting actually answered. "Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," she said brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?" There was a murmur of assent, mine was the loudest though. She smiled nervously as she came back over to me and Harry. She sat down and I smiled brightly at her.

"These are bloody brilliant, Hermione!" I whispered as she settled down next to me. Her eyes grew bright and she lowered her eyes embarrassedly.

"You know what these remind me of?" Harry whispered. She turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"No, what's that?" She asked.

Harry got an evil grin before he answered."The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

Hermione blushed vividly before fumbling with her hand. "Well . . . yes, that is where I got the idea . . . but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin," she said.

"Yeah . . . I prefer your way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped hisGalleon into his pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air, 'I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

We all chuckled lightly at that before Harry told us to pair off again. Terry stood up immediately and nearly ran the length of the room. My eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as he approached us.

He ignored me and smiled at Hermione. "Hey smart girl, want to be my partner?" I stood up from the floor and walked up behind Hermione. She looked nervous and unsure, her eyes found me over her shoulder and she smiled at me before turning back to Terry.

"Umm, I'm sorry," she said, trying to sound polite. She reached behind her and grabbed my arm, pulling me up next to her. "But George is my partner." She turned around and, still holding my arm, led us away from the crowd towards a quiet corner. I smiled cockily at Terry when I was sure Hermione couldn't see me.

The lesson passed blissfully. Hermione was really coming along with her use of nonverbal spells and I was incredibly proud of her. She also was growing more relaxed around me. She laughed more readily and made jokes faster. I loved her laugh; it was light, free, and always bubbled out of her as though she was really vocalizing her happiness.

The session ended far too quickly and I found myself walking out of the room of requirements feeling depressed as I watched Hermione run up to join Harry and Ron. I'd forgotten she didn't actually hang out with me. I'd have to find some way of solving that problem.

Our first quidditch match was the next day, and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I loved flying more than anything in the world, but I couldn't shake this bad feeling.

"'OK, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," Angelina said, consulting a piece of parchment while giving us the usual pre-match pep talk. 'Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who c an fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them – "  
"We do," said Harry and Ron together. I smirked at that. They certainly knew lots about them; they'd actually even been them at one point.  
Angelina nodded her head before returning her attention to the parchment. "Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other," she said "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts." Fred laughed appreciatively at her humor while Harry assured her that Crabbe and Goyle were just as dumb.

"'It's time," Angelina finally said in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone . . . good luck."  
We rose as one group, shouldering our brooms as we marched in a single file out of the changing room. I hopped up on my broom and flew the lap around the pitch with Fred by my side. My eyes scanned the crowd quickly before I spotted the bushy hair of Hermione Granger. She was smiling brightly and waving frantically at me. I grinned, ignoring the chuckle from Fred and waved back.

The beginning of the game passed by in a flash. Fred and I beat the bludger away effortlessly, until we became aware of a song being sung from the stands.

_'Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.  
'Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King.' _

Brotherly protective rage filled me and I took it out on the Bludger as the song grew ever louder. It didn't help matters that Ron was determinedly proving them right. He was missing everything in his panic. He was a bloody good player, he just let his nerves get to him. Thank Merlin Harry somehow managed to catch the snitch and saved us from actually losing the game. We landed on the field with clear gratitude and I immediately made my way towards Harry to thank him for winning the game.

WHAM.  
A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of his back and he flew forwards off his broom. Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch. Fred and I ran forward, hearing Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, and an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.  
"Are you all right?" Angelina helped him to his feet.  
"It was that thug Crabbe," said Angelina angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch - but we won, Harry, we won!"

Fred and I finally reached Harry and we shook his hand in congratulations as that git Draco said something. It wasn't until he was part way through that we realized what he was saying.

' - we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know - '  
We both stiffened at once and rounded on Malfoy with equal glares.  
"'Leave it!' Angelina yelped, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell. He's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little –"  
But that stupid git just kept on talking. The blood was pounding so hard in my head that I could no longer hear anything but the rushing of it. I unconsciously raised my fist and lunged forward, my only thought that I wanted to cause Draco as much pain as possible. Harry grabbed me, holding me back with surprising strength for someone who was actually smaller than me. Yet still Malfoy kept talking. I couldn't hear what he said-I was too busy trying to kill him, but suddenly Harry released me and the two of us were pounding Malfoy.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!" I could hear girls screaming, but I didn't care. Not until someone yelled 'Impedimenta!' and I was knocked over backwards by the spell did I actually stop trying to kill Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch. I stood up slowly, glowering at everyone I could see. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody. It gave me a distinct feeling of satisfaction to see him in obvious pain. "I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now.''

_A/N: He-he, things are going to start heating up soon, who will make the first move? it's almost christmas time though, I haven't decided if she's still going skiing like in the book, or have her go with the others straight to Grimmauld Place, what do you all think? Don't forget to review, I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and comments. _

_Until the next chapter!_

_Ps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

George and Harry had been gone for over a half hour, and I was really beginning to panic. Ron had disappeared after the match, probably sulking. I was worried for Harry-he'd been put through far too much this semester-but I was also really worried about George. I was more worried about him than I actually wanted to admit. I didn't know what was going on, but I was really starting to enjoy spending time with him.

Finally, the portrait hole burst open and a livid George and Harry walked through the doorway. They were both extremely pale and looked like they had just lost their best friend. Harry fell down into the first seat he reached, but George walked up to Fred.

"We've just been given a lifetime ban from quidditch by Umbridge," he said, his voice hallow. "She banned you as well." Fred sunk to the couch in horror, his eyes wide with shock.

"Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice."Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters . . . what on Earth are we going to do?" I shot her a reproachful glare as I walked over to the Fred, George, and Harry. They looked up at me with despairing faces. Harry shook his head letting me know he wanted to be alone.

George, however, was staring at me like he wanted my company. It thrilled me secretly, but I didn't know what to say to any of them. I sat down beside him and laid my book on the table.

I looked around the room, trying to decide what to say.

"Its just so unfair," Alicia finally said, numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?" Anger flared up inside me and I shot a glare at the door, thinking I'd like to hex those two Neanderthals.

"No," Ginny answered miserably; she was sitting beside Harry. "He just got lines. I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist. I was furious as well, but was struggling with a different thought. George's hand was sitting on his knee limply, and I wanted to grab it. I wasn't sure how he'd take it though. What if he didn't like me? I really had the urge to comfort him though, I just really didn't know how. Harry never minded my touching him when he was upset, but Ron always acted like it was awkward.

"It's not my fault I didn't," Fred replied to Alicia with a very ugly look on his face. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

"I'm going to bed," Angelina finally said, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream . . . maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet . . ." Honestly I was glad to see her go. I understood that she was mad about the fact that she'd just lost half her team, but really! George, Harry, and Fred had just been given a _lifetime_ ban from quidditch. Their brooms had been taken away from them! The one thing Harry truly felt free doing was flying. It was the one time he was free and not self conscious. Anyone who watched them could tell it was the same with Fred and George. After Angelina left Alicia and Katie did to.

The common room was now empty except forHarry, Ginny, Fred, and George. His hand was still sitting on his knee, and I finally acted on my earlier impulse. I extended my hand and grasped his hand in mine. His eyes shot from the fire to our intertwined hands. He then lifted his eyes up my arm, and to my face, finally finding my eyes. They had been tense and angry, but now they softened. He squeezed my hand in his and I found myself almost smiling. He had beautiful eyes, I could get lost in them.

Fred said something and then got up glaring at the fire like it was its fault that they were banned. George glanced at his brother before giving me an apologetic glance.

"See you tomorrow Hermione." He whispered before joining his twin and heading upstairs. It was now just, Ginny, Harry and me.

Harry was looking at me strangely, his green eyes wide. He stared at me like he had never really seen me before. Ginny was smiling widely and looked like she was having trouble staying quiet.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked with a confused voice. I felt my cheeks flush and I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortably.

"You were flirting with George!" Ginny exclaimed, a look of pure joy on her face.

"I…" I what? What exactly was I supposed to say to that? Thank Merlin I didn't actually have to come up with an answer, Ron finally arrived.

Finding out about Grawp did nothing to improve my mood. I was starting to stress out with my prefect duties as well. What was left of November passed by in a haze of papers, prefect rounds, and stress. It was December before I knew it and I was planning what to do for Christmas vacation and heading towards the last DA meeting of the semester. I had been walking with a very moody Ron. He'd become grumpier as the year went on and I was at a complete loss as to why. Anyway, I was walking with him when I spotted George over my shoulder. I hadn't gotten to see terribly much of him over the last few weeks and I was actually missing his company. I slowed my pace down until I was beside him and smiled happily up at him.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked. I smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Nothing much, I'm actually excited that we're getting near to Christmas vacation."

"Really?" He asked grinning. "Are you going to be hanging out at Grimmauld place with us?"

"No." His grin faded and he looked sad, so I hastily finished, feeling thrilled at the thought that he might miss me. "My parents want to go skiing, and I promised them I would go with them but I've never really like the sport so I won't stay long. I should be at Grimmauld place before Christmas." He grinned again and I felt a slight thrill at the sight of his intoxicating smile.

We'd reached the room by now and he was polite enough to let me through first. I stepped into the room and took my usual spot on the floor, George settling down beside me. I felt like someone was staring at me, but a quick scan of the room didn't turn anything up.

"Ok," Harry called out. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point in starting anything new right before a three-week break-" He was cut short by the least liked member of the DA, Zacharias Smith.

"We're not doing anything new?" he said in a disgruntled whisper. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come." I glared at the back of his head, thinking of several hexes I'd like to try on him.

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you then," Fred said really loudly. I snorted, bringing my hand up to my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry said, continuing like nothing had happened. "We'll start with the impediment jinx for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try stunning again."

We all stood up as he finished talking and began to break off into pairs. I was turning towards George when Terry suddenly came up to me again.

"Would you care to be my partner this time?" he asked, apparently having forgotten my earlier dismissal. He was staring at me strangely and it was beginning to unnerve me.

"Perhaps you didn't hear her last time," George said, coming up behind me. "She's _my_ partner." He grabbed my arm, looking forceful, but his grip was exceedingly gentle and I could have gotten away without any effort at all. He pulled me over to a more secluded corner and we began to practice again. I was getting really good at nonverbal spells, and was actually able to hang with George now. We froze each other several times, making fairly light conversation as we did so. Ten minutes had passed before I knew it and we were dragging the cushions out. George and I sat out for the first round and we spent the time chatting.

He was really brilliant, far more so than I had ever given him credit for. He and Fred wanted to open up a joke shop when they graduated. They actually even were making arrangements for a spot in Diagon Alley. If it had been anyone else I would have thought them crazy, but I knew the two of them could pull it offand probably be ridiculously successful to boot. It also made me realize another thing.

They'd be gone after this year. I wouldn't be seeing George's smiling face every morning at the breakfast table, or hear his silly jokes at night in the common room. I wouldn't see him flick his hair out of his face while he worked on perfecting a prank, or hear the joy in his tone as he teased Ron. This thought left me unexplainably sad and I felt like crying by the end of the meeting.

"You're getting really good," Harry said at the end of the meeting, beaming around at all of us. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

That should be fun, still the prospect didn't lift my depressed mood. As we filed out of the Room of Requirements, George made all sorts of hilarious jokes, clearly seeing I was feeling depressed. I laughed appreciatively, and felt slightly better by the time we got back to our common room.

I curled up comfortably on one of the couches, grabbing out a quill and parchment. I started on a paper Professor Flitwick had assigned in charms. It wasn't actually due until after Christmas break, but I wanted to get a head start on it. I was a little surprised when George and Fred came up to the couch and sat next to me, George sitting on the cushion while Fred sat on the floor beside him. I was sitting with my legs tucked under me, and he was sitting indian style, and it caused our knees to barely touch. I didn't know why, but that little bit of contact was driving me to distraction. He'd occasionally bring his hand up to rest on his leg and his fingers would brush my leg, causing my whole body to shiver.

I needed to get help, this was getting ridiculous.

Ron came up then and sat on the chair across from me, setting up a game of wizarding chess, which caused me to get even more distracted because he kept shooting me funny looks. Ginny joined him, a determined look on her face. George and Fred began playing a game of exploding snap, laughing happily as the stack got taller. Ginny kept giving me pointed looks, which I was pointedly avoiding.

Our conversation was light and easy, talking about what we all wanted to do over our Christmas break, what we thought about the DA, things like that. It was getting late, and I was getting tired, so I went up to bed, bidding everyone good night. My mind was racing as I walked up to my dorm. What was going on with George and me? I honestly liked him, like, liked liked him and the thought terrified me. What if he didn't feel the same? What then? I needed a girl to talk to, probably Ginny. That's what I'd do tomorrow. My mind made up, I snuggled down in my bed letting the sweet peace of sleep overtake me.

_A/N: Okay, I've officialy figured out where I'm going with this story, not sure how long it's goint to be though... Leave a review and let me know what you'd like. Reviews are love, and they really do inspire me to write faster, and can give me great plot ideas. _

_Until the next chapter!_

_Ps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently I wasn't meant to talk to Ginny, because when I woke up the next morning I discovered that everyone else had left in the middle of the night. Dumbledore told me that something had happened to Mr. Weasley and they all had gone to help him. I was slightly hurt that no one had woken me up and let me know, but I decided they probably had good reasons. So I had to go to every class by myself, with nothing but my thoughts to distract me. I took care to collect everyone's winter homework, including Ginny's, George's, and Fred's. I then packed up my trunks and headed off to meet my parents to tell them I wasn't going to be able to stay.

I hated skiing, I always had. My parents knew that and didn't really care all that much, they simply adored the sport. Yet instead of doing it at a time when I wasn't around they always insisted on waiting until Christmas so I could go with them. I loved my parents, but they really didn't understand me, couldn't really understand me. We were part of two different worlds. They didn't mind my being a witch, but they didn't really understand it all that well. They didn't get why I worried so much about Harry, or why I had nightmares of Voldmort coming back to power. After all, I could do magic, why should I fear a wizard? They were nowhere near as bad as the Dursley's, but they tried to pretend I wasn't magical anytime I was around them. I think it was mostly because they just didn't know how to deal with it.

They weren't thrilled that I wasn't spending Christmas with them, but they weren't too upset. So I left the resort in good spirits and decided I take the knight bus to Grimmauld Place. I loved riding the Knight Bus, it was so non-Muggle. It seemed to personify magic, what with its unconventional craziness. I had them drop me off on the street and waited till they had disappeared from sight before I walked up to number 12.

The house had been decorated for Christmas, and it did wonders to brighten the dreary old place up. Sirius was belting out some Christmas song that sounded a lot like God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman, and Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking food. The rest of the Weasley's were in the living room, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Ginny pounced on me the minute I set foot in the living room, their faces tense with worry.

"Where's Harry?" I asked as they ran up to me. Ron shot Ginny a pointed look before staring back at me.

"We need your help," he said simply.

I made my way up the creaky stairs, ignoring the ghastly elf heads on the wall as I headed towards Buckbeak's room. No way was I letting Harry spend another second sulking in that room. I sent Ron and Ginny to his and Harry's room. We were going to straighten this out right now.

I pounded on the door when I finally reached it, only then realizing I was still wearing my coat. I probably looked like I had just stepped in from a blizzard.

"I know you're in there," I said, trying to sound calm and not let my irritation sound through. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you." The door unlocked and Harry appeared in the opening. Buckbeak was oblivious to my presenceand just kept scratching at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?" I smiled as I took the sight of him in. He was alright, all the stress I'd been feeling the last two days melted away as I scanned his body, noting he was completely unharmed save for bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing. So I've come here for Christmas. But don't tell Ron, I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well. They'll understand." That was probably the only thing they'd understand: grades. I was getting off topic though, so I straightened my sweater and reeled my thoughts back in.

"Anyway, let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches." He looked at me suspiciously but followed me out of the room nonetheless. He looked really surprised when he saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the bed. Honestly, did he expect us to just leave him alone? Deciding to help ease the tension in the room, I kept talking.

"I came on the Knight Bus," I explained as I tore my jacket off. The room was pleasantly warm and the jacket was threatening to make me very hot. "Dumbledore told me what happened first thing yesterday morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off." I smiled mischievously as I continued. "Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's and he'd given you permission to visit." Having divested myself of the jacket, I now decided to sit on the bed next to Ginny. I looked up at Harry and let all my concern and love for him show on my face.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," he answered stiffly.

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't lie, Harry. They said you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They did, did they?" he said, glaring at the two of them angrily. Ron hung his head, which annoyed me to no end, but Ginny glared right back.

"Well you have!" she exclaimed. "And you won't look at any of us!" I nearly joined her exclamation, feeling myself getting riled up. I loved Harry so much that he couldn't be closer to me if he was my actual brother, but I was getting very tired of this attitude. This 'I'm-all-alone-against-Voldmort-and-I-don't-want-to-hurt-anyone-else' attitude was driving me crazy. What was it going to take to prove to him that we all were fighting with him, that he bloody well wasn't alone?

Harry snorted at that before turning his head angrily. "It's you lot who won't look at me."

That nearly made me laugh. They were doing it again. We had to have some sort of record set for the most misunderstandings in any group of friends. Why could these boys not just talk to each other?

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," I suggested, unable to stop my mouth from twitching into a slight smile.

"Very funny!" Harry snapped, now completely turning away from us.

"Oh stop feeling all misunderstood," I said sharply, my patience with him finally snapping. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears - "

"Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he cut me off before I could finish.

"'All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it," he said bitterly. Ginny huffed and leaned forward, anger clearly written on her pretty face. If Harry had been in his right mind he would have been worried by the sight of her anger. She may not have been very big, but she was the best duelist in the DA. She could cast a hex that would have anyone running in fear.

"We want to talk to you about that," she started, but he cut her off.

"But I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Well that was a bit stupid of you," she said angrily, leaning forward in her seat and staring him straight in his eyes, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." I knew that it took a lot for Ginny to talk about that. She still had nightmares about that time.

Harry looked gobsmacked. His mouth dropped open and he stared at her sheepishly.

"I forgot," he whispered. I somehow managed to not roll my eyes at that remark. Ginny straightened up before she responded.

"Lucky you."

"I'm sorry. So…so do you think I'm being possessed then?" he asked, sounding fearful.

Ginny's face softened as she looked at him. She still loved him, but not like she had as a child. She was falling for the actual person, not the hero.

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" She asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry's eyebrows scrunched up in thought, I could see him searching his memory for a moment before he responded. "No."

Ginny smiled softly, answering simply. "Then You-Know-Who has never possessed you. When he did to me I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there." I could see the hope flicker in his eyes.

"That dream I had of your dad and the snake though-"

"Harry, you've had these dreams before," I said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."  
"This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake . . . what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London - ?"  
Merlin's beard, would he never read the book? "One day," I said, not bothering to hide my exasperation, "you'll read _Hogwarts: A History_, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparaie inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."  
"You didn't leave your bed, mate," Ron said, leaning forward in his seat. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Harry started pacing again, his eyes deep in thought. He walked by the bed and without really thinking about it he grabbed a sandwich, nearly whooping with joy at the sight.

Sirius's joy was infectious. He had us all decorating everything all day, so that in the two days leading up to Christmas I wasn't able to get any alone time with anyone. Not Harry, not Ron, but mostly not George. It didn't help that he and Fred were also constantly testing new prank items. Christmas eve night everyone staid up late, singing Christmas carols and drinking eggnog, which I think Fred and George spiked.

I woke up on Christmas day to the feel of Ginny bouncing on my bed. I sat up tiredly in bed and found her face inches away from my own.

"Morning 'Mione!" she exclaimed before hopping off the bed and sitting down in front of the present pile at the foot of her bed. I hopped off my bed and joined her by my present pile. I gave her my package first, and she gave me hers. She got me a beautiful red sweater with the Gryffindor crest on it.

"It shrinks to fit you when you put it on, so you never have to worry about it being to tight," she said excitedly as I held it up. She unwrapped my present eagerly, it was a Muggle scrapbook, but was filled with wizard photos of all her years at Hogwarts, with several of her family.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "This is so cool!" I laughed happily as I slipped my new sweater on. Harry got me a book I'd hinted at wanting, _The New Theory of Numerology for Ages_. Ron got me a very, um, unique, smelling perfume. I got my first Weasley sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a box of sugar quills from Fred. I opened George's present last, feeling oddly anxious as I opened it. He got me a collector's edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. It was bound in beautiful leather with gold writing. It was beautiful and incredibly sweet. I clutched the book to my chest, hoping desperately that he liked my gift.

_A/N: Te-he, Things are going to start getting heated soon, I promise! Reviews are love, and they really do inspire me to write faster, and can give me great plot ideas. _

_Until the next chapter!_

_Ps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed in a blur of discoveries. I was shocked about Nevilleand depressed about Lockhart. Before I knew it, it was Christmas night, and we had two weeks before heading back to Hogwarts.

I offered to help Mrs. Weasley do the dishes, mainly to get away from the others. Sirius seemed to have lost all his Christmas cheer and was sitting in a chair by the fire moodily. Ron kept glaring at me for no reason, and Fred and George were being extremely quiet, which could only mean a prank. So I had quite eagerly offered to help Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was helping me, wanting to get away from all the boys for some 'girl talk.'

As soon as Mrs. Weasley left us to our own devices Ginny rounded on me, a big grin on her face.

"Spill it! I've been waiting to talk to you forever!" she exclaimed, grabbing a dish and drying it. I laughed at her excitement before using a silencing spell on the door.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked, feigning ignorance. She snorted in annoyance and punched my arm. She hit extremely hard, probably because of the number of boys she'd grown up with.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my arm. She apologized but promptly continued.

"What's going on with you and George? I thought you liked Ron?" I washed another dish as I arranged my thoughts. I handed it over to her before speaking.

"I did like him. Well, I thought I did anyway. I changed my mind after the Yule Ball. He was so rude and…" I searched my mind for an appropriate word but none came, "ignorant, that I just got fed up. It wasn't until October that I started to really notice George. He came into the common room late one night and we just talked for a little while." I smiled at the memories I had of him, from that night to our many DA meetings. "It just sort of happened. I didn't really notice it until it hit me upside the head the other night when they got banned and I wanted to grab George's hand that I realized I like him," I explained. She nodded her head understandingly, taking her pile of plates to the cabinet.

"I get it, it's like me and Harry. I really liked him, but got tired of being ignored. Now I've noticed Michael and moved on from him," she said, a smile forming on her face.

"Do you think George likes me?" I asked softly, turning my gaze back to the dishes. I felt her walk up behind me, but she didn't respond. I felt her lay her hand on my arm and I turned my head to look at her worriedly.

She was smiling softly and looked at me with sisterly love. "Hermione, George likes you. I should have thought it was evident when he nearly killed Terry for just talking to you."

"What?" I asked, completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"You really are brilliant, but can be completely unaware of the most obvious things!" she exclaimed with a laugh, turning back to the dishes.

I turned back to the sink, cleaning a few more bowls before the door suddenly opened.

I turned my head at the same time as Ginny, freezing when I saw George standing in the door way with a big grin. I panicked momentarily before I remembered I had cast a silencing charm, he wouldn't have heard a thing.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I glanced at Ginny who looked from me to her brother before getting a big grin and setting her towel down.

"I've got to go do a thing, you know, that homework you left me, Hermione," she saidin an obvious attempt to leave the two of us alone. I blushed furiously at the wink she gave me before leaving the kitchen. George watched her leave with a small smile on his face. Once the door swung shut behind her he turned back to me, striding into the room, picked up the towel and started to dry a bowl I had just washed.

"Umm, thanks," I said, not sure what to do. He grinned and nodded his head, laying the bowl with the rest of the dry ones.

"So, looks like you got out of skiing," he said conversationally. I smiled nervously.

"Yes, I'm rather grateful too. I really didn't want to go. I'm actually kind of sad that it's already Christmas. That means we don't have much longer of our break. I really don't want to go back to Umbridge."

He snorted at that. "Me either." He looked over at me, his eyes brimming with happiness. "Thanks for the invisibility cloak. That was the coolest gift. You made Fred really jealous," he said with a big smile.

I laughed at that before answering. "It's big enough that the two of you can hide under it. I hoped you would like it."

He smiled softly as he grabbed the bowl from my hand. Our fingers touched and I jerked my hand away as though the bowl was on fire. The moment my hand had touched his I felt a shock; it was as though my whole body was aware of those two fingers. I could feel every nerve in my hand, and he'd just caused everyone of them to short circuit.

It terrified me.

George pretended nothing had happened and dried the bowl off. I made to hand him the next bowl, but he grabbed my wrist, taking the bowl out of my grasp and laying it gently to the side before turning towards me. I took a small step back so I could look him in the face, but my legs bumped into the counter. I looked up into his eyes, holding onto the counter behind me as I stared at his face.

"Hermione, I've got something I need to tell you," he said, stepping closer to me. My mind started to grow fuzzy at his nearness. He took one last small step forward, so that our shoes were touching and he looked down at me. "I've really started to like you. I'd like to get to know you better and was wondering if you'd like to give us a try," he said, speeding up as he talked. My eyes grew wide and my brain simply refused to process what he had just said. George Fabian Weasley, the incredibly cute, funny, smart, and genuine George Weasley could not possibly have just told me he like me, and wanted to try us out. One of the two cutest guys at Hogwarts could not possible be asking me if I would like to date. I was too boring, book-wormish, and bossy. He couldn't have said that. But I knew he had. He'd just asked if I would like to try _us_ out.

George took a small step back, his face losing all the confidence that had radiated in it. He looked like a balloon that was deflating.

"I understand if you don't want to, if you're not interested in that, would rather just be friends. What with Ron and every-" My brain finally unfroze and I processed what he had said, and the fact that he thought I was rejecting him. I stepped forward hastily and grabbed his arm, turning his retreating figure back to face me.

"I am interested," I blushed furiously as I looked up at his eyes. "I mean, I don't like Ron, I like you George. I just never thought that you'd-" My speech got caught off as he stepped towards me, bringing one of his hands up to cup my cheek and he grabbed my hand with the other. He was smiling brightly, looking as happy as he did when the Gryffindor team had won the Quidditch Cup. He leaned down towards me, and I was leaning up and we were going to kiss, when the kitchen door burst open.

George and I jumped apart and turned towards the door at the same time. The one and only Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was breathing hard and had a look of utter rage on his face. I hadn't seen him look so mad at any time in my life. I stepped back and next to George, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. Ron's eyes shot to my shoulder and George's arm around it before he turned his eyes to George's face, and then to mine.

No one spoke for a long moment. ThenRon, with his fists clenched, stepped forward. "Can I talk to Hermione alone George?" he said, his face red and his voice strangled. George furrowed his eyebrows.

"No you may-"

I cut him off though, giving him a long look, trying to tell him I would be alright. "Yes you can Ronald."

George looked down at me, clearly wanting to argue, but I shook my head slightly. George gave my hand one last squeeze before slowly leaving the room. The glare he gave Ron was very pointed, and oddly possessive, something I didn't know a glare could be.

Ron walked forward, towards me with dark, angry eyes.

"What …the…bloody…hell…do…you…think…you…are…doing?" he asked, pausing after each word, reiterating them with a step in my direction after each one. I felt oddly emboldened as I stepped towards him. He didn't scare me, never had. I no longer was worried about hurting his feelings and making him not like me. He was just a friend, we'd never be anything more.

"I was talking with George," I answered, making it a point to leave all emotion out of my voice.

"You mean you were about to kiss him!" he said, his voice rising in pitch.

"So what if I was?" I asked, my voice betraying my anger despite my efforts.

"You two can't be together!" he yelled, turning even redder.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't date, Ronald," I said, forcing myself to stay calm. I would not get in a yelling match now. "And if you wanted to date me then why didn't you ever ask?"

"Because you drive me crazy! I'd never live up to your expectations!"

"My expectations? Are you mad? I only wanted you to notice me! Three years! I wasted three years trying to get it through your thick head that I liked you!"

"Yeah right! Don't forget about Vickey! You never liked me!" he yelled. I took a step back and hit the counter, my hand gripping it for support as I stared at my-well, what I thought had been-second best friend.

"You're crazy. I kept trying and kept trying to get you to notice me. I don't think you ever cared about me at all, you just wanted someone you could cheat off of," I said, tears filling my eyes. I no longer liked Ron, but it still hurt to have him think all of that of me. I had started yelling, unable to stop myself despite the fact that the entire Order of the Phoenix could probably hear every word we were saying.

"Just proves what everyone's always said," he said, breathing heavily. "You're a nutter! That huge brain of yours has finally snapped!" The tears fell from my eyes as I stared at him in shock. "I actually feel sorry for George. He's going to be begging somebody to hex him so he doesn't have to listen to you and your insane rambling! He'll be begging Terry Boot to take you off his hands."

That did it. I took the step forward separating us and slapped him across the face before I ran from the room, tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop running until I reached my bedroom, and then I packed my trunk, ignoring the insistent knocks coming from the door.

Once my trunk was packed I sent it ahead to the resort my parent were at, knowing they'd watch it for me. I then turned aroundand, furiously wiping the tears from my eyes, I walked forward and opened the door. Ginny, George, and Harry were standing right out side the door.

They all said my name at the same time, rushing towards me, but I held up my hand to stop them.

"No, I'm leaving. I can't stay in the same house with that, that-"

"Prat," Ginny offered,

"Git," George suggested. Harry just looked at me beseechingly, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Yes, I can't stay here." I gave them each a hug as they escorted me downstairs, ignoring their protests.

"I'll see you back at Hogwarts," I said as I opened the door. George looked at me sadly, and I was reminded suddenly of our almost kiss. I had a reason to look forward to Hogwarts now.

"Don't forget to do your homework," I said with a sad smile before I turned and walked into the dark night. I raised my wand, and before anyone else could protest I had called the Knight Bus. George came running outside before it arrived and grabbed me in a crushing hug. I hugged him back, pouring all my feelings into the hug.

"Don't believe a thing that stupid git said," he whispered in my ear as the bus pulled up. "You're not a nutter. You're a smart, beautiful witch, and I'm thrilled you would even consider us." I smiled into the hugs, tears filling my eyes again, but they weren't of sadness this time. It took everything I had to let go of him and get on the Knight Bus. He waved at me the entire time before the bus sped off.

_Thanks for your thoughts and comments guys, And don't forget to read and Review! They make my day and are the best! let me know if theres anything you'd like to see, or if you have any ideas for plots or changes to the books you'd like to see._

_Ps. Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

It took _forever_ for the last day of vacation to finally finish. I was actually looking forward to heading back to Hogwarts. I wanted to see Harry, Ginny, but mostly, I wanted to see George. I couldn't believe that I had just agreed to date George Weasley, and then I'd had to leave. I hadn't even gotten to kiss the boy before I'd left. So, it was with great excitement that January 8th finally came. I packed my trunk, bid my parents farewell, and headed off to Hogwarts.

I looked through my stuff on the ride over and nearly burst into tears at the sight of the god awful smelling perfume. I would be hexing Ron if I ever saw him again. In all honesty though, I couldn't stay mad at Ron. It had been really mean of him to yell all that at me, but I had just sprung the whole 'I like George' thing on him quite suddenly. I hadn't thought he liked me though. He never acted like it. I just wanted to be his friend again, I just wanted to go back to the way things had been with him.

I arrived at Hogwarts before any of the others, and headed to my room as quickly as possible. Lavender had stayed through the holiday so I wasn't the only one in the room. She kept prodding me with questions, but I determinedly avoided her. It wasn't that I didn't like her; I just really didn't get along with her very much. We had nothing in common. I unpacked my trunk before grabbing my new Number book and heading down stairs to the common room.

I sat on a couch in front of the fire and decided I'd wait for the others to come. Every time the door opened I'd lift my head excitedly and wait to see if it was them, and every time it turned out to be someone else.

Finally, at around six o clock the common room door opened and Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Ron stepped through. Ron froze the minute he saw me and flushed a terrible red before running up the steps to his dormitory. Harry watched him go with a confused expression, and then he saw me. He smiled and said hi before running after Ron. Ginny smiled happily and sat down beside me. I greeted her in return before turning towards Fred. He smiled brightly and sat down next to me.

"Hey 'Mione," he said cheerfully. I smiled at his glee.

"Hey yourself," I said. "Where's George?" He chuckled at that and then promptly looked like he was hurt.

"I'm hurt Mione, a man would think you didn't want to see me."

"She doesn't you silly git!" a voice called from the door way. I broke out in a huge grin and turned towards the portrait hole. George was standing there, leaning against the frame with a big smile on his face. I hopped up immediately and made my way across the room to him. He grabbed me in a hug and I giggled happily as he spun me around. He put me back down on the floor after a moment and I had to grab his arm to stay up. I glanced around the common room and realized it was _full_ of people, and they were _all_ looking at us. I blushed furiously before turning back to George with big eyes. He was still smiling happily, seeming completely oblivious to everyone's staring.

He sensed my discomfort though and gently grabbed my hand, jerking his head towards the door, letting me know he was going to lead me out into the hallway.

We stepped through the hole, still holding hands, and began to walk down the empty hallway.

He remained quiet for a long moment, swinging my hand back and forth with a carefree air.

"So," he finally said, sounding worried, "do you still want to give us a try?" We'd reached a statue of a knight by this point and I pulled him to a stop at that question. He turned towards me and stared at me with obvious worry. I let go of his hand and wrapped both my arms around his waist, pulling him into a gentle hug. He didn't respond for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me in a loose hug.

"Of course I do, George," I said, snuggling my cheek against his firm chest. He pulled back after I finished speaking and stared down at me in surprise, eyes bright with delight.

"Really?" he asked. I laughed at that and nodded my head.

"Really." He smiled even wider and moved his hand from my waist to my cheek, burying his other hand in my hair. He leaned down towards me, and I stood up on my tip toes to reach him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hem, hem."

No way, I couldn't have that bad of luck. George growled slightly before pulling back from me. Sure enough, Umbridge was behind him, a nasty grin on her toad face.

"You are in violation of educational decree number 75, boys and girls must not be within eight inches of each other," she said with her fake sweet voice.

"When did that get passed?" George demanded, letting go of me begrudgingly. I nodded my head in agreement. There had only been fifty decrees before we left.

She smiled widely before replying, circling me and George like a cat circles its prey. "Over the holiday. You'll see that quite a bit has changed since then, Mr. Weasley. " I took a step back from George, putting about eight inches between us. I wasn't going to let George get in trouble on my account-not tonight anyway.

"Sorry Professor," I said, giving her a fake smile. "We were headed towards the great hall for supper," I said with fake pleasantness. I looked over at George and gave him a subtle wink before heading towards the hall. He followed my lead, keeping the mandatory distance.

"You two would do well to read over the new decrees," she said, walking up to us. We stopped walking and turned towards her as she handed us a piece of paper. I grabbed mine quietly but George got a big grin and stepped away from her.

"Uh-uh, Professor, boys and girls aren't allowed within eight inches," he said, holding up his hand to stop her. "I'm afraid you'll have to find some other way of giving me that paper." With those words, and a very cocky grin, he turned around and continued down the hall. I fought back a laugh, clamping my mouth shut and turning away from Umbridge as fast as I could so she wouldn't see the huge smile he'd just caused to light up my face. I followed him in quiet awe down the hallway, biting back another laugh when I realized Umbrdige was following us. We amazingly managed to get to the great hall without further incident, even though she was following us the entire time. We went towards the Gryffindor table where everyone else was already sitting, fighting to keep from laughing at the look of utter annoyance on Umbridge's face. I sat next to Harry, and George sat on my other side next to Fred. Ron was on Harry's other side but he was determinedly avoiding my gaze. I was okay with that; I didn't want to talk with him right now anyway. The food appeared on the table and we all began to fill our plates, chatting happily about our holiday as we did so.

I scanned the list as we spoke, noticing the new decrees that were further restricting our freedom with extreme distaste. I had no sooner finished reading the list than I heard Umbridge's annoying voice bellowing over the loud speakers.

"Educational degree number 24: Music is no longer aloud to be played at any time." I stared at the rest of the table as they all looked up from their plates, equal horror on everyone's face. She continued to list every single decree, and then repeated them.

"Merlin's Beard!" Fred exclaimed after the third loop. "You think she's going to do that 24/7?" I nodded my head in horror.

"I noticed a lot of new speakers in all the hallways and staircases. I didn't see any in the common room or dormitories though," I answered, glaring at the speakers and wishing I could hex them into silence.

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his fork down. "I'm actually grateful I have lessons with Snape. It gives me an excuse to leave early." And with that he hopped off the bench, grabbed his bag, and headed out of the hall.

"Wow," George said, watching his retreating back."I am actually jealous," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Who else is full?" I asked, staring at Ginny, George, and Fred. They all smiled and nodded their heads. We all grabbed a few pieces of fruit, which we stuffed in our bags, and then headed off to our common room, most of the rest of the table following us.

We made our way back to the common room, snatching two sofas and a table before the rest of the Gryffindors could. George, Fred, and Ginny set up a game of exploding snap and I read some from my transfiguration book.

"May I join you?" A hesitant voice asked. I lifted my head and looked at a very nervous Ron. He had his hands dug deep in his robe pockets and his eyes were firmly on his feet. George stiffened beside me but I spoke before he had a chance.

"Yes you can." I gave him a tentative smile, trying to let him know I would forgive him, but we still needed to talk later.

He smiled sheepishly but he sat down in the chair in front of the table. Fred dealt him a few cards and they began a new round.

It was nearly eleven thirty when Harry finally stumbled into the common room. He was incredibly pale, and his scar stood out visibly against his forehead. I sat up on the sofa and signaled him over. Ron got up from the chair, sitting down beside me where I had scooted over to provide room for Harry. George stiffened when his brother sat beside me, but I scooted closer into him, making sure none of me was touching Ron. Harry sat down in the chair Ron had vacated and let a long sigh out.

"How did it go? Are you alright Harry?" I asked with concern. He nodded his head and looked impatiently at me. Why was he impatient with me? He looked awful, I was just worried.

"Yeah…fine…Listen I've just realized something." He leaned forward and told us, all of us, what he'd just realized, that the order was protecting something in the Department of Mysteries.

"So… so are you saying that the weapon You-Know-Who's after is in the Ministry of Magic?" Ron asked in a near whisper. Fred rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Of course, we knew it was in the ministry," he said, smacking his brother on the back of the head, "but we didn't know it was in the Department of Mysteries."

"Of course," I said, letting out a breath. Everyone turned their heads and stared at me.

"Of course what?" Ron snapped, still rubbing his head from where Fred had hit it.

"Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic…it must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence."

"How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" Ron asked.

"You lot haven't learned about the unforgivable curses have you?" George asked, leaning forward in his seat. I nodded my head yes-I'd forgotten all about that.

"The Imperius curse?" I questioned. George and Fred both nodded their heads.

"Oh dear," I said, feeling the blood drain from my face in horror. If Voldmort was turning our own people against us that did not bode well for our chances against him.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked Ron.

"I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables' because no one really seems to know what they do-"

"There not allowed to tell what they do, Ron. They aren't even allowed speak about work," Fred corrected him.

Ron snorted in annoyance at the interruption before continuing. "Still, it's a weird place to have a weapon."

"It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense," I said. "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect . . . Harry, are you sure you're all right?" He'd just moved his hands to his scar, pressing it hard.  
"Yeah . . . fine . . ." he lied, lowering his now trembling hands. "I just feel a bit . . . I don't like Occlumency much."

I snorted at that as I patted him comfortingly on the arm. "I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again." I looked up at the clock before staring at him again. "Perhaps you ought to go to bed. It might help you feel better."  
Harry nodded his head stiffly and got up from the chair, grabbing his bag as he rose. He smiled at me thankfully before turning and heading for his dormitory.  
I sent Ron up after him, telling him to keep an eye on him. I figured his defenses would be weak after all the stress of Occlumency and I didn't want him to have an attack without anyone around to help. Ginny followed him, heading to her own dormitory. Fred smiled widely at George and then stood, patting his brother on the back as he left. I watched him leave the room and came to the startling realization that the only people left in the common room were George and I.

_Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish for betaing this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

I turned back to George slowly, suddenly feeling very self conscious. He was sitting next to me on the couch with a small smile on his face. I stared at his face, memorizing every detail as my body began to buzz with anticipation. He raised his left hand and laid it against my cheek, gently stroking my lip with his thumb. The feel of his hand against my cheek was incredible, and caused my brain to grow hazy.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked softly, eyes locked on mine. I nodded my head ever so slowly, feeling my heart race and my breathing speed up. He tilted his head slightly and worked his right hand into my hair. He leaned towards me slowly, until at last our lips finally touched. It was a good thing I was sitting down because my body seemed to melt in his hands at the feel of his soft warm lips against mine. He smiled against the kiss as I looped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We pulled apart a moment later, breathing heavily. He smiled brightly at me before swooping down and claiming my lips in another kiss. I moved my hands from his neck to his hair, running my hands through the thick ginger locks. I felt his lips open against my mouth and I opened mine, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

BANG

A loud crash sounded behind me and we both jumped. George was off the couch in half a second, standing in front of me with his wand out and aimed at a very nervous looking Neville. He was standing in front of the portrait hole clutching Trevor in his hands as he looked at George in terror. George slowly lowered his wand, but continued to glare at Neville.

I managed to catch my breath and stood up from the couch, smoothing out my now very rumpled shirt, and trying to tame my frizzy hair.

"What are you doing out Neville?" I asked, trying not to sound embarrassed. My cheeks were burning and I knew my entire body must be blushing. Neville's eyes shot from George to me to George again before finally settling on me.

"I lost Trevor and only just found him," he said, stuttering a little as he clutched the toad to his chest. I nodded my head briskly, trying to pull my prefect façade together.

"Fine, well, if you hurry upstairs I won't give you detention or take any points." He nodded his head stiffly before running up the steps to his dormitory. I turned towards George embarrassedly, noting that he looked thoroughly snogged. His hair was mussed from where I had run my hands through it, his lips were swollen, his face was flushed, and his shirt was rumpled.

Merlin, what must Neville have thought? We were lying on a couch at midnight, clearly having snogged…

George let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter.

"What on earth do you find so funny Mr. Weasley?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. He laughed out loud at that, throwing his head back and letting out deep belly laughs that sent a thrill of joy through me. I found myself joining his care free laughter despite my best efforts at remaining stern.

"I think," he finally managed, tears of mirth falling down his gorgeous blue eyes. "That we may have scarred Mr. Longbottom for life." He gripped his chest as another laughing fit caught him.

"He really thought you were going to hex him!" I exclaimed, wiping the happy tears from my eyes. George smiled happily as he managed to regain control of his laughter. His eyes were sparkling and he looked happier than I'd seen him in a long time, since before Umbridges regime started.

"If he'd walked in a minute earlier I might have. However, since I actually did get to kiss you I think I can forgive him." I blushed at that, lowering my eyes in embarrassment. George reached out and gently tugged one of my curls, fingering it in his hand before gently forcing my chin up to look at him.

''Would you mind if I tell people we're together now?" he asked softly. I was lost in his eyes and barely had the brain power left to nod my head. He grinned widely at that before claiming my lips again. he broke it a minute later, resting his head against my forehead.

"We should go to bed," I said quietly, staring at his lips longingly. He agreed softly, his voice sounding like he didn't want to.

I reached up to him and gave him one last peck on the lips before turning around and grabbing my book off the table. I then turned back around and ran up the steps to my dormitory.

I woke up early the next day, feeling distinctly satisfied and happy. I couldn't remember why, until my hand flew to my lips as the memory of George's kiss filled me. I got dressed in my uniform, wishing it made me look nicer, that it was more flattering, but feeling a slight thrill that at least everyone had to wear it. I made my way down to the common room to find it full of people getting ready to head for breakfast. Harry and Ron were near the front, talking in hushed whispers. I made to join them, but I was held back by an arm that draped around my waist. I looked over and up and saw George smiling down at me with a big grin. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling bold and scandalous at the act. He looked momentarily surprised by my boldness but promptly broke out in a grin.

We headed off to the Great hall, keeping our eyes wide open for any sign of Umbridge. We didn't see her, and I was extremely grateful for that because I had no intention of not breaking decree 75.

We settled down on the long table the same way we had before, Fred, George, Me, Harry, and Ron. The _Prophet_ came right as I started to eat so I opened it up and started to read it. My mouth fell open in horror as I read the morning news.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and George asked together.

I laid the newspaper in front of me, moving a bowl of eggs to do so, and pointed at the front cover. They read the bold headline, and realized the same horror I had. Ten more death eaters had just joined Voldmort. No one in the rest of the hall seemed to care about this horrible news besides the head table. It was just the five of us who even seemed to notice.

"Black?" Harry asked loudly. I shushed him frantically, looking around the table to see that no one was listening.

Ron gave Harry a pointed look before speaking. "There you are Harry, that's why he was happy last night." What? Had Harry seen Voldmort's mind again? Why on Earth had no one told me?

"I don't believe this!" Harry snarled, not giving me a chance to get onto him for not telling us. "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"

"Of course he is," George said bitterly, glaring at the newspaper. "He can't exactly say, 'Sorry, looks like Dumbledore and Harry were right when they warned me that You-Know-Who was back and now the Dementors have joined him.'"

"Exactly," I said, feeling a slight thrill that George had come to the same conclusion as I had. "He's spent a good six months telling everyone you're crazy liars." I grabbed the newspaper back upand began to read further, trying to get a handle on just how bad things had suddenly gotten.

"Oh my…" I said, reading about the death of Broderich Bode.

"What is it?" George asked immediately, looking warily at the paper.

"It's… horrible," I said. I laid the paper down again, this time on the article about the death of Bode. I was feeling sick. I'd seen the healers bring that plant in. Why hadn't I recognized it? They'd murdered a man right under my nose!

"We saw him," I said, explaining to George just why I found this so horrible. "We were at St. Mungo's and he was in the bed opposite Lockhart, just lying there. We saw the Devil's Snare arrive. The healer said it was a Christmas present."

"Why didn't we recognize Devil's Snare?" Harry whispered, the horror I felt obvious in his voice as well. "We've seen it before…we could've stopped this from happening."

"Who expects Devil's Snare to turn up in a hospital disquised as a potted plant?" Ron exclaimed sharply while George grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled gratefully at him and willed myself not to cry.

"It's not our fault," Ron continued. "Whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame! They must be a real prat. Why didn't they check what they were buying?"

"Really Ron?" Fred asked, staring at his brother like he couldn't believe they were related. "It obviously wasn't an accident. You can't touch Devil's Snare with out it trying to kill you. You can't mistake it for a potted plant." Ron looked at him without comprehension, clearly missing the point. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak but George beat me to it.

"It was murder Ron, a right clever one too."

"Yes," I said, feeling even more horrified about the murder. "They won't be able to tell who sent it if it was anonymous."

"I met Bode," Harry said suddenly. We all turned towards him with surprise. "I saw him at the ministry with your Dad." Ron's mouth fell open in shock. Harry and Ron both kept talking, but my eyes had drifted back to the students. Something I had thought about earlier in the year came back to me, and I knew now was the time to do it. These students needed to know the truth, and I was the only one who might be able to get it to them. I grabbed the paper and hopped up from the bench, taking my bag with me. I only had a few minutes before transfiguration, and I needed to send this letter before time.

"Where are you going?" George and Ron asked at the same time. I paused momentarily, feeling slightly awkward before I answered George

"To send a letter. It . . . well, I don't know whether . . . but it's worth trying . . . and I'm the only one who can." I knew that didn't really explain anything, but I couldn't give away the plan until I knew Rita Skeeter would do it for sure.

The next days passed alarmingly fast. I sent the letter to Rita, with no reply coming. The amount of homework we were expected to do increased dramatically, so that we could only fit in one DA meeting, and that was at the end of the month. I hadn't gotten to spend near enough time with George. Even he was having to work hard to stay afloat with school, plus he and Fred were inventing a new product almost every other day. The only time we got to spend with each other was at night on my rounds. He would bring the cloak and wear it while I roamed the halls, talking to me whenever anyone wasn't around. Every once in a while he would pull me into some secret passage way I hadn't noticed and snog me senseless for a few minutes before we had to leave. I also hadn't gotten to talk to Ron, but I was starting to think I didn't need to. He hadn't said anything negative to me, and had actually started flirting with Lavender Brown. I found that very amusing, as I knew Lavender had been crushing on him since third year. They made an odd couple, but who knew? Maybe they could pull it off.

So it was with great relief and joy that I found myself heading down the corridors to the Room of Requirements. Harry had promised us we could start on Patronuses, and I was looking forward to learning it more than anything else we'd learned. I entered the room, surprised to find it mostly full. I saw George sitting in our usual spot and I joined him quickly, sitting beside him. I started to chat happily to him, taking his hand in mine and scooting near him so that our legs were touching, and I was leaning into him. I couldn't be this near him any other time; Umbridge was starting to come down hard with those stupid decrees. I felt a whoosh to my right and looked over to see Terry Boot sitting next to me, a huge grin on his face. George tensed next to me and I would have sworn he actually growled.

"Hey, Love," Terry said, leaning towards me with a wink. "What's say you be my memory?"

Oh dear.

_Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

I was flustered and horrified for a moment before I realized what he'd just asked me.

"Did you really just ask me to be your memory?" I said, disgust evident in my voice. His face fell and he looked like he was about to back track, but I didn't give him a chance. "That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard. No, I will not be your memory." I turned away from him and towards George, painfully aware that about half the room was staring at us. George was smiling widely, his smile was enough to cause me to forget about all the eyes watching us.

"Okay, we're going to do the Patronus charm today," Harry said, drawing everyone's attention away from George and me.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. When you conjure it, it acts like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it instead of you. To make it work you need to think of a memory, a really, really happy memory. Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused. Once you have your memory just say the incantation Expecto Patronum." The excitement was evident on everyone's faces as we all stood up. We'd been waiting for this lesson for weeks. I stood next to George as I searched through my memories for what would be my 'happiest' memory. I ended up choosing the once from when we'd been at the quidditch world cup. We'd just found our tent and all gone inside it to hang out before the match. Fred and George had constantly been making jokes, Harry and Ron had been playing wizards chess, and Ginny and I had been playing exploding snap. There wasn't anything spectacular about the memory, but I'd never felt so loved, so much a part of a family. It was probably my fondest memory, and always made me feel warm and fuzzy when I thought about it.

I focused on the memory, allowing it to fill me up before I bellowed the incantation. A silvery light issued from the tip of my wand and I nearly squealed with delight. Unfortunately that caused me to lose my focus. The light fizzled out and disappeared. I blushed furiously as I saw everyone else making Patronuses. I was supposed to be the best witch, I shouldn't have been having any trouble. I tried again but couldn't focus and nothing happened. I was beginning to fret when I felt something soft and fuzzy nuzzle my cheek. I could see something bright out of the corner of my eye and would have yelped if I wasn't filled with a feeling of joy. I turned my head and saw that it was a fox, George's patronus.

The fox flipped through the air, and then turned back towards me, swirling around and pawing at my hair. I laughed happily at the sight of it, feeling all the tension leave my body at its touch. It was like being filled with joy, I couldn't stay worried. I gripped my wand in my hand and said the incantation, and this time the light exploded out of the end of my wand, and an otter emerged from the center of the silvery light. Giddiness overwhelmed me at the sight of the little otter and I guided it to George, having it float around him before nuzzling his hair. He laughed at the sight of the little otter and brought his fox over to it.

The room was filled with silvery light at this point, and several full fledged Patronuses were emerging. A sense of joy filled the room and it was nearly contagious, making it almost impossible to be sad.

George and I played with our Patronuses, having them chase each other and us. It was by far the most fun I'd ever had in a DA lesson and I was feeling really sad when it was over. Probably partially due to the fact that the Patronuses and their happiness were gone. I stayed back with George, walking with him back to the common room.

"So," he said once we were away from the rest of the crowd. He was holding my hand and gently swinging it back and forth. I smiled up at him, letting him know I was listening.

"Are you doing anything for Valentines day?"

I paused momentarily in my walking, a thrill filling me. "Not right now," I said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Well," he said slowly, smiling slightly. "They're allowing a Hogsmede tripthat weekend… I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

I smiled brightly, having to fight not to giggle.

"Of course I'd like to go with you!" I said, my voice light with happiness. He stopped, turning to see if anyone else was in the hall before bending down and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I leaned up into him eagerly, loving the feel of his warm lips. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. There was nothing in the world like kissing George. It was better than anything else in the world. He kissed me like he could do it forever quite happily, as though I was the best thing in the world and he could never get enough of it. It made me feel wonderful and attractive, making me more adventurous and daring. I normally wouldn't have been doing this, but something about George just made me feel reckless. After quite a while I pulled back, breathing hard and trying to refocus my mind.

I took a deep breath and looked up at George. His eyes were dark with desire and his lips were deliciously swollen. They made me want to kiss them and I had to resist the urge to grab him and snog him senseless again.

"We have to go back. Can't get caught," I said, amazed at how breathy my voice was. He smiled wickedly at me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Yes, because I must not cause trouble." I giggled at the reference, amazed he could make something so horrid funny. That was probably the reason I was so attracted to him. I needed someone to not be so dramatic. Ron was always to quick to get angry, and Harry always took every thing so darn seriously. I needed someone more up beat and lighthearted, someone who could make me laugh.

I needed George Weasley in short.

We walked back to the common room hand in hand. I was on cloud nine, and probably could have cast a Patronus to rival Harry's.

The next week passed by alarmingly fast. I stayed up past midnight every single night, and was up by seven thirty every day. I was getting stressed out, and Harry and Ron weren't helping. They'd never had good study habits, and they were having to fight not to go under from the sheer volume of homework we were having to do.

George was a complete lamb the entire time. He was always around to help me with any studies and even berated Ron whenever he tried to get me to do his homework. He still walked with me during my rounds, and that was quickly becoming my favorite time of the day. I learned more about him during those walks than I had the entire five years I'd known him previously.

Still, I was beginning to feel the stress getting to me. I was ready to snap, and was threatening to do so very soon.

I was heading towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, thanking Merlin that it was only two more days until Valentines day, until my first official date with George. I never thought about skipping a class before, but I seriously considered it with DADA. At least since we weren't allowed a wand I wouldn't be tempted to hex that stupid grin off Umbridge's toad face as she stood in front of the class. It gave me a great satisfaction to know that we were all fighting behind her back, that we were all doing exactly what she feared most.

I walked in first, taking a seat on the far left of the first row. Neville sat next to me, a look of defeat on his face. Ron and Harry took the desk next to us and started to whisper quietly to themselves. The rest of the class slowly filed into the vacant seats, and everyone had the same dejected look on their faces. Once everyone was seated the classroom doors flew open and Umbridge walked down the aisle to the head of the classroom. She took her spot at the front desk and smiled down at us all with her toad face.

"Hem, hem," she cleared her throat with that ridiculous cough. "I believe we have fully covered chapter two, so if you would open your books to chapter three, you can begin reading the material quietly to yourselves." She glanced over at me and saw my wand sitting on the desk. "There'll be no need for wands." I looked up at her and spoke before I could even think. I'd had enough; I couldn't take the defeated looks anymore, I couldn't take the stress, or one more stupid cough.

In short, I snapped.

"What you mean is no need to think." The minute I said it my eyes grew wide. The sound of flipping pages drew to a standstill and Umbridge turned her ugly eyes on to me.

"Detention Mrs. Granger," she said, walking towards my desk. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I held Umbridge's gaze, ignoring everyone else for the moment. "In my office at 11:30 tonight after you do your rounds." I didn't move or answer, but continued to stare at her with as much disdain as I could muster. She turned back around and headed back to her desk, a look of annoyance briefly crossing her features. I could feel Neville, Harry, and Ron staring at me still but I refused to acknowledge it. I was too mad, too shocked, and too nervous.

What had I just done?

Needless to say, the rest of the class passed by quietly, in a tense silence. Class after class was pretty much the same. I didn't speak out or raise my hand. I just continued to seethe and think of all sorts of hexes I'd like to send at Umbridge. Ron and Harry kept staring at me like they wanted to talk, but were too scared to say anything. Neville looked like he understood, but also didn't know what to say. Ginny looked like she thought I'd cool down if left to my own devices. I knew I wouldn't, couldn't cool down.

I sat down on the bench next to Harry, spooning some soup into my bowl before settling down to eat my meal in silence. The table was quieter than normal, as if all of Gryffindor was feeling the same defeat as me. A quick glance around the table showed me that George, Fred, and Lee were all missing. The prefect in me instantly went on red alert. The rest of me was sad. I could have used their light, carefree attitudes tonight. I really wanted to see George though. I needed his strength right now, I needed his laughter.

I ate as quickly as possible before retiring to the library for a few brief hours of reading before my detention. The time passed far too quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my detention and I was heading down the hallway towards Umbridge's office. I felt like a condemned woman heading to the gallows. I reached the doors to her office a minute later.

It was time to face the music.

_Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish who took the time to beta this chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

I reached the doors to her office and raised my hand to the knob, twisting it open with all the courage I could muster. She was sitting at her desk with a cup of tea in her chubby, ring covered hands. She looked up from her desk when I walked in and set down her cup. She stood from her desk and beckoned me into the room. I walked into the pink room and strode up to the desk she indicated, sitting down on it with as much dignity as I could muster.

She laid someparchment in front of me, along with the illegal quill and stood behind me as I picked up the torture device.

"What shall I write?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain calm.

"I must not speak out of turn," she said. I tightened my grip on the quill as I brought it down to the paper. I started to write the words as neatly as I could-if I was going to be forced to carve the words into my skin I might as well make sure they were legible. As soon as I wrote the first letter a sharp pain stung my hand, growing worse and worse until the skin finally split apart to form the words I was writing.

_I must not speak out of turn._ My hand was throbbing now, blood starting to trickle down my wrist. Over and over, again and again I wrote those words. My hand was hurting so much that my eyes were growing cloudy with unshed tears. I refused to make a sound though. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was hurting me. As I wrote line after line I let my mind drift away in an attempt to stop focusing on the throbbing pain of my hand. I thought about the conversation Ron and I had had with Harry nearly two weeks ago. Pondering on whether or not he would do what I was getting ready to ask. I thought about my studies and about the upcoming OWL's. I mostly thought aboutGeorge though. I could see George's grin in my mind, hear his echoing laughter as he and Fred teased Ron. The way his hair fell in his eyes when he was really concentrating. The way his eyes got dark when we'd been snogging and the moans he made when I broke the kisses off. Thinking about him helped keep the pain from seeming too much. It helped me stay focused.

After a half hour of constant writing she finally stood up from her desk. She grabbed my hand in hers and inspected it, prodding the injuries with her fat fingers. I bit back the cry of pain she was trying to elicit and just glared at her instead.

"I think you've gotten the message." I nodded my head, standing up from the desk and grabbing my bag. I left her office without another word. As I walked down the empty halls I couldn't help but stare at my hand in silent shock. She'd just made me permanently scar myself, and I had let her do it. Scarring myself wasn't going to help the others in any way-it wasn't going to make her stop.

"Billywig!" I gasped to the fat lady as I finally reached the portrait. I had wrapped my hand in my scarf in an attempt to ebb my blood flow. My head was pounding and my hand was throbbing so painfully that it hurt to even move it. The common room was empty, or so I thought. I was secretly happy at that fact. I had asked Harry and Ron not to stay up. They'd been up late far too often recently and really needed their sleep. I'd actually threatened to hex them if I saw their faces, and apparently that had been enough to convince them to stay away. I walked forward, stumbling as I stepped over the portrait hole. My bag slipped from my shoulder and banged into my injured hand causing it to flare in pain even more. I moaned quietly and sunk to my knees, trying not to cry in pain as I caught my breath.

"Hermione?" a voice called from the couch. I lifted my head in surprise and looked over to see George rising from the couch. I wiped the tears off my face as I stood up. I really did not want to look weak, especially not in front of him. He hadn't been crying over his wounds, and he hadn't even done anything to deserve them.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. He walked up to me, a sympathetic look in his eyes. He led me to the couch quietly. I sat down on it and he joined me, laying a bowl of murtlap essence in his lap. He gently held my hand, unwrapping the scarf I had so carelessly tied around it, and plunged it into the liquid. I felt a momentary flash of pain, but almost instantly it was replaced by a blissful coolness.

"Oh that is so much better," I breathed out. George smirked and nodded his head. He ran his fingers along the back of my hand gently, causing a tingling sensation that had nothing to do with the cuts.

"Why'd you do it?" he finally asked. I was surprised to hear a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Hmm?" I asked, having not really listened to him.

He tilted his head and some of his hair fell into his eyes. He shook it out and spoke again. "Why did you, Hermione Jean Granger, talk back to a teacher knowing she would do this?"

I diverted my eyes from his, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. "I couldn't take it anymore, you know? It just became too much. I feel so trapped here. I love Hogwarts, I love learning, but I hate it here now. I just want to prove to everyone that she can't get away with it, but I can't figure out how. We're fighting back with the DA but it's not enough sometimes. I think the stress of everything also just got to me too." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

He nodded his head softly. "I know what you mean. Fred and I have some ideas, but we're still working out the kinks." I looked at him worriedly for a second and he laughed when he saw my nervous expression.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's nothing bad for the students. These pranks will only affect Umbridge." He paused, studying my face for a moment before he continued. "That's why we do it you know," he said quietly. "Why we prank. It's our way of standing out, of speaking up. Of rebelling."

I nodded my head, staring at him with new eyes.

"I get that now. I never really used to. I understand now."

"Careful Hermione, pretty soon you'll be pranking along with us," he said with a grin. His smile came so easily that I smiled with him. It was weird how easily he made me do that.

He was staring at me, a soft smile on his lips, and I was leaning forward to kiss him. He rubbed his fingers along my hand gently, and I let out a small hiss of pain unintentionally. He lowered his eyes to my hand and his grin faded as his eyes hardened.

"George?" I questioned after he was silent for a moment. He turned his eyes back to me, still looking tense and angry.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, breathing heavily.

"Why?" I questioned, feeling confused.

"I got mad for a minute there, I…" he trailed off looking like he was trying to reel his anger in.

"Mad at what?" I asked, still feeling confused.

He turned to me and a slight smile threatened to claim his lips. "You are so silly," he said staring at me. "You come in here with your hand all cut up and you wonder why I would be mad. I hate Umbridge. If I wasn't dating a prefect I'd be her worst nightmare," he said simply, raising his hand to my hair. He gently grabbed one of my curls and twirled it in his finger, smiling at the sight of it.

"Maybe you shouldn't let that stop you," I said softly, my eyes on his.

He froze, slowly moving his eyes to mine. "Did you just give me permission to prank Umbridge?" he asked, disbelief evident on his face.

I smiled before nodding my head. He grinned widely before raising his hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright Hermione?" he asked.

I laughed at that and nodded my head again. "I'm just feeling like making some trouble."

"Then I'm your man," he said, leaning down and stealing my lips in a kiss. I returned it eagerly, deepening it and losing myself in the feel of his lips.

He scooted closer to me, wrapping his hand around my waist and burying the other one in my hair. I moved my hand to his hair, and my other to his waist. We both sat up and he pulled me even closer, so that I was nearly sitting on his lap.

CRASH

The bowl fell to the floor and shattered to a ton of small pieces.

"Oops," I said, smiling as I fought back a giggle. He laughed before waving his wand and making it disappear. He turned back to me with a soft smile, looking me up and down.

"You probably need to go to bed. There are no classes tomorrow and I intend on making you relax."

I took a step forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I look forward to it, Mr. Weasley."

I woke up late the next morning. I hadn't meant to sleep in, but the bed just felt so nice that I let myself sleep in. I got dressed in a hurry and rushed downstairs before heading to the great hall for breakfast.

I arrived just in time for the morning delivery, smiling as a brown owl flew down to me. Harry and Ron came in just as I was pulling the letter off of her. George was nowhere to be seen.

I opened the letter and quickly read its contents, feeling a smile lift my lips as I read it.

"It's about time! If it hadn't come today…"

Harry sat down across from me as I finished the letter.

"Harry?" I asked quickly, I didn't have much time. "This is really important, do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

He looked at me uncertainly, a faint amount of fear in his eyes. "Well…I dunno, Cho might be expecting to spend the whole day with me. We never said what we were going to do."

Cho, Merlin's Beard, I had forgotten about George!

"Well, bring her along if you must, I'll be bringing George." I hadn't decided it until I said it. George would understand, this was really important. "Will you come?"

He sighed, looking like he wasn't sure. "Well…all right, but why?" he asked. I shook my head before answering.

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to go." I grabbed my bag and a piece of toast before turning my head to Ron. "Tell George he'll find me in my dorm."

_Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for beating this chapter, you're the best!_


	11. Chapter 11

I wrote the letter to Rita as fast as I could before running for my dorm. I saw the one girl I needed more than anything on the way out and grabbed her.

"Merlin, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as I latched onto her arm. "What's up?"

"I am in serious need of your help. I'm going on my first date with George and I want to look really nice."

She got a really big grin on her face and stopped standing in the middle of the portrait hole, turning and dragging me inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Ooh! That calls for pulling out all the stops! Hair, clothing, shoes, makeup," she listed off, running up the stairs.

"Makeup?" I questioned as we neared my room. She paused and turned towards me. "You know how I feel about makeup." I hated wearing the stuff. I wanted to be liked for what I really looked like.

She flashed a smile before turning and continuing up the stairs. "Alright, no makeup." We reached my roomand I thanked Merlin that neither Lavender nor Parvarti were there. Ginny instantly headed towards the closet. She pulled out a red shirt with a Gryffindor emblem on it and smiled softly.

"Wear this, George loves red." I put it on quickly and Ginny gave it a critical eye before shrinking it a little. It was form fitting now, but not uncomfortable. She then handed me a pair of Muggle jeans. I put them on and she nodded her head, apparently satisfied with the way it looked.

"Here, wear this jacket. George couldn't take his eyes off it at Christmas," she said, smiling brightly.

"Really?" I questioned, grabbing the proffered jacket. She laughed before going to my hair.

"Yes 'Mione, he loved it." She studied my hair for a moment before casting some sort of spell on it. I felt it grow smaller and quickly turned towards the mirror. My hair, though still frizzy, was no where near as bad as before.

"How on Earth did you do that?" I asked, rounding on Ginny. She laughed and showed me how.

"Hermione!" a voice called from downstairs. It was George.

My eyes grew comically large and she just smiled at me. "Go on, you look great!" I thanked her before heading downstairs. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, and he smiled widely when he saw me.

"Merlin, Hermione! You look beautiful!" I reached himand he offered me his arm, which I took, smiling happily.

"So," I asked as we left the common room. "where are we headed today my good sir?"

He laughed happily before answering me. "We are headed to Hogsmeade."

"Really?" I said, scrunching my nose in annoyance. "I sort of gathered that much for myself."

He smiled, turning his head towards me before answering. "The rest is a surprise, Hermione." His grin grew bigger as he saw my annoyance.

Darn it, I hated surprises. I guess I was going to have to get over that if I was dating George Weasley. He led us out to Hogsmeade, taking his time in getting there. He asked me how my studies were going, if I was having fun being back at Hogwarts. I answered all his questions, asking my own in return. When we actually reached Hogsmeade I found myself feeling slightly sad. It was a lot harder to have personal conversations when there were a ton of people around. I was still a shy person and I didn't like people staring at me. Being best friends with Harry Potter had just made the whole thing a lot worse. Especially after the whole Rita Skeeter story last year.

He led me into the Three Broomsticks, which was extremely overcrowded. He walked up to the counter and Madame Rosmerta came up to serve him. He kept his eyes on her eyes the whole time and that thrilled me. I always felt extremely self conscious in her presence; she was exceptionally pretty and always made me feel ugly. I wasn't extremely pretty, and I knew it. It didn't help that Ron had always ogled her either. Then again, I was roommate to Lavender and Parvarti, both of whom were knockouts. So I was used to feeling ugly.

That was another reason I liked George: he always acted like I was the only witch in the room. It thrilled me and made me feel beautiful. Madame Rosemerta nodded at whatever he said and went to the back counter before returning with a bag. George thanked her and paid her a few galleons before turning back to me.

"Let's go," he said, smiling and grabbing my hand. I held it tight and smiled at the feel of his calloused, warm hand in mine. It was worn from years of quidditch, and amazingly strong feeling.

I followed him out of the restaurant, smiling happily despite the looks we were receiving. He led me down the snowy path towards a clearing Harry, Ron and I used to go to for chats. It was a beautiful spot and usually really secluded. It was away from the road by about a quarter mile and overlooked the Shrieking Shack. It was surrounded by trees which made it feel like it was blocked. There was a table cloth spread on the ground near the center of the clearing and a wizard radio sat in the corner. I looked at George curiously but he just smiled before settling down on the cloth. After a moment's hesitation I joined him. He served me a plate of food, which I was grateful for because I hadn't really eaten any breakfast. We had chicken sandwiches and butterbeer, with chocolate brownies for desert. The food was unbelievably good, and I practically moaned at the taste of it. We chatted lightly about school, their joke shop, and what I wanted to go into. We finished eating before I knew it and I was feeling comfortably full.

George summoned the radio and fiddled with the knobs until a romantic tune issued from the speakers. A triumphant smile lit his face and he stood up, offering me his hand as he did so. I smiled and took it, placing my hand in his. He pulled me to my feet and didn't release my hand as he led me away from the table cloth to a cleared spot a few feet away. He wrapped his arm around me, and I reveled in the warmth of his hand on my lower back. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him take the lead, as he slowly twirled us around the ground. I felt safe and secure in his strong, yet loose hold and didn't even think before I laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed happily as he pulled me closer and tightened his grip on my waist. As we danced I let my hand slip up his shoulder so that I now had my hand around his neck and I wove my fingers through his ginger locks, playing gently with his hair. He rested his head on the top of mine, as the music switched to a softer beat. It was some song I'd never heard, but George must have known it because he started singing it softly. He had a wonderful voice and I felt myself fall a little harder for him as he slowly twirled me around, singing a love song to me.

I could have danced like that for hours. It was by far better than dancing with Krum had been, but my stupid wand went off in an alarm. I jumped, squealing at the feel of its vibe, causing George to laugh as he held me still.

"I guess it's time to meet with Skeeter, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head sadly and bent down to help him clear up the mess. He stopped me with a light hand on my arm and pointed his wand at the mess. I still forgot I could use magic to clean stuff up. It packed itself up into a small bag, which he then shrunk and stuck in his pocket. He then offered me his arm again.

"Milady," he said.

I laughed at his exaggerated bow before returning it with an overdone curtsy and grabbing his hand. "Of course, Milord," I said smiling.

"Where am I to escort the fine lady?" he asked, a smile lifting his lips.

"Why, to the Three Broomsticks my good Sir," I said, fighting not to laugh. He nodded his head primly before galloping down the road. I laughed as I ran to keep up with him. Once we reached the road he slowed down to a walk, laughing good naturedly at my flushed expression.

We arrived at the Three Broomsticks a minute later, laughing happily. It was far less busy now and I could see Rita Skeeter sitting at a table at the far corner, a cold look on her face. I headed towards her booth, George following me with a small smirk on his face. Rita was terrible looking; her hair was mussed, her nails were chipped, her glasses were missing gems, and her crocodile handbag was ripped.

The meeting was long and painful, but it worked. Rita wrote the story the way I wanted, and Luna agreed to publish it. I could tell it hurt Harry to talk about the night, but that he also found it a relief. Everyone would finally know what happened, they would finally know the truth. After the meeting, the four of us made our way back to Hogwarts. It wasn't long until dinner.

Harry was quietand oddly distant. I think he was just trying to get over the shock of finally having spoken. I walked beside George, holding his hand as we walked back. Dinner was somewhat awkward. Harry was still upset about Cho, and that would have been bad enough if Ron and Ginny hadn't come in obviously upset about their practice. George and I retreated to the common room early, but it was already full so we just decided to do some studying. He'd found a few books on nonverbal spells, and given them to me. We were sitting on the couch together-he had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side as we read. He was playing with my hair and we were both reading the book together, occasionally making a comment.

On the couch across from us sat Fred and Angelina-she had his head in her lap and was running her fingers through his hair as she read her charms book. Fred was reading some magazine, his hand rubbing the skin on her calf absentmindedly as he flipped the page. They were really cute together and it made me pause momentarily when I watched them. What did George see in me? Angelina was tall, athletic, beautiful, funny, and smart. I was really just smart. What made him want to date me? I pushed the thought away quickly and told myself to just enjoy it, whatever the reason.

We all read for a long time, just enjoying each others' company in the overcrowded room, until Fred sat up. He gave Angelina a kiss on the cheek and then she took her book and went to her dormitory. Fred stood up and walked over to us, plopping himself down on my other side with a mischievous grin.

"Hey 'Mione."

"What?" I asked, tensing up at the sight of him. George laughed at my response, gently rubbing my hair between his fingers.

Fred smiled at my obvious wariness and patted my foot playfully. "I need to borrow my twin. We have a project that needs our attention." He gave George a significant wink and I felt the prefect in me panic.

"What are you two doing?" I asked warily, sitting up.

"Nothing you need to worry about 'Mione," George said, squeezing me in a quick hug. He got up with his twin and they both turned towards me. "We solemnly swear that we will not hurt any students with what we are planning." They then both ran upstairs.

Merlin save who ever they were pranking.

The next weeks flew by. Homework got more intense, but I wasn't as tense as I had been before. George started taking me out to unused classrooms and secret passages, giving me a few brief hours of peaceful oblivion. He was becoming my constant, and I couldn't figure out how I had gotten through school before I had him. He made everything seem easier to bear somehow; he helped me to laugh off my stress and to not worry over every single detail.

Before I knew it February faded into March, and there were only three and half months left of school.

I headed downstairs for breakfast to start my regular routine. I normally walked out with George and sat next to him and Harry. But this morning George was nowhere to be seen so I joined Harry and Ron, walking with them out of the portrait hole. Ron gave Harry a significant look before slowing down while Harry sped up. The result was that I was walking by Ron alone and Harry was walking about five feet in front of us. I got very tense very quickly, my mind replaying everything he had said to me before I'd left Grimmauld place.

"I want to apologize 'Mione," Ron said slowly and quietly. I almost faltered in my walking but managed to continue. "I was a huge prat at Grimmauld place-I didn't really mean anything I said either."

I looked over at him and was surprised to see that his eyes were watery. "It's okay Ron," I said softly, realizing with slight surprise that it really was. "You don't have to apologize. I said some awful things too. Is it okay if we can just be friends again?"

He smiled gratefully at what I said and nodded his head. "I'd like that, 'Mione. I want to be friends again." I gave him a suspicious look before he grinned, guessing what I was thinking. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I just want to be friends, nothing more. I don't think anything more would have worked between us. You probably would have killed me before our first kiss." He laughed at my expressions before continuing. "Plus, I have my eyes on someone else."

I was going to ask him who, but we'd reached the great halland I had a different problem. Terry Boot was walking towards me.

_Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for beating this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Where was George? Harry saw Terry and had the sense of mind to slow down and cover my left side. Ron was on my right so Terry couldn't get to me yet. They sat on either side of me during breakfast and Terry was forced to retreat to the Ravenclaw table without having spoken to me.

George never showed up for breakfast, and neither did Fred or Lee. I found myself growing mildly irritated at him, and by the time I was finished, I was full fledged mad. Terry was staring at me the entire time, winking any time I looked over and causing me to feel extremely uncomfortable. I needed George right now and he had to be away, probably pranking someone. I left breakfast as quickly as possible, thankful for the excuse of Transfiguration to get away from Terry's constant stares.

To my horror, Terry rose at the same time as me. I was already walking down the table so it would look odd if I retreated and grabbed Harry or Ron, but what could I do? I'd never rejected someone before. How did I get around talking to Terry? I needed another friend, and I needed one fast.

I stumbled over someone's feet at the end of the table and almost cried with thankfulness when I saw it was Neville. He was standing up to help steady me, so I just pulled him the rest of the way out of his chair.

"Walk with me," I whispered fiercely in his ear. He nodded his head, glancing around the room until his eyes fell on Terry. He glanced at him quickly before turning back to me.

"Looking forward to Charms?" he asked casually, acting surprisingly well. I nodded my head and he continued. "I hear we will be learning about hearing charms." He smiled at his unintended joke before I replied.

"Yes, that should be most helpful with the DA." We were nearing the Transfiguration classroom and I was thanking Merlin that I was almost in the safety of its room. Terry couldn't sit beside me in there.

"When's the next meeting? he asked casually.

"Harry is having it next week. I think he's going to do it on Wednesday, but I'm not sure. We have to do it around his Oc, umm, remedial potions." I couldn't believe I had almost said Occlumency. Neville stared at me like he didn't believe Harry was in remedial potion for minute, but was nice enough not to say anything.

We walked into the class room and I sat on the end. Neville sat beside me. A minute later other student started piling in. The class filled fairly fast, and then Professor McGongall walked in. I was so focused on getting my stuff ready to take notes that I didn't notice Terry slip in behind me.

"Okay class," McGonagall said as she started writing on the chalkboard. I began to copy the work into my notes when I felt someone playing with my hair. It momentarily reminded me of George and I smiled at the feel, until whoever it was pulled too hard. My hand flew to my head and I turned around to glare at whoever it was. I turned to see Terry Boot unnervingly near my face.

"Hi beautiful," he said. His breath smelled of peppermint and it made me want to sneeze. "Are you doing anything after class? There's a study group meeting at the library to discuss DA stuff if you're interested." I stiffened at the request and turned back to the front of the class instantly. I felt honored that he'd go to such lengths to see me, but slightly worried at the fact that he was going to such lengths. Couldn't he see I was with George? We certainly weren't hiding the fact. George frequently held my hand in public, and more than once we had come into a DA meeting late and mussed, clearly having snogged.

How exactly does one go about getting rid of a suitor anyway? I'd never had this problem. I'd never been able to get the ones I wanted to notice me, let alone had anyone I didn't want notice me.

Thankfully, I didn't have to solve the problem right away. I had Arithmacy immediately afterwards and couldn't make it to the library, but I'd see Terry again at lunch.

So, it was with heavy feet that I walked into the great hall, mind frantically thinking of a way that I could avoid or defuse this entire issue. I looked up as I entered the hall to the horror of seeing Terry Boot talking with an obviously irritated Harry. I slowed my approach, hoping to God that he would leave before I arrived, but no such luck, and what was worse, Harry waved me over before he thought. He froze with his hand in the air, and his eyes got comically large he tried to pass off his wave as a yawn, but it was a feeble attempt at best. If I hadn't been so horrified I probably would have laughed at his antics. Terry looked up, a grin lighting his face as he waved me over.

Merlin save me.

I walked as slowly as possible, but I reached the table eventually. I slid in next to Harry, groaning when Terry started talking to me.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" he asked, leaning against the seat where George usually was. This irritated me to no end, but I refrained from sounding mad.

"Yes, I have a paper due in Arithmacy, I'm afraid I'll be working on it all night."

Terry's eyes lit up ominously at my confession. "Really?" he asked, leaning towards me with a smirk. "Michael, Anthony, Padma, and I are also working on the paper she assigned. You can meet with us and we can study together." He stood before I could speak and put an uncomfortably heavy hand on my shoulder. "See you at eight then." And with those words, he was gone.

I turned towards Harry, my face frozen in horror. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Umm, sorry?" he said, grabbing a sandwich from the platter. I just blinked at him as I grabbed one too.

"What am I going to do? How do I get out of this Harry?"

He took a bite, shaking his head. "No idea," he said, his mouth full.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust before turning around in my seat so I was facing forward. "I'm doomed."

"Yep."

I shot him a glare before eating another sandwich. My eyes drifted down the table and I huffed in annoyance. George was still not here. Where on Earth was my boyfriend? I let my eyes drift back down the table and noticed another absence.

"Harry, where's Ron?"

He looked at me for a moment before swallowing his bite. Thank Merlin, I didn't want to see that again.

"He said he had to talk to someone. I thought it was prefect business."

I shook my head, lowering my eyes to my plate again. Ron never missed a meal. I wondered what was keeping him.

I didn't get a chance to find out. I was busy in classes the rest of the day, and never got a chance to talk to Ron, who reappeared in the next class. I also didn't see George any, not even at dinner. I needed an excuse and I needed it quick. It was seven thirty and I was a nervous wreck in the common room.

"What are you so worked up about 'Mione?" Ginny finally questioned. "Just don't show up. They don't need to know why. You can make something up next time you see them. I'll even walk with you to breakfast. I can make sure he doesn't talk to you anytime soon."

She was right. I'd just sleep on it and everything would be better tomorrow.

Sure enough, I woke up the next morning to find both Ginny and George waiting for me in the common room. I was momentarily worried she had told him what was going on, but relaxed instantly when she started talking excitedly about hair and fashion she'd seen in Witch Weekly.

Breakfast started out much calmer than the day before until Harry got a letter. He couldn't open the first one before dozens more landed, all with letters addressed to him. My breath froze as I saw a brown parcel. It couldn't be, could it? I grabbed the package excitedly and thrust it at Harry. "I think I know what this means - open this one first!" I said, grabbing George's hand under the table in my excitement.

Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of _The Quibbler_. He unrolled it to see his own face grinning sheepishly at him from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:  
HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna asked, appearing out of nowhere. She laid her arm on Ron's shoulder, which I found odd, but I ignored it and decided to look into it more later. "It came out yesterday. I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry, "are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," I said eagerly. "Harry, do you mind if we - ?"

"Help yourself," Harry said, reaching for a letter. The four of us, Ron, George, Fred, and myself, started ripping open envelopes.

We looked through letter after letter, saying aloud what the contents were, when we were interrupted by a falsely sweet girlish voice. "What is going on here?" I looked up to see Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?" she asked slowly. A grin lifted my lips as I realized she was scared.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," Umbridge said, looking around the room uneasily before returning her gaze to Harry. I gripped George's hand tightly, forcing him to stay sitting. He'd tensed up when she'd threatened Fred and I knew he wanted to hex her. I looked over at him and sent him a silent plea to stay silent as Umbridge continued. "Well, Mr Potter?"

Harry hesitated before answering, and then he spoke confidently. "People have written to me because I gave an interviewabout what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" she repeated, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?" I smiled as I listened to Harry's answer.

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here." And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet. I normally would have been appalled at his disrespect, but I found it thrilling today.

"When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry answered, and I knew what was going to happen, and that it would be utterly pointless with his invisibility cloak.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter. How you dare . . . how you could . . ." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her. A cold rage filled me and it wasn't just George I was having to hold back now. I would have loved to hex her if I didn't know she would just punish Harry more.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school announcing that the Quibbler was not to be read. They were hung not just on house notice boards, but in the corridors and classrooms too. I was thrilled at the sight of them. Umbridge had just done the very thing to promise everyone would read them.

Her downfall was officially started.

_Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for beating this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

George apologized repeatedly over the next two days. He and Fred had been putting the final payment down for their store at Diagon Alley, something I couldn't begrudge him over. I forgave him and allowed him to follow me on my rounds again, reveling in his nearness, loving it when I passed Umbridge in the halls and she had no idea that George Weasley was much closer to me than eight inches.

Right after I saw her, George invariably pulled me into the first empty classroom we came upon, throwing the cloak off and claiming my lips in a searing kiss. It was intoxicating. Partly because we were doing it illegally, breaking more than ten decrees, but partially because he was so good. I liked everything about him. Everything, even his pranks. I hadn't told him, but he was actually my first kiss. Everyone thought I had kissed Victor, but I hadn't let him. I hadn't really wanted anything more than friendship from him. No, George was the first person I had ever done anything romantic with, the first man I'd ever kissed, ever dated.

The next week passed quickly and before I knew it we were nearing the end of March. Terry hadn't made another move on me, but George also hadn't left my side. I hadn't told him about Terry's persistence. I didn't want to say anything, and I was honestly embarrassed about it. I'd spent a lot more time with both him and Fred, plus I was seeing more of Angelina. I'd never given her much thought, but she was actually really nice.

Everyone was questioning Harry now. They were curious about what had happened. He answered their questions, finally talking about that night. Everyone was reading the Quibbler, despite Umbridge's ban. Plus, everyone was getting fed up with her; they began talking back, breaking decrees. I was constantly brewing Murtlap, but I didn't mind. She'd turned the horror of having to scar your skin into a badge of pride. Students showed them off proudly, seeing who had gotten the cooler message, and who'd had to write more. It became a sign of rebellion, a badge of pride that unified us all in our fight against her. She couldn't stop us from fighting, and the DA kept gaining members, growing steadily fuller despite her efforts. The most notable new member though, was none other than Seamus.

The inclusion of Seamus nearly had me in tears. The five of them, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, were closer than anyone cared to admit, and the fact that Seamus had not been speaking to Harry or Ron had really hurt them. I paired up with George as usual, and we practiced our Patronuses. It was the spell I had the most trouble doing, but it always came much easier when I was around George. Probably because he made me so very happy.

I let my gaze drift around the room, looking at all the people I'd gotten to know over the year. Everyone was doing Patronuses. Ron was standing by Luna, and my brain registered that that should be important, but I pushed it away for a moment. Fred was laughing loudly at something and I looked over to see Angelina being chased by a silvery fox. He didn't notice a silvery bird, one that looked distinctly like a budgie, coming up behind him until it was pecking him on the head. He yelped in surprise and Angelina let out a mischievous laugh.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus yelled from across the room. "Look - ah - it's gone . . . but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

A giggle left my lips despite myself, probably because I was so filled with happiness. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. I had just turned back around to George, smiling as I walked up to him, when I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see who had come, and didn't see anyone at first. Then my eyes made their way to Harry, and I saw Dobby standing in front of him.

Uh-oh

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said, only slightly worried. "What are you - What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, mine included, and it left the room looking and feeling much darker than before. I stepped over to the right, towards George, without conscious thought. He wrapped his arm around me protectively while Dobby kept speaking.

"Harry Potter, sir . . ." the elf squeaked, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves have been warned not to tell . . . "

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she . . ."

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked, his face growing pale. He knew though. We all knew. There was only one person who could be coming.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked in a horrified whisper, his face going even paler.

Somehow, Harry managed to keep a straight head on. I was panicking far worse than I ever had before. My body had gone rigid but I was shaking uncontrollably. I'd latched onto George's arm so tight that it would probably take the Jaws of Life to extract my hand.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby wailed, pounding his head on the floor.

Straightening up, Harry stared at our still, terrified forms. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he bellowed. "RUN!"

Everyone pelted towards the exit at once. George was pulling me along. The door was packed for a moment, and then it burst open and students ran all over. I turned back as George drug me onward, yelling for Harry to get a move on. He was trying to grab Dobby, and I knew then he wouldn't make it, but I couldn't get back. George, ever the calm one in moments like these, pulled me away from where I was headed, and dragged me towards the library. Of course, the library was closer than the dorm, and it would make more sense for me to be there. I nearly cried with relief when I ducked inside its doors. I knew this room. I was back on even footing.

George led me down the aisle to a table in the far corner. Fred and Angelina were right behind him and helped him pull a few books off the shelf and lay them on the table, opening them at pages with amazing speed. Fred and Angelina then sat down, before going at each other in a passionate embrace.

George then sat down in a chair, pulled me down on top of his lap and began to snog me furiously, pulling at my shirt, running his long fingers through my hair, and making me breathless. He pulled one hand from my hair after a moment and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his own shirt. I complied and began pulling at it, before I dove my other hand into his ginger locks. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew George Weasley was far better at not getting caught than I was, so I followed his lead. Plus, Fred and Angelina were doing the same thing, so obviously it was some sort of plan they knew of. I kissed him as soundly as I could from my position, but I needed a better angle. So I moved around on him until I was straddling his lap.

I'd never gotten this serious with George, and it scared me a little, but I was enjoying myself. He was a brilliant kisser, and the hand he was running up and down my back was causing me to shiver in extremely pleasant ways. Normally, I would have been horrified at the fact that I was kissing George this, um, _passionately_ in front of other people, but right now I was just enjoying it. I probably would have gone on for hours, and George certainly seemed inclined to, but we were interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP WAVING YOUR WAND AROUND IN MY LIBRARY!" Madame Pince bellowed at someone before a hand was pulling me from George roughly. I landed in another chair and was surprised to see Draco glaring down at me, wand drawn and aimed at George, Fred, and Angelina, and he was looking oddly upset.

"What," growled George, who, to my immense relief, looked thoroughly snogged, "do you think you're doing?" He had stood now, and was walking towards the much shorter Malfoy threateningly.

Malfoy, whose arm was still on my shoulder, paled visibly-probably remembering how thoroughly George had hit him-took a small step back, his hand still on my shoulder. Fred was right behind his brother, a dark look on his face. Angelina was staring at him, pulling his arm towards her. He finally got the message and stepped back beside her. Malfoy was still holding me, and I finally got my thoughts together enough to actually do something about it.

"Let go of me!" I said, shoving his hand off me and standing. Malfoy looked down at me in surprise, apparently having forgotten I was there. I turned so I was standing next to George and looked at Madame Pince. She was glaring fiercely at Malfoy's drawn wand, clearly wanting to hex the ignorant little git. I quite agreed with her. Any spell could cause immense damage to the books in this library. In an act that surprised me a little bit I reached forward, and pushed the tip down, so it was pointing at the floor.

Malfoy's eyes had traveled to mine and then dropped to my neckline, his eyes widening in surprise, and then his mouth twitched up into an evil smirk. I felt a cold breeze and then lowered my eyes to discover that my bra was showing, to my immense and utter horror. I quickly straightened, up, buttoning my shirt back up as I did so. George had turned a furious red, and looked as though he were about to explode as he glared at Malfoy.

Madame Pince, who had started when she realized what Malfoy was looking at, also looked like she would have liked to hex him. I was probably her favorite student, and she had even given me permission to lock up for her on occasion.

"What do you want?" George snarled again, pulling me so I was behind him. I peeked around his shoulder, wondering if we'd been caught on our way in here.

"Yeah?" Fred growled his face murderous. "Was one round not enough for you? Need another beating?" Angelina clutched his arm and looked pleadingly at him, clearly not wanting a fight.

Malfoy shook his head and seemed to come out of some sort of trance before returning to his cocky grin. "I'm gathering up students. Umbridge found some suspicious activity, and she told us to round up all the students in on it."

"Then you've got four who weren't," Madame Pince said quickly before George or I could reply. "These four have been in here studying since dinner. They've been, ah, going at it, for the last half hour." She was still glaring at Malfoy, but had given me a small smile.

"A fifth year studying with three seventh?" Malfoy said, not sounding fooled.

"Yeah," George said, leaning forward threateningly. "I was helping her study for her Charms OWL."

"Fred and I were studying for our Charms NEWT," Angelina said in a no questions voice. Malfoy ignored her and Fred, turning to George and me. He leaned in towards George, raising his wand again.

"Looked more like you were trying to get inside the mudblood to me," Draco said bitterly. George roared and leapt over the desk, knocking Malfoy to the floor at the same time Madame Pince started yelling at him. Fred was with him in half a second and both boys were far more than Malfoy could handle. Angelina was yelling in outrage at Malfoy's use of the word, but I didn't even care he'd used it. I just didn't want anyone to get into any more trouble.

"NO!" I started yelling, trying to get to the boys. They were tangled up and throwing punches, but George's were better aimed and Fred's better executed. Malfoy was looking rough and it had only been a few seconds. I shot a freezing spell at him as quickly as I could, pulling George off of him as best I could. He finally came with me, glaring at the still frozen Malfoy. I turned instantly to Madame Pince, as Angelina pulled Fred up. She looked horrified by the whole ordeal.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, checking the books on the desk for damage. "I-"

But she cut me off, pulling me, and I in turn pulling George who pulled Fred who pulled Angelina, out of the aisle and down the library till we were at the entrance.

"Go," she whispered. "I'll keep the little fiend here, but don't come back tonight. I'll keep your alibi if anyone should ask." A small smile played on her lips as she looked at me, but quickly turned back into her fierce scowl as she saw George behind me.

I nodded my head, thanking her profusely before George pulled me away. I exited the room with him, holding his hand and leaning into him as we walked down the hall. Fred and Angelina were beside us, just as tense and quiet. We made it to the common room, thanking Merlin that we weren't caught.

_Thanks for all your review so far, there the best! Let me know of any plot lines you'd like to see... Things are about to get crazy at Hogwarts!_

_Thanks also to Ninja Goldfish who took the time to beta this story._


	14. Chapter 14

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lee, Lavender, Pavarti, Katie, Alicia, Dean and Seamus were all waiting in the common room when we arrived. They had tense looks on their faces, smiling nervously when they saw us enter. It was Neville, surprisingly, who answered my unspoken pleas for knowledge.

"All the Gryffindors are already here. We sent the younger ones to bed already, but the rest of us decided to wait up. We know Padma, Michael, Anthony, and Terry also got away, as well as Hannah, Justin, and Ernie. No word yet on the others." He cast a worried look at the door as George, Fred, Angelina and I sat down on the floor. "We've had no sign of Harry though." He looked at me anxiously, his eyes wide and his body tense. "Have you seen him?"

I froze next to George, squeezing his hand tightly in my own.

"No," I whispered, tears filling my worried eyes.

George gently stroked my back, pulling me closer to his warm arms. "It's alright 'Mione, I'm sure he's fine." The words had no sooner left his mouth than the door burst open, and Harry walked through, looking pale, tense, and worried, but completely unscathed.

We'd kept poor Harry up for over an hour and a half, drilling him with endless questions. It was well past midnight, and dangerously close to one before we actually made it up to bed. I doubt anyone got much sleep, though-well, anyone who wasn't sleeping on emerald sheets. I still couldn't believe Dumbledore had left. It didn't seem real. We couldn't have Hogwarts with out him, it wouldn't be right. We'd lost our protection, lost our one ally in this school. Well, that wasn't entirely true, we had the rest of the teachers, but we lost our only ally with actual power to do anything. The others couldn't act up much lest they get kicked out.

I got up at six. I hadn't slept much and just stopped trying. I went downstairs in the common room to wait for the others. George came down firstand came up to me with an unnervingly worried expression on his face.

He sat down on the couch beside me, gently running a hand along the contours of my jaw. The touch sent a chill down my back; it felt more intimate than any kiss we had ever shared.

"I'm sorry about snogging you like that last night without asking first, and about the whole shirt thing. I wouldn't do something like that usually, but we needed to look like we'd been going at each other for a while…" He trailed off looking mad suddenly. "I'm really sorry it was Malfoy who stopped us." He glared at the fire, his eyes fierce and angry. "I could have hexed him for the way he looked at you," he hissed, gripping his wand tightly. I was so flattered that he'd get so mad about protecting my honorthat I couldn't possible be upset about the kiss.

Besides, I had rather enjoyed it.

I sat up in my chair and gave him a fierce hug, kissing him on the cheek before sitting back on the couch. He looked mildly surprised, but pleased.

"What was that for?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"For helping me escape, for protecting my honor, and for snogging me senseless."

He gave me his signature cocky grin, the one that made my heart flutter, before he spoke.

"I'm always happy to snog you senseless. It's a talent I've perfected."

"Just so long as you only use it on me," I said, smiling.

He laughed softly at that, before he grew serious again.

"Do you remember what I told you a few nights ago?" he asked softly, staring at me with his liquid blue eyes. I nodded my head slowly, feeling tense and nervous. "I think I'm about to start using your permission. Fred and I are about to unleash the full power of our inventions, and I need to know you won't be mad." His voice was soft as he spoke, worried. I scooted closer to him on the couch, running my hand along the collar of his robe absentmindedly as I looked up into his eyes.

"I think it's about time Mr. Weasley." I leaned up to him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, reveling in his nearness before I lowered myself back down to the couch. "I could never be mad at you rebelling against Umbridge. Just try not to hurt any students, 'kay?"

He nodded his head, looking distinctly happier. "Merlin 'Mione," he whispered as I leaned into him again. "When did you start breaking rules?"

"When my boyfriend was told not to make trouble. I figured someone had to do it."

I sat with George at breakfast. We'd seen the signs upon leaving the Common Room: they were everywhere, no way we could have missed them. He was quiet and thoughtful all during breakfast, and it was rather unnerving.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced  
Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.  
Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

A sick rage filled me at the sight of them, fueling my desire to break every rule I could. The desire to do so shocked me, though. When had everything changed? Umbridge had changed me into a rule breaker. Although, George hadn't hurt the transformation. We finished breakfast swiftly, needing to get out of the great hall and away from Umbridge's voice and glare. George had a free period after breakfast, so he walked me to Transfiguration.

I had my arm around his waist, snuggling into him despite the fact that I was openly breaking a rule. It was one that I thoroughly enjoyed breaking. I loved being closer than eight inches to George.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I froze, expecting for all the world that it was Draco.

Terry Boot was standing there.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" George demanded, turning around and glaring at him. Terry ignored him and smiled in what he clearly thought was a winning way. He'd no idea that George and I were already far too near the snapping point to be messed with. Besides, I was getting sick of him following me, of him watching me.

"Hey, Love, what's say we go find an empty class room?"

George actually snarled and made to leap forward, but I beat him to it. I slapped Terry hard across the face before stepping back.

"How dare you!" I gasped, squeezing George to me. He sensed my worry and grabbed me protectively. Terry just grinned wider as he wiped his lip. It made chills run up my back, not like George's pleasure filled ones-these were of fright.

"You don't have to lower your standards Hermione. You should be dating someone who is smarter, destined for better things than simple mischief," he said.

"That's it!" I snapped, finally losing my patience, not that I'd had much to begin with. Who did he think he was? My George was smart, and he would do great with his joke shop. Rage filled me, causing my blood to boil as I stepped towards the insolent brat, hate clear on my face. "What will it take to convince you I'm not interested? George is my boyfriend! I am dating George!" Terry's eyes grew wide as I talked, looking alarmed. "Please stop talking to me. I'm not interested in anything. George is more than enough for me. He's brilliant, and he'll be wonderful at whatever he tries. At least he has the courage to stand up to Umbridge."

Terry took a small step back, looking shocked at my rejection. Really, how naïve could the dumb boy get? Hadn't I made my disinterest obvious? He shook his head, looking at me like he thought I was crazy. I made to turn, intending on continuing to Transfiguration for my class, but George stopped me. He pulled me into a crushing hug, claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I completely forgot Terry was there as I leaned up and into the kiss. I always got carried away with George's kisses, though.

He broke it a minute later, smiling down at me with his liquid blue eyes. "Sorry about that," he whispered, I became aware of students walking around us to get into class and felt my cheeks flush. "Got a bit jealous," he finished. I lowered myself to my feet, but not before giving him a quick hug.

"No need to be," I said before letting go of him and running into class.

Classes passed by quickly, until I found myself walking back from Herbology with Ron, Harry, and Ernie MacMillian. Harry had just told the story of what happened with Dumbledore for the umpteenth time and I had drowned them out until I heard Ernie say, "Dumbledore will be back before long." That piqued my interest and I listened in with unhidden interest as he whispered the next part. "The Fat Friar told me that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her. Apparently she had a right little tantrum." I almost laughed at that, but I was too mad about Umbridge to find much of anything funny.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Heads office," I said viciously, thinking of hexes I'd like to try on her. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-" I would have gone on for hours in my description of her but I was cut off by another.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked as he rounded the corner, Crabbe and Goylebehind him. I felt myself flush at the memory of last night and felt sparks actually shoot out of the end of my wand. His eyes widened at the sight of them and he grinned maliciously.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Grffyindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled, his voice making me sick. The thing was, I'd no doubt he could do it.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," Ernie piped up at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" Ron snarled, leaning forward.

Draco rolled his eyes, sneering at us. "I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King, but members of the inquisitorial squad-"

"The what?" I asked quickly, and sharply. What had Umbridge done now?

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny pin on his robe. It made my stomach turn at the sight of it. "A select group of students were hand picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway we have the power to dock points…" He grinned evilly, eying me up and down, his gaze lingering on my chest a moment longer than necessary just to antagonize me. "So Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude, Five because I don't like you Potter, Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that." Ron raised his wand threateningly but I knew that was what Malfoy wanted. I pushed it down quickly, whispering 'Don't' to him. Malfoy gave an evil grin.

"Smart Granger."

I glared at him and spoke before I could stop myself. "I think you got beaten up enough last night, unless you'd like another round?"

He flushed scarlet at that and raised his wand. "How dare you, little mudblood! Ten more points!" he bellowed before walking down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him.

Ernie looked after him appalled. "He was bluffing. He can't be allowed to dock points. . . that would be ridiculous . . . it would completely undermine the prefect system." Harry, Ron and I shook our heads, turning to look at the giant hour glasses that held our points. Every single one but Slytherin was losing points even as we watched.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred said, coming down the stairs behind us. I turned, feeling my spirits lift instantly at the sight of George. I walked up beside him and clasped his hand as Harry explained.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points!"

"Yeah," George said, squeezing my hand as he looked down at me. "Montague tried to do us during break," he finished. Warning bells went off in my head at that statement. Ron's too apparently because he spoke first.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?"

Fred smiled wickedly, leaning against the stairs banister with a casual air. "He never managed to get all the words our due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that vanishing cabinet on the first floor."

I was shocked momentarily before I felt George tighten his grip on my hand. He had asked for permission to prank, and I had given it.

"Won't you get caught though?" I questioned, gazing at him worriedly. Fred answered for his twin.

"Not until Montague reappears, but that could take weeks. I dunno where we sent him." His voice was cool and casual, making me feel even more alarmed. "Anyway," he continued, "we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" I questioned, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Course we have," George said like that was a silly question. "Never been expelled have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred said.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," George continued.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," Fred finished.

"Now?" I questioned, feeling both thrilled and horrified.

"Well, now –" George started.

" - what with Dumbledore gone –" Fred continued.

" - we reckon a bit of mayhem – "

" - is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," they finished together. George looked down at me, a slightly worried look on his handsome face.

"You know," I said, a subtle smirk lifting my lips, "you really mustn't cause trouble." George and Fred both exploded in a grin at that, while Harry, Ron, and Ernie looked highly disconcerted.

"Now, you all had better go to the great hall for lunch. You want the teachers to know you didn't have anything to do with it."

"Do I want to know what?" I asked casually as they led the way to the great hall.

George smiled widely, "Sorry, I must not speak out." I gave him a playful smack on the arm before running ahead to the great hall.

Umbridge, watch out.

_A/N: Thanks to Ninja Goldfish who took the time to beta this. She's incredible!_


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't believe when Filch snagged Harry, but I was thrilled minutes later when I heard a boom come from somewhere out in the hall. It was so loud that even the dishes on the table rattled. Everything grew painfully quiet for a moment, and then a thousand smaller booms filled the air. The doors to the great hall burst open and the show began. Someone (I didn't need to guess who) had set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. But they were far better than any others I had seen before. The colors were far more vivid, and the shapes far wilder. Dragons made of gold and green sparks were soaring all around the hall; phoenixes made of gold and orange, and red flaming sparks twirled around the corridors; neon pink Catherine wheels that were bigger than me were whizzing around the air like flying saucers; a Gryffindor lion made of streams of red and gold sparks charged down the hall; a Raven of sparks swooped down and singed heads; a badger scampered along the floor, leaving trails of fires in its wake; rockets with tails of silver were ricocheting off walls. Sparklers were writing words in the air, most of which were swear words; firecrackers were exploding everywhere in brilliant flashes of color. The most incredible part, though, was that none of them were fading. They just kept on getting wilder in their flights. They also weren't hurting any students, only the ones wearing the Inquisitorial Squad badges. It was brilliant and beautiful, perfectly executed. From the hall I could hear Umbridge screaming wildly at Filch. I got up from my seat, smiling at Ginny and Ron who also got up, and we ran to the hall to see what was happening.

Umbridge was running around in a panic, casting spells at the fireworks, and then promptly screaming at Filch not to use the spell-as though he could have cast them. The man was a Squib! He was chasing them with a flaming broom, a look of utter rage on his gnarled face. I broke down laughing, running towards my next class in an attempt not to be caught laughing in the halls by Umbridge. I'd have to praise George for these, they were brilliant.  
I ran towards Transfiguration, a huge grin on my face when I got stopped by a beautiful purple firecracker. It sparkled happily in front of me, growing larger and larger, until with a loud pop it transformed into a beautiful, sparkling rose. It floated gracefully to the ground where I promptly grabbed it. It was still cracking, small explosions happening on the petals, causing it to flash brilliantly. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and caused me to nearly cry with happiness. I promptly stuck it in my hair, thanking Merlin that I didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

I'd have to give George a very long kiss tonight; the rose was beautiful. He'd truly outdone himself with all of this. I knew Fred had helped, but I only thought of George as I sat through class, laughing happily when McGonagall sent Susan Brown to get Umbridge. The teachers were having just as much fun with the fireworks as the students. Classes didn't seem near as long with the beautiful explosions occurring every few minutes, and the teachers had Umbridge running around in a panic all day, making her get rid of all the fireworks. By the time we were headed back to the common room that night, I was far happier than I'd been in weeks, months really. The fireworks had been better than all the DA meetings. The rage on Umbridge's face was great, and it made me want to skip with glee.

I entered the common room to find Fred and George surrounded by throngs of fans. They were being cheered and questioned and congratulated by everyone. I fought my way through the crowduntil I finally came up next to George. He smiled happily when he saw me but I spoke first, needing to tell him how awesome he was.

"They were wonderful fireworks, with really great magic."

"Thanks," he said, looking surprised and pleased. "We named them Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs." I smiled appreciatively at the name, smiling even larger when he led me away from the others. "Only thing is, we used our whole stock. We're going to have to start again from scratch."

I smiled, grabbing him in a fierce hug. "Let me know if you need any help," I said quietly, giving him a quick kiss. He widened his eyes in surprise, smiling brilliantly a minute later.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Hermione Granger offering to break rules and create prank items. What has this world come to?"

I smiled, fighting a laugh. "Desperate times Mr. Weasley," I said, trying to look solemn. He laughed at that and just shook his head, raising a hand to finger my hair. His fingers brushed the rose and he smiled, almost shyly.

"Thanks George, that was beautiful magic," I said, pulling it from my hair and staring at it in wonder again.

"Wow, two compliments in a day, it really must be desperate times."

"George!" Fred called, interrupting our moment. "I need your help!" George smiled sheepishly at me before giving me a quick peck on the lips and turning back to Fred. My eyes caught a glimpse of Ron and Harry in the corner of the room and I walked over to them. They were pulling their homework out of the bag with looks of distinct dislike.

"Oh," I said, walking up to them, "why don't we have a night off?" I sat down beside them, pulling out a deck of cards as a silver tailed rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday. We'll have plenty of time then." I smiled pleasantly at them and began to deal the cards.  
"Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked me in disbelief as he picked up his cards. I laid the stack down and smiled wickedly.

"Now you mention it, d'you know . . . I think I'm feeling a bit . . . rebellious." They both laughed at that and grabbed the cards, happy just to let the homework stay undone.

We went to bed about an hour later, and the next day was much as the others had been, long, dull, and full of work, though slightly more boring because of the lack of fireworks. I went to the library after my last class, deciding to do some reading before the Easter break. I had been reading for about an hour when I sensed someone come up from behind me. He covered my eyes and I stiffened until I caught a familiar scent.

"Guess who!" George said cheerfully, and much too loudly for a library. After a moment of debating I decided to tease him.

"Is it Terry?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"What?" he yelped, spinning me around.

"Oh!" I said, sounding surprised. "Hi Fred!" His mouth dropped open and he looked stricken. I broke down laughing, earning myself a very disapproving look from Madam Pince. George finally realized I was teasing him and actually managed to speak.

"That was not funny Hermione," he said, pretending to pout. I had pity on him and reached up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I lowered myself back down. He was smiling broadly now, completely having forgotten my teasing. "I didn't expect to see you until dinner."

He grabbed my bag and looped it over his shoulder before taking my hand and pulling me up out of the chair. He tugged my hand and led me down the aisle, stopping at Madam Pince's desk. "You might want to put a water proof charm on the books sometime soon," he said, giving her a wink before he pulled me out into the halls.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned. "And what did you mean by 'water proof charm'?"

He smiled and slowed down, walking casually through the halls. "We warned her about the fireworks last time, I was just giving her a heads up on our next prank."

"That's really sweet," I said softly, my voice suddenly constricted. Not many people would have thought about the danger the fireworks would pose to the books. "Wait a minute," I said, realizing where we were. "This is the room of requirements."

George smiled down at me nodding his head. "Yep, you and I are going on a date," he said, pushing the door open.

"Really?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Yep. Tonight, you're all mine." The way he said it, his voice all low and husky caused a shiver to go down my back, not at all unpleasantly either.

I stepped through the door into the room of requirements, gasping when I realized we were by the lake at the Burrow. It was late at night, and the sky was full of stars. George walked in behind me, a smile playing on his face.

"Oh, this is wonderful," I breathed. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along beside him, right up to the edge of the water. He spread a blanket out, a quilt that looked hand made. He sat down on it, pulling me down beside him. He reached into his pocket, pulling a small basket out of his pocket. He waved his wand at it and it grew into a full sized picnic basket. He pulled out several sandwichesand a plate of brownies.

He smiled sheepishly when he saw me eying them. "I remembered how much you enjoyed them last time." I smiled brightly, grabbing a brownie as I intertwined our fingers. He laughed at my eagerness, scolding me playfully. "Those are for dessert."

We ate and talkedabout everything from OWL's, Harry, muggle movies, to their joke shop. There was clearly something he wanted to talk about, but he was too worried to say whatever it was. I decided it was best not to push him, knowing he'd tell me whenever he was ready.

"Hermione?" he finally said, his voice low and even. We'd been watching the sky quietly for a few moments. He'd grabbed a blanket we weren't sitting on, and wrapped it around our shoulders. I was sitting right next to him, leaning into his side. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and it made me feel safe and warm.

"Yes?" I questioned.

He turned towards me, his vivid eyes capturing my own. He wasn't smiling, and the loss of his grin worried me. He didn't look himself without a smile. "Fred and I aren't finishing the year," he said quietly, dropping his eyes from mine. "We don't need our NEWTs for what we're doing, and we've already got the shop. We're just waiting for the right time to pull our last prank." He grinned. It was a small one and didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a grin nonetheless. "It'll be our best ever. We're going out with a bang."

I smiled softly up at him, hiding the terror that I felt. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, and tears threatened to fall from my eyes. He was breaking up with me. He was leaving school and leaving me. I couldn't breathe anymore; my chest was threatening to break from the pain each beat of my heart was causing me as I looked up into his eyes, knowing he wouldn't look at me again. I'd go back to just being Ron's friend. The room suddenly felt cold, despite the warm blanket and George.

It was all over. The blissful happiness, the ability to forget my stress, the simple pleasure of laughter, all done. Without George I wouldn't have it anymore.

He'd turned his head from me, not noticing my impending breakdown. "I was wondering, see, I'd still like to date you." His voice had grown very quiet, and I knew I had to have misheard that last bit.

"Excuse me?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Would you still like to keep dating me?" he asked, turning towards me, but not lifting his eyes.

An exuberant smile lifted my lips as I sat up on my haunches. "Yes, I'd like that." And then I kissed him firmly on the lips. After all, words didn't cover this sort of thing nearly as well as actions.

_A/N: Thanks to Ninja Goldfish who beta read this._


	16. Chapter 16

We had to do career advising today, and I hadn't a real clue as to what I wanted to be. I'd looked through hundreds of pamphlets, and I was really beginning to worry. I knew Harry would be an Auror, and Ron would probably join him, but I really didn't want to be a dark wizard catcher. I wanted to do something more, I don't know, more. I wanted to change things, make life better somehow. I wanted to free house-elves, improve the working conditions for magical creatures, make our system less prejudiced. I just didn't know what field would cover that.

I mean, what career does one choose to change the world? At least I knew one thing: it wasn't banking. I tossed the booklet on training trolls aside, diving back into the seemingly endless supply of pamphlets for another career.

"Hey," a low voice said in my ear. A smile erupted on my face and I turned to see Fred and George coming to join us. George sat beside me on the couch, while Fred sat on the arm of the couch. I grabbed George in a brief hug before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. Fred rolled his eyes at his twin but turned to Harry.

"Ginny's had a word with us about you," he said, stretching his legs out on the table, which made half of our pamphlets fall to the floor. I rolled my eyes at him but snuggled into George's side, enjoying the brief study break. Fred continued talking, eyes still on Harry. "She says you need to talk to Sirius."

"What?" I asked sharply, sitting up and glaring at Harry. George gently tugged me back down, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah…" Harry said, paling as he tried to act casual. "Yeah, I thought I'd like-" I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Don't be so ridiculous. With Umbridge groping around the fires and frisking all the owls?" Surely I wasn't the only one who thought in this school, surely he knew he couldn't. It would be sure to get him in trouble, and Sirius caught.

"Actually," George said, squeezing me to his side and kissing the top of my head, "we think we can find a way around that. It's a simple matter of causing a diversion." I froze against him, our conversation from last night echoing in my mind. They were going to do their last prank? No, that would mean they were leaving…. I clutched his side tightly, unconsciously pulling him closer to me as I realized what they were going to do. "Now you may have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?" George continued, gently rubbing my back. Everyone else nodded, not having noticed my tensing up.

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" Fred continued for George, who was starting to grimace at how tightly I was holding him. "No point at all," Fred went on, "we answered ourselves, and of course, we'd have messed up people's revision, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do." Tears filled my eyes and I turned my head into George's shoulder. No, he couldn't leave yet, it was too soon, too soon!

"But it's business as usual from tomorrow, and if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

I thanked Merlin as I spotted a gaping hole in their plan. I leaned forward quickly, looking at Fred from beside George, my eyes were full of tears, so he was blurry, but no one other than the two of them seemed to notice my distress.

"Even if you do cause a diversion, which I've no doubt you will, how is Harry supposed to talk to him? All the floo's are being watched."

Harry answered which surprised and irritated me. "Umbridge's office," he said quietly. I froze next to George and turned towards him slowly, my eyes murderous no doubt.

"Are-you-insane?" I asked, my voice quavering. Was he really going into her office, illegally?

"I don't think so," he said quietly, thinking I was really asking the question. I shook my head in exasperation. They didn't understand! If George and Fred went through with this prank, they wouldn't be coming back.

I'd lose him, and I wasn't ready to, not yet.

"And how are you getting there in the first place?" I questioned quickly, hoping to throw him off with logic. It had always worked before.

He answered just as quickly, seeming ready for it. "Sirius's knife." The speed of the answer, and his actual answer threw me off and I actually stuttered.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," he explained. "So even if she's bewitched the door so Alahomora won't work, which I bet she has."

"Is there no other way?" I asked quietly, staring at George sadly.

He looked at me softly, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "'Fraid not," he said.

"Right then," Fred said quickly, probably sensing my impending melt down. "We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors. Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office. I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" he asked George.

George, still staring at me, answered quietly, never taking his eyes off me. "Easy."

"What sort of diversion is it?" Ron asked.

"You'll see little bro," Fred said, standing up with a smile. George rose too and I had to fight all the harder not to break down into tears. "At least you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow." Ron looked annoyed but nodded his head, not that I could really see him, my eyes were blurry again with unshed tears.

"Hermione, could you come with us?" George asked before they left. I nodded my head. I only had until five o'clock tomorrow to spend time with them. No way I was missing a minute. I hopped off the couch and went up to George. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

"Ange?" Fred called up to the dormitory. An answering call sounded, and a moment later Angelina was trotting down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

She must have known too.

Fred grabbed her in a fierce hug before leading the way out of the common room. Ron and Harry watched us leave with curious looks. We walked down the halls quietly, no one saying anything. The silence was heavy and felt like it would suffocate me.

Fred opened a secret passageway that George had taken me to to snog once or twice and I felt a painful twang in my chest at the memory. Instead of stopping at the entrance like we always had, though, they led us deeper. The path went on for a while. We seemed to be traveling far. The darkness of the tunnel was oddly soothing to me. It calmed me, helped me think clearer. An idea occurred to me and caused me to wipe away the tears. I wouldn't be able to floo Georgeor Owl him, but this idea would work, and probably be better. I just had to make sure to do it before the night was over.

We'd been walking for a good half hour and I was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of prank when we suddenly came to the end of the tunnel. A single ladder rose up to a trapdoor in the ceiling, but it was shut so we couldn't see what was up there.

Fred gave a mocking bow and pointed to the ladder. "Ladies first," he said, smirking at Angelina. She gave the ladder one look and then turned back to Fred with her hands on her hips, looking a lot like Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think so, Frederick." He laughed at the use of his full name before stepping towards the ladder.

"Relax, love. I'll go first," he said, springing up the ladder as quickly and agile as a monkey. George gave me a squeeze and then followed him, leaving me and Angelina alone.

She looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "Do you know what's going on tonight?" she asked. I shook my head, mildly amused at their antics. "I'll go first. You're younger, but I'm faster," she said, smiling widely as she grabbed hold of the ladder. I was right behind her, climbing the ladder a bit more clumsily, but just as quickly.

My head emerged and I was blinded by the bright light. It had been extremely dark in the tunnel, and my eyes weren't used to this light. A pair of strong arms pulled me up and off the ladder, cradling me to a warm, solid chest that I loved so very much.

"Okay," Fred whispered, leaning towards me. My eyes were adjusting so I could make everyone out. George was on my left, holding me to him as he leaned towards Fred. Fred was across from us, with Angelina on his right. "We're going to apparate out of here. We're in Honeydukes so be quiet."

"Ever apparated before, Hermione?" George asked quietly. I shook my head no, feeling only a little nervous. He smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, it's not bad. Just grip my arm tightly and don't let go. It's a little unpleasant and you'll probably feel better if you close your eyes." I nodded my head and tightened my grip on his arm, closing my eyes tightly.

"Go!" I heard Fred and George say together. He twisted sharply and I was suddenly being pulled, stretched, squished, and contorted. I was being pressed in all directions and I felt like hot iron bands were wrapping around me. I promptly felt I was going to lose my lunch. Thank Merlin I had kept my eyes close and hadn't eaten anything, I would have lost it. I was not about to let myself get sick in front of George.

He held me steady as I swayed momentarily before regaining my footing. "Wow," he said, smiling proudly at me. "You handled that really well. Most people get sick."

I smiled wryly, my hands on my stomach. "Can't imagine why, delightful way of traveling." He laughed at that and helped me straighten up, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, taking in his scent and his warmth. I looked around and was surprised to see that we were by the lake at the Burrow. Fred and Angelina were just ahead of us, sitting down on a blanket that had been laid out. We walked over to them, our hands swaying gently back and forth as we walked. We sat by them, a small distance, before Fred and George spoke.

"As you both know," Fred started.

"We're going to be leaving tomorrow," George continued.

"We have the shop ready to go."

"Now we just want to do what we can to help Harry."

"And cause Umbridge as much grief as possible."

"We have one request we'd like to ask of you two," George finished.

Angelina and I both spoke without having to think. "Anything."

They both smiled before grabbing our hands simultaneously, and then clasping them together, so I was now holding Angelina's hand.

"Watch out for each other. We're not going to be around anymore, and we know you don't need protecting," Fred said, staring at Angelina softly.

"But we'd appreciate it if you tried to keep each other safe," George finished, looking at me with a slightly wistful look. I tore my eyes from his and looked at Angelina. She'd become my friend over the last few months. I'd never really had any girl friends except for Ginnyand Luna. Somehow, though, she had worked her way through and become a real friend. I could talk to her about random stuff, clothes, books, studies, even George. Plus, she never got embarrassed or grossed out like Ginny did because she was his brother.

"Of course," I said softly.

At the same time Angelina said, "I will."

Both boys visibly relaxed before grabbing us. "Great!"

George let go of me too quickly, pulling back and reaching into his robe pocket. "I have something to give you. You know, so you don't forget about me over the next month. So you don't get the urge to go after Terry or something." He had a sparkle in his eye as he spoke, drawing a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to me, and I grabbed it with shaky hands. It was small, and a beautiful white, as though it were made of pearl. I opened it very slowly, trying not to damage it. Inside was a beautiful locket. The front contained the firework rose that George had made me. He'd somehow managed to charm it so that it was the size of a quarter and stuck to the front of the locket.

"Ooh," I breathed, eyes filling with tears. It was incredibly beautiful.

"Open it up," George said softly. I obliged and the tears fell out of my eyes as I saw a little projection of George and me dancing on the left side, the right side had two strands of hair intertwined, mine and his.

I closed it carefully, squeezing it to my chest as I closed my eyes and wiped the tears away. I promptly handed it back to George and turned, lifting my hair up so he could clasp it around my neck. I felt the cool metal against my neck, and then he clasped it, letting it go so that it fell between my breast, the cold metal lay beside my heart. I turned back around and grabbed George in a strong hug, squeezing him to me until there was no space between us.

"Thank you so much, George," I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back. I then let go and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He returned it eagerly, pressing me into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a while, oblivious to Fred and Angelina sitting just a few inches from us. Finally, we broke apart for air, gasping and holding onto each other. Fred and Angelina broke their kiss a moment later, gasping as well.

"Forge," Fred said, breathing heavily, "I think it's time to start the night's entertainment."

"Couldn't agree more Gred," George answered. He turned around and laid down on the blanket, pulling me down beside him so I was lying on my back, head resting on his arm. Fred did the same, and then he waved his wand. We waited quietly for a moment, and then the sky lit up in a show of fireworks. Where the show at Hogwarts had been flashy and wild, this one was reserved and romantic. Millions of flashes lit the sky in beautiful colors, the endless stream of light creating an affect much like the northern lights. It was wondrous magic, beautiful to behold, and I knew I'd never forget this night, regardless of what happened. The show went on for a while. I didn't know how long-I lost track of time gazing at the beautiful lights. But they faded eventually and I knew we needed to return. Fred and George both stood, holding their hands out to help us up. We rose quietly, still in awe at the beautiful show. They led us towards the middle of the yard and I barely had time to realize what was going on before we apparated back to Honeydukes. We hopped down the tunnel and began the long walk back to Hogwarts.

We were quiet on the way back, but it wasn't like the quiet on the way here had been. This was a peaceful quiet, full of promise and hope. We were quite near to Hogwarts before I remembered my plan.

"Guys," I said, suddenly, causing Angelina to jump slightly. "Let me see your DA galleons." They looked at me curiously, but obliged. I took themand my own out, and began making complex incantations and wand movements. A few moments later I handed them back, smiling bashfully.

"I charmed them so we can talk to each other now. Just start by putting down the first letter of the person's name and you'll open a connection to them, and then you can send your message. I thought it would help us keep contact. I don't think Umbridge will let owls through, and the floo won't work."

"Hermione," George started, beaming down at me.

"You are bloody brilliant," Fred finished, and equally large grin lighting his face. I just smiled happily and hugged George.

_A/N: Thanks to Ninja Goldfish who beta read this._


	17. Chapter 17

I

had to fight the urge to skip breakfast when I saw George standing in the common room the next morning. This would be my last day with him at Hogwarts. My last breakfast with him in the Great Hall. I latched onto him quickly, snuggling into his chest, inhaling his scent and memorizing the feel of him against my body. He didn't laugh like he usually did, he just held me tightly, smoothing my hair.

"Come on Hermione, we need to go to breakfast." I nodded my head glumly, wanting to do anything but.

The tables were full, and extremely rowdy. The break had restored everyone's spirits, and they were all feeling rebellious. I didn't join in on the jokesor laugh at the silliness-I was too blue. I was going to be losing the main source of my laughter today.

He walked me to my first class, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I loved the feel of it, and had to fight back tears when he dropped me off at my class and left. The lesson drug on endlessly, and I paid little attention to it. I took notes on everything, but I didn't listen to the material, I just copied it down.

George met me outside after class, apparently having skipped his class, because he was supposed to be in one right now. He drug me away from the crowd and hid behind a knight statue.

He kissed me deeply, holding me to him tightly, smothering me in breathtaking kisses. He held me for a long time, making me dizzy at the force of his kisses. I finally pulled back a little, knowing I needed to leave for class.

"I've got to leave, George, Sprout will give me detention-ooh.." He kissed his way down my neck, something he'd never done before and I lost the ability to think at the feel of it.

"What do you say?" he whispered, pulling me to him again. "Want to skive off Herbology? I have a few products to help."

I smiled up at him, still feeling breathless and warm from the incredible kisses. I'd love to skip class, far more than I would care to admit, but I couldn't. I shook my head softly, reaching up and kissing him on the lips before turning around. He grabbed me around my waist and squeezed me in a tight hug before letting me go. He ran with me to Herbology, and I barely made it in time for class.

He met me after my next two classes also, stealing me away for passionate snogs, and tender hugs before running me to the next class. Before I realized it, it was five o'clock. George was nowhere in sight and I knew I'd find him and Fred in Smarmy's corridor. Ron and Angelina walked beside me to the corridor. There was already a lot of noise coming from there, and I found myself starting to worry. The crowd surrounding the corridor was incredible, a smell was emitting from it, and there were students everywhere that appeared to be covered in stinksap. We fought our way through the crowd of students, ghosts, and teachers, till we reached the front. George and Fred were in the middle of the corridor, huge grins on their faces. I looked around the corridor in shock. The twins had somehow changed the entire corridor into a swamp. We were having to stand ankle deep to see them. It reeked to high heaven, and was bubbling eerily. The water stuck to our robes, and if it got on your arms it stuck to them with amazing resilience.

I caught George's eyes with mine at the same moment that Umbridge stepped forward from the stairs.

"Good job," she said, speaking to the Inquisitorial Squad. I glared at each of them, thinking how much I'd like to try the DA hexes on them. I'd get them for this. They'd regret hurting my boyfriend.

"Filch, go to my office, there's a paper there I want you to bring. The permission form arrived today." He got an evil grin on his face and ran for her office. A cold chill ran down my back and I turned back to George, my eyes large with fright. His were calm and happy. He stared at me with his grin, never breaking eye contact.

"So!" Umbridge said with a triumphant air. She was still standing on the stairs, too scared to come down to the floor. "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

They didn't look the least bit scared of her, they actually looked happy and calm. My heart was beating erratically and I was feeling faint watching them. I wanted to cry, but I was determined to remain strong for George.  
"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred answered, a slight grin lifting his lips as he looked at her without any fear.

Filch had returned by now, and he elbowed his way between the students to Umbridge, his eyes wide with happiness. He was clutching a piece of parchment to his chest and sounded near tears.

"I've got the form, Headmistress, and I've got the whips waiting…oh let me do it now," he said, his voice hoarse as he stood in front of her. I took an unthinking step forward and Ron grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me back firmly.

"No, 'Mione," he whispered, pushing my wand down. I glared at him, and then returned my gaze to George. He was looking at me with his vivid eyes, drawing me into his gaze. I reached without looking and clasped Angelina's hand in mine, knowing she was the only one who knew what I was going through. She squeezed my hand back, breathing heavily. I wouldn't let him whip them. I'd get myself suspended before I let anyone in this school get whipped.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said wickedly. "You two," she said, turning her gaze to George and Fred, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

Fred smiled, really smiled and shook his head. "You know what? I don't think we are." He turned to George, still grinning. George stared intently at me for a moment before turning to Fred. I tried to memorize his face as Fred spoke, taking in every detail I could.

"George," Fred continued, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

George smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," he said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked, his huge grin betraying his excitement.

George grinned widely, nodding his head. I wanted so bad to be upset, but watching the excitement on their faces, I couldn't do it. I couldn't be upset. They wanted out so bad, how could I begrudge them their freedom?

"Definitely," George said, and before Umbridge, or anyone else could say anything, they raised their wands together.

"Accio Brooms!" they shouted. A loud crash sounded from somewhere behind me, a yell sounded ,and I turned my head to see two broomsticks, one still trailing a heavy chain and iron peg, hurtling towards George and Fred. They stopped right in front of the twins, waiting to be grabbed. They stepped forward together, grabbing the broomsticks with ease.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said to Umbridge as he mounted his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said, mounting his broom too. They looked around at all of us, George's eyes finding mine and locking his gaze with mine.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred bellowed, a huge grin erupting his face. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, and he pointed at Umbridge, but he never took his eyes off me.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late, they were lifting off. George had the broom with the peg, and it swung below him dangerously, keeping everyone away from them. They flew towards the entrance, but Fred stopped.

He turned around on his broom and looked at Peeves, who was bobbing about the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" he shouted. Peeves, who I had never seen obey any orderfrom anybody, actually swept his hat from his head, and bowed, saluting George and Fred. They wheeled about, and sped towards the open doors, and the crowd started clapping and running. They were flying off into the sunset, and it was wonderful, and terrible, and so incredibly unthinkable.

They turned around for one last second, right before they disappeared. George sought my eyes out while Fred sought Angelina's, and then they were gone.

The applause went on for long minutes, we were all so thrilled, so shocked, so suddenly hopeful. Freedom seemed so close, all we had to do was fly away, just grab a broom and leave.

And then Umbridge came charging forward. She started throwing spells like mad at George and Fred. They couldn't be seen anymore, but she threw them nonetheless. Angelina and I both whipped our wands out and started charging her, only to be grabbed by strong, unyielding arms and pulled back. Harry, having appeared out of nowhere, was pulling me back, away from Umbridge. Ron had Angelina, and was being equally unyielding.

"No," I cried out weakly. They pulled me away, dragging me and Angelina into a more secluded hallway.

"No," they whispered fiercely. "You can't, it's what she wants. She'll whip you, and that's the last thing they'd want." The memory of last night came back with such force that it made me gasp. I'd made a promise. I was supposed to help look out for Angelina. I couldn't let her go out and hex Umbridge, I couldn't do it either, we had to stay safe for them.

I took a deep ragged breath. Angelina was still struggling to get free, but I'd stopped. "We promised," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "We promised to stay safe." Angelina stopped struggling and dropped to the floor in a heap, tears filling her eyes.

"But what if she hits them?" she cried, her face buried in her hands. Ron and Harry had both stepped back, looking to be at a complete loss. I stepped forward, kneeling down beside her.

"Their Forge and Gred, she wouldn't stand a chance," I said, giving a wet chuckle. She hiccupped softly, pulling me into a hug. We held onto each other desperately, crying earnestly. She wouldn't get them. They'd be safe. We'd see them soon, it was only a month until school was out… Just one month and I could hold him again. I'd make it, and until then I could hold on, I'd hold on for Angelina. I'd make it through this hell that Hogwarts had become.

"We're getting her. You and me, we're going to do the worse prank she's ever seen." Angelina vowed, her voice determined. I nodded my head firmly, still holding onto her. We both stood, helping each other up and then turned towards the boys.

"Lets go get some dinner," I said, my tears finally dry.

They both nodded, relieved grins claiming their lips. We walked towards the hall in silence, but it wasn't just a sad silence, it was a determined one. We reached the hall minutes later, surprised to see that it was nearly full. Ron and Harry sat down, and I sat next to Harry, with Angelina on my other side.

I grabbed a roll and a bowl of soup, determined to eat something despite my lack of appetite. I picked up my spoon when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, worried about what I would find. Terry Boot smiled down at me.

"So, 'Mione," Terry said, smirking down at me. My eyes were still puffy from the tears I'd shed and the git actually had the nerve to come and flirt with me!

"Wanna go out to the black lake tonight?" he asked, smiling as though he didn't think I'd refuse him.

"No," I said, turning around to face him, "I bloody well do not want to go to the lake, or anywhere with you," I said, giving him my worst glare. Angelina had turned around too and was glaring at him, along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. He looked a little thrown off by our group glare, hesitating before he continued.

"Why?" he asked, titling his head as though he genuinely did not understand.

"I'm going to say this one more time in hopes that it gets through your thick Ravenclaw head!" I said, whispering fiercely. Several Gryffindor's were staring at us, along with a large quantity of the Hufflepuffs. "I. Am. Dating. George." I spoke each word slowly, annunciating carefully. He rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Why? He's gone now, he'd never know. Besides, you have nothing in common with that drop out." I had started to turn around, but I froze at the end of that comment. I turned around slowly and stared at him with shocked eyes.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my mouth falling open in shock. Apparently the Ravenclaw did have a brain in there somewhere, because he realized he had insulted me and quickly backtracked.

"I mean, why not try out a few other blokes?"

"Leave," I said quietly, glaring at him with all I had. He took a small step back before smirking.

"I'll talk to you later then," he said, then he turned around and settled down at the Ravenclaw table. I put my spoon down, my appetite gone.

"That arrogant little git," Angelina snarled, glaring at his back. I smiled at her, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go ahead to the dorm, I've got some studying to do… not really hungry anyway.." Harry watched me get up with worried eyes, clearly wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say. I stood up from the table, grabbed my bag, and started down the aisle towards the door. I had just reached them when I heard a garbled scream coming from somewhere behind me. I turned around, wand drawn and bag dropped, instantly looking for Harry. He was still sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking surprised, but then erupting in a huge grin.

Why was he grinning?

I let my eyes drift around the hall until my eyes landed on Terry. He'd turned a sickly purple, and then he started to grow spots, bright blue spots all over his face. His hair turned green, and took on the texture of seaweed. He started coughing hard, and Michael pounded him on the back in worry while Anthony started laughing at his side.

"What happened?" Michael asked, as the rest of the hall erupted in laughter. Terry shook his head, his eyes growing wide.

"I don't know," he said, but his voice had turned squeaky. His eyes grew even wider and he jumped up from his seat, running down the aisle, past me, and out of the Great Hall. Michael stared after him, clearly unsure whether or not to laugh or run after him. I was laughing, deep belly laughs that filled me with glee. A warm flash filled my pocket and I left the hall quickly, ducking behind a knight statue before pulling my Galleon out of my pocket. A simple message from George was written on it, but it made me feel as though I had just received a warm hug from him.

_I promise no more students… Tell Terry I said hi, and that I'll be watching._

_P.S.__ We made it to the shop safely__. S__weet dreams!_


	18. Chapter 18

That was probably the hardest week. George wrote to me every night and every morning, and I wrote back to him. But it just wasn't the same. I missed his hugs, his laughs, his pranks, his warmth; I just missed him. I buried myself in my studies, spending every spare moment reading and revising in an attempt to distract myself from the depression I was burying myself into. I hadn't laughed once since George had left, and the rest of April, and most of May passed by in a haze of papers and books. Harry and Ron tried to distract me from studying, but I never stayed with them long before I started to feel the pain again. I was closing in on myself without George. It didn't help that Umbridge had tightened the leash on the decrees. She'd even made the library off limits for me. I couldn't study in there anymore.

Terry had stayed in his pranked state for two weeks. He'd made the mistake of taking a shower, and his hair had grown ten feet long, growing right back anytime he cut it. The entire fifth year of Ravenclaw tried to transfigure him back, but they had no luck.. He hadn't asked me out again since then.

Winning the Quidditch cup was by far the highlight of the month. I couldn't believe Umbridge didn't come up with some sort of crazy way of denying us the win, but she didn't. However, Ron recounting the win every five minutes did get old very quickly. Prefect work picked up with the introduction of brain stimulators, none of which actually worked. I must have thrown away a hundred gallons of the stuff, yet it still kept coming. Ron and Harry even tried to buy some.

In the end, it was Angelina that dragged me out of my funk. She'd lost Fred, too, and she'd had him for a whole extra year. They loved each otherand frequently reminded each other of that fact, and she was handling the separation much better than I was. I was studying on the couch when she found me. She sat down beside me, quiet at first, but once I dropped my guard, she pounced. She snatched the book from my hand and dragged me out of the common room. She dragged me down the hall, out of the castle, down the grounds, and right to the lake. She plopped down next to a oak tree exactly like the one in the Weasley's garden and waited patiently until I joined her.

She didn't say anything at first, just letting us sit in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"It's hard isn't it?" she said quietly, eyes on the calm lake. I looked at her questioningly and she continued. "Losing your source of happiness."

I started at her statement, feeling shocked that someone else could understand, could know what I felt. I'd lost my laughter, my happiness. George had been the constant sunshine in my dreary world. He'd been the bright spot in this dark night, the one thing I could count on to be happy, to laugh and make inappropriate jokes. Now that he was gone I didn't have anything to make me laugh, to make me smile. It was worse than a Dementor - there was no spell to make this better.

"I just... I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm letting him down, being so glum, but I can't laugh. Nothing's funny anymore."

She smiled ruefully at the lake. "Makes you want to smack him, doesn't it?"

I laughed darkly at that. "I didn't have this problem before him; I didn't realize what I was missing."

"Their joy's addicting. I feel like I'm on withdrawal."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, excited at how perfectly she'd described it.

"You know what we need to do don't you?" she said softly, staring at the water wistfully.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Get Umbridge, and get her good." She paused, a spark of determination filling her eyes. "Give them something to laugh about when we see them again." She smiled - a true smile - and looked at me.

"You'd have George glowing with pride if you actually pranked her."

My lips twitched up ever so slightly as a thought, an evil, wonderful idea, filled my mind. "We can study later…. I have an idea."

And we began to scheme.

I couldn't believe what an affect the simple act had on me. It was like part of him was here again, I could almost hear him laughing as he saw me make my plans. We set the date for a week out. That gave us time to plan, and study too. After all, I still had OWL's and she had her NEWT's. The time flew by much faster than it had been, and I was actually smiling some. Not as often as I had with George, but I was smiling.

The day of the prank arrived and I was a nervous nut. I was giddy with excitement too, though; I couldn't wait to see her face. Umbridge was going to be livid. I made it a point for Angelina and I to walk by her office at two o'clock, right when Malfoy passed the halls, that way I knew we'd have an alibi. Harry and Ron were safely tucked away in the common room, lots of witness as to their whereabouts. I walked down the hall, almost giggling in anticipation. We reached her door, and then we heard it. A deafening shriek, hundreds of hisses and then a crash as hundreds of items fell to the floor.

The door to the office burst open and Umbridge ran out, her face a livid red. She saw me and Angelina instantly and glared, her eyes nearly red with fury.

"YOU DID IT!" she shrieked, her voice thin and high. Draco paused in his steps and turned towards Umbridge, a look of utter surprise on his pale face.

"Did what, Headmistress?" he questioned carefully. Umbridge was stalking towards Angelina and me, pure murder in her eyes.

"My cats," she hissed, her voice deadly. "They pranked my kitties. A dog attacked them, they panicked, and fell," she rambled, eyes still livid.

We had charmed her plates, connecting them to the other portraits for a while. I had then convinced every single dog in every single portrait to go after them. It hadn't taken much; they couldn't stand the stupid felines.

"Umm, the girls didn't do anything, Headmistress," Draco said quietly, looking slightly fearful. His eyes shot to mine, and I looked at him with the most sincere,fearful eyes that I could manage. He looked momentarily taken aback, then for a moment, so fast I was sure I dreamed it, he looked protective before his face froze behind its usual hard mask.

"I watched them as I walked the hall. They were talking about OWL's, and their wands were in their pockets. If I may be so bold, I believe that a more likely culprit would be Lee Jordan." I tried to make my eyes look worried, scared even, as she continued to glare at us. She breathed heavily for a moment, before she forced her face to go back to its sickeningly sweet façade.

"Of course, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Her voice was painfully sweet as she smiled at us, I felt like someone had just filled my mouth with stinksap. She made me nauseous.

"You may run along. I'll just check up on Mr. Jordan's whereabouts." I smiled prettily at her, trying to act slightly intimidated as we made her way around her. We ran the length of the rest of the hall before we broke down laughing.

She never figured out who did the prank. Lee was with Alicia, studying for his NEWT. I couldn't stop myself from smiling every time I saw her glare from the head table.

We received our examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWLs during our next Transfiguration lesson. We would do the theory papers first, and then the practicals in the afternoon. There would be, of course, anti-cheating charms placed, and the like. It was terrifying to actually hold the timetable and I had to fight the urge to hyperventilate.  
Our first examination was Theory of Charms, and it would be Monday morning. I didn't think I slept at all that night. The whole fifth year of Gryffindor was in the common room, most of them trying to memorize five years worth of Charms in one night. I had been telling them to study for months, but had anyone listened to me? No! Well, at least I knew all the answers… Yet I still panicked. Harry offered to help me study, and I knocked the poor boy in the nose with the book in my desperation to check and see if I was right.

After breakfast Monday morning we had to wait around in the entrance hall with all the other fifth and seventh years. Angelina sat next to me, I was reading _Achievements in Charms_, and she wrenched the book from my hand, tossing it aside. I almost dived for it, but she held me in place.

"Hermione, breathe. You have to relax. That's the number one rule to OWL taking. Breathe, it's not that hard. You know most of the spells without studying, and what with the tasks last year I imagine you probably know every charm out there." She smiled reassuringly at me, giving me a firm hug.

The actual exam passed by in a blur. I did know all the spells, having used several of them to save Harry sometime in the last five years… The practical went well too, I thought, but one could never be too sure. Still, it was with incredible relief that I settled onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room. I'd done my first OWL, and I hadn't had a nervous breakdown.  
We had Transfiguration on Tuesday, Herbology on Wednesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday - which I passed largelythanks to Harry - and Ancient Runes on Friday.

That Saturday was tense. Everyone wanted to relax, but the impending exams was a threat that no one could forget about. We were sitting in the great hall for lunch, listening to her loop through the stupid decrees for the _third _time when I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a laugh, a smile, anything to break the tenseness of the situation. What would George have done? I asked myself.

Broken every rule he could.

_Proper dress and decorum must be observed at all times._ Umbridge's voice sounded over the speaker. Angelina was sitting next to me and was the only one who noticed my putting down the fork.

"Leaving already?" she questioned, poking absentmindedly at her potato. "But we're having such fun," she said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled, mischief filling my eyes. A faint grin lifted her lips. I deliberately reached up to my tie and loosened it, undoing the knot. Her eyes grew wide, realizing what I was doing.

_Music is not to played at any time._

Harry was looking at me now. I'd taken off my tie, tying my hair back into a ponytail with it. I'd undone a few buttons on my shirt, and rolled my sweaters sleeves up. His eyes widened as he stared at me, drawing the attention of Ginny.

_Boys and Girls must maintain at least eight inches between each other at all times._

"Are you rebelling?" Luna asked airily. She'd come up from behind me, walking over to Ron with a dreamy expression. I seriously thought the two of them were interested in each other, but I didn't think either of them knew the other was interested yet.

I nodded my head yes to her question. Ron grinned widely, swallowing a bite of potato before undoing his own tie and un-tucking his shirt. Ginny laughed softly and did the same, tying her tie like mine. Harry stared at us like we were crazy before grinning and joining us. By now several Gryffindors had noticed us.

"What are ya doing?" Seamus asked, leaning over Dean to look at us.

Angelina and I grinned. "Rebelling," we said. He smiled and took off his tie, tossing it behind him uncaringly while he un-tucked his shirt.

_All joke products are prohibited. _

"You'll get detention!" Neville warned, fear and awe on his face.

"So what?" Ginny questioned as she swallowed a green bean. "Gryffindor has no points to lose and I've already got a scar on my hand - what's another one?"

We had nothing to lose. In a matter of minutes, every single Gryffindor was _not_ in proper decorum. We started laughing loudly, sitting closer than eight inches. Music started blaring from the plates, but no one knew who started it. Umbridge was furious and tried to figure out who started it, threatening us with detention.

She picked the wrong table. We weren't as loyal as the Hufflepuffs, but we were recklessly brave. No one said a thing, and she couldn't punish _all_ of us. We also couldn't come to her office at nights with the OWLs and NEWTs going on. She settled for just making us go back to our common room without dinner. No big deal - we just sent Harry and Ron to the kitchen with the cloak and a bag with an undetectable extension charm.

The weekend passed and another week of exams started.

On Monday we started over again with Potions, an OWL I was not looking forward too; Tuesday was Care of Magical Creatures; Wednesday was Astronomy; Thursday was Arithmacy, a really difficult one, but I thought I passed; and Friday was History of Magic.

Wednesday night was terrible. I couldn't believe they attacked McGonagall and forced Hagrid to run. I'd lost my two favorite teachers in one swoop. All my friends and allies were leaving. No one would be left soon. Dumbledore, George, Fred, McGonagall, Hagrid, it was getting terrible, and I was slipping back into depression.

However, nothing could have prepared me for Friday. Harry collapsed partway through the History of Magic Exam, and we couldn't go see him. I finished the test in a flurry of nerves and ran from the room, Ron on my heels. We ran towards the hospital wing, knowing that would be where Harry was, when he ran into us.

_A/N: Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta read this!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Okay, so this is a really, really long chapter... I combined the whole Ministry thing into one chapter, because I wanted to cover it more quickly, and I didn't want to just copy word for word from the book._

"Harry!" I said at once, grabbing him in a quick hug. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?" I hounded him with questions, finally having to take a breath.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked the moment I paused. His eyes were equally wide with worry, looking Harry up and down, examining him for any obvious injuries. Harry was extremly pale, and looked as though he had been attacked. He grabbed each of our arms, pulling us down the corridor to an empty classroom. He told us he'd seen a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Ministry of Magic, and that he was going to kill him. And then he asked the question I so did not want to hear.

"How're we going to get there?"

"G-get there?" Ron asked.

I drowned him out. I knew what Harry was thinking. He wanted to go to the ministry and free Sirius from Voldemort. He wanted us to take on the Dark Lord. My first reaction was to drill him with logic. It had worked before. I asked him question after question, but Harry refused to see reason. Couldn't he see that this was probably a trap? That Voldemort had probably planted this vision? I asked him as much and he just got angrier. He started yelling and the doors burst open. Luna came in, followed by Ginny, who looked worried. Luna walked directly to Ron, who was obviously worried, and gently took his hand in hers.

"Hi," Ginny said nervously. "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

Harry just blew both of them off, but then an idea that would have made George proud occurred to me. I told them my idea and within a few moments we had a plan. Ron would go tell Umbridge Peeves was causing trouble, drawing her away from her office. Ginny and Luna would guard the corridor and Harry and I would sneak into her office to see if Sirius was at Grimmauld Place. We got everything together and ran to her office, throwing the plan into action. It seemed to be working so well too… and then everything went to pot. I should have expected it, really, nothing_ ever_ worked right for Harry, Ron, and me. We just had terrible luck, the worst in the history of Hogwarts. Of course Sirius would not be there, and of course Harry would assume the worse, and of course, I would have missed an obvious spell. I couldn't believe I was the reason we got caught.

Harry was just finishing up his conversation with Kreacher when she came bursting through the office with Malfoy and Millicent, and I knew it was over. I was going to be suspended at the best, sent to Azkaban at the worse.

Darn you Sirius Black, why in Merlin's name could you not stay home?

They took our wands and Millicent pinned me against the wall, as if I could actually overpower her. A moment later the doors burst open and several more Slytherins came tramping in, carrying Ginny, Luna, Ron, and to my horror, Neville. He must have tried to help the others, poor, loyal, dear, fool. The awful beast had actually gagged them, and they were having to fight just to breath.

"Got 'em all," a bulky boy said, shoving poor Ron forward. He poked his fat finger at Neville. "Tried to stop me taking her,"he pointed at Ginny, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge said, watching us struggle. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

That did me in. There was no way I was getting out of this room uninjured, and free, so I was not going to hold back. I swore loudly, surprising myself, and hit Millicent as hard as I could in the guts. The Slytherin hadn't expected it and doubled over, allowing me the time to launch myself across the room, only to be caught by Malfoy.

He laughed, grabbing me around the waist and pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled gallantly but to no avail. He wasn't taking any chances - he knew I could hit. I'd proven it quite thoroughly in our third year. Umbridge ignored us both and sat down in her armchair.

"So, Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, causing Malfoy to laugh even louder and me to struggle even harder, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes -Mr Filch having just informed me so. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Rage filled me at that and I couldn't see straight. I could have cast a brilliant Crucio in that moment. I had plenty of rage to hurt her. She spoke to Harry some more, and protectiveness flooded into me as well, so that I was now mad and worried. I had to get the others out of here, I had to get Harry out. She then called for Snape.

How could I have been so stupid? I had forgotten the only Order member left! Why had I not thought to go to him? Tears of silent rage filled me as I realized that we could have avoided the whole thing if I had just thought.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape questioned when he returned with Millicent.  
"Ah, Professor Snape," she said, smiling like a cat with a saucer of cream. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

He told her he had none, and that it would take a month to brew. She freaked out and I felt a swift thrill for my Potion master. I wanted to give him a high five for infuriating her.

"He's got Snuffles!" harry shouted suddenly, a desperate look on his face. "He's got Snuffles at the place where it's hidden!" Harry struggled to look at Snape as Umbridge moved around to block him. Snape just pretended to have no idea what he was talking about. I couldn't tell if he was genuinely clueless or just pretending.

And then she threatened the Cruciatus Curse.

Neville instantly paled. Harry just looked appalled. He'd been Crucioed by Voldemort, so she probably didn't scare him too much. But I couldn't sit here and let her do it. I couldn't stand by and do nothing while my best friend was torturedand my other friend forced to watch what had caused his mother and father to go insane. The images of Alice and Frank Longbottom blazed against my eyes as I shrieked "No!" She ignored, me, so I told her Fudge wouldn't like it. She ignored that, admitting she'd sent the Dementors. That confirmed my worst fears - she'd have no qualms about killing Harry. I had to act now, I had to distract her - give her what she wanted.

A weapon that didn't exist.

"Cru!" she yelled.

I screamed "NO!" and struggled desperately. "No - Harry - we'll have to tell her!" I pulled what little acting skills I had together, and fighting my immense repulsion at what I was about to do, I began to cry pathetically into the back of Malfoy's robes.

"No way!" Harry yelled predictably, actually thinking I'd give the Order up - it was a little insulting.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's . . . what's the point?" I asked, forcing myself to look broken. Malfoy was frozen against me, unsure what to do. He disliked me as a rule, but he was probably raised to not make, or let, a woman cry.

"Well, well, well!" Umbridge said, with a sickeningly triumphant look. Everyone was looking at me like they'd never seen me before, like they actually believed I'd betray them and everyone else. It made the tears fall from my eyes quicker. Did they really have so little faith in me?

"I'm - I'm sorry everyone," I said, tears now pouring down my cheeks. "But - I can't stand it – "

Umbridge encouraged me to blab, leading me to a chair and towering over me.

I gulped, faking fear, "He was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron froze at that, Ginny whipped her head towards me, and Luna actually started paying attention to the conversation. I hoped desperately that they would stop, they were making it obvious I was lying. George had taught me that the key to a convincing bluff was making sure everyone acted the same, that no one was surprised.

Umbridge ate my excuse right up. She didn't even hesitate to believe that he'd hidden a weapon on the grounds. I told her I didn't want anyone to follow us, and then told her I'd love for the others to use it on her. As I'd hoped, she saw Malfoy's greedy look and became instantly suspicious. She led Harry and me out alone, leaving Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna with the squad.

Now all I had to do was hope that my crazy plan worked.

As we walked to the forest I kept my hand in my pocket, desperately typing a message to George, informing him of what was going on. I typed as fast as I could, but I didn't get to send it before the chaos started. Arrows started flying and Centaurs started to surround us - there were at least fifty. Things quickly got out of control, and I feared for our lives, but then Grawp appeared. I never thought I would be glad to see that giant, but I could have kissed his huge lips at that moment.

And then things once again got worse. Why, why, why, did that keep surprising me? I should just expect it. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville had escaped, and now wanted to go to the ministry with us. I wasn't all that sure how we had even decided on going to the ministry, but Harry was not to be dissuaded. Luna came up with the idea on getting there, flying on thestrals. She wanted me to not only fly - something I _hated_ doing - but she wanted me to fly on something I couldn't even see!

A pang of guilt hit me as I climbed onto the creatures back as I remembered that I had promised to celebrate the end of exams with Angelina in the common room tonight… I didn't think I'd get a chance to ever actually go back to Hogwarts. We'd surely be expelled, and I was beginning to fear that there was already a cell in Azkaban waiting for me. How had I let myself get talked into all this craziness? How had things gotten so bad so quickly?

We were landing at the visitors entrance to the ministry when I remembered my message to George. I drew the galleon out of my pocket and erased the message, writing a new one instead.

_G, heading to Department of Mysteries with Harry. He saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort__.__ Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville with us, please bring help!_

Now we only had to stay alive long enough for the Order to arrive.

We got into the ministry with surprisingly little trouble. It was actually alarming just how easily we managed to break in. There was no one anywhere, not even night guards. We all felt that this was an extremely alarming fact, but none of us voiced the thought aloud. We rode an extremely loud lift to the Department of Mysteries, and still there were no guards. A plain black door blocked our path, and it was with great trepidation that I walked through it. The first room we came upon was circular, and everything in it was black. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, all of it black. Blue candles floated about the room, and their blue light cast eerie shadows on the room, making it feel unnatural. The moment we closed the door the room spun around, making it impossible to know which door we had entered through. We were all instinctively quiet, talking very little and whispering when we did speak. Harry chose the door he was facing, trying to act brave and sure as he walked through it.

The room was well lit, with a few desks on the exterior of the room. at the very center of the room sat a glass tank, which the room's inhabitants had obviously been studying. It was filled with green liquid, and pearly objects were floating in it. It took me a moment of looking at it to realize what they were. I walked towards it in horror, praying they weren't what I thought they were. The others started whispering about what they could be and Luna started explaining about some nonsense creature. I told them my suspicions, and it silenced them.

Harry led us out of the room immediately.

I put a flaming cross on the door, and then when we shut it and the room spun again, we could tell which door it had been. Harry again walked through the door right in front of him, and this room was extremely different from what the last had been like. It was larger, and more dimly lit. It appeared to be some sort of atrium: the centre of it was sunken, and it had different levels of the room. in the center of the room stood a great archway, with nothing in it. It was clearly ancient, looking as though it had been around far longer than the ministry. It unnerved me to look at it; it was as though my very soul was warning me not to get to close. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt my body tensing, my feet refusing to move closer to the arch.

"Who's there?" Harry called out suddenly, stepping forward. I grabbed his arm instinctively, hissing for him to be quiet and careful. He clearly didn't feel the terror I felt in this room. Something about this arch went against my very nature. It was not good. We needed to get out of here. I begged Harry to leave, not bothering to hide the fear in my voice. Maybe if he heard it he would leave with me. He started to, he'd stopped going forward, but then Luna piped up that she could hear the voices.

Was this like the thestrals? Did you have to see someone die to hear the voices? That thought just added to my unease. We needed to get out of here, and we needed to do it now before Harry walked through that arch. Why wouldn't he come with me? Harry mumbled Sirius's name, and that snapped him out of the trance the arch seemed to have on him. He let me lead him out of the room. I put the X on it and we went towards the next door.

It was the room in Harry's dreams. Thousands of aisles lined the room, and it went on so long that I couldn't see its end. The shelves were filled with small glass orbs, there must have been millions of them in the room. We walked down the eerie aisle to row ninety-seven, but nothing was there. Harry showed the first signs of panic, scanning the room with desperation. We shouldn't have come, we shouldn't be here… why did I let him do this?

"Harry?" Ron called suddenly, causing me to jump.

"'What?" Harry questioned, looking green. He was terribly pale and it made his scar stand out darkly against the white skin of his forehead.

"Have you seen this?" Ron asked, pointing to a sphere. I walked up with Harry and studied the sphere.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.  
Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Everything clicked in place when I read it. That's what this was all about, this little glowing orb. Voldemort had tricked us into coming here for this, whatever it was. He must not have been able to get it himself, he had to have Harry grab it. But what was it for?

Harry grabbed it off the shelf before I could warn him against it. I held my breath. I didn't know what I expected to happen, but nothing did. Harrydusted it off, gazing at it with curiosity, and then a drawling voice spoke from behind me.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

We whirled around, and black shapes started emerging out of the shadows, they surrounded us, blocking off all exits. They had dark hoods on and their wands were all pointed at us. We were trapped. My first instinct was to panic. I wanted to scream and start throwing spells, but then an odd calmness washed over me as I felt the courage that got me sorted into Gryffindor rise within me. I would remain calm; I would think of a way out of here. I had to think of a way out of here.

"To me, Potter," Lucius Malfoy repeated, his drawling voice sending chills down my back. There were twelve Death Eaters surrounding us. We didn't have a prayer of escaping. My vision grew blurry as Harry spoke, my mind started racing through strategies, escape plans, none of which would work. Then, the Death Eater named Bellatrix tried to summon the prophecy, but Harry was too quick for her. He cast a shield charm and blocked her. I barely heard it, I was too busy trying to think of escape plans.

"You need more persuasion?" Bellatrix asked, her mad eyes sparkling maliciously. "Very well - take the smallest one. Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

I did hear that. Neville, Ron, Luna, and I circled Ginny immediately. We caught each other's eyes and a silent resolve took us. We wouldn't move; they'd have to take us all down to get to Ginny. There was no going back now. We'd crossed a line that we couldn't cross back. We couldn't just escape now. We all had to escape. We couldn't leave anyone behind. Harry stepped between Bellatrix and Ginny, holding the prophecy to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he said to her. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She didn't respond, so he continued. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?" Harry asked, stalling for time. Neville was shaking behind me, and Ginny was breathing heavily beside me. Ron had wide, scared, eyes, but an extremely determined look on his face. We had an advantage, we'd fought in extremely stressful situations before. Ginny, Neville, Luna, none of them ever had.

Harry's stall worked, he got her talking again. However, he ruined her distraction by insulting Voldemort. I moaned in horror and he ignored me. Bellatrix tried to stun him, but Lucius deflected it. Two of the orbs exploded and misty figures rose up out of them, saying something, but I couldn't hear what. Harry took the distraction to his advantage; he stepped on my toe, drawing my attention.

"When I say now," he whispered. Of course, that could work. I turned my head slowly and nudged Ron in the ribs.

"When Harry says now, aim for the prophecies." He nodded his head and whispered what to do to Luna, who whispered to Neville, who whispered to Ginny. Not a moment too soon either.

"NOW!" Harry yelled. I sent a Reducto at the nearest shelf, and it blew up, making the towering structure sway dangerously. Harry yelled for us to run, but we were already moving. Shelves were falling everywhere, voices were yelling, spells were flying. People tried grabbing us but I shot silent stunners, thanking George profusely in my head for teaching me how to do them.  
We reached the end of row ninety-seven. Harry turned right and began to sprint in earnest and we followed as well as we could. Ron, Ginny, and Luna were far ahead of us, and they disappeared in the aisles ahead. Harry was right beside me, but Neville was lagging behind me, panting heavily. I urged him on, pulling him with me by the arm. He took a deep breath and redoubled his speed, keeping up with us now. We ran out of the door into the strange circular room. I whirled around and sealed the door, breathing heavily.

"Where - where are the others?" Harry gasped. I looked around in horror, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, all of whom had been ahead of us, were now nowhere to be seen.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" I whispered, terrified at the thought. Had I really just sealed them in that room? Malfoy came up to the sealed door and began to bang on it. He told the others not to harm Harry, but to kill us.

"What do we do?" I asked, annoyed at my trembling voice but unable to stop it. We were all going to die! Even Harry as soon as they got that prophecy. We shouldn't have come here. Why did I let him leave?

"Let's get away from this door," Harry said, pulling us through a door. We were in a room with deskand a strange shimmering bell jar where a tiny egg was hatching and un-hatching. We didn't take time to explore it though. A voice behind us yelled; "Alohomora!" As the door flew openwe all dived under a desk.

"Check under the desk," a voice said. Merlin save us, they were coming!

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled from under his desk. Why hadn't I taught him any nonverbal magic yet? We didn't need them to know where we were hidden! He'd just given up his hiding spot!

Things started happening too fast for me to keep up. A Death Eater had found me and aimed his wand at me. He started some spell but I didn't hear it. Harry launched himself at the Death Eater, and Neville disarmed him, disarming Harry too in the process. They started to run from the room, and I followed them out. I sent a stunner at the Death Eater in front of Harry and he dropped to the floor. Harry snatched up his wand and we ran forward. The Death Eater fell into the bell jarwith the bird in it. His head began to shrink, de-aging as it turned into a baby's head. I watched it in horrid fascination. Had someone managed to trap time in a jar? How did they do that? I was temporarily distracted from the battle raging around us as his head began to grow older again. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was telling me that how they did it was of absolutely no importance right now, that I needed to be getting Harry and Neville out of this room, but I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight.

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"RON?" Harry yelled, "GINNY? LUNA?" He turned his head from the Death Eater, right as he stood up. I yelled for Harry to watch out, and we backed away as more footsteps came for us. We ran from the room. I turned to lock the door, but the Death Eaters were too fast. They cast Impedimenta at us and the force of the spell caused us to be blasted backwards. The Death Eater began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE OFF –" I did the only thing I could think of, I sent a silencing spell at him, praying I wasn't already too late. The other Death Eater stepped forward, and I feared it was over. Harry raised his wand and petrified him. He fell over, but the other Death Eater raised his wand and aimed at me. Two things happened at once; a streak of purple flames shot at me and I fell to the floorand an explosion happened in the hallway causing the door to blast open. My vision faded as a pain welled up in my chest. The last thing I saw was a shock of flaming red hair and familiar vivid blue eyes.

"George?" I murmured, and then the darkness took me.


	20. Chapter 20

_George__'s__ View Point_

The door in front of us blasted open as I hit it with a Bombarda. Fred ran through, rapidly firing off stunners. I followed him in, casting a sealing charm on the empty doorway. I scanned the room swiftly; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. There were two Death Eaters in here, the one Fred stunned, and one that was petrified on the floor. I didn't spend half a second on them, though. My eyes found Harry and Neville crawling on the floor towards a crumpled body.

Hermione.

A scream of anguish reached my ears as I saw Harry grab her arm. Fear overtook me and I leapt across the room to her side in two steps. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at my eyes as I grabbed her small body in my arms. She blinked softly, her eyes going out of focus.

"George?" she whispered, and then her head fell backwards and her body went limp.

"No!" I bellowed, shaking her gently before pulling her to my chest. Harry was staring at her with terrified eyes. Neville finally reached us, his nose broken and bleeding profusely. He groped around the body as I rocked it back and forth. My mind had stopped working. I couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't even feel. My mind just kept saying no, no, no, over and over. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't - not because I was too slow, Merlin, don't let it be because I couldn't get here sooner.

"Dat's a pulse, I'b sure id is," Neville said suddenly, holding her wrist in his hand. Relief flooded through me, leaving me giddy and lightheaded. I clutched her to me tightly, time still moving too slow. I could sense everything going on around me, hear every sound, smell every scent. Including the apple, cinnamon, and fresh parchment smell that was so uniquely Hermione.

"George?" Fred's hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts, and brought time back to speed with a jolt. I nodded my head at his unspoken question and stood, carrying her.

"I've got to find the others," Harry said as he rose as well. Neville shook his head in exasperation at him before turning towards me and Fred.

"How did you ged here?" he asked, standing on shaky legs. Fred spoke, telling him about the galleon message, and that we brought Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Sirius with us.

"We have to find the others," Harry insisted again. Fred just rolled his eyes.

"No kidding," he said. He turned towards Neville and raised his wand. The boy flinched but a moment later his nose was fixed.

"Here," Harry said, handing him Hermione's wand. "Use this. Sorry about your wand."

"Come on guys," I said, cutting in, finally able to use my voice again. "I'll carry Hermione." I cast a feather light charm on her and wrapped her up in my robes. I made them into a sling of sorts and draped it across my shoulders sort of like what mothers use on their children, only it was much bigger. We ran from the room in a hurry, searching for any sign of the others.

We'd broken into three groups when we'd arrived. Sirius, Kingsley, and Moody, Remus and Tonks, and Fred and me. They'd tried to get us to stay behind, but we weren't having any of that. They'd finally had to relent when we told them we'd follow them anyway. They'd tried to stun us, but we were wearing shield belts so the spells bounced off harmlessly.

We ran into another roomand found two of the people we were looking for. Ron was on the ground, bleeding from a split lipand Ginny was beside him, her ankle at an odd angle.

"Ron!" Harry croaked, dashing forward. Ron started giggling as Fred ran to Ginny. He cast a quick spell on her ankle and a splint of sorts wrapped itself around the broken joint.

"Harry," Ron said, still giggling. He lurched forwards and seized Harry's robes. "There you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . . Tonks and Lupin are here. She has funny hair."

His knees gave out but he still held onto Harry. Fred was questioning Ginny but she couldn't speak. Neville was pulling Ron up, looking frantic.

"Where are Tonks and Remus?" I asked, scanning the room, I couldn't see any sign of them. I called for them again and heard an explosionbehind me. Fred and I cast a shield charm at the same time the back wall blew up. Two Death Eaters flew through the now open space as Tonks and Remus came blasting through.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks greeted, flashing a quick smile before she hit the Death Eater with another spell. Lupin didn't say anything. He was pulling a young blond witch with him.

"Ron!" Luna exclaimed, running forward and grabbing hold of Ron.

"There are at least a dozen Death Eaters here," Remus said, walking up to Fred and me. His eyes drifted to Hermione briefly and he paled.

"She's alive, not sure what hit her though," Fred said quickly.

"We'll have to check her out later. We came in the midst of the fight. Ginny broke her ankle, Ron got hit by some curse that made him go mental, Luna was the only one left able to fight. We got Ron and Ginny out of the room, but three more Death Eaters got through before we could join them."

"We got them all though," Tonks said, breathing heavily. She was trying to repair Ron's lip but he was laughing too hard for her to help.

"Moody and Sirius?" I questioned, Remus just shook his head.

"No idea, you're the first ones we've seen."

"Well," Fred said, holding Ginny to his side, "we've got all the kids, we just need to get out now."  
"There they are!" a high, maniacal female voice shrieked. We whirled around, shooting shield charms out together.

The figures barged in, seven of them, all Death Eaters.

"Hey!" Ron called out laughing. Luna lunged for him, trying to pull him back.

"Hey Harry, there are brains in here." He started laughing hysterically, raising his wand.

"No, Ron!" Luna screamed, diving for him. She was a second too late.

"Accio brain!" Ron laughed. We all froze, watching in horror. The top of the tank broke and a brain - that was indeed what they were - burst out and spun towards Ron. It disgorged strange ribbon-like innards, and they flew towards Ron. Luna had reached him now, and was desperately trying to pull him out of the way. She couldn't stop him, though. He grabbed the brain in his outstretched hands. The ribbons wrapped themselves around his arms, but we couldn't help; the Death Eaters took advantage of our distraction and began attacking again.

"Diffindo!" I heard Luna cry. Ron gave a strangled cry, but I couldn't look to see what was happening. We were all fighting for our lives, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Neville, and I, and we were outnumbered.

'STUPIFY!" A wonderfully familiar voice bellowed as I dove to the side, twisting so that I landed on my back. Hermione flopped against my stomach, still unconscious and thankfully unharmed.

Moody, Kingsley and Sirius ran into the room, eyes ablaze with anger. Sirius ran instantly to Harry, and started helping him fight. They'd brought along five more Death Eaters, though; we were still outnumbered.

"GIVE ME THE PROPHECHY!" Lucius Malfoy bellowed.

Prophecy? Was that what this was all about? Why hadn't anyone said so? We should have destroyed it months ago! This could have been avoided!

I didn't have long to ponder, though. Dolohov refused to go down. Fred was by my side in a second, deflecting a black spell that would have gotten me. I jumped up next to him, turning so he was at my back, and we started dueling again, back to back. I heard a scream come from behind me, but I couldn't turn around. I was fighting Dolohov with every spell I knew; I was about to have to get un-traditional on him.

A crazy laugh cut through the battle, followed by an ear piercing scream from Neville. My first instinct was to turn and help, but I fought the urge down, focusing on finishing Dolohov.

"Conjunctiva!" I bellowed, remembering Krum's second task from last year. Dolohov threw his hands up to his eyes, bellowing in pain as the spell ruined his vision. I hit him with a stunner and body bind quickly, spinning with Fred to fight the next Death Eater.

"Dumbledore!" someone bellowed. Screams rose up all around us and Death Eaters started hightailing it out of the room. Fred let out a victorious shout as we shot spells at the retreating Death Eaters' backs.

"Harry, NO!" a voice screamed. I turned around from the retreating backs to see Harry running away from the battle, after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed. She was racing after Harry, but her leg wasn't working right, it kept flying around, like a jelly leg but it was only the one leg. Remus was lying next to Sirius, who wasn't moving.

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang as she ran down the hall.

What? Sirius was dead?

Dumbledoreand Moody ran after Harry, their robes billowing behind them.

I turned back towards Sirius, torn as to what to do. Ron was still over in the corner, Luna had gotten the brain off him, but he was extremely pale and unmoving. Ginny lay next to him, her ankle still broken and her eyes unseeing. She'd been hit by a stunner at some point. I ran over to the two of them, Fred by my side.

"Enervate!" I bellowed, pointing my wand at Ginny. She gasped, jerking upright before falling back down with a grunt of pain. Fred pulled her into his lap, holding her tight against him.

I started examining Ron. Luna was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly, a dazed look in her eyes. He seemed alright, just unconscious. His arms were covered in welts, his lip was split, his face extremely pale, but his pulse was strong.

"Remus?" I questioned, looking over at him now that I was satisfied that Ron and Ginny were alright.

"He's okay," Remus breathed out, relief washing over his face. "It didn't kill him, she didn't kill him." He sat up from where he had been leaning over Sirius. He stood up, gripping his wand and ran from the room, heading to where Harry, Moody, and Dumbledore had disappeared.

"Neville?" Tonks exclaimed, falling to the floor. She gave up trying to walk and pulled herself towards the body of Neville.

What had happened?

She pulled him to her lap, brushing his hair out of his eyes as she checked him out. "Enervate," she mumbled, holding him still. He jumped awake, looking around wildly until he saw her.

"Harry?" he questioned, cringing as he took a breath. She smiled falteringly.

"Dumbledore is taking care of him. What happened to you?"

"Crucioed, broke arm, trouble breathing," he said, coughing violently.

"Stay where you are Harry!" a voice bellowed from far away. We, Tonks, Fred, and I, caught each other's eyes.

"Go," Fred and I said together. "We'll take these guys to Hogwarts."

She looked uncertain for a moment, but then someone screamed in pain from the other room and she was up and running from the room. I picked Ron up, pulling a still dazed and unspeaking Luna with me. Fred picked up Ginny, who was growing paler by the minute, and we moved over to Neville and Sirius.

"How do we want to do this?" I asked Fred. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were unconscious, Ginny, and Neville couldn't walk, and Luna wasn't fully here. How were we transporting everyone?

"Honeydukes passage?" Fred asked. He looked at Sirius for a moment and then pointed his wand at him. "Sorry about this." He mumbled, and then he cast a spell at him that caused his face to swell up. Must have been a stinging charm. Either way, it had the needed affect: you couldn't tell who he was anymore.

"Yeah, that'll work," I said as I gripped my wand.

I put a feather light charm on Ron and Neville, and carried Ron in my arms. Neville I had wrap his arms around my neck. Fred held Sirius in his arms and had Ginny hold onto his neck and wrap her good leg around his waist like she used to do when he'd give her a piggy back ride. He grabbed Luna's hand, maneuvering around so that he could hold her hand and still hold Sirius steady.

"Ready to apparate?" he asked once we had everyone settled.

"Yep."

We twisted in the air and landed in the cellar of Honeydukes. Now we just had to run to Hogwarts and hope we'd make it in time.

It was a long jog, made worse with all the weight we were carrying. Neville kept apologizing over and over, stopping only when Fred threatened to use a silencing spell on him. Fred gave Ginny his coin, telling her to type a message to Angelina, telling her to meet us at the tunnel's entrance with Madame Pomfrey.

We reached the tunnel entrance a few minutes later. Angelina was waiting for us there, her face pale and worried. Pomfrey was with her, and she summoned five stretchers immediately.

"What happened?" they both asked as we climbed out of the passage. I lay Ron in one stretcher, helped Neville in another, and finally lay Hermione carefully in one.

"Long story. We just need you to get these guys to the hospital wing now," Fred said.

Pomfrey nodded her head and we headed towards the hospital wing. Fred grabbed Angelina in an embrace and I held Hermione's hand the entire way.

_A/N: Thanks to a ninja goldfish for betaing this, you're the best!_


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to a warm cozy feeling. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. It felt like Grawp had sat on my ribs. I took a quick assessment of the rest of my body, still keeping my eyes closed. Nothing else felt broken. I was bruised, but nothing felt seriously damaged. A blanket was lying over my body, and it felt immensely soft next to my poor skin. I took another deep breath and was about to open my eyes when a flood of memories hit me, causing me to gasp in horror. Something, or someone, clutched my hand and that gave me the courage to jerk my eyes open.

I scanned the room around me - what I could see of it - and was incredibly relieved to discover that I was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. I was safe. We must have gotten out…

"Hermione?" a faint voice questioned.

I tilted my head towards the sound, and took in a deep breath of surprise at the handsome face that stared back at me. "George?" I croaked, shocked at how terrible my voice sounded. He gripped my hand tighter, his familiar lopsided grin spreading across his face.

He lifted his head, and without taking his eyes off of mine yelled to someone on the other side of the curtains. "She's awake!" He lowered his head, and his eyes grew concerned. "Hermione, are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

I tried to sit up, wanting nothing more than to give him a hug, but I fell back against the bed as my ribs swelled up in pain. My vision grew fuzzy for a moment as the room spun around me and I had to take a deep breath to steady it. George gripped my hand tighter, helping steady me on the bed. His smile had disappeared and he looked terribly worried.

"Hermione?" a voice called from behind George at the same time I could hear the gentle padding of feet heading towards me.

Ron spoke again, not giving me a chance to respond. "Open the bloody curtains. I want to see her!"

"Yes, please move mine too," Luna sounded from the other side. The curtains at the foot of my bed burst open and Harry stood there, grinning down at me. A hand appeared between Ron's curtains and tugged them open, revealingRon, Fred, and Angelina. Harry opened Luna's curtains, grinning still. Luna's face was fairly scratched up, but she looked perfectly fine. Ron had bandages all over the place, but he was grinning widely. Harry had a few scratches, but looked remarkably alright.

Neville came over to us, appearing around Luna's bed, helping a limping Ginny. He had a few scratchesand his nose was slightly swollen, but he looked remarkably well. Ginny looked great, except for her ankle.

"Are you feeling all right Hermione?" George questioned again.

I smiled widely at him, feeling as though I was on cloud nine. All my friends were all right, how could I be anything but great? "I'm fine, George," I said, squeezing his hand in mine. Neville helped Ginny to sit down at the foot of my bed. He sat down on the other side and Harry sat on Ron's bed.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling as though I would explode if I didn't get some answers.

George grinned and was about to answer but Harry beat him to it. His previously sparkling eyes grew cloudy with tears and his grin dropped into an expression of shame. "I'm so sorry Hermione, it was my fault," he began, his voice breaking with guilt.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We shouldn't have gone. You were right… It was a trick. We almost lost you. If you hadn't silenced him that spell would have killed you! And Sirius almost, and Neville, and Ron…" he said, his green eyes bright with unshed tears. Had I been that bad? That close to death? What about Sirius, and Ron and Neville? What happened?

"Harry you oaf, you're scaring her," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "The DA's fine Hermione, as you can see." He indicated everyone. "I got a bunch of welts from the brains, Luna got a concussion, Ginny snapped her ankle, Neville broke his nose and got crucioed, spraining his ankle in the process, and you got hit by one nasty Bludger of a curse." He was grinning so happily that I was instantly put at ease.

"Brains?" I questioned, sensing an interesting story.

"Yeah!" Fred said, laughing. "This git actually thought it was a good idea to summon a tank full of brains!" He was laughing harder now and Ron actually joined him.

Everyone else was laughing softly as well, if not from the fact that it had been a funny memory, it was from relief. I turned my eyes from theirs, seeking out George's reassuring blue ones.

"How did you get in the ministry?" I asked softly. He smiled reassuringly, a ghost of pain flashing through his eyes as he squeezed my hand.

"I got your message and Fred and I instantly apparated to the Order. Moody, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Sirius were the only ones there, so we took them and headed to the ministry immediately.

"At first I was worried we were too late, but then we heard the commotion. We managed to round all the Death Eaters up, but we were too late to save the prophecy…" He trailed off, looking worried.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked, worry gripping me.

"Yeah, we all got out fine. Remus twisted his ankle, Tonks got a concussion, Sirius broke an arm and got hit by some dark curse, but the rest of us were fine. We moved them to St. Mungo's. They'll be fine, just a few potions needed," Fred answered quickly, putting those fears at ease.

"You-Know-Who showed up." Ginny said softly, glancing at Harry with obvious concern.

"Yeah, he tried to kill me, but Dumbledore got him," Harry said. He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "The minister saw him before he left, though. He knows he's back now."

"The prophecy?" I asked after a moment.

"Destroyed," Harry said softly, glancing at Neville. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. A sense of relief washed over me, and for the first time the real horrorof what had happened washed over me, and I had a strong urge to cry. Tears stung my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

"Here, drink this," Madame Pomfrey demanded, appearing out of nowhere. I took the steaming goblet and swallowed its vile contents. Why couldn't potions taste good? She eyed everyone while I drank.

"No more than three visitors!" she exclaimed, glaring at everyone. I chuckled softly at that when Harry answered her.

"Umm, Luna and Ron are still in your custody. I'm visiting Ron with Fred and Angelina."

"Yeah," Neville said quickly, helping Ginny up. "Ginny and I are visiting Luna." They walked over to her bed while Harry moved to Ron's. Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows and counted us again.

"Oh, well, still." She grabbed the mug and turned to leave, shutting the curtains as she left, looking distinctly flustered.

That just left George and me alone. The tears I had been fighting returned and I began to cry, the tears I'd held back all evening finally breaking free. I raised my arms towards George, leaning up to grab him but George was quicker. He pulled me to his chest in a tight, protective hug, and I just hugged him back. My tears fell relentlessly, wetting his shirt as he pulled me closer. He moved from the chair he'd been sitting in and moved next to me on the bed, holding me tightly and tenderly at the same time.

The feeling of his arms around me brought another rush of feelings and I cried even harder, so relieved to have him back. He was really here. He'd saved me, probably helped save all of us. I didn't think we would have made it much longer. I couldn't believe he was back, that we were safe. We all were safe. Having his arms around me felt right, I felt safe.

George had to leave the next day; Madame Pomfrey kicked him out. So it was now just me and Ron left in the Hospital Wing. Neville and Ginny had been fixed almost immediately, Luna had been kept an extra day for observation, but she'd been released that morning. I spent most of the day chatting with Ron about what we were going to do over the summer break. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't want Ron, Ginny, or I to stay at Grimmauld Place - she was blaming the whole Ministry crusade on our knowing too much. Like that was going to help. Now that the cat was out of the bag about the whole Voldemort being back thing, we were all going to be working even harder to find out information. Dumbledore had made it a point to tell Harry that he had to go back to the Dursleys for at least a short while, even though Sirius was desperate to have him stay with him.

That brought up another problem. Sirius was now a free man, so where would he live? He hated Grimmauld Place. He didn't want to stay there, and who could really blame him? So for now he was living in a small apartment with Remus. He was thrilled at the company, and the two friends were quickly mending.

Right then, though, I was reading the Daily Prophet to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Angelina and Neville. The first part of the paper had been talking about how Voldemort was back, and that we needed to be on the lookout. It also bore the news that Dumbledore was reinstated as the Headmaster.

The part I was interested in, though, didn't come until the second page. "Boy Who Lived," I read aloud, a small wry smile quirking my lips up. I looked over the top of my paper and caught Harry's eyes. "There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow."

"He's the 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?" Ron said darkly, scowling on the bed. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," I said, scanning the article with annoyance. "A lone voice of truth . . . perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story . . . forced to bear ridicule and slander . . ." Hmmm, I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet . . .You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine . . . Well," I said annoyed, crumpling the newspaper and tossing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago . . ."

"Daddy sold it to them," Luna said, twirling her hair with her fingers as she read the Quibbler. She was sitting next to Ron and was idly rubbing the back of his hand as she read. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

I was hardly listening to her. I was focused on the faint blush coloring Ron's cheeks at her simple touch. Yes, those two definitely liked each other.

"Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," Ginny said suddenly, looking slightly sad. I knew how she felt; I loved looking at that swamp. It was a constant reminder that Umbridge hadn't been able to stop the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Angelina said, flashing a brilliant smile. "He did it this morning. He left a tiny patch under the window that he roped off. He said it was brilliant magic." She laughed lightly, a sparkle in her eyes. "That made Fred and George's day."

I smiled softly at that, remembering the brief time I got to spend with him the other day. He had insisted on sending me a box full of Sugar Quills, and two beautiful bouquets of Buttercups. They were my favorite flower, and their bright petals helped make the room feel happier.

"'I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" Rona asked, eating another chocolate frog Fred and George had gotten him, clearly the shop was doing well.

"Nope," Ginny answered. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts . . ." I looked over to the bed Umbridge was lying on and had to fight the urge to jinx her. Dumbledore had fetched her from the Centaurs. She'd not spoken since her return - she just stared at the ceiling.

We contemplated her quietly, all secretly thinking that he should have left her with them. I still had nightmares of her. I could still see the faces of all my friends being tortured by her, still see the scars on their hands. That witch deserved to be tortured by the Centaurs. She deserved a Dementor's kiss.

Ron suddenly got a big grin and looked at us all, then he made a soft clip-clopping noise with his tongue. He'd discovered the effects of the noise last night, and had been entertaining himself (and myself, though I would never admit it) with it every hour or so since then.

At the sound of the noise Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly in panic.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked from her office.

"No . . . No . . .No, I must have been dreaming . . ." Umbridge said, looking scared as she laid back down on her bed. We all broke down giggling, trying to muffle it as best we could.

Harry stared at her for a moment, a sad look filling his green eyes. He grew quiet and worried looking. He'd looked like that far too much the last few days. I had no idea what happened to him, but something had changed. He found out something that was not good, something that weighed heavily on him. I wished he would tell us what it was, but I wasn't about to push him. He'd tell us when he was ready.

"I've got to go guys," he said suddenly, turning back to us. "I promised Hagrid I'd stop by and see him…"

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay," I said, patting his hand. He stood up and grabbed his bag, heading for the exit.

"Oh!" I called before he could leave. "Check in on his, umm… friend, for me will you?" Ron snorted at that while Harry nodded his head. I shot Ron a quick glare and thanked Harry. I didn't want to admit it, but I had really grown attached to Grawp. I still thought it was insane to bring him to Hogwarts, but then again, nothing about my school life here had ever been even slightly sane.

It wouldn't be Hogwarts if it was.

_A/N: Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish for taking the time to beta this :D_


	22. Chapter 22

The last days of the semester flew by in a blurry haze. Things were returning back to some semblance of normal. The educational decrees had been repealed and I did not want to go home for summer. Getting on the Hogwarts Express just felt wrong, like I was leaving home. On the one hand, I was really excited because I was going to get to see George eventually, but I didn't look forward to the confrontation with my mum and dad. They didn't understand my loyalty to Harry, and I did not want to tell them that a wizarding war was likely on the horizon. I could just imagine how well that conversation would turn out. I also was feeling tense. Hogwarts was probably the safest place to be at the moment and I felt like I was stepping out into the firing range by leaving it. It didn't help that my ribs were still really hurting either… It would be hard to pass that off to my parents as simple bruises. I couldn't tell them what had really happened, that I had nearly died from a curse, they wouldn't ever let me leave the house again.

I spent most of the ride reading snippets from the Daily Prophet to Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. It was making me uncomfortable reading it, a constant reminder that everything would change.

"It hasn't really started yet," I said, sighing as I set the newspaper aside. "Everything is going to change."

Ron and Harry were sitting across from me. They were playing a game of Wizards chess which Ron was unsurprisingly winning. Luna sat next to Ron, reading the Quibbler upside down with her spectrascopes. Ginny sat beside me, also reading the Quibbler. Neville sat next to herby the window. He was holding Trevor in his hands, staring out the window with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said suddenly, nudging Harry in the ribs and pointing to the corridor. I looked over just in time to see Cho walk by.

Awkward.

"What's - er - going on with you and her, anyway?" Ron asked quietly, showing some sensitivity. "Nothing," Harry said carelessly, moving his pawn to take Ron's.

"I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now," I said, worried I would hurt him. Harry looked like he could care less.

"You're well out of it, mate," Ron said, knocking Harry's pawn over. "I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful." He gave Luna an odd look, but she didn't notice it.

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," Harry said with a shrug.

"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked. Ginny answered.

"Michael Corner," she said, never raising her eyes from the Quibbler.

Michael - but –but you were going out with him!" Ron spluttered, not noticing Harry's castle attacking his pawns.

"Not any more," Ginny said indifferently. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead."

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot. Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time," Ron said carefully, looking at Harry.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas. Would you say he's better?" Ginny asked, scratching her nose absently.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard. Crookshanks went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead. I laughed at his indignation while Ginny smiled widely. Luna just smiled and picked up the pieces, handing them to him. He grabbed them, looking slightly calmer. The scene managed to distract Neville from the window and he actually cracked a smile, one of the first I'd seen him give.

We'd all smiled a lot less since the ministry. We'd all changed a little bit. It had been a real eye opener for me. I'd never doubted Voldemort was back; I always believed Harry about that. I had just never fully gotten what that had meant. I'd been so caught up in the hell that Umbridge had made at Hogwartsthat I had never stopped to think about how bad it actually could have been. How bad it was going to get. In a way, the experience had taken away the last little bit of childhood naivety and innocence I'd had left.

I thought it was the same way for everyone who'd fought. Ron had been more serious, joking less, and actually studying some. Ginny hadn't been as spunky or feisty as usual, she'd been quiet. Neville had hardly spoken at all, he spent lots of time looking at a picture of his mum and dad when he thought no one was looking. This experience had to have been really hard on him. He'd come face to face with the woman who had driven his parents insane, and been tortured the exact same way they had. He know knew what it had felt like, knew what they had gone through for him. Anyone could read the guilt he always felt on his face. Harry's parents had been killed, and he'd been hit with the killing curse as well, but he couldn't remember it. Also, he didn't see his parents on a regular basis. Neville was far stronger than I'd ever given him credit for. He really was a Gryffindor, no doubt about it. He'd proved that fact very thoroughly during that battle, and hardly everyone would ever really know the story, much less actually understand it.

I felt sorry for ever having yelled at Harry this year. I'd never understood how much that night in our fourth year had changed. I hadn't even had to witness someone die, I still couldn't see Thestrals, something I was grateful for every night. We'd come so close to dying, each of us. It's a terrible feeling, thinking you're going to die, and that nothing you can do will change that fact.

"Hermione?" Ron called, drawing me out of my dreary thoughts. I looked over at him to see him pointing at the floor by my foot.

"Would you pass me the king?"

A group was waiting for us when we got to Platform 9 3/4. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and the one I most wanted to see, George. I ran to him quickly, grabbing him in a tight hug. He caught me and spun me around, laughing at my excitement. It was amazing to see him again - all my dreariness from the train disappeared at the sight of him.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug until he was gasping for breath.

"Let him down, Molly, you're going to suffocate him," Sirius said, laughing as he patted Harry's shoulder.

George set me down, pulling me to his side as I wrapped an arm around his waist. He was wearing a handsome green jacket that was made of some sort of leather. Ron was goggling at the twins, a look of shock on his face.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro," Fred said, tweaking his jacket with a grin. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

I smiled at that, fingering George's jacket. "It's very nice," I said, snuggling into it. I turned towards Fred and tilted my head. "Where's Angelina?" I asked.

He smiled happily, a sparkle lighting his eye. "She apparated home. She's moving to a flat in Diagon Alley near the shop," he said, his voice light with happiness. "Wanted to go ahead and get everything ready for the move."

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, grinning widely.

"Well," Sirius said with a broad grin, "we decided we'd have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before you left."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Harry said quickly, looking worried.

"Oh, I think it is," Moody growled, his eyes flashing. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

I looked over and saw the three Dursleys heading our way. My parents were already heading over. Dad was looking at George with murderous eyes, and Mum was looking at me oddly. I reluctantly let go of George and walked up to them, feeling tense as I hugged them.

"Hey, Baby Girl," my dad said, giving me a hug. I smiled, well, I tried to smile, and hugged him back.

"Hey, Dad." He wasn't looking at me though. The Dursleys had walked forward and my dad tensed up at their obvious hostility.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly to Uncle Vernon. Sirius walked forward and put his arm on Harry's shoulder. Mr. Dursley's eyes grew comically large as he recognized the supposed convict. Fred and George waved at Dudley whose eyes grew larger than his dad's when he recognized them. His hand went to his mouth as though on instinct and he backed up.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr. Weasley said, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody, "about how he's treated when he's at your place." Sirius glared at the group, making his face look long and terrible. It was hilarious watching the fear in Vernon's face rival with the anger at being told how to treat Harry.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house – " Vernon started, his mustache twitching.

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody said.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Tonks said. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry–"

"-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Remus added pleasantly.

"If we so much as get a hint that my Godson has been or is being mistreated in any way, shape, or form, you will have us to answer to," Sirius hissed, leaning forward threateningly. It was amazing: all trace of his normally happy disposition was gone. He looked just as insane and dangerous as he had when I first saw him in the Shrieking Shack. I would have had no trouble believing he was a murderer. The Dursley's didn't appear to either judging by the way Petunia was shaking and Dudley was slowly inching his way back

Vernon twitched. He looked furious, but scared as well. After a moment he seemed to win some sort of internal battle.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius smiled maliciously, leaning forward he stared right into Vernons eyes. "Yes. I. Am," he said slowly, annunciating each word. Dudley gave a scared squeak and made to move behind his mum.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Vernon questioned, his voice wavering.

"Well . . ." Moody said, holding Sirius back. He raised his hat and revealed his revolving magical eye. Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. Moody smiled viciously. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned away from Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter . . . give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send Sirius to get you." The Dursley's looked terrified by the thought of Sirius coming for them. "Bye, then, Potter," Moody said, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," Remus said quietly. "Keep in touch."

"I'll be waiting for your Owl," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron said, shaking Harry's hand. I gave him a hug, swearing to myself that I wouldn't let anything stop me from getting back to him.

To all of them.

I only stayed with my parents until the first of July. They were livid when they found out I had snuck off with Harryf and broken into the Ministry of Magic. Dad was furious that I had a boyfriend and hadn't told him, or asked for his permission, and neither was happy that I flat out refused to stop attending Hogwarts. I told them that I was going to Hogwarts with or without their permission, and that I had already picked my side in the upcoming war. I was going to fight for Harry, and I was going to fight by his side.

Needless to say, it was a tense couple of weeks. I loved my mum and dad, but I couldn't stay home any longer. I told them that I wanted to go to the Burrow and they grudgingly let me leave, knowing how much I loved the place. It helped that they liked Mr. Weasley; he was always exceptionally friendly to them.

So I packed my bags and got ready for my parents to drive me to my second home. It was a quiet, tense ride. Neither of my parents spoke, and I didn't try to start any conversation. We arrived at the Burrow after about an hour of driving and I climbed out of the car. My mum came out after a moment and gave me a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said, brushing my hair away from my face. "We both love you, you know that right? I'm sorry we don't understand about the war, we just want you to be safe." She gave me another hug, and I returned it, feeling hopeful for the first time this summer.  
"I'll owl you this summer, I promise," I whispered in her ear. "I love you both."

"I know, honey, I'll be waiting for your owl," she said. She gave me one last kiss on my brow before getting back in the car. I waved as they left, feeling as though this year just might not be so bad after all.

_A/N: Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish for betain this for me :)_


	23. Chapter 23

"Somebody please hex me- I can't take it any longer, she's driving me crazy!" I whispered fiercely to Ginny. We were outside cleaning out the chicken coops. I had actually begged Ginny to let me help her with the messy, smelly job, just so I could get out of the house. That was what Fleur had driven me to: cleaning up after chickens.

"I know!' Ginny exclaimed, not bothering to whisper. "She's insufferable. The way she flaunts about like she owns the place." She rolled her eyes after flipping her hair in a viciously accurate imitation of the annoying Veela. "And the way Ron keeps drooling any time she's in the room, I'm having to fight not to hex him."

"Has it really only been two weeks? It feels like I've been stuck with her for years," I mumbled, sweeping up the hay on the coop's floor. Another month and a half and I would be able to use magic legally. I'd be seventeen and of age.

"You're lucky. She's been here since I started summer break. It's like torture - I didn't think you'd ever get here. Thank Merlin I get to share a room with you instead of her. I really would hex myself," Ginny said, picking up a broom and sweeping up some chicken feathers. I laughed at her expression, but had to agree. It would have been torture to have to share a room with the veela. Bad enough that we had to share a house with her. None of the men in the house got why she was so annoying. It was like constantly being reminded you weren't beautiful, and being made to look ugly even if you weren't. In the light of her breath-taking beauty any human woman was struck ugly. It could, and did, really wear down one's self esteem. However, that line of thought brought me to another pleasanter thought.

"Is George coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Ginny saw right through my seemingly innocent inquiry and laughed, knocking over a bucket of chicken feed as she did so.

"Yes," she said, bending down to shove the feed back in the bucket. "He is. Haven't they been over every other night?" she asked, rising with the bucket. I smiled sheepishly at her. They had been over every other night, something I was enjoying far more than I really should. I didn't get to see as much of George as I would like, but I did enjoy our dinners. That was honestly the best time at the Burrow. After the whole Kreacher betraying us thing, everyone had been a little paranoid about going back to Grimmauld Place, so the Burrow had taken over as headquarters. Sirius had wanted to punish the house elf, but had refrained from doing so after I begged him not to. He did, however, forbid him from seeing any other member of his family that was not a member of the Order.

Because of the headquarter switch, several members would join us for dinner now, often while giving a brief summary of the latest news. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley came over almost every night, and Moody visited lots too. It was a lot of fun, and far easier to find out information this way.

Mrs. Weasley had wanted to remain tight-lipped about the Orders goings on but everyone else had won out over her. We argued that the battle at the ministry would never have happened if we had just been told some of what was going on, and the adults had no choice but to agree with us. It helped that I had spent most of my time at my parents coming up with a very airtight argument as to why we should be let in on the Order's business.

So, we weren't allowed to be members (at least until September for me and March for Ron), but we were now allowed to have a general knowledge of what was going on with out having to stoop to extendable ears. It didn't hurt that George and Fred had also officially joined the Order, and made it a point to share any information with us.

"I can't wait till Harry gets here," Ginny said, tossing the broom to an empty corner of the coop. "Maybe then we can play some Quidditch."

I smiled knowingly at that. "I can just hear Fleur now. 'Arry, eet 'as been to long. I 'ave meesed you. 'Ere, come watch me flounce my 'air and sweeng my 'ips," I said, strolling around the room like a model. Ginny laughed at thatbefore rearranging her face to look vacant.

"Oh Fleur, please let me follow you around like a lost puppy!" she said, in a shockingly good imitation of Ron. I laughed really loud at that before I covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle them.

"Seriously though," Ginny said, in her normal voice. "If she tries that Veela stuff on Harry I'll turn her hair blue."

"Geeny! 'Ermione!" a throaty, musical voice called from the yard. We both froze and looked at each other.

"Speak of the devil," I whispered. The door to the coop burst open and Fleur came floating in.

"O girls," she said, smiling disarmingly, "Mrs. Weasley wanted to see you een ze kitc'en."

Ginny pushed past her, huffing in annoyance. I put on a sweet smile, seething on the inside. "Of course, Fleur, we were just finishing up in here." I set the broom in the corner and followed Ginny out, rolling my eyes when I saw Fleur fluffing her hair. We only had one more month until school started, just one more month.

"I will 'elp you weet' the chores," she said, following us out the door.

August couldn't get here fast enough.

I snuck up to Ginny's room after Mrs. Weasley had Ginny and I peel potatoes. I couldn't take any more Fleur, of Phlegm as Ginny had dubbed her. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes, so I decided to read for a few minutes. I opened my book and read the first page when I began to feel like I was being watched. I raised my eyes from the page and nearly screamed when I saw George smiling down at me.

"George!" I gasped, raising my hand to my racing heart. I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile when he laughed at my startled expression. I hopped off the bed and rushed into him, squeezing him in a hug. I had more momentum than I expected though, and accidentally knocked him backwards and onto Ginny's bed. He held onto me as the bed bounced us, taking advantage of my distraction and tickling my side.

I squealed and tried wriggling out of his grip, but he just tightened his hold, flipping us over so that I was trapped beneath him, unable to escape his tickling onslaught. A sudden inspiration hit me and I leaned up, taking a quick breath of air, and kissed him firmly on the lips. He stopped tickling me instantly, bringing his hands up to my hair and hip. I smiled against the kiss before flipping us again and going for his ticklish ribs. He let out a snort of laughter as I redoubled my attack on him.

"EWW!" A voice in the door way squealed. I jumped up turning around on George, choking on my laughter. I was sitting on his lap, more like straddling it, while he lay down on a _bed. _I had even been wiggling against him. A blush colored my cheeks as realized how very bad this probably looked. George pulled me to his chest, turning to see who had interrupted our tickle fight. Ginny stood in the doorway, a look of disgust on her face.

"Do you two mind not going at it on my bed?" she asked, walking into the room. I felt my whole body heat up in a blush as I looked at her in shock.

"We weren't, he wasn't…" I stuttered, going even redder.

"Nothing to be shy about Hermione," George said, winking at me. I blushed even harder and glared at him, smacking him on the arm.

"Don't you start," I warned before turning back to Ginny. "He was tickling me," I said, trying to explain.

"Really?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "I've never heard that one before."

"I'm serious! He was tickling me!" I said, growing even redder. Ginny just shook her head, looking like she didn't believe me.

George finally let out a snort of laughter and wrapped an arm around me giving me a hug. "Only joking Gin, we were just tickling." He gave me a cocky smile. "Not that I could blame you for trying, what, with such a good looking bloke and a nice big bed."

"George," I warned, smacking him on the arm again. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed, he just smiled wider.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. I stood up quickly, and headed out of the room. I'd had enough of this conversation. Thank Merlin it was dinner time.

I raced down the stairs, forcing my blush to go away. I would not be embarrassed, I would not blush. Merlin curse who ever invented blushing. Why did I have to blush so easily? And why did I have to be so obviously blushing when I blushed? I always lit up like a Christmas tree.

The table was already fairly full by the time I got down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was at the head of the table, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Kingsley, Remus, and Lupin sat on one side, Tonks, and Fred on the other. I sat in the seat next to George. He was sitting next to Fred of course. Ginny sat on my other side, and Sirius sat down next to her. Mrs. Weasley summoned the food and everyone began to fill their plates up. We had delicious French Onion soup, and fresh bread to go with it.

The conversation was light and happy, with no mention of any Order business. Fred and George talked about the shop, and how things were going well with it, that business was picking up as the new school semester neared. The soup was excellent, but I wasn't really all that hungry. My mind kept replaying the earlier encounter in the bedroom and the conversation that had followed. I'd never actually talked about anything like that with George before. We'd never talked about, well, sex, before. We'd never gotten that serious with snogging either. George was incredibly patient with me and knew I had never done anything like that before. He wouldn't grope me like I had seen some boys do, he rarely let his hands move from my hips, only occasionally running his hands along my body. The most serious we had ever gotten was that night when the DA had been found out.

I felt upset suddenly, thinking about the possibility that George had done that with someone else. I started playing over everyone I had seen George with in the past. Katie Bell stood out the most - he had dated her for both his fifth and sixth year. I could see her in my mind, her athletic, curvy body. I was thin, with very few curves. Katie also had a beautiful face and long, straight, silky hair. My plain face and bushy hair couldn't compare to that. How on Earth would I compete with her in that manner? For that matter, why was he even interested in me when he could have his pick of girls? Every girl (and some guys) in Hogwarts would swoon if either of the twins so much as looked at them, even the Slytherins, heck, maybe even some of the teachers.

I ate my soup as fast as I could, needing to get away from the crowded table so I could be alone with my confused thoughts. I finished the soup, and grabbed my napkin, meaning to dab my lips but I stopped before I could, noticing someone had written a message on it. I pulled it away from my mouth so it could come back in focus and I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I recognized George's loopy writing.

_Meet me at our tree after dinner._

I smiled happily, unable to stop it, and gently pushed my chair away from the table.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," I said, trying to stop the goofy grin from taking over my face. Mrs. Weasley smiled happily before turning back to Tonks. I left the room, trying not to run, and headed outside. It was getting dark, and the night was cooling down considerably. It wasn't chilly, but it was pleasantly cool. I made my way to the oak tree at the edge of the garden and lowered myself beside the trunk. I leaned back into it, pulling my hair around so that it was draped over my shoulder and wouldn't get caught to the bark of the tree. I hadn't been sitting for five minutes when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey," George said, lowering himself down beside me.

_A/N: Thanks to a Ninja Goldfish for betaing this for me :)_


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi," I said in reply, leaning into him. He moved his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, securing me in a warm hold.

"You seemed distracted during dinner, is everything alright?" he asked carefully.

I sighed softly, not wanting to voice what was on my mind. It made me upset to even think about, but I really did need to know the answer. No, I finally decided. I wouldn't ask him tonight. Call me chicken, but I just couldn't deal with it yet.

"Nothing, George, just some female stuff," I finally answered him. He didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. "How's the store going?" I asked, leaning into his hold. He was so deliciously warm, I loved snuggling with him.

He took a deep breath before going off about how well the store was going. His voice got lighter, and happier as he spoke, clearly he loved the joke shop a lot. His light attitude, funny jokes, and general happiness got my mind off my troubles. He got me laughing in short. We ended up talking for an hour, so long that it was getting really dark and slightly chilly.

"I can't believe it's just a few more weeks until you have to go back to Hogwarts," George said suddenly, taking his eyes off the brilliant stars and looking down at me.

I sighed, turning my gaze from the sky to his blue eyes. I honestly didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, I didn't want to have to face the questions we were sure to get about the DA and Department of Mysteries. I didn't want to leave George either.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe I'm already a sixth year." I took a breath before turning my gaze from him. "I'm going to miss seeing you every other night."

"Hermione," George said. He put his finger under my chin and gently turned it towards him, tilting his head slightly as he stared at me with warm eyes. "Fred and I know more ways to get in and out of that school than anyone but Dumbledore. I will be sneaking into see you, and I'll write to you on our Galleon's every night." He got a mischievous smile before continuing. "Plus, Fred and I've come up with a product to help our separation."

"Really?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. He smiled maddeningly and shook his head.

"Uh-uh, Granger, you're not making me say anything more." I looked up at him and actually found myself smiling. How did he make me do that so easily? I was ready to jump off the astronomy tower during dinner, and it only took him a few words to make me smile.

"There's that beautiful smile," he said softly. A smiled twitched his lips before he started leaning towards me. I leaned up towards him and our lips met in a soft, tender kiss. I'd lost track of the number of times I'd kissed him, but it still left me breathless and dizzy. Still made me want more, made me feel like I'd burst if I couldn't touch him, hold him, kiss him. Things got rather heated rather quickly, and before I knew it I was laying in the grass with George on top of me. I had my hands up his shirt, running my fingers along his firm chest, and he was gripping my leg, pulling it around his waist. I'd never ever taken things so far with George, and I was losing myself to the feelings he was evoking. I didn't know how to handle the warm rush that had filled my belly, or why it was that I _needed_ to touch him everywhere.

"Oi!" A voice called from the other side of the tree.

I pulled back from George grudgingly and shot a glare at the intruder. "What do you want Ronald?" I asked, trying to look like I hadn't just been caught in such a compromising situation.

"Mom wanted to tell you that it's getting late and if she catches you," he said, pointing at George. "doing anything with her," he pointed at me, "she'll see to it that Fred will be the only twin to have grandbabies." He smiled widely as George cringed. He rolled off of me, sitting up and helping me to sit up with him.

"Said something about Ginny and the bedroom," Ron explained.

"Merlin!' I exclaimed standing and brushing my clothes off. "Nothing happened, I was tickling him!" George was laughing now as he re-buttoned his shirt. Strange, I didn't recall undoing it, hmm, must have been more distracted than I thought.

Ron raised his hands to his ears, closing his eyes and grimacing. "I don't want to hear it, whatever it was," he said grimacing. "I just was sent to fetch you. Did you guys not realize it was eleven?"

"Eleven?" I asked, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Blimey!" George exclaimed. "Fred's gonna kill me, we were supposed to be home by nine. We have a project to work on!" He started running towards the house before he stopped and turned around, running back to me instead. He pulled up to me and pulled me to him.

"Turn around Ron," he said, smiling at me with his cocky, lopsided grin. Ron obliged and George swooped down, claiming my lips in a searing kiss that was over far too quickly.

"See you soon, Hermione," he said, breaking the kiss. I mumbled something, my mind was still hazy from the kiss, and he ran back to the house.

I turned towards Ron, who was fighting not to grin. "Don't even start Ron," I warned, walking towards the house with what dignity I could muster.

"'Mione," he called, running up to me. "You might want to button your shirt up all the way, if you want to see George tomorrow. I think Mum would kill him if she saw you looking so snogged." I blushed brilliantly and fixed my shirt, embarrassed to discover it had come nearly undone in our umm, tussle.

He smiled at me, clearly still trying not to laugh. "I really was just tickling him earlier," I said.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

I woke up to the sound of Ron banging on my door the next morning. When did Ron get up before me? I got up out of bed and opened the door to see an extremely excited red head bouncing up and down in the doorway.

"What's up?" I asked, only a little worried.

"Harry arrived last night!" he exclaimed, his goofy grin lighting up his face. An equally silly grin lit my face up and I grabbed his arm, pulling him with me towards George and Fred's old room. Mrs. Weasley had decided to stick him in there, even though he usually shared with Ron. I doubted he'd stay in there long: he loved sharing a room with Ron. He loved feeling like he had a brother, even though he'd never actually admit it.

We ran into the room, practically breaking the door down in our excitement. Ron ran for the bed, and I went for the window. I drew the curtains back as Harry sat up, a dazed look on his face.

'Wuzz goin on?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he plopped his glasses on.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron said loudly, practically glowing with excitement. He popped Harry on the head in what was surely meant to be a manly show of affection, but it came out rather hard.

"Don't hit him!" I said, smiling despite myself.

"How you doing?" Ron asked as he pulled a cardboard box up to the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering momentarily whether or not it was George's bed that Harry was sleeping in.

"Good, little tired. I got here at about one o'clock this morning."

"How'd the muggles treat you?" Ron asked eagerly, clearly wondering whether or not our threats at the beginning of the holiday had done any good.

"Same as usual. They didn't talk to me much but I like it better that way." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I was studying him, making sure he was okay. He didn't look bad. He looked well rested. Underfed, but not severely so.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Harry asked, looking hungry. Ron smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Yep, Mum's bringing you up a tray of food. She reckons you look underfed." He rolled his eyes at the end, smiling in spite of himself. I leaned forward in my seat and smiled at Harry, letting my excitement show through.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Not much. I've been with the muggles haven't I?" Harry answered, looking clueless. Ron raised his hands indignantly and gave Harry a friendly shove.

"Come off it!" he exclaimed. "You've been of with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His names Horace Slughorn," Harry answered, looking curious. Ron's face fell and he spoke before I could stop him. I shot him a glare and he abruptly shut his mouth before he said anything else.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said, flouncing in the room in annoyance. She plunked herself down next to me and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, as though he didn't know.

"It's her," she answered, rolling her eyes. "She's driving me mad!" I patted her arm sympathetically.

"What's she done now?" I asked.

"It's the way she talks to me, it's like I was three!" she exclaimed, indignation flaring her up. I nodded my head in understanding, annoyance flooding me as well.

"I know, she's so full of herself!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes and huffing.

I'd no sooner finished saying the words than the door to the bedroom burst open. Fleur came gliding into the room, her Veela charm turned all the way on. Harry jerked the bedcover up to his chin so hard that it pulled the blanket out from under Ginny and me, flipping us off the bed and onto the floor.

"'Arry," Fleur said, in her throaty, obnoxious voice. I straightened myself on the floor, helping Ginny sit up as we both glared daggers at the Veela. "Eet 'as been too long!" she finished. I snorted at that, while Ginny also bit back a laugh. She'd just greeted him exactly like we'd predicted. We looked over just in time to see Fleur give Harry a kiss. I didn't like Harry romantically at all, not even a little bit. But seeing her kiss him sent a wave of anger through my stomach that just made me want to hex her. I shouldn't have disliked her so much… I wondered if it was another affect of Veela: they repelled women as much as they attracted men… Hmm, that might bear some looking into. Either way, I needed to get a grip on myself. She had yet to actually do anything to me.

Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the room moments later, a look of murderous rage on her normally caring face.

"I was about to bring that tray up!" she declared, glaring at Fleur. Harry and Fleur were still talking, but I had long ago drowned them out. She said something else but I was still not listening. I'd just caught Ginny's eye out of the corner of mine and reached out to grab her, stopping her from charging the Veela.

We'd get her later. George had left some color changing potion in one of these boxes. I foresaw it ending up in the Veela's shampoo. That made me laugh. I could just see how horrified the poor girl would be about her hair changing colors. Probably would just make her prettier, but it would be fun nonetheless.

"Enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!" Fleur said, before sauntering out of the room. Mrs. Weasley made a strangled moan of frustration, one Ginny completely agreed with.

"Mum hates her," Ginny explained to Harry, seething just as much as her mum.

"I do not hate her!" Mrs. Weasley said in cross whisper. "They've just hurried into this engagement, that's all," she explained, glaring at the door.

"They've known each other a year," Ron said, shaking his head like he was trying to clear water out of it.

I couldn't even find it in myself to be mad at him. It wasn't his fault; she boggled boys' minds. It wasn't fair to them. They couldn't protect themselves against her magic unless they were deeply in love with another woman. That's what made it so infuriating. You couldn't even get mad at the guys for ogling her. They actually had no control over it! If I was to be completely fair, though, it wasn't really Fleur's fault either. She couldn't help it that she was born that way, she just attracted men. The whole thing was infuriating, I mean, who the heck could I get mad at?

It wasn't that I disliked Fleur, it was honestly that I was jealous of her. My first night here George had showed up to eat dinner with us, and Fleur had been here as well. Bill had just gotten back from sort of Order mission, and Fleur was literally glowing with happiness at seeing him again. Her beauty intensified when she was happy, and it had distracted all the guys, even the ones who were in love or married.

We'd ended up having to have Fleur and Bill leave the room until she could get her powers under control, but it was easier to be mad at her than to actually try and be her friend. Plus, I was worried about making Ginny and Mrs. Weasley mad at me… Maybe I should try and talk to her on her own time, away from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. I could try speaking in French, that may help. It would make Fleur feel more comfortable. That was the real reason for my irrational dislike though: she'd had George drooling after her, and I knew that if she'd have batted her eyes at him I would never have had a prayer of competing with her. She was so pretty it made _me_ want to kiss her. I knew she was smart as well - she'd been picked for the TriWizard tournament.

"Well, that's not very long!" I sighed as Mrs. Weasley continued to rant and closed my eyes. Impossibly, I actually agreed with Ron on this front. They'd known each other for a year and really did love each other, so why not go ahead and get married? It wasn't like we all exactly had a hopeful future.

Urgh, I need to get out of this overcrowded house. Maybe I could sneak off to Diagon Alley later todayto see George. Ooh, I could stop by and see Angelina too.

"It's happened, of course. Its all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back. People think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off, a sad look on her face.

"Including you and Dad," Ginny said, grinning at her mother. She loved to banter with her mum, and the two could really go at it. None of the guys in this house ever dared fight either of them.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" Mrs. Weasley said with a fond smile. "Whereas Bill and Fleur . . . well. . . what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's …"

"A cow," Ginny offered, grinning wider."But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he? He likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour. ... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said sharply but her grin diminished the intimidating affect somewhat and both Harry and I laughed. "Well, I'd better get on. ... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said lovingly before leaving the room.

_A/N: Thanks to Ninja goldfish for betaing this!_


	25. Chapter 25

We talked for a while longer, mostly about Fleur, and Ginny's silly notion that Mrs. Weasley wanted Bill to get with Tonks. Couldn't she see that Tonks was obviously interested in Remus? We chatted until Mrs. Weasley made Ginny go downstairs to 'help' fix lunch. Once Ginny left I got up off the floor and started looking around in the boxes George and Fred had left for the color changing potion. Ron snagged a piece of Harry's toast and began munching on it when Harry randomly spoke up.

"Dumbledore's giving me private lessons this year." Ron choked on his toast and I jerked my hand out of the box, pulling a telescope out with me.

"What?" Ron coughed, trying to swallow the toast.

Harry smiled, looking sincerely sorry. "I only just remembered. He told me last night in your broom shed," he explained.

"Blimey . . . private lessons with Dumbledore!" Ron said, obviously impressed. "I wonder why he's . . . ?" He trailed off and glanced at me - we'd both had suspicions about just what that conversation had probably entailed.

"I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy," Harry said suddenly, in a bit of a rush. Ron and I froze, both returning our gaze to Harry who was determinedly staring at his fork. "You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," I said far too quickly. "It got smashed." Did he know its contents? Had he been told everything and just not trusted us enough to tell us? My heart constricted painfully at the thought of that.

"That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy," Harry said, as though it was really great effort to speak. " I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office. He was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. ... At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

No, no! It was my worst fear. Harry would _have_ to face him - have to beat him. Or he couldn't live, they were connected, their very lives were connected. I squeezed the object in my hand in tension, and it exploded in a puff of black smoke.

Why in the worlddid I grab an object that my George had invented? Why had I squeezed it? I waved my hands at the smoke that was surrounding me as my eye flared in pain. A telescope that punches you: ha ha, very funny.

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed from the bed. There was a crash, which I assumed was the breakfast tray, and then I was out of the smoke.

I held the telescope up to indicate that it was what had caused the explosion, and my now no doubt black eye. I sat down on the bed, ignoring the pain that was flaring up in my eye and their insistent inquiries as to whether or not I was okay. "Harry, oh, Harry. . ." I breathed, tension filling me at the thought of my best friend having to fight that dark wizard. "We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry . . . Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this. . . . Oh, Harry . . ." I explained, feeling terrified."Are you scared?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Not as much as I was," Harry answered, looking unexplainably relieved. "When I first heard it, I was . . . but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end. . . ."

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," Ron said eagerly, as though he hadn't just been told his best friend was going to have to fight the darkest wizard of all time. "And we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time? He must think you've got a chance!"

"That's true," I said, feeling astonished Ron had noticed something I hadn't. Dumbledore must indeed think Harry could win. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably. . . powerful countercurses . . . anti-jinxes . . ." The thought of secret lessons with Dumbledore thrilled me. Imagine the excitement of talking to him, of being allowed to ask questions, to actually learn from him! "Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our OWL results will come?" I finished, finding myself once again worrying about the OWLs. I had thought the worry would be over once I had actually taken the darn things. No such luck. Waiting for the results was worse than studying for them.

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," Ron said, staring out the window with worry. We'd both nearly made ourselves sick with worry about the results.

"Hang on," Harry said suddenly, "I think Dumbledore said our OWL results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" I shrieked, hopping off the bed, flailing my arms around in panic. "Today? But why didn't you-? Oh my God! You should have said!"

I ran from the room, hyperventilating and not even caring. I had to get to the kitchen - what if the OWL results had already arrived? I cornered Mrs. Weasley, but she said there hadn't been any owls of any sort this morning.

I was so frantic that I didn't even notice her peering at the bruise on my eye. She sat me down at the table and started casting spells at the bruise. It wouldn't budge.

I was going to kill George.

"This has always worked before, I just can't understand it," Mrs. Weasley said, peering at her book in confusion.

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," Ginny said, laughing at the idea. Just my luck, it probably had some sort of sticking charm on it. I couldn't go around looking like this! What if George saw me with this ugly bruise?

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," Mrs. Weasley said as soothingly as she could.

"Bill told me Fred and George are very amusing!" Fleur said, smiling serenely. Oh my God, she had to see me like this. George and Fred were very amusing, but this was not funny.

Why hadn't the Owls arrived yet? I couldn't just sit here. I hopped up out of the seat and began pacing around the kitchen. This was torture! "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?" I asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," Mrs. Weasley said patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time. . . ."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," I said to myself, panic flaring in my chest., "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back?" Oh what had I done, I'd failed everything!

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked suddenly. I hadn't even realized they'd come down. He was sitting tensely at the table, looking pale. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' Owls..."

"Don't, don't, don't!" I cried, waving my hands in panic again. I'd failed, I'd failed it all! What would George think of me if I'd failed? What would I do if I'd failed? How could I face McGonagall?

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked. I answered immediately, thankful for the momentary distraction.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House - I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then-" She was trying to help, trying to calm us down. The effort was incredibly sweet; pointless, but sweet. I looked out the window as she finished and let out a scream. Threee black specks were flying towards the house. Three OWLs.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely. I was already at the window, peering through it in near hysteria.

"And there are three of them," Harry, said, joining Ron and me at the window.

"Oh no ... oh no ... oh no ..." I started chanting, panic claiming me. I couldn't even see straight. My knees were giving out and I instinctively reached out for Harry and Ron. I grabbed their arms as the owls flew toward the window and Mrs. Weasley let them in the room. They each had a large envelope, with our names on them. My hands were shaking so badly that my poor owl was trembling. I didn't know how I got that letter off. I held it in my hands, shaking so bad that the words were just a blurry haze. I managed to force the flap open somehow and pulled the letter out. I unfolded it, almost ripping it in my trembling hands.  
_  
Ordinary Wizarding Level Results  
Pass Grades  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)  
Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:_

_Ancient Runes O_

_Arithmacy O  
Astronomy O  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
Charms O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts E  
Herbology O  
History of Magic O  
Potions O  
Transfiguration O_

I read the paper eleven times, finally finding myself able to breath. I couldn't believe it! I had passed! I had passed all my OWLs! Harry and Ron were speaking, but I couldn't hear them: I was feeling like I was going to pass out again.

"Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively. "How did you do?"

"I - not bad," I said, unable to speak. My voice was constricted and I couldn't decide whether to cry or whoop. I had passed, but not perfectly.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding up to me and ripping the results out of my hand before I could object. "Yep ..nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at me, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" I shook my head, but I knew I really was.

"Any more sausages?" Ron asked, smiling widely. I slowly backed away, feeling excited, but still disappointed.

I needed a pick-me-up - I needed to see George. Yes, I'd go find him. Maybe Mrs. Weasley would let me take the Floo to Angelina's and then we could go to the shop together. Lee even lived in her building, surely with the three of us she'd let us go…

Couldn't hurt to ask anyway.

Mrs. Weasley was reluctant, just as I'd anticipated, but she couldn't come up with a good argument. I was too well prepared for her arguments. She finally relented, agreeing to let me go if I could get Lee and Angelina to come with me. Heck, I might even talk Alicia into coming with us - she and Lee were dating. I sent a message to Angelina on the Galleon and she responded that she'd love to go with me to the shop.

I ran up the stairs to Ginny's and my room before going through my clothes. What would I wear? I finally decided on a dark green blouse and jeans. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and stared at myself in the mirror. The bruise was still there. Urgh, I guess I'd just have to try and see if Fred could remove it; maybe I could get to him before George saw me.

Decision made, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the fireplace. I grabbed the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"95 Diagon Alley!" I bellowed before throwing the powder down and disappearing.

_Thanks to a ninja goldfish for beta reading this!_


	26. Chapter 26

I stepped out of the fireplace, letting my eyes sweep across the apartment I found myself in. I was in the living room. It was painted a light tan colorwith dark brown trim. There was a wornbrown sofa in one corner of the room, with a table in the center of the room.

"Good, you made it," Angelina said from beside me.

I turned around, biting back a yelp of fright as I smiled at her. "Hey Angelina," I said. She was standing in front of a mirror mounted above the fireplace mantle. She was wearing a black robe and jeans. Her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate plate and it made her look older and more mature.

"She's here already?" a voice called from where I judged the kitchen would be. I smiled despite myself and turned towards the voice, smiling even wider when I saw Lee walk in the room with a sandwich.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said chewing his sandwich. "Whoa! What'd ya do to your eye?"

"Really?" Angelina asked, sounding annoyed as she continued to fidget with her hair. "Have you absolutely no tact?"

"It's alright," I said with a laugh. "It was a prank telescope. I was rummaging through some boxes in George and Fred's old room and came across it," I explained.

Lee grinned widely as he finished his sandwich. "Wicked!" he said as he sat down on the couch and patted the sofa. "You might want to sit down. We're waiting on Alicia to get out of the bedroom. Could be a while." He was smiling as I sat down. I heard a voice coming from the room to our left.

"It's your fault we're late Lee," Alicia called. "I had to wait forever for you to finish whatever you were working on with that radio."

He smiled despite himself and turned so he was facing the room. "I almost had it working, Love. I just…"

"Needed a few more minutes," Alicia finished for him, walking into the room. She was wearing cobalt blue robes and had her long hair down. Lee smiled widely at her and hopped up, grabbing her in a hug.

"Ready to go?" Angelina questioned. She turned from the mirror, apparently finally satisfied with her hair.

"Ready," we all said. I gripped my bag in my hand, and Angelina led the way out of her and Alicia's apartment. It was rather depressing to walk down Diagon Alley, even with Lee's constant stream of jokes. Every other shop in the alley seemed to be closed down. The only one that was full of customers was at the end of the strip. It stood out like a Gryffindor in a room full of Slytherins.

The windows were full of items that were moving. They revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, fluttered, dashed, shrunk, expanded, changed colors, and even sparkled. There was so much to look at that I actually stopped for a moment just to take it all in. The right window didn't have as many things in it but it did have a huge purple poster with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT  
YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT  
U-NO-POO  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION  
THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

I laughed - I couldn't do anything else. It was fantastic, perfect. So very George and Fred.

"The inside's even better," Angelina whispered as I took in the front display. She led the way into the shop, and I followed her. It was packed with customers. I could hardly get through the doors, let alone see any of the shelves. The products I could see all brought smiles to my face as I recognized the titles of the sweets George and Fred had invented and perfected the year before.

"Wow," I breathed out, unable to think of any words to express just how brilliant this shop was. It was perfect, far more than I'd ever imagined. Only George and Fred would be able to run a shop like this, and run it so well.

"Fred!" a jubilant exclamation sounded beside me and I turned to see a red head in brilliant magenta robes grab hold of the witch. I laughed at the sight of him. He looked so terribly Fred-like. Only he and George would purposely wear something that clashed so very much with their hair.

"Hey 'Mione," he said smiling widely until he saw my eye. "Blimey!" he exclaimed, looking alarmed. "What did you do to your eye?"

I snorted and put my hands on my hips. "I did nothing. Your telescope punched me," I said, forcing myself to look fierce.

His eyes grew wider and he fumbled in his pockets. "Merlin's beard - George'll kill me if he sees you with a black eye. I was supposed to get rid of those." He handed me a jar of a thick yellow paste. "Here, use this."

I opened it up suspiciously. "What'll it do to me?" I asked.

He smiled disarmingly, already leading Angelina away. "It'll get rid of that bruise in less than an hour," he called. I shook my head and applied the ointment.

I put the ointment in my pocket and turned around, looking for George. I couldn't see any sign of him so I walked around the shop. It was so incredible. Everywhere you looked there was something interesting to see. Things were exploding, changing colors, shrinking, growing, and doing other crazy things. I finally fought my way through a crowd and got to look at an interesting display. It was a box with a bright picture of a handsome wizards and a swooning witch standing on a pirate ship.

_Patented Day Dream Charms. __A s__imple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens._

I read, feeling awed. That was really extraordinary magic. How could people not think they were smart when they made things like this?

"Do you like it?" someone asked from behind me. A grin lifted my lips and I gently placed the box back on its display. I straightened my robe and then promptly twirled around, grabbing George in a tight hug.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, pulling back from him with a huge grin. He looked nervous until he saw my smile. "This place is brilliant!"

"Of course it is," George said, his cocky smile back in place. "Fred and I invented it."

"And you did a marvelous job," I said turning around to take in the shop again.

He pulled me back around and was about to give me another hug until he saw my eye. He froze and then a furious glare took over his normally happy face. "Who hit you?" he hissed.

I actually shivered at how mad he sounded. I forced myself to smile nonchalantly and replied quickly. "A telescope. I was looking for some color changing potion in your room- I thought it be funny to use some in Fleur's shampoo - and I accidentally squeezed a telescope. It doesn't actually hurt at all," I reassured him quickly. His look of anger promptly changed to a look of horror.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I am so sorry Hermione."

"It wasn't your fault," I said quickly, hugging him back. "I should have known better than to mess with an unfinished joke product. It'll be hiliarious once it's finished."

He let me go and smiled. "You were going to prank Fleur?" he asked, like he'd just realized I'd said that. "Bloody brilliant!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You've been a bad influence on me," I said, smiling as I turned back to the Charm display.

"Those charms were invented with you in mind," George said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a back room of the shop.

"What charms?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from a cage full of adorable creatures. He smiled at my excitement and opened the door to the backroom. It was full of shelves of products that looked like they were still being tested. I would have loved to stay and examine them but George kept walking towards the back of the room. He opened another door and led me into a room with two couches and a table. It looked like a worker's lounge. He sat down on the couch nearest the door and pulled me down beside him. We sat beside each other Indian style with our knees touching.

He was smiling widely, his handsome eyes sparkling with glee. This was my first trip to the shop, and I was thoroughly impressed. It was amazing, honestly - it personified my George. The bright moving objects, the pranks going off everywhere, the brilliant magic. Everything about it was amazing. I told George my thoughts and he smiled even wider, laughing with glee.

"What Charms were you talking about earlier?" I asked once he'd stopped laughing. He blushed slightly before reaching in his pocket and pulling out abox of Patented Day Dream Charms.

"How did I inspire that?" I asked taking the box in my hands.

He raised a ginger eyebrow at that. "Really?" he questioned. "You can't guess?" I shook my head no and he grinned softly. "I wanted to come up with some way that I could see you. I mean, the Galleons are great for talking, but they're not so much for snuggling." I laughed at that image and he smiled even wider.

"I figured we could take them at the same time while you're away at Hogwarts. That way we can both have a daydream of each other at the same time." He looked a little nervous as he spoke so I made my response quick. I dropped the box on the table and leaned up on my legs before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love that idea, George," I said before kissing him again. He returned it this time, pulling me closer to his body as he did. The same warmth that had flooded me the night before came back, making me flushed and lightheaded. I kissed him with all the passion I had, reveling in the feel of his hands on my back, in my hair.

"Hermione!" he finally gasped, breaking the kiss. I whimpered pathetically and tried to reclaim his lips but he held me back, laughing a little as he tried to catch his breath. "We've got to stop - I have to.." He broke off and moaned as I kissed his neck. Since he wouldn't let me at his lips I had decided to go for the next best thing. "Hermione!" he exclaimed again, pushing me at arms length this time. He laughed at my annoyed expression. "I've got to go back to work. No matter how much I'd like to keep, oh!" I'd wiggled out of his grip and went for the junction between his neck and chin. I had discovered that it was a very sensitive spot on him and I loved the noises he made when I kissed him there.

"Fred can get along without you for a while," I murmured against his neck.

"Despite how tempting that offer is, Hermione, I really need to go. I've got to help…" He trailed off as he moved himself away from my onslaught, breathing heavier now. I sighed in defeat and backed up.

"Okay, I understand." I said, trying not to sound as upset as I felt. I was having fun and didn't want to stop. I didn't want to return to the overcrowded Burrow just yet, but there wasn't much else to do.

"Tell you what, instead of coming over for dinner tomorrow night, how about I take you out?" George questioned, standing up from the couch and helping me up. I smiled widely and hugged him.

"I'd love that! Mind my asking why?"

"Well," he said, smiling mischievously, "I want to celebrate the fact that you got ten owls, and nine outstandings."

"How did you-?" I started to ask but he held his hand up to stop me.

"I have my ways, Hermione."

I smiled at that and nodded my head. "Alright, dinner it is."

I grabbed his hand as he began to lead me out of the room. I hadn't realized it, but it was already four. I had promised Mrs. Weasley I'd be back by four-thirty.

"Can I use your floo?" I asked George. He nodded his head and led me to the fireplace at the back of the shop. I gave him one last kiss before I stepped into the flames, reappearing back at the burrow.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Mrs. Weasley was already working on dinner, and Bill was out with the Order. That left only Fleur in the dining room.

"'Ello 'Ermione!" she exclaimed, sounding excited. "'Ow was your date wiz George?"

"Très bonne," (Very good) I answered without thought.

Her eyes grew wide and a smile lit her pretty face. "Tu parles français?" (You speak French?) she asked, her eyes sparkling. I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down at it as I answered her.

"Bien sûr." (Of course.)

She smiled even wider and leaned back in her chair, her pretty hair falling around her shoulders in a silvery halo. She started to go off in French, talking about how much she missed her homeland, asking me if I had ever visited it. I told her that I had actually gone to school there for a few years as a child, and she started asking me about the places I had been. While we talked I came across a very startling realization.

She had no friends.

The beautiful, smart, half-veela had no friends other than Bill. I didn't know why this came as such a shock - men just stared at her, unable to think in her presence, and woman were always green with envy of her. She was too smart to get along with other veelas. In short, she was a misfit: a beautiful, lonely, misfit. She reminded me a lot of myself when I first started Hogwarts. I was by no means beautiful, quite the opposite actually, but I was extremely smart. I couldn't make friends because of that fact. The only person who would even talk to me was Neville, and that was largely because he was just as big a misfit as me.

This realization brought along another one as well - I actually wanted to be her friend. It was fun talking to her. She was still painfully pretty, but she didn't really flaunt it. She didn't flip her hair anymore than Ginny did, or bat her eyes anymore than Lavender. I just seemed to notice it more with her, probably because she did not need to do those simple flirtatious moves. The oddest thing about her, though, was she actually treated me like I was a girl.

That probably sounded weird, but I'd always been treated as 'one of the guys.' The first time Harry and Ron even really realized I was a girl was during the Yule ball fiasco, and they seemed to forget the fact immediately after it. George was the only other one who had consistently treated me as a girl. I really enjoyed the feeling, and I had fun talking to her. I was actually a little upset when Mrs. Weasley called me away to help serve dinner. Regardless of what I had previously thought of Fleur, I knew one thing for sure as I set the plates on the table for dinner. I had just made a new friend. C'est magnifique!

_Thanks to ninja goldfish for beta reading this!_


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of that day and the next seemed to drag on endlessly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny wanted to play

Quidditch, but I _hated_ flying. Thankfully, Luna showed up and agreed to play in my stead. Apparently she lived in the house across the field behind the Burrow. She had been hunting for Wrakspurts and decided to come see us while she was out. So, I got to stay inside with Fleur. We spent most of the afternoon playing Bezique, a French card game that I had fallen in love with on one of my trips to the country.

Still, despite the fun game the afternoonseemed to drag by. I waited with obvious anticipation for the evening, and after our third game Fleur finally asked me what I was waiting for.

"I have a date with George tonight," I answered, blushing a slight bit at how easily she noticed something was up. I had to get better at hiding my emotions.

"Really? Zat ees magnifique! W'at are you weareeng?" she asked, lighting up immediately.

I repressed a giggle at her obvious giddiness and shook my head. "I have no idea. I don't know where we are going so I don't know how to dress," I said, shuffling the cards. "I'd like to dress up, but I don't want to go overboard. Still, I'd like to look really nice for him." We'd be going back to Hogwarts in another week and a half and I didn't know when I'd get to see him again. I wanted to impress him: I wanted to look pretty for him.

"When ees 'e comeeng?" she asked, getting even more excited.

"Around dinner time, so another hour," I said, glancing briefly at the clock.

"Que?" (What?) she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and grabbing my hand. She pulled me out of the chair and ran to the back door. She threw it open, sticking her head out the door.

"Geeny!" she called, sounding desperate. "Geeny!"

"What?" an echoing call came from the field.

"'Elp! We need your 'elp!" she called, already turning back towards the house. I heard a broom land and what sounded like a curse as Ginny ran into the house.

"What?" she demanded. She was sweating and her clothes were covered in mud. Must have been an exciting game.

"She ees going on a date een an 'our," Fleur said, indicating me. "Look at 'er! She needs our 'elp to get ready een time!"

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she turned towards me. "You're going on a date in an hour and you're dressed like that?" she asked, eyeing my blouse and shorts. I looked down at my clothes in worry. They were clean without any holes or anything. I had thought I looked okay.

"See?" Fleur said as though I had just proved her point. "She clearly needs our 'elp!"

"I actually agree with you," Ginny said, grabbing my other hand and heading up the stairs with Fleur following her.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned, beginning to feel worried as Fleur led me to my room. She set me down on the bed, ignoring my inquires and ran to the closet while Ginny started unbraiding my hair.

"Ees zis all the clozes you 'ave?" she questioned, looking through my dresser in obvious dismay.

"Yes, why?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Well zis simply weell not do," Fleur said decidedly. She stepped back from the closet and eyed me up and down. "Wait a minute, I 'ave just ze zeeng." She ran towards the door, stopping just before she left. She turned around, her hand on the door and glanced at Ginny. "Weell you do 'er 'air?"

Ginny stared at her for a moment and nodded her head. "Yep." Fleur smiled widely and disappeared. I felt Ginny give my hair a tug as she attempted to coerce a brush through the mass of curls. "What did you do to Fleur? Imperius? She's actually not being annoying." She paused for a moment and I cringed in pain as she pulled the brush through a particularly sensitive patch of hair. "She's not talking to me like I'm some two year old."

"Honestly," I said, feeling relived that Ginny wasn't mad at me. "I just talked to her. I found out she's really quite nice, just really lonely. She doesn't really know how to talk to English girls."

"Really?" Ginny asked as she grabbed her wand, mumbling some spell at my hair. "I never thought about that." She had to stop talking because Fleur had just arrived back with a maroon dress. It had a v neck, with see-through sleeves, a knee length skirt. The sleeves were shoulder length, but they were extremely billowy, and looked very soft. The dress was incredibly beautiful, and very feminine. It was the sort of thing I would have admired in a store, but never would have actually tried to buy. I wouldn't have thought I could pull it off.

"Put zis on," Fleur demanded, already pulling me up. I pulled the dress on, feeling extremely self-conscious, but loving the feel of the soft, silky material against my skin.

"Come 'ere," she said, holding her hands out to me. I went up to her and she pulled the sash around my waist so that it was tight; not so tight that I couldn't breath, but tight enough to show off my curves.

"Okay, zat looks good," she said, studying me.

Ginny stepped beside her and tilted her head, holding her chin in her hand. "What should we do with the hair?" she asked Fleur, studying me. "An updo or down?"

"Down I zink. She 'as suc' pretty 'air. If we can just tame ze curls." Wow, Fleur thought my bushy mane was pretty? She must be more desperate for a friend than I had thought.

"I agree," Ginny said, and they both stepped towards me with wicked grins. Oh dear.

Half an hour later I couldn't recognize myself. Fleur had done something to my hair so that it now hung in soft ringlets instead of the crazy frizz it normally was in. Ginny had then pulled some of it back into an intricate braid, leaving some of my hair hanging loose in the front. The overall effect was rather pretty, elegant yet not too fancy that I couldn't hang out at say, the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, we just need ze shoes," Fleur said, glancing around the floor. "Do you not own anyzeeng but zese shoes?" she asked, holding up a pair of Mary Janes. I nodded my head and she grimaced.

"'Ermione, really…"

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eye at my apparent lack of fashion sense. "She never buys anything cute! Here," she said, handing Fleur a pair of black high heels, "let her wear these, they'll go with the outfit and their better than those."

"Zese will do," Fleur said, tossing my shoes aside with disgust. I slipped the shoes on and felt silly - I was going to trip in these things. Fleur pointed her wand at my feet and murmured a spell.

"Zer, now your shoes weel stick to ze ground more, so you weel not slip."

Wow, she thought of everything.

"Hermione!" a familiar, wonderful voice called from downstairs.

"He's here!" I exclaimed, feeling irrationally nervous. Fleur and Ginny laughed at my nervousness before squeezing me in a hug.

"Don't worry, you look great," Ginny exclaimed.

"George weel not know w'at 'it 'im," Fleur said smiling widely.

"Okay," I said, letting out a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"Go, here's your bag," Ginny said as they both guided me to the stairs. I walked forward nervously, amazed at the wonderful traction my shoes were getting. I walked down the stairs slowly, feeling oddly self conscious. What if he didn't like the new look? I hadn't even seen a mirror, did I look alright?

I didn't have to worry for long. George was waiting for me in the living room with Ron and Harry. I walked in the room and George was the first to look up. His mouth literally dropped open and his eyes bugged out. Harry and Ron stopped talking at his expression and turned towards me, their eyes growing equally as large.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. He got a mischievous grin and winked at Harry. "Hermione, you're a girl!"

That made me laugh and relax considerably. George hopped up from his seat and gave me a mock bow. "May I escort the lovely lady out?"

"Why of course, good sir," I said, curtsying. He took my arm and winked at Harry and Ron. "Don't wait up," he said, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Harry called, standing up and looking oddly tense. What was he wanting?

"I need to have a word with you before you leave." George raised his eyebrow at Harry but followed him out of the room. I turned to Ron, my hand on my hip.

"Do you know what this is about?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulder and went back to resetting his chess board. I sat next to him on the couch and helped him reset the pieces, waiting impatiently for George and Harry to return. Finally, about two minutes later they reappeared. Harry was glowering and George appeared to be trying not to laugh. What had Harry just done?

I stood up from the couch and went to George, taking his hand and following him out to the Burrow's garden.

"What was that about?" I asked the minute we got outside. He laughed and squeezed me to his side.

"Harry just threatened to disembowel me if I hurt you in anyway, and if he found out that I nearly had your shirt off again." He let out a laugh as a look of utter disbelief filled my face.

"He what!"I exclaimed in horror. How could Harry do that? Oh Merlin, how humiliating.

And oddly sweet.

How terribly Harry, in other words.

"Don't be mad at him." George said smiling. "It was rather funny, but you don't have any brothers to do that for you," he explained. "I think Harry just felt it was his duty to give me the big brother talk."

"Still," I said, feeling mortified that George had just been threatened by Harry, as well as vastly amused. Harry, Merlin bless him, wouldn't stand a chance against George and Fred, because you couldn't fight one without fighting the other as well.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I asked. He had led us to the edge of the Burrow's yard. We were out of the protective fields now.

He grabbed my hand and looked down at me with a smile. "That's a surprise." I gripped his arm with a long suffering sigh and he twisted.

We landed in Hogsmeade, right outside a restaurant I'd never been in. It was a bit fancier than I usually was dressed for Hogsmeade weekends at Hogwarts. George led me inside, gently helping me into a table by the window. It was a cozy little booth and in a quiet darker corner. There was a spot at the front of the dinning room for dancing, and a soft, romantic melody was playing.

I ordered a plate of mushroom ravioli and George ordered a Salisbury steak. Once the waiter left George turned towards me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to his side.

"You look really beautiful, Hermione," he said softly.

I smiled nervously and lowered my eyes. "Thank you, George. Fleur and Ginny did a lot of work on me."

"They didn't have to," he said. He put his finger under my chin and turned it so I was facing him again. "You always look beautiful."

"Thanks for the flattery," I said softly, feeling oddly sad. He couldn't really mean it, I just wasn't that pretty.

He sighed and shook his head, looking like he couldn't understand me. "It's not flattery, Hermione. It's the truth, I'll swear to it."

"I'm not beautiful, George," I said softly, really not wanting to have this conversation right now. I had lots of questions I wanted to ask when we discussed this, but I really didn't want to ask them in a booth in a restaurant. "I'm not ugly, but I'm certainly not beautiful. I can't compare to Parvarti, Lavender, Cho, Ginny, or Fleur," I said quickly, naming the most beautiful women I knew, most of whom I had had to live with at one time or another.

"How can you be so smart and yet so clueless?" George asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "You're breathtaking. You have big chocolate colored eyes; long, curly, soft brown hair; a small, cute button nose; full, soft, pink lips; beautiful, soft, warm, freckled skin; and a figure to drive any man crazy." He was running his hand down my arm as he spoke and it was causing me to shiver. "You are beautiful Hermione. Those other girls can't compare to you. You're not only beautiful either, you're brilliant, confident, funny, and loyal as a Hufflepuff."

"You really see all that when you look at me?" I asked, feeling shocked and flattered. Still slightly disbelieving though. He held my eyes with his own, nothing but honesty in his blue eyes.

"One Mushroom Ravioli, and one Salisbury Steak. May I get you anything else?"

I jumped at the sound of the waiters voice and the clink of the plates hitting the table. I blushed brilliantly and scooted over so there was some space between George and me. The waiter was smirking at us, looking like he was trying not to laugh until he looked down and saw me. His eyes widened a wee bit and he looked me up and down.

Merlin, could I blush any harder? I shook my head so that my hair fell in front of me and blocked my face and covered up my dress.

"That will be all," George said forcibly, glaring at the waiter. The man got the hint and left. Really, why were people staring at me suddenly? Had I changed somehow? I mean, first I start getting attention from Ron, then George, then Terry, and now random waiters - what had happened?

I had spent the last few years of my life striving to get a boy to notice I was a girl, and now everyone seemed to be noticing it. Was George right? Was I really pretty? I'd always thought I was just not pretty. I was short, barely over five feet, I had average sized hips, a skinny stomach, and modest cleavage. My hair was long, sure, but it was crazy and frizzy - not as bad as it had been when I was younger, but still not as nice as it could have been. Maybe George was right, maybe I wasn't as ugly as I thought I was.

"You get it now, don't you?" George said quietly as I stuffed a ravioli in my mouth. I swallowed the bite, nodding my head slowly. Something had changed in the last few years. I'd actually started looking like a girl at some point - I'd started getting attention. Maybe it was when I changed my teeth…

We ate the rest of our meal with much less stress. We talked about the shop, Hogwarts, Order business, things like that. I was finished before I'd even realized it.

"Come on, lets dance," I said suddenly, hearing my favorite Weird Sister song. It was a love song, one about not needing to use Amortentia to keep me under your spell. George quickly obliged and within a few minutes we were twirling around on the dance floor.

_Thanks to a ninja goldfish for betaing this._

****


	28. Chapter 28

*George's view point*

Hermione was an incredibly good dancer. She just flowed with the music, moving to its beat with seemingly effortless ease. She looked amazing when she did it to. We'd attracted the attention of more than a few blokes when we'd come in, but now almost all of them were watching us. I can't believe she thought she was ugly, she still didn't really believe me about the whole beautiful thing either. The witch was _gorgeous_. She'd grown up remarkably during her fourth year, fully growing into womanhood. She'd filled out nicely and her hair had even relaxed a bit. She was a casual pretty. The kind of woman that didn't have to work at being hot. She could wear an old pair of jeans a loose t-shirt and throw her hair back in a five second pony tail and I still would be awe struck by her beauty.

Take right now for instance. We were dancing to an up beat song, and she had one arm draped over my shoulder, gently fingering the hair at my neck while swing her hips to the beat. I don't know where she had gotten this dress, but I hoped to merlin she kept it. it was revealing and clung to her figure but didn't make her look like hooker. She kept moving to the music, brushing up against me every few minutes in a maddingly innocent way, no idea of the struggle I was having to put up not to grab her and snog her mercilessly. Starting now I was going to be putting plan 'get-Hermione-to –realize-she-beautiful' into action. I just needed to figure out what that plan would entail.

Anywwho, all that aside, I was receiving quite a few glares for escorting so lovely a bird. I bet she didn't even notice the stares either, didn't notice the fact that she was being openly ogled. I how ever, was quite aware of it, and frequently had to glare at a few blokes who looked like they were thinking of trying to cut in.

We danced for over two hours before I finally talked her into going for a walk. I wanted to get out of that restaurant. I was sick of all the stares she was receiving, and if I didn't leave I was about to have to protect my territory. I had originally intended on taking her to the leaky cauldron and then going out for a long walk, but she'd looked far too nice for the cauldron. So I'd opted for a quick change of plans.

"George?" She asked in a really small voice once we were outside and walking. She sounded so nervous that it made me nervous.

"What?" I asked instantly.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" she asked, her voice still uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yep, ask anything you want." I said, not teasing her for once. She smiled gratefully and squeezed my hand. I was worried about her, she normally sounded confident, it was something I like about her. She had this no nonsense attitude that made people listen to her.

"Have you ever, um…" She trailed off blushing brilliantly. Had I ever what? It had to be good to make Hermione blush like that.

"What?" I goaded, smiling mischievously. She blushed even brighter, lowering her eyes.

"Are you experienced?" she finally asked, her eyes still lowered. Huh? Experienced? What could she mean by…

Oh!

"What do you mean?" I asked, deciding I wanted her to actually ask the questions. We'd been dating for over six months, she should be comfortable enough to say anything to me.

She glared at me, not being at all fooled by seemingly clueless inquiry. "You know what I'm asking, do I have to say it?" she said, her voice getting slightly whiny.

"Yep." I said chipperly. She sighed heavily and lowered her eyes. "What are you so scared of?" I asked her quietly. "It's just me." She shot a guilty look at me before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, have you ever had sex?"she immediately dropped her eyes and her hair fell covering her eyes. She must be really worried about my response, she was in for a surprise then.

"No I have not, I've come close, but I've never actually crossed the line."

"What?" She asked sounding torn between relief and disbelief.

"You're a prefect aren't you?" I asked, fighting a smile. She nodded her head, still clueless to my reference. "Then you know that there are charms in place to prevent that from happening with anyone under 17. I wasn't dating anyone after February last year. I didn't turn 17 until April." I explained, smiling softly at her. Her eyes lit up when she realized I was right.

"So you and Katie never?" She asked, looking elated. I laughed at that.

"Nope, we never. I wasn't that in to her, she was good for a snog, but not much else. She never like how much time I spent with Fred, I think she was jealous of him." I quirked my head at that. Come to think of it, all my past girl friends had not liked how much time I spent with my twin. Hermione was the first one who didn't mind, she actually like Fred and Angelina, and was always willing to double date. She got the two of us, what we meant to each other.

"She got jealous of Fred?" She asked, sounding like that was stupid. I nodded my head and she laughed at that. "That's just stupid. You can't just expect Forge and Gred to split up. It's not right, you wouldn't be you if he wasn't around. You're kind of a package deal." She said, her voice becoming considerably lighter. Well, that was about to change, it was my turn to ask the question now, and that almost guaranteed another blushing round.

I opened my mouth to speak and had to close it again as an image of Hermione during fourth year came back to my mind. She was running in from the school grounds, her hair mussed and her clothing skewed. Krum had been right behind her, a huge grin on his face. A well of pain, jealousy, and rage filled me. Had he done it? Had he touched my girl?

"Don't you have a question for me?" Hermione asked me, stopping our walk and turning towards me with curious eyes. "Or is the answer that obvious?"

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked in a biting tone. I was hating the image that refused to remove itself from my mind. The image of Krum running his hands along _my_ girl. Making her cry out _his _name. It was a good thing that I had no idea where Krum was, I might have disapparated and taken him out. I would have wiped that cocky grin right off his surly face.

Hermione looked surprised momentarily before she grabbed my hand and smiled brilliantly."No George, I've never had sex. I never even had a kiss before I met you."

"What?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" she asked, laughing softly. "I'm not exactly popular; nobody even noticed I was a girl until fourth year." Her eyes sparkled at the memory of Ron's words.

"What about Krum?" I asked feeling disbelieving. Had she really not slept with him? Then why had she come in looking so ravished?

"I only ever wanted to be his friend. He tried to make it more, but I never let him." She was looking nervous again, biting her lip as she watched me.

"Really?" I asked, annoyed at how hard I was finding it to believe her. How could I have been her first kiss? She was so pretty, and a bloody good kisser too!

She pulled me into a hug and laid her head against my chest. "There's never been anyone before you." She snuggled into me, rubbing her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body, letting myself relax. The pain, jealousy and rage I'd felt earlier melted away as I let myself believe her. After a moment she let her arms drop and grabbed my hand, turning so that we walking again.

"Now that the awkward questions are out of the way," she said, smiling brightly again. "What would you like to do?"

"This is your night, what would you like to do?" I asked, bumping her arm playfully.

"Snog?" She asked, smiling cheekily. I laughed at that and pulled her into a hug.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea."

"You're very late." Fred said as I snuck into our dark apartment. I yelped and leapt up, spinning around and facing him. So much for sneaking in.

"It's past one, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, scowling as he laughed at my surprised reaction. He sat up on the couch he'd been sitting on and smiled mischievously.

"Shouldn't you have been home? You're teaching Ms. Granger bad habits."

I smirked at that as I set my wallet on the counter and took of my robe. "She's the one who wouldn't let me leave. After dinner we went on a walk and then she took me back to the Burrow for tea. We've been talking for the last two hours."

"Just talking?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I never snog and tell." I said, fighting a laugh.

"Hard to believe they go back to Hogwarts in a week and a half." Fred said after laughing at my remark. I moaned and slumped against the counter.

"Merlin, what am I going to do? Two more years until she's out… I'm not going to make it!"

Fred got up off the couch and patted my back, laughing softly. "You can always just sneak into Hogwarts if you need to see her. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mine. Heck you can even sign on as one of the Order guards."

"Hey, that's a good idea…" I said, feeling excited by the idea of spending the night protecting her. Memories of following her on her rounds resurfaced in my mind and I let myself get lost in them momentarily.

"That bad huh?" Fred asked quietly staring at me with an odd look.

"Yeah, that bad." I answered his unspoken question with a long look.

"Have you told her?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Maybe I should, tell her for you."

I shot my head up from where it had been resting on my hands and shot my twin the harshest glare I could.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed before I realized I'd just made a mistake.

He grinned widely and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh wouldn't I."

I was up in a half a second, and he was running.

"Fred!" I bellowed, running after him like a maniac. He laughed excitedly and ran around, dodging my attacks. He ran behind the table and mimicked my every move so that it remained between us.

"Come on Georgie, it'll be fun." Fred said, laughing at me. Fine, if he wanted to play dirty then I would too.

"Okay Brother O' Mine." I said stopping. I raised my arms and crossed my chest with them. Fred stopped and looked momentarily worried. "If you tell her a thing about my feelings, I'll tell Ange that you've been looking at ring shops."

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed. I smiled wickedly and nodded my head.

"You know what they say, all's fair…" He scowled furiously but walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Fine, you win. We won't say anything to anyone."

I smiled and grabbed the proffered hand. "Deal."


	29. Chapter 29

"Our Hogwarts letters came in!" I called up the stairs to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Of course Fleur and I would be the only ones downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Excité?" (excited) Fleur asked as I opened my letter. I smiled over at her as I pulled the letter out of my envelope.

"Oui!" (yes) I answered happily. I read over my letter quickly while the boys and Ginny came running down stairs.

"Ils sonnent comme un troupeau d'éléphants." (They sound like a herd of elephants) Fleur mumbled as Ginny, Harry, and Ron grabbed their envelopes. I burst out laughing and Ginny looked surprised while Harry and Ron looked startled.

"You speak French?" Harry asked, sounding mildly surprised.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Ouais." (Yeah) I answered, smiling. Ginny was looking at me in shock.

Ron just shrugged and opened his letter. "Awesome!" he said suddenly smiling widely.

"Excusez-moi?" I said, and then shook my head and asked again, in English this time. "Excuse me? What's awesome?"

"We'll get to go see Fred and George's shop now," he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like mad. Was I the only one who had seen the shop?

"That's right!" Harry said smiling widely. "I can't wait to see it, I bet it's neat."

"What about you 'Mione, you excited to see it?" Ron asked, flipping through his letter.

"Umm, I've already seen it," I said quietly.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, looking shocked.

"How did you not know that?" Harry asked looking over at Ron with mild surprise. "She went last week, when we were playing Quidditch. Didn't you notice she was missing?"

He blushed a little, his ears turning a bright red. "Umm, no."

"That wouldn't have something to do with a Ms. Luna Lovegood now would it?" I asked, feigning nonchalance. Lucky for him, Ron was saved from having to answer by Mrs. Weasley's timely arrival.

"What's this?" Harry said as she came in the room, holding up a little badge. It was gold, in the shape of a broom and had the letters GQC engraved on it.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, snatching the badge with excitement. "You've been made Quidditch captain!"

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped up to examine the badge. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," Ron said, still examining the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain — if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha. . . ."

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go tonight. Your father said he'd be able to get the security…"

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked, sniggering slightly.

Mrs. Weasley flared up in irritation. "Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" she asked, glaring at her son. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself—"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron said quickly, glancing at me in annoyance.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily, snatching up the glasses Fleur and I had been drinking out of and tossing them into the sink. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!" she finished dramatically, stomping out of the room.

Ron turned and stared at Harry in disbelief as the door swung shut behind his mother."Blimey," he breathed out, "you can't even make a joke round here anymore. . . ."

"S'e as a point Ronald." Fleur said quietly, looking out the window. "Security ees no laug'eeng manner. We are on ze verge of war."

"Yeah, take her side," Ginny hissed. I rolled my eyes and cocked my head at her.

"Really Ginny? You were with us at the ministry last year. They don't care if we're underage. I saw Diagon Alley, it's practically deserted." I fingered my letter and sighed, feeling hopeless suddenly. "Everything's changed, Hogwarts is really the only safe place left."

"Still," Ron said sourly, "it was just a joke."

"Come on," Harry said placating. "Lets go play a quick game of Quidditch before we go out."

"All right," Ron said begrudgingly.

As they walked out Fleur rolled her eyes and looked over at me. "Les garcons." (Boys) I nodded my head and Ginny actually cracked a smile.

"That's the same in any language," she said softly before turning around and leaving the room. Maybe there was hope for her and Fleur after all.

Mr. Weasley came home at four, and we all got ready to leave. Bill, who was staying home with Fleur despite my insistence that she come, passed Harry bag full of money.

"Where's mine?" Ron demanded at once, clueless as ever.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill said good naturedly. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his ... Well, trust me, this way's easier." That was scary, every one was getting cautious about the war. If the Goblins were even getting worried, well, it didn't look good for our future.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, pocketing his gold with obvious embarrassment. Poor boy hated having so much money. He'd give it all to the Weasley's in a heart beat, just because they'd been such a family to him.

'"E is always so thoughtful," Fleur purred adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. I repressed a giggle at the sight. Fleur was a hopeless romantic. She'd always be one, it was part of her charm.

A special Ministry of Magic car, was awaiting us in the front yard when weemerged from the house, pulling on our cloaks.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and I all squeezed into the back quite comfortably in the wide backseat.  
"Here you are, then," the driver said suddenly, speaking for the first time. "I'm to wait for you. Any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, they're here!" I glanced out the window to see Hagrid and Sirius walking towards us. A huge grin broke out on Harry's face and he climbed out of the back seat as quickly as he could. Sirius grabbed him in a big hug, and then Hagrid grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Glad ter see yeh Harry," Hagrid said, squeezing them tighter. Ron, Ginny, and I had made it out of the car by now and Hagrid let Sirius and Harry down to grab the three of us in a hug.

"Umm, you two are the security?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly not thinking they were terribly good 'security.'

"Yep," Sirius said, patting Harry on the back. "Dumbledore picked us himself," he added, giving Mrs. Weasley a significant look. She mouthed a little 'o' and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Very well then. Lets get to it," Mr. Weasley said, and off we went. We stopped at the entrance to Diagon alley and split up, Sirius, Hagrid, Ron, Harry, and I were in one group, and Ginny was with her parents.

"Okay, lets go to Madame Malkins," Sirius said happily. He looked so much better than he had last year. Freedom suited him well. The ghost of Azkaban was finally starting to fade and he was beginning to look like the handsome young man I had seen in Harry's photos. He led the way down the deserted streets, and going inside the familiar robe shop. It was nearly deserted, and we got our robe measurements done in a matter of minutes. I went into the Apothecary with Hagrid, while Harry and Ron stopped by Eylops with Sirius. We met back up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny before stopping by the last shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two . . . ninety-four . . ."

I led the way forward, skipping up the steps to the shop with a huge grin. I turned around in time to see the others' faces. They all looked starstruck.  
Mrs. Weasley was gazing at the poster about U-NO-POO and looked horrified. "They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" Ron said, joining Harry in laughing at the joke. "This is brilliant!"

We three ran forward, racing into the still overcrowded shop. Unlike last time I caught sight of George before he caught sight of me. I walked up behind him and leaned against an aisle, taking in the sight of him as he restocked shelves. He was stretching to reach the tallest shelf before bending down to grab more products. His body was incredible. He had strong arms, not overly ripped like some men, but well muscled. He was tall, not as much as Ron, but just perfect to me. He had a taut, finely honed body in short. His ginger locks had grown since last year, no longer as short as they had been. His legs were long, but not clumsily so. He was oddly graceful when he moved, seeming to never stumble. He was really perfect, and he was a lot of fun to watch. I had been standing there for about five minutes when George hesitated in picking up an item.

"You're staring at my arse, aren't you?" George said suddenly, turning around and winking at me. I blushed furiously and walked forward.

"Not that I could blame you, I've got rather a fine one."

"I was doing no such thing," I said, looking as innocent as I could. I had been doing just that.

"Riight," George said, dragging the word out like he didn't believe me for a minute.

"I'll have you know there are far more interesting things to look at in this store," I said in as pompous an air as I could. I'd reached him by now and he was laughing softly.

"I can't see anything in this store (more interesting?) than your arse," he said, smiling sincerely. I blushed fiercely and lowered my gaze. I hardly believed that my, well, that I was as nicely shaped as he was.

"You're doing it again," he said, lifting my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Don't doubt yourself, Hermione. You…Are…Beautiful…" He reiterated each word with a kiss, first on my cheek, then my nose, and finally on my hair.

The way he said it made me feel beautiful. The way he looked at me like it would actually hurt him if I didn't believe him. He was gently fingering my hair and had his other hand resting lightly on my hip. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead against mine. We stood like that for a few minutes, ignoring the other customers in the store. I took a deep breath and caught a pleasant scent.

"Mmm," I said softly, taking a deep breath. "You smell nice," I said, grinning against him. "Have you been working on a new product?"

He laughed and shook his head, standing straight but pulling me into his chest. "Nope, just the wonder witch products."

"Wonder Witch?" I asked, chuckling at the cute name.

"Yep, a non-joke line of products. Things like pimple remover, love potion, pygmy puffs." He pulled me tighter to him. "You don't need any of it."

"Really?" I asked, grinning. "I might could use the love potion," I said cheekily. He stiffened against me and pulled back looking down at me with serious eyes.

"About that…"

I didn't get to hear what he was going to say, though, because we were interrupted.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped back from George as though I'd been burned, blushing furiously.

"Have you seen Ron or Harry?" she asked brusquely, glaring at George.

"No," I answered, instantly worried. "Have you lost them?"

"I can't seem to find them…" she trailed off, looking extremely worried.

Panic gripped me as I turned to George. "Have you seen him?"

He shook his head, looking amused. "I'll check with Fred," he said, pulling out his Galleon. He typed a message out while Mrs. Weasley watched us and then we waited for a reply. A minute later we had one.

_He was in the back, can't find him now._

_A/N: Happy Birthday Chico is a Turkey. I finished this chapter early so I decided to go ahead and post it. I might be a little late in posting tomorrow, but I'll try and have it up by usual. Keep reading and reviewing with your ideas/thoughts. i'm planning on changing quite a bit of Half Blood Prince, I hope no one minds. Ron and Hermione will have better attitudes and the whole Lavender thing is just not going to happen. I'm not going to say anymore than that right now, I don't want to spoil it :D_

_Thanks to Ninja Goldfish for betaing this for me!_

_Enjoy!_


	30. Chapter 30

I was going to kill Harry James Potter. That boy was wanted by the darkest wizard of all time, and he just decided to wander off because he saw Malfoy looking suspicious and going down Knockturn Alley. News flash, Draco Malfoy's dad is a known Death Eater, and his Aunt is the craziest Death eater out there. Why on earth should it be surprising that he was in Knockturn Alley? Obviously he doesn't keep the best company. Voldemort had probably come down hard on his family. He'll probably be forced to join the cause as soon as he turns 17.

We'd found Harry five minutes after Fred sent the message. He and Ron were both in the back room, looking winded, but no one else seemed to notice. We'd had to leave immediately, I didn't even get a chance to kiss George goodbye. Mrs. Weasley yelled at poor Sirius for the entire walk back to the car, ignoring Hagrids protests that he had lost him too. The actual ride home was quiet and awkward, and dinner was tense. It wasn't until I finally got to go upstairs to my bedroom that Harry actually told me about what they had been doing. They'd wanted to bring me along, but couldn't find me.

Apparently Malfoy was talking to Borign about repairing some item. The boys couldn't see what it was, but Malfoy had been admit about him protecting it. Harry was beginning to show signs of obsessing over it. I tried to distract him, but to no luck. It wasn't that I didn't believe him. I had no doubt that Malfoy had indeed been acting suspicious. I just didn't think there was anything we could do about it right now, so why obsess over it?

I finally just let them keep talking while I read one of my favorite books, Little Women. I always wanted to have three sisters, to live in a family as big as theirs. The Weasley's were the closest I'd ever come to a family like theirs. Harry had become the brother I'd always wanted, and the best friend I'd never had. Ginny was as good as a sister, and Fleur was quickly becoming an older sister to me.  
The next few days passed by in a haze of school preparations. George and Fred got even more busy at the shop and couldn't stop by to see us. I was spending more time with Fleur, Ginny wasn't happy about it, but she didn't say anything.

Finally, it was the day before we'd go back to Hogwarts. The Order had come over for supper, and now, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and myself were sitting in the living room. We were all chatting about the upcoming school year and Sirius and Remus were telling us a hilarious story about a prank the Marauders had pulled when they were younger.

"Then, Prongs came running in the room waving a blue broomstick in the air." Sirius exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

"What'd McGonagall do?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat eagerly.

"What could she do? She gave us a detention for disrupting the class and then went on with the lesson." Remus said, chuckling fondly at the memory. I smiled to, laughing lightly at the stories.

"Hey guys!" Two voices called out from behind us. I jumped and turned around, a huge smile lighting my face as Fred, George, and Angelina walked in the room. George came and sat beside me on the couch and I moved over to make room for Angelina and Fred. George smiled wickedly as I wiggled over and picked me up, twisting me about and tugging me back down so that I landed on his lap. He pulled me to him and locked his arms around my waist. Fred sat down beside him and pulled Angelina into his lap with a smile. I blushed nervously as George sat very still, looking at me like he was worried I'd hex him or something. I smiled softly at him and leaned back, snuggling into his arms. He relaxed and grinned.

"Any more stories?" Harry asked eagerly. He'd enjoyed the stories the most, for obvious reasons. It was the only way he could really find out anything about his father. Sirius grinned at the request and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I can come up with a few, what about you Moony?"

"Any you want to tell Padfoot." Remus said, smiling. Fred stiffened beside me and George froze beneath me, gripping me tighter.

"What did you just say?" They both asked together, their voices excited.

"I asked if he wanted to tell another story." Sirius said, looking curious.

"No, what did you call him?" Fred said, grinning excitedly.

"Moony, it's his nickname." Sirius answered, looking amused now.

"Merlin's beard!" George exclaimed, pulling me tighter. "You're the Mauraders!"

"Yeah," Remus and Sirius said together.

"We found your map first year." Fred explained.

"We figured out how to open it and read about your names." George continued.

"Couldn't figure out who you were, looked in the library and everything."

"Was James Prongs?"

"And Peter Wormtail?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, smiling widely. "How did you figure out how to open the map?"

"Wasn't easy." Fred laughed. "Darn near did us in."

"I was the one who figured it out." George said proudly. "We had used every spell and password we could think of, and Fred finally just stuck his wand on it and said 'We want to cause Mischief.' A few words flickered at that, but nothing else happened. So I came up with the idea of making it a formal request."

"Yeah, I figured out how to hide it." Fred said, there obvious excitement at figuring out the map was contagious. I'd know that Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were the marauders for a very long time, it had never occurred to me to tell them that fact.

We ended up talking for two more hours, until Remus, Tonks, and Sirius had to leave. It was midnight, and Fred and George said they had to leave too.

"Wait a minute," George whispered as I made to kiss him good bye. "I want to talk to you longer, would you like to meet me outside in ten minutes?"

"Of course I whispered back." He smiled widely and kissed me on the lips before stepping into the fire and returning to his apartment. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let me stay up any later to talk with him, insisting that I needed my rest. If she thought I was in bed though she could hardly get mad.

I ran up to the bedroom as quickly as I could and went through my clothes, picking out a long sleeved shirt that wasn't to baggy, and taking my hair out of the pony tail I'd had it put up in.

"Where do you think you're going to night?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped and yelped, turning to see Ginny standing behind me, her arms crossed and a smile playing on her lips.

"Umm," I started, feeling guilty and nervous.

"You don't have to explain." She said, smiling happily. "I get it, I thought Mum was being over bearing with the whole go to bed now thing to." She walked over to me and fidgeted with my hair for a moment.

"There, that's better, now it's not so obvious it was put up."

"Tha- ah!" I yelped at the sound of something hitting the window behind me. I jumped and turned around, my hand flying to my chest as the other flew to cover my mouth. Another 'thunk' sounded and I realized what was causing the noise, some one was throwing pebbles at my window.

I went up to the window and pushed it open, sticking my head out with a smile as I saw who was throwing the rocks. George was standing on the ground with a big grin on his face and a bundle of Buttercups.

"Mind if I come up?" He asked, a goofy grin lighting his handsome face. I nodded my head eagerly and ducked back inside so he could get in. Half a minute later he was at my window, holding his hand out for me to join him. He was on a broomstick.

Oh Merlin's Beard, flying? I hated flying.

He handed me the flowers and I laid them on my bed with shaky hands before turning back to him. George smiled softly and flew closer to the window, so close that his leg was touching it. "Come on Hermione, do you trust me?"

How could I respond to that? I was terrified at the idea of flying-I hated it more than any thing else. Yet I did trust George, explicably, I'd do anything for him.

I grabbed his hand.

He had me out the window, in the air, and on the broom in front of him in less than a heartbeat. He secured his arm around my waist and pulled me so that I was leaning back into him. Normally when I get on a broom stick, I'm instantly filled with an awful fear. My legs start shaking, my arms lock, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. This time was different, I couldn't think of how high up I was, I could only think of how good it felt to have George holding on to me. He gently steered the broomstick away from the Burrow towards the lake on the edge of the property. I actually enjoyed the flight, I didn't notice the height at all. I even was a slight bit disappointed when he we landed. George led me to our tree and sat down on a blanket pulling me down beside him. He wrapped another blanket around us and pulled me towards him so that I was leaning into his side with our backs against the tree trunk.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts yet?" He asked after a few minutes. I shook my head and leaned into him harder.

"I can think of a few things I'll miss while I'm gone."I said cheekily, turning my cheek so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Aww," He said, grinning. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Nope," I said instantly. "It'll be a bugger not seeing Bill anymore." He poked me in the back while I laughed at his hurt face. "Of course I'll miss you silly, well, I'll miss your kisses anyway."

"Uh huh." He said, smiling again. "I'm rather good at that." He rubbed his knuckles against his chest and smiled cockily. "It's one of m y many qualities. Helps that I've got a great arse too." He finished, a gleam lighting his eyes as he remembered how I'd ogled him the other day.

"Why do you think I'm dating you?" I asked, laughing softly.

"And here I thought it was because of my personality."

"Whatever am I going to do while I'm away? I'll have no one to stop me from studying or reading." I said, laughing at first but feeling sad when I finished. George pulled me even closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. He began to gently rub circles into my back while he tugged my legs over his gently. He had moved me so that I was now sitting sideways in his lap, with my head resting against his heart.

"I left you a package of Patented Day Dream Charms in your room." He said softly. The sound of his heartbeat and the comforting feeling of his hand on my back was making me feel sleepy and I didn't mind the idea of falling asleep in his arms. In fact, I rather liked it.

"Wonderful, but I won't need them to dream of you." I murmured into his neck. My mind was growing hazy with sleep and I couldn't tell what George was saying in reply. The last thing I was aware of was a pair of warm lips brushing against my forehead. I heard him say something, but I couldn't discern if it was dream or reality.

"Sleep tight, Love."

_A/N: Keep reading and reviewing with your ideas/thoughts. i'm still planning on changing quite a bit of Half Blood Prince, I never really liked the book all that much anyway. Just a reminder, I positvely will not kill Fred in this story, you can rest assured that Fred will never be dead in any story I write. If he is dead, then I'll write him back to life._

_Enjoy!_


	31. Chapter 31

"Bloody Hell guys, you're going to get 'Mione in trouble!" a loud voice jerked me awake. I woke up stiffly and blinked my eyes, slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. Something deliciously warm was underneath me, and there was an arm wrapped around my waist and another holding my head to someone's chest. I sat up slowly, using my arms to push myself up. George lay underneath me, looking tired and disgruntled.

"Ginny?" He said quietly, blinking sleepily. I smiled happily down at him before I rolled off his stomach. Ginny came up behind us with her hands on her hips. "You have like five minutes to get back to our room and dressed." She bent down and pulled my arm, jerking me so that I was standing up. I was still half asleep, but I did try and pull away. I wanted to at least give George a good bye hug. She started to pull me along but George stopped her. He got up off the ground and lunged after Ginny's retreating form, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

"Give me a minute to say good bye, okay?" Ginny hesitated but my pleading look convinced her.

"Okay, but hurry up!"

George pulled me back to his chest, crushing me in a hug. We stayed like that for well over a minute. I had no inclination of leaving, I wanted to stay safe and secure in his arms.

"I should probably fly you back." He finally said, his voice constricted. I nodded my head, unable to speak past the lump in my throat. It would be another month and a half before a Hogsmeade trip, another month and a half before I could see him again.

We flew back to the burrow in silence. He dropped me off to my room before Ginny had reappeared, so we had a few more seconds alone.

He gave me a searing kiss, holding onto me in desperate passion. I returned the kiss with just as much abandon, gasping heavily when he broke it.

"Hermione, I…" He started, his brows furrowed in concentration. He moved his mouth silently for a few moments, searching for the right words apparently. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck in a move I had noticed he only did when he was nervous."Be careful and have fun." He finally said, and then he dropped his arm and stepped back. He gave me one last half hearted smile before jumping back out the window. I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran downstairs. I packed my beautiful flowers up carefully, charming them so they wouldn't die. Now whenever I got to Hogwarts, they'd be ready to brighten up my room.

The trip to Hogwarts passed fairly quickly, I was worried about Malfoy not doing Prefect duties, but I figured he was just being lazy. Harry felt other wise. He wouldn't tell me about his opinion though, because Neville and Luna were in the same compartment. So when Harry didn't come back with Neville after their tea I began to get very worried. A feeling that only intensified when we arrived at Hogwarts with no Harry.

Could he not stay out of trouble for like five minutes? Ron didn't understand why I was so worried. He just figured that Harry had already headed for Hogwarts. I agreed to go ahead to the castle, but if I couldn't find him when we got there I was marching straight to Dumbledore.

Sure enough no Harry. I was getting up when I saw a patronus appear at the head table and Snape walk out of the hall. Merlin, what had he gotten into now?

About a half hour later, after the sorting ceremony, Snape came back into the great hall with Harry in tow. He practically ran the length of the hall, squeezing in between me and Ron so fast that I couldn't get a good look at him until he was sitting down.

"Where've you — blimey, what've you done to your face?" Ron said, recovering first. Harry's face was covered in blood, and his nose looked a little swollen.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" I said, gasping at him. How had he not known he was covered in

blood? "Come here —" I said, grabbing my wand. I waved it and the dried blood disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry said grumpily, feeling his face. "How's my nose looking?" What in Merlin's name had he been doing? 

"Normal," I answered, sounding anxious despite my best efforts. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!" 

"I'll tell you later," Harry said shortly.

"But —" I began, not wanting to just take such a short answer. 

"Not now, Hermione," He said even darker, reaching for a couple of chicken legs and a handful chips, but before he could take them they vanished, to be replaced with puddings. Fine, he didn't want to talk in front of the others. Either way, I was finding out about this, I'd just corner him later in the common room.

Harry asked about the sorting he had missed, and if anyone had said anything interesting yet. We told him no, but we had hardly finished speaking before Dumbledore stood up to give the beginning of the year speech. His left hand had been badly burned by some sort of spell, I recognized the symptoms from a magic book I had read. He didn't speak about it though, and Harry hadn't any idea where the burn had come from. The most surprising news of the dinner was unquestionably the fact that Snape was taking over as DADA teacher. He dismissed us and I had to run to the head of the Gryffindors to lead the first years to the portrait hole, and Harry lagged behind so I didn't get to talk to him. I spent the rest of the night answering first years questions, so I never got a chance to talk to Harry.

It was only the first night back and already I was eager for a break.

I got bombarded by Harry the next morning before I could even make it down the stairs to the common room. He started explaining about what had happened to him on the train (had he really thought it a smart idea to climb into a rack above the children of several known death eaters?) and that he believed Malfoy was now a death eater. Ron wanted to believe that Malfoy was just showing off, which was believable, and certainly something Malfoy would do, but that was an awfully big tall tale. Plus, I'd been having similar fears. Could Malfoy really be a death eater? It was hard to believe that the boy who had bullied me since I was eleven years old, the same boy that had been scared to death of going in the forbidden forest, that had been transformed into a ferret, that had even tried to sell us out to Umbridge, was actually capable of becoming a Death Eater. Sure, he had been far from pleasant, but he'd never actually hurt anyone with his acts.

I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to think that someone my age could actually be one, but it was so extremely likely that he had joined.

As usual though, the day got worse as it went on. At breakfast I discovered that no one was taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, the poor fellow would probably think no one liked him and be terribly hurt, but there was nothing we could do for him. I got my schedule cleared as quickly as I could. I had Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. I shot off to Ancient Runes for my first quarter and quickly began my day.

I had Ancient Runes with Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Ernie MacMillian, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and, to my horror, Terry Boot. He sat next to me, despite my best efforts to get Dean to sit with me, and I promptly new this would not be a fun class. We were assigned a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and two books on Runes. How were we supposed to do all of this as well as what the other classes assigned?

DADA was my next class, but I got to take it with Ron and Harry. Snape opened the door to let us in and everyone grew painfully quiet as we filed into the room. He'd redecorated the room with ghastly pictures of people that looked to be in terrible pain.

I pulled my book out of my bag out of habit and instantly regretted it when I heard Snape come up behind me. 

"I have not asked you to take out your books," He said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. I dropped my book back into my bag and stored it under my desk. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."  
As if he ever had anything but. 

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an . in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced." It was awful hearing him voice my own worries from earlier, but it did succeed in making me more determined than ever to actually pass all my classes with flying colors. 

"The Dark Arts," He continued, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." I recalled Harry's words from last year with shock, how odd that the two of them would sound alike. 

"Your defenses," he continued, with no sign of stopping, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground. 

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?" 

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape answered with a sneer, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

A smile twitched my lips I shot my hand into the air. Novice indeed. I had spent the better part of last year practicing nonverbal spells, I was practically a master at them. 

"Very well - Miss Granger?" Snape called on me only after making sure no one else was ready to answer. 

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," I said, remembering what the text had said. "which gives you a split-second advantage." 

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," Snape said dismissively. "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."  
I was paired with Neville, who tried to use Jelly-legs on me. I didn't even have to blink to repel it. was that all that this year would entail? Nonverbal spells? Would I not even learn something new in the classes?

"Pathetic, Weasley," I heard Snape say behind me. "Here - let me show you -"  
I turned around in fright to see Harry whip his wand up faster than I'd ever seen anyone move,

"Protego!" He bellowed. His shield charm exploded before him and knocked Snape off balance. He slammed into his desk before standing up stiffly and glaring at Snape. 

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" 

"Yes," Harry said stiffly, still gripping his wand. 

"Yes, sir." Snape snarled. 

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor" Harry said. I gasped in horror and my hand flew to my mouth. We hadn't even been back a day and Harry was already getting into trouble.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape growled, standing over Harry menacingly. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"  
When would he learn to keep his mouth shut?


	32. Chapter 32

My next class was Arithmacy , and it passed by quickly. Terry was in that class too, much to my dismay. Before I knew it I was heading towards Potions. The dungeon was already full of bubbling potions, all of which I immediately recognized and hoped we weren't making. Some of the hardest potions to make were in this room. I caught a glance of Amortentia and felt a shiver run through me. Please don't let us have to make those potions! I thought desperately as Harry and Ron fetched there supplies from the cupboard.

"Now then," Slughorn said as Harry and Ron returned to my side. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at just out of interest you know." I let out an audible sigh of relief and felt myself smile. This was already promising to be a much better lesson than Snape's. "These," Slughorn continued. "Are the sort of thing you'll be able to make once you complete your NEWTs. You ought to have heard of 'em even if you haven't made 'em yet." He pointed at the first potion and my hand was already reaching for the air before he finished the question.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." I answered quickly, smiling happily when he nodded.

"Very good!" He pointed to the next one and said something ,but my hand was already up into the air.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." I answered, remembering the time I had brewed it with a wry smile. I shot my hand in the air again as he pointed to the next potion.

"It's Amortentia!" I exclaimed, smiling happily.

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said, smiling amusedly. "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" I said, taking in a deep breath.

'Quire right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals" I said. "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -" George, I could smell George. I shut my mouth quickly, a blush coloring my cheeks as I realized what that last scent was. A wonderful woodsy smell with a hint of cinnamon. It made me want to smile and laugh and cry all at the same time. Oh how I missed him so much already! It felt like I hadn't gotten to see him for years, not days.

I took another deep breath and let the scent fill my nostrils. How was it that I recognized George's scent in that potion? I had smelled Amortentia once before, years ago, I had gone into the Apothecary during my first trip to Diagon Alley and the worker there had been brewing the potion. He'd been kind enough to let me smell it, and it had smelled the same then as it did now. How had I not recognized it before? How had the potion even known I would be in love with George?  
Wait, love? Where the bloody hell had that word come? How had I gone from George's scent to love? Part of me knew it was silly, but a larger part of me knew it made perfect sense how I had arrived at love.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked, completely oblivious to my eternal dialogue.

"Hermione Granger, sir." I said, no longer paying attention. My mind was reeling with what I had just discovered.

I did indeed love George.

This revelation distracted me during the entire rest of the class. Harry won the potion, but I didn't care too much, I was still shell shocked. How had I not realized I'd fallen in love with George?

For that matter, when had it even happened? When had he become the most important thing in my life? When had he stopped being some one I liked, and become the man I loved? I started playing the last few weeks back in my head and realized that I hadn't noticed any other guys. Bill used to make my stomach flop any time he was in the room, I mean, the curse-breaker was incredibly handsome. But I hadn't felt anything over the summer. I'd only missed George. Was I actually in love? How did one even tell? I felt stronger for him than I had ever felt for anyone. I wanted to see him more than I'd ever wanted to see anyone else. I would do more for him than anyone else…

"What's going on with you?" Ginny finally asked me Friday night after supper. I was sitting curled up in a corner of the room working on an essay for Potions. I couldn't blame her for asking, I'd been distracted all week.

"Umm, nothing." I said, after glancing at Harry and Ron with a meaningful stare. They didn't notice but Ginny did.

"Oh!" She said, looking at the clock, "it's gotten late, weren't you supposed to Owl Angelina and Fleur, and write to George before bed?"  
Write to George? I couldn't write to him, I loved him and he had no idea! What if he didn't return the feelings? Merlin, why did my life have to be so complicated?

"This is bloody brilliant!" Ron said suddenly. I whipped my head towards him, thankful for the interruption. They were pouring over some book Harry had been looking at all day. I stood up from my chair and walked up behind him, grabbing the book out of his hands as I did so.

"What's this?" I asked as I read the cover. Since when was Harry into potions? Harry grabbed the book out of my hands and glared at me.

"It's my potion book." He said, looking oddly guilty. Ginny came up behind him, but he didn't see her. She snatched the book from his hand and flipped through its pages quickly, looking worried.

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" She asked, pointing to the back cover. Half Blood Prince? I'd never heard of anyone by that name. Harry stared at Ginny with hurt eyes and she instantly gave the book back.

"Be careful Harry, you know how dangerous books can be." She said softly before running upstairs. I turned on Harry angrily, pointing at the book.

"Is this how you've been doing so well in potions?" I asked. He nodded his head, looking frightened.

"How could you Harry? You've been listening to a book!" I nearly shrieked, I couldn't help it. Had he learned nothing from Riddle's diary? I mean really, what did it take to get through his thick skull?

"It's not like that." He insisted, opening the book and pointing to the margins. "The prince just wrote some notes in the margins, he hasn't done anything dangerous." I huffed, not believing him and grabbed my books to my chest.

"Get rid of that book Harry." I warned before I ran upstairs.

I threw my books on my bed, drawing my curtain shut tight around it before I grabbed a quill and some parchment. I knew just who to write to, two women who already had gone through this. I wrote a letter to Fleur first, asking her advice for what to do about George before I typed one out to Angelina. I sent Fleur's to the owlery before I sent Angelina's. Now all I had to do was wait for their responses.

I had been reading for only about five minutes when my Galleon buzzed. I smiled happily and reached into my pocket, expecting to see a message from Angelina.

_Hi Mi, (he he that rhymes)_

_Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing, haven't heard from you since school started. Is Snape being to insufferable? I can send you some nose-bleed nougats if you need a break. I know Hogsmeade weekends aren't until October, but I wanted to go ahead and ask you if you would mind meeting me at the three broomsticks during the trip? It's okay if you have other plans. _

_Are we still on for the Day Dream charms tomorrow night? _

_Waiting eagerly for your reply,_

_Your incredibly handsome and smart George._

His message made me smile; he always could make me smile. I quickly responded that I'd love to meet him for Hogsmeade weekend and that I was eagerly awaiting the Daydream charms tomorrow night. I had honestly forgotten about the charms, but the thought of taking them thrilled me now. It would be another month and two weeks before I got to see George again… I'd probably be using lots of charms.

I didn't receive any message reply from either Fleur or Angelina that night or the next day. Harry had to leave to for his lesson with Dumbledore that evening and I felt it was the perfect excuse. I excused myself and ran up to my dorm, plunking down on my bed and drawing the curtains shut. I cast a silencing charm and an impenetrable charm, just in case.

I popped the charm into my mouth after checking the time and sucked it slowly. It tasted like cherries and strawberries, with a slightly citrus after taste. The moment I swallowed it my surroundings grew hazy. I blinked twice and then found myself by the black lake. It was night time, and the full moon reflected prettily in the still water of the lake. I got up from the ground slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was wearing a long peau de sois satin gown, it had an open back and a flowing train that started base of the back, dramatically cascading to the floor. It was a deep emerald green and I fell in love with it immediately.

I looked around the lake, my eyes searching for George, but I couldn't see him. I started to feel disappointed when warm hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hard chest.

"Hello Hermione." George's voices sounded in my ear, low and husky. The sound of it caused shivers of delight to go down my spine. He turned me around in his arms, his hands holding my hips, and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled me even closer to his chest, running his hands up and down my side. I raised my hands to his hair, wishing I could lose myself in him, loving the warm feeling of his hands on my back. I pushed him away after a minute or two and took in the sight of him.

His ginger locks were wind blown and shaggy, hanging around his head in a hap hazardous way that was incredibly attractive. His grin was large and toothy, making me ache at the familiarity of it, but it was his eyes that made me truly gasp. They were perfect, the exact shade of blue that I so loved in my boy friend. They were deep and dark, stealing my breath with the desire in them. He pulled me back into the kiss, smothering me with his desire and need.

I kissed him back with abandon, losing myself in the feel of his mouth against mine. He lowered me to the ground gently, his lips never leaving mine. He kissed me slowly and sweetly, leaving me hot and breathless. I ran my hands up his chest, noting that he was wearing a tight green shirt I'd seen him wear during summer break. My hands frantically went at it, unbuttoning it with speed I hadn't known I had.

I pulled the shirt off, running my hands up and down his firm chest. He wasn't as ripped as Bill, but he was strong, with sleek muscles lining his arms and chest. He was beautiful to my eyes and I drank in the sight of him. He kissed me again, eliciting a moan from me as he ran his hands up my leg. His hands left a trail of fire in their wake, and I felt that I would burst if I couldn't touch him, feel him.

"I love you George." I breathed, kissing him firmly on the lips. I knew I did, there was no doubt in my mind now. I _loved _George.

He broke the kiss, pulling back from me far enough that I could see his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled his toothy grin.

"I love…." Everything grew hazy as I struggled to maintain my hold on him. But it was for naught, he faded away with everything else. I felt like crying into my pillow as the vision faded. I'd forgotten it wasn't real.

"Hermione!" A voice called from downstairs. Oh god, it was Ron. I had completely forgotten about Harry and his lesson. I gripped my galleon in my hand as I got out of my bed. I typed a message to George before I ran downstairs to join the others.

_That was wonderful, I can't wait to do it again._

_Miss you bunches,_

_Hermione_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks Smeg Head for pointing out the mistakes. Feel free to let me know if you see any others. I hope no one minds that I changedthe timeline where Hermione finds out about the Half Blood Princes potion book..._

_Keep up with any ideas or suggestions you have!_


	33. Chapter 33

While it was rather disturbing to learn about Voldemort's history (really, could anyone be surprised his family had a history of mental illness?) I actually found myself more worried about the lack of response from Fleur and Angelina over the next day. So by the time Monday rolled back around I was quite worried, and lonely.

Once again, it was Ginny who drew me from my thoughts, this time at breakfast on Monday.

"Mione, what is wrong with you? Did George hurt your feelings? Did you two have a fight?" She asked, poking me with her spoon. I jerked in surprise before turning towards her.

"Hmm?" I asked. Coming out of my daydream. I had been re-visualizing the Daydream Charm. She smiled patiently at me and repeated her question.

"No, nothing like that Ginny." I said honestly. I stirred my porridge absentmindedly before continuing. "It's just that I, I think I'm.." I turned my head to make sure Ron and Harry weren't listening before I finished. I would tell Ginny, I had to let someone know how I felt. "It's, nothing. Don't worry about it. George and I are doing fine." I finally answered, chickening out at the last moment. Her eyes grew big and she choked on her muffin.

"Really?" she said, looking oddly relieved. "I was worried you were thinking of breaking up with him."

"Mails here!" Ron called out, catching Pig with a smile. A beautiful black owl landed in front of me, its deep auburn eyes locked on me. It held its foot out towards me and I removed the letter from its leg with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I opened the letter. It was in French, and that made me more excited than anything else. I had a reply from Fleur.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for the letter, I really loved hearing from you. Bill is doing fine, he has actually gotten a raise! He stopped an uprising in the bank last week and his boss was very pleased, so he gave him a raise. _

_Not much has changed here though, except that Fred and George no longer visit. Mrs. Weasley still does not talk to me, but at least Ginny is no longer glaring at me. I am going to go shopping this week for wedding robes, do you like the color yellow? I think it would look lovely with your hair. On that matter, would you mind doing me the biggest favor, would you be my Maid of Honor? I had originally thought to have my sister be my Maid of Honor, but I would rather she be a flower girl. You are a dear friend to me, and I would love to have you as my Maid of Honor._

_Now, pertaining to the question you asked me, when did I know I was in love with Bill?_

_I have always known I was beautiful, I have always been beautiful. I've had thousands of men try to woo me, yet it was Bill that caught my attention. It took me forever to figure it out, but it was because when I was with him, I felt beautiful. When he looked at me, it was like he couldn't see anything else. The way he softened when I smiled, the way he gazed at me warmly when I spoke, the way he smiled anytime I touched him. I just felt beautiful in his presence. That's how I knew I loved him. When I found myself reacting the same way to him. I would only smile like that when he was around, I would only feel that flutter when he spoke. I would only feel excited when he touched me. That's when I knew I loved him. When I realized the good days were the ones when he was there, and my bad days were ones when he wasn't._

_The precise moment I realized it was the night of our six month anniversary. He had heard his favorite song playing on the radio and started dancing to it-not well I might add. He was goofing off, strutting around and doing crazy moves, and I realized he was the only one who could make me laugh like that. The only man that made me want to be silly too. I realized I would still date Bill even if he was hideous, because I loved him. I love him, the man he is, not his looks._

_Now, as far as telling him (George) how you feel, I have two pieces of advice. First, make sure and do it in person. Men are impossibly bad at getting hints, I tried writing 'Love Fleur' on all my notes, and Bill never got the hint. So, it's best to just come out with it and say it. Second, make sure and say it sincerely from your heart. Men are often insecure in the idea of their woman actually loving them, so make sure he understands that you aren't saying it flippantly. _

_Lastly, don't worry, he is in love with you. I can see it in the way he watches you anytime your near. He looks at you like a flower looks to the sun, as though you're the only thing that can sustain him. _

_I hope you have a good year at Hogwarts, and I can't wait to see and hear from you again. Good luck with George, everything will go well._

_Your friend,_

_Fleur_

A smile spread my lips as I read the letter, I missed Fleur dearly. Far more than I would have ever expected I would. I was thrilled at the idea of being her maid of honor.

"What's that?" A voice questioned over my shoulder. I jumped before turning towards Ron , who was attempting to read over my shoulder. I tucked the letter into my robe before glaring at him.

"None of your business, Ron." I said curtly, grabbing a muffin and shutting my bag.

"It was in French." He said, as though that answered his reason for snooping.

"So?" I questioned as I stood up from the table, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Who would write to you in French?" he said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "Are you writing to a boy from Fleur's school? Does George know?" He was now glaring at me, a look of protectiveness filling his eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling annoyed and hurt. Did he really think I'd do that to George? I loved him far too much for that, I didn't even notice other guys anymore. "It's from Fleur." I finally said, getting annoyed at his assumptions.

"oh." He said, looking surprised. I shook my head and headed out of the hall towards the library. I had a half hour till class started, and I'd already finished all my homework, so I decided to relax in the library.

I grabbed my favorite novel once I settled myself in my favorite chair and began to read it.

"Knew I'd find you here." A familiar voice said. I jumped in my seat before looking up at who had spoke.

"Angelina?" I exclaimed, dropping my book and jumping up to grab my friend in a hug. "What are you doing here?" I questioned as I squished her in a back breaking hug. She laughed at my eagerness before gently pulling back and sitting in a chair. She had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs before laying her arms on the table. I sat beside her with a big grin, I couldn't believe she had come!

"So," she finally said, a grin playing on her lips. "I got your letter." I nodded my head, curious about what she would say.

"You asked how I knew I was in love with Fred-right?"

"Yes."

She smiled and closed her eye, looking as though she was recalling a rather pleasant memory."I didn't actually realize it until I heard him say it." She explained, her smile growing. "It was last year. I had just got out of my first detention with Umbridge. He'd already had one, and was waiting by the door for me. I was feeling light headed from my lack of blood and he caught me before I could fall in the hallway. He carried me all the way to the secret passage way that's caved in. Him and George stored most of their products in there. He carried me all the way there, didn't even use a feather light charm, and laid me out on a couch they'd snatched from somewhere.

'Anyway, he laid me down and started stroking my hair, brushing it from my face in an incredible gentle, tender way. He washed my hand off with some Murtlap- said George had recommended it-and kept telling me that I shouldn't have been treated like that. I'd never seen him so mad at Umbridge, his wand was shooting out red sparks, I thought he was going to actually hurt her. I held him to my chest and made him stay with me, told him that I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt on my account. He held me closer, his eyes filling with tears and," she stopped opening her eyes and staring right at me. I had unconsciously leaned forward, feeling thrilled by the tale. It made me long to see George. Her eyes sparkled and she was smiling in the way that only really good memories can make you smile.

"and he said he loved me."

Tears filled my eye s at the image of it, what can I say, I'm sappy. She smiled at my reaction before continuing.

"I knew, the minute he said it I just knew. It was as though some dam burst in my chest. I was hit by a flood of emotions and I found that I really did love him back. I just hadn't realized it until he said it to me."

"So," she finally said after a pause. "Have you told George how you feel?"

"No," I answered honestly. There was no point in pretending I didn't love George, I'd already come to terms with the fact that I loved him. I just didn't know how I was going to let him know that fact. She smiled at me, probably knowing what I was thinking.

"It's hard to get up the courage to tell some one you love them, isn't it?" She said, smiling softly. I nodded my head feeling sad suddenly. I really missed George.

"Do you have a class for first block?" she asked suddenly, drawing me from my thoughts. Yipes, I'd completely forgotten about Ancient Runes. I nodded my head, already rising.

"Okay, I won't keep you from it." She said, handing me my bag. "Just don't worry about telling him, let it happen naturally."

The rest of that week past in a haze of school work, most of which I found oddly dull. Harry was still using the Prince's, as he liked to call it, book religiously and it was annoying me to no end. He didn't listen to me though, just accused me of being jealous, which I most certainly was not. Anyway, before I knew it September had arrived, and with it, Quidditch tryouts.

Harry was terrified about the idea of being Captain, he'd no idea on how to turn people down. He kept asking me about ideas on the way to the quidditch pitch, as though I would know about tryouts. I hung back for a minute after Harry went to start the tryouts to wish Ron good luck, he'd been terribly nervous about getting back on the team.

I was walking back to the locker rooms when I saw Ron standing with a willowy blonde. I ducked behind a pillar before the saw me and peaked to see what was going on.

"Good luck today Ron, make sure and watch out for Wrackspurts." Luna said, smiling up at Ron. He was grinning down at her, looking nervous and unsure.

"Thanks, I…" His statement was cut short by Luna, she leaned forward and up on her tip toes and placed both her hands on his shoulders. Leaning still closer she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He froze against her before he raised his arms and gently placed them on her waist.

She pulled back after a moment, smiling in her happy, dreamy way. "See you at dinner, I'll save you some pudding." She then turned around and skipped down the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't know what Luna did to Ron other than kiss him, but he beat McLaggen with flying colors. Ginny got on the team as Chaser, Demelza and Katie were the other two Chasers. Jimmy and Ritchie were both beaters, but neither were anywhere near as good as George and Fred had been. Still, I felt rather good about our chances of winning the cup. I had thought about teasing him about kissing 'Loony' Luna, but I honestly couldn't do it. I was too thrilled that they had actually finally made a move on each other that I didn't want to risk hurting it. The two of them were a really strange couple, but they seemed to work to me. Not like I can talk about strange couples though, I'm a rule loving bookworm who is dating a rule breaking prankster.

The first weeks of September seemed to melt away and before I knew it, it was Wednesday the eighteenth, the day before my birthday. I left Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the common room to do my prefects round. I had just passed the corridor of Gregory the Smarmy, and it made me sigh. That was the same corridor that George and Fred had put a portable swamp in. I briefly considered going up to it and looking at the swamp and graffiti that now marked the spot. During the end of Umbridge's reign several students had posted messages of rebellion on the spot in permanent paint.

I decided to check it out and turned down the hall, walking swiftly to the spot where the bit of swamp lay roped off.

"Lumos." I murmured, deciding not to use a nonverbal. I had to use them in all my classes, and I was beginning to get bored of them. The tip of my wand exploded in a blue glow and the soft light lit the passage. I walked up to the swamp and smiled at it, reading the messages with a slight feeling of regret.

I had never posted anything. I'd thought about it quite a bit, but I never got the courage to do it. Sadly, it was too late now.

Or was it? Why couldn't I leave a message now? I could put a charm on my hand so that my writing would look different, no one would have to know it was me. It would be fun, and a small tribute to my boyfriend. He'd probably laugh his head off if he knew I was even considering breaking the rules. It would make his day. What should I write though? What would be a personal message that he'd get, but wouldn't stand out?

Oh, that would do nicely.

I gripped my wand firmly in my hand before glancing around, I was still the only one in the corridor. My breath quickened as I turned back around to the wall. I raised my wand and thought the spell before I started writing the words out. A moment later I was done. I took a step back and examined my handy work. It looked fine, not as neat as my handwriting, but at least you couldn't tell it was mine.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A voice said beside me. I jumped, squealing in fright as I turned to face who had found me. My squeal turned into one of delight as I saw who had snuck upon me.

"George!" I squeaked, grabbing hold of his waist in a tight hug. He laughed and hugged me back, pulling me closer to his chest.

"I like your message." He said, pulling back and looking down at me with his toothy grin. My heart fluttered before beating painfully fast. Had it really only been two weeks since I had last seen him?

"When did they start putting the graffiti up?" He asked. I smiled nervously, feeling embarrassed to have been caught defacing Hogwarts.

"Right after you left. They did it to further irritate Umbridge. I think it's the reason Flitwick decided to keep this section of swamp." I explained, turning back towards the roped off swamp, my arm still tight around George's waist.

"Blimey!" He said, laughing. "That's so cool, wish I'd have known, we could have come up with a great message."

"Wait," I said, suddenly recalling that he shouldn't be here. "How did you get here? What are you doing here? Won't you get in trouble? You know you mustn't cause any." I said, smiling by the end of my questions.

"Why I thought you were up to no good." He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I'm here to keep watch on Hogwarts. Dumbledore is out tonight and he had some Order member positioned in the halls to keep watch." He explained, rubbing my arm as he spoke.

"Is Hogwarts in any actual danger?" I asked, feeling horrified by the thought of George getting hurt.

"Nah, I don't think even Voldys dumb enough to attack the school." He said, instantly diminishing my fear with his ease and calmness. I smiled happily and leaned back into hug him. It had been far too long. I was slightly shocked by the intensity of my emotions at seeing him again, it almost hurt how much I wanted to hold him. It was like a dull ache had risen up in me and he was the only one who could soothe it.

He held me gently, probably sensing my need to hold him. He rubbed my back softly, burying his other hand in my hair.

"I've missed you." He said softly, pushing back from me so that he could see my face. He ran a finger along my jaw line, causing me to visibly shiver with pleasure. "Would you mind if I walked my rounds with you? I'm sure McGonagall won't mind if we do he." He said, looking at me with eager excitement. I nodded my head yes, how could I have said no? It would be ages before I got to see him again. Okay, it would be 17 days till our Hogsmeade weekend, but it still felt like forever.

He took my hand and we started walking down the dark corridors.

"So," he said after a brief, but comfortable pause. "How's school going? Too much work?" he said playfully. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm kind of getting bored. I had so much fun learning nonverbal spells last year, I think I need a new challenge." I said, my eyes twinkling at the memory of him teaching me nonverbal spells.

"Really?" he asked, sounding mildly surprised. "What would you like to learn?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Something tough that I can work on for a while. Any ideas?" he was quiet for a moment, his eyes distant and thoughtful.

"Something difficult and time consuming…" he said to himself, scrunching his face up in thought. I studied his face while we walked, only slightly interested in the conversation. I was having an internal debate about when I should tell him I love him. I really didn't want to scare him off, but I wanted to tell him so badly. I kind of wanted to shout it out, to let everyone know that I loved George. Silly I know, but I still wanted to.

"Animagus?" he asked suddenly, a grin pulling his lips upward. They looked soft and full, begging to be kissed. I swallowed before I forced my eyes from them and looked him in the eye.

"Hmm?" I asked, feeling warm. He smiled happily, having no doubt about what I had been looking at.

"Animagus. It takes a long time to figure out how to turn into one, and it's supposed to be really difficult. We could try it." he said, his eyes sparkling at the idea of the challenge. Animagus huh? That could work, it'd be really hard, but it would also be a lot of fun. Plus, I might get to see George.

"That could be fun, but I think I'd need someone to do it with." I said, smiling suggestively. He grinned broadly and stopped walking, pulling me to his chest again.

"I think that could be arranged." He said huskily before claiming my lips in a kiss.

I woke up the next morning feeling light and happy. I hadn't gotten to tell George I loved him, but I had spent the night walking with him. I hadn't gotten back to my dorm until after 1:30, and only then because George had made me. I would have stayed up all night with him.

I made my way downstairs to the common room feeling only a little tired. I was too happy at having seen George to feel too sad or tired.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny called from the portrait hole. I started in surprise as I looked at her. Birthday? I had forgotten today was my birthday. I was 17, I was of age!

She laughed at my obvious surprise, shaking her head as I followed her out to the great hall. "You forgot your own birthday?" she asked as Harry waved us over. I nodded my head embarrassedly as I sat next to Harry.

"Yes, I was, umm, thinking of other things."

"Like staying out till well after one with my brother?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"How did you know that?" I asked, feeling slightly horrified. Had anyone else found out?

"Really?" she asked, sounding mildly insulted. "I'm amazed you didn't have all the girls awake. You were humming some song rather loudly." She said, giggling softly. "I knew you were with George because he told me he was coming to do an Order watch, he told me to make sure you did your rounds tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I demanded, poking her with my spoon. Merlin, if she'd have only told me I could have dressed up, made myself prettier.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." She said it as though it was a perfect excuse.

"So what? Merlin Ginny, I could have gotten dressed up for him." I said, glaring at her. My eyes grew ridiculously large as I realized I had been wearing my un flattering school uniform.

"Oh relax Hermione." She said, rolling her eyes at me. "You were fine, you pull of this blasted uniform better than most every bird here."

"What?" I said, feeling embarrassed and annoyed. I didn't pull this off well.

"Really Hermione?" she asked, turning towards me with a disbelieving gaze. "You are quite, umm, _well_ endowed." She said, smirking at the end.

"I am not!" I squeaked back, feeling mortified to be having this conversation in the great hall.

"Yes you are." Two voices said at once. One was the higher, softer voice of Ginny. The other was the deeper, and somewhat huskier voice of my boyfriend. I jumped in surprise and whipped my head around, frantically looking for him.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked, discovering that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hear what?" she asked, looking slightly worried. I heard a faint laugh and then a brush of hot breath by my ear that caused me to shiver.

"Meet me at Smarmy's, where you did last night." George's voice said. I shivered again and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Umm, I think it was just me." I said lamely to Ginny. "I'm going to go to the library for some quick reading, see you later."

"Okay." She answered, staring at me like I was crazy. I smiled at her before I fairly near ran out of the great hall.

I made my way down the corridors swiftly, never stopping for anything. I finally reached Smarmy and stopped, looking around the empty corridor in excitement. Where was George? I looked around and felt sad, he was nowhere to be seen.

"You, ran, bloody, fast." A voice breathed in my ear. I jumped once again before spinning around into someone's arms. I still couldn't see George though. What was going on? I felt something invisible wrap its arms around me and I nearly screamed.

"Mmm, you look pretty Hermione." George's voice said in my ear. I relaxed against his hold and raised my hands to lay them flat against his still invisible chest.

"George? I can't see you."

"Oh!" he answered with a laugh before I felt myself being pushed back. A whoosh noise sounded in front of me and George was revealed.

"It was the invisibility cloak you got me for Christmas." He explained a sheepish grin on his face. I smiled happily, closing the space between us again as I claimed him in a hug.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why are you here?" I asked, snuggling into his warm chest.

"It's my girls 17th birthday, how could I not be here?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling down at me.

"Your girl?" I asked, cocking my head and raising my eyebrow. I frowned at him before smiling broadly and pulling back into him. "I like the sound of that."

"Good, because I have no intention of letting you go." He replied before smothering me in a kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked as George led me down the hall.

"Well," he replied, squeezing my shoulder with the arm he had wrapped around me. "I know you have a class for first period, but you have a hour long break after that." He raised his hand to stop me before I could speak. "I have nothing planned for that break. I do, however, have a plan for you after you get out of classes today." He smiled mischievously down at me as we headed towards Charms.

"I am going to spoil you tonight, so be ready." We had reached charms now and I was feeling sad. It was still ten minutes till class started, but I didn't want to spend class time away from him.

"Where will you be while I'm in class?" I asked softly, trying to keep the pleading note out of my voice. He smiled his toothy grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Right beside you." He let go of my arm and stepped back, wrapping the invisibility cloak around his shoulders. He disappeared from the neck down as he leaned towards me.

"one last kiss for the road?" he asked, eyes still sparkling. I nodded my head excitedly and leaned up to him. He gave me a searing kiss before flicking the robe up around his head. I giggled when I felt him grab my hand through the silky material of the cloak.

"After you." He said, sounding excited. I laughed softly but led the way into the classroom. I chose my normal seat, but moved over one seat, so that there was an empty seat to my left. George took it and slid into the seat.

"You'll be the only one who knows I'm here." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver again.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called from behind me. I jumped a slight bit, turning into George. He stroked my back, causing me to shiver again. Harry and Ron walked up the aisle and sat in the seats beside me.

"Happy Birthday." Harry said, smiling slightly. I grinned and thanked him before grabbing my book and parchment out. More students filed in as I laid my materials out on the desktop.

"Hi 'Mione." Someone said behind me. I froze, tensing up in horror as I recognized the voice of Terry Boot. He hadn't spoken to me all semester, was he really going to start with my boyfriend sitting next to me?

"I have a special present for you after class." He said, winking at me. My eyes grew large and I could feel George tense up beside me.

"I don't want it." I said shortly before turning back around to face the front of class. Professor Flitwick had reached the front of the class by now and was starting to write on the chalkboard. He called the class together and began the lesson. I had been writing for about five minutes when I felt George move his hand to rest on my knee. I smiled happily at the contact, before forcing myself to assume a blank face. I shouldn't be grinning idiotically, I should look like I was paying attention.

George inched his hand further up, letting it rest on my thigh. The slow, inch by inch, pace was driving me to distraction, and I was having to fight not to turn around in my chair and smother the invisible man in kisses.

His hand inched up my thigh, going up on top of my skirt before sliding around to my hip. He inched my shirt and sweater up, slipping his hand under them to rub the skin there. I hissed in a breath, clenching my teeth at the contact. It was better than my day dream had been, the feel of him touching my skin, better than anything I could have imagined.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered to me. I nodded my head before going back to my notes. I wrote a message to George on the margins of the page.

_Stop! Are you trying to get noticed?_

A small laugh emitted from next to me, to quiet for anyone else to have heard it. The hand on my hip retreated and I was left alone.

For a while anyway.

There was only another half hour left of class, and I was actually counting the minutes in my head. I loved charms, it was my second favorite class next to Transfiguration, but I wanted nothing more than to get out of this class room. I was writing down a formula for how to do a permanent sticking charm when I felt hot breath on my neck. I shivered at the feel of it and unconsciously leaned into George, smiling when I felt the hard plain of his chest against my shoulder.

"Mmm, wait till after class." He whispered in my ear. I managed to suppress the shiver and kept writing, fighting the blush that warmed my cheeks.

Twenty more minutes.

He kept nuzzling my neck, whispering in my ear and making me want to moan in delight. He was so going to pay for this distraction and teasing. I wasn't sure how yet, but he was going to pay. He was going to pay as soon as I smothered him in kisses.

Five more minutes.

We began to pack up our supplies as Professor Flitwick went over the days lesson, summarizing it and telling us what to bring to tomorrows lesson.

"Okay, make sure and bring an extra quill, and two rats, a male and a female. We're going to practice anti conception charms." I blushed terribly, suddenly aware how terribly close I was to George. Flitwick raised his hand to silence the murmuring that had risen in the class and smiled calmly.

"Most of you will come of age this summer, if not this school year. We teach you these charms to keep you safe when you um, well, you know." He finished, blushing slightly. He dismissed the class and I stood up, blushing terribly. Harry and Ron were right beside me, blushing as well. Ron's ears had turned bright red, and I could hear George chuckling in my ear.

Darn him.

I manage to separate myself from Ron and Harry by saying that I'm going to the Library. I wander down the hall a ways, George at my side, before a hand on my arm stops me. I turned around, expecting to see Harry or Ron, but it was the one and only Terry Boot.

"Hey, I said I had a present for you 'Mione." He said, smiling his cocky grin. I glared at him and jerked my arm out of his grip.

"I told you I didn't want it." I said, trying not to sound too short.

"I'm still giving it." He said, smiling even wider. George tensed by my side, and I realized this could be payback time for his torture during Charms.

"What is it?" I asked, making my voice curious. I heard George take in a breath of air by my side and I repressed the urge to laugh. How could he possible think I was interested in Terry when I had him? He was so much cuter, funnier, smarter, better in every way really.

Terry smiled cockily and swaggered up to me, I nearly gagged at the sight of him. He laid a hand on my shoulder, it was heavier than George's and felt wrong.

"Close your eyes and don't peak." I closed my eyes, expecting him to put something in my hand. I nearly screamed when I felt him put his other hand on my shoulder. He pulled me to him quickly and before I could open my eyes and push him away he kissed me on the lips. I did scream now, and pushed him back, shock written on my face.

"Happy Birthday." He said cheerily before walking down the hall. I stood rooted to the spot, shocked at his audacity. Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me into an empty classroom behind me. The door slammed shut behind me and strong arms gripped me tightly as George threw the invisibility cloak off his shoulders.

I looked up at him in surprise, feeling off balance by all that had just happened. He closed the space between us, reaching me into long strides. He pulled me to his chest in a crushing hug, stealing my breath in a passionate kiss. My hands raised up from my side and found their way around his neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist and buried the other in my hair, pulling me closer to him and twisting both of us around before walking me backwards until my back hit the wall with a loud 'thud.' His arm took the majority of the impact, but it still forced us to break the kiss for a moment. I took in a deep breath and then his lips were on my again in another heated kiss.

I moved one of my hands into his hair, fingering the locks before gripping them in a large handful. I dropped my other hand down his back, running my hands under his shirt to feel the warm skin of his back. He moaned against my mouth before pulling back, his eyes dark and his expression slightly wild and winded.

He moved his head down and began to kiss and nip at my neck, making my mind go fuzzy at the feel of his ministrations.

"Not that I'm complaining," I started, taking in a hiss of breath as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. "But what was this for?" I had expected him to get mad at me, to hex Terry. Not to shove me in an abandoned classroom and smother me in kisses.

He pulled back from me and looked at my eyes, his dark and glassy, mine large and surprised.

"I wanted to remind you of the conversation we had this morning." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hmm?" I asked, feeling confused. My mind was still a little hazy from the intense snogging too.

"You're _my _girl. Mine to hold, mine to kiss…" he said, reiterating each word with a kiss to my hair. I shivered at the possessive sound in his voice. I nodded my head against him, feeling horribly sorry for asking what gift Terry had.

"Yours." I whispered as he leaned down and reclaimed my lips. He kissed me hard and insistently, leaving me even more lightheaded than I had been.

We finally broke apart, long minutes later, gasping for breath. He pulled me to his chest, pressing my head against his heart and leaning his head on top of me.

"If I'm yours then your mine too." I said as I listened to the steady beating of his heart. I heard his chest rumble as he laughed and I smiled against his chest at the feel of it.

"Oh yes Mrs. Granger, I am most definitely yours." He answered, nuzzling his cheek against my hair. He sighed contentedly after a moment before speaking again.

"Well, we've pretty much used up your hour break." I nodded my head, still nuzzling his chest.

"Just say the words and I'll stay here with you, you can skive off transfiguration." I sighed dramatically before dropping my arms. He sighed too but grabbed the cloak giving me one last smile before covering himself up with it and disappearing again.

"Just think, you can kiss me all you want tonight." He whispered in my ear as I grabbed my bag.

I couldn't wait.

_A/n: Thanks everyone who pointed out my goof last chapter :) I hope you like this chapter, I may be late posting tomorrows, I have ad doctors appointment, but i'll post it as early as possible. Please keep Reading and leaving your thoughts and opinions!_


	36. Chapter 36

George sat beside me the whole time, and before I knew it, I was leaving my last class.

"Turn right up ahead." George directed me softly from my side. I nodded my head and broke off from the others, turning down the abandoned corridor. We walked a little ways down it, until I felt George pull me into an empty classroom.

"We have twenty minutes until dinner." He said, pulling the cloak off his shoulders. I smiled happily up at him, thinking of the ways I'd like to spend those minutes. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was a very pleasant twenty minutes.

We ran into the great hall for dinner, George back under the cloak. I ate as quickly as I could, wondering what it was that George had planned for later.

"You finished?" He asked when I put my fork down. I nodded my head excitedly and turned towards him. "Okay, head towards the entrance." I nodded my head before standing up and leaving the table. He led med towards the entrance hall before stopping at the great doors that led outside.

"What are we doing?" I asked once we stopped, curiosity overwhelming me. He lifted the cloak up and pulled me under it with him. A wicked, mischievous grin lit his handsome face as he pulled me into a hug.

"We are sneaking out."

He took me out to the black lake. It was getting dark and the lake reflected beautifully in night light. It was incredibly like my dream, and it made me instantly feel excited.

"Hold on just a minute." He said quietly. He pulled the cloak off and laid it at the base of a tree so that he could still see it.

"Okay," he said after he laid it down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lake, an irresistible grin lighting his handsome face. I found myself smiling goofily at the sight of his smile. He stopped right at the lakes edge. He made a gesture with his wand and suddenly three more figures emerged from the shadows of the trees.

I noticed who they were and ran forward with a squeal. "Angelina, Fleur!" I cried as I ran up to my friends. Fred was by Angelina's side, laughing happily as he held his girl friend. George walked up to us as I hugged Angelina, chuckling as I rammed into the girl with a back breaking hug. I went to Fleur next, chatting excitedly in French as she grabbed me in a hug too.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked as I let go of Fleur and hugged Fred. George had reached us by now and was openly laughing at my excitement.

"Well, we have a party to start." He exclaimed. I giggled excitedly and grabbed him in a hug.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all showed up about ten minutes later. George and Fred had nicked some butterbeers from the kitchen, along with a huge cake and candy. Fleur started some music, and we started to dance.

I claimed George immediately and started to twirl to the music with him.

"Mmm." I said after our first song, snuggling into his chest as he gently swung us around to the music's beat. "This reminds me of our first date." He chuckled softly, the sound radiating through his chest, making me smile.

"How did you do this?" I asked, pulling back a little so I could look him in the eyes. He smiled down at me before answering.

"It wasn't that hard. I simply told Dumbledore that I'd be coming here for your birthday, and he told me that I could bring a few friends along with me. Well, as long as they were in the order." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he spoke. "I think he knew I'd sneak in with or without permission, so he just decided to go ahead and give it."

"He has experience with you two." I said, an equally mischievous grin lighting my face. I reached my hand up and gently stroked his face, fingering his hair before settling my hand against his chin.

"yes, he knows you'd have done it anyway. It's one of the things I love about you." He froze momentarily before continuing with the dance.

"Time to open presents!" Fred called from the corner of the lake. I sighed against George before putting a smile back on. I had come so close to telling him, he didn't seem to have gotten my hint though. _Men are impossibly bad at getting hints, _Fleur's words echoed in my mind as I walked towards the blanket they had laid out for me to open my presents on and it caused me to smile wryly. Apparently George wasn't any better at getting hints than Bill.

I sat down on the corner with George right next to me. Fred was by his side, Angelina next to him, Fleur by her, Luna beside her holding Ron's hands, he sat next to Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus by him, and then Ginny by them completing the circle.

"Here, open mine first!" Fred said, grinning goofily as he handed me a package. I narrowed my eyes and shook it, looking at it suspiciously. "Don't worry, 'Mione. Nothing will happen, it's harmless."

I nodded my head, and gripped the package more firmly. I carefully peeled the red paper off the white box before removing its lid. It was filled with Day Dreams Charm. A smile lit my face and I leaned over to give Fred a hug.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, settling back down into my eat. He grinned happily and winked.

"Someone told me your supply was running low." I blushed at that statement as I heard George laugh by my side.

"'Ere 'Ermione, open mine next!" Fleur said, rolling her eyes at Fred and handing me a pretty silver package. It was a beautiful new robe, silver in color and very silky. Harry got me a book I'd been asking for, Ron got me a box of Chocolate Frogs, Ginny gave me a special hairbrush enchanted to help de-friz hair, Dean and Seamus gave me a spell check quill, Neville gave me a new homework organizer, and Angelina gave me a scrapbook of last year, complete with lots of pictures of George and me.

I saved George's present for last. It was a small box, no bigger than the palm of my hand. I peeled the purple paper off it carefully, feeling nervous with everyone's eyes on me. I opened the white box carefully, feeling confused when I saw a tiny little book in it. George grabbed hold of it and held it in his open palm.

"Okay, this is a new invention." He said, smiling broadly. "You open it up and it expands like this," he demonstrated by opening the front cover, and the book expanded so that it was the size of a standard novel. "Close the lid again, and think of which book you want to read of the three on the cover, and then open it again to read that book." I looked at the cover and saw my three favorite books, Little Women, Sense and Sensibility, and Wuthering Heights. I clutched the book to my chest before smothering George in a hug. He couldn't have got me a better, more perfect present.

"I love it." I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back, he actually shivered against my hold before letting go of me and smiling.

"Game time!" Fred announced, smiling excitedly. He pulled out a huge deck of cards and started setting up a group game of exploding snap. We played a few rounds, most of which George and I won, before I noticed Angelina and Fleur whispering about something in the corner of the blanket. Before I got a chance to ask them about it though they had stopped talking. Music started playing again and Fred stood up from the blanket, walking over to Angelina and bowing before offering her hand.

"Might I have this dance?" She nodded her head before hopping up and joining him. Ron asked Luna and the two of them started doing an interesting dance before Dean and Ginny joined them. Harry grabbed Fleur, leaving Neville and Seamus with George and Me. They both got up with a grin and started dancing some wild dance.

"Just you and me again." George said softly. I smiled at him and nodded my head, feeling shy suddenly. The song changed from weird sisters to one I hadn't heard since I was younger. It was 'Here There and Everywhere' by the Beatles. My parents used to play it when I was a kid, it had been the first song they ever danced to, and was my absolute favorite love song. The only person here who knew how much I loved it was Fleur. I suddenly got a suspicion that I knew what they were whispering about in the corner. I grabbed George's hand excitedly and pulled him up.

"Come dance with me!" I said excitedly, already moving to the beat. He grinned at me and stood up, grabbing my waist and moving to the music. He pulled me closer to him and I pressed my face up against his chest, listening to his heart as we moved to the music.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." He whispered in my ear. I shivered against him before looking up at him.

"Thanks for making it perfect by coming." I said, staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I have something I've been wanting to say, but I keep get interrupted before I can say it. So I'm going to try and say it now before something happens or I lose my nerve." He took a deep breath and tried to smile, but he just look worried. I was beginning to feel worried myself, had something happened?

He pulled my waist closer to him and stopped moving to the music. He raised his hands to my cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek, causing me to smile at the feel of it.

"I'm madly in love with you, Hermione Granger." He said softly, his face sincere and full of emotion. My heart gave a painful lurch and I moved without further thought. I grabbed his shirt in fistfuls and pulled him to me, claiming his lips in a tender kiss. I put all the emotion and love I had into it and felt tears falling down my cheeks.

George Weasley _loved_ me, me, Hermione bookworm Granger. He loved me and I loved him and things couldn't have been more perfect.

He pulled me closer to him, the dance forgotten as we savored our first kiss after his confession of love. It was soft and tender, full of love and hope and promise. His hand found its way into my hair while the other wrapped itself around my waist. I finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily, my heart thudding excitedly in my chest. I took a deep gulp of air and looked into George's eyes, letting the love and excitement I felt fill my eyes and face.

"I love you too George." I said softly, my voice wavering with emotion. His eyes grew comically large and a huge grin split his face.

"Really?" he exclaimed. I laughed at his expression and nodded my head, tears of excitement and joy falling down my face.

"Yes George, I love you desperately." I replied, feeling as though I would burst from the new found knowledge that George loved me too. He grinned even wider and pulled me back into a heated kiss, leaving me breathless and light headed. I heard a sound coming from behind me and I realized the music had stopped. I took a deep breath and my head cleared a little. Clapping sounded all around me and I found myself blushing at the sound of it.

"Way to go Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, a huge grin lighting his face. Angelina laughed beside him, smacking him in the back of the head. Everyone else was laughing and clapping as well. George was still grinning a huge toothy grin, he pulled me to his side and bowed to everyone before pulling me closer.

He waved his wand and fireworks flew up into the air, lighting the night sky in brilliant flashes of red, gold, purple, and blue. The words, 'Happy 17th Hermione' were slowly written out, before the exploded in a thousand different flashes of color.

I couldn't have had a better birthday.

_A/n: Sorry about the delay, hope you all enjoy!_


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of September flew by in a flurry of classes. I was still on cloud nine from George's confession of love, and nothing seemed capable of bringing me down. So, September disappeared and October came, bringing with it the first trip to Hogsmeade.

Of course, that good mood would be ruined the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade. I was sitting in the Great Hall, eating my breakfast in anticipation of seeing George at the Three Broomsticks when Ron and Harry showed up. Ron sat down beside me immediately, obviously excited about something. He started rambling about a spell Harry had used on him last night while Harry sat next to him.

"... and then there was another flash, of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron finished, grinning like a maniac. Did he really think it was just cool? He grabbed a sausage while waiting for my reply. I kept my face straight, feeling anything but amused.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" I asked, turning my gaze on Harry. He frowned at me, looking slightly worried.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" He said defensively, going for a sausage as well.

"Was it?" I asked again, forcing my voice to stay calm.

"Well. . . yeah, it was, but so what?" He said, already knowing what I was thinking. Really, how could he be so naïve?

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten in-cantation and see what would happen?" Of all the stupid things, that spell could have done anything, it could have seriously hurt them!

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry asked, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes as I answered him, feeling annoyed at his childishness.

"Because its probably not Ministry of Magic approved, and also because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

They both exploded at once, Ron knocked over the ketchup bottle exclaiming it was a 'laugh' while Harry glared at me.

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" I said in my most severe voice. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," Ron answered immediately, knowing that answer would make me maddest. How dare he try and use my boy friend against me, even if it was his kind of spell.

"it's their kind of thing. And, er—" He continued, fading out as he saw the death glare I was sending him. He was lucky my wand was in my pocket. I couldn't jinx him at the moment.

"My dad," Harry said suddenly and quietly.

"What?" Ron and I asked together. I shot a glare at him before turning back to Harry.

"My dad used this spell," Harry answered. "I — Lupin told me." That was obviously a lie, but his confession brought another memory to my mind.

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry" I said quietly, feeling horrified at my memory. "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

Harry stared at me for a long moment before his face fell with realization. Ron, realizing what I was talking about spoke up quickly.

"That was different, They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at me, "because he's better than you at Potions —"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" I said, growing angry. I didn't care that he was beating me, well, not too much. I was far more worried about the fact that Harry was using a spell that Death Eaters had used, one that he didn't even know the effects of!

"I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!" I finished, feeling angry and flustered. I had been so excited about seeing George and now I was furious.

"I don't see where you get that from," Harry said angrily. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," I answered, rolling my eyes in annoyance. Did these two ever think logically? "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you and Ron join up." I finished, not really thinking about my remark.

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" Ron said angrily, he was still poking his fork at me with his disgusting bit of sausage on it. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," Harry said sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."  
Ron laughed at that, and I even grinned slightly. It had been a thoughtless comment, but still, Harry shouldn't be getting so attached to his 'Prince.'

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this." Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere and handing Harry a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks, Ginny. . . It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry Said excitedly as he read the message. "Monday evening!" He smiled happily before glancing at Ginny. His grin got even bigger and he spoke again. "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm going with Dean — might see you there," She said, already leaving the hall, she waved cheerily and disappeared around the corner. The grin had left Harry's face and he looked upset.

"Guess it's just us three then." Ron said cheerfully. I shook my head, already rising from the table.

"Nope, I'm meeting George at the Broomsticks." I grabbed my bag and ran off, a smile lifting my lips as I ran to meet my boyfriend.

I ran out of Hogwarts excitedly, mind already on what I would do with George. Even Filch and his overzealous search with the Secrecy Sensor couldn't down my spirits. I ran most of the way to Hogsmeade, but stopped myself when I was about ten minutes out. I slowed to a walk and transfigured a rock into a mirror, checking my hair and seeing how I looked. A few minor adjustments and I was ready to meet my boyfriend, my love.

That thought would never get old.

I walked into the Three Broomsticks, forcing myself to remain calm and collected. I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face though, not that I'd have wanted too. I looked around quickly and was sad to see that George hadn't arrived yet. Oh well, that just meant that I got to pick the spot. I chose a cozy booth in the corner away from everyone else.

Now I just had to wait.

George didn't keep me waiting long. I had just started reading Wuthering Heights out of George's birthday book when I heard a voice by my side.

"Thought I'd find you reading." I smiled and closed the book, folding it up so it was small enough to fit in my pocket again. George moved from standing in front of the table to the seat beside me. He scooted in next to me in the booth and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing the menu off the table.

"What's say we grab a drink and then head somewhere else?" He asked, scanning the menu quickly before setting it back down. He turned so he was facing me and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds fine to me, any place in particular in mind?" I asked. He nodded his head, grabbing the hand I had resting on the table.

"Yep, I was thinking Fred's and my flat." He answered quickly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really?" I asked, feeling nervous suddenly. Me alone with George at his apartment?

"Yeah, you're 17 so you can leave legally. No one will be at the flat so that can give us some privacy to talk and practice." I took a quick breath and nodded my head.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." My voice sounded normal, much to my delight, because I was anything but calm. He smiled excitedly and gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll get the drinks, what would you like?"

"Butterbeers fine." I said, smiling softly.

"Wait, how about a Firewhiskey, your seventeen now." He said, a mischievous grin lighting his face.

"Umm, is that such a good idea?" I asked, feeling even more nervous. I'd never had anything stronger than a Butterbeer. I really didn't want to get drunk in front of George.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, I'll just let you have one, and I'll make sure and spot you. Nothing will happen, it'd take a lot more than one Firewhiskey to get you drunk. Plus we have potions to help if anything bad did happen." He was smiling so easily, and looked so sure that I couldn't help but trust him. I nodded my head and he grinned even wider. He disappeared into the crowd around the bar to get us our drinks. It surprised me how busy the three broomsticks was today, did every witch and wizard decide to come here? It would be nice to go to George's apartment just so that we could hold a conversation and hear each other over the buzz of conversation that sounded all around here.

He returned scarcely a minute later with two glasses, one had a dark reddish liquid in it, and the other was the familiar color of Butterbeer. He placed the darker one in front of me before sliding in next to me.

He raised his glass and I grabbed mine. "Cheers." He said before clicking my glass with his. I pulled the glass to my lips looking at it with a distinct feeling of worry. What on earth was I doing? Did this actually seem like a good idea?

"Go on," George gently encouraged, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I promise nothing will happen." I nodded my head at him and raised the glass to my lips. I took a deep breath and then slowly let it out before I took a sip of the liquid. The first thing I noticed was the intense burning sensation. It made me cough and sputter, turning my cheeks bright red and making my eyes water. George patted my back, smiling softly when I looked over at him.

"The second sip is better, I promise." I raised the cup again, keeping my eyes on George and took another sip. It went down much smoother than my first, and I actually caught some of the flavor this time. It had a deep, earthy flavor, slightly smoky with a hint of cinnamon. It was beginning to warm me up, and I was beginning to enjoy the taste of it. I took another sip without further encouragement, and then another, and before I knew it my drink was gone.

"Okay, so how was it?" George smiled, sipping his Butterbeer. I grinned, feeling warm and happy.

"Great." I answered, snuggling into his side. He was warm too, and _so _comfortable. He put his arm around me and shook his head.

"Ready to go yet?" he asked, finishing his Butterbeer. I nodded my head eagerly, I couldn't wait to be alone with my George and practice turning into an Animagus. I had just finished my first Firewhiskey, and nothing bad had happened. He stared at me curiously for one second before getting out of the booth and pulling me with him. "Okay, just hold onto my arm, I'll apparate us in." he said once we'd gotten outside the Three Broomsticks.

I grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, not wanting to experience the crushing feeling of apparating, but not wanting George to leave yet either. We landed in the middle of his flat, in what looked to be the living room. I stumbled but George grabbed hold of me.

"Woah! Easy there." He said, pulling me back upright. He looked at me for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "I only gave you one, do you feel alright?" I nodded my head vigorously, I felt fine. Better than fine, I felt happy and warm. I also felt in control, which he seemed to be unsure of.

"Okay, well, are you ready to start our lessons, Love?" He asked, smiling again. I grinned right back and walked up to him.

"Absolutely."


	38. Chapter 38

The lesson was a lot of fun, we didn't get very far, but we did figure out the basics. Next time we would start on the actual incantation. I stayed with George until dinner time, Fred and Angelina came and we all ate a meal together. I made a pot of vegetable soup, while George fixed up some sandwiches. We ate quickly, chatting happily, before I had to leave. I returned back to Hogwarts to find Harry and Ron waiting for me in the common room. Katie Bell had been attacked by a cursed necklace. Harry was firmly of the opinion that it was Malfoy's doing. The really scary thing was, I couldn't come up with too many arguments against Malfoy being a Death Eater. I honestly believed Harry. It seemed like Draco had indeed joined their ranks.

Harry had another lesson with Dumbledore the next week, and he came back late at night bursting with excitement. He'd gotten to see the first time Dumbledore met Riddle. I personally found the story chilling, how could he have been so scary even as a kid?

The rest of October passed by in a haze of papers and potions. November came, and drifted by dully. George couldn't come to visit, and all Hogsmeade weekends had been canceled until further notice because of the attack on poor Katie. Before I knew it, it was the last week of November.

I was studying in the library with Harry when he suddenly mentioned Slughorn's Christmas party.

"And incidentally," I said after a pause. "you need to be careful." Harry glared at me before responding in a biting tone.

"For the last time, I am not giving back this book . I've learned more from the Half-blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in—"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince," I snapped, I paused and took a breath, attempting to remain calm as I glared at the stupid potion book. Harry still hadn't let it go, becoming, if anything, more attatched to the book. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane , trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought George and Fred's love potions, which I'm afraid to say do work -" I knew the way that George and Fred did there potions, I had no doubt they'd work, and work well. What's more, they didn't come in easy to detect packages…

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry demanded suddenly, as though it was my fault he could get slipped a potion. Really, did he think so little of me?

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom" I answered, rolling my eyes in annoyance as I finished a paper. I flipped to a new piece of parchment before continuing, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood prince could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"There isn't anyone I want to invite." Harry mumbled darkly. I smirked at that, I knew exactly who he would like to invite. He just couldn't even though she'd totally come with him.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." I told him, dipping my quill in some ink before continuing with my Arithmancy.

"Well, who are you taking?" He asked curiously. Really? He had to ask? George and I had declared our love in front of him, wasn't it obvious.

"George of course." I said, huffing with annoyance. He looked embarrassed and nodded his head as though he expected that.

"Hang on a moment," Harry said suddenly after a brief pause. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

I sighed at that before replying, "And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?"

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into the school?" How had he not know this?

" George and Fred send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions, it's part of their Owl order service." It was really brilliant honestly, they wouldn't be traceable that way. As much as it annoyed me, it was impossible to be mad at.

"You know a lot about it." Harry said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm dating George, of course I know about his business." I answered quickly, I didn't like his tone at all. "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks."

"Yeah, well, never mind that," Harry said quickly, clearly sensing he'd upset me. "The point is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school -?"

"Oh, Harry... not that again..." I believed him, I really did. Harry just was so obsessed with Malfoy being a Death Eater that I couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Come on, why not?" Harry asked, sounding indiganant. I sighed again before shutting my book and giving him my full attention.

"I do believe you Harry," I said with a sigh, "However Filch uses, Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, doesn't he? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse , like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register - anyway Love potions aren't dark or dangerous -" Harry cut me off with a glare.

"Easy for you to say," He muttered, he did have a good point. I couldn't know how it felt to be afraid to take a drink of bite of something.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Still, it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from -" I froze and stopped mid sentence when I heard somebody moving in the aisle behind me. Madame Pince, it was well past closing time. I should have been out of here ages ago!

Sure enough, Madame Pince walked around the end of the aisle, rounding on us with a disapproving frown. She still like me, but couldn't stand Harry for some reason.

"The library is now closed," she said glairing darkly at Harry, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct - what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?" She asked in a shocked voice, looking at the Half Blood Prince with nothing short of horror.

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" Harry yelled, clutching the book to his chest before she could grab hold of it.

" Spoiled!" she hissed . "Desecrated, befouled !" I was having to fight not to laugh at the sight of Pince and Harry fighting over a book. Harry insisted it was his and that it had merely been written in a wee bit.

Madame Pince looked like she was torn between fainting or hitting Harry. I quickly packed my supplies, murmured a spell to return my books, and grabbed Harry by the shoulder right as Madame Pince decided to descend upon him. She glared at our retreating backs, mumbling something about mistreated books.

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?" I hissed at him as we exited the library. He glanced at me, looking momentarily ashamed before promptly smiling again.

"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something between them..." I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. Truth was, I suspected she did have something for Filch, not that I'd ever tell Harry. We reached the common room a few minutes later, laughing happily and feeling in the holiday spirits.

"Baubles" Harry said to the Fat Lady, she looked up from her cup of wine and smiled cheerily.

"Same to you," She said with a roguish grin. Creepy, did she really just flirt with Harry? She swung forward with a creak and allowed us through.

We were pounced on the minute we got through the door. "Hi, Harry!" none other than Romilda Vane asked. She glared at me momentarily before turning back to Harry. "Fancy a gillywater?" I snorted as I fought back a laugh at that. Harry glanced at me horrified as I just rolled my eyes. This would have been a brilliant told-you-so moment.

"No thanks," Harry said too quickly, blinking rapidly. He backed up a step and stood next to me, tense and nervous.. "I don't like it much." He finished, lying, I knew he rather enjoyed a gillywater.

"Well, take these anyway," Romilda said, completely undeterred. She thrust a box of something in his hands, grinning in what she thought was a seductive way, but really just made her look like her stomach was upset. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them." Firewhiskey indeed, I bet it would leave him breathless alright. Plus, she wasn't even old enough to have Firewhiskey.

"Oh- right - thanks a lot." Harry stuttered, looking terribly uncomfortable. He clutched the box tightly, looking around the room, clearly hoping for some sort of escape. I had mercy on him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry and I are going over there, talk to you later, Romilda." She glared at me as I took Harry's arm and led him away. I made a big show of laying out papers and books. She huffed after a moment and headed towards the dormitory.

"Told you," I said, unable to suppress a giggle at his obvious worry. "Sooner you ask someone, sooner they'll all leave you alone and you can -" I stopped, wondering what had gained his attention, I let my eyes drift around the room and saw him staring at Ginny snogging Dean.

Oh dear.

"Umm, have you seen Ron?" I asked quickly, trying not to sound like I was searching for a way to change the subject.

Harry answered without moving his eyes. "He's with Luna. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"He really likes her." I said off handedly, looking over Harry's Charm essay and making a few corrections.

"Never would have pictured the two of them together." Harry said, finally giving me his full attention. My lips quirked up in a smile and I nodded my head.

"Yep, Ron and Luna, they seem to work though, don't they?" Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"They're both kind of Looney." He replied, smiling finally. I grinned even wider, handing him back his Charms essay.

"So," he asked after looking over my corrections. "Who do you think I should ask?" I nibbled on the end of my quill as I thought that over.

"Some one who would like to go but isn't actually invited. Someone who knows you'll be going as a friend." I said, mulling over the possibilities in my head.

"How about Parvarti?"

He started at that, staring at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Pavarti?" He said, talking as though he thought it was a crazy idea.

"Well, yeah," I said, trying not to sound too defensive. "She's been dying to go, and she knows you are just a friend. Plus, you've gone out with her before." I finished, wringing my hands nervously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or make him more uncomfortable, I had thought it was a good idea. Maybe it hadn't been…

"Yeah," he finally said, smiling slightly. "That's not a bad idea. You sure she wouldn't mind?"

"No," I answered, letting out a relieved sigh. "She won't mind at all."

_A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you like this chapter :)_


	39. Chapter 39

"Hermione!" A voice called. I jumped before turning around.

"Yes," I said, sounding worried as I spoke to Pavarti.

"Why, you look lovely! Where did you get those robes?" She questioned excitedly, walking around me and looking at my robes with obvious admiration. They were the new silver ones that Fleur had gotten me. They were beautiful, and extremely elegant. I had decided to wear them to the party tonight. Pavarti was wearing a beautiful blue colored robe done in a traditional Indian style. It went with her dark hair very well, she looked beautiful. I had just been putting the finishing touches on my hair when Pavarti walked into our shared bathroom.

"Are you ready to head down? George just arrived." She said, fluffing her hair calmly. My heart double in speed and I nearly started hyperventilating. I hadn't seen George for nearly a month, I couldn't wait to see him again. I had to stop myself from grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs.

"Sure, if you are." I replied, managing to sound calm and cool. She smiled knowingly and turned, leading the way out of the bathroom. I clutched the locket around my neck as we left the dorm, thinking about seeing George again excitedly. We had been writing each other constantly, but it still wasn't the same. I missed his toothy grin, his shaggy locks, his deep blue eyes.

We walked down the steps to the common room, and I somehow managed to stay calm. I didn't see George at first, just Harry standing at the foot of the stairs. Disappointment gripped me momentarily and I wondered if Pavarti had been mistaken somehow, until I saw a familiar head of flaming hair standing in front of the fire.

He turned around the minute I set foot on the bottom step. He was wearing black dress robes, and they made him look incredibly handsome, more so than anyone else I had ever seen. His eyes lit up and his face split in a huge grin as he strode up to my side. I giggled happily as I grabbed his proffered arm and kissed him on the cheek. Thank Merlin we only had a few days left of school before Christmas break. I'd be visiting my parents for the first week of break, but I'd spend the actual day of Christmas with the Weasley's. I couldn't wait to see him again for each of those days. I hated having to go so long between visits.

"So, who all exactly will be at this party?" George asked as we walked down the hall towards Slughorn's office.

"Blaise Zabini," I said, scrunching up my nose, he snorted in disgust and I nodded my head knowingly. "Yeah, it's awful, the Carrow twins, Melinda Bobbin, Ernie MacMillion, Cormac McLaggen, Ginny, Harry, and Terry." I winced at the stony expression he took on at the last name. He had no idea that Cormac was also flirting with me. I wasn't looking forward to that part of tonight's party.

We had reached Slughorn's office by now, and the door burst open as we neared it. Slughorn appeared at it's entrance, his eye found Harry incredibly quickly and he grinned.

"Harry m'boy!" He bellowed, grabbing Harry by the arm and leading him into the din of students and adults. "Come, come, I've some people I'd…." his voice trailed off as he disappeared into the group of students and adults. Pavarti glanced at George and me before walking off to talk to somebody she knew.

"Shall we?" George asked, giving me a gentle nudge forward. I started and nodded my head, I hadn't realized I was just standing in the doorway.

I took a step forward, holding onto George's arm tightly. I hated this type of socializing, why had I come? I could have just gone out on a date with George…

"Why, hello Hermione." A deep voice said to my right. I froze beside George, my eyes instantly searching for a way out. I did not want to talk to McLaggen tonight.

"Hello, McLaggen." George said sociably. I gritted my teeth and turned towards the overzealous man.

"Hello." I said flatly. Cormac just smiled and offered me a cup of punch.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." I said, trying not to glare. George had stiffened beside me when Cormac had offered me the drink, and was now looking slightly hostile. "George, my boyfriend," I said, putting extra emphasis on the word boy friend. "had just asked me to dance." I grabbed George by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor and away from McLaggen.

"Just how many boys do you have after you?" He asked as we began to move to a tune by the weird sisters. I frowned nervously before responding quickly.

"Just him and Terry." I moved closer to him, locking my arms around his neck as we danced. "But you have nothing to worry about, I can't stand either of them. My heart belongs completely to you." He grinned at that and leaned down to give me a swift kiss on the lips.

"Good," he said, as he straightened back up and continued dancing. "Then you won't be mad if I prank them tonight."

"What are you planning?" I asked, instantly on the red alert. He just grinned mischievously and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not telling a thing."

"Oh, you are such a child." I said, rolling my eyes, but my grin probably diminished the annoyed expression.

We danced for three more songs, enjoying the dance and each others company, before George asked if I would like something from the snack bar. I told him that I would and he led me towards the table of refreshments.

The exact same moment we reached the table, Terry walked up, and Cormac was right on his tale. Really? Why did this keep happening to me? What would it take for these men to realize I was with George? Would I have to tattoo his name across my forehead?

"Terry, Cormac," George said as they approached. He was smiling and had his arm lightly resting on my hip. I don't know what he was planning, but it couldn't have been good for Terry or Cormac. I grabbed a plate from the table and handed George one, letting him lead the way around the table. Terry and Cormac were just ahead of us, so that put George between us and them.

The table was filled with all sorts of food, both snack items and actual food. I took several cheese Hors D'Oeuvres, a few pieces of fruit, and a sugar quill for desert. I had just finished filling my plate when I heard some one walking up behind me. I turned, expecting to see George, and came face to face with Terry and Cormac. I stiffened and tried to stand straight, making myself taller. It didn't help at all, they both still stood above me. Why did I have to be so short?

"Can I help you?" I asked, making my voice short and annoyed. Where had George gone?

Terry and Cormac just smirked. "We'd like a dance, then a snog." Cormac said, winking.

Something very strange, and funny happened right at that moment. They both had a cup of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans on their plates, and the minute Cormac stopped talking, both cups of Beans floated into the air. They turned a strange blue color before the beans flew up, and out of the cup. They froze there momentarily as the cup floated back down to the plate, before the beans moved. Every single one of the beans moved at once, and they flew towards Terry and Cormac, pelting them in the face, before flying away, and then pelting them again.

Terry and Cormac both shrieked (rather girlishly) and ran away, trying to escape the attacking candy, to absolutely no avail. It followed them anywhere they went in the room, bouncing off their heads and pelting them in the face.

A huge grin erupted across my face, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing, they looked positively hilarious running around the room trying to escape a bunch of attacking beans.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the show." George whispered in my ear, appearing out of nowhere and making me shiver at the husky note in his voice. I whirled around, placing my plate down on the table, and grabbed him in a hug. I leaned up and planted a firm kiss on his lips, letting him know just how much I enjoyed his show. Maybe now those two would finally leave me alone.

George returned the kiss with fervor, setting his plate down and wrapping his long arms around me. I squeezed him closer before breaking the kiss and dropping my arms from around his waist, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a much more secluded corner of the party. We could eat later. George laughed at how eagerly I pulled him along, but he stopped laughing when I pushed him down on a couch and stood in front of him, gazing at him hungrily. His eyes darkened noticeably and he licked his beautiful lips. A wicked grin lit my lips and I waved my wand, casting a notice-me-not charm, and a silencing charm. I then put my wand back in my pocket and walked up to him, leaning down to plant another kiss firmly on his lips. He gripped my waist, pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I wiggled around, still kissing him, and moved so that I was straddling him, so I could deepen the kiss even more.

He ran his hands up my back, burying his long fingers into my hair, pulling me ever closer to his body. I wound my fingers into his own hair, losing myself to the feel of his kiss.

"Hermione?" A timid voice questioned to my right. I jumped before breaking the kiss to shoot whoever had just dared to interrupt us a glare. Harry stared back at me, his green eyes wide with surprise and fear. I calmed my face, trying to not look quite so fierce as I spoke.

"Hi, Harry, what do you want? How did you find us?" My cheeks flushed as he looked at me before lowering his gaze to the fact that I was straddling a very snogged looking George. I moved off his lap, settling beside him before flattening my hair.

"Harry?" George questioned, straightening his shirt.

Harry gulped and blinked several times before talking . "I cast a locating charm, and then you just sort of appeared. It's Draco." He then sat next to George on the couch and proceeded to tell us all he had heard.

"Harry," I said once he had finished, "I'm sure Snape hasn't actually turned on us. He just…" Harry was glaring at me again as though he thought I didn't believe him. I did, I think Draco did give Katie the cursed necklace, I just think Snape is on our side. I trust Dumbledore's judgment explicably, why can't he?

"So you think he was lying about the vow?" He said, still glaring.

"I doubt it." George said, looking thoughtful. "You can't break an unbreakable vow, not something you'd kid about." He glanced at me before continuing. "I don't like Snape either, but I reckon Hermione's right, he's still on our side."

"Fine." Harry snapped, standing up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you later." And he stormed off before I could get another word in. George watched him storm off with an upraised eyebrow before turning back to me.

"Cheerful as ever I see." He said after a moment, flashing a smile at me. I laughed at that, unable to stop myself from doing it.

"What's say we skip the rest of the party?" He asked, leaning towards me with a devilish smile. "I can think of several secluded spots we could visit." A grin lit my face as I stood up, pulling him with me.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me."


	40. Chapter 40

Harry didn't speak to me any the next day, remaining grumpy about the Snape thing. Pavarti was the exact opposite. I didn't think about it until I returned to the common room late that night, but the poor girl had been left at the party. She came in a few minutes after me, humming happily. She didn't tell me who she had spent most of the time with, just that she'd had a wonderful time. I left for my parents feeling decidedly down, but hopeful that Harry would be in better spirits by Christmas time.

So, two days later I was heading towards the Burrow. It was Christmas eve and I couldn't wait to see George. They were closing the shop for today and tomorrow, so I should get to see a lot of him.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called from the door way. I ran to her open arms and gave her a big hug.

"So good to see you dear. Ron and Harry are in the kitchen peeling sprouts. You can go join them if you want, Fred and George should be here soon." I nodded my head, feeling excited about seeing my friends again. I sent my trunk upstairs before going into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were both at the sink, up to their arms in sprouts

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?" Ron asked, chopping a sprout. I was walking up behind them, but neither appeared to notice my presence. A grin lit my face and I decided to listen into their conversation. It sounded like Harry was still talking about Malfoy and Snape.

"If you ask. that once more," Harry said, waving a sprout threateningly. "I'm going to stick this sprout —"  
"I'm only checking!" Ron said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. He grinned again before grabbing another sprout.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" Harry said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he thought about Malfoy. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Un-breakable Oath or something —"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Ron asked, a shocked look on his face.. "Nah, he can't have. . . . Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said, a curious look on his face. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow. . . ."

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

I laughed at that, unable to stop myself. They both jumped and turned around, before grins erupted on their faces.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed. I walked up to them and hugged them both before grabbing a knife and peeling the sprouts.

"How was your parents?" Harry asked curiously. I shrugged as I picked up another sprout.

"Not bad, I'm going to see them again before new year, they want to 'talk' to me about Hogwarts." I gave him a significant look and he nodded his head knowingly.

"Sorry." He said, Ron patted me on the back consolingly. We peeled quietly for a moment

"So, what does an unbreakable vow do if you break it?" Harry asked, returning to their earlier conversation.

"You die" Ron answered, tossing a sprout in the finished pile and grabbing another. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," I gasped in horror at the idea of the vow, but Ron had a slight sparkle in his eye. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left but-tock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —" Harry said, looking amused.

"Yeah, I'd much rather talk about George's." I said, winking at Ron and Harry. They both gagged and rolled their eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Fred asked from behind us. A grin erupted on my face and I turned around to see both Fred and George entering the kitchen. Fred was fighting a grin while George was smirking at me.

"Who's talking about buttocks?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No one, no one is talking about buttocks." Ron said, looking disgusted. "We are talking about vows and sprouts." George and Fred had walked up to the sink while he spoke. George pulled me into a quick hug, which I returned, while Fred looked at what we were doing.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them." He said, a grin quirking his lips up.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron said, grabbing a sprout grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"  
"But meanwhile," George said, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

Ron yelped and pulled his hand out of the sink, sucking his thumb gingerly."You made me do that!" He exclaimed, glaring at the twins. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —" He blinked at me as I pulled my wand out and cast a healing spell on the minute cut.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. "Hey, why don't you just use magic?" I rolled my eyes and picked up another sprout. "Because I like working the muggle way. It's relaxing."

"What a waste." Ron said grumpily. "You can do magic but you use a knife instead. Mental I say."

"Hey," George said indignantly. I smiled at him before flicking my wand at Ron. A sprout smacked him on the back of the head. He jumped at the unexpected impact and I laughed at his expression before I picked up another sprout and began to peel it.

"Just wait," Ron said, rubbing his now sore head as he glared at us. "I'll have magic soon and then-"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," Fred yawned, rolling his eyes.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," George said, dropping his feet off the table and leaning forward with a mischievous grin, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and Luna Lovegood?"

Ron dropped his sprout and turned pink, his ears flushing a dark red. Harry snorted and reached for another sprout.

"Mind your own business." Ron mumbled, looking embarrassed. I fought back a grin as I grabbed yet another sprout. How many people were we having over for dinner?

"What a snappy retort," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?" I laughed at his comment, tossing the sprout into the finished pile.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, tossing his sprout in after mine.

"Well, we've always known Luna was a little Loony, but did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

"RON!" I yelped, staring at him in shock. He'd just thrown his knife at Fred, who had turned it into an airplane with no effort. Ron glared at me before looking sheepish.

"What did he do?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked into the room. I blushed before looking at George and Fred. Fred shrugged before turning to his mum.

"Demonstrated the various uses for a paring knife. What's up?"

The rest of that day passed by in a blur of Christmas preparations. I helped Ginny decorate, Mrs. Weasley cook, and Fleur wrap presents. Resulting in my being extremely tired by that night, but also in Christmas spirits.

We went into the living room after dinner. Remus and Sirius had come to visit, so the room was extra full. Mrs. Weasley started the Christmas broadcast of Celestina Warbeck, who was, in my opinion, the worst lyricist and singer of the wizarding world. Fred and George were playing a game of exploding snap with Ginny; Ron and Harry were playing chess; Remus, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley were talking by the fire; Mrs. Weasley was knitting; and Bill, Fleur, and I were sitting in the other corner, talking about Gringotts, their upcoming wedding, and Hogwarts.

"So, you're going to be her maid of honor?" Bill asked, smiling friendly at me. I nodded my head excitedly. I couldn't wait, I'd only been to a few weddings, but I loved going to them.

"I was zinking of yellow robes for 'er. W'at do you zink Beel?" Fleur asked, snuggling into him as she spoke.

"Sounds lovely, Love." He answered, smiling.

"Eez'nt 'e wonderful?" Fleur said, turning to me with a smile.

"pas autant que George." (Not as much as George) I answered, my eyes twinkling.

Bill looked surprised at my French before smiling widely. He turned towards Fleur and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Would you mind fetching me a glass of eggnog?" He leaned toward her and whispered, "It'll get you away from Celestina." Fleur laughed and nodded her head.

"Of courze Beel." She rose up gracefully and floated into the kitchen. Bill waited for her to leave before turning towards me.

"Thanks for being nice to her. You've no idea how much it means to her."

"Actually, I think it's more the other way around." I said quietly, picking at a loose string on the couch cushion. "She's become a really good friend to me-I'm just sorry I didn't get to know her sooner."

"Just the same, I really appreciate you at least taking the time to get to know her. Mum and Ginny won't even do that." He sighed heavily before glancing at his mum and sister. "they won't give her the time of day. She wants them to like her so badly too." I didn't get a chance to respond, Fleur had returned with three glasses. One for me as well as Bill. I looked over at George, checking to see how he was doing and noticed Ginny staring at me. I locked eyes with her and tilted my head raising my eyebrow and mouthing the word 'what?' She just shook her head and returned her gaze to the game.

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed suddenly. "Do you remember, Arthur?" I bit back a laugh at the sight of Mr. Weasley, he had clearly been about to nod off when she woke him back up. I couldn't hear his reply, but she wasn't listening. She'd closed her eyes and was swaying to the tune. I smiled in spite of myself, until I heard Harry say the word Snape. Sirius and Remus, both of whom had been chatting happily by the fire had froze in their seats, obviously listening to Harry and Mr. Weasley's conversation.

Why wasn't I surprised? Did Harry have to obsess? Then again, I could understand his side of it, he truly believed Snape had betrayed us. He couldn't see past his hate of the man.

_ and_ _now you've torn it quite apart I'll thank you to give back my heart!_ Celestina warbled out, I turned towards the wireless hopefully, could the concert be over. Loud applause sounded, which Mrs. Weasley joined in on.

"Eez eet over?" Fleur asked loudly, looking as hopeful as I felt. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible —" I laughed, trying to cover it up as a cough before Mr. Weasley leapt to his feet.

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" He asked, already heading towards the kitchen. "Who wants eggnog?"

Everyone got up and stretched, looking equally happy for the end of the concert. I made my way to George, grinning happily as he hugged me.

"Do you listen to that every Christmas?" I asked curiously. He nodded his head, glancing around for his mum before leaning towards me conspiratingly .

"Every Christmas, that's why Fred and I are so good at silencing charms." I laughed at that, covering my mouth with my hand to stifle it. George grinned even wider before pulling me down to sit beside him on the couch.

"How about I stir you a cauldron full of strong hot love?" I asked, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at me, leaning forward so he was right next to my ear before he whispered; "You've already charmed the heart out of me."


	41. Chapter 41

I slept in Fleur's room that night, I would sleep in Ginny's on Christmas night. I woke up to the sound of Fleur's excited squeals. She was sitting in the middle of her bed with a stocking in her lap. I grabbed mine up from the foot of my bed before opening up the small packages in it.

I got a brand new Weasley Sweater, a rose pink sweater that was wonderfully warm. I didn't care for pink much, but it wasn't a bad shade. I shuffled through my presents, opening one from Harry first. He got me a book I'd admired in the Library, one I'd desperately wanted. My next one was from Ron, it was a Gryffindor scarf, mine had ripped this past winter. Ginny got me a makeup kit, which made me laugh. Bill and Fleur gave me a beautiful hair comb, it was ivory with sapphires embedded in it-I'd never seen such a pretty one. Angelina gave me a book entitled '101 ways to let your wizard know you love him.' It made me laugh when I remembered my panicky written letter to her. Fred gave me a perfected punching telescope, which made me laugh when I saw it came with a jar of bruise paste. Lastly, I got a box of daydream charms with a note taped to the top.

_I'll give you your real present tonight. _

_-See you under the Mistletoe_

_George_

"Zank you 'Ermione!" Fleur exclaimed, jumping off her bed and grabbing me in a hug. She was holding a silvery blue sweater I had knit for her. I had assumed, correctly, that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be making her one, so I decided to make one for her. I tried to use the same color that her school uniforms had been, she'd looked beautiful in it. "Eet eez beauteeful! I shall wear eet to brunch!" She slipped the sweater on, I murmured a charm over it and it shrunk to fit her perfectly. A smile lifted my lips at the sight of her fluffing her hair in the mirror. I hopped off my bed and pulled my hair back in a quick braid

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" I asked, flipping my braid behind me. She nodded her head and grinned. We headed down stairs cheerfully, noticing that everyone else was wearing Weasley sweaters as well. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a midnight blue witch's hat glittering with little star-like diamonds, and a golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw me eyeing them. I walked up behind George and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," He told her as I lowered myself into the seat beside him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, smacking loudly and causing me to giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He said cheerfully. Everyone else was already downstairs, getting ready for Christmas Brunch. I helped set the table as Ginny and Fleur laid the pots out. Remus, Sirius, and Angelina flooed over a few minutes later, and we all sat down at the breakfast table. I sat next to George, with Harry to my right.

"Gravy, Fleur?" Ron asked, rising up in his seat to serve her some gravy. He knocked it over with his elbow and the gravy flew out of the bowl. My eye grew wide as I saw it soar towards Fleur, who looked horrified, before Bill waved his wand and the gravy returned to its dish.

"You are as bad as Tonks," Fleur said, kissing Bill on the cheek in thanks. "She is always knocking —" Remus had stiffened up at Fleur's comment and was now looking at Fleur with obvious annoyance.

"I invited dear Tonks to come along today," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at Fleur as she slammed the carrots in front of her. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," Remus said, dropping his gaze to his plate. Sirius was smiling at him as though he wasn't fooled by his nonchalance act. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"I think my cousin would rather spend it with another family." Sirius said offhandedly, refusing to look at Remus who had just glared at him.

"She would do well to spend it with her family." Remus said, his eyes narrowing. Sirius lifted a forkful of potatoes, staring at it with pretend interest.

"I don't think she could do better than the family she's chosen." He said calmly. Every one at the table, save for Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and myself, looked completely clueless about this conversation.

"She doesn't realize how dangerous that family is." Remus said, stabbing his carrot angrily. Sirius rolled his eye and set his fork down turning to face Remus.

"Really?" He said, sounding annoyed and disbelieving. "Her family is related to Bellatrix, Lucius , and her dad is a muggleborn. Do you know how much Bella would like too, and tries too, kill all of them?" Remus just shook his head stubbornly.

"She doesn't understand about what she wants- it's better not too."

'You know," Harry said suddenly, looking curious. "Tonks's Patronus has changed its form, Snape said so anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?"

Remus flushed, looking uncomfortable while Sirius just grinned, clearly his point had been made. I was having to fight not to laugh. Why couldn't Remus just accept the fact that Tonks was in love with him, wolf and all?

"Sometimes ... a great shock ... an emotional upheaval ..." Remus said slowly, struggling to find words.

"It looked big, and it had four legs," Harry continued. His eyes narrowed in thought as a grin spread across my face. Try and get out of this one Remus.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed suddenly. She rose from her chair and had her hand pressed firmly against her chest. She was looking out the window. "Arthur-it's Percy!"

"What?" He exclaimed as everyone turned towards the window. Sure enough Percy was headed towards us, but he wasn't alone.

"He's with the Minister!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Before we could do anything else, the front door opened and they walked into the doorway.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Percy spoke, rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing herself into his arms. George stiffened noticeably beside me. I looked over and up at him and was a little surprised to see him glaring at Percy. A quick glance around the table showed Fred and Mr. Weasley to be glaring just as harshly. I made my expression blank, unsure how to react. I reached under the table and grasped George's hand though, letting him silently know that I'd back him up with whatever his decision/reaction . He glanced at me quickly, a small thankful smile gracing his lips before he returned to glairing stonily at Percy.

The Minister was still standing on the doorway, smiling as he leaned on his stick. "You must forgive this intrusion," he said when Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Percy. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Percy certainly showed no signs of having wanted to greet any of the family. He stood straight and awkward, looking over our heads as though he couldn't stand the thought of looking at us.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Mrs. Weasley said, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding. ... I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," The minister said, smiling silkily. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly. . . ."

I doubted that very much, Percy looked like he had not wanted to see us at all.

"Oh, Perce!" Mrs. Weasley said tearfully, grabbing him another hug and reaching up to kiss him.

"We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden . . . Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The minister pointed to Harry, and the rooms atmosphere changed instantly. Everyone stiffened and all eyes immediately shot to Harry. I dropped my other hand under the table and gripped my wand. I had no idea what to do, I only knew I wouldn't let him take Harry that easily.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said after a heartbeat. He glanced down, looking at my hand before looking at me. He shook his head a minute amount, but I didn't relax even a little bit.

He rose from his chair and walked towards the doorway. "It's fine." He said quietly, glancing at Sirius and Remus, both of whom had started to rise from their chairs.

"Wonderful!" The minister said, letting Harry through the door before following him himself.

"What are you really doing here?" Fred asked, glaring at Percy the minute the door shut. Percy remained standing in front of the door rigidly, a frown fixed firmly on his face.

"He just wanted to see us," Mrs. Weasley snapped, turning towards Percy imploringly. She grabbed his arm and gently led him to her seat at the table. She summoned a plate and set it in front of him with tender care.

"You're getting so thin!" She exclaimed, stroking his cheek lovingly. I understood her desire to have Percy come back to the family, but that was hopeful almost to stupidity. There was no way Percy was here for the family

Percy glanced at his mother, his gaze momentarily softening before returning to the blank expression he'd been wearing.

"What does Scrimgeour want with Harry?" Sirius demanded, his hands clenched in fist on top of the table. He scooted his chair out and made to rise, a enraged expression on his face. Remus gently pulled him back into his chair.

"He simply wished to speak with him." Percy said, still poker straight. He didn't bother touching his food, his gaze still over our heads.

"You didn't want to see us?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, tears filling her brown eyes.

"Of course not, mum." Fred said, leaning forward in seat now. George leaned forward as well, glowering at Percy. "He wanted to help the Minister, he doesn't care about Harry or us." He removed his gaze from Percy glancing at his mother then his father.

"He left if you remember, chose the ministry over his own family." Fred said quietly, as though he could hardly bear to say the words.

"How has work been?" Remus asked, clearly trying to defuse the tension in the room. Percy stiffened even more before turning towards Remus.

"We're doing everything in our power. Not that it helps with people taking advantage of the panic. We also have to keep defusing all the crazy rumors flying around, like the idea that Harry is the 'Chosen One.'

"Hey, Perce." Fred, George, and Ginny said together. I looked over just in time to see three gobs of mashed Parsnip go flying through the air. They hit Percy squarely on the nose, coating his horn rimmed glasses. He sputtered for a moment before shoving his chair back and standing up in a rush. He threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the room. Mrs. Weasley promptly burst into tears while everyone else stood stone still.

Harry walked in moments later, his green eyes as piercing as ever. He took one look around the table before taking his seat beside me again. He glanced at me uncomfortably before picking up his fork. Everyone was still quiet, afraid to break the silence. A sudden inspiration hit me and I grabbed the gravy boat that was in front of me.

"Would you like some gravy Fleur? I don't think you got any earlier." I asked, holding the boat with a small, hopeful smile. She smiled tentatively, and a small chuckled sounded from someone. The silence broke and everyone started to eat again, albeit, much more quietly.


	42. Chapter 42

After dinner we all went into the living room to listen to more Christmas carols, and to play games. It was getting late, and I was beginning to wonder when George actually intended on meeting with me. I was sitting in the corner of the room by the fire reading the book Harry had gotten me.

"Hey, Love." Someone said, drawing me out of my book. I lifted my eyes from the page and met George's bright blue eyes looking down at me. A smile instantly lifted my lips and I laid my book aside. He was standing in front of me with his hand outstretched , I took his proffered hand and he pulled me up in one easy motion. I hadn't quite been ready for the extra momentum I had, and I ended up smacking into George's chest.

"Woah," he said, steadying me.

"Guess you don't know your own strength." I said, smiling coyly. I ran my hand up his chest palm down, admiring his strong build. "You wrote something about Mistletoe earlier?" I said, removing my eyes from his chest, but keeping my hands on it. "How about we find some?" I finished, glancing at all the other people in the room. None had noticed us, but I wanted to get away because I wanted to give him his present too. After all, today was our one year anniversary of dating. It seemed like it had been a lot longer than that, but shorter too.

George grabbed the hand I had resting on his chest and held it in his hand. "Kitchen?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head, smiling excitedly. He turned around, still holding my hand, and pulled me after him towards the kitchen. He walked up to the table before turning towards me.

"Hold on just a second, I left your present upstairs in Fred's and my room."

"That's funny, I left your present in my room." I replied, smiling.

"Hey guys!" A voice exclaimed behind us. I turned around to see Harry and Ron coming into the kitchen. They had the chess board in their hands as well as two empty glasses. "We're about to play some chest, wanna join us?" Ron asked, a big grin on his face. I resisted the urge to glare at them as I clutched George's hand.

"Actually, we were just headed upstairs, George promised to help me on my charm paper."

"You mean you two are going upstairs all alone and un-chaperoned?" Ron asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked, not giving George a chance to respond. I had dropped his hand and stepped forward, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes. Ron paled at the sight of my mad self and took a small step back.

"No, no problem." He said, raising his hands defensively.

"Good." I replied, backing up and grabbing George's hand. I turned around and ran up the stairs, pulling him up behind me. I didn't stop until I reached his room.

"Okay, you go grab your present, and meet me in Ginny's room." He nodded his head and ducked into his room. I turned around and went to Ginny rooms, sitting down on my cot and grabbing his present off my pillow. I sat on the edge of the cot, swinging my legs as I waited for George. He didn't keep me waiting for long. He ran into the room, a huge smile on his face. He sat down next to me on the cot, placing the present in my hands. I handed him my present and we sat there facing each other, both wearing equally large grins.

"Open yours first." George said after a moment. I nodded my head and lowered my eyes, examining the brightly rainbow colored paper excitedly. It wasn't very large, no more than five inches across and only two inches deep. I peeled the paper off carefully, being careful not to rip the paper. It was a box inside, perfectly white and shiny. I lifted its lid slowly, feeling excited and happy.

Inside, on top of a black silk cushion, were two bracelets. One was a gold band, extremely thin and delicate looking, and the other was a much chunkier hemp bracelet.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, looking up at George. He smiled even wider, looking elated. He reached into the box and grabbed the gold bracelet out of the box and gently clasped it around my wrist. He then put the hemp one on his own wrist.

"I charmed these to do two things. One, if your ever in trouble, rotate it twice counter clockwise and it'll open up a apparition link to me, so all you'll have to do is disapparate and you'll reappear wherever I am. Two, if you ever need me, you can rotate it twice clockwise and it'll make my band grow warm, then I can just apparate to you. It's also got the strongest shield charm Fred and I can make on it. Mine

does the same as yours." He finished. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't speak past the lump that had just formed in my throat.

George looked at me nervously, his smile faltering as he tried to gage my reaction. "If you don't want to wear it that's fine with me, I won't be offended." Finding myself still unable to speak, I did the only thing I could, I grabbed him in a tight hug and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, letting that speak for me.

I pulled back a minute later, smiling happily as I examined my new bracelet. I looked back up to see George grinning a large, toothy, goofy, grin that made my heart flutter.

"Open yours up now." I blurted out, eager to see if he liked his gift. It had taken me forever to pick it out. He obligingly picked up the package, looking as excited as a two year old. He had the paper off in two seconds, before grabbing the first object out of the box.

"A 1001 Practical Jokes for Every Occasion." He read aloud, a grin forming on his lips. He reached for the next object and his grin grew even wider. He pulled out a ticket and read it aloud. "This is good for one home cooked dinner from Hermione, whenever you want it. (So long as it's not the night before an exam.)" He laughed at the last line before pulling out the last object. It was a black pen with a bold red tip.

"What's this for?" he asked, both excited and curious. I grinned even wider and scooted closer to him grabbing the pen from his hand.

"This is my own invention. It's able to write a message on the wall in Hogwarts above your swamp, from anywhere." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He gaped at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug.

"That is so cool!" He exclaimed, squeezing me tight.

Turns out we didn't need the Mistletoe after all.

I had to leave the Burrow early the next day and return to my parent's house. I spent the remainder of the holiday with them, and before I knew it, it was new years eve. It was 11:50 pm, and I was leaving my room to go way wait for midnight outside. I walked out onto our deck and sat down on the porch swing, wrapped securely in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate. Ever since I was eight years old I'd greeted the new years this way, outside, under the stars alone.

This had always been the most magical spot for me, outside at night. When I was younger, the vastness of the night sky would scare me, but now, I found it oddly comforting. Tonight though, I wanted to be alone because I was sad. I missed George. This was our second new years as a couple, and I hadn't got to see him for either one. It's probably just a silly muggle tradition, kissing your love at the stroke of midnight, but I would have loved to have George around to kiss, to hug, to just talk to.

I settled in on the bench, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders more tightly as I looked for my favorite constellations. I found Ursa Major first, and was just looking for Ursa Minor when something cold, hard, and wet hit me in the stomach. I hadn't been prepared for the attacking snowball, and I dropped my mug at it's impact.

A loud, joyful laugh filled the air, and the familiarity of it caused me to jump off the porch swing and squeal in delight.

"George?" I called, being carefully to whisper as I shot a silencing charm at the house. I ran into the yard, my eyes searching the trees furiously for any sign of red hair.

WHAM

Another snowball hit me right in the back. I fell forward, landing in the snow. Fine, if he wanted a snow ball fight, he'd get one. I rolled to the left, ducking behind a bush and pulled my wand out. An evil grim lifted my lips as I sent a locating charm out into the yard while I started making a pile of snow balls.

My charm flashed over by the base of a tree in the corner of the yard and I shot my first snowball at it. I heard a yelp, and then a laugh. I grabbed another snowball and threw it, laughing with George.

"Woo!" He yelled, leaping from behind his tree to the right of it, snowballs firing at me. "It's war now!" I laughed excitedly and summoned more snowballs, throwing them at him as fast as I could make them. He kept up a steady stream of snowballs to, and pretty soon, I lost sight of him through the constant stream of snowballs.

I bent down to grab more snow, feeling elated and excited, when I was pulled up by strong, warm arms. George pinned my arms to my side before spinning me around and grinning down at me. His shaggy ginger locks were splayed to his forehead and covered with spatters of snow. His cheeks were pink from the cold, and his clothes were also covered with snow. But his eyes were bright and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Happy new year, Love." He whispered before swooping down and claiming my lips in a searing kiss. I leaned up into him, deepening the kiss eagerly as he released his hold on my arms. He brought one hand up to my hair and buried it in my curls, pulling my face closer to his while his other hand found its way around my waist and tugged it closer to him too. I moved my arms up to his neck, locking them there as I dragged my fingers through his flaming hair.

Curse the fact that I have to breathe, I never would have broken that wonderful kiss otherwise. George looked like he felt the same as we broke apart, gasping for air but still holding onto each other tightly.

"How did you get here?" I finally asked, once I was able to breath normally again.

"Our bracelets, remember?" He said, grinning at me. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, that's right…"

"HERMIONE!" Dad's voice called from inside. He'd want me to come in now, he never let me stay out long after midnight, darn it.

"Coming Dad!" I called back, still holding onto George. I turned my head back, looking up at him and once again tried to memorize his features. It would be another week before I saw him at Platform 9 ¾ and then, who knew how long it would be till I saw him again.

"I'll see you soon , Love." He whispered, stroking my cheek softly before he let go of me and stepped back. He smiled his biggest grin before disappearing.

"Dream of me tonight!" and then he was gone with a crack.

I made it up to my room after having wished both my parents a happy new year. I closed the door behind me and marked another day off on my calendar before I changed into my night gown. I braided my hair and washed my face and then folded back the covers on my bed. I laid my wand on my bed stand and lowered myself onto my bed.

BANG

The moment I touched the mattress an explosion went off from underneath my bed. Fireworks flew out from under it, and started flitting about the room, filling it with flames of bright colors.

'Happy New Year' spelled out over my bed in a vibrant orange, and a laugh escaped my lips.

Looks like I wouldn't have any trouble dreaming of my George tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

The first day back at Hogwarts was hectic, I was running all over the castle doing errands for various people, from delivering Harry's meeting notice, to telling Madame Pomfrey that Hagrid needed more cabbage for the flobberworms. By the time I actually got to sit down, I was exhausted and sad. I hadn't got to see George before I'd had to leave, he had been doing some sort of 'Order' business, and I hadn't been allowed to know about it.

That wouldn't be a problem much longer, when I took the note for Harry from Dumbledore, I asked to officially join the Order. I am 17 after all, I should be allowed to join. He hadn't made any comment's when I requested to join, just asking that I be sure and take the letter to Harry as soon as I saw him. I wonder if George had any trouble joining… Wouldn't hurt to ask.

I grabbed my galleon out of my pocket and typed a message to George, smiling as I remembered the way his eyes had sparkled on new year's eve night.

_Dearest George, the handsomest twin, (with a great arse ;D)_

_How is everything going? I'm well. I had a lot of fun on new year's eve night with you, it was the highlight of my year so far. The fireworks were wonderful, and awfully funny. My parents didn't even notice them, how did you manage that?_

_I have a question for you, because you're so smart and knowing (is the flattery working?) How did you and Fred join the Order? I'm of age now, and I figured since my best friend is the one destined to bring down You-Know-Who I might as well join the organization dedicated to bringing about his downfall. When I mentioned it Dumbledore though, he didn't say anything. What should I do? Do I keep pressing the issue or just wait for him to answer? _

_When shall I get to see you again? I don't think I'll make it till Easter weekend… that's far too long off. What can I say, I'm needy for your attention, plus I'm still mad that my dad cut your visit short last time. Sorry about that by the way._

_Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and thanks for everything. Hope business is going well (with the number of pranks that have been pulled this semester I can't see it going any other way though)_

_Love and kisses,_

_Hermione_

I sent the message and then got up off the couch to trudge upstairs to my dorm room. I decided to go ahead and turn in for the night, I'd start early in the morning with Ancient Runes and I wanted to be well rested for it.

The first day of school was not good. Harry won at potions again, and all he did was hand in a bezoar. I had spent the entire class working frantically to make the stupid antidote, and he hadn't done a thing! To top matters off, he didn't listen to my suggestion on getting hold of Slughorn's memory, and now the professor wouldn't even talk to him.

It wasn't until dinner time, when I finally got a reply from George that I found my dark mood lifting.

_Dearest darling Hermione, (with a great everything!)_

_Everything is great, how couldn't it be? I'm glad you had a lot of fun on new year's eve night, I did to. Not that often I have a worthy opponent for a snowball fight since Fred and I always fight on the same side. As for the secret of how I did the fireworks, I'll never tell. Now the curiosity will drive you mad! Ha!_

_Seriously though (shocking, I can be serious!) about joining the Order, are you sure you want to join? It's crazy dangerous, even if you are Wonder Boy's best friend. _

_Since I know precisely how you're going to respond to that question (George, I'm a grown witch, I can take care of myself. I've already been in dangerous situations, I helped Harry in first year, in second year, in third year, in fourth year, in fifth year, and probably in this year. I'm not helpless, I'm the brightest witch of my age and I can hold my own in battle.) I'll go ahead and tell you what we did. After our grand, riveting, legendary, extraordinary, incredible, wonderful, hilarious, daring, awe inspiring, unbelievable, astonishing, courageous, mind-boggling, amazing, breath-taking, impressive (forgotten what I was talking about yet?) escape last year, Fred and I found Dumbledore at the Order head quarters when we went to find Mum and dad and tell them about what we had done. We told him that we wanted to join the Order and he didn't say anything either. _

_Being Forge and Gred though, we didn't leave it at that, we obviously kept bugging him. Once he saw that we were really serious, he agreed to let us in. I think you'll just have to prove to him that you're serious. It's a big decision and he doesn't want it made lightly._

_Aww, do you miss me? I know, I'm that way with all the birds, just can't get enough of me. Seriously though, I miss you too. No idea when we'll get to see each other again though. Dumbledore still isn't allowing Hogsmeade visits… I'll think of something though._

_Have there been a lot of pranks going on? Wish I was there, I'd love to add to the chaos, we've come up with some really great new items that we can't wait to test out. By the way, you may want to watch out for dung bombs and snack boxes, we've sold a lot of them over break._

_I love you, and I will see you soon (you know I'll find away)_

_The man with the great arse,_

_George_

I laughed out loud while reading his letter, I missed him even more, but I also felt happier after reading it. I needed to get a grip on myself, yes, Harry was completely in love with a stupid potions book that could be extremely dangerous. Yes, he was obsessing over Malfoy and what he was doing. Yes, he ignored my suggestion and blew his chance with his potion professor because of it. I was one of his best friends though, and he was my best friend, so I would forgive him like I always do, and help him in any way I could. Starting with figuring out just who the heck the 'Prince' was.

That was far, far easier said than done. I spent _hours_ in the library to absolutely no avail. I couldn't find anything on 'Prince.' It was annoying and irritating. I felt like the library had failed me, I'd never had that happen before. What's worse, it didn't just fail me once, it failed me twice.

Not only could I not find any 'Princes' I also could not find a single explanation of the word Horcrux. I went through the restricted section and read the most horrible books, and I'm now guaranteed to have nightmares on what I read. All the information I could find was in The introduction to Magick Moste Evile: "of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction"

What good did that do anyone? Why the bloody hell even bother mentioning it? Just to taunt the reader?

So, though I was still determined to help Harry in any way possible, my dark mood returned and I spent most of the month of January locked away in the library, desperately searching for Horcrux or Princes. February arrived, even drearier than January had been. It brought apparition lessons with it though. I couldn't believe the number of splinches, that occurred. I was in no hurry to learn to apparate, I hadn't enjoyed it any of the times I'd actually done it with George, and I really hated the squishing, squeezing sensation.

Unfortunately, the lessons also brought about new news on Malfoy. Apparently, whatever he was doing, he was using Crabbe and Goyle as guards. What could he be up to? Did he really have a task like he said? If so, what on earth was it? Was there anything I could do to stop him? He'd been avoiding all of us this entire school year, he hadn't even teased me.

February 14th arrived on a Friday, and it brought my spirits down even further. I missed George more and more, and now I wouldn't even get to see him on Valentines day.

Bugger my awful luck.

I went to the great hall and sat next to Harry, smiling softly when he waved me over. Ron wasn't at the table, and a quick glance around the hall showed Luna to be missing too. I wonder what they were doing… Oh well, at least one of my friends got to be with their valentine.

"Good morning." I said to Harry, grabbing a muffin and apple. He nodded his head glumly in acknowledgment, glancing down to where Ginny and Dean were sitting by each other. Neither one looked very happy, I wonder if he noticed.

"You doing anything with George today?" He asked after a moment. I shrugged my shoulders sadly.

"I don't think so. Hogsmeade visits have been canceled, that was the only way I was going to get to see him." I said, feeling more depressed. Harry nodded his head and seemed to grow even sadder. Merlin, what an awful pair we made. We needed something more cheerful, what could we do that would be fun?

"'Mione?" A voice to my left called. Terry Boot was back again. Harry raised his head from his plate of food and shot me a genuine smile, stifling a laugh with the back of his hand. I glared at him before deciding I would just try and ignore Terry. Maybe, just maybe, he would actually go away.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He began to chant my name, calling me again every ten seconds. I finally turned around on the bench and glared at him, ready to snap at his constant call.

"What do you want?" I screeched. I took a breath and calmed myself. I did not need to have a break down in the Great Hall.

"You doing anything today?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Yep, she's doing lots." Harry said, rising to my defense as he stood up from the table and grabbed my hand.

"We're heading to the common room to do some homework, see you later Boot." He said, pulling me up with him and leading us down the hall.

"Thanks, Harry." I said once we were out of the hall.

"Don't mention it." he said, smiling. "I didn't want you to kill him in the middle of the great hall."

"Amour." I said to the Fat Lady, she nodded her head and swung open. Even the portrait had to remind me I didn't have George, and poor Harry that his girl was with another. I walked over to a couch, talking animatedly to Harry about where else I might find information on Horcrux's, when I noticed he wasn't behind me anymore.

I turned around, intending on questioning Harry, but I was struck speechless by what greeted me. George was standing in front of the Portrait hole, a few meters away from me, a huge grin on his face and a bouquet of butter cups in his hand.

"George!" I squealed, running forward and grabbing him in a hug. He laid the flowers on a table and grabbed up me in his strong arms spinning me around once before setting me back down and keeping his hands on my hips.

"Happy valentines day, Love." He said with a big grin.

"When did you get here?" I asked, my grin growing even larger.

"About ten minutes ago, I haven't been waiting long." He replied. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me into his firm chest, moving one hand up my back, and wrapping the other around my waist.

"Harry," I gasped, realizing he was still in the room with us. He was standing in the corner with an amused grin on his face.

"That's alright, I was just going to go talk to Sirius. He's alone at the apartment, apparently Remus had a date." He gave me on last smile and headed for the stairs to his dormitory.


	44. Chapter 44

"How long can you stay?" I asked eagerly as I led him over to a couch. I sat down and pulled him next to me, turning so I was facing him.

"Only for an hour, I'd love to stay longer but Dumbledore has me doing something. He hasn't told me what yet, think he doesn't trust me not to tell you." He smirked a little at that thought. "Probably smart of him, you have ways of making me talk."

"Yes," I said, leaning forward and placing my hands on his legs, stopping when I was right in front of his face. "I'm a brilliant interrogator." I closed the distance between us and gave him a long, hard kiss. He moaned into my mouth which just caused me to grin wickedly into the kiss. I so enjoyed knowing that he loved kissing me as much as I loved kissing him.

I broke the kiss a moment later-we were in the common room after all- and leaned back into my seat.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice bubbling with excitement.

"Where would you like to go, Love?" He asked, smiling brightly at my excitement.

"The lake." I answered immediately. It was where almost all of my daydream charms took me.

"The lake it is then." George replied, standing up and holding out his hand. I took it eagerly and stood up as well, giggling with excitement as he led the way to the lake.

Once we reached it George turned around and held my hands, pulling me towards him in a tight embrace. "Mind my asking why you chose this location?" he asked as I held him. Heat covered my cheeks as I found myself blushing.

"It was my favorite daydream." I mumbled into his robe. He laughed at my nervousness, pulling me back slightly and lifting my chin to look at him. He had a sweet smile on his face and his bright eyes were filled with amusement.

"Sorry, Love, I didn't quite get that."

"It was my favorite daydream." I said, still quietly, but more clearly. George's eyes grew wider, and slightly darker.

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised and delighted. "Care to show me why?" A wicked grin lit my lips and I took a step back.

"It would be my honor." I said, raising my wand. I transfigured my clothes to match the dress I had been wearing, smiling as I noticed George was already wearing a green shirt. He was staring at me in shock as my gown formed, turning the deep emerald hue I remembered from the dream. I walked towards him slowly, letting my memories fill me as I reached him.

George swallowed deeply, forcing his eyes from my body to my eyes. "What'd I do?" He asked, his voice high. He swallowed again, letting his arms find their way around my waist.

"You're already doing it." I replied. He smiled, pulling me closer to him with strong arms as his mouth found its way to mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately, making me go completely weak in the knees.

Pulling away several long minutes later he looked down at me with decidedly darker eyes. "What now?" He asked, his voice low and husky. I shivered involuntarily at the sound of it.

"You laid me on the ground and kissed me." I said quietly, mesmerized by the way his eyes wear turning darker. He swallowed thickly again, pulling me back to his chest and claiming my lips in another heated kiss. He gently lowered me down, following me down as he laid us both on the soft grass. Like in the dream, his lips never left mine. We kissed blissfully and passionately, completely oblivious to the time. His hand found its way around my waist, going lower until he grasped my leg. The real thing was far better than the dream had ever been, and I was getting light headed at the feel of everything.

"Now what?" George gasped, breathing heavily. I took in a deep breath, looking up at him with wild eyes. His lips were deliciously swollen and seemed to call mine back to them.

"You're already doing it." I replied in a breathy whisper I hadn't known I was capable of making. His eyes instantly darkened more and he claimed my lips in another wonderful kiss. My hands found their way to his shirt and I unbuttoned it like I had in my dreams, wondering if that to would feel better than the dream. George broke the kiss, rising up around me and making me nearly whimper at the loss of his heat and nearness. He tossed the shirt away and looked down at me hungrily before swooping down and claiming my lips again.

His hand found it's way under my dress, which had bunched up around my waist when I had laid down, and he ran his hand up my leg, eliciting a moan from me as he continued to kiss me hard. I ran my hand along his chest, feeling thrilled that I could earn a moan from his as well.

"Bloody hell! Right in front of the lake?" a snarling voice asked from somewhere to our right. I gasped in surprise and horror as George broke the kiss, frantically pulling me to his chest to block me from view of whomever had just interrupted us. Embarrassment overwhelmed ma and my entire body turned red in a blush as I realized the position we had been caught in. I looked over my shoulder, fixing my top to make sure I was covered, to see who had found us.

It was Draco Malfoy, and he looked shocked as he saw who we were.

"Merlin's Beard" he breathed out, growing pale as he realized who we were. "You're a pureblood." He said, turning towards George accusingly, but he looked furious at him. "You shouldn't lower yourself to this mud blood slut." I probably should have been furious by what he called me, but I wasn't. I was stuck on how awful Draco looked. George jumped up from the ground in rage, but my eyes were still stuck on Draco. His eyes looked like they were red from crying, and he looked upset, like something was weighing him down. His normally perfect clothes were rumpled and his hair was uncombed. What could be so terrible it would make Draco look hopeless? George reached Draco by now, and without any warning he hauled his fist back and punched Draco square in the nose.

Oh my god! He hit him, he hit Draco!

I jumped up from the ground and ran over to them, feeling horrified. What was George thinking? Why on earth did he hit Malfoy? George was yelling something at Draco, but I wasn't listening. I had reached them by now, and I pulled George away angrily.

"What are you doing!" I squeaked, hating how high my voice had gotten. George looked surprise, but he was still livid. I whipped my wand out of my pocket and waved it over Draco's now broken and bleeding nose. It reshaped its self with a crack and blood stopped pouring out of it.

"He called you a mud blood slut!" George exclaimed, like that excused his Neanderthal display. My hands balled into fist and I placed them on my hips, feeling furious as I turned towards him.

"So what? He's always called me a mudblood, probably always will. I've told you a thousand times not to let it bother you, I could care less about it!" I said, feeling annoyed now as well as mad. Couldn't he see Draco said it just to get a rise out of him?

George was still staring at me in shock. "He called you a mudblood and you're just going to let him? What about slut, he doesn't need call you that!" he fairly near yelled back at me.

"He did catch us nearly being that!" I yelled back, remembering how horrified I felt to be in such a compromising situation. My god, why hadn't I put up wards or charms? What had I been thinking? Or, better still, why hadn't he been thinking? He was older, he should have known better!

"So you're just going to let him call you those names?" He yelled, sounding ticked at me. He was actually mad at me, and I had done nothing wrong! He's the one who hit Malfoy, he's the one who let us get caught.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked in a deadly whisper. I was past mad now, no, now I was ticked. I could feel my hair getting bigger as I spoke, a sure sign and warning that I was about to lose it. Any time I get truly mad, my hair starts to crackle with magic warning me I'm about to magically blow. I can't control myself when I'm mad and I usually do random acts of magic like children do. It can be extremely dangerous for whoever I'm mad at. I needed to get out of here now.

"Because I can't understand!" George yelled, he paused, swallowed hard and started again. "Because I can't understand you." He said in a quieter, but still livid voice.

"There's a surprise." I said harshly, letting my voice get sharp. "A Weasley man doesn't understand a woman. Shocker." I said, shocked at my gall but too mad to take it back. George's eyes widened before they narrowed even more than before. "Are any of the men in your family observant? Or all they all as oblivious as you and Ron?"

"Better an oblivious Weasley than a crazy, bossy, bookworm!" He hissed. I backed up a step as though he had just struck me a physical blow. I bumped into Draco, who I had completely forgotten about. God, we were fighting in front of him! Anger welled up in me even more, and I heard a tree limb snap beside me. It landed with a jarring thud between George and me. I looked at it in complete horror, I had just done that. I needed to get out of here now. I shot one last look at George, who didn't see me as he was looking at the limb in shock, and turned around. I raised my skirt up a bit to free my legs so I wouldn't trip, and ran for Hogwarts. I transfigured my dress as I ran towards the castle, tears streaming down my face as I reached it's huge doors. I flew down the corridors and headed towards Gryffindor tower, wanting nothing more than to break down into tears.

"Amour!" I said to the Fat Lady, breaking down into a sob as I said the word. She swung open, a concerned look on her face as I ran into the common room. Harry was the only one in it. He was sitting on a couch holding a mirror chatting away to it happily.

I fell to the floor in a heap, unable to run any farther. I started to weep openly as I rocked back and forth on the floor. I pulled my robes tightly around my shoulders and wept openly, letting all the pain and shame and anger I felt burst through.

"'Mione, Merlin 'Mione, talk to me." Harry said, by my side. I hadn't even heard him move. He'd grabbed me in his arms and started to rock with me, holding me in a tight, brotherly, embrace as I wept.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling me closer to his chest. "Was it George, did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice taking on a dangerous note. I couldn't talk, it was like a flood gate had been opened. I'd just had my first fight ever with George, and I almost killed him with a branch! How could I ever face him again? How could he not hate me? I'd ruined everything!

"Shh, calm down 'Mione, it's not that bad." Harry whispered consolingly as he stroked my hair comfortingly. Had I said all that out loud? Great, I probably looked like a babbling baboon. "George loves you, he'll understand. We all have magic problems at times. I sent a snake after my cousin once." He said, rambling on and on in an attempt to comfort me.

He kept talking and rocking me, stroking my hair and comforting me until I managed to get a hold of myself and stop crying on the middle of the floor. He led me over to the couch he had been on and moved the mirror to a table. He sat beside me and listened as I told him everything that had happened, everything I'd done.

"He'll forgive you 'Mione." He said simply, actually ignoring the fact that Malfoy had been there. I had half expected him to go off on a rampage about what the boy was 'planning.'

"Hey guys!" A voice called from the portrait hole. I turned to see Ron walk in to the room looking exuberant.

"What's up? Who got the Buttercups?"

I burst into tears again.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said next to me.

_A/N: Please don't hurt me, I couldn't help the argument. I promise we'll be happy again soon. However I did figure out fights are fun to write :) I won't write to many though, I like fluff more. The dream Hermione was talking about in this story was the one she had in chapter 32._


	45. Chapter 45

After he found out what had happened, Ron stopped talking to me. He told Ginny, and she also ignored me. George didn't come back for me, and didn't write me any the next day. Harry was the only one who would talk to me. I couldn't even really get all that mad at Ginny or Ron. I had caused a tree limb to snap and almost kill their brother. I wouldn't speak to me either. Still, it really hurt to think that I had lost my boyfriend, my second best friend, and only real female friend at Hogwarts, all in one bad afternoon.

The month dragged by, growing gloomier and darker. Harry tried to bridge the gap between me and Ron as well as he could, but he couldn't pretend we were getting along. I couldn't concentrate in my classes anymore and I actually stopped raising my hand to question. I didn't study in the library, spending most of my time crying in my dorm. I wanted to apologize to George terribly bad, but I was too proud and stubborn to actually write him.

To add to the problems, I couldn't look Draco in the eye anymore either. Every time I saw him in the hall I'd remember that he had seen me and George in a compromising position (which made me want to cry again at the memory) and heard us have a blow up fight. I'd blush terribly and run the other way, tears once again filling my eyes.

How could I have let myself get so angry and carried away? I almost hurt George. George, the one man I love more than anything, I almost hurt. Ugh, and he had even taken the time to come visit me on valentine's day. He should have gotten the boyfriend of the year award and I yelled at him instead. He was even trying to protect my honor and I just blew up on him.

Is it possible to cast a self aimed killing curse?

Angelina and Fleur were my constant friends. I was owling and messaging them constantly. They're the reason I didn't go off the deep end and fully delve into depression. Harry was also by my side a lot, but it was different with him. He was starting to get annoyed by my attitude and was telling me to just Owl George, that he'd understand.

It wouldn't have been so annoying if he hadn't been right. I needed to Owl him, but I also wanted him to apologize to me.

February finally came to an end, and March first arrived. Today was Ron's 17th birthday, and I was determined to be friends with George again by the end of it. They were almost guaranteed to sneak into the school to give him their presents. I'd get over my pride when I saw him again and I would get on my knees and beg him to forgive me for being so crazy and yelling at him. I hope he'd take me back as his girl friend, but I'd take being his friend. I couldn't handle the thought of him not forgiving me, I wouldn't be able to continue… I just decided to concentrate on the positive. George would forgive me, he'd have to.

I got Ron a gift even though we weren't currently talking. It was a magical calendar of the Chudley Cannons. It automatically would fill in when homework was due and when our breaks were. I thought he'd like it, but I wasn't sure he'd accept it. I was in the library, it was ten o'clock and I had just eaten Breakfast when McGonagall came and found me. I heard only the first few words she said. After 'Ron has been poisoned and is in the hospital wing' I was already leaving the library. I ran into both Ginny and Luna on the way there. They were both extremely pale and Ginny looked ready to faint.

I pulled her into a fierce hug, one that she returned, and helped them the remaining way to the Hospital wing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there. They were in front of the bed and I couldn't see Ron at first. My heart froze in my chest and I couldn't breathe. What if he wasn't okay? I hadn't spoken to him in days, just because I was too stubborn to apologize.

Harry was by my side in half a second, he had been by the door but I hadn't seen him. He laid a comforting arm on my back and gently led me to the bed, murmuring that everything would be alright the entire time. Ron was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his skin pale. He was sweating and looked chilly. How had he gotten poisoned? And on his birthday too!

"Alright, I'm afraid you all are going to have to leave now." Madame Pomfrey said, ushering us away from the bed. "I have a lot to do and I can't have you all under my feet." She pushed us behind the door and closed them tight.

All we could do now was wait.

Four hours later, we were still waiting. She wouldn't let us in, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had long since gone to Dumbledore's office for a private meeting. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and I hadn't left the doors though. We'd sat down in front of them and had been discussing what had happened ever since we got locked out. Ginny seemed to have forgiven me, at least she wasn't giving me the cold shoulder anymore. Luna wasn't the least bit upset about the love potion, in fact, she seemed to find it rather funny. She was just mad that someone had poisoned the drink.

We had just finished talking about all the ways we could think of that the poison might have gotten slipped into the bottle, for the fourth time, when we heard the sound of footsteps heading our way. We all rose expectantly, hoping it was someone who would let us into the room. A moment later, George and Fred rounded the corner, sprinting down the hall, looks of terror on their identical faces.

My knees instantly went weak and I felt like I was going to fall. I clutched onto Harry's arm tightly, watching George with desperate eyes. He reached us a moment later, and he and Fred pulled a sobbing Ginny into a tight hug. We all began crying, even Luna, and Fred reached over to pull her and Harry into the group. George looked up over Ginny's head and stared at me for a long moment before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hug with them. I broke down crying even harder as I felt his arm on mine.

We all held onto each other for a moment, finding comfort in each other before we finally broke apart.

"What happened exactly?" Fred asked, lowering himself onto the floor. Ginny sat next to him, keeping her arm wrapped around him. Luna sat by him and Harry sat on her other side. George lowered himself beside Fred and glanced up at me questioningly. I glanced at the spot beside him and he nodded his head, letting me know I could sit beside him.

Harry began to explain the story again, for what must have been the fifth time. Fred and George never interrupted, they didn't even laugh at the part of the love potion. Once Harry finished filling them in Fred began to ask who we thought poisoned Ron.

Harry was just about to answer 'Malfoy' when Madame Pomfrey finally opened the doors and let us in to the room. George, Fred, and Ginny charged forward, running to their brother's side. Harry, Luna, and I walked into the room more slowly, giving the others a chance to examine Ron.

He looked better than he had this morning, but he was still extremely pale. He kept mumbling things in his sleep, but I couldn't make anything he said out. We all lowered ourselves into the seats around his bed, letting out a collective sigh of relief.

Fred resumed the conversation about who could have done it, and Harry and him went off on theories. I was watching them when I became aware that George was staring at me. A blush lit my cheeks as I remembered in perfect detail everything I had said to him, and the sound of the tree limb crashing to the ground. Tears once again filled my eyes as I looked at him. I couldn't really see him clearly through my blurry eyes and I thought about running out of the room.

George got up out of his chair and walked up to me, holding his hand out to me. I took it timidly; feeling scared of what he might say. He pulled me up out of the chair and led me down to the other side of the hospital wing, away from the others, but making sure we could still see them.

"Hermione," George started, his voice thick and quiet. "I'm sor-" I cut him off before he could finish. I was the one in the wrong here. I needed him to know how truly sorry I was I had yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, George, I should have never said all those terrible things." I said brokenly, tears falling freely down my face. His hands were on my cheek in a heartbeat, stroking it and wiping the tears off my face with his thumbs. I closed my eyes tightly at the feel of his hands and started crying all the harder, crossing my arms against my chest in an attempt to keep from falling to the floor in a guilty heap.

"Hermione," George said, trying to get me to look at him. I couldn't though, I just kept hearing that crack of the tree limp, kept seeing it fall. "Hermione, "George started again, "Love…"

"How can you say that?" I asked, snapping my eyes open at the sound of that wonderful, completely undeserved word. "How can you still love me after what I did, what I almost did to you?" I was shaking now, unable to stop. George moved his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around me, holding me still and steadying me.

"I love you Hermione, one fight isn't going to change that." He said simply, like it was silly I didn't understand that. "And I'm sorry too." He finished, leaning his head down to rest on top of mine. I uncrossed my arms from around my chest and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him closer to me and crying openly into his shirt.

"I almost hurt you!" I wept, shaking with guilt.

"You stopped yourself, there were three limbs above my head you could have snapped, you chose the only one that wouldn't hurt anyone." He said, stroking my hair and holding me tight.

"But what if I hadn-"

"Stop it Hermione." George said forcibly "You didn't, stop worrying about It." he forced me to look at him and I gasped when I saw him clearly. He looked awful, as though he hadn't slept in ages. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was thin, he looked dead tired, and I was shocked he could even stand.

"George," I said, letting my worry into my voice as I put a hand up to his cheek. His eyes closed at the contact and he titled his head, nuzzling his cheek against my hand.

"Are you doing alright, Love?' I asked, setting him down on the nearest bed. He nodded his head slowly, looking tired.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just stressed." He said simply. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him, pulling his head down to rest on my shoulder. He was always comforting me, making me feel better. It was long since time I repaid the favor.

I stroked his head softly, rocking him slowly as I talked to him. I asked him about his business and told him that I thought buying Zonkos was a brilliant idea. I told him about what all Harry had learned, about what I had learned on Animagus magic. What animals I thought would be fun to turn into.

He fell asleep in my arms, I'd never held someone while they slept before. I loved holding George though. His face softened when he slept and he looked peaceful. All the worries he bore during the day disappeared and he looked happy, a mischievous smile lighting his face so that even in his rest he looked like he was up to trouble.

Hagrid came in after awhile, and Pomfrey told us that only six people were allowed in. She saw George sleeping on me and stopped talking, her face softening as she gazed at us. She bustled back out of the room and didn't make any complaints when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, putting us at nine visitors.

_A/N: Happy New Years!_


	46. Chapter 46

George and I spent the next day in the hospital wing with Ron. It was wonderful, that sounds really bad, but Ron had woken up an d was doing much better, so we weren't having to worry about him. I loved spending time with George again, and I found myself kissing and holding him at every chance I got. I had fought with him and hadn't spoken in two weeks, and so help me I wasn't spending another minute without him now. He had to leave on Friday though, and I was once again counting the days until I would see him again.

The next quidditch match, McLaggen had to play, and he was awful! He was so insubordinate that poor Harry actually got injured and sent to the hospital wing with Ron.

By that Monday though, they were both released. I walked with them both down to breakfast, thrilled to be friends with Ron again. I told them everything that had transpired since the match, Harry was unsurprisingly most interested in the fact that Ginny and Dean were fighting.

"What did they row about?" he asked me, trying to sound like he didn't really care. His eyes were sparkling with far too much delight to make it even a little convincing though.

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that bludger at you," I said, smirking a little when his eyes brightened even more. He was so fun to watch, he truly was hopeless with women.

"It must've looked funny," Ron said, oblivious to Harry's excitement.

"It didn't look funny at all!" I snapped, remembering Harry falling through the sky. It had been anything but funny. It had reminded me far too much of third year with the Dementors. "It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!" I finished admonishing Ron who had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," Harry said, trying to sound casual. It almost made me laugh at how bad he was acting. I couldn't believe Ron didn't notice. "Or are they still together?" He finished, his eyes widening in worry. Hmm, I could have fun with his lack of acting skills. Maybe Ron might catch on…

"Yes, they are — but why are you so interested?" I asked, staring at Harry with what must have been a wicked grin. His eyes grew painfully large and his gaze darted towards Ron who wasn't paying attention to us, he was looking at someone at the other end of the hallway.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he replied hastily, I smirked. Sure, he was worried about his team.

"Harry!" A voice called from behind us. Harry grinned happily, not at all because Luna was here, but because I couldn't continue questioning him.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," Luna said, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left... Could you hold this Ron?" She asked, looking up at him with her large eyes. He grinned goofily and nodded his head. She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter, and a small brightly wrapped package into his waiting arms. She finally pulled out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.

". . . I've been told to give you this." She explained, smiling dreamily.

"Tonight," Harry said as he read the parchment. It must have been another meeting with Dumbledore.

"Nice commentary last match!" Ron said to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. She smiled brightly at first, but it lessened as she took the last package.

"You're lying, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful." Her normally happy eyes darkened a little, growing sad. I had never seen Luna look sad before.

"No, I'm serious, Love!" Ron said quickly, grabbing her hand earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! It was brilliant!" She smiled a little brighter, hugging Ron before stepping back. Wait a minute, did he just call her 'Love?' Just how serious were the two of them?

"Hey," Ron said, blushing a little bit. "Where'd you get the Gurdyroot?" He asked, pointing to the onion like vegetable. Gurdyroot? How had he known that? I'd never even heard of one.

"Neville, he just finished growing a batch in Greenhouse five and he knew I needed some." Luna answered serenely. Ron smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you headed to breakfast?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yes, Dobby said they're serving pudding this morning." She replied, wrapping her arm around his waist as we continued down the hall.

"Really? Think you could join us at our table? I never got to go on that birthday picnic." He said, winking at her. That nearly stopped me in my tracks. Ron Weasley was not only walking with his arm around Luna, he was actually flirting with her! I didn't think he had it in him. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He certainly seemed happy with Luna, he'd stopped making so many rude or hurt full comments since they'd started dating. I also hadn't seen him flirt with any other girls since Christmas… Hmm, I'd have to see just how close the two were.  
-

The rest of March positively flew by, and before I knew it, it was April first. That used to be my least favorite day of the year. Who wanted a day that was devoted to pranks? Now that I was dating George though, I had a reason to love it. It was the day my favorite fool was born. I sent George a happy birthday message in the morning, but didn't send my gift.

I'd be giving that in person. It took me forever to work it out, but I finally got McGonagall's permission for my plan. A quick owl to Angelina saw to it that step one of my plan was put into motion. Now all I had to do was get ready to see my beloved.

I had Ginny help me get dressed, I wore a new teal dress I had bought over Christmas break. It had a knee length pleated skirt and a form fitting top with spaghetti straps. I left my hair out with one side pinned back with the hair comb that Fleur had gotten me for Christmas. I grabbed George's gift and then I flooed over to his and Fred's flat. It was another hour until they closed the shop, so I had just enough time to execute my birthday plan. I laid my supplies out on the counter and began to get everything ready.

Fifty minutes later I had all the decorations up, the table set, and dinner almost finished. I went about the flat fixing last minute details and making sure dinner was just right. A quick bathroom trip to check my hair and outfit and I was ready for George.

Good thing to because I barely had time to arrange myself on the couch before I heard George whistling. The door to the flat opened and he walked in, already taking his robes and tie off. He tossed them into the chair next to me, not noticing me there as he grabbed a pile of owl post off the counter. I fought the urge to laugh as he stood there, whistling while he flipped through the parchment, completely oblivious to my present.

"All bills." He mumbled, looking slightly annoyed as he tossed the letters into the chair with his robes. He ran his hand through his hair, turning towards my couch as he undid his top button on his shirt. He stopped short when he saw me and his mouth dropped open. He looked frightened for half a moment but then he realized it was me and a huge grin broke across his face as I stood up.

"Happy Birthday, Love!" I said, waving my wand and causing all the decorations to appear. I took the two steps separating us and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He returned it instantly, laughing happily when a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Forge and Gred' exploded across the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as I let go of him and walked over to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at him and put on my best coy grin.

"Why I've snuck out. It's my boyfriends birthday you see. He snuck into to see me on mine, so I thought I'd return the favor." I reached the kitchen by now and I turned my head towards the stove, grabbing a hot pad off the counter and opening the oven.

"I even made him dinner and had my friend make special arrangements for his twin brother." I continued, pulling dinner out of the oven. He was leaning on the counter in front of me. A grin was playing on his face as he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the dinner I had made him.

"That's smells delicious, Hermione! I didn't know you could cook!" George said, a look of awe on his face. I snorted as I sliced the pizza.

"Of course I can cook, I'm brilliant at everything." I said with an air of mock importance. George wrapped his arms around me, he'd walked up behind me at some point while I was slicing the pizza and I hadn't heard him. He leaned his head down beside my ear and whispered; "Yes, you're brilliant at _everything._" He put extra emphasis on the last word and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver and drop the pizza cutter. I turned around in his hold and put my arms around his neck.

"Now George, you have to save your desert for after dinner." I said, smiling wickedly. His eyes darkened slightly and he licked his lips, causing me to warm up even more. Maybe we could skip dinner…

George grabbed the plates off the counter and laid them on the table. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, setting me in a chair before sitting across from me.

"Let's eat." He said, grinning devilishly. I giggled at his excitement and raised my glass-I had fixed myself butterbeer, I didn't care too much for Firewhiskey, and his I had charmed to fill with whatever he wanted, it looked like firewhiskey –and tilted it towards him. He clinked his glass on it and I took a sip of my drink before starting dinner. He loved the pizza, calling me a 'positively brilliant' chef and we settled into comfortable conversation. We finished our dinner rather quickly, but kept talking. I never got to see George enough and I loved just being able to talk with him in person.

"Let's dance." He said suddenly, standing up and waving his wand at the radio in the corner. It turned on and started playing a tune I recognized from the Weird sisters. I stood up a little uncertainly. Did George really like dancing or was he just trying to be sweet because he knew I loved to dance?

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked, slowly walking over to him. He nodded his head excitedly, taking hold of my hand and laying his hand lightly on waist.

"Oh yes, Love. I love dancing with you, it's incredible." He said, sighing contentedly as I began to move to the music. We danced for the rest of the song before he spoke again.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you dance?" He asked, twirling me around lightly.

"Hmm?" I asked, facing him again. He smiled his toothy grin that showed he was truly happy before repeating himself.

"You… Are… Hot…" He said, grinning devilishly again.

"Really?" I said, surprised. I had never thought of myself as 'hot.'

"Oh yes, you've no idea what you're doing to me right now." The music changed to a slower beat and I closed the space between us, leaning my head against his chest as we moved to the music. I nuzzled my cheek against the spot right above his heart for a moment before I leaned my head back and looked up into his eyes.

He looked down at me with tender eyes, stealing my breath and causing my heart to flutter. I licked my lips unthinkingly and he leaned towards me slowly before placing his lips on mine, feather light. I deepened the kiss eagerly, wrapping my arms more firmly around his neck as his hand found it's way into my hair and rested on the back of my neck. I unwound my arms from around his neck, moving them to his waist before running them back up his back. He kissed me harder at that, gripping my waist tightly. We broke for a moment, breathing heavily before he reclaimed my lips in another heated kiss. I moved my hand to his chest, running up and down his shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath. He groaned into my mouth at the feel and I felt a flood of warmth feel me at the sound. A strange longing filled me and I acted on instinct. My fingers moved to his buttons and I started to take off his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin beneath my hand.

**Serious T Ahead, nothing too graphic but just a warning**

George broke the kiss off, his eyes dark and slightly wild as he looked down at me. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it behind him before pulling me back to him and kissing me with another passion filled kiss. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the heated flesh beneath my hands and feeling even warmer than I already had. I moved my hands to his back and ran them up it before bringing them back down. I paused momentarily when I felt the start of his slacks, he moved his hands up a bit around my waist and I was filled with courage suddenly. I ran my hands down further and cupped his bottom. I had admired it from afar but never actually felt; it was every bit as nice as it looked.

He moaned deeply into my mouth and began walking me backwards, never breaking the kiss. The back of my legs connected with the soft cushion on the couch and he gently lowered me on top of it. He kept kissing me urgently, moving from my lips to my neck. He was on top of me, and I still had my hands hanging limply by my side. I moved my hands so that they were back around his back and ran then down his skin, lightly brushing his bottom again. He moaned again and rubbed against me, causing my stomach to fill with warmth. I made a noise I hadn't known I was capable of and he moved again, causing me to feel flutters I'd never felt before.

We kept kissing and moving, I grew warmer and the flutters grew stronger. Stars exploded before my eyes and my entire body was filled with warmth. George grew still on top of me before collapsing and letting his weight fall on me. I was breathless and shaky, and I could feel George breathing heavily on top of me. We laid like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other.

_A/N; Okay, now I'm worried again, was that too graphic? I tried not to be… Let me know your thoughts! Just to be clear, they didn't have sex, they were both clothed. Sorry if you wanted something more, I just don't think Hermione would be one to dive in all the way to quickly. I think she would do it slowly, unsurely. She trust George explicitly and knew he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable or anything she'd regret, so that's why I didn't have her stop him. Still, I'm interested in your ideas and opinions, please leave reviews!_


	47. Chapter 47

I lay underneath George, panting heavily. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I'd never known I could feel that way. My body _still_ felt tingly.

"Wow," George breathed into my neck, where his head had fallen. I nodded my head, unable to speak. His hands were still holding me tight, and my own arms were wound tight around his neck. I took another deep breath, taking in the scent of George's hair and cologne.

Worried by my lack of response George pushed himself up, and I instantly missed the heat he radiated as a cold breeze blew across my chest.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively, his eyes wide with worry. I smiled up at him, marveling that anything could have felt so right.

"That was…" Words failed me for the first time I could remember, so I settled for showing him how I felt. I kissed him. It was a sweet, tender, satisfying kiss that left me breathless and weak in the knees. George pushed himself off the couch and lowered himself beside me so that he was crouching on the couch beside me and his face was even with mine.

"Merlin you're beautiful." He whispered, his voice low and soft as he ran his finger along my cheek, causing me to shiver. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes and savoring the feel of his hand.

He let out a deep sigh before standing up and moving his hand. "I've got to go shower." He said, sounding like he wanted to do anything but. "You don't go anywhere." He said, pointing a warning finger at me. I nodded my head, sitting up. He smiled tenderly at me, his eyes full of emotion before turning and jogging into his bedroom. I sat there for a moment, my mind going over a million different things as I listened to the sound of the water. I fixed my shirt as I marveled at what he had done to me. I had never felt like that before, never imagined I could.

Yet I was scared, what if he wanted to have sex next? I wasn't sure I was ready… I really enjoyed what had just happened, but I wasn't quite ready for that next step. I didn't regret doing anything with George, I just wasn't ready to give everything up yet. I love George immensely, I had no doubt of that fact, and I knew he loved me and would wait till I was ready for anything else. At least, I hoped he would. He'd been incredibly patient with me so far, lots of boys would have dumped me by now because of how slow we were moving.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the water stop or George's door open. I was sitting on the couch with my legs tucked underneath me and my arms crossed against my chest. I felt a pair of warm, slightly damp hands grasp my shoulders and I jumped, turning around in my seat and smiling nervously when I saw George staring down at me. He smiled encouragingly and moved around the couch sitting down next to me.

We sat in awkward silence for a moment before George broke it. "Hermione," he said, rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he got nervous. "I want you to know that I really enjoyed tonight, but I don't expect anything from you. I understand things got a little carried away, I hope I haven't' made you to uncomfortable. I really love you, and I like how things are progressing between us. Please don't think I expect anything more from you, I'm happy just to be allowed to snog you."

Tears filled my eyes at his words and my heart fluttered as I looked at his eyes. "Oh George," I whispered, staring at him with utter love. How could I regret anything with him? How could I have ever been worried?

He was looking thoroughly alarmed now, so I grabbed him in a fierce hug, claiming his lips in a kiss that told him how much I loved and appreciated him.

We never did get to the birthday cake I made him. We found much better things to do with our mouths until Fred came home.

Life started again annoyingly fast. I felt closer to George than ever, and wanted to see him so much it almost hurt, but I had no chances. I had to stay at Hogwarts, and he wasn't allowed in. So it was with ill concealed eagerness that I delved back into my school work. I was extremely determined to keep myself as busy as possible so that the days would go by faster. We had our last apparition practices, and began to prepare for the final so that helped occupy me. Harry, who couldn't take the test, discovered something new though that threatened to distract me from my new formed mission of business.

Malfoy was using the room of requirements, and he was using Crabbe and Goyle under the disguise of Polyjuice potion to keep guard. This really did alarm me. What could he be doing in there? If he really had planted the locket and the poison, then who did he intend to harm this time? Was it the reason he looked so worn and haggard all the time now?

I didn't know the answer, but I knew that before the years end I would.

The first real change happened on the 21. We were sitting outside, it was sunny and warm and we'd just eaten lunch. A young girl, probably a first year, came up to us bearing a letter. I thought it was for a meeting at first, but it turned out to be very different.  
_  
Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione!  
Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was.  
Hermione, I know you'd have liked him.  
It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening.  
I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day.  
I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak.  
Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone.  
Hagrid  
_  
"Oh, for heaven's sake," I said out loud, not believing what I read when Harry handed it to me. Harry couldn't sneak out, it was far too dangerous! I handed the letter to Ron who read it quickly, looking aghast.

"He's mental" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"Its not just that," I said, rolling my eyes at Ron's naivety. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," Harry said quietly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, but for something like this?" I said, feeling horrified. He couldn't really be serious, could he? I love Hagrid too, but this was ridiculous! He shouldn't risk a detention just because Hargid was burying that monster. If it was Fang, I'd be there in a minute, but not for Aragog. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all — Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him —"

"— I'd want to go even less," Ron said decidedly, turning towards Harry. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," I said, ignoring Ron. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed heavily, crunching the note in his hand as he looked at me. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes he will," I said feeling immensely relieved. Harry wouldn't break his word, I just had to make sure he forgot about Hagrid. I needed to change the subject. My ye caught sight of the corner of his potions book as he put the letter into his bag and I was struck with inspiration.

"Look," I said, trying to not sound like I was changing the subject. "Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests… Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!" I made my voice as enthusiastic as possible, smiling widely and probably looking like an idiot.

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" Harry asked, glaring at the castle darkly. Okay, bad subject change.

"Lucky!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, sitting up straight and turning towards Harry gleefully. "Harry, that's it –get lucky!"

Huh?

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked, beating me to the question.

"Use your lucky potion!" Ron said, looking like it was the most obvious thing. Lucky potion?

Oh, oh! That was brilliant!

"Ron, that's — that's it!" I said, feeling winded. It was wonderfully clever. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at both of us fearfully. "Felix Felicis?" he asked, sounding uncertain. "I dunno . . . I was sort of saving it. ..."

"What for?" Ron demanded. I agreed with him, what could he possible be saving it for? What could he be thinking, he had to get that memory!

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" I asked, not wanting to seem pushy, but needing to understand what he was thinking. Was he hoping to get Malfoy or something?

Harry grew silent, his eyes went distant and a dreamy look came across his face. We'd just lost him, and I had no idea where he went. What was I missing here?

"Harry? Are you still with us?" I asked quietly, waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked twice, looking like he was just waking from a dream.

"Wha — ? Yeah, of course," he said, pulling himself together. "Well. . . okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"Perfect." I said, smiling happily as I grabbed my books and shoved them back in my bag. "That's settled then. Come on Ron, we have to go take our test."

The test went far smoother than I had thought it would. I passed quite well, I didn't have any trouble at all. Poor Ron barely didn't pass, he left half his eyebrow behind and the examiner had failed him. I thought that was quite cruel of the instructor, but Ron wouldn't hear anything about it. He was far too grumpy about the whole affair. To top matters off, Harry had also failed at getting the potion.

"So, Harry — you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron asked when it started to get dark. I quite agreed with him, Harry didn't seem to want to take the potion. We were going to have to make him.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," Harry said, sighing miserably as he stood up from the couch. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night... I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"Well, here goes," Harry said, and he raised the little took a small gulp. A small smile stole across his lips and his eyes brightened considerably.

"What does it feel like?" I asked, feeling curious at what could put such an easy smile on my friends face.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right. . . I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" Ron and I both asked, looking at each other in horror. Seeing Hagrid was not part of our plan, not at all!

"No, Harry — you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" I said, looking at Ron again. He shrugged his shoulders, no idea what to do.

"No," Harry said, already heading towards the door. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron asked, blinking and looking stunned.

"Yeah," Harry replied , pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?" Oh god, we were losing him, he wasn't going with the plan. How did he expect to get the memory at Hagrids?

"No," Ron and I said together, not hiding our alarm. Harry didn't notice it. I reached over and grabbed the potion, a new scary thought occurring to me. Could it be something other than Felix?

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" I said to myself, holding it up to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of— I don't know —"

"Essence of Insanity?" Ron suggested, looking at Harry as though he had gone around the bend. Harry laughed at his remark, making me even more worried.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing ... or at least" he strolled confidently to the door— "Felix does."

Oh god, he thought a potion could direct him, what had we done?


	48. Chapter 48

Two in the morning, that's what time it was when Harry _finally_ came back to the common room. Ron and I had sat up the entire time, trying to keep each other from falling asleep. When Harry finally walked through the portrait hole we both descended on him, very awake at the sight of him. He refused to tell us what had happened, claiming it was a very long story, and that he would tell us about it in the morning.

The only thing he did tell us was that he got the memory.

He kept his promise and told us all that had happened the next morning. I could not believe what he told us about the Horcruxs. Could things get any worse? How was a person supposed to track one down and destroy it when it could be anything in the world? I went to the common room after my lessons wanting to do only one thing. Rest.

Of course, I wouldn't get to. Harry came into the room minutes after me, covered in blood and water. He was paler than I'd ever seen him, his eyes distant and his face set in a grimace.

"Harry!" I shrieked, jumping up and grabbing him. I examined him quickly, my eyes darting around his face and body. He wasn't hurt, then why was he covered in blood?

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring straight ahead.

"Harry!" I snapped, shaking him a slight bit. I heard someone coming down the stairs behind me as I walked Harry over to the couch. I sat him down, finally gaining a reaction from him. He looked over at me, his eyes wide and horrified.

"'Mione…" He mumbled, sounding shocked.

"What?" I asked, making my voice soothing as I rubbed his arms. I knelt in front of him and looked up at him, barely noticing Ron joining me.

"Malfoy, I…" He broke off, looking even worse. What? Malfoy? Had he found something else out?

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked, sitting beside him on the couch and looking thoroughly alarmed.

"I used Sectumsempra on Malfoy." Harry barely whispered, his eyes growing wide as he looked like he was remembering something.

"Explain." I said, drawing him back to me. "Now." And he did. He told the two of us about everything.

"Please don't say I told you so." He finished, looking desperately at me.

I told you so? How on earth could I berate him about that book after what just happened? The 'Prince' had more than punished Harry enough. I just hoped he wouldn't go to get back the book.

Because I had no doubt in my mind that the prince had probably made that spell, and that would mean he was into the Dark Arts. The book was fifty years old, what if it had been Voldmort's? He'd attended the school at that time… Could it be possible?

What's more, how could I let Harry know about my worries without making him mad? He already was furious at me for ever thinking the 'Prince' could be evil, what would he think if he knew my true fears. What's more, I felt like it was partly my fault. I had known Malfoy was not doing well, he'd been looking progressively worse all year. Yet I did absolutely nothing about it. I let the fact that he had caught me and George in a very intimate moment stop me from even trying to help him.

Darn it, I wish I had that book so I could destroy it. I wish Harry had never come across it.

Harry didn't need any more nightmares.

After the initial shock of Harry and Malfoy's battle, the rest of May passed dully. Other than the fact that Harry was finally dating Ginny, nothing to exciting happened. I did find out whom Pavarti had danced with at the party though, Dean. Apparently she had spent most of the night talking to him, and had made it a point to talk to him quite frequently since then. She was now dating Dean, and the two were quite happy about it. I have to admit, I never saw that one coming.

I began to count down the days until I would get to see George again. I had already decided I would spend summer at the burrow, no need to stay long with my parents. June arrived, and that meant there would just be a few more weeks till we were finished with our sixth year.

Ron and I were sitting in the common room waiting for Harry to come back from another meeting with Dumbledore, when he came running into the room.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly, racing past us and up to his dormitory. Ron and I looked at each other, I shook my head and he shrugged his shoulders. Not two minutes later Harry came dashing back down the stairs.

"'I haven't got much time," He panted, looking winded and clutching a bunch of stuff. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen ..." and he proceeded to tell us everything he had learned, and what he had guessed. Where he was going, and what he wanted us to do.  
"'... so you see what this means?' Harry finished his rushed explanation. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. 'I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here -' He shoved the Marauder's Map into my shaking hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right?" I nodded my head slowly, feeling thoroughly winded. Things had just gone from dull to painfully serious in a matter of minutes.

"Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it - but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?'  
"Harry –" I began, my eyes wide and my voice shaking. I didn't think I'd be able to do it, I wouldn't be able to fight alone. He was the fighter, not me.

"We haven't got time to argue," Harry said, cutting me off. "Take this as well -' He thrust an old sock into Ron's hands.

"Thanks,' Ron said weakly. "Er - why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting –"

"No!: I shrieked, not caring that my voice was raising octaves. He couldn't give us his felix, he'd need it!

"We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?" I said, clutching his arm and trying to force the socks back into his hands.

"I'Il be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry said, shaking me off and heading towards the door. "I want to know you lot are OK ... don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later  
And he was gone.

"Get those galleon's out 'Mione." Ron said, grabbing the felix out of the sock with a determined expression.

I did. Luna and Neville were the only two to respond to the call. That wouldn't be near enough if Harry was right. I decided to call in back up. I sent a message to George, asking if he could get guard duty tonight and explaining everything that was going on with Malfoy and Snape. Ron, Ginny, and Neville decided to guard the Room of Requirements while Luna and I took the dungeons, guarding Snape's office.

I hated the dungeons, they were creepy and unsettling, but the idea of not having George by my side in a fight made them seem even more ominous. I had just reached the door to Snape's office when I felt the galleon in my pocket grow warm. I drew it out carefully, my hand shaking with fear at what it might say. There were only four words.

_I'm on my way._

Everything went terrible in less than five minutes. Flitwick came running down the hall, he blew past us and rushed into Snape's office. A minute later Snape emerged, he claimed that Flitwick had passed out in his office and told us to stay with him.

I actually believed him. Merlin help me, I trusted him. I forgot everything Harry said and listened to him instead of hitting him with a curse like I should have.

Five minutes after Snape left I heard the first explosion.

I ran for the noises, leaving Luna with Flitwick, and headed for the seventh floor. Explosions were going off everywhere. Spells were flying through the air and I couldn't tell who was who. It was happening, everything Harry had predicted was coming true. I fired every spell I knew, trying to bring some one down. There were bodies lying everywhere, people screaming, and I couldn't figure out where George was, were Ron was, were anyone was.

Then suddenly, they retreated, the Death Eaters ran from the grounds, and disappeared. The battle was over just as quickly as it had begun. I ran to the hospital, I had found Neville unconscious in the corner and wanted Pomfrey to examine him. I put a feather light spell on him and was now carrying him in my arms.

My eyes were shockingly dry as I carried him to the hospital wing, my heart was beating to fast but I couldn't steady it. My mind just kept going over the explosion of spells and the screams of people being hit. I hadn't heard George's voice, but I hadn't seen him either.

Merlin, please let him be alright. Please let everyone be alright.

My feet felt like they were filled with lead as I reached for the door knob to the hospital. I grasped it firmly in my hand, and after taking a deep breath I turned the handle. George, Fred, Angelina, Ron, Luna, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus were already there. I was so relieved to see George that I felt my legs give out. I laid Neville on the bed and fell against the foot of his bed and tried to breath . My heart was beating erratically and my eyes were filled with tears. I stared at George from the bed in shock, he wasn't hurt, and he was alive.

He was standing in front of a hospital bed. Someone was hurt! I jumped up from the bed, my legs still feeling wobbly, and instantly ran up to him. I let my eyes sweep across everyone again and saw all the faces I expected to. So who was hurt?

I caught sight of red, flaming hair and I knew who it was. Bill Weasley, he'd been attacked.

It actually took me a moment to recognize him. He was so badly slashed and ripped. I realized with horror what had happened, and my hand reached out for George's as I reached the bed. Bill had been attacked by Greyback.

George started when I reached the bed and grabbed his hand. He stiffened and then turned towards me, his eyes wide and wet.

"Hermione!" He gasped, pulling me to his chest in a crushing hug. I returned it with just as much relief and fear. I buried my head in his chest and forced myself not to cry. I would not break down now, George needed me to be strong. I stroked his back, running one hand up to his head and cradling it in my hand as I ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly. I held him tightly, murmuring something, I wasn't sure what, and letting him hold onto me. He let go of me after a few minutes, his eyes red and full of tears. He brushed them away with the back of his hand and pulled me to his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and turned towards the bed.

"Have you called your parents and Fleur?" I asked, my voice soft and strong.

"Yeah, we got mum and dad." George said, and then he stopped. "You did get Fleur, right?" He said, turning towards Ron.

Merlin, they sent Ron? Poor Fleur wouldn't know. God love Ron, but he wouldn't have thought of her, he'd be far too devastated.

Ron just blinked in response to George's question. "That's okay." I said, already pulling out my wand. "I'll get her." I sent a patronus and waited for it to return. It did a few minutes later, now all we could do was sit and wait.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry showed up a few moments later, he looked terrible. He was deathly pale and his scar was standing out darkly against his forehead. His hair was sticking out everywhere and his eyes were blood shot and wet with tears. What had happened, and where was Dumbledore? He asked about Bill first, showing his worry for him immediately. Remus filled him in while Sirius moved to his side, examining Harry with touching care. Then Harry said two words that stole the air from everyone in the room.

"Dumbledore's dead,"  
"No!" Remus bellowed, looking wildly at Harry. Sirius clutched Harry to him holding him tightly as Remus collapsed into a chair, his hands on his face. Tonks was by his side in a moment, holding him to her chest as he wept. I clutched onto George desperately, turning into him and burying my face in his chest. Luna swayed dangerously and Ron grabbed hold of her, the two of them clutching each other in an attempt not to fall over. Ginny grasped Bill's bed, rocking forward on her heels, and supporting all her weight on her arms. Fred was cradling Angelina to his chest, his blue eyes filling with tears as Angelina wept into his shirt.

"How did he die?" Sirius whispered, holding Harry tight. "How did it happen? Are you alright?"  
"Snape killed him," Harry said, his voice emotionless. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was. . . . Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak - and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him -" My hand flew to my mouth as George held me to him. Snape, Snape had betrayed us and I'd had the chance to stop him! I should have trusted Harry, I, it couldn't have happened! No, not now, not ever! How could we win now?

Merlin help me, I'd trusted the wrong man. I'd believed him because he was a professor. How could I have been so naïve? I could have stopped him, I could have saved Dumbledore. Oh God, I could have saved him, could have spared Harry!

"- more Death Eaters arrived - and then Snape - and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry stopped, his voice breaking. Sirius pulled him back into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly as tears filled Harry's eyes. Sirius' own eyes were filled with unshed tears as he sought out Remus' gaze. He rose from the chair on shaky legs and walked over to Sirius. He grabbed Sirius, pulling him and Harry into a hug. Tonks got up from where she had been sitting next to Remus and walked up to Ginny. She grabbed the trembling girl to her, both openly crying as they held onto each other.

Nobody could talk, we were all too distraught. Professor McGonagall showed up and told us what was going on, and then the doors of the hospital wing burst open, making us all jump.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were running up the ward, horror on their faces. Fleur was right behind them, her terrified eyes finding mine and seeming to see my very soul. She ran up to the bed and stopped next to me, clutching my right hand with her left and Bill's right with her right hand. She looked down at him in shock, tears streaking down her porcelain face.

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she saw her sons ripped face. "Oh, Bill!"

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," Professor McGonagall, replied looking helplessly at Remus.  
"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," .Remus answered, rising from the chair on shaky legs. "It is an odd case, possibly unique. . . . We don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens. . . ."

Mrs. Weasley took the ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds. Fleur was shaking next to me and I removed my hand from hers, wrapping my arm around her instead. Tears were falling down her perfect cheeks as she looked at her love.  
"And Dumbledore ..." said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true ... Is he really. . . ?"

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. . . . It's not r-really important. . . but he was a very handsome little b-boy . . . always very handsome . . . and he was g-going to be married!" Mrs. Weasley murmured, stroking Bill's hair. I froze at her words and snapped my eyes up. Fleur grew still next to me, and we both spoke at once.

"Was going to be married?" I hissed.  
"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur demanded loudly.

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking surprised at first Fleur and then me. "Well -only that-"

"How can you still think that?" I asked, my own voice finally breaking. How could she not see? How could she not tell that Fleur loved Bill, she didn't care about his looks. She _loved_ him. There were handsomer men out there, it wasn't his looks that kept her by his side. Wait a minute, did she think the same of me? That I'd leave George if he was hurt? A sense of fear filled me and I found myself clutching him tighter. Not because I thought I'd leave him if he got hurt, but because I was scared Mrs. Weasley would treat me like she did Fleur.

She looked at me in complete shock, her brown eyes wide and un-believing.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, hesitatingly, looking like she couldn't understand my siding with Fleur.

"It's obvious that Bill can see more clearly than you. Fleur doesn't love him for his looks, he wasn't as handsome as some of the Veela from her own country. She is so much more than a pretty face." I said, moving my eyes from Mrs. Weasley to Bill. His face was drawn tight, and even though he was sleeping , he looked like he was in terrible pain.

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" Fleur questioned, her eyes dark with anger and her back straight. Mrs. Weasley was looking frightened, and I was thrilled beyond words at it. I wanted to step in terribly bad, but I wanted Fleur to finally say everything she had been holding in for so long. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she finished fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her. I had to fight the urge to cheer when she started dabbing Bill's wounds. It was amazing, at her touch you could actually see Bill's face relax. He no longer looked to be in pain, he was even leaning into her gentle, loving touch.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," Mrs. Weasley said, causing me to jump a little and move my eyes back to her. "has a very beautiful tiara - goblin-made - which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," Fleur said, her lip wavering."I am sure zat will be lovely." And then Mrs. Weasley grabbed her in a hug, and both were crying. Finally, Mrs. Weasley realized that Fleur loved her son. Finally she excepted the veela as more than a pretty face.

She accepted her as a daughter.

-  
Everything was suspended. The lessons were stopped, the exams suspended. People poured in from everywhere for the funeral, every witch and wizard in the world seemed to show up. All wanted to show their respect for who had been the greatest wizard. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I spent all of the time before the funeral together. Several students were sent home before it, but most stayed. We all wanted to say good bye to our headmaster, the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever had.

Harry told us about the locket, that it was a fake and that Dumbledore had told him to find and destroy the rest. He, Harry, actually thought that Ron and I wouldn't go with him. Actually thought that we would let him go on his own. Silly boy, how could he ever think we'd leave him? We promised to stick by him through thick and thin, no matter what the end. What more, I knew of several other people who would be more than determined to see things through to the end. Did he really think Sirius and Lupin would let him go off completely alone and unattended? For that matter, did he think that every single Weasley wouldn't be willing to follow him?

No matter what, I knew one thing for dead certain. I would not leave Harry to face Voldmort alone, no matter what the cost. All I had to do now was make sure my parents would be safe. I'd have to make sure that they would be alright if, if I didn't come back. I'd have to wipe their memories and give them a new identity.

I'd never done anything harder in my life. It took all of my strength to wipe their memories. Watching them pack up, oblivious to the fact that they had a daughter, that I was their daughter, was the worst thing I've ever felt. No pain had ever compared.

I arrived at the Burrow at the end of June. I was crying openly as I neared the house, unable to see through the never ceasing tears. George was the first to see me. He ran out of the house and grabbed me, pulling me into his strong arms and comforting me as I wept. Him and Ron were the only two I had told about my plan. He murmured comforting words to me as he held me, patting my hair and stroking my back.

"It was so much harder than I thought it'd be." I said, my voice breaking as I spoke. He held me tighter as I heard more footsteps near.

"You are so strong, I'd have never been able to." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh 'Mione." A voice said to my left, and then I felt Ron's lanky arms hug me too. A moment later Ginny and Fred joined in, and George, Ron and them surrounded me, wrapping me in a cocoon of love and safety. I got a grip on myself and managed to still my tears. I pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at them all gratefully. Together we walked into the house, each of us arm in arm.

As I ate dinner that night at the over crowded table I let my gaze linger over each face. This was every bit as much my family as my parents were. This was the reason we could win the war. We had something Voldmort only ever dreamt of, something he didn't even realize was a factor. We had love, and trust, and hope. We had each other. The faith that we could pull each other through, that we could overcome anything together. We would never stop fighting, we would never betray each other.

That's why Harry would be able to beat Voldemort. Because he'd know he wasn't alone, know he would have someone to help him. Voldemort couldn't trust anyone, and in the end, that would be his downfall.

In the end, it would be because of Love.


	50. Chapter 50

Mrs. Weasley was killing me.

I mean, she was having me give the chickens a bath in an attempt to actually keep me busy. You cannot bathe a chicken, it does not work well at all. They get mad and vicious, you get wet and cut. No one wins and you have to clean up the coop after your disastrous (and insane) efforts.

She wasn't trying to keep me busy because she was worried I was bored at the Burrow, I was very far from it. What with Tonks and Remus having gotten married, and Fleur's upcoming marriage, it was positively exciting. No, she was keeping me busy for very, very different reasons. All I wanted to do was spend some time alone with George, and make plans with Ron. That was all, just a date or two, and a moment alone with my second best friend. Merlin's beard, the woman was having none of it though. She had me and Ron constantly doing crazy chores, and poor George had to constantly work at the shop because of the quickly approaching school year. I hadn't even gotten to tell George (and by extension, Fred, because there was no way I would ask George to keep a secret from his twin) about the Horcruxes. I had asked Harry for permission to fill him in, insisting we could use some more minds and he had agreed to let me. All I needed now was a moment to tell him, which looked extremely unlikely.

It was July 15, I had been at the Burrow for 16 days and I hadn't gotten to go on one date with my boyfriend, the woman's own son. You'd think that would get me one night off, but no, it most certainly did not. She was determined that Ron and I would have no free time, intent on keeping us from making any sort of plans.

I was having to wash dishes right now. We'd had most of the Order over for dinner again tonight, so there was an indecent amount of them. I could have zipped through them by simply using a little magic, but I didn't want to know what else she'd assign me to, and I really didn't mind doing the dishes too much.

I was just putting a bowl onto the drying rack, wondering how I had become so trapped in Mrs. Weasley's schemes, when someone pulled the dish from my hand.

I started momentarily before a smile stole over my lips. "Hi George." I whispered as he came up next to me. He grinned down at me, the large toothy smile that made me weak in the knees and want more than anything to snog him senseless. He grabbed a bowl out the sink and washed it off, handing it to me when he was finished so I could dry it off. We did that for a while, washing and drying dishes, he told me jokes and pranks they had pulled, and I laughed, loud and carefree. I was just enjoying the fact that we had each other's company.

"Do you remember the last time we washed dishes together?" George asked suddenly. I froze momentarily before placing the plate next to the bowls.

"The last time we washed together was when you asked me to date you." I said, a reminiscent smile lighting my face as I recalled the way he had asked me.

"Who would have thought, a year and a half of dating later I'd have trouble getting you out for a date?" He said, chuckling as he handed me another plate. I giggled myself before glancing over my shoulder to make sure Mrs. Weasley was nowhere near us. I set the plate down and turned to face him. He looked over at me, raising his eyebrow. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I also remember wanting to snog you senseless at the way you smiled when I said yes." I whispered to him before rocking forward onto my tip toes and smothering him in a kiss. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it eagerly as his arms found their way around my waist. We broke off a few minutes later, breathing heavily and happily. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, letting out a happy, satisfied, sigh.

"It has been far too long since we have done that." He said, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. A happy grin stole across my face and an idea occurred to me.

"How do you feel about a jail break?" I asked, grinning mischievously. His eyes popped open, alert and excited.

"Do tell."

"I'd much rather show." I said coyly, unwrapping my arms from his neck and stepping back. I took my wand out of my back pocket and waved it at the sink. The dishes flew around, cleaning themselves before settling back into the pantry. Once satisfied that I had done the spell correctly I turned back to George and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

He smiled eagerly, gripping my hand tightly. He snuck to the back door, pulling me along behind him gently, and opened it. We walked out the door slowly, shutting it softly so as not to make any noise, and then we ran across the yard to the trees that surrounded the lake. We didn't stop running until we were right in front of the lake, surrounded by trees and completely alone. We had done it, we'd escaped unnoticed, and we were free! I fell to the ground laughing in jubilation, out of breath and excited. It was exhilarating, being out in the open air alone with George, not having to worry that Mrs. Weasley was going to come around the corner and catch us.

George was standing in front of me, a smile on his handsome face as he saw my obvious excitement. A wild, wonderful idea occurred to me and I spoke without giving it any further thought.

"Let's go swimming." I said, standing up and shedding my robes. I was wearing a pair of shorts and an old t shirt underneath, so I was perfectly suited to swimming. George stared at me for a moment, his eyebrows raised and a look of surprise on his face before his smile reappeared, larger and more excited than before. He shook off his robes and pulled his Gryffindor t shirt off after it, exposing his chest to my very appreciative gaze. Another smile stole across his face at my open ogling and he reached for his belt, undoing it and dropping his jeans. He now stood facing me, completely bare save for his bright blue boxers. A giggle escaped me at the sight of his big grin, his excitement making me feel light.

At the sound of my giggle he stepped forward, making me pause. An evil grin stole his lips, and he ran for me, grabbing me up in his strong arms and tossing me over his shoulder. I squealed as he turned around and ran for the water, stopping at the edge before jumping into the deep lake and pulling me with him. The frigid water covered me head to foot, and I had to fight back a scream as he pulled me under. I had not expected it to feel that cold in July. I broke away from George and pushed myself to the surface, coughing a bit and mock glaring at him as he broke the surface next to me.

"You are going to pay for that." I said, already growing used to the temperature of the water. Then, without further warning, I lunged at him. George let out a loud laugh and tried to swim away, but it was too late, I had him in my grip. I pulled myself closer to him, splashing him with one hand while I wrapped my other arm around him. He laughed loud and boyishly, making me grin all the wider as I continued to assault him with splashes. He splashed me back, using both his arms to attack me, causing me to splutter and laugh just as loud as he was.

George's laugh was intoxicating, it made me feel light and airy, while making me want to snog him senseless at the same time. The feel of his bare chest against my arm also was making me distracted, and his hair, all wet and stringy, seemed to call to my fingers, begging to be felt and played with.

I moved my arm from around his waist to his neck, gripping him tightly as he tried to escape my hold. I moved my legs from the lake floor and wrapped them around his waist, holding onto him even tighter as I looked into his vivid eyes. He stopped laughing when my eyes locked onto his and he grew quiet, his face growing still, love and tenderness filling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, holding onto me in the chest deep lake water. I closed the distance between our faces and kissed him hard. George returned the kiss with just as much passion, just as much need. We hadn't kissed like this in a long time, his birthday if I remembered right. We'd been too busy, and always in front of people. He moved one hand from my waist, moving it up to my head, holding me securely and pressing our faces closer together as though he were trying to merge us. He held onto my waist with one hand, holding me up and close to him.

This was what I had been wanting most these last few months, just to be with George. To hold him, to hug him, to kiss him, to let him know how much he meant to me-to let him know how much I loved him before I left with Harry. Because if something happened to me and I died with out ever letting him know just how very much I loved him, just how very much he meant to me, I'd never forgive myself. My emotions became too much to bear as I held him in my arms, and I began to cry. Great big tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks, wetting my face even more. George didn't notice at first, probably thinking it was just the water from the lake, but he did notice after a minute.

"Hermione!" He gasped, breaking the kiss and staring at me with clear worry. He moved his hand from the back of my head to my cheeks, brushing the tears off as he looked at me with tender care and love. "What's wrong?"

I actually started to weep, I couldn't stop. I dropped my legs from around his waist and moved my arms to his chest, holding him in a tight hug as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Love," he said, rubbing my back and holding me tight. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared!" I answered honestly, pulling back so I could look him in the eyes.

"What about?" He asked his voice tight with worry.

"About the upcoming war. Dumbledore gave Harry a mission." And I proceeded to tell him everything I knew. He didn't interrupt, just listening and holding me as I spoke, his strong arms making me feel safe, secure.

"You want to go off with Harry and Ron to hunt these things?" He asked when I finished, his voice and face going blank. I nodded my head slowly, feeling fearful at his lack of emotion.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to just let you disappear?" he asked quietly, putting his hand against my cheek, stroking my face with his thumb. My eyelids fluttered at the touch and I leaned into it, savoring the feel of his warm hand against my cool cheek. "You have to know that I'll follow you, I couldn't do anything else."

"What about Harry?" I asked softly, though I desperately wanted him to come with me.

"He'll need the help. He's like another little brother to me, I'd hate to see him in danger too." He pulled me closer to him, holding me firmly as he continued. "He'll need all the help he can get. Fred and I won't tell anyone what you are planning, but we will come with you. He'll accept us; we won't give him a choice."

"Oh George," I whispered as he held me. I couldn't even think of any words to describe what his promise meant to me. The thought of having him with me was wonderful, better than I could have ever hoped. I looked up into his eyes and let myself get lost in there depths before I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled me closer to him, holding me tight as he deepened the kiss. We went at each other, I ran my hands up and down his back, letting my nails lightly scratch him, earning myself a moan from him. He ran his hands up and down my side, stopping at my waist. My shirt had risen up a little, leaving my waist bare, and he laid his hands on the skin. My mind went hazy at the feel, and I kissed him even harder. He ran his hand up slowly, pushing my shirt up further. I didn't try and stop him, I wanted him to continue. I needed him desperately right now, and I couldn't refuse him myself.

He broke the kiss off, his lips swollen and his eyes dark as he looked down at me. He was holding my shirt, looking at me questioningly. I gave my head the slightest nod and he continued, pulling the t shirt up and off of me. He tossed it over his shoulder where it sunk into the lake. I wasn't paying attention though; I was far too self conscious. I'd never been this exposed to a boy before, and I was worried about what he would think. My arms moved up unconsciously, crossing and blocking my bra covered chest from George's gaze. He moved his hands to my arms, gently pulling them down as he locked his gaze with me.

"Don't," he whispered his voice low and husky. I shivered at the sound of it and allowed my arms to drop. He moved closer to me, running his hands down my arms, not touching me yet.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, "perfect."

Perfect? I'd never been called perfect, that was a first for me.

He didn't give me time to retort, he pulled me back to him, holding me tight and pressing me against his chest. I gasped at the feel of the skin on skin contact, instantly feeling a flood of warmth fill me. He raised my chin gently, tracing the contour of my jaw before claiming me in another heated kiss. He ran his hands up my back, lighting a trail of fire as he touched the newly exposed flesh. I kissed him hard, feeling myself grow warmer as he moved his hands up my side finally settling on the fabric of my bra. My heart beat tripled and my breathing grew ragged at the feel.

"George?" a familiar voice called from the trees. I squealed in surprise and dove under the water, grabbing at my shirt that had fallen somewhere behind George. I resurfaced a moment later, holding the soaking wet material to my chest as I turned to look at Fred. He was bright red when he saw me and quickly averted his eyes.

"Umm, Mum's looking for you two." He said, trying not to laugh as I hid behind George.

Yes, Mrs. Weasley was definitely killing me.

_A/N: okay, were getting more serious relationship wise, and we are about to seriously change the story. I haven't done any truly major change up to this point, but get ready for one more of a change after the wedding. I hope no one thinks I'm making Hermione out of character, and please let me know if you think I am!_


	51. Chapter 51

It had been seven days since my late night adventure with George, and we hadn't had any alone time since. I hated this! I was constantly having to sit by George, but I couldn't touch him, hold him, kiss him. Darn it, I wanted to smother him but Mrs. Weasley had come down even harder on me since we'd snuck out, and she was constantly keeping her eyes on me. It was maddening.

Now though, that was the least of my worries. Moody, who had taken over running the Order since Dumbledore's death, had called an emergency meeting for tonight, and nearly everyone was attending. Everyone including Ron and myself. We all gathered into the living room of the Burrow, the adults taking the chairs and everyone else sitting on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Fletcher, Fred, George, Ron, and myself were all here.I was sitting in between George and Ron, feeling extremely nervous.

"I've called you all together tonight because there have been some changes to the plan to picking up Potter." Moody barked out, causing me to jump and scoot in closer to George. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, warming me up and calming me down.

"We're going to pick him up this Sunday night, but it won't be the aurors. It'll be all of us." He growled out. Everyone grew perfectly still, he now had our complete attention. "Fourteen of us are going to get him. We're going to fly him out, but we're not going to be ourselves. We'll have seven Harry's flying out of Little Whinging.

"We'll use polyjuice potion to change six of us into Harry, and then we'll fly out, separated into pairs, and head for different safe houses. We'll then meet back here by the use of port keys." He stopped and looked at all of us, letting his eye linger over each of us.

"Now, we're not going to make any of you do anything, we need 12 volunteers, I'm one."

I took a deep breath, looking down at my lap as I thought of everything that had happened to me in the last six years. I'd been attacked by a three headed dog, mauled by a troll, attacked by a basilisk, tricked by a rat, hunted by a werewolf, fought in two battles, and illegally tortured. Nearly none of it would have happened if I hadn't known Harry.

If I hadn't known Harry though, I never would have known what it was like to have a true friend. A friend I could tell anything, a friend I could trust to do anything for me. I wouldn't have the best boyfriend in the world. I wouldn't have been able to defend myself in a battle. I wouldn't realize that there was indeed something worth fighting for. Having finished my inner dialogue I lifted my head and looked around the room. there were only two hands not raised.

I didn't raise my hand.

I already had, the minute he asked. I hadn't even hesitated. I couldn't, Harry was my best friend, and I'd do anything for him. Honestly, I'd probably risk my life for everyone in this room. Some of them I already had.

"Good, good." Moody said, looking at all of us. "Okay, pairs," he barked. "Arthur, Remus, Bill, Hagrid, Kingsley, Tonks, and myself will all be leads. Fred!" He growled, causing Fred and George to sit up even straighter. "You'll be with Arthur. George," I felt myself grow tense at the sound of his name. "You'll be with Remus." George nodded at Remus, looking relieved. "Hermione, your with Kingsley; Ron, and Tonks; Fleur with Bill; Sirius with me. Harry will be riding with Hagrid. Questions?"

Hands went up all over the place, and a long series of questions followed. By the end of it, we knew every detail of the plan. It was well after midnight before we were finished though.

"Can I talk to you really quick?" George asked, pulling me away from the leaving Order members. I nodded my head yes, like I ever would have told him no. He pulled me into the kitchen before pulling me into a hidden space beneath the stairs. George laid his hands on my shoulders, a odd look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice wavering with worry. I hated seeing George look anything but happy, anything but a smile looked foreign on his face. He stared at me, the odd look still on his face, before he raised his hand from my shoulder and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hermione," he whispered, his voice constricted, "I love you." He choked before pulling me into a crushing hug. I held onto him, pressing my cheek against his chest.

"I love you too George." I said softly, meaning it more than ever.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." He said, pulling back and looking down at me. I nodded my head, staring at him with wide eyes. Then, without thought, I leaned forward and closed the distance between our faces, claiming his lips in a kiss. George returned it with just as much desire, pushing me up against the wall and pressing his body flush against mine. He deepened the kiss, making me light headed at the feel of his need for me. I held him tighter, running my hand through his hair as he continued to kiss me hard. I needed air, and badly, but I couldn't stop the kiss, I didn't want to. George was the one who finally did, pulling away from me before moving to kiss my neck.

"George?" I questioned, moaning slightly as he peppered kiss along my neck. I was confused, I was enjoying the kiss but I was worried about his actions. George rarely lost his cool control with me, with anyone, but he definitely had now and that worried me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling away and looking down at me ashamed. Sorry? I hadn't meant to convene that message at all, I was anything but sorry.

"Don't be, Love." I said simply. "What's wrong? You're worried about something." I said, running my hand along his cheek. He swallowed deeply at the contact.

"no-nothing." He lied, but I decided not to press him. He'd tell me when he was ready.

"Where am I going to put everybody?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, looking around the kitchen in dismay. It was July 26th, tomorrow we'd go pick up Harry. Tonight though, everyone who was picking him up was staying here, and there was no where near enough room. George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and myself were in the kitchen with a frazzled Mrs. Weasley, trying to figure out how we would house all these extra people.

"Why don't we just sleep in the living room?" Fred finally asked.

"Huh?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, turning from the stove to Fred. "The living room?"

"Yeah, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself can bring down some blankets and just stay in there. That way Remus and Tonks can have our old room, Kingsley can have Percy's room, Moody can have Ginny's room, Sirius can use Ron's room, and Hagrid's sleeping outside so everyone's covered." He explained, making it sound easy and obvious. It was a good idea, and could be loads of fun.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her son critically, going over the arrangement in her mind. Apparently she couldn't find any problems with it because she nodded her head in agreement. So it was decided, the adults could have the bedrooms, and the rest of us would have a sleepover in the living room. Sounded like a lot of fun to me. It might help me deal with the nerves I felt about tomorrow. Ginny and I ran upstairs to grab our blankets and change into our pajamas. Mine consisted of soft, worn, cotton shorts and a old t shirt that had an advertisement for droobles blowing gum on the front. We grabbed an extra set of clothes for tomorrow and then left our room, leaving it for Moody's use.

We met the rest of the boys downstairs throwing our blankets and pillows into the pile they had made.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the room with a tray of hot chocolate. "I want you all to go to sleep at a respectable time. You have a lot to do tomorrow and I don't want you all too tired to do anything." She eyed George and me critically for a moment, sending another silent message. _Don't do anything in front of my baby_ she seemed to be saying. I nodded my head, putting on my best innocent expression.

"Very well, have fun and sleep tight." She said, walking out of the room before heading for the stairs. We all watched her leave in silence.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Fred asked, a huge grin on his face once she reached the stairs. We all smiled and joined in the game. When we finally decided to turn in for the night, it was growing dangerously near one. We laid all about the room. Ginny took the couch, while Ron took the other. Fred and George both lay on the floor, transfiguring two pillows into fluffy mattress. I debated where I should sleep for a moment before scooting my own transfigured pillow over to George. He smiled softly when I scooted over to him, turning on his side so he could face me.

"Would you mind braiding my hair?" I asked softly, feeling silly. He probably didn't want to, probably didn't even know how.

A huge grin stole across his features and he sat up. He pulled me so that I was sitting in between his legs and fingered my hair gently. I leaned my head back into his touch, surprised at just how good it felt to have him touch my hair like this. He gently braided it, using such tender care not to pull my hair that it made me marvel. I hadn't known such large calloused hands could be so soft and delicate. He finished the braid and gently laid it on my shoulder, moving to give my neck a swift kiss, causing me to moan lightly. Everyone else was already asleep, so it was just the two of us, still, I didn't want to wake anyone up by being too loud.

I turned around and fixed my pillow, laying it right next to his. He lay back down, indicating that I should do the same. I laid down facing him, staring at his eyes, trying to memorize every detail of him. He stared at me, his eyes tender and soft.

"I' m scared." I finally admitted, whispering my confession so that only he could hear it. He smiled softly and brought his arm up to my face, gently tracing the contours of my jaw with his long fingers.

"I know, I am too." He whispered, his voice soft and barely there. Even so, the sound of it still caused me to feel calmer. He allowed his hand to trail down my cheek, across my neck and down my arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I'd have given anything to be alone with him in that moment just so that I could kiss him senseless. We were laying about a foot apart, I was too scared to close the gap between us, I didn't want him to think I was too forward. He must have sensed my hesitation though because he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me nearer, keeping his eyes locked firmly on mine. When we were pressed next to each other I still laid perfectly still, unsure what to do.

"Just relax." George said, wrapping his arm more securely around my waist. I listened to him and let myself relax into his hold. I left one hand pressed flat against his chest and moved the other one across his waist, marveling at how strong and secure he felt even now. I fell asleep leaning into him, feeling safe and warm.

I woke up early the next day, feeling deliciously warm. I was lying on my side facing in the opposite direction I had last night. A warm arm was draped over my waist, and his hand was splayed across my stomach . He was pulling me into his chest and I didn't mind at all. I held his arm in my hand, running my fingers along his. I felt him stir behind me and smiled softly, turning to look over my shoulder at him. He was blinking away his sleepiness, smiling at me. I turned around in his loose hold, running one hand up his chest while I draped the other one across his waist.

"Sleep well?" I asked quietly, marveling that he could look so handsome even after having just woken up. He nodded his head, letting his eyes run around the room. apparently satisfied with what he found he returned his gaze to mine.

"Ready for today?" he asked softly, running his hand up and down my arm. I nodded my head slowly, I was as ready as I would ever be. Who knew what today would bring, I just hoped we all would make it away safe. I couldn't imagine losing anyone who was coming, they were all my friends, all far too important to me to lose. I'd just have to make sure that we all came home safely. We'd have a celebration tonight, celebrating the fact that Voldemort hadn't been able to keep us from saving Harry.


	52. Chapter 52

The day passed by agonizingly quick. We went over the plan hundreds of times, so that we all had every detail memorized by the time we were to take off. We would be using disillusionment charms to fly most of the way to Harry's house, flying with our partners so that we could get used to their style. Everyone was painfully quiet as we climbed onto our various flying devices, mine was a Thestral, which I could now see unfortunately. The actual journey there would have been extremely boring had I not been so scared. I was terrified that something would go wrong, that this plan wouldn't work. I could hardly bear the thought of losing anyone who was coming with us, but the idea of losing George, Ron, Harry, or Fred was terrible, I'd almost rather die than lose any of them. George was just as tense as I was, though he had far more reason. Nearly his entire family was coming, Fred, Ron, Bill, Arthur, and the rest would be aiding in our escape.

It was dark by the time we finally arrived. I had never been to Harry's house before, but I would have recognized it from anywhere. It was exactly as Harry had described. We landed with a loud bang, probably from Hagrid's bike, and proceeded to disillusion ourselves as Harry stepped out the back door, a huge smile lighting his face.

I ran up to him and grasped him in a crushing hug as everyone else ran up to join our greetings. Hagrid was the first to speak, probably unaware that Harry didn't know about the change of plan.

"All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?" He asked, beaming down at Harry. Harry nodded his head eagerly, practically glowing with excitement.

"Definitely," he said, looking at all of us. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"

"Change of plan," Moody growled, pulling his bulging sacks into the house. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it." Harry led the way into the kitchen, chattering excitedly with everyone. I found myself cheering up, it was such a relief to see him alright. Sirius had already wrapped his arm around Harry, looking decidedly cheerier. He'd been awfully upset to discover that Harry would be riding with Hagrid, but he couldn't argue with the logic.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said from where she had jumped up on top of the washing machine. She wiggled her hand at him, showing her new wedding ring. Remus blushed from her side, glaring when Sirius laughed and patted him on the back.

"You got married?" Harry questioned, looking completely winded.

"Yep!" Sirius said, letting out a loud, barking laugh. "The old dog finally did it." There was a sparkle of happiness in his eye as he looked at his best friend. Remus rolled his eye, smiling some despite himself.

"Ha ha, Sirius." He said, shaking his head at Sirius's awful joke before turning back to Harry. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet." He finished, looking embarrassed.

"That's brilliant, congrat –" Harry started, but was interrupted by Moody.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," He roared over the chatter. The kitchen grew painfully silent and the nervousness from earlier returned. I moved next to George and wrapped my arm around his waist, relaxing a small bit when he put his arm around my shoulder. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely." Moody paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"I don't –" Harry started to interrupt, but Moody was having none of it.

"The Trace, the Trace!" He barked, his magical eye whizzing around in its socket. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is  
going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters.

"We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that Harry agreed with Pius. I had too at first. Things definitely didn't seem to be going our way at all. He wouldn't like our plan at all.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike

"Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions;" Moody continued, finally getting to the core of our plan. " when you come of age, or" – Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen – "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"

Harry nodded, still looking completely baffled and concerned. A small smile stole across my face despite myself. He'd lose it when he heard the quintessential part of our plan. I'd probably have to rip the hairs from his head myself.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen. The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea."

"Yeah," Harry said, but his eyes told a different story. He still looked like he thought we were all crazy.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?" Moody asked, finally finished, but he'd left out the most important part of our plan. Harry brought it up, and then Moody lowered the boom.

Harry's eyes grew ridiculously large when he saw the polyjuice potion in Moody's hand.

"No!" he said loudly. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," I said, sighing slightly as I looked at my best friend. Couldn't he just let us rescue him? It wasn't like we were just going to pack up our bags and leave because he said no. We were all just as stubborn as him.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives - !" Harry said angrily, his eyes wild with horror at the idea.

"—because it's the first time for all of us," Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes. I laughed quietly at his comment, not bothering to hide my grin. Harry just got angrier.

"This is different, pretending to be me –" Harry said, trying to regain the lead. He was looking around desperately, pleading with us to join his side. As if, we were getting him out of here tonight safely, he was the most important one. We'd knock him out if we had to.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," Fred piped up, standing straighter. "Imagine if  
something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

I smiled and fought another giggle. Harry didn't look amused.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." He said, looking as though he really thought that fact would stop us. Was he really that naïve? There were 13 of us against him, he wouldn't stand a prayer.

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," George said, sighing dramatically and causing me to chuckle yet again. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," Fred continued, fighting a smile.

"Funny," Harry said angrily, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," Moody growled "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and  
they're all prepared to take the risk. Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need –" Harry once again interjected. This time, Moody lost his patience.

"No need? With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

Oh god, Harry glanced right at me and I felt myself flush. George tensed beside me as did Ron and Fred. Moody had no idea that Voldemort could indeed split himself, and already had. Harry averted his eyes from me, a light flush coloring his own cheeks.

"So, Potter – some of your hair, if you please." Moody finished, completely unaware at how tense half the room had just gotten.

Glaring at all of us, Harry moved his hand to his hair and pulled out a hank. Moody took the hairs and dropped them into the polyjuice. It bubbled and frothed before it turned a beautifully bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," I said without thinking. George let out a loud, clear, laugh and I blushed, aware of how silly that sounded. "Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion tasted like bogies." I said, trying to explain, no one bought it, they just smiled at me.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," Moody commanded. George, Fred, Ron, Fleur, Sirius and I lined up by the sink, grabbed a cup and held it out for Moody to fill.

"Altogether, then …" Moody said once he filled each of our glasses. We glanced at each other before tipping our glasses back. A terrible, familiar, pain filled me and I felt myself grow taller and become stretched. I gained parts, lost parts, my vision grew terrible and I felt my hair shrink.

I took a deep breath, feeling disoriented and shaken as I turned to see how the others were doing. George was turned towards Fred and they were both looking at each other in surprise. "Wow – we're identical!" They said together, I let out a giggle despite myself laughing even harder when Fleur caught her reflection in the microwave.

"Bah," she said, touching her face in horror, "Bill, don't look at me – I'm 'ideous."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," Moody said, pointing to the larger bag. "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack." I moved to the sack and grabbed out a change of clothes, feeling grateful that it wasn't my real body I was showing as I stripped down.

"Good," Moody barked when we were all dressed and luggage laden in front of him. "The pairs will be as follows: Sirius will be traveling with me, by broom; Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," Was Fred's instant reply. I shook my head as he continued. "Can't you even tell  
us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –"

"He's lying." I piped up, smacking him on the arm. "He's Fred," I indicated the Harry I'd just smacked and then spun around and pointed to the Harry behind me. "That's George." Everyone was looking at me in surprise as George nodded his head that he was George.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed, a smile lighting his (err, Harry's) face. "How can you still tell us apart even when we're Harry?"

"Oh," I said, blushing as I realized everyone, even Moody, was watching me. God, this could be seriously embarrassing. It would show just how much attention I paid to George Weasley.

"It's the way you stand." I said, my voice growing squeaky. "You like to put your weight on your right foot, Fred puts his on his left. I think you two do it because you're always standing together, standing that way makes it where you don't bump each other."

"Okay," Moody said, gaining control back. I was blushing hard and missing my hair desperately. I used to be able to hide behind it, now my face was completely exposed.

" George," he pointed to the right twin, "you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to him and draped her arm across his shoulders. She looked at him tenderly with a loving smile. It looked so out of place on Harry that I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral –"

I smiled gratefully at Kingsley and he nodded his head back at me. I hated flying, he knew that and had agreed to go by Thestral so I'd be more comfortable.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" Tonks said excitedly. Ron smiled back at her before turning towards Harry.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" Hagrid asked, looking a little anxious.  
"We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on …" Moody said, glancing around the room and doing a quick head count. I nodded my head and grasped my luggage before I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see George smiling at me.

"I'd give you a kiss good bye, but it'd be kinda of weird seeing as we're both Harry." I smiled at that and set my luggage down, wrapping my much longer arms around his body.

"I love you George." I said softly, squeezing him tight. He returned the gesture murmuring the same words into my ear.

"I'll see you back at the Burrow." He said, letting go and stepping up to Remus. I nodded my head, tears filling my eyes as I walked towards Kingsley. I would see George at the Burrow. The sense of foreboding I had was nothing. Everyone would be fine. Trelawney herself had said it, I didn't have any divination in me. George would be all right, we would all be alright. Nothing bad would happen, I was feeling nervous for no reason.

It's amazing how unconvincing your own voice can sound.


	53. Chapter 53

We all rushed outside, securing our luggage and mounting our flying objects. I had Kingsley's help climbing onto the Thestral as it was so much bigger than me and I wasn't used to operating my new body yet.

"Good luck, everyone," Moody shouted, looking at each of us in turn. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE." On three the thestral kicked off and swooped into the air. I clutched Kingsley's robes, tears filling my eyes as the ground disappeared beneath me. My limbs froze and I started to hyperventilate as we rose even higher in the air. This was a really, really bad time to be feeling frightened of heights. God only knew what we were going to find when we left the protection of Harry's house. I needed to get a grip on myself.

I didn't have to even try. The minute we rose above the house spells started exploding all around us. I let out a scream of terror and began throwing shields up around us as Kingsley returned fire. Thank Merlin the Thestral knew where it was going. It never hesitated as it flew, dodging spells and snapping at nearby flyers. I used every spell I could think of, but they kept coming.

Then, things got so very much worse.

I hit a death eater with a stunner, and he fell off his broom, none of his friends bothered to help him. I was turning around to fire another stunner at another death eater, when I saw _him_. Voldemort himself was beside us, and he was flying without a broom. Panic seized me and I started throwing spells at him wildly. I closed my eyes tight, and hundreds of memories started flashing through my mind. The first time I saw Harry and Ron on the train; them saving me from the troll; Ron being attacked by the queen on that giant chess board; George comforting me when both Harry and Ron were late for second year; Harry's face when I got released from the hospital after the basilisk; the first time I saw crookshanks; the look of joy on Harry's face when he found out Sirius was on our side; the elation I felt at watching him fly free; the fun I had at the world cup; the wonder of watching when the fight with the dragon; the night I washed George's hand; the night he asked me to go out with him; our first kiss; our first dance; the night he told me he loved me; the marvel of knowing I loved him. All my happiest memories flashed through my mind in a second, and I found myself growing brave at the feel of them. I focused on my favorite, last Christmas when we had played a game of exploding snap with every one, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Bill, even Sirius and Remus had joined in. It was there smiling and laughing selves that I thought of when I stared Voldemort in the eye and fired every last spell I knew at him.

He threw his head back with a wild laugh before firing a jet of blue flames at us. Kingsley bellowed some spell I had never heard of and the flames disappeared. Voldemort looked enraged, but then he froze, his slitted eyes growing eager. He laughed again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I let out an exhilarated cry before firing at another death eater. I don't know how, but Kingsley and I had survived. Against all odds we were still here. Kingsley and the thestral apparently shared my jubilation, because they fought harder and flew faster. We decided against heading for the safe house-we'd already missed the port key anyway. We flew straight to the Burrow instead.

We landed in the yard with a jarring thud, and I fell off the thestral, landing on shaky feet. My own body was returning, I was shrinking and my hair was growing, causing me to feel extremely disoriented. A strong, rough, hand grabbed me and spun me around. I blinked and felt a wand shoved at my throat.

"What did George Weasley teach Hermione Granger in her fifth year?" Kingsley's deep voice questioned me, his eyes dark and his face set.

"Nonverbal spells." I stuttered, feeling shocked and worried. "Why are you asking?" I questioned, my eyes wide.

"We've been betrayed." He said simply, straightening up and releasing me. He turned towards the house, two figures were emerging from it. We walked towards Remus and Harry, feeling elated to see at least a few of my friends were all right. If Remus was here that meant George was too, he was safe! Tears of relief filled my eyes as we reached the two of them.

Kingsley reached them first, he withdrew his wand and pointed it straight at Remus's heart. "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!" He demanded.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" Remus answered calmly, apparently having come to the same conclusion as Kingsley. Kingsley turned his wand to Harry but Remus stopped him.

"All right, all right!" Kinglsey replied, stowing his wand away. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

Something wasn't right, were was George? Why wasn't he outside? Why wasn't he waiting for me? Warning bells were going off in my head, but I pushed them aside. They'd tell me if George was hurt, they all knew how I felt about him.

So why was Harry avoiding my gaze?

"So it seems," Remus replied, a dark look on his face. "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harry's."

"Small comfort!" Kingsley snarled. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George, and me." A sigh of relief escaped me at George's name. Harry's eyes flew to me before promptly returning to Remus, a look of guilt on his face.

Oh god no, it couldn't be.

"What happened to you" Remus asked Kingsley. I was barely listening, I was staring at Harry, mentally begging him to look at me.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled off, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can –"

"Fly," Harry said, still not looking at me. "I saw him too, he came after Hagrid and me."

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" Kingsley said, "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," Remus answered.

I didn't care about any of this at the moment. My terrible feelings from earlier were rising up again. I needed to see George.

"What happened to you, Remus? Where's George?" Kingsley asked, I nodded my head, Harry still wouldn't look at me. I looked past him to the house, and I saw it.

A trail of blood leading into the living room.

"He lost an ear," Remus said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"lost an - ?" I repeated, swaying on my feet. Harry was by my side in a second, grabbing me before I could fall. I pushed him away unthinkingly, already running towards the door. George, I had to get to him. All that blood, not George, no!

The house was painfully quiet as I made my way to the living room. If George were alright it wouldn't be quiet, he'd have them laughing. My vision spun before my eyes but I kept going, stopping only when I saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny leaning over a couch. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't see him, all I could see was a trail of blood leading to the couch and a pile of bloody rags laying on the table beside Mrs. Weasley. I stood there for an endless heartbeat, unable to find the strength to move forward and see George. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't move forward and see if he was dea-see if he was not alright.

I suddenly knew why Fleur had shook when she saw Bill lying on the hospital bed in Hogwarts. She'd been forced to consider her life without Bill, just like I was now being forced to consider what my life would be like without George. I'd lose my love, the light of my life. I'd lose my laughter. How would I go on if George wasn't alright? How would I face tomorrow, or any other day, without him?

A warm hand wrapped around my shoulders and I didn't have to look to know it was Harry. He helped me take a step forward, murmuring something to me. I took the step forward, swaying dangerously, and looked down at George.

He was deathly pale and covered in blood. His freckles stood out darkly against his ashen skin and his lips were pale. The blood was all coming from one spot though, from a gaping hole where his ear had once been. Harry had let go off me when I saw George, handing Mrs. Weasley some sort of item she'd requested, but I must have made some sort of noise to alert him because he caught me before I could fall. I sunk to the floor, supported by his arms, and buried my face in my hands, weeping openly. George, he'd been hurt, so much blood, never the same, might not make it… My thoughts were a jumbled mess, unable to be fixed.

"How is he?" Harry asked, knowing I wasn't able to.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could've been so much worse . . . . He's alive." Mrs. Weasley replied, and the last two words made my heart clench. I dropped my hands and scooted closer to the couch, clenching George's hand in my own.

The others kept talking, but I could no longer hear them, I was stuck on the fact that George was alive and would be alright. Who cared if he lost an ear, he'd be alright!

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, but I barely heard it. I was staring at George, too stunned to do anything. He was aright, I couldn't believe it.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know  
what's good for you!" Mr. Weasley's voice rang out. Fred, Fred would be with him. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand and scooted up, giving Fred room to stand by the couch with me.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

A warm body came next to me and dropped to its knees. I glanced over my shoulder for a second and saw it was Fred, he looked almost as bad as George. He reached beside me and grabbed George's other hand. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, holding on to him as he held me. A moment later, George moved his head towards the two of us. I sucked in a quick breath, my heart clenching as George blinked his blue eyes.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley whispered as he gazed around the room.. Tears filled my eyes again and began to fall freely as his fingers groped for the side of his head. His eyes closed again when his hand felt the missing ear.

"Saintlike," was his murmured reply to his mum's question. Saintlike? What did he mean? Was something wrong? Fred must have felt the same.

"What's wrong with him?" He croaked beside me, I couldn't speak through the lump in my throat. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," George repeated, opening his eyes again and grinning at Fred before glancing at me. His eyes flooded with relief before widening in what looked like horror. He quickly moved his eyes back to Fred's. "You see. . . I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

I choked, tears pouring down my face as a ridiculous smile overtook me. He was okay, he was perfectly fine. Looking up at him I now had to suppress the urge to smother him in hugs and kisses.

"Pathetic," Fred said, smiling despite his words. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," George said, still grinning "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

His eye roamed around the room taking in all the faces, and the missing ones. "Hi, Harry – you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. George's beautiful grin faded and I felt as though the sun had disappeared. Harry and Ginny both got up and left the room, waiting for the others no doubt. We sat like that for a while, Fred and me on the floor beside George's couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leaning over the back of it. I held onto his hand, gently stroking the back of it with my thumb as they asked and answered questions. He was avoiding my eyes, refusing to look at me. If I hadn't been so happy to have him awake and okay, I would have been extremely worried about that.

Ginny ran into the room, calling that Ron was back and safe. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both clutched each other and ran from the room to check on him. Part of me wanted to check him out, but I was reluctant to leave George's side.

"It's alright Hermione, you can go check on him." George said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. I glanced at Fred who nodded his head, staring at George strangely. I paused for a moment, and then rose up on my legs. I'd check and see if he was alright, and then immediately return.

I walked out of the room heavily. I made it all the way to the front door before I turned back. I'd give him a quick goodbye kiss first. I walked back to the living room, pausing when I heard Fred and George's voices.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, sounding exasperated.

"How can she even stand to look at me?" George replied, my heart skipped a beat at his words. Was he talking about me?

"Umm, Because she loves you?" Fred answered in an annoyed tone.

"I'm a one eared freak!" George exclaimed, sounding horrified. A one eared freak? What? Did he think I'd dump him for that? Didn't he hear Fleur a few days ago? Why would I care if he was missing an ear? Looks had never mattered to me.

I didn't get a chance to make any sort of response, or even decide what I wanted to do. The door behind me burst open and Bill came bustling through, caring an unconscious, and heavily bleeding Sirius.

What on earth had happened, and where was Moody?

_A/N: Double update :D I felt bad ending it where I did last chapter, and I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I'll explain more about George later, hope you all enjoy!_


	54. Chapter 54

"Lay him over here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, clearing room on the couch beside George. Bill brought Sirius body over and laid it down gently onto the cushions before being pushed away by Mrs. Weasley. Remus moved to the other side of the cushion, a look of terror on his scarred face as he gazed down at his best friend. I moved my eyes from them and sought out Harry's.

Ron had his arm around his best friend, gently supporting him as he stared at Sirius.

"What happened?" He finally managed to choke out.

Bill lifted his head from his hands and looked up from the chair he had sunk into. "I saw it all," he said, his voice emotionless. "Moody and Sirius were the first to get attacked-he was right, they went for the strongest Auror's first." He went on, his voice unnatural. Fleur moved over to his chair and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, tears falling down her cheeks as she held onto him. "They were brilliant, dodging every spell he sent at them, but then, he hit Sirius with some spell-it was blue flames-and he fell forward on his broom unconscious. Moody moved to get him, but You-Know-Who hit him with Av-with the killing curse." His voice broke and he wiped the tears out of his eyes angrily.

"I couldn't get to him, I was too far out. I managed to get Sirius, but I couldn't find Moody, we couldn't go back-we had a half a dozen of them on our own tales-" He stopped, unable to continue.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything more." Remus said quietly, brushing back Sirius hair as Mrs. Weasley cast healing charms over his body. "Thank you for saving him…" His voice broke as well and Tonks was suddenly by his side, holding him tightly as he fought back tears.

"Will he be alright?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"I thinks so, I've managed to stop the bleeding." Mrs. Weasley replied, stepping away from Sirius and over to Mr. Weasley. Bill got up from his chair and walked over to a cabinet at the corner of the room, opening it and grabbing out a bottle of butterbeer along with fourteen glasses. He poured some of the drink into each of them before floating them over to us. I grabbed mine in shaky hands, tears once again streaming down my face.

"To Mad Eye." Bill said, holding his glass up. We all raised our glasses and repeated him. I gulped the searing liquid down, thankful for its burn.

"How did I miss a drink?" A quiet, hoarse voice asked from the couch. I started and turned to see Sirius slowly sitting up on the couch, a faint grin on his face. He looked around at the solemn expression all around and his grin faded.

"What happened?"

3{}o{}o{}3

We told Sirius about Moody, and he blamed himself of course. We all told him that was silly, he couldn't have done anything, but he didn't believe it. So now we had both Harry _and_ Sirius blaming themselves for everything. Harry even tried to leave, after all we had done to save him he tried to leave the house. Needless to say we didn't even let him get out of the door. Once we had him back into the room we sat down and discussed what had happened. Of all people it was Fleur who asked the clear question.

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," She snapped, from her position of Bill's lap. "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at all of us, tear still streaming down her perfect face. Nobody said anything- what could we? It was obvious, someone had clearly let something slip. I moved towards the couch with George, searching for his comfort with out thought. He stiffened when I lay my hand on his shoulder, a frown crossing his handsome features.

"No," Harry said loudly, breaking the awful silence. His voice seemed to almost be amplified."I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

It was even quieter after his speech. I agreed whole heartedly with him, no one here would betray him. We'd die first, just like he'd die for each of us. We had a loyalty to each other that most people would never know.

"Well said, Harry," Fred piped unexpectedly, looking at him admiringly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," George said, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched. A small smile lit my own face and I ran my hand along George's shoulders gently.

"You think I'm a fool?" Harry said suddenly. I looked up and saw Harry staring at Remus.

"No, I think you're like James," he replied, a faint smile on his lips. "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

"You truly are your fathers son." Sirius said softly. Harry grew pale at his words, his hand twitched upward slightly but he managed to hide the movement. Ron and I were the only ones to notice it. We caught each other's gaze and a look of knowing passed between us. Harry made some excuse and headed for the door. I let go of George's shoulder, leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the head before following both Ron and Harry out the door.

3{}o{}o{}3

"Mrs. Weasley, where has George gone?" I asked, helping her gather the cups from the firewhiskey. Ron and Harry were in Ron's room, probably getting ready for bed. The rest of the order had gone to their respective homes, except for Sirius who was staying in Percy's old room.

Mrs. Weasley took the glasses from me and set them in the sink. "I think he's in his bedroom with Fred." She answered, cleaning out the glasses.

"They didn't go back to their flat?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mrs. Weasley saw right through my act. "No, he's up in his room." She paused for a second, glancing at me before returning her gaze to the glasses. "I'm sure he'd enjoy a visit."

Was she giving me permission to go with George? Wow, I didn't see that coming. I smiled, unable to help myself, and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I said before turning and running up the stairs. I went to Ginny and my bedroom and got dressed into my pajamas. It was knee length yellow t shirt with spaghetti straps, and a pair of white cotton shorts. They were extremely comfortable, and didn't look bad. I hoped George wouldn't refuse the request I was about to ask him. I was worried, I didn't want him to think me to forward, but I was more worried by the way he had been avoiding me all night. Hopefully I could entice him into letting me sleep in his and Fred's room tonight. I didn't want to let him out of my sight, not after all that had happened tonight. I didn't want to go to bed without knowing that he was safe, and I was worried that the only way I'd know it for sure was if I held onto him. I was guaranteed to have nightmares tonight-that much was unavoidable-but at least if he was there I wouldn't have to worry about the horrors that the dark can make you feel. I'd know he was alright.

I reached the door to George and Fred's room far quicker than I had anticipated, and I found myself stalling outside their door. What if he did say no? What would I do then?

Well, I told myself, I couldn't very well stand here all night. So I stepped forward and knocked on the door. Fred's voice answered, telling me I could come in. I turned the knob in my hand, shocked at how hard I found that simple act, and pushed the door open. I saw Fred first, because his bed was against the far wall, George's bed was up against the wall with the door, so I'd have to walk into the room to see him. Fred glanced at me from where he was sitting on his bed. His eyes widened and then he rolled over, pulling a blanket over his shoulders and waving his wand in the air. I took another step into the room and turned towards George, feeling terrified and hopeful.

"Hi, George." I said quietly, shuffling my feet awkwardly. He was lying down on his bed, on top of the covers with his hands behind his bandaged head. Upon seeing and hearing me he sat up quickly, knocking his pillow over the edge in his hurry. I rushed forward without thought and grabbed it up off the floor, handing it back to him tentatively. He took it, his eyes on our hands. I looked at his face, hoping to see some sign of encouragement in it, but I found none.

"Hermione," He said in acknowledgment, setting his pillow behind him. He was wearing a luck of the Irish faded shirt, one that looked old and comfortable and blue plaid pajama pants, worn and soft looking. A smile threatened to lift my lips at the mismatched pajama's, but I didn't think it would be appropriate.

"Could I sleep here with you tonight?" I asked, blurting the question out accidentally. My hand flew to my mouth in surprise and I flushed before glancing over and noticing with much relief that Fred wasn't paying attention to us.

"What?" George asked, sounding thoroughly surprised. I lowered my eyes and shuffled my feet again, feeling awkward and self conscious.

"Could I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." I said again, though it was hardly more than a whisper.

"Don't you sleep with Ginny?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yes," I said, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. He didn't want me, I shouldn't have come. "I just wanted-Sorry, I'll leave…" I said, deciding against explaining, why embarrasses myself any further? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

I turned around, intending to walk out the door and return to my own room, but a hand stopped me. I turned around to see George looking at me, his hand holding my arm firmly.

"You can stay if you really want too." He said, looking as though he expected me to walk out the door anyway. A grin spread across my features and I felt myself relax. I was by his side in half a step, already sitting on the bed before he could remove his hand from my arm. I grabbed him in a crushing hug, pulling him as close as I could.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He didn't respond for a moment, but then he lifted his arms and gently held me. It felt so good to have his arms around me that I nearly cried. I resisted the urge to though, and just held him a little tighter. He broke the hug off a moment later, pulling the covers back and sliding under them. I did the same, fixing the pillow he gave me before laying down.

George was lying on his back looking slightly anxious as I lowered myself down beside him. I pulled the covers up around my shoulders and then scooted up closer to him. I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder. He held still for a moment but then he wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulders. I sighed contentedly and snuggled into him, feeling safe at last.

_A/N: Just a reminder, Fred is going to make it, I won't be killing him._


	55. Chapter 55

_George's View Point_

"NO! George!" A garbled cry came from my left, making me jerk awake and look around the room wildly for its source. Who was calling my name out, and why did they sound so scared? My eyes moved to Fred first, but he looked perfectly content in his sleep. Someone clutched at my shirt and I looked down to see a very not okay Hermione. She was curling in on herself, her eyes clenched tight and her mouth open in a silent scream. Worry filled me and I clutched her to me protectively, shaking her awake as I grabbed my wand off the nightstand and cast muffliato. No sense waking Fred up, and I wasn't sure Hermione would tell me what was wrong if she thought he was listening.

"Wake up Hermione." I said, brushing the hair from her face. She whimpered and tensed her body up, but didn't wake.

"Come on Hermione, wake up." I said a bit more loudly, I was beginning to get really worried.

"George!" She cried out, whimpering even more. She still wouldn't wake up though and I was now past worried. I grasped her more firmly, giving her a shake and looking directly into her face so she couldn't not hear me and I tried one more time.

"Hermione, wake _up_!" she jerked awake, her eyes wide, terrified, and wild as she looked around. She let out apathetic whimper when she saw me and buried her head in my chest, openly crying as she shook in my arms. I was at a loss as to what I should do. I'd never seen some one have such a bad nightmare, I rarely had them and Fred hadn't ever had one that I could recall. I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped an arm around her and moved the other hand to her hair, holding her tight and trying to comfort her.

"George, please…" she cried, trembling even harder.

"Talk to me, Love." I whispered, my throat constricting at her obvious pain. I hated to see her scared or hurt, it was like someone was pulling my heart out. Now I was causing those tears, I wasn't sure how but I'd upset her somehow. Something involving me had terrified her in her dreams and she couldn't even talk about it.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, she stopped crying and grew still. I kept rubbing circles into her back softly, hoping she would talk to me.

"Wow," I said, trying to look into her eyes. "That must have been some nightmare."

"So sorry." She mumbled into my chest, clenching my shirt in her hands. "shouldn't have made you sleep with me."

"What?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. What was she talking about?

She pulled back from my hold and looked into my eyes, tears still falling from her beautiful brown ones. Her lip trembled and she sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before continuing. "I made you mad at me somehow, and then I forced my company on you. I wanted to make sure you were alright, but now I'm keeping you awake." She sat up as she spoke, wrapping her arms around her body self consciously. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again before scooting to the edge of the bed. I realized what she was about to do a second before she could actually do it. She was trying to leave. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in a vise grip before tugging her body back to mine.

"You must be mental." I murmured, turning her back around so she was facing me. "I was a right git and you think it's your fault? You just wanted some comfort, but I didn't want your pity." I said. Her eyes grew wide and she looked shocked.

"Pity?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Why on earth would I pity you?"

I sighed and lay back down, moving my eyes to the ceiling. She propped herself up on her arm and looked over at me. She raised her other hand and placed it on my chest, right above my heart. "Come on, Hermione. You know what I'm talking about." I said, not wanting to voice my thoughts. She just stared at me in disbelief, her beautiful chocolate eyes wide and surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That's why you're being distant? Your ear?" She asked, her ability to make me feel mental in so few words astounded me.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." I said, closing my eyes. I really, _really_ did not want to see her looking at me with pity.

"Oh _George,_" she said, and she said the last word with so much tenderness that it made me falter. I felt her hand run up my chest, causing my heart to speed up. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed, I was that scared to look at her. Her hand continued its path up my chest, pausing at my neck before moving to trace the right side of my jaw. She reached the bandage, and instead of stopping like I expected her to, she kept going, stopping only when she reached my missing ear. Her hand pulled away and I actually found myself disappointed, don't know why, I hadn't expected anything else. She deserved someone handsome and whole-not a one eared freak. I felt her move beside me and I held my breath. A pair of warm lips settled on my bandage and I gasped, snapping my eyes open at the feel.

She didn't lift her head, keeping it next to my ear as she peppered my bandage with kisses, making a path up to the temple of my head. She shouldn't be kissing me, I look awful and shouldn't let her continue. My eyes close again, but this time it's to fight back the tears that want to fill my eyes. I want nothing more than to grab her in my arms and smother her with kisses. Still, I can't make her stay with me when I look like this, she fell in love with a two eared man. Not the freak I must look like now.

She moved by my side and I almost opened my eyes. Her body heat disappeared and then I felt her again. She settled on top of me, straddling my lap so that she could get at my face easier. I let out a hiss of air as she moved against me, probably completely unaware of the sensation she was causing in me. She continued kissing a trail across my face, moving to my left, complete ear now.

"I love you George, just the way you are." She whispered, causing me to shiver against the feel of her. Her hands move to my shoulders, pinning me down to the mattress beneath her light body. "A missing ear won't make me feel any differently." She continued, laying open mouth kisses down my jaw as she scooted down my body. I was breathing heavier now and my heart was racing from the feel of her gliding over me. "All this shows is how brave you are, how loyal." She continued, kissing me between each word. "Tonight was the scariest night of my life. I came out of a battle and no one would tell me where you were. I saw a trail of blood leading into the house and I _knew_. I knew it was you, that you were in there." She paused, hovering above my chest, her lips barely above my throat.

"I cried in relief when I found out you were alright." She said, her voice heavy with emotion. A drop of water hit my neck, and I didn't realize what it was at first. Then she was kissing me again, and I felt even more drops. Tears, they were tears. She was crying.

"You're still the most handsome man I've ever met." She said. I opened my eyes in surprise and found her face directly above mine. Her chocolate eyes were darker than usual, full of love and desire, making me even warmer and my heart beat still faster. Tear tracks lined her cheeks and I instinctually moved my hand to brush them off. I'd never meant to make her cry.

She leaned into my touch, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact. She ran her hands up my chest, underneath my shirt, just letting her hands glide over me. She was killing me with her light touches, and I couldn't have been more willing to die by her hand. She placed her hands palm down on my chest and pushed herself up. "You have no idea how hot you look in these pajama's." She said softly, a blush coloring her cheeks as she spoke. A well of emotions filled me and I had to speak, had to tell her what she meant to me.

"I love you too, Hermione." I said, my voice surprisingly deep. A ghost of a smile lit her face and she moved her hands from my chest, grabbing my hands in her own hands. She placed my hands on her hips , having me grab her shirt. I stared at her for a moment not understanding what she was wanting. She smirked a slight bit and then pulled my hands up the smallest amount. In that moment I knew exactly what she was getting at and I'm sure my entire body heated up in an embarrassed flush. Had I really been that dense?

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to do something she would regret. She nodded her head, a few tears leaking out of her beautiful eyes.

"George," she said, her voice still thick. "I thought you were dead, and then I thought you were going to die. I love you, I want to let you know that."

"I already do." I replied hastily, I'd never stopped loving her.

"I need you to know beyond a shadow of a doubt George, and I need to know you love me." She said, running her hands along my chest. I gasped at the feel as she swayed her hips over my lap, causing me to feel another flare of desire.

"Bloody Hell," I gasped, feeling shocked that she could make me feel attractive again. How did she do that? How could she still look at me as though I was the most handsome man she had ever met? How could she not look at me as damaged? She was beautiful, breath taking, she could have her pick of men. So why stay with me?

A devilish grin stole across her face at my gasp and she swayed her hips on top of me again, making me close my eyes and groan. Merlin, she felt incredible!

"You… are… hot..." She said slowly, swaying against me again, her own eye fluttered at the feel, but she forced herself to maintain eye contact with me. I remembered saying those same words to her not so long ago. Funny that our roles should be reversed now. I was always trying to get her to realize she was beautiful…

Oh Merlin, I'm doing what she always does. Merlin help me, I'm doing it to her. She doesn't see my missing ear, she sees me. She sees the man she loves, just like I don't see any of her faults, just the woman I love.

At this truly breathtaking realization, I finally moved my hands, which were still on her waist. I began to inch them up her beautiful body painfully slow, making sure she had plenty of time to stop me. I pulled her shirt up all the way to just below her breast when I suddenly remembered that Fred was still in the same room, and in the bed beside us. I dropped my hands from her body, earning a moan of disappointment from her, and moved my head to look at Fred and see if he was awake. I love my twin, but no way in hell I was letting him see any of Hermione. Besides, Angelina would have killed him. I also was still irked that he had interrupted us last time I had gotten Hermione's shirt off. Merlin love him, but he had terrible timing.

A light giggle came from Hermione, distracting me before I could look at Fred. She had her hand over her mouth and an adorable blush was lighting her cheeks.

"What?" I asked, a grin lifting my lips for the first time tonight.

"I put a sleeping charm on him and a silencing charm on the door." She admitted, growing even redder. "I didn't want to be disturbed before I could show you just how much I love you." A wicked, devilish grin stole across my features and I moved my hand back to her waist, gripping her shirt in very eager hands.

"Brilliant." Was all I said before I pulled her shirt off. A gasp left my lips when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Don't know why that surprised me, wasn't like I actually expected her to sleep in one. I lay there for a moment just staring at her. How could she not see how beautiful she was? How could she not see how many other girls stared at her with envy?

My hands moved almost of their own accord, reaching up and grasping her eagerly. She let out a moan when I touched her and it caused me to grow even more excited.

"Not fair…" she moaned, her head falling back as I continued to touch her.

"Hmm?" I asked, lost in what I was doing.

"You're still wearing too much." She said, moving her hands to try and remedy the problem. She gripped my shirt firmly, sliding it up eagerly. I let go of her and leaned up, letting her get the shirt off me. She tossed it behind her before leaning down and claiming my lips in a kiss.

{}o{}o{}

"You two certainly seem cozy." An extremely chipper voice sounded above my head. I opened my eyes, blinking as the bright light hit me. Fred was smiling down at me, an amused look in his eyes. Hermione was lying partly on top of me, her arms wrapped around me and her head resting on my chest. I had my arm wrapped around her waist, and the other was buried in her incredibly soft hair. I froze for a moment but then I remembered everything that had happened last night. I couldn't believe she still loved me even with a missing ear. She'd proven it quite thoroughly last night. I hadn't expected another repeat of my birthday until we were married. No offense to Hermione, Merlin knows I love her, but she was really uncomfortable with anything even remotely sexual.

I couldn't blame her; she was extremely shy and hadn't even had her first kiss until she was sixteen. If I had known the reaction my getting injured would get out of her I'd have jinxed myself ages ago.

"Must have had fun last night." Fred said, laughing lightly. I started and turned towards him, I'd forgotten he was talking to me. A grin spread across my lip and I nodded my head, being careful not to disturb Hermione.

"I did indeed." I answered simply.

"Did you charm me to sleep?" Fred asked, a grin quirking his lips up. I nodded my head, my smile disappearing.

"Sorry about acting like a git last night." I said quietly, looking at Hermione's still sleeping face. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. All the tense worry that often lined her face while she was awake. She looked happy and peaceful, at ease, breathtaking. Her guards were lowered when she was asleep, it was a side of her that very few people ever got to see.

"It's alright Georgie." Fred said. "I figured you just needed 'Mione to help you."

"I thought she'd dump me." I whispered, feeling scared by the thought. The idea of not having Hermione by my side was terrible. Unfathomable even.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, looking at me with his piercing eyes. I hated when he looked at me like that, like he was looking through me. He was probably the only one who could really read me, well, him and Hermione now I guess.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

"Oh, he'll be alright, we'll see to that." A lighter more musical voice said. Hermione's head popped up beside me and she gave me a vibrant smile before turning towards Fred. "We'll all be alright."

She finished quietly turning back to me so that just I could hear; "Believe me, your quite fine already."

_A/N: Okay, in case anyone got confused, they still did not have sex, I will make it clear when they do. Sorry about the error this had when I posted it, not sure what happened there. Also, this chapter is longer than usual, hope you enjoy it :D I won't be doing anymore double updates for a while, but I thought I might as well go ahead and post this chapter. I really like it, not really sure why I do, I just do._


	56. Chapter 56

It was two nights before I got to see George again. It was dinner time, and I was sitting next to him. Several of the Order members were here and we were all eating together at an extremely overcrowded table. It made for enjoyable eating for some, and awkward eating for others (namely Harry and Ginny.) George and I kept bumping each other's arm, and he ended up making it into a game. He waited until I'd have a forkful of peas, and then he'd bump me, causing them to go flying. I'd smack him after each bump, just making him laugh and earning us several stares.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," Fleur said while Mrs. Weasley served pudding. Everyone looked at her like she was being silly, but I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood. "For ze wedding," she added, when he looked confused. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

"Yes, good point," Mrs. Weasley said, peering over her list of chores. I'd considered burning it several times, but I didn't want her to make a new, longer one. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" Ron exclaimed, looking furious as he slammed his spoon. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!" Yes, him and Harry were fine living in a pig sty.

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man –" Mrs. Weasley started, flaring up. I glanced at George uncomfortably, this could get bad.

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" Ron asked curiously, still angry. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left –"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," She said fiercely, glaring at her son. "And do as you're told."

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

George glanced over at me in surprise and a bit of guilt. I'd told him about how she was behaving, but he'd thought I was exaggerating. I smirked at him as I ate the last bit of my pudding and got up. I trailed my hand along his back as I left, tucking my napkin in the back of his robe as I left. Hopefully he'd feel it and get my message.

Mrs. Weasley had already asked me to clean the sheets, so I snuck upstairs and waited for George, Fred, and Harry with Ron in his attic room. I didn't wait long. I'd barely started going through my books when George and Fred snuck in wearing a very familiar invisibility cloak.

George smiled mischievously as he walked into the room. His huge grin made me feel happy, and rather flushed. I hadn't gotten to see nearly enough of him. I scooted over and made some room for him, and he plopped himself down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning over to see what book I was holding.

"Standard Book of Spells Year One." He read, a smile lighting his lips. "You gonna bring that one along?"

I shook my head and tossed it in the reject pile. "I've got all the spells in it memorized." I said cheekily, grinning happily.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked, leaning towards me. I smiled even wider and leaned towards him, claiming his lips in a tender kiss. It quickly became far more heated as we both deepened the kiss and scooted closer to each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, while he tugged my hip closer to his.

"Oi!" Three voices called out from the other side of the room. George and I jumped apart, and an embarrassed blush heated my cheeks. Fred, Harry and Ron were all looking at us. Fred was trying not to laugh, Ron looked torn between annoyance and amusement, but Harry mostly looked annoyed.

"How did you manage to get away?" Harry asked, sending a quick glare at George. What was that about? I grabbed another book and fumbled with the cover.

"Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," I answered, feeling awkward. George glanced at the books and tossed 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' into the reject pile.

"What are you doing with all those books anyway?" Ron asked, looking at all the books I had sorted. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I hadn't told anyone but George about this part of my plan. They already thought I was book obsessed, this would just confirm their thoughts.

"Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," I answered honestly. "When we're looking for the Horcruxes."

"Oh, of course," Ron said, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."

"Har-Har." I replied, rolling my eyes as I tossed another book into the reject pile. George was looking at the 'take' pile with interest as he began to rummage through them.

"Listen," Harry said. I sighed and picked up Hogwarts a History. I'd known this talk was coming, and I really didn't want to listen to it.

"I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," He began, I set the book in my lap and leaned into George, rolling my eyes when I glanced up at him. He got a goofy grin on his face and put his feet up on a pile of rejected books. He had 'Traveling with Trolls' in his hands and pretended to start reading.

"Best relax Freddie, this could be awhile." He said, winking at Fred who promptly laughed before putting on a face of utmost solemnity.

"You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with –" I began, fingering the book lovingly. It was the copy George had gotten me for Christmas in my fifth year. I loved this book, it was the first magical text I'd ever read. It would be like having a little bit of Hogwarts with me.

George grabbed the book from my hands gently, laying it on top of the keep pile carefully. I smiled up at him, tears misting my eyes. He was probably the only one who knew how much that book meant to me, how much the books meant to me. He was also the only one who knew how I was carrying them all, I'd enlisted his help in a bit of that part of the plan.

Harry straightened up, a glare in his green eyes. "Listen!" He said again, more forcefully. I slammed my book down, not thinking in my anger and glared right back at him.

"No, Harry, you listen," I hissed, feeling aggravated that we had to have this conversation yet again. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago – years, really."

"But –" He tried to interject.

"Shut up," Ron advised him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah mate, you know we're coming with you no matter what." Fred said.

"– are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"Let's see," I snapped, tears welling up in my eyes as I threw Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Mrs. Weasley's nose." I sniffed and felt George tighten his grip on me, probably aware of what I was about to say.

"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me – or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.

"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't – well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see." I was crying now, open and honestly. I couldn't help it, I'd hoped to avoid telling him just how much we'd done to insure our family's safety. Every one of us, George, Fred, even Ron had taken extreme measures to make sure that our families stayed safe so that we could go with Harry.

George wrapped both arms around me and I turned, burying my head into his chest. He held me in strong arms.

"I – Hermione, I'm sorry – I didn't –" Harry said trying to apologize, the others were having none of it.

"Didn't realize that we all knew what we were signing up for?" George asked, his voice holding a distinct warning note in it.

"Show them what you've all done." I said, turning my head away from George's chest to look at Harry.

"Nah, he's just eaten," Ron said stiffening up and looking uncomfortably.

"No, go ahead Ron, he deserves to know." George said, speaking up before I could. He was looking at Harry emotionlessly, keeping his feelings to himself. Harry looked scared, and worried. George wasn't mad at him though, I could tell that he was worried. He wanted Harry to understand that we weren't taking this lightly, that we understood the risk involved.

"Oh, all right. Harry, come here." Ron said, shoving himself off his bed and pulling Harry after him. He headed towards the attic, Harry following him unsurely. They went up the ladder leaving Fred, George and I alone. We sat in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room coming from my sniffling.

"Fred?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at me and let me know I had his attention. "Have you decided if you're bringing Angelina yet?"

He tensed up, looking momentarily worried before he caught George's gaze and relaxed. "Well, yes, and no," he said after a moment. What did he mean, yes and no? Was she coming or not? I really hoped so, I'd hate to be the only woman with the four of them, I could use her spunkiness.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking pained. "She has special plans for the upcoming war." He explained, standing up and coming over to the corner we were in. he sat in the floor next to George, wrapping his arms around his long legs.

"Her, Lee, Alicia, and us came up with a plan for how we could resist You-Know-Who and she's going to help carry it through." He explained.

"Yeah," George said, "We're going to make a special radio station for Harry. To let people know what's going on, how to resist, pretty much anything You-Know-Who doesn't want the people to know."

"Are you not still coming with us?" I asked, tensing up and feeling rather alarmed.

"Yes!" they both responded quickly, George held me closer and Fred placed a hand on my leg. "Don't worry about that, we'll be with you through thick and thin." Fred continued, smiling.

"We may pop out from time to time to check on them," George continued, rubbing my back. "But since you have that bracelet we can get to each other no matter what. I'm making one that connects Fred to me and Vice Versa as well so that he can apparate over to help Angelina but get back to us even if we have to move for some reason." He looked thoughtful for a minute as though a new idea just occurred to him.

"It can actually work to bring them to us too if we need their help for anything."

So she's not coming." I said, a wave of sadness washing over me. Fred shook his head quickly.

"No, she is, but she, and me too probably, will be helping Lee so we'll both pop out every so often." He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "When she heard about what I was planning on doing she told me to tell you that there was no way she would leave you alone with all of us."

A thud sounded from the other side of the room and we all three looked up to see Harry and Ron come down the ladder. Ron looked proud while Harry looked sick and unsure.

"I had no idea." Harry said after a moment, sitting down on Ron's bed with Ron.

"We hadn't intended on telling you mate." Ron replied, sighing a slight bit as he looked up at the attic. "We just wanted to let you know that we were taking this very serious."


	57. Chapter 57

"Okay, enough with all the uncomfortable stuff." Fred piped up, scooting over to my left and leaning against the stack of books we were taking. "We need to discuss what our actual plan is before Mum comes and finds all of us hiding out up here. She'd probably blow a gasket if she saw us all in here." He finished, smirking at the thought.

"Yeah," I replied grabbing another book. "First thing we need to think about is where we're actually going to go."

"Godric Hollow?" Harry piped up before I could finish.

"Godric Hollow?" George and Fred questioned together. "Why there Harry?"

"It's where his parents died." I explained, keeping my annoyance out of my voice. I made it as gentle as possible. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Harry. Won't Voldemort expect you to go there? Shouldn't we go some place we have less of a connection to?"

"Where else is there then?" Harry questioned looking annoyed.

"I was under the impression we were camping out in the wild." Ron said, looking surprised by the mention of Godric Hollow. "Wasn't that the original plan? Camp out until we figure out where the Horcruxes are?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, looking unsure. "We can make a more concrete location later."

"How do you destroy a Horcruxe?" Fred questioned, looking at Harry.

"Umm…" Harry started, he paused and turned towards me.

"I've actually been researching that." I said, setting my book down.

"How?" Harry questioned in surprise. "None of the library books had anything on them."

"Oh," I said, flushing. I'd forgotten to mention that I'd done this. "Well they didn't. Turns out Dumbledore removed them all, but he didn't destroy them." I explained, reaching into the keep pile and grabbing out an immense book.

"How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those books?" Ron asked, looking at me wide eyed.

"I-I didn't steal!" I exclaimed, feeling desperate. What if they thought I was awful for what I had done? What if they thought I'd been disrespectful?

"Go on Hermione," George said softly, smiling encouragingly at me. I took a breath and began to explain.

"Well . . . it was easy," I said, my voice small and unsure. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know – Accio. And – they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."

"Brilliant!" George and Fred exclaimed, equal smiles lighting their faces.

"But when did you do this?" Harry asked, looking at me with a mix of disbelief and admiration.

"Just after his – Dumbledore's – funeral," I answered, feeling awful. "Right after we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. When I went back upstairs to get my things it – it just occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be . . . and I was alone in there . . . so I tried . . . and it worked. They flew straight in through the open window and I – I packed them."

"This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux." I explained, showing them the detestable book. I still had nightmares from reading it. "Secrets of the Darkest Art – it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library. . . . if he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instruction he needed from here."

"Why did he have to ask Slughorn how to make a Horcrux, then, if he'd already  
read that?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"He only approached Slughorn to find out what would happen if you split your soul into seven," Harry answered quickly. "Dumbledore was sure Riddle already knew how to make a Horcrux by the time he asked Slughorn about them. I think you're right, Hermione, that could easily have been where he got the information."

"And the more I've read about them," I said, shivering at the memory, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

"Bloody awful." Fred mumbled, looking slightly ill.

"So, he's evil, nearly immortal, and mentally unstable?" George questioned. I nodded my head.

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Ron asked looking hopeful.

"Yes," I answered with a sad smile. It wasn't likely to happen. "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"Remorse," I answered simply. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"

"No," said Ron, before Harry or anyone else could answer. "So back to the original question, does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"

"Yes," I replied, already flipping through the moldy tome. "because it warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the few really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."

"What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?"Harry asked in disbelief. I couldn't blame him, I'd had trouble believing he could have really got that lucky as well.

"Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering what we were going to do with them."

"Actually we really do." Fred said, looking over at Ron. "The basilisk is still in the Chamber of Secrets. We could grab some from there if we get desperate."

"It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," I said, making a note of Fred's suggestion less we need it later. "It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare –"

"– phoenix tears," Harry said nodding in understanding.

"Exactly, Our problem is that there are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're going to have to solve, though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair."

"But even if we wreck the thing it lives in," said Ron, "why can't the bit of soul in  
it just go and live in something else?"

"Because a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being."

"Well that clears things right up." Fred said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What do you mean Hermione?"

Whatever happens to your body, your soul will survive, untouched," I answered. "But it's the other way round with a Horcrux. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, its enchanted body, for survival. It can't exist without it."

"That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," Harry said, his eyes distant as he recalled the memory.

"And once the diary was properly destroyed, the bit of soul trapped in it could no longer exist. Ginny tried to get rid of the diary before you did, flushing it away, but obviously it came back good as new. "

"I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" Harry said aloud, sounding troubled. "Why didn't I ask him? I never really . . ."

"Okay," George interrupted, breaking Harry off before he could get too depressed. "Do we know where any Horcruxes are?" he looked around when he was greeted by silence before returning his gaze to me. "What about RAB? Hmm? Anything more on him?"

"No, I haven't-" I was interrupted from finishing my statement by the slam of the bedroom door hitting the wall. I jumped into George while Ron fell over. Mrs. Weasley stood in front of us, and she was livid.

3{}o{}o{}3

Mrs. Weasley had yelled at all of us for over an hour after she found us hiding in Ron's room. My ears were _still_ ringing from it. I'd been tempted to apparate away, but I figured Harry would have killed me, because the others would have followed me and he would have been the only underage one not able to get away. So I had stayed, sitting right next to George and cringing every time she yelled.

I'd been grateful to head to bed after it, finding relief more my headache in the peaceful oblivion sleep brought. Mr. and Mrs. Delecour arrived the next day, and I spent most of it helping Fleur and her mom finalize wedding plans.

Today, was going to be far more exciting, it was Harry's birthday, which not only meant that he was finally seventeen and could legally do magic, but also meant that George would be over and I'd get to spend the entire day with him and Harry. I helped Mrs. Weasley set up the party, waiting eagerly for the birthday lunch.. I couldn't have been more excited.

Finally, noon arrived and George and Fred arrived. Mrs. Weasley promptly sent them to the end of the road to wait for the guest. I followed them of course, no way I was passing up even a moment to see George.

The guest began to arrive, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius first, all looking chipper. Remus looked a little haggard, but Sirius was making him laugh. Luna next, she was positively elated and wearing bright periwinkle robes. Hagrid arrived last, positively glowing with happiness. We followed him back to the Burrow, we weren't expecting anyone else who wasn't already here but Mr. Weasley.

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as once he caught sight of Harry. He beamed brightly and ran up to the raven haired boy. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," Harry replied, grinning up at him and letting out a happy, boyish, laugh. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Ron?"

"I'm good, how about you?" Ron replied, pulling a chair out for Luna who thanked him with a quick kiss. He flushed red, his ears pink, but he had a huge grin on his face as he sat next to her.

"Not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back-" I promptly turned around and faced George, my eyes growing large in alarm. A faint smile passed his lips but he quickly dismissed it. He handed me a dish of potatoes to make it look like I had a reason to turn to him.

"Here, Harry - couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!" Harry said, looking at the wallet with interest. That could be vastly useful for the upcoming hunt. I'd have to remember it.

"'S'nothin'," Hagrid replied, waving his hand. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him - hey! Charlie!" He called, walking away. I turned to George, sliding into the seat he pulled out for me and grabbing his hand when he sat next to me.

"Mmm," I whispered, kissing his knuckles. "I've missed you."

"Just wait till tonight, you won't even believe what I'm going to do to you when I get you alone." He whispered, nuzzling my neck. I shivered at the sound of his voice, forcing myself to remember that we were at a party, that it would be extremely inappropriate to drag George away and snog him senseless.

A bright streak of light lit the sky, heading for the table. It landed with a flash before turning into a beautiful silver weasel. Mr. Weasley's voice issued from it.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."


	58. Chapter 58

The patronus disappeared, leaving everyone astounded. It was Sirius that broke the shocked silence.

"Remus!" He barked, already pushing his friend out of his chair. Remus shook his head like a dog trying to clear water out of his ear and grabbed Tonks hand.

"We shouldn't be here," he said, backing away from the table. "Harry - I'm sorry - I'll explain some other time-" He had a wild look in his eye as he seized the now standing Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Sirius watched them go with a torn expression. He looked as though he desperately wanted to follow his best friend and make sure that he was okay, but also didn't want to leave Harry with the minister. Harry won out and Sirius slumped back into his chair, gripping his fork tensely.

"The Minister - but why-? I don't understand-" Mrs. Weasley stuttered, looking thoroughly confused. I agreed, why would the minister be coming? What did he want with Harry? Obviously it would be for Harry, he wouldn't want anyone else here, would he?

A second later Mr. Weasley was walking down the path, Rufus Scrimgeour right behind him. He wasn't someone you could mistake, his wild mane of hair and his scarred face made for a very recognizable person.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour said, limping towards us. He looked anything but sorry. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

"Many happy returns." He finished, eyeing Harry's cake. I found that extremely odd, why would he care about Harry's cake, it was just a birthday cake shaped like a snitch, nothing even remotely odd.

"Thanks," Harry said stiffly, his eyes darting to Sirius's and then Mr. Weasley's. Sirius shook his head slightly, indicating something to Harry, I wasn't sure what. Mr. Weasley just remained tense and straight.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on, not caring about all the silent conversations going on around the birthday table. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

What? Why? I thought instantly, barely aware of the fact that George's grip on my arm had tightened almost painfully.

"Us?" Ron asked, sounding extremely surprised. "Why us?" I noticed Luna had stiffened by his side and looked worried, something I had never seen her look before.

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," Scrimgeour replied, glaring at Ron. That made me mad, there was no reason to glare at him. It was a justified question. Scrimgeour obviously wasn't here for a social visit and just because he was the minister didn't mean we didn't have the right to refuse him. "Is there such a place?' he demanded of Mr. Weasley. I narrowed my gaze and glared at him. How dare he come here, interrupt our party, and then make demands! He had no right!

"Yes, of course," Mr. Weasley answered, looking nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Harry and I instantly stood up while Ron looked at his parents. George was still gripping my arm, and Sirius was gripping Harry's. I turned to George and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back, Love." I said, gently pulling my arm out of his grip. He nodded his head stiffly, letting go of my arm begrudgingly.

Once we were inside the Burrow, Ron, Harry, and I all squeezed onto the same couch. It would have been cozy when we were eleven, but now it was past cramped. I wasn't even sure if we'd be able to get up again once we sat down. At least we wouldn't have trouble nudging each other. We might have trouble determining if it was a nudge or just someone breathing though. Once we were seated, Scrimgeour spoke.

"I have some questions for the three of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you two" – he pointed at Harry and me- "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," Harry said, glaring at the minster. No way in hell he was separating us. We'd already decided, we were together till the end. Besides, I'm not sure Harry or I could get back up off the couch.

Scrimgeour glared at Harry, looking to be trying to decide whether it was worth it to fight us. "Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat, glaring at us again. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, I kept my gaze on him. George had taught me that when acting you should never, ever act surprised. I really needed to tell Ron and Harry how to act, they were terrible!

Scrimgeour read us the contents of the will, questioning us after handing over each item. It was nerve racking and thrilling, but mostly confusing. Why had Dumbledore left us such odd items? Why give Ron the deluminator? Why give me the Tales of Beedle the Bard? I'd never even heard of the book… Mostly though, why give Harry an old Snitch?

Scrimgeour told us about the sword, and then left, leaving a very mad group behind at a party that no one wanted to celebrate. Poor Harry, couldn't he have a normal birthday?

We all gathered back around the table and served the food that Mrs. Weasley had made. After a hasty chorus of Happy Birthday we sliced and ate the extremely suspicious cake that Mrs. Weasley had made. All in all not one of Harry's better birthdays, but at least it beat Ron's. Tomorrow would be Fleur's wedding, and tonight was my last chance to go out on a date with George. We'd start the Horcrux hunt after the wedding, and there would be precious little time for romance.

How shallow was that? I was actually getting to keep my eye on my love, not like Harry or Ron, both of which had to let their girls go to Hogwarts alone, and I was sad because there wouldn't be any romance time?

I finished clearing off the picnic table and went to find Harry, Ron and George. They were in the living room playing exploding snap. That's what they were supposed to be doing in any case, they actually were discussing plans. I walked into the room and strolled up next to George, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He had a good hand, but wasn't paying it too much attention. I squeezed in beside him and wrapped my hands around his arm. Fred had left to go see Angelina, they were making some last minute plans for 'potterwatch' and they'd fill us in on them when we saw them tomorrow.

"No fair!" Ron piped up, grinning as he glanced in the kitchen. "No double teaming." He said. He winked at me and I heard Mrs. Weasley continue with her clattering in the kitchen. He may be complete rubbish at acting in front of the minister, but at least he was good with his mum.

"Muffliato." I thought, and aimed my wand at the door way. Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I cast the spell.

"I thought you disapproved of that spell." He said, smiling slightly.

"Desperate times Harry, desperate times."

"What is our plan guys?" George asked, glancing at the door and smiling when he realized his mum couldn't hear us. "How are we supposed to sneak out after the wedding- for that matter, when are we sneaking out?"

I turned towards Harry expectantly, which caused him to raise his eyebrows in alarm. "I've no idea. I thought you two would come up with something." He said, indicating George and me.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand. "Why me? George I can understand, him and Fred are masterminds at sneaking in and out of places, but I most certainly am not."

"Yeah, but you know more spells than a library." Ron said, looking like it should be obvious why I was asked.

"So?" I asked, huffing a little. "Why does that matter?"

"How about I just say it's because you're really smart?" Harry said, looking amused.

"I'll accept that." I said in a dignified voice. "However, despite my immense knowledge and impressive spell collection, I have no idea how to sneak out."

"Oh…" Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"Luckily the sneaky prankster has an idea." George piped up, a smile on his face. "All we need to do is find away to distract mum for a minute, just enough time for us to get together and apparate the heck out of here, right?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Well then, Fred and I can do that easily, won't even be a challenge."

"Goody." I said, my eyes sparkling as I looked at him. He got so excited when he was thinking about a prank, it was positively adorable.

"Okay, nother question." Ron piped up, glancing at the kitchen again, apparently satisfied with what he saw he turned back to us. "Why did Dumbledore give us those items? What was he thinking?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "The deluminator is incredibly neat, and very unique, but we could use Peruvian instant darkness powder to replace it. As for my book, I've never even heard of the 'Tales of Beedle the Bard."'

"What?" George and Ron both exclaimed looking stricken.

"You must be joking." Ron said.

"No, I'm not. Why, you two have read it?" That would have to be a first, Ron having read a book I hadn't. Wow.

"Come off it," Ron said, George still looked shocked. "You know, Beedle, he's the one that the stories come from." He waited and Harry and I still showed no sign of recognition. "Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling stump?" He asked. I shook my head, he had to be joking.

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune?" George offered, looking a little less shocked. We shook our heads again.

"The Three Brothers?"

"The Warlocks Hairy Heart?"

"Grumble the Grubby Goat?"

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?

They fired the tales off one after the other, looking between us in shock as we shook our heads. At least I wasn't alone, Harry looked just as clueless as me. Thank god for him, I'd hate to be the only clueless muggle born in the room. I was still having trouble believing Ron had read a book that I hadn't.

"We didn't have stories like that." I said, looking back and forth at George and Ron. "We had stories like Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella-"

"Is that a disease?" Ron asked, perfectly serious.

"No." I answered, feeling exasperated, Harry was trying not to laugh. "Okay, so they are children stories?"

"Yep." George answered, a smile on his face.

"Okay." So Dumbledore left me children stories. Why on earth had he left them to me?

"Why do you reckon he left you that snitch?" George asked, picking up the golden ball and looking at it curiously.

"Yes, I thought for sure something was going to happen when you touched it." I said, sighing as I looked at the golden ball. Harry's eyes lit up and he grabbed the snitch, a smile pulling at his lips. He glanced at the kitchen before turning back to us.

"Remember my first game?" He asked us. George and Ron were both quiet for a moment but then their eyes got wide. Ron started pointing at the snitch frantically, seeming incapable of words.

"You didn't catch it!" George exclaimed, looking surprised.

"No," Harry said, really smiling now. "I nearly swallowed it."

I sucked in a surprised breath, feeling stupid for not having realized that before. Harry looked at the golden sphere with his piercing green eyes, a look of hope on his handsome face. He moved the ball to his lips slowly, and we all held our breath in expectation. He moved it forward, inch by torturous inch, and then, it touched his lips. Nothing happened. He sighed in bitter disappointment and then I saw it as he moved the ball from his mouth.  
"Harry!" I gasped, pointing frantically at the words etched into its side.

"I open at the close." Harry read, a look of awe crossing his features.

"I open at the close?" George repeated, looking lost. Harry shook his head, looking annoyed now. We repeated the phrase hundreds of times, but we couldn't make any more sense of it.

Really, couldn't Dumbledore have just left us a message of what we needed to do?

{}o{}o{}

We talked for a while longer, but then Mrs. Weasley broke us up and we didn't get another chance to talk. Before I knew it, it was time for bed and I realized I hadn't gotten to spend any time alone with George. I sat up on my bed, having just fixed my pillows, and turned towards Ginny's bed. She was fast asleep, perfect.

I grabbed my pillow and a comforter off my bed before standing up very quietly. I turned around and headed for the door, being careful not to make a sound. I reached for the door knob and gripped it gently in my hand. I turned it and pulled, opening the door.

"Just go in to their room, don't knock or mum will hear." Ginny's voice came from the bed. I froze and spun around, staring at her with my mouth hanging open.

"How did you?" I started, blushing as I realized she knew what I was planning.

"Please, do you think I'd be a heavy sleeper with brothers like Fred and George?" I chuckled at that and gripped my pillow tighter.

"Thanks, you don't mind do you?"

"No," she replied, laying back down. "Have fun." I smiled one last time at her and then turned back to the door. I walked out of the room and tip toed down the hall towards George and Fred's room. remembering Ginny's suggestion, I pushed the door open without knocking. George was stretched out on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head, the other holding an open book that he was reading. His eyes shot up when I stepped into the room and a huge grin lit up his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?" He asked, sitting up and laying his book beside him on the bed. His eyes drifted down to my pillow and blanket and his grin got even bigger. It was his large toothy grin that made me feel weak kneed and happy.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I asked, holding my blanket and pillow up. He nodded his head excitedly, already scooting over in the bed to make room for me. I glanced over at Fred's empty bed before stepping forward and setting my stuff down beside George.

"He's at Angelina's apartment." George said explaining Fred's absences. "Last night they'll be able to do anything… The hunt won't be very good for romance." He said, winking at me as I fluffed my pillow. I scooted closer to him and smiled down at him as he lay down. I ran my hand down his chest, tracing his well toned abs as I looked at his blue eyes.

"Well, we might as well make the most of our last night." I said before leaning down and kissing him.


	59. Chapter 59

I woke up shamefully early the next day, George was still fast asleep. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the nose giggling when he scrunched it up. He tightened his hold on my waist and snuggled his head into the back of my neck, letting out a contended sigh before relaxing again. I scooted out of bed slowly, wiggling out of George's tight grip. I got up and turned back to the bed, feeling extremely triumphant until I saw him reaching around the bed. I reached over and moved my pillow into his grip, he pulled it to his chest and snuggled it, clearly thinking it was me. A grin quirked my lip and I quickly scribbled down a message for him before setting it next to his wand. I then snuck out of his room and ran to Fleur's room.

Today was her wedding, I could hardly believe it. She was just getting up when I reached her, and she looked positively radiant. Gabrielle was complaining about waking up so early but I hardly listened at all. I ran up to Fleur and grabbed her in a crushing hug.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, my eyes already filling with tears. She squeezed me back, letting out an excited giggle.

"Can you believe it?" She asked, huge tears leaking out of her perfect eyes. "I am marryeeng my Beell today, I am marryeeng 'eem." She flipped her silvery hair behind her and turned towards the window, resting her hands on its sill.

"J'étais inquiet." (I was worried) She said quietly, looking out at the front yard as she spoke.

"About what?" I questioned, stepping forward and laying a comforting arm on her back.

"Je l'aime, plus que tout mais…" (I love him, more than anything, but…)

"But what?" I asked, moving so that I was beside her and could look in her face. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking oddly ashamed.

"l voulait partir après l'attaque." (He wanted to leave after the attack) She admitted sadly, tears leaking out of her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"It's okay," I whispered soothingly. "You didn't let him, he's still here, he's waiting for you." She hiccupped softly before letting go of me and wiping her eyes.

"'E was so scared zat I would not want to marry 'eem zat 'e actually tried to break up wiz me. 'Ow seely ez zat?" she asked, trying to laugh it off. I shook my head in surprise.

"Wow," I said, smiling softly. "The Weasley men are apparently all alike."

"Que?" (what) She asked, looking confused.

"George tried to break up with me after he lost his ear. Nut actually thought I'd dump him over it."

"Zey are fools!" She exclaimed, flipping her hair in her endearing way. "Zey would not last five meenuts wiz out us." She said shaking her head passionately. "Az eef we could ever leave zem. As eef looks could stop our love." She sighed, looking slightly happier.

"It's almost annoying to think they think so little of us." I said absentmindedly. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Maybe we are to pretty?" she asked, smiling prettily. "Eef we were uglier zey would not zink they were so 'ideous."

"You maybe, I'm not that beautiful. I don't know why George thinks I'd be that shallow. I'm not drawn to his looks, not saying they aren't nice, it's his personality I love."

"'Ermione, you are beauteeful. Your 'air is a leetle poufy, but it suites you wonderfully."

"Thanks," I said, letting out a laugh. "How about we get ready for a wedding before the groom can get any more stupid ideas about his looks."

"Oui."

{}o{}o{}

We sat down to a quick breakfast before I whisked Fleur away and started the wedding preparations. I drew her a bath first, letting her get washed while I put on my own dress, I'd do my hair and makeup later, I wanted to take care of Fleur first. I had enlisted Angelina help, Mrs. Delacour was far too emotional to be of any real help, she kept bursting into tears.

Once Fleur came out of the bathroom, clean and sparkling, I took her into the bedroom and began to help her into her seemingly simple, yet incredibly complicated to put on dress. Angelina appeared once I had finally gotten Fleur into it and she started helping me with her hair. I never would have seen the two of them getting along as well as they were. Who would have put the athletic prank loving Angelina with the fashion loving Fleur? They didn't seem like they'd be friends at all, but they were getting along wonderfully. Then again, who would have seen me, the book loving prefect with either of them? We were great friends, regardless of what we were like.

We left Fleur's beautiful hair down, weaving baby's breath flowers into an intricate braid down the back. It had an incredible affect, the silveryness of her hair with the white of the flowers, it made them seem to almost glow.

Once we had her hair done we fixed her makeup. I let Angelina take the head of that while I worked on her nails. Once we had her completely finished we did each other's hair and makeup.

We finally had everyone ready, and I must say we all looked wonderful. Fleur was glowing, actually glowing with her happiness. The effect of her happiness was incredible and obvious, everyone near her seemed to intensify their own beauty.

I helped her to the tent where she would wait for the ceremony to begin and left her alone with her mother and sister. Angelina and I left the tent in search of our men and friends. We found them all grouped together near the entrance of the huge Marquette. They all, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron, were clutching seating assignments and looked miserable. Harry who was impersonating another Weasley cousin looked over when he saw us coming and managed a small smile.

"When I get married," Fred said, tugging at the collar of his robes, completely unaware Angelina and I were behind him, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body Bird Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"You will, will you?" Angelina asked, winking at me as she put her hand on her hip. She was wearing a beautiful deep purple dress that went wonderfully with her dark skin. Her hair had been left loose and long, covering her bare shoulders softly in a chocolate colored halo. Fred's eyes grew wide and her turned around slowly. His mouth fell open when he saw her and he blinked twice before regaining the power of speech.

"Ang-Angelina." He said, stuttering, I'd never seen him stutter before, it was adorable. George noticing Fred's distraction turned around and saw me for the first time. He was wearing black dress robes and they made him look dashing. He was still wearing his bandages, but I didn't even notice, he was breath taking to me. His eyes grew wide when he saw me and his mouth also fell open. I smoothed my gold dress nervously, feeling self conscious. I trusted Angelina, I hope she did an alright job on my hair and makeup, I hadn't even checked it.

George took a step towards me, his eyes wide and awestruck as he gazed at me. He stopped walking when he was in front of me. He reached down and grabbed my hands, holding them out to my side so that he could see all of me.

"Merlin, Hermione, you look incredible!" A giggle left my lips despite myself, and I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly as he stuck a hand in my hair, fingering my curls softly. He bent his head over me as I snuggled my cheek against his chest. "Mmm," he said, letting out a contented little sigh, "and you smell nice too." I laughed at that before leaning back and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the people appearing at the entrance. "They're coming!" He sounded panicked, I almost laughed at the worried expression on his face. I gave George one last hug and let him help the guest to their seats while I went and mingled. I couldn't believe how many people had come, they were positively everywhere. I was talking to people constantly, trying not to laugh at some of the more eccentric guest. Finally, it was time for the ceremony to begin and I snuck to Fleur's tent, eagerly awaiting my cue.

I walked down the aisle nervously, I hated having people watch me, but I kept a determinedly happy expression on. I reached the end of the aisle and stood by the spot Fleur would be, joining the other Bridemaids. Bill was already there of course, and he was positively radiant. He was smiling so widely that I couldn't help but feel excited. I let my eyes drift across the crowd, finding George near the front next to Fred and Angelina. He smiled when I caught his eyes and winked, causing a giggle to escape my lips. The music started again, and I turned hastily towards the entrance, eager to see my friend.

She emerged from the tent a moment later, and she was truly breathtaking. The slight glow she'd had this morning had intensified, beautifying everything it fell on. Her smile was wide and genuine, making me teary just looking at her. She had so much love in her eyes that it actually made me gasp. How could anyone have ever doubted her love for Bill? How could I have ever doubted?

When she neared the altar and bid her father adieu I had to fight not to cry. She looked at Bill with such tenderness that it made me long to grab hold of George. That could be us someday, I thought as they stepped up to the preacher together. I could barely see the actual vows, I was crying so hard that my vision was almost completely gone. I did see the kiss though, and I was one of the first, and loudest to cheer.

Everyone stood up and the chairs disappeared, leaving a wide open dance floor for the newly married couple to dance on. I instantly moved and gave Bill and Fleur both a crushing hug, congratulating them earnestly. They hugged me back and thanked me, like they actually needed too, I still think it was I who needed to thank them. I stepped away from them after a moment and let the rest of the excited crowd get to them. I stepped onto the dance floor and began to search for George. I found him near the back, already holding a butterbeer for me. I accepted it happily and let him lead me to the table that Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Angelina, and Luna were already sitting at.

Music started playing as we began to talk to each other excitedly. It was strange to think that this would be the last day we could do this, goof off with out having to worry about it costing us our life. This was the last time we'd be together like this, to celebrate an occasion. Starting tomorrow we'd be on the run, hunting Horcruxes. The thought actually made me shiver. Today though, today we could just be normal teenagers. I'd dance, give my speech, and wish Fleur and Bill the best.

"I love this song." Luna said suddenly, smiling dreamily as she stood. Ron instantly stood up beside her and offered her his hand, escorting her out onto the dance floor with a tender expression on his face. I felt awful, like I was intruding on something. I averted my eyes and found George staring at me.

"What?" I asked softly. He smiled his toothy grin that I loved so much and offered me his hand. I took it eagerly and stood from the table, following him out to the floor.

"I was worried I wouldn't get a chance to dance with you today, Love." He said, pulling me close as we gently swayed to the music. I chuckled at that, snuggling closer to him, thankful that it was a slow song.

"You know how much I enjoy dancing," I said, giggling when he spun me. "I would have dragged you away to get a chance to dance with you."

"I'd no doubt-" he started, but was interrupted by a rather large woman who looked upset. I recognized her almost instantly. It was the one and only Great Aunt Muriel. She looked me up and down, a distinct expression of distaste on her face before she spoke.

"So, George," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Is this the muggle born?" she asked. I started in surprise and George stiffened by my side. "She has bad posture and skinny ankles, not good for child bearing."

Oh my god.

A blush lit up my cheeks and I fought the urge to burry my face in George's robes. She turned back to George, oblivious to our discomfort and eyed him. "Your ears are lopsided, boy." She had to be joking; surely she wasn't that blind, or cruel. She turned around and walked away before either of us could respond. Apparently she was indeed that rude or calloused.

"The nerve." I said, watching her retreating back angrily. If she hadn't been related to him I might have hexed her for insulting George. George shook his head, looking lost between amusement and annoyance.

"Way with words, hasn't she?' George said, grinning at me. I laughed in spite of myself and grabbed his hand again, turning to dance with him. The song had just ended so we had to wait for the music to start again before we could dance. George tensed beneath my hands and I looked up at him worriedly, what had upset him now. He had an angry look in his eye and was giving someone a fierce glare. A moment later, right when I was opening my mouth to ask what was wrong, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Hermy-own-ninny?" a deep voice questioned. My eyes grew wide and I froze, slowly turning to look into the surly face of Victor Krum. Really? Couldn't George and I just have a moment alone to enjoy a dance? Did we have to keep getting interrupted?

"May I have a dance?" Krum asked thickly, looking at me expectantly. George tightened his grip on my hand before letting go of it. I looked at him in surprise, and almost let out a gasp at the dejected look on his face. I turned back to Krum quickly and shook my head vehemently.

"No, I'm afraid not, I'm dancing with my boyfriend. I'm sorry but I'm only going to dance with him today." I said, trying not to sound too rude. Once I finished speaking I turned back to George and grabbed his hands, leading him away from Krum.

"You could have danced with him you know." George said softly, grinning slightly as he placed his hand on my hip. I smiled and looked up at him, not minding how low his hand was resting. I understood he was trying to show Krum that I was his and it didn't bother me. I wanted Krum to know I was with George.

"I could have, but I didn't want to. Now come on, we are going to finish at least one dance today." He laughed at that and spun me before pulling me even closer.

"Sounds good, Love." I snuggled into his warm chest, content to just sway in his arms.

I wasn't meant to get a dance though. The minute I leaned into him a bright large and silver something came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. A graceful and gleaming lynx formed. It's mouth opened and Kingsleys voice issued from it.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

I scanned the dance floor, my eyes desperately searching for Harry. I was running forward, my feet moving almost on their own accord. I was still gripping George's hand tightly, pulling him with me as I ran through the crowd. I spotted Harry's disguised form and ran for him, calling Fred and Ron's name out as I ran. I reached him a moment later and grasped his shoulder, pulling him away from the table as spells started exploding around us. Shouts of 'Protego' sounded everywhere and the bright flash of defensive spells surrounded us.

"George!" Fred's voice called from our left, we spun around, seeing Fred and Angelina running towards us. George reached out and grabbed his twins hand.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, panicking as I searched the crowd, I couldn't see any sign of him.

"Harry!" His familiar voice called. Harry spun around in my hand and grabbed Ron's extended arm. I looked at George and took a deep breath. He grabbed hold of my arm and I grabbed my wand from my pocket. I had never apparated so many people before, but now was no time to panic. All I could do was hope that the bracelets we had connecting us would make it easier. I gripped George's hand tighter and squeezed my eyes shut, I twisted into the air, and then we disappeared.


	60. Chapter 60

"'Where are we?" Ron asked, the first one to regain his senses. We were on a dark, secluded street in the middle of London. Fred was gripping Angelina tightly, Angelina had her hand on George's shoulder, George was holding my hand in a vise grip, I was holding Harry's shoulder, and he was holding Ron's arm. We all let go of each other at once and turned towards each other, leaning in without thought.

"Tottenham Court Road," I gasped, already tugging George and Harry beside me. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you guys to change." I said, searching the street desperately as we walked. The others were right behind us and we walked down the street, an extremely conspicuous group.

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron said, catching up to me. I shook my head as a woman laughed when she saw us. We needed to find a place to hide and we needed it now.  
"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" Harry lamented, "All last year I kept it on me and –"

"It's okay, I've got the Cloak, I've got clothes for both of you," I said, glancing down an alley way. It might work, nobody was down it at least. "Just try and act naturally until – this will do." I said, pulling them into the alley.

"When you say you've got the Cloak, and clothes . . ." Harry continued, frowning at me as I led us into a small shelter in the alley. He was looking at me doubtingly, his eye on my tiny bag. He'd get a kick out of this.. I reached into the bag, answering his question as I rummaged through it. "Yes, they're here," I pulled out four pair of jeans, four sweaters, four tennis shoes, four woolen socks, and the silvery invisibility cloak, handing each guy their clothes. George and Fred, knowing what I had done, simply took the clothes and thanked me. Ron and Harry were staring at me in utter shock and poor Angelina was shivering in the cool evening air.

"We'll have to change later, find a bathroom or something." I told Angelina, digging around in my bag for a jacket.

"How the ruddy hell – ?" Ron began, holding his clothes in shock.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," I answered, taking Fred's bundled up robe and shoving it into the bag. "Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here." I gave the little bag a shake and a loud clang sounded inside. Great, there went the books. . I took George's robe and shoved them into the bag along with Fred's. ". . Harry, you'd better take the Invisibility cloak" I said, realizing he was still standing there staring at my bag in fascination.  
"When did you do all this?" Harry asked as he stripped off his robe and pulled his sweater on. I handed Angelina a jacket as I pulled one around my own shoulders.

"I told you at the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here. . . . I just had a feeling. . . ." I hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone, but I'd been worried we wouldn't get through the wedding. I could feel George's eyes on me as I grabbed Harry's robes.

"You're amazing, you are," Ron said, handing me his bundled-up robes. I managed a small smile as I sealed the bag and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, George and Fred helped a lot. Harry, please put that cloak on!" Harry nodded his head, still looking shocked as he threw the cloak around his shoulders.

"Come on now, we need to get out of here." I stepped up to George and wrapped my arm around his waist before he laid his arm on my shoulder. Fred grabbed hold of Angelina and Ron stepped in between us, Harry moved to my left and then we started down the alley.

"Why'd you pick here?" Angelina asked as we started back down the street.

"I don't know, it was the first place I thought of." I answered honestly.

"Shouldn't we find a less exposed place?" Ron asked, looking around. I nodded my head in agreement, we were far too exposed.

"But where should we go?" I asked, cringing when a group of drunken men across the street wolf whistled at Angelina and me.

"Well, we can't go to the Cauldron, any muggle hotels?" George asked, glaring at the men across the street along with Fred.

"No, they wouldn't work, I'd say Grimmauld place but with Snape… Oh, I wish they'd stop!" I said, my voice breaking. The drunken men kept whistling, and now they were walking towards us. I clutched George's hand a little tighter when the began to talk.

"Hey darlins" they called, staggering towards us. "Fancy a drink?" I trembled and leaned into George, not even able to relax when he wrapped his arm around me protectively. Fred and him had stopped walking, turning towards the drunk men with murderous looks on their faces. This was so not the time for this to be happening. We needed to keep a low profile, not get into a fight with drunken men. I didn't want George to fight them, I didn't want him to get hurt at all, especially not over me.

"In here!" Angelina exclaimed, pulling Fred with her towards a rundown café. It looked old and ill cared for, but at least it was some sort of shelter. I nodded my head in agreement with her and pulled George with me. He followed begrudgingly, still glaring daggers at the drunk men. The inside of the café wasn't any better looking than the outside, but at least the drunk men stopped following us. We took a booth in the furthest corner, Ron, Fred, and Angelina on one side, Harry, George, and I on the other. We sat silently for a moment, looking at each other uncomfortably. What could we say, everything had just fallen apart around us and we'd had to leave everyone we loved. Who knew what had happened to them… they could all be in danger right now.

"What can I get you?" a short, blonde spiky haired, gum chewing waitress came up to our table and eyed us distastefully. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed before turning back to her.

"Five cappuccinos, please." I said after a moment. I had almost ordered six, but then I remembered that Harry was invisible. She shuffled away grumpily, mumbling to herself as she went to get the drinks.

"What do you thinks happening?" Ron asked, looking around the café uneasily.

"We know what's happened, Voldemort's taken over the ministry." I said, clutching my bag in my hand and setting it between Harry and me.

"What should we do now?" I asked to no one in particular. I clutched George's hand under the table, wanting his reassuring presences. He grasped my hand, squeezing it as he looked down at me.

"I say we go with the original plan. Head out to the country and camp out while we search for the horcruxes." He said the last bit in a whisper as two burly construction workers squeezed into the booth behind ours.

"Here you go." The waitress said, winking at Fred and George as she set the drinks down. Angelina and I glared at her and she walked away looking indifferent. Ron, not having noticed the winking or glaring, took a swig of his cappuccino and scrunched his face up in distaste.

"God, that's revolting!" He gasped, spluttering as he spoke. Fred and George coughed and set their drinks down, looking equally disgusted. Angelina just rolled her eyes as she took a drink. "Let's get out of here." Ron said, glaring at his drink with extreme distaste. "Have you got muggle money to pay for this?"

"Yes," I said, pulling my purse back up. Harry tensed beside me and I looked up just in time to see the construction workers draw their wands. I gasped and groped around my lap for my wand, knowing I would be too late.

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted beside me, a shield sprung up behind Fred, Angelina, and Ron, deflecting the spells the two Death Eaters had cast. We dove out of the booth, already yelling out spells as the Death Eaters aimed at us. Spells started flying everywhere, Harry, still hidden in his cloak, sent a stunner at the taller of the death eaters and hit him full in the face. The huge death eater fell forward unconscious, hitting the floor with a resounding thud. The second death eater started throwing spells were Harry had been, but the six of us were far too much for him. He crumpled to the floor a moment later, unconscious as well.

We all stood up slowly, gasping and staggering as we regrouped. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the café. The booths were broken, chairs were strewn about, and there were burn marks all along the ceiling, walls, and floor. The waitress was nowhere to be seen, but she was the least of our worries.

"What happened?" I shrieked. I was past panicking, I was well into meltdown at this point. "How did they find us?" George grabbed my arms and held me away, scanning me up and down before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped, standing up from the booth he'd been using as a shield. "We need to get out of here!" I was crying hysterically, I'd lost all my composure the moment George had grabbed me.

Harry took his cloak off and walked up to the large blond death eater. "I should've recognized him, he was there the night Dumbledore died," he said, kicking him over with his foot.

"That's Dolohov," Ron said quietly, looking more calm.. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I think the big one's Thorfinn Rowle."

"Who cares?" I asked, my voice going up several octaves. "How did they find us?"

"Shh," George whispered, holding me tight. He rubbed circles into my back, rocking me gently and helping me calm down.

"Lock the door," Harry said, sounding oddly calm, "and Ron, turn out the lights."

He did, and a moment later we were all looking down at the Death Eaters.

"What should we do with them? Kill em? They'd have killed us." Ron said bitingly.

"No." Fred said simply, casting a charm at the windows that caused them to go foggy. "We're not killing anyone. We're not lowering ourselves down to their level."

"Wipe their memories." Harry said, stepping away from the Death Eater and turning towards me expectantly. "Do that memory charm on them 'Mione."

"I've never used it before." I said, stepping out of George's hold but maintaining my grip on his hand. I looked Harry in the eye and took a deep breath. "but I know the basic idea. I'll do it." I gripped my wand firmly in my hand and looked down at the Death Eater. I focused on the memories I wanted him to forget, and pointed my wand at his temple.

"Obliviate."

"Come on," George said, pointing his wand at the broken booth. "Let's clean up."

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"Won't it look a little odd if they wake up and find the place looking like this?" Angelina asked while she fixed a chair.

"Oh," Ron said, looking embarrassed. We all set to it and just a few minutes later we had the place all cleaned up.

"What now?" George asked, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry was staring at the unconscious Death Eaters with a determined look I'd seen far too many times. He was about to say something I wasn't going to like.

"Grimmauld Place." He said simply.

"What?" I asked, stepping toward him. "No way. Snape can get there, it's not safe!"

"Hermione we've got no choice! It's a place we all know, and if the Death Eaters could find us walking down a muggle street, they can find us anywhere!"

"What about Snape? He'd expect it!" I said, my voice growing squeaky.

"Mr. Weasley said that Moody had put up wards to stop Snape from getting in. We stand a good chance at getting in. I think we should go, have any of you got a better idea?"

No, I had no ideas. I was completely out of ideas. I was tired, sweaty, uncomfortable, and still dressed up for a wedding. I'd been attacked, blasted, chased, threatened, and now, my best friend was offering me a crazy solution to a problem we never should have had. We should not be on the run, we should not have to be finding a place to hide. Merlin's beard, Harry was right, it was the best solution.

"Fine." I said, cringing a little at how angry my voice sounded. "We go to Grimmauld Place." I reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. He grabbed Ron's who grabbed Angelina who grabbed Fred who grabbed George's. We all formed a circle and then I twisted, apparating to the last house I thought I'd wind up in. We landed on the steps of Grimmauld Place and quickly stepped forward. Harry tapped the door with his wand and it swung open, revealing the dark interior of Grimmauld Place. We stepped into the entryway, shivering as a breeze blew through the halls towards us.

"This place is creepy." Angelina said, looking around the place with distaste.

It looked just as it had last time I was here, cold, dark, and lonely. My eyes scanned the room quickly and I saw the umbrella stand, it was on its side.

"I think somebody's been in here," I whispered, pointing toward it. George straightened beside me, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer as his eyes scanned the dark. None of us moved, all standing in the door way fearfully.

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured, sounding completely unconvinced.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject, we still didn't move.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" Ron suggested, growing talkative as he always did when he was nervous. We still didn't move, growing more still if anything.

"Come on" Fred finally said, taking a small step forward. "What, are we expecting to see a ghost-"

"Severus Snape?" Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness, we all jumped back in fright. I let out a scream, grabbing George and hiding in his side.

"We're not Snape!" Harry croaked, stumbling into the door. Something like cold air washed over me and my tongue curled backward so that I couldn't speak. Before I could do anything though, my tongue uncurled again. I bent over gagging, clutching George as he two made retching noises.

"That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!" I stuttered, still trying to regain my breath from the curse. George gripped my side and helped me stand, breathing heavily.

"Wicked." He said, coughing slightly. Harry took another step forward and something in the shadows of the hall shifted. Before anyone could do anything a figure rose up out of the carpet. It was tall, dusty colored and horrible familiar. It had waist length hair, a long beard, and its face was fleshless, sunken and terrible. His eyes were hollow, his eye sockets empty. It was coming towards us faster and faster, it's terrible hands stretching towards us. I let out a scream, my heart thundering in my chest. George's arms encircled me and pulled me behind him, blocking me with his body.

"No!" Harry shouted out horrified. He raised his wand, but no spell came out of his wand. "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you-" On the word kill the figure seemed to explode in a cloud of dust. Harry turned around, coughing, and stared at us in shock. "It's all r-right…It's g-gone…" In the silence after the attacking figure, I suddenly became aware of Mrs. Blacks voice.

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers –" I cringed at the sound of her voice.

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, directing his wand at her, and with a bang and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.

"So much for going unnoticed." Fred said, blinking in disbelief at the dissipating dust cloud.

"Is it normally this exciting here?" Angelina questioned, a small smile quirking her lips.

"That . . . that was . . . " I whimpered, stepping up beside George and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape." He took another step forward, shaking the dust off his robes.

"Wait!" I called, pulling my wand back out. "Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," I raised my wand and took a deep breath. "Homenum revelio."

Nothing happened.

Thank Merlin, nothing happened.

We all moved into the living room, seeming to think it was the best room, even though no one actually said anything out loud. Harry sunk into a chair, gasping in pain as soon as he was seated.

"Harry?" I asked tentatively, he was rubbing his scar the way he always did when he saw something with Voldemort.

"What did you see?" Ron asked, turning towards Harry with a wild desperation in his eyes. "Did you see him at the Burrow?"

"No, I just felt anger – he's really angry –" Harry said, looking worried.

"But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron loudly. "What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?"

"No, I just felt anger – I couldn't tell –" He sounded confused, frightened. I couldn't blame him, he was using that blasted connection again. He wasn't supposed to be seeing or feeling Voldemort.

"Your scar, again? But what's going on? I thought that connection had closed!" I questioned, feeling panicky. George crossed the room and grabbed my hand, pulling me down onto a couch beside him. His touch helped calm me, helped me realize I was probably just irritating Harry.

"It did, for a while," Harry muttered, still rubbing his scar. "I – I think it's started opening again whenever he loses control, that's how it used to –"

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Angelina asked, stepping forward and grabbing a blanket off the back of our couch and handing it to Harry who looked cold and sick. He took it, smiling gratefully.

"No, it usually just fades away after awhile." He replied, his eyes flashing in pain. Fred pointed his wand at the lamp and it's light dimmed. Harry murmured his thanks, wrapping the blanket more securely around his shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably, it was creepy in the dark house. Moving on the couch brought something else to my attention though, I was still wearing the wedding clothes. I looked over at Angelina, she was sitting on a couch next to Fred, holding his hand and talking quietly about something.

I turned back to George, he looked tense and worried. I wanted so badly to comfort him, anyway I could, but nothing came to my mind. It wasn't my family we'd left, even though it honestly felt like they were. I laid my hand on his arm gently, and he turned his head towards me, a sad expression on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted. A bright silvery light flew into the room, landing in the middle of the floor and startling everyone. It reformed in the center of the room and took on the shape of a Weasel. It opened it's mouth and Mr. Weasley's familiar voice issued from it.

"Family safe, do not reply. We are being watched." The silver Weasel then disappeared, leaving behind a faint glow before that to faded. Ron let out a moan and sunk into a chair behind Harry, I tightened my grip on George and he leaned back into the cushion. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned into me, burying his face in my neck. I held him tightly, rocking back and forth as tears of relief filled my own eyes.

"They're alright," I whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "They're okay."


	61. Chapter 61

I woke up bright and early the next day. We had all decided to sleep in the living room, all too frightened by the idea of sleeping alone, even though no one said anything. I was snuggled into George's arms, I had moved next to him in the middle of the night. I'd had another terrible nightmare, so I decided to throw decency to the wind and went to lie beside George. Besides, what did I care what anyone thought? It wasn't like we'd do anything intimate in a room full of people.

Now though, I needed to leave the comfort of George's immensely warm arms and get started on figuring out just what it was we would be doing. I wiggled out of his tight grasp and sat up, pulling my blankets around my shoulders. I ran my eyes around the room, doing a quick head count. Fred, Angelina, George, Ron….

Where was Harry?

I stood up, walking around the room to check the bathroom, it was empty. Oh my god, what had happened? Where was he? Had more Death Eaters attacked without us knowing it? Had they kidnapped him? Had he tried to run off again?

I ran to the living room, panic flaring in my chest and making me feel shaky. I shot down beside George and frantically shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily, before a look of the utmost concern washed over his face. He bolted up, grabbing my arms and searching my face before his wide, panicked eyes scanned the room.

"Harry," I said, my voice shaky and quiet. "Harry's missing!" I looked around the room wildly, telling myself that now was not the time to panic. "Help everyone up, we've got to find him."

George got up, already moving towards Fred and shaking him awake. Fred groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. "Fred!" George snapped, shaking him even harder. I was by Ron, pulling his blanket off and pulling him up. He blinked blearily at me trying to lie back down.

"Harry's missing!" I said, making both him and Fred sit up at attention.

"What?" Ron questioned. Fred turned in his seat and gently shook Angelina awake.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, turning over and snuggling into Fred's chest. He smiled softly at her before worry filled his eyes again. He gave her another shake and whispered something to her. George and I were already heading out of the room.

"I'll take the kitchen." He said, heading down the hall.

"I'll take the back rooms." Ron called, disappearing around a corner.

"I'll take the top floor. Fred, Angelina, you can take the second floor." I called, racing up the stairs worriedly. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest and my breath was coming in nervous gasps. I couldn't even think I was panicking so badly. What if something had happened to Harry? No, I wouldn't think like that. I'd search all the rooms and find him, I'd search to the ends of the earth. I would find Harry. He was my best friend in the world, and I'd stop at nothing to help and find him. That's why I was here, why I was in this blasted house. For Harry, to help him, to let him know I'd do anything for him.

I finally reached the top floor an d raced for the first room, throwing open the door and gasping in shock. The room had been completely ransacked. Papers were thrown everywhere; drawers were dumped out, laying on their sides; the curtains were torn; the mattress had been flipped off the bed; and the wallpaper had been ripped off the wall in long sheets.

My eyes scanned the room quickly, shocked by what I saw, but I backed out quickly just the same. Harry wasn't here, we could check out why the room was ransacked later. I moved to the next door, but it was opened. In the middle of the room stood a tall, raven haired boy clutching a rumbled letter in his hands. My heart stopped and I almost screamed. I stormed into the room and grabbed Harry's arm, trembling slightly as I clutched him.

"Harry?" I gasped, feeling a flood of relief. I turned my head and called over my shoulder "I've found him guys!" An answering call came from downstairs saying something about Harry being a git. "What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "We woke up and you weren't there, don't do that again! I thought something, _we_ thought something had happened to you." Harry was looking at me in utter surprise.

"Really? I'm sorry, I'd no idea." He smiled, looking completely excited about something. "Look what I found, it's a letter from my mum to Sirius."

"What?" I questioned, feeling disoriented. We'd thought he had been kidnapped and he was reading a letter? He thrust the letter into my hand and I scanned over it, feeling even more confused. How had he not heard our shouts? Why was he reading this letter…

Oh.

"And there's this too!" He said, thrusting half a photo into my hand and grabbing the letter back. I looked at the photo and couldn't help the smile that lifted my lips at the sight of the baby Harry zooming around on his little toy broom. He was an adorable little child, and the grin that lit his face then was incredibly similar to the one he now wore.

"I looked around for the rest of the letter but I couldn't find it anywhere." He said, grabbing the photo back. I looked around what must have been Sirius's room and gasped, it was ransacked to.

"Was this room like this when you got here?" I asked, looking around at the mess.

"Yeah, it was ransacked." Harry said, looking around slightly interested.

"Shall we find something to eat? Go down stairs to the kitchen?" I asked, pulling him towards the door. He nodded his head, turning and following me out the door. We reached the stairs before I realized he was no longer following me. I turned around, thoroughly exasperated, and saw Harry standing in front of a door with his mouth hanging open. I sighed in a longsuffering manner and walked up to him. What was he doing?

"Hermione." Harry said, his voice incredibly calm and measured.

"What?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"RAB, I think I've found him." Harry said simply. I froze, RAB? He'd found RAB? My eyes shot to the door, and the simple message hanging on it.

_Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of, Regulus Arcturus Black._

Regulus, oh my god, it was RAB!

"Ron!" I screamed, running to the stairs and sticking my head down it. "George, Fred, Angelina, come here quick!" I ran back to Harry, grinning madly as I grabbed his arm.

"Regulus was a death eater, it fits perfectly. Harry, you found him!" My voice was squeaky I was so excited, but I didn't care. A thunder of feet sounded on the stairs, and a second later I saw George emerge at the top, followed quickly by Fred, Angelina, and Ron.

"What?" He asked, grabbing me in protective arms and looking extremely pale and worried. "What is it?" I pushed back and beamed up at him, pulling all of them towards the door.

"Look!" I squealed in delight.

"RAB," Harry said, pointing at the door. "I think we've finally found him." George relaxed slightly at Harry's words, and then he looked at the door. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a surprised 'O.'

"Bloody hell." Ron said, gaping at the door. Fred's response was rather more practical, he pushed the door open.

"After you, Harry." He said. Harry grinned and stepped forward into the dark room. We all moved in right after him, looking around the room in surprise. It was smaller than Sirius's room had been, but had the same feeling of stateliness his had had. Slytherin emerald and silver were everywhere, emphasizing the fact that Regulus was a member of the same house as his family. The Black family crest was painted over the bed, faded now through the years, still, the words TOUJOURS PUR were painted out loud and clear. I now knew it to mean 'Always Pure', the motto of the entire Black family. Beneath the crest were a bunch of newspaper clippings, all stuck together in a ragged collage. I walked across the room to look at them, shivering slightly when I saw who they were all about.

"They're all about _him_. Regulus seems to have been a fan for quite a few years before he actually joined."

I sat down on the dusty bed to read the clippings as everyone else moved throughout the room. Harry picked up a photo, a distant look on his face.

"He played Seeker." He said, studying the picture.

"Hmm?" I asked, lifting my head slightly. George had walked over beside me and was sitting next to me to help me look through all the ghastly clippings.

"He's sitting in the middle of the front row, that's where the Seeker sits…" Harry said, trailing off in the end.

"Remember that, it tells us some about what he was like." Fred said, going through a drawer and tossing out clothes.

"How?" Harry asked, sounding curious as he walked over to a desk.

"Well, you have to be quick and agile to be a Seeker." Fred explained, still tossing clothes. "You have to be an excellent flier, as well as not mind focusing on one thing, even if it means missing what's going on in the actual game." He looked up and smiled over at Harry. "You have to be able to obsess."

"Oh," Harry said, sounding surprised and a little uncomfortable.

"Anyone every tried summoning a Horcrux?" Angelina asked, rummaging through a trunk with Ron. She looked up and before anyone could answer she held out her wand. "Accio Locket!" Nothing happened. Was it not here then? Or worse, was it under counter-enchantments?

"Is that it then? Is it not here?" Ron asked, dropping a box of quills onto the floor in disappointment.

"No," George and Fred said together.

"It could be under counter-enchantments," Fred said.

"Charms to prevent summoning." George continued, explaining.

"Like Voldemort put on the stone basin in the cave," Harry said, his green eyes growing distant as he remembered that night.

"Then how do we find it?" Ron asked, sounding as though the world had just ended.

I smiled and picked the clippings back up. "The muggle way, we look."

We searched for at least another hour, but we never found anything. By the time we conclude that the locket was not there, we were hungry and grumpy.

"It could still be here." I said, trying to sound positive as we all headed downstairs towards the kitchen. "It could be somewhere else in the house. Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not he'd want it hidden from him wouldn't he?" I smiled in spite of myself as I took the last step. "Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of last time we were here? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at … at … "

Oh my god. We had seen the Horcrux, we had actually held it! We'd had a bit of his soul and… We threw it away! We threw it away!

"What is it?" George asked, coming up behind me and laying a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and realized I was still standing on the steps, frozen in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"There was a locket." I said, my voice hardly more than a whisper.

"What?" Everyone asked together. I stepped forward, off the last step and turned around so that I was facing everyone.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we … we … " We'd thrown it away! Oh my god, Merlin save us, we'd tossed a Horcrux! How could that have happened? How could we have actually found one and tossed it away? By the equal looks of horror on everyone's faces, I could tell they were feeling the same as me.

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," Harry said, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

He ran down the stairs last few steps and then thundered down the hall to the kitchen, all of us following in his wake. We were extremely noisy, and not at all caring, so much so that we actually woke Mrs. Black.

"Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!" she screamed after them as we dashed down into the basement kitchen and slammed the door behind us. Harry ran the length of the room, skidded to a halt at the door of Kreacher's cupboard, and wrenched it open. There was the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf had once slept, but they were not longer glittering with the trinkets Kreacher had salvaged. The only thing there was an old copy of Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. Harry snatched up the blankets and shook them, a look of utter desperation on his face. A dead mouse was all that fell out, I closed my eyes in utter defeat. George stepped up beside me and wrapped and arm around me, I heard Ron sink into a chair.

"It's not over yet," Harry said, a new determination in his voice. He then raised his voice and called out in a loud, commanding voice; "Kreacher!" A loud crack issued and then, the dejected house elf appeared. How had Harry done that? How had he summoned him.

"Master," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, and he bowed low; muttering to his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley's and the Mudblood –"

"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,'" Harry growled, looking disgusted and annoyed. "I've got a question for you," He continued, "and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said, bowing again, but his lips kept moving.

"Two years ago," Harry started, my heart started to pound and I gripped George's hand, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"

Kreacher straightened back up to glare at Harry in the face. "Yes," he muttered hatefully.

"Where is it now?" Harry asked giddily. I was smiling like an idiot and couldn't help the excited squeak that escaped my lips.

Kreacher, however, was not smiling. "'Gone," he whispered, clenching his eyes and looking pained.

"Gone?" Harry repeated, his voice going flat. "What do you mean, it's gone?" Kreacher said nothing. "Kreacher," Harry said bitingly, "I order you –"

"Mundungus Fletcher," the elf croaked, his eyes still clenched. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and – and – " He was near sobbing now, his hands clenched and his chest rapidly falling and rising. He opened his eyes out and screamed. "And the locket!. Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Harry lunged at Kreacher, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him away from the floor he'd thrown himself at. He swallowed, taking in a breath before bellowing: "Kreacher, I order you to stay still!"

"Harry, let him up!" I said, horrified by the scene.

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" Harry snapped, kneeling beside the elf. "I don't think so. Right. Kreacher, I want the truth: How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him! Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran … "

"Great," Angelina muttered, rolling her eyes. I agreed. That was not good news. How would we find him? The man was practically invisible and extremely good at hiding.

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus's, Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns … and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve…

And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said … he said …"

He was on the ground, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his giant eyes. George, Fred, Ron, Angelina, myself, and even Harry, were watching him in silence, spell bound by his explanation and obvious heart ache.

"… he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"He needed an elf?" Harry repeated, finally moving. I blinked my eyes in surprise, what had he intended to do to the poor elf?

"Oh yes, and Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do … and then to c-come home.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake … "

A black lake, no, it couldn't be that. Surely not…

"… There was a boat …"here was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made  
Kreacher drink it …"

Of course, what perfect sense. Voldemort wouldn't care about the elf, he was disposable. He'd use him to test his defenses, and then he'd leave him there to die.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible thing … Kreacher's insides burned … Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed … He made Kreacher drink all the potion … He dropped a locket into the empty basin … He filled it with more potion.

"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island … "

My hands flew to my mouth in horror, I heard Angelina gasp in shock behind me and felt George gently pull me to him.

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the  
black lake … and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under  
the surface … "

"How did you get away?" Harry asked in a whisper, unwilling to break the heavy silence Kreacher's words had brought on us.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," was the simple answer.

"I know – but how did you escape the Inferi?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated.

"I know, but – "

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Harry?" Ron said, sounding exasperated. "He Disapparated!"

"But … you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," Harry said, sounding lost and confused, "otherwise Dumbledore – "

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" Ron explained, his voice becoming softer, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

"They don't need wands to do magic either, remember?" George said, "Dobby did all sorts of stuff, really powerful magic."

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice … It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't." I said, my voice hard and bitter. George rubbed my back gently, comfortingly and I found myself relaxing a slight bit

"Regulus called him so he had to come." Fred explained to Harry. "It's their highest law, they have to come when called."

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" I said, smiling at the house elf and attempting to sound nice. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Kreacher shook his head, and rocked even faster.

"So what happened when you got back?" Harry asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried, Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then … it was a little while later … Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell … and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord … "

"That bloody git." Fred whispered under his breath, to quiet for anyone but Angelina and me to hear.

"And he made you drink the poison?" Harry asked, disgusted. He was wrong, that wasn't what had happened at all. We were wrong, so very wrong, poor, poor Kreacher, and poor Regulus! We'd been so very wrong about him!

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had, and he told  
Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets …" He was sobbing now, harder than ever.

"Merlin's beard!" Angelina gasped, grabbing Fred's hand in horror.

"And he order – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched … as Master Regulus … was dragged beneath the water … and … "

"Oh, Kreacher!" I wailed, weeping as I dropped to my knees beside him. I forgot that he hated me in my sorrow, wanting only to comfort him. He froze at my touch before jumping away from me in repulsion.

"The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would his Mistress say?"

"Shut up!" George snarled, stepping beside me and helping me up.

"I told you not to call her 'Mudblood'!" Harry snapped, the, elf was already punishing himself. He'd dropped to the floor and started banging his head on the floor. He was hurting himself because of me, it was my fault!

"Stop him – stop him!" I cried, stepping towards him. "Oh, don't you see now how sick it is, the way they've got to obey?"

"Kreacher – stop, stop!" Harry shouted, pulling him off the floor.

"So you brought the locket home." Harry said, picking his questioning up where he had stopped. "And you tried to destroy it?"  
"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it. Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work … So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open … Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave …"

"I don't understand you, Kreacher," Harry finally said after a long, sob filled silence. "Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring Voldemort down, but you were still happy to betray Sirius to Voldemort? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information to Voldemort through them … "

"Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that," I said, wiping my eyes. "He's a slave; house-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way. What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He's loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs. Black must have been, and Regulus certainly was, so he served them willingly and parroted their beliefs. I know what you're going to say, that Regulus changed his mind … but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he? And I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safest if they kept to the old pure-blood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all."

"Sirius – "

"Sirius was horrible to Kreacher, Harry, and it's no good looking like that, you know it's true. Kreacher had been alone for such a long time when Sirius came to live here, and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, Voldemort did … and so did Sirius." It was awful, terrible even, but so painfully true.

"Kreacher,, when you feel up to it, er … please sit up."

"Kreacher, I am going to ask you to do something," Harry said, once the elf had set up. "Kreacher, I want you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket – where Master Regulus's locket it. It's really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started, we want to – er – ensure that he didn't die in vain."

"Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.

"And bring him here, to Grimmauld Place," Harry said, "Do you think you could do that for us?"

"Kreacher, I'd, err, like you to have this," Harry said as the elf stood, he grabbed the fake locket from his pocket and pressed it into the elf's hand. "This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you—"

It took us an hour to calm him down after he burst out crying over the locket.


	62. Chapter 62

Two days later, and we hadn't seen or heard from Kreacher. How long could it take to hunt the man down? For that matter, what if he no longer had the locket? Then what? I had questioned Harry about his ability to command Kreacher after the elf had left, and I was told that Sirius had forced Kreacher to accept Harry as a master after he had betrayed Sirius. The elf still had to listen to Sirius, but he had to obey Harry's orders as well now. We had nothing to do while we waited, so we were cleaning the house _again_, but this time, we didn't throw anything away. George, Ron, and I were in the upstairs bedrooms, cleaning them out, when we heard the door open downstairs. We ran down the steps and into the entry hall, our wands drawn and aimed at the shadowy figure in the doorway. Harry, Fred, and Angelina were already there, their wands drawn and aimed as well.

"Don't move!" Harry snapped. The figure raised its hands in surrender, and a familiar voice issued from it.

"Don't shoot, it is I, Remus." Remus? Really? I lowered my wand quickly and stepped forward, a grin spreading across my lips. I stopped, the smile slipping from my lips when I noticed that Harry, George, Fred, and Angelina hadn't lowered their wands.

"Show yourself!" Harry snapped. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag. Yours" He continued, indicating Fred and George, "Take on the form of foxes, the first time I told you I was a Marauder was summer of 96, the night before the first day of Hogwarts."

"All right," Harry said, lowering his wand with Fred and George. "But we had to make sure."

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses."

"No sign of Severus, then?" he asked. Harry was smiling broadly as he walked up to the ragged werewolf

"No," He said, "What's going on? Is everyone okay? Where's Sirius?"

"Yes," Remus answered "we're all okay, but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside –"

"We know –" I said, shivering slightly. They had showed up the day after we had arrived, and they had been keeping a watch ever since. I was thinking up ways of getting rid of them without revealing our presences, but hadn't come up with anything concrete yet.

"I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry. Let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow." I found it a little odd how he avoided the question about Sirius, but I didn't say anything. We sat down at the kitchen table, all of us eager to hear just what he had to say.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," Remus explained, "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," Harry, George, and Fred said together, Harry continued, "only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road."

"What?" Remus gasped, spilling his butterbeer. We quickly explained what had happened, and while he had looked worried before he now looked positively stricken.

"But how did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear."

"We have no idea." I answered honestly, and worriedly.

"And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling down Tottenham Court Road at the time, does it?" Harry added.

"Could they have put the trace back on him?" George asked, sounding worried. I started at that. The trace? Could that really be?

"Impossible," was Remus's instant reply. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying, really worrying."

"Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since Mr. Weasley told us the family was safe."

"Yeah," Fred piped up, "Are they all alright?"

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Lupin. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" I asked.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now, there were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

"Did anybody get hurt?" George asked, still looking worried.

"No," Remus answered. "They searched the Burrow top to bottom, they found the ghoul-which was a clever idea incidentally-and interrogated us, but we didn't tell them anything.

"While they were smashing up the wedding, they were also forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths, but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but obviously he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciatus on Tonks's family. They're all alright- shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay. Sirius cleared out the apartment and managed to warn your parent's. Angelina, before the death eaters got to them."

"Thank you." Angelina breathed out, tears welling up in her pretty brown eyes.

"What about our protective charms?" Harry asked, sounding shocked.

"They've got the ministry Harry, those charms wouldn't have been a problem." Fred said, a bitter tone in his usually jovial voice.

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" I asked, not masking the rage in my voice.

Remus handed Harry a paper as way of explanation. The head line was bold and vivid, and incredibly wrong. It had Harry's picture on the front, and bore the words:

WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said quietly.

"So Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" I asked furiously.

"The ministry has always had control of the Prophet." George said, "Remember your fifth year? They had the whole wizarding world convinced that Harry was crazy."

"But surely people realize what's going on?" I said, desparte to believe this couldn't really be happening, I mean, surely someone had realized.

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," Remus said as way of explanation. "The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why didn't Voldemort declare himself Minister of Magic?" Ron asked. Remus laughed, not hurtfully, but it was mirthless.

"He doesn't need to, Ron. Effectively, he is the Minister, but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse, is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry. Naturally many people have deduced what has happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind it. However, that is the point: They whisper. They daren't confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted. Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring himself might have provoked open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear."

"And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Harry, "involves warning the Wizarding world against me instead of Voldemort?"

"That's certainly a part of it," said Lupin, "and it is a masterstroke. Now that Dumbledore is dead, you – the Boy Who Lived – were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you had a hand in the old hat's death, Voldemort has not only set a price upon your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you."

"But people know what really happened, surely they're not really being duped by this." Fred said, looking surprised.

"They've done a very good job of it, installing little seeds of doubt. They're also all scared, desparte to believe in Harry, but unsure as to whether or not to believe him." He sighed deeply, sounding weary and worn. "Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns." He continued. I tensed in my seat as he pointed at the Prophet.

"Page two," he told Harry. He flipped the page and stopped.

"Muggle-born Register!" I said, reading over his shoulder. "'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.

"'Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic

can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven

Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained

magical power by theft or force.

"'The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to

this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for

interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'" I finished, feeling horrified and mad. Furious even, how dare they. Not only were they defacing Harry, now they were going after Muggle-Borns it was awful!

"People won't let this happen," Ron said, sounding horrified.

"It is happening, Ron," Remus said gently. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"What are they doing to them?" George questioned. He scooted closer to me and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him and warming me up. I took a breath and forced myself to relax. I'd known something like this would happen, it had only been a matter of time before he went for the 'mudbloods.'

"I'm not sure, but they aren't coming back from the ministry." I gasped involuntarily and shuddered. George tightened his grip and stiffened.

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" Ron said. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"I know," Remus said. "Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

"Isn't anyone standing up to them? Isn't anyone fighting?" George asked, his voice hard.

"They're scared," Remus answered. "Worried they could be next, their children will disappear or their spouse will be carted away."

"What if purebloods or halfbloods swear a muggle-born's part of their family?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we'd swear she was a member of the Weasley's, we can teach her the family tree." Fred said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter," Remus said with a sigh, "They already have your records."

"What about if she marries a Pureblood?" George asked quietly, I took in a shocked breath and held it. I couldn't do that. I loved George, and truly believed I would marry him some day, but I wouldn't have him marry me just to avoid my getting caught.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't matter." Remus said quietly, "It won't change her status."

"Wait," Angelina said, a frown on her face. "What about Hogwarts, what's going on there?"

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status – meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard descent – before they are allowed to attend."

Oh my god, those poor children. I could see it all, the little eleven years old buying new books, going over them in excitement, looking at their new supplies, getting ready for a school they would never see. They would probably be locked away, sent to Azkaban. An anger unlike anything I had ever felt before filled me, and I found myself wanting to kill the bastards that thought they could hurt those children. I actually wanted to hurt them, that had never happened to me before. I'd never wanted to kill someone as much as I did right now.

No one said anything, no one could say anything. We were all silenced by the same horror, the same anger.

"I know." Lupin said quietly. He took a deep breath and then continued. "I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," Harry replied, "and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Angelina are in on it and they're coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?"

"I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can."

"I thought you'd say that," Remus said in obvious disapointment. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

"But what about Tonks? And Sirius?" I asked, feeling puzzled. How could he leave them?

"What about them?" Remus asked, a warning note in his voice.

"Well," I said, frowning now. "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us? and I know Sirius, he'll be extremely upset to be left behind."

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," Remus said coldly, deatached. "She'll be at her parents' house. As for Sirius, he will likely be with her." That was extremely unlike Tonks, she loved to be in the thick of action. Sirius as well, neither of them were the type to 'hide out.'

"Remus," I said carefully, nervous "is everything all right . . . you know . . .between you and – "

"Everything is fine, thank you," Remus snapped.

"Tonks is going to have a baby." He continued after a moment. I squealed in delight, all my suspicion forgotten at the wonderful news.

A loud crack sounded down the hall and we all froze, turning slowly in our chair s we withdrew or wands and stood. The door burst open and Sirius stood before us, a frown on his face until he saw us.

"Hi," he said, grinning at Harry and us. He walked up and gave Harry a one armed hug, checking him over for injuries. Satisfied by what he saw he turned to Remus, a frown claiming his lips.

"I hoped I wouldn't find you here." He said, his piercing grey eyes finding Remus's brown eyes. "We agreed to leave them alone." He said quietly, almost accusingly.

"Things have changed." Remus said, avoiding Sirius's eyes. We all grew quiet, feeling painfully aware of the confrontation the two friends were having. What was going on?

"No they haven't." Sirius said, walking over to Remus and sitting in the chair next to him. "She isn't leaving you Remus, she isn't upset. Why have you come here?"

"I shouldn't have done it." Remus whispered, sounding broken. Sirius placed his hand on his friends arm, letting him know he was there. I felt terrible, we were obviously intruding, but we couldn't leave. "I've sentenced her to a life on the run, and the child!" He exclaimed, his face growing pale. "What about it? how could I have let this happen?"

"Remus," Sirius whispered, his voice incredibly calm and caring. It always amazed me how gentle he was with Remus. How he could be so calm and understanding. He wasn't like that with anyone else, only his best friend and godson ever got to see that side of him. No one understood Remus as well as Sirius either, the two of them were truly best friends. "Remus, come back with me. Tonks needs you, the baby needs you."

"No," Remus gasped, looking wounded. "I've come to offer you my help Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted it."

"No," Harry and Sirius said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure my dad would have wondered why you weren't staying with your own kid." Harry said, he looked odd, like he was in pain. I gasped in horror at what he said, and Remus looked livid suddenly.

"You don't understand." He snarled, the shadow of the wolf he could become was showing on his features, I'd never seen it so clearly as now. It actually frightened me. "My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus." Sirius barked, bringing his friend out of his tirade. "Moony," he said again, calmer. "The child will be fine. He needs a father, he needs _you._" He finished, grabbing Remus's arms and forcing him to look at him. "Remember James, remember when he found out he was going to be a father?" He asked, a slight smile quirking his lips at the memory before it faded. "He sought us out, begged us to take care of him if something happened. He knew your affliction, he didn't care. You're a good man Remus, the child will be fine, but only if you help it." Remus turned his head, not wanting to listen to Sirius.

"What if he is afflicted, Remus?" Sirius asked, changing tactics. "Then he'll need you to show him how to live with it. It's too late to undo what's been done, but it's not too late to help."

"Where is she?" Remus asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Sirius almost grinned, but he managed to suppress it somehow.

"She's waiting for you at her parents, go on, she's not mad." Remus nodded his head, looking worried and ashamed, he gripped his wand in his hand and then, he disapparated. Sirius let out a loud, barking laugh, full of relief and happiness.

"So," He said, turning around and smiling at Harry. "What's up?"


	63. Chapter 63

Sirius left about two hours later, we filled him in on what we could, telling him we had a special mission from Dumbledore. He told us anything we wanted to know, letting us know how everyone was doing and how they were trying to fight back. He was helping McGonagall with warning the eleven year old muggle borns about Hogwarts. Because of his animagus ability he was able to sneak to the houses unnoticed, and then warn the families about what was going on. He and some other Order members would then help them into hiding, protecting the children from what would have undoubtedly been a dark fate.

Talking with Sirius brought up a very interesting idea. We needed something to do while we searched for Horcruxes. Something that would keep us busy and help us not to grow bored. Why not try turning into an Animagus? George and I had never gotten much of a chance to practice last year, so why not try now? Plus, it could be of immense help if we got caught in a bad spot.

I was about to recommend this idea when I was interrupted by a loud crack.

Kreacher appeared in the middle of the living room floor, wrestling with a pile of limbs that must have been Fletcher. He punched the short man in the nose, sitting on him as he gasped out; "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master."

Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wand; we were too quick for him though. I pointed my wand at him and it flew from his hands. George caught it, running into the room with Fred at the sound of the crack.

"What?" they questioned, but stopped short because Fletcher was diving for the stairs. George, Fred, and Ron tackled the thief and pulled him back into the room.

"What?" he bellowed, writhing in his attempts to free himself from their iron grips. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'house-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, of – "

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," Harry said, walking over to the beaten up man and lowering himself beside him. Angelina entered the room and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her boy friend and his brothers holding a man on the floor while Harry pointed his wand at his head.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master," Kreacher croaked, glairing at the thief. "Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."

"You've done really well, Kreacher," Harry said approvingly, smiling at the elf.

"Right, we've got a few questions for you," Harry said, turning back to the shaking thief. He was still struggling against George, Fred and Ron, even though he didn't stand a chance at getting out of their combined grip.

"Why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? "

"Shut up and listen." Harry said, glaring at Fletcher. Ron was trying not to laugh at the obvious panic Fletcher was starting to feel as he continued to struggle. Fred and George were making goofy faces, pretending to struggle. I even had to fight back a laugh at their silly antics.

"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable," Harry began, but Fletcher interrupted him.

"Sirius doesn't care about any of the junk –"

There was the sound of pattering fee, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony; Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan. Fred and George had leapt back while Ron had dove to the side. They were now standing up slowly, huge grins on their faces as they fought the urge to laugh at the sight of the little house elf attacking the thief.

"Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" Fletcher screeched, raising his hands in defense.

"Kreacher, no!" Harry shouted, smiling despite himself.

"Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?" Kreacher questioned, glaring at the thief. That broke us, we all let out a laugh, Harry loudest.

He caught his breath after a moment and smiled, shaking his head. "We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading, you can do the honors," He said.

"Thank you very much, Master," Kreacher said, bowing and backing up.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there, what did you do with it?"

"Why?" Fletcher asked quickly. "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" I squealed excitedly.

"No," George, Fred, and Ron said.

"He sold it," George started.

"And now wants to know if he could have got more." Fred continued.

"Bloody git." Ron finished.

"More?" Fletcher sputtered. "That wouldn't have been effing difficult . . .bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky."

"Who was this woman?" Harry asked, looking annoyed. I agreed, that was yet another person to track.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag. Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head."

No way. It just couldn't be, surely not.

He frowned and then added, "Looked like a toad."

Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus on the nose and shot red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.

I pointed my wand at him and doused the flames, feeling thoroughly shocked.

"No bloody way." Fred murmured, staring at Fletcher in shock.

"Hell no," Angelina gasped, sitting down weakly. Ron just shook his head, a look of utter horror on his face.

"How?" George started, and then stopped, just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Umbridge." Harry breathed, shock clear on his face. All of our right hands shook, tingling suddenly. How in the world had she gotten the locket? How had we gotten such bad luck? Had someone broken a mirror? How could it have been Umbridge? She was supposed to be in Azkaban. Bloody woman was probably heading up the muggle registration too.

{}o{}o{}

We decided to infiltrate the ministry, I'm not sure how or why, but it seemed the only choice. The six of us would stake it out, one each day, and study/ learn everything we could about it. We'd compile the information and then, once we formulated a somewhat sound proof plan, we'd break in. In the mean time, we'd be preparing ourselves. More and more death eaters were showing up outside the doors to Grimmauld Place, we'd need to figure out where to go if they should figure out how to get inside. So, during the day we made plans for breaking into the ministry, and at night we practiced turning into an animagus. August sped by with our new schedule, and before I knew it, it was September 1st. I hadn't spoken with George about what he had said to Remus, about offering to marry me to protect me from the ministry. I was too chicken, I was immensely grateful, but didn't know what to say honestly.

We had moved out of the living room, reclaiming our upstairs rooms instead. Ron and Harry shared, not wanting to stay alone, and Fred and George shared, while Angelina and I shared. Well, we were supposed to, most nights, especially when one of us had to stand stake out at the ministry, Fred slept in our room and I slept in his and George's.

Everything changed September 1 though. Harry came in late, he'd been keeping watch at the ministry, and came into the kitchen bearing a terrible news paper article. Severus Snape headmaster at Hogwarts, I mean, really, how much more horrible could things get? Harry was distracted throughout dinner, and finally, he told us his intentions during dessert.

He wanted to break into the ministry tomorrow. I don't know why it upset me so bad, I mean, it made sense, we wouldn't get much more prepared than we were now, and we'd already used up an entire month planning the thing out. George and Fred were thrilled by the idea, they thought it was about time and weren't worried. Ron was eager to get it over with and didn't seem scared. Angelina and I were the only ones who actually seemed worried.

We stayed up late into the night laying the plan out carefully, making sure we all knew our roles. George and Fred had gotten all sorts of products ready, Decoy Detonators, Keep-Away-Keys, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Extendable Ears, Anti-Gravity Hats, Shield Scarves, Grip-able Gloves, Sticky Trainers, Gabbing Gum, Portable Portals, Edible Dark Marks, Coding Quills, Love Potions, Exploding Eggs, Wildfire Whizbangs, and Invisible Indiscernible Ink. The two of them had apparently been quite busy while we were hiding out. Honestly though, their products were brilliant, and would be an immense help to us. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do with some of the stuff, but I knew better than to question the two of them. If they thought we'd need it, I'd be sure to take it.

By the time we went to bed we were ready to break in the ministry, and I was scared stiff. No way I'd be able to sleep tonight, at least not by myself. I sat up in my bed and looked at Angelina, she was brushing her hair, her back against the wall as she hummed to herself. She smiled when I looked over at her and nodded her head.

"Send Fred in here when you leave, will you?" She said, smiling sweetly. I giggled and nodded my head, pausing to check my hair before I left the room. I was wearing a silk night gown Fleur had helped me pick out when we went shopping before her wedding. She had told me that every woman needed a nightgown and underwear that made her feel sexy. I had laughed at her then, but bought the gown just the same. She was right, I did feel pretty in it, and I couldn't wait to see George's face when he saw it for the first time.

George and Fred's room was right across from ours, Harry and Ron were at the other end of the hall. I snuck across the floor, avoiding the squeaky spots I had learned. I opened the door carefully, making sure it didn't make any noises. The door swung open easily, and a smile lit my lips at the sight of George and Fred. Fred was brushing his hair, laughing at something George had said. George was sitting Indian style on his bed, a grin on his face. His eyes lit up even more when he saw me, his grin growing into the large, toothy smile that he reserved especially for me. It made me feel light and happy, forgetting the worries of the day. His eyes scanned my body quickly, growing darker and wider. His smile changed to a more wolfish one and it sent a shiver down my spine.

I walked into the room eagerly, a grin lighting up my own lips. I walked into the room and sat down beside him, turning my head to Fred. "Angelina told me to send you to her." I said, winking at him. A grin erupted across his own lips and dropped his brush running to his bed and grabbing his pillow.

"See you later, bro." he said, and then disappeared out the door. His head reappeared a moment later. "Don't stay up to late." Then he disappeared again with a roguish wink. George watched him go with an affectionate smile, his eyes soft. A soft grin lifted my own lips and I found myself staring at him. It still marveled me that he was dating me, we'd been going out for over a year and a half, and I still had trouble believing it. He was so incredible, it just astounded me that he actually loved me as much as I loved him. He turned his head and looked down at me, his grin turning wicked.

"Where," he said, eyeing me up and down and causing me to blush under his appreciative gaze, "did you get that, and why haven't I seen it before?"

"Fleur." I said by way of explanation, averting my eyes in embarrassment. His hand came up under my chin and turned me back to face him, his long fingers lifting my chin up and making me look at him.

"Got any plans?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"Not particularly." I said, shivering slightly as he drew even nearer and ran his hand along my arm. It made me shiver even harder and lean towards him. I kissed him deep, bringing my arms up to his neck and tugging him closer. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss even more, his hands moved lower, wrapping around my waist and holding me tight. I shivered against his hold and pulled him even closer, tugging on his neck and causing him to fall on top of me. We broke the kiss and I laughed, happy and secure.

"You tired?" George asked, smiling mischievously as he pulled a cover around my shoulders. It was always cold in this darn house. I shook my head no and snuggled into his hold. "Good, because I have some things I want to show you, and say." I looked up to him to let him know I was listening. He was looking down at me with scared eyes, making me instantly worry. He gently pulled away from me, sitting up and backing up so that he was sitting against the wall. I sat up as well, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"It's about our future." He said, tracing small circles onto my exposed leg. Our future? What was he talking about, did he want to break up? Oh god, please no, don't be anything like that. Panic gripped me at the thought and I had to fight not to hyperventilate. "I know we've never talked about the idea of marriage, but I want you to know that I wasn't suggesting it to Remus just to avoid your getting captured." He said, forcing my chin up with his long, gentle fingers. I raised my eyes and looked at his, forcing myself to calm down. "I love you far too much for that, I'd marry you in a heart beat if it meant saving you, but I don't want to just marry you for that." He took a deep breath and scooted forward, pushing himself off the bed. He went to his dresser and pulled a box off the top, one I'd seen laying around a lot, but had never actually looked at.

"Come on," he said, giving my hand a tug and heading out the door. I followed behind him, feeling slightly confused, but curious. He led me down stairs and into the library, smiling excitedly when he saw me light up a bit at the sight of all the books.

"I know we've only been dating for about two years," He said, standing in front of me with tender eyes. "But we've known each other for seven years, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I love you more than anything. You're the most important person in the world to me, so I have a question to ask you."

"It's on this bookshelf." He said, pointing at a shelf in front of him. I turned and faced the shelf, looking at it in confusion.

"Read the titles out loud." He urged, giving me a gentle push towards the books. I listened and stepped forward there were only four books on the shelf.

"Will" I said, reading the first one, "You… Marry… Me" I read the last one and stopped, realizing what I had just read. I spun around and faced George, my heart clenching and my breath speeding up.

He took in a deep breath and the let it out slowly as he lowered himself to one knee. My breath caught and my heart started beating painfully in my chest as I watched him. He reached up and grabbed my hand. His eyes wide and worried, hopeful and scared.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've never known anyone like you. You're funny, caring, gentle, smart, and beyond beautiful. I've known I've loved you since the first time you came into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and I know you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He took a deep breath and opened the box, a beautiful silver ring sat inside. It was a braided band that turned into an otter and a fox, twirling around each other and holding a beautiful little diamond in place. "Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" I stared down at his wide eyes in utter shock, hardly daring to believe what I had just heard.

"Really?" I asked, tears already welling up in my eyes.

"Really."

"Oh George," I gasped, tears falling down my face as I stared at him. "Yes, of course yes!" I squealed, dropping to my knees and grabbing him in a tight hug. He hugged me tight, my tears of joy wetting his shirt and hair. He pulled back after a second and gently took my hand, slipping the ring onto my finger. He stood up, pulling me with him and grabbed me in another hug. I leaned up and grabbed his face in my hands, pressing my lips against his in a jubilant kiss. He responded with equal joy, holding me close and tangling his hand in my curls. His tongue brushed against my lips and I immediately granted him access. I brought my arms up around his neck and pulled myself up closer to him, smothering him with my love. We broke apart a few long moments later, gasping for breath as we looked into each other's eyes. A smile was on my face, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get rid of it for quite a long time.

"I love you." I said, staring at his blue eyes through my own blurry eyes. I blinked my tears away let myself get lost in the depth of his beautiful eyes. He was going to marry me, he was my fiancé, he wanted me, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with _me. _He hugged me again before moving his hands to grab mine. He gave me a slight tug and led me out of the library. I followed him without question, feeling like I could fly. We walked out into the hall, where a crying Angelina and beaming Fred were emerging from the living room.

"She said yes!" George and Fred exclaimed together.

Angelina and I just let out a happy, wet laugh and hugged our new fiancé's.


	64. Chapter 64

We woke up bright and early the next day, if I hadn't been in such a good mood from last night, it would have been miserable just how early we did get up. However, due to a new, beautiful, ring on the middle finger of my left hand, I was in an extremely good mood. Harry and Ron were not, though they did manage to act happy when they saw Angelina and my new rings. Hers was gold with sapphires in the shape of a Delphinium flower. We ate breakfast quickly and then got ready to infiltrate the ministry. I grabbed my small bag and a the locket George had gotten me the night before he left Hogwarts I put my engagement ring on my locket, knowing that I couldn't wear it as whoever I would be pretending to be.

We apparated to outside the ministry and waited for our victims to appear. I was to be a Ms. Mafilda Hopkins, Angelina was Bethany Lasly, Ron was Reginald Cattermole, George was Edmund Blake, Fred was Jacob White, and we had no idea who poor Harry was. We divided our equipment between ourselves and set off, headed to each of our work stations, to do who knew what.

We used our tokens to enter the ministry, and the break in began. Angelina and I had to separate from the rest of the group and head into what appeared to be a bathroom.

"What do we do?" I asked Angelina, err, Bethany, as we walked up to a stall. Other witches were going into them, flushing, and then disappearing. Did we actually have to flush ourselves into the Ministry? Could it really be that disgusting?

"You don't think, do you?" She asked, staring at the stall with obvious disgust.

"Only one way to find out." I muttered, stepping forward and into the stall, she walked into the one next to me. A plain toilet was in front of me. A flush sounded somewhere down the room. Here goes nothing, I thought dismally as I climbed up onto the toilet. I pulled the handle, and then I felt myself get pulled into the seat. A moment later I was stepping into the ministry.

Game time.

I let my eyes scan the entrance as I stepped forward, breathing out a sigh of relief when I saw Angelina emerge beside me.

"That was disgusting." She whispered as we began to walk. I nodded my head, shuddering at the thought of what I had just done. We continued to walk down the hall slowly, our eyes searching for the others. We spotted Fred first and George immediately after him. Angelina and I made our way over to them as quickly as we could, being careful that no one noticed us. We reached George and Fred a few moments later.

"Seen the others?" George asked, strolling nonchalantly down the path. Everywhere around us hundreds of witches and wizards were rushing to their own stations, completely oblivious to us.

"Nope," I whispered back to him, never breaking my stride.

"Head to the lift." Fred said, picking his speed up a bit to match the pace of the others.

"What if we have to split up." Angelina asked, pulling her green robe up a bit so she could walk easier. Her short, strawberry blonde hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away with a pale hand.

"We stick to the plan." Fred said, grabbing her thin hand in his much larger hand. His hair was jet black and longer than Bill's, pulled back in a braid down his back. He too was wearing green robes.

George cleared his throat and looked pointedly at their intertwined hands. Fred blushed and dropped her hand, looking sheepishly at his twin. I fought back a smile and glanced at George's own hand, I was having to fight not to grab it in my own. I shouldn't have to be breaking into the ministry, pretending I didn't know George. He was my fiancé, I should be going to my parents and showing them the ring. I should be planning my wedding, picking out flowers and choosing a dress. Yet here we were, climbing into an elevator of some sort and getting ready to steal a necklace from the one and only Dolores Umbridge.

We stepped into the elevator along with a dozen other witches and wizards. We moved towards the back and waited, hoping to see some sign of Umbridge. A hand tugged the back of my robe and I saw Harry behind me. A huge grin lit up my face and I felt myself relax. Ron was to his right, looking terrified about something.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." A voice called out, and the elevator pulled to a stop. Fred, George, and Angelina glanced at us before stepping forward and out of the elevator with Ron. The elevator doors closed and shot down again. It stopped at level one, and the doors opened again. Four people stood in the entrance, two unusually tall with brown hair in black and gold robes, and one shorter, with long black hair, deep in conversation with a very short woman with a toad face.

Harry tensed behind me and I had to fight to keep my mouth from dropping open in shock.

"Ah, Mafalda!" Umbridge said, looking straight at me. "Travers sent you, did he?" she asked, looking pleased. My heart stopped and I couldn't even think, which was really bad because she was waiting for a response. I took a breath and forced myself to respond.

"Y-yes," I replied, cursing myself for sounding so squeaky. I needed to sound confident, at least, I think I did. I had no idea what Mafalda was like. Merlin, I hope Umbridge didn't know her to well.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizards in black and gold. I blinked stupidly as she stepped forward. "That's that problem solved. Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway." She looked at her clip board, reminding me of Hogwarts and her stupid teacher checks. I actually shuddered at the memory. I needed to get a grip on my myself, it would not do to be looking so scared of her. I needed to think of something to calm my self down, what would make her seem less scary? The memory popped into my head almost immediately, it was perfect. I thought of the hospital room right after we had found Umbridge in the forest, Ron had made a clomping noise and she had been terrified by the sound of it. The memory of it made me smile now I had to stop from grinning to much.

"Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut… even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift besides me, followed by the two tall wizards. "We'll go straight down, Mafalda, you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?" Who was Albert?

"Yes, of course," Harry said in a deep voice. Albert? So that was what he was called, well, at least he knew who he was. Harry stepped out of the lift. The golden grilles clanged shut behind him and he stared back at me with wide, terrified eyes. I looked back at him and smiled encouragingly. The lift moved, and then he was out of sight. We were all split up now, and I was the only one with Umbridge. So not good.

"So," Umbridge said, turning towards me, "How is the hunt going?" He questioned. "Have you had any luck finding Sirius Black?" What? I was helping hunt for Sirius? For that matter, since when was Sirius being hunted again? He'd been proven innocent, what had he done now?

"Umm, not well I'm afraid." I said, trying not to look her in the eye as my mind raced for something to say.

"To bad, I should have liked to see the Dementors finally get the chance to suck out his soul." I started at that, barely repressing a shudder. "I know, it's frightful to think of that dog out and about." She said, misinterpreting my shudder. "Even worse, to think he's actually helping those magic stealing mudbloods. Ugh, it's vulgar."

Merlin, she was pushing it, it would be so easy to take her out, to kill her. The thought of what she would do to Sirius, to those babies he was trying to protect made me sick. I met her eyes this time, but I didn't disguise me hate.

"Vulgar." I said, she looked at me like she thought I was agreeing with her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

The lift stopped and Umbridge stepped forward. She turned and looked over her shoulder at me. "Well come on, Mafalda, this is our stop." I nodded my head and stepped forward, gripping my wand tightly in the folds of my robe, forcing myself not to hex her. As soon as I stepped off the lift I recognized the hallway that led to the department of mysteries and had to repress yet another shiver. She didn't lead me down that black hallway, but to another one that led to an equally as black door. We must be headed to the courtrooms, according to Harry, they were down here as well…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't immediately register the extremely unnatural chill that filled the halls, but now that I realized where we were headed, I found myself shivering at the feel of it. With every step I took it became colder, and I became more hopeless. All the happy memories I had faded away, and I found myself fighting not to cry. The locket George had got me was cold against my heart, and where it had seemed to be a reassuring weight, a constant reminder of his love. Now though, it felt as though it was freezing my heart, reminding me of what little chance we had of getting out of here. What little chance we had of surviving.

We turned the corner, heading down a path of stairs, and Umbridge stopped at the foot of it. She shivered violently and withdrew her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She said, and a cat burst from the tip of her wand, relieving the cold ever so slightly. I let my eyes take in the hall ahead of us, and I almost screamed. Dementors, there were hundreds of them, all flying about the hallway we were heading down. Merlin save us, the demented witch was actually heading through them. It was terrifying, following her through the flying black figures. Their eyeless faces stared back at me through they're black hoods. They leaned towards us as we passed, and I was sure they were going to swoop down on me.

We made it to the end of the hall finally, and I nearly wept at the sight of the door. One of the tall wizards opened it for us and we walked into a immensely tall circular room, surrounded by chairs. A chair was in the middle of the room, and a woman sat in it, chained to the chair with dementors flying over her head. Umbridge made her way past her, walking up the aisle towards a taller chair facing the terrified woman. She motioned for me to sit next to her, where a chair with a quill and parchment sat. I nodded my head and lowered myself into the chair next to her, forcing myself not to shiver.

"Amy Alderton," She called out, sitting down in her chair. The frightened, chained woman jumped at Umbridges voice and shrunk into her chair.

"You are accused of stealing magic. " She said, and the trial began. Five minutes later, she was sentenced to Azkaban. My hand was shaking so bad now that I couldn't even write the verdict down.

"No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you – get your hands off me, get your hands off –" She screeched, as she was dragged down the hall.

"This is your final warning," Umbridge's soft voice called after her, loud and clear because of magic . "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." The woman's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the corridor.

"Take her away," Umbridge said dispassionately, already turning back to her notes for the next subject. "Next – Mary Cattermole," She called. A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun and she wore long plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless. I had to fight with everything in me not to run down to her and help her.

She was sobbing desperately as she made her way to the chair, trembling so badly that she couldn't even walk. I gripped my quill tightly in my hand and dipped it in my ink pot, preparing myself to right down this sick and twisted proceeding.

"I'm behind you," A deep voice echoed in my ear. I jumped so violontely at the sound of it that I actually knocked my ink pot over. I righted it quickly and turned around too glance at Harry. Sure enough, he was behind me, hiding in the dark shadows.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole," Umbridge said, rambling on. "Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize the description?" I wrote down what she said, forcing my hand to stop shaking. Mrs. Cattermole nodded her head, but my eyes were no longer on her. I noticed a disturbance over in the corner of the room. Three wizards and a witch were sneaking into the room, and no one seemed to notice them. I studied them closely, and then realized with a jolt that it was George, Fred, Ron, and Angelina.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?" Umbridge continued, completely oblivious to the people sneaking into the huge room. They were shuddering slightly, no doubt unnerved by the dementors they'd just had to pass through.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" She asked, going on with this joke of a hearing. Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod in response. The others had reached the back of the room by now and gave me a small thumbs up.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"She continued, Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears.

"I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!" Oh my god, Ron, we'd knocked her husband out and Ron had taken her place. Ron, having heard the woman's last name, stood up straighter and looked over at her, a look of complete horror on his face. We had to save her, if we couldn't, it would be our fault she was killed.

Mrs. Cattermole was bawling now, great wracking sobs that shook her entire body. Umbridge let out a soft, girlish laugh, the same one she was always using while at Hogwarts, and I gripped my wand tighter underneath my robe. Umbridge shuffled around in her seat, and I saw it. She had the locket around her neck, she was wearing it!

"No," Umbridge said. I turned around in my seat and sought out the others eyes. They were staring straight at me, a look of determination on their faces. "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here – Mafalda, pass them to me." They nodded their heads, and I turned in my seat, feeling Harry move closer me. I reached into my robes, but instead of grabbing the paper out, I grabbed out my wand.

"What's this?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. Before I could answer the room was flooded in Peruvian instant darkness powder. Shouts of Expecto Patronum sounded from the other side of the room, and I let my own join them. Harry was by my side in half a second, his wand aimed at Umbridge.

"STUPIFY!" I bellowed, my spell shot her up out of her chair, through the air, and into a chair behind her, unconscious. My hands were around her neck a moment later, my hands secured around the locket, and I jerked it off, handing it to Harry. There were shouts coming from behind us, but I couldn't see what was going on through the thick black fog. I gripped my wand, and hit with a sudden inspiration duplicated the locket. I took the new, fake locket in my hands and secured it around her neck in replace of the other.

"Come on!" I said to Harry, standing again and reaching for his hand. He grabbed mine and we ran down to the center of the room. The fog was clearing up, and a very interesting sight greeted me. George, Fred, Ron, and Angelina were standing in the middle of the room, bodies strewn about them. They were breathing heavily, but looked otherwise unharmed, the bodies on the ground were anything but. They were different colors, covered in spots, sprouting new rashes, growing tentacles, or turning into slugs. I had no idea what they had done to them, but none of the guards would be moving anytime soon.

I couldn't stop the slight thrill that ran through me at the sight of them. My otter patronus swam up beside me and rested by my shoulder.

"Okay," Harry bellowed, addressing the crowd of people who were on trial here. "You're going to leave here with us. Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run. You've seen how it is, you won't get anything like a fair hearing here." He paused, looking around at us, a slightly lost look on his face. "Umm, that's the ministries new official take on things. Now come on!"

He ran forward, and we followed him, running as well. We had the locket, now all we had to do was get past the hundreds of dementors, and thousands of Witches and Wizards that blocked our way.

No problem.

We ran out to the hall, and literally, there had to be at least a thousand dementors in the hallway. Okay, big problem. By my side my otter wavered, fading because of my doubt. I stopped running and steeled myself, forcing myself to think of a happy memory. I reached into my robes and pulled my locket out. I opened it up and took out my engagment ring, slipping it on my finger. That was my happy thought, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Angelina, all of them, they were the reason I was fighting. The reason I was running. For the right to marry George. The right for other muggleborns to be allowed to attend Hogwarts and find friends like Harry and Ron, to understand that they aren't alone, other people can do magic as well.

Renewed by my new sense of purpose, my otter flashed bright, warming me as I ran to catch up with the rest of the crowd. I stayed near the back, protecting our rear from the swarming dementors. We'd almost reached the end of the hall, we were almost free of the dementors. Now all we would have to do is get these people past the witches and wizards in the entrance and to the floo ports. We could actually do this, we could succeed!

"Hand these out," Fred said, running up beside me as we neared the lift. He handed me a bundle of objects; gloves, lockets, hats, and scarves. I smiled as I realized what they were and quickly passed them out to all of our escapees while we were on the lift. While Angelina, Ron and I passed out the shield items, Harry, George and Fred passed out Exploding Eggs and Wildfire Whizbangs. They weren't much, but they were the closest things these poor people would get to a real weapon. We barely handed out the last item when the lift pulled to a stop at the entrance level of the Ministry. It was now or never. The doors opened and we ran out of the lift, Harry, George, and Ron in the lead, Angelina, Fred, and I in the rear.

No less than fifty wizards and witches were waiting for us on the top floor. We started casting every spell in our book, running for the floo ports desperately. Spells were flashing everywhere, their blinding light barely missing us. I shot spell after spell, never stopping as we ran for the green fire. Eggs were exploding everywhere, leaving a sulfur smell and a dense purple fog in their wake. Fireworks were bursting in beautiful displays of color and shapes, burning the victims we launched them at. In short, it was pure chaos.

The witches and wizards we had freed from the 'trial' downstairs all ran for the floo, and they made it. we covered their backs, making our way to the floo's as well. We backed away from the fight, retreating under the cover of the chaos, and finally regrouped. I reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, grabbing my wand and George in the other hand. Harry was holding Ron and he had both Fred and Angelina in his grasp, so I twisted, intending on heading to Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, NO!" A voice called, right as I disapparated.


	65. Chapter 65

We landed on the top step of Grimauld place with a jarring thud. I tripped and almost fell over, but before I could let go of Harry or George, I felt the squishing, stretching, burning sensation of Apparation again. We reappeared and landed in the middle of a forest, one that I didn't recognize. What had happened? I'd taken us to Grimmauld Place, not here. I'd never even been here.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron gasped, falling to his knees with a pained look. Our hour was up, we were all changing back. I had already changed, but I had also taken my Polyjuice first. Harry was bending over, making retching noises as well. His face was bubbling and he was shrinking, his eyes turning back to their piercing emerald. I looked around, feeling off kilter and confused, what had happened? George was beside me, breathing heavily and looking upset. I opened my mouth to question him when I became aware of a searing pain in my left arm, right below my shoulder. I bit back a cry of pain and sunk to my knees, my right hand flying to my left arm and clutching it tightly. I pulled the hand away after a moment, shocked to see it already covered in blood. What had happened? I thought hazily, feeling slightly lightheaded from the pain.

"Didn't know what to do." George was saying, not noticing that I had fallen, he had his back to me, talking to Fred. Harry sank to his knees, clutching his stomach as he finally regained his real form. His eyes shot up from the ground, scanning our surroundings quickly before he came to a stop on me.

"Hermione!" He gasped, scooting over to me and grabbing me in his arms. I relaxed against him, my mind telling me I should be doing something, but unable to think of what. The only thing I could think of was the blinding pain that was flooding my arm, and the increasing light headedness I was feeling. How had this happened? What had gone wrong?

Everyone was talking now, but I could only make out a few words. I caught the words, blood, sorry, Yaxley, Fidelius, splinched, medicine, and then, bag. I twitched my right arm weakly, trying to indicate that the bag was in my shoe, but the move was feeble, and pointless. No one even noticed that my arm had moved.

"Accio bag!" Harry bellowed, his deep voice echoing through my head and causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain. The bag shot out of my shoe, probably into his hands. A moment later a burning liquid touched my wound, causing a searing pain I remembered from my fifth year, and everything went black.

{}o{}o{}

"It's all my fault."

"Stop saying that!"

"It is though, I tried to get us away, but I just hurt her."

"It's not your fault, we had a tail, it was the only thing we could do."

"No, I'm sure there was another way."

I could hear the words, but I couldn't tell who was saying them. I was still extremely hazy, and my arm was still throbbing. However, I was no laying on something much softer and warmer than the grass of the forest, though I wasn't sure what. I took a deep breath of air, and the oxygen helped clear my head a little, enough that I could make out who was talking.

"Merlin! How could I do it?" That was George, I was sure of it.

"Bloody Hell, it was not your fault. You just apparated six people to the middle of some forest you'd only ever been to once, after a serious fight. It's a wonder we all aren't splinched." That was Fred, now all I had to do was figure out what it was they were talking about.

"Will you two can it? I think she's waking up." That was Angelina. I felt a cool hand touch my brow, and I blinked my eyes open, feeling as though someone had put lead weights on my eye lids.

"How you feelin 'Mione?" I looked to my left and saw both Ron and Harry standing next to each other, bending over to look down at me. I moved my head to the left and saw George kneeling beside me, Fred and Angelina looking down at me over his shoulders. I opened my mouth, wetting my lips with my tongue before attempting to speak.

"What happened?" I choked out, annoyed at how much my throat felt like sandpaper.

"We had a tail." George said, grabbing my hand and rubbing the back of it. "Someone grabbed hold of me right before we apparated, I couldn't get rid of them before we reappeared at Grimmauld place. I shook them off and the apparated us all over here." He explained, looking worried.

"Did you put up defensive spells?" I asked, coughing a slight bit and marveling at how much the action made my head spin. My arm was still throbbing, but it didn't feel like it was on fire like it had earlier. Still, no matter how much pain I was in, we couldn't risk getting caught, we had to put up protection, I'd do it but I wasn't sure I could get up.

"Yeah, we put up everything we could think of." Fred answered, smiling in relief.

"Are you feeling alright 'Mione?" Harry asked, checking my forehead. A smile lifted my lips, even though it was small it felt good, and it didn't hurt.

"I'm okay, a little tired and my arm's sore, but I'm okay."

"Why don't we give these two some privacy?" Angelina asked, straightening up and grabbing Fred's arm. I smiled again, letting Harry and Ron know I was alright, they looked like they had wanted to argue against leaving. I'd figured out what George and Fred had been talking about while I was waking, and I wanted to talk to George about it.

Still staring at me worriedly, Harry stood up with Ron, giving my right arm a slight squeeze before they left. It was just George and me now. I turned my head and looked at him, he was avoiding my eyes. I sighed and rolled my body over so that I was lying on my side and facing him.

"George." I said quietly, gathering my strength so I could sit up. He still wouldn't look at me, hanging his head in shame. I propped myself up on my arm, took a deep breath, and then pushed myself up into a sitting position. My head spun and I felt nauseous, I pushed it aside though and focused on the man in front of me.

"Look at me please." I said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm my spinning head. He obliged, lifiting his head so that he was looking at my face, though he was still avoiding my eyes.

"Sorry… So sorry." He barely whispered, lowering his head again. I took another deep breath, thanking Merlin that my head had stopped spinning and leaned forward, wrapping my good arm around his neck, and laying my heavily bandaged arm against his back.

"Thank you." I said, letting tears fill my eyes. "Thank you so much."

"What?" He asked, pushing me back, causing my head to spin again. Great.

"Thanks for saving everyone, I had no idea we were being tailed." I explained, holding onto his arms to steady myself. "I'd have never forgiven myself if something had happened to Harry, or you, or anyone, simply because of an oversight on my part. That was really quick thinking on your part."

"But I got you splinched." He objected, trying to shake my arms off. I grimaced at the motion, it jarred my arm and sent a spike of pain up it.

"No you silly goof." I said, ignoring the pain and focusing on George. "I got myself splinched. I tripped at Grimmauld place, that's why I got splinched. I was moving while you apparated." I gave a small laugh. "If I wasn't clumsy I wouldn't be splinched. It wasn't your fault at all, Love." He opened his mouth to object but I silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Please don't argue with me, I'd hate to shame you with my awesome squabble skills." I said, grinning. He smiled, though it wasn't very big. "If you would like to apologize," I continued, "You can give me a kiss." He smiled at that, a real, toothy grin that made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I moved my hand from his mouth and he claimed my lips in a kiss.

I completely forgave him; he really knew how to apologize.

{}o{}o{}

It took me about two weeks for my wound to heal enough so that I could apparate again. We spent most of that week trying to figure out how to destroy the Horcrux. We had absolutely no luck on that front; we couldn't even get the thing to open up. We settled into a routine of sorts, during that time. Fred, Angelina, or George would be helping with Potterwatch, they'd be gone for a day and then reappear, trading off with each other.

We had no food, as I hadn't thought to pack any, so they would bring some from where ever it was that Lee and them had been hiding out. However, they could never bring very much, so we were always hungry. To make matters worse, we almost lost the Horcrux the day after we stole it, and now Harry was having us wear it so that we didn't risk losing it. He had intended on just wearing it himself, not making us wear it at all. However, after two days of wearing it his mood had darkened considerably and he had started lashing out at us without cause. I had inquired as to what was causing his foul mood and he finally told me about the Horcrux. We started wearing it in shifts immediately after that.

So the days passed by, slowly but surely. We were moving every other day, camping out in the various forest of Great Britain. We'd had a few close brushes, we'd heard people talking on two occasions outside the campsite, but our defensive spells had protected us. September faded away, and October arrived, bringing much colder weather, and far more depressed spirits. We were all getting worn out, and discouraged. We had no plan, and no idea about what we should do. We kept up with the Animagus lessons, and they were coming along alright. We hadn't changed into anything yet, but we were beginning to feel a tingle every time we tried the spell. I knew it had taken Sirius and James years to master the spell, but I was hoping the fact that we were older would help. I was seeing far less of George than I had ever expected, and it was making me sad. I had intended on finally taking the next step with George when we got back from the ministry break in. Now though I didn't have the chance. We couldn't very well do anything when Harry, Ron, Fred, or Angelina could walk in at any moment. Or we could end up having to run away at any moment.

September faded away, and October arrived, bringing with it worse weather, and scarcer food. We were getting crabbier, and worse.

What were we supposed to do? We couldn't destroy the locket, we couldn't figure out where anymore were, and we couldn't figure out why Dumbledore had left us the items he had.

October 15th came, and everything changed. It was night time, around nine o clock, and we were putting out our fire. George was wearing the locket for the second day in a row. We had decided on wearing it for two days in a row to try and help us get over its influence before we had to wear it again. George had agreed to try the method out first.

"I'll take the first watch." I volunteered, vanishing the left over mushroom soup, it was nowhere near good enough to save for any length of time.

"I'll stay up with you." Harry offered, throwing the bowls into my bag.

"Thanks, but you don't have to, you need your sleep."

"I won't get any sleep tonight." He said, sighing.

"Why?"

"Headache." He answered simply. I looked over at him and dropped the spoons into the bag as well.

"Okay, we can look over Tales of Beedle the bard again." He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, barely suppressing a laugh. "Need a bed time story?"

"No," I said, shoving him playfully. "I want to figure out!"

"You haven't memorized it yet?" he asked, dousing the fire.

"No." I said, grinning again. "I'll read you Grumble the Goat." I said, giggling. He hated that story and I frequently read it just to annoy him.

"What are you two doing?" George asked coming up behind us and making me jump. I smiled and turned around, grabbing him in a hug.

"Talking, I'm threatening to read Grumble to him."" I said, giggling slightly as Harry gagged.

"Oh," George said, looking upset.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked, regretting the question the minute I asked it. It was that locket of course, it had to be. That thing made everyone upset.

"Nothing." He said, sighing heavily.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're really the best, wearing that blasted thing for so long." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, running my fingers through his hair gently. "I love you George."

He smiled, not a real smile, but it was better than nothing. "I love you too, Hermione." He pulled away from me gently, stepping away and towards the tent.

"Wait!" I called after him. "I'll take the locket, it's my turn." He turned around slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"You sure?" He asked, looking like he didn't want to give it to me.

"Yes, it's my turn." He sighed and reached up, pulling it off his neck. I grabbed it in my hands, holding it in a firm grip before I stopped. I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arm around his neck again, planting a firm kiss on his soft lips. He hesitated for a moment, and then he returned it. We kissed hard for a glorious instant, finding a moment of peace in the simple comfort of each other. We broke apart a few long minutes later and I brought the necklace up and placed it around my neck.

"I really love you, George. I can't wait till we're alone again." I whispered, my voice growing husky. His eyes darkened and he grabbed me again, smothering me with hard, needy kisses.

"Sleep tight, Love." I said, stepping back after we broke the wonderful kiss. I stooped down and picked up Tales of Beedle the Bard. He smiled, a real smile and stepped back towards the tent.

"See you in the morning 'Mione."

I waved him good night before sitting down in front of the tent entrance were I would keep watch. Harry reappeared a moment later and sat next to me.

"Okay, you can read the Tales, just so long as you don't read Grumble." Harry said, smiling slightly. I glanced at him, wanting to smile but finding it harder than it had been a minute ago. Blasted locket.

I read him the wizard and the hopping pot, causing him to laugh when he imagined doing something like that to Dudley. Our watch went by quicker than I had thought it would, and before I knew it, it was time for the second watch. Harry offered to take it, and I agreed to let him after a short battle.

I climbed into my sleeping bag, scooting over so I was next to a fast asleep George and lay down. I snuggled into his warm side and closed my eyes, already counting down the hours until I could take the blasted necklace off.

"Wake up guys!" Harry's frenzied voice sounded in my ear and I jerked awake. I sat up quickly, leaving the warm comfort of George's embrace and turned towards my best friend.

"What?" I asked, my voice high as I climbed out of my sleeping bag.

"I heard people talking on the edge of camp, I think it's time we left again."

"What?" I said again, but now it was more in panic. I twisted in my seat and shook George awake, Harry had already moved to Ron, shaking his lanky form.

"Wha?" he questioned sleepily. George just grunted and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. I jerked it out of his grasp and shook his shoulders. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked up at me curiously.

"Get up," I whispered to him, scared to raise my voice. "Harry heard someone poking around outside of camp."

Harry had successfully gotten Ron up, and he was now standing up. "There were at least two people, and I'm sure one of them was Greyback."

He hadn't said that earlier. I jumped up and started tossing everything into the center of the tent. Harry joined me and a moment later we had everything in a pile. I quickly shoved it all into my bag while the others left the tent. Once I had everything back in my bag I ran out of the tent and joined the others. I cast a spell that packed the tent up and shoved that in my bag along with everything else. Ron was questioning Harry while I packed up.

"When did you hear them?"

"About five minutes ago, they were talking about Voldemort." He said. A loud crack sounded behind us an evil barking laugh sounded. It was a laugh I had only heard once, and it had been in June of this year during the battle. I spun around on my heels and didn't stop the scream that rose to my lips.

Fenrir Greyback and two other people were behind us.

"What have we here?" he growled, a truly evil grin lifting his lips. He raised his wand and pointed it at me. "Looks like we have a few school drop outs here. Why would you all be using the dark lords name?" He asked, stepping towards me. I stepped back, and without another thought I screamed.

"RUN!" the others wasted no time in following my orders, I was already turning, and together we ran into the thick woods, praying that they would help us escape. I ran into the trees, getting scratched by the branches but never slowing, I threw stunners over my back at the chasing Death Eaters. I lost sight of the others, only seeing the trees in front of me. I shot another stunner over my back and stumbled, righting myself before continuing. I shot more spells, and suddenly the ground in front of me exploded. I flew through the air and landed hard on my bad arm. A shriek of pain escaped my lips as I rolled over. A feral growl sounded behind me and before I could move clawed hands grabbed my arms.

I screamed in fright as the iron hands spun me around, forcing me to lie on my back as the ugly, scarred, face of Greyback loomed above me. He gripped my wand hand forcibly, keeping my wand pointed away from his body and making it where I couldn't move my hand at all. He put his knees on either side of my body, holding me down with his other hand. He leaned his head down and took a deep sniff of my hair, making me shudder in disgust.

"Mmm," he said, breathing deeply. "What a wonderful body you have." He said, showing his fanged teeth. "I can't wait to see all of it, inside out." His animalistic voice growled out, and terror gripped me as I realized just what he was going to do. He moved his hand towards my robe fastenings, intending on undoing them and I fought al l the harder. I struggled wildly, lashing out and kicking out.

"I love feisty women." He hissed, his putrid breath making me sick. I screamed again, kicking out hard. I made contact with his leg and he howled out, losing his grip. I rolled away, pushing myself up and getting ready to run again. He growled and lunged at me, missing my body but finding purchase on my hand. I jerked wildly, forgetting my wand in my panic.

"Hermione!" someone yelled, and then Greyback fell forward in a pained heap as a flash of red light him square in his back. George was by my side, pulling me up and pulling me to his chest in a strong protective hug. I hugged him back before tugging him with me. Harry and Ron appeared at my side, breathing heavily and still running. Two more people appeared to our left, and they were gaining on us.

"Go!" George yelled, pushing us forward. "I'll catch up!" I paused for a terrible moment, debating whether or not I should. "Go!" He yelled one more time. I nodded my head, tears filling my eyes and grabbed hold of both Harry and Ron's hands, and twisted into the air, apparating us away.

We reappeared moments later, in the middle of a forest I had gone camping to as a child.

"George!" Ron gasped, bending forward and resting his hands on his knees, taking in deep gulps or air. Harry had sunk to his knees, pale and breathing heavily.

"He'll find us." I said, straightening up and raising my wand. I began casting the protective spells that would keep us safe and protected. I cast the last spell and walked back to Ron and Harry. I was trembling slightly, the full realization of what had just happened making me sick and shaky. We'd been found, how had that happened? What had gone wrong.

"How will he find us?" Ron questioned, straightening up and gripping his wand.

"My bracelet. " I said as way of answer.

"What the Bloody hell happened?" Ron asked, staring around the forest in disbelief.

"They found us." Harry answered.

"No kidding." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I meant more along the lines of how."

"No idea." Harry said, turning towards me expectantly.

"I don't know either." I said reaching into my bag to grab out the tent. I froze before my hand got in the bag though. My wrist was bare. The bracelet I had been wearing since last Christmas, the thin gold band that had brought me comfort and a sense of security, was gone.

And with it, my link to George, to the others. We were alone, and George was stuck with the Death Eaters. What had I done?

_A/N: Hi again! Okay, don't worry, they'll be back together soon. In the mean time, I have a few changes coming up. Remember, Fred won't die, and I'm going to try and not let Remus or Tonks die. Does anyone know if Animagus forms can be different than Patronus's, or do they have to be the same? Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!_


	66. Chapter 66

We didn't talk any that day, or the next day. The attack had left us all quite shocked, but the loss of George, Fred, and Angelina was by far worse. We had no idea what had happened to him. Was he hurt? Captured, or even worse, was he dea-I couldn't even think it. We tried the radio every day, using the last password we had been told about, Dirk Casswell, but to no avail. It seemed like we were destined to be alone.

The rest of October faded away, leaving us colder and drearier. We couldn't find much food, so Ron was especially upset, he'd always been used to three good meals a day. Harry had practically been starved at the Dursley's so he didn't mind too much. I was miserable but I hid it as best as I could.

Finally, on November 20th, things got better. Ron had been working at the dial on the radio for over two hours, murmuring every Order member he could think of.

"Alright listeners, this is your rebel host, River, telling you we're back. Sorry about our absence from the air waves, we had a few visits from those good old Death Eaters we're all so fond of." The wonderful deep, happy, voice of Lee Jordan blasted out of the stereo and we all let out a happy cry as Harry and I rushed towards the radio.

"Tonight, along with our regular contributors, Rodent, Rascal, and Romulus, we have a special guest speaker, Reaper. Greetings, Reaper."

"Hi, River." Reaper said, letting out a barking laugh.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, a huge grin lighting his face at his Godfathers voice.

"But before we here from our speakers, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and the Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention." We all tensed, drawing nearer each other as he read off a list of names, none of which we thankfully knew, that was the worst part of this program, hearing about the deaths of our friends and allies. After a moment of silence for the murdered victims, Lee continued with the report.

"Thank you," Lee said again. "and now, before we continue to our popular portion, Pals of Potter, Rapier has a very important announcement."

"Thanks River," Fred's familiar voice rang out. Ron gasped and looked pale, his face filling with relief. "We have recently come across vital, and incredibly dangerous news. The Death Eaters have put a Taboo on You-Know-Who's name! I repeat, there is now a taboo on You-Know-Who's name! Do not use it or all your defensive spells will be broken and you'll be surrounded by Death Eaters in seconds. Our regular contributor, Royal, was nearly caught a couple of days ago because of this action. I cannot stress the importance of this, do not use his name. He's You-Know-Who for a reason people, let's not give him any way of finding us. we suggest, that instead of using his real name you make up some ridiculous nickname for him. Something like Moldy Wort, Coldybort, Snake Face, or something like that."

"Personally, my favorite one is Moldywort." Lee said, speaking up. "Now we'll return to our regular contributor Romulus for Pals of Potter."

"Thanks, River." Remus, I squealed, excitement swelling up in me.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our  
program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit, and I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we turn to our guest speaker, Reaper, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks River," Sirius's voice rang out. "Muggles continue to be hunted by Death Eaters, an activity which they've turned into a sport. They've sustained the heaviest casualties in this war, and yet they remain completely ignorant of the fact that this is a war. They have been attributing all the deaths to natural causes." He took a breath, and I could almost hear the pain in his voice. My own heart was beating painfully fast, both from the horrificness of the news, and the wonderfulness of hearing the familiar voices.

"Still, despite how dangerous it has become to talk to a muggle, let alone befriend one, we continue to hear wonderful stories of Wizards and Witches risking their own lives to help out their muggle neighbors and friends. I urge everyone listening to follow the same example. Hundreds of lives can be saved, could have been saved, if these simple steps are taken."

"And what would you say, Reaper, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" Lee asked, his deep voice serious and curious.

"I'd say that at the rate things are going it won't be long before 'Wizards first' becomes Purebloods first, and eventually Death Eaters." He sighed, his normally happy voice darkening slightly. "Take it from me, these people don't care if you're a wizard or not, they only care about Purebloods. Every life is worth saving, every life has value."

"Excellently put, Reaper, and now, over to Rascal for how things are going for those who are rebelling against Moldy Wart."

"Thanks River," said a wonderfully familiar voice. Tears filled my eyes and I leaned forward, trying to draw nearer the radio. It was George, he was okay, he wasn't captured or worse. Oh how much I missed him, how much I'd love to kiss him, to love him fully.

"While most wizards and witches are keeping their noses down and trying to go unnoticed, we've had a few really inspiring acts." He said, his bright happy voice lifting my spirits. "Last week, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, broke into Headmaster Snivelus's office, though we're not sure why. They were caught, and punished, but they are all alright and their example encourages us all."

"Thank you Rascal, and now, to Rapier for new about old Moldy pants himself."

"Thanks River. Moldy Wart is still staying in the shadows, doing what he loves to do, killing, scaring, and wreaking havoc. Now, we're receiving an increase in supposed sightings of Moldy, and if there all true then were in a heap of trouble, because there are at least twenty of him running around. We have it on good authority that Wand Master Gregorovitch, who was recently found dead of the killing curse, was killed by him. Still, even if he is abroad don't lower your guard people. If anything, you should be increasing them. I hate to say it, but safety first guys!"

"Thank you for those words Rapier," Lee said, 'Listeners, this brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when we'll be back, but keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be 'Charity Burbage.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith, and Keep up the good fight. Good night."

"There alright." I said, my voice tense with emotion. Ron nodded his head stiffly, his blue eyes bright with tears. Harry looked winded and elated.

"That's how they did it!" I squeaked, after a moment.

"Huh?" They both asked, looking surprised.

"That's how they found us. They've jinxed Moldy's name."

"Clever really." Ron said, a begrudgingly impressed look crossing his features. "We're the only ones who ever used it. The Order that is." He said clarifying. "Only the ones who were serious about fighting him."

"Well," Harry said, looking determined. "Now we know and it won't happen again."

It wouldn't, we'd make sure of it.

{}o{}o{}

The rest of November flew by, we were in much better moods now. Hearing Potterwatch had cheered us up an incredible lot. It was amazing how secluded we had felt here. We'd forgotten we weren't alone in our fight. Hearing that broadcast reminded me why we were all fighting, that there was a reason. Knowing for certain that George was alright also was wonderful, it made me so much happier to know that he was alive and okay. I'd see my 'Rascal' again, and when I did, we'd see just how long we could go with out air with the kiss I'd plant on him.

When December arrived I decided to suggest the only idea I had, I hadn't wanted to say anything, after all, I wasn't sure it would actually work. Still, I had nothing else and it was at least a bit of a plan. I also knew Harry would go for it, and Ron would agree just for a change of pace.

"Harry?" I asked late in the night of December 10th. We had just finished dinner and were sitting inside around a fire, trying to stay warm in the freezing weather.

"What?" He asked, raising his head from the chess game him and Ron had been playing. I'd transfigured them one after hearing Ron lament the fact that they hadn't had one. It gave them something to do and made them happier so I didn't see it as to much of a waist of time.

"I think we need to go to Godric Hollow."

"What?" Ron and Harry asked together, looking shocked.

"Well, it's the birth place of Godric Gryffindor, and I think it might be were Dumbledore hid the sword." I answered, closing my book and sitting up straighter.

"Really? Godric was born there?" Harry asked, sounding interested.

"Did you ever even open a History of Magic?" I asked, sighing and setting my book down.

"Why should we, we have you to tell us anything we need to know." Ron said, smiling.

"I'd have expected you to make the connection from the names. Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor's sword; don't you think Dumbledore would have expected you to make the connection?" I asked, looking from Harry to Ron.

"Oh yeah . . ." Harry said, looking embarrassed.

"When are we going?" Ron asked, his knight clubbing Harry's Queen.

"Soon, but we'll have to plan some things out first."

"Plan out what?" Ron asked.

"How to get there. We'll need to practice apparating under the cloak for one thing, and how to do really good disillusionment charms…. Or perhaps we should just use polyjuice… Actually we probably better do that, it would be safer."

"How do you think of all that?" Ron asked, looking impressed. I blushed and picked my book back up.

"I don't know, I just do." I opened my book back up and flipped to the page I had been reading. "We can start tomorrow, we'll need to find some hairs first."

"Okay, that'll be fun." Ron said, looking excited, Harry had grown quiet, looking thoughtful. Tomorrow, tomorrow we'd get ready to leave.

Or not.

It actually took us a week to master the art of apparating under the cloak. We retrieved the hairs fairly quickly, taking them off a family Christmas shopping. Once we felt we could apparate fairly well we packed everything up and got ready. Harry threw the cloak over our shoulders and I passed out the polyjuice. We all changed shapes, Harry turned into a short, plump brown haired woman, Ron turned into a short, over weight man, and I shrunk into a young blond haired girl. No one would suspect us now.

We apparated to a snowy field on the outskirts of the town. Harry stowed the cloak under his jacket and we all made our way forward slowly, feeling extremely nervous and excited. Cottages lined the road, leading down a path to what looked like a war memorial. Lights were hung all over it, and little glowing orbs floated around it.

"They . . . they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it." I said, pointing to the back of a church. Harry nodded his head, a look of fear on his face. Ron stepped up beside him and took his hand while I took his other. We had to act like a family, and we needed to get Harry off the middle of the street.

"Harry, look!" Ron exclaimed, sounding thrilled. We stopped, we had been passing the obelisk shaped war memorial, only now it wasn't obelisk shaped. It had transformed into a statue of three very familiar people. James, Lily, and Harry.

We stood there for a while, studying the snow covered faces in quiet. Harry eventually turned his head and sighed. "C'mon," he said and we crossed the road to the church. It was surrounded by a fence, a kissing gate being at it's entrance. I stepped forward and pushed the door open as quietly as I could, opening it just wide enough for us to slip through. Row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of snow. We allowed Harry to go first, investigating the rows quietly. I wandered down the row, my eyes drifting from name to name, Abbot, Brown, Collin, Debrid, Dumbledore…

Dumbledore?

I swooped down and studied the name on the tomb. Sure enough, it was a Dumbledore. Kendra Dumbledore to be exact. Beneath her name another was written, Ariana Dumbldore. Beneath the dates there was also a quotation:

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

I called the others over and had Harry and Ron check it out. Harry grew quiet, looking sad. I shouldn't have showed him. He was easily upset now adays. He was always upset about Dumbledore, feeling as though he hadn't known anything about his mentor.

We moved on a few moments later, and then Ron called.

"Here!" A moment later, after I had rushed over to him he sighed. "Oh no, sorry! I thought it said Potter."  
I looked at the old tombstone and felt my breath catch. In the upper corner there was a symbol carved, a symbol I had only ever seen one other place. Inscribed in my book of Beedle the Bard.

"Ron?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager. "Whose grave is this?"

"It says Ignotus, I think that's how it's pronounced anyway." I made a mental note of that name, deciding I would investigate it further later.

"I found them!" Harry called from behind us. Ron and I both spun around and raced over to him, scanning the graveyard to be sure we were alone.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be defeated is death._

"'The last enemy that shall be defeated is death' . . ." Harry read, sounding scared. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," I said, my voice soft as I stared at the grave. "It means . . . you know . . . living beyond death. Living after death."

Tears fell down his eyes, melting the snow they hit. My heart clenched at the sight and I reached out, taking his hand in mine, squeezing it tight. Ron stepped up on my other side laid his hand on my shoulder. I waved my wand and transfigured a rock into a bouquet of flowers, laying it on the grave gently.

"Thanks." Harry said, his voice constricted and thick.

"Uh guys," Ron' s voice said, breaking through the emotional silence. "We're definitely being watched."

"What? Where?" I hissed, spinning and looking around.

"I saw something move. I could have sworn I did..." Ron said, pointing at the bushes that lined the gate.

"We look like Muggles," Harry pointed out.

"Muggles who've just been laying flowers on your parents' grave?" I asked, horror filling me. What had I been thinking?

"I'm sure it's nothing." Harry said after a moment.

"Yeah, it was probably just a cat." Ron said, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Fine how are we going to find Bathilda's house?" I asked, shivering, and not from the cold.

"I thought we'd just look around." Harry said, sounding like he had no idea. I sighed and started walking, pulling the other two with me. We had barely gone twenty meters when harry suddenly bolted ahead, calling out something. Ron and I glanced at each other and then we ran after him.

"Harry?" We called, racing after him. He stopped in front of a pile of rubble. We reached him am moment later, breathing heavily as we examined where we had just run to. It had clearly been a cottage at one point, and then I realized what it was. This had been Harry's house.

. Most of the cottage was still standing, though  
entirely covered in the dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been  
blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. He and Hermione

A sign had risen out of the ground in front of the house and golden letters appeared on its wood.

_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family_.  
All around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things. _Good luck, Harry, wherever you are. If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you! Long live Harry Potter._  
"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" I said, feeling horrified. Harry was positively beaming.

"It's brilliant!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright and happy. Ron ducked under the roped off fence and walked up to the sign. He took a knife out of his pocket and knelt in front of the sign. He scratched his initials in it before writing three simple words. _Never give up!_ He stood up then, brushing off his pants before returning to us. We didn't have a chance to talk to him though, a heavily cloaked figure was hobbling towards us. She kept her eyes on us, pausing only once to glance at the house before returning her gaze to us. She stopped right in front of us and raised her gloved hand, beckoning us closer.

Harry stepped forward, a determined look on his face before Ron's hand stopped him.

"Are you sure about that? Some old witch walking down the street and you want to follow her?

Harry looked down at Ron, a slight expression of surprise on his face. He turned back to the stooped woman. "Are you Bathilda?" He questioned. She nodded her head and beckoned again.

"Okay, that's just creepy." Ron muttered as Harry took another step forward. We glanced at each other before joining him. My skin was twitching with alarm, but I couldn't think why. If she was Bathilda we had nothing to fear.  
She led us to a house overgrown by moss and shrubbery. She walked up its path and opened the door, ushering us in.

_A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger ending, I couldn't help it, it was the perfect quitting spot! I decided to do a double update today because I kind of went on a writing binge yesterday, my hand still hurts from all that typing, over 7,000 words!_


	67. Chapter 67

_Ron's Point of View_

It was dark inside the house, with only a few candles lighting its dusty halls. It smelled of dust, unwashed clothes, moth balls and stale food, instantly bringing me back to my Aunt Muriels. I hated the smell of her house, it smelled like old people, and made the already run down house seem even older.

"Bathilda?" Harry repeated as the old women he was assuming was Bathilda set her shawl on the table. She nodded at him, turning and faced him, her ancient face blank. She stared at him for a moment with her creepy blank eyes before she turned and shuffled into what was probably a sitting room. Harry stepped forward, clearly intending on following her. Had he gone completely mental? Every cell in my brain was screaming out 'not a good idea!' On a scale of one to ten on the disturbing scale this place was way past fifty.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this," Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm. She was the brightest witch of her age for a reason.

"Yeah mate, this is weird." I said, glancing at the door longingly. It would be so easy to grab Harry and drag him out of here.

"Look at the size of her, I think we could overpower her if we had to," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I should have told you, I knew she wasn't all there. Muriel called her 'gaga.'"

"Muriel's gaga!" I countered, still glancing at the door. I wonder how hard it would be to petrify Harry and drag him out of here. Sure, the witch may look weak, but I doubted she would be. Fred and George didn't look strong at first glance, but Merlin help the idiot who thought they could take them. A strange hissing snarling noise came from the next room and Harry stepped forward again. The noise was annoyingly familiar, but I couldn't place it, it was like hearing the tune to a familiar song but being unable to think of the lyrics.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly, and then he walked into the room. Hermione and I were right behind him. The worried feeling I'd had earlier had only intensified. I was now positive this was not a good idea. That had me a little worried, I was in an ancient house, the only occupant of which was a little old witch. We really wouldn't have any trouble taking her down. I could revert to my suggestion for Harry in first year, we could always just punch her out.

Just when had I gotten so paranoid?

Bathilda was tottering around the room lighting candles, but it was still very dark, not to  
mention extremely dirty. It was honestly disgusting, even to me and I lived in a room that rivaled a pig sty. The smell changed from just mildew to something much, much worse, like meat that had gone extremely bad. I moved next to Hermione, feeling extremely worried, and protective. If something happened to either of these two, I might as well just off myself, there'd be no going back home. George would kill me over 'Mione, and everyone would kill me over Harry. Harry, completely oblivious to the panic Hermione and I were feeling was helping the old woman light her candles.

"Mrs. - Miss - Bagshot?" he said suddenly, pointing at some old picture. "Who is this?"

"Who is this person?" He asked again, holding up the picture. I'd never seen the wizard before, but Harry clearly had. I wasn't really surprised, it was probably something he'd seen through his link with Voldemort.

"Do you know who this is?" he repeated in a much slower and louder voice than usual. "This man? Do you know him? What's he called?"

"Who is this man?" he repeated loudly. I glanced at Hermione who looked back at me with wide eyes. Normally I'd have found this whole thing funny, the fact that we were in this house, lighting this old hags candles, Harry yelling some question at her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"This picture. Hermione, it's the thief, the thief who stole from Gregorovitch! Please!" he  
said to Bathilda. "Who is this?"

"Why did you have us come here?" I asked, stiffening in suspicion. Hermione glanced at me before moving towards Harry.

. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?" She asked. I turned towards her eagerly, hoping she would answer so that we could get out of here.

Do you want us to leave?" Harry asked. She shook her head and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, right... I think she wants me to go upstairs with her." What? Was he mental? Had he completely lost it? Why in the name of Merlin's saggy pants would he follow her anywhere? Why had we even followed her here?

"You're joking, right?" I finally asked, trying not to look too surprised.

"No, I think she wants us to follow her."

"All right," Hermione said, sighing, "let's go." Bathilda shook her head with surprising vigor, once more pointing first at Harry, then to herself.

"She wants me to go with her, alone." Harry said, stepping forward.

"Hell no." I said stepping forward. It was time to put an end to this whole crazy event. At the same moment Hermione asked why.

"Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only to me?" Harry said, stepping forward again.

"Isn't it a little strange that she knows who you are?" I asked, feeling extremely bewildered that I was the one who was being logical. "You're a girl at the moment, how'd she figure out who you were?"

"She just knows Ron." Harry said, sounding annoyed. Why was he annoyed at me? He was following the crazy hag and I was annoying?

"Fine. You can go, but be quick. I'm only giving you five minutes before I go up there." Hermione said, gripping her wand tightly. What? She was letting him leave?

"Thanks." Harry said, heading for the stairs.

He disappeared up the landing, leaving Hermione and me alone downstairs.

"We're not actually leaving him alone with that creepy old witch, are we?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't actually planning on doing just that. She shook her head no.

"To quote you from earlier, Hell no!" She said, we both stepped forward and headed for the stairs, the moment our foot touched the first step I heard a yelp and crash of glass.

"Harry?" Hermione shrieked, running right behind me. We ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I reached it first, bellowing in pain as my potion faded and my features returned to there normal shape. The searing pain was awful but I ignored it, rushing up to the door and throwing it open. Hermione screamed behind me as we saw what was in the room. Harry was lying on the floor, the giant snake of Voldemort's, Nagini, winding herself around him, crushing him.

"STUPIFY!" I bellowed, running into the room and throwing stunners. Hermione ran in behind me, pulling Harry up as the snake slithered towards me. He grabbed his wand off the floor. Mean while, I now had to deal with one big snake. She was speeding towards me, and none of my stunners seemed to be doing any damage.

"He's coming!" Harry bellowed, his hand flying to his forehead. I sure hoped he didn't mean the 'he' I thought he did, but I really didn't have time to worry about it. Nagini was almost on top of me. Hermione shot another spell at the snake as I dived away from the big snake. Fighting was not working at the moment, so, I was choosing flight. Not the masculine way, but heck, if I lived I didn't care. The ground exploded beneath us at the force of a spell Hermione shot and we were falling. Rubble flew everywhere and I couldn't help but cry out in pain as a plank of wood tore into my arm. I landed in a corner, and Nagini was still coming for me. Merlin, what would it take to kill this blasted snake?

"Reducto!" Harry said, gasping for air. His curse hit the snake square on her back, making her recoil in pain. I jumped up at the distraction, gasping in pain as my arm exploded in pain. Hermione snatched my hand, causing it to hurt even more, and twisted into the air.

We reappeared back in some forest, I'd lost track of which was which, they really all just looked the same. We must have been too every single forest in this country. Hermione jumped up the moment we landed and started throwing up the protective charms while I grabbed the tent out of her bag.

"Hermione." Harry gasped, and then he fell over, his face pale and his shirt becoming soaked in blood as he regained his real form.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running forward and grabbing his arms. She tore the cloak from his shoulders and gasped in shock as she saw the slash in his side. How had that happened? What had hurt him?

I had gotten the tent up by now and ran to her side. Harry was gasping for breath, his side bleeding heavily and his face turning even paler.

"Let's get him inside, out of the cold." I said, picking my best mate up and carrying him towards the tent.

{}o{}o{}

It took Harry three days before he finally came out of the trance like state he had descended into. He was crying out about wands and thief's the entire time, really bloody annoying, and scary. It was like he was locked in Voldemort's mind. His wound became infected and we couldn't get the locket off his neck. It burned our hands any time we tried to grab it off his neck. We were thoroughly stumped, not unusual for me, but extremely unusual for Hermione. Hermione hadn't learned a lot of healing charms, and I didn't know any. Finally, we used a severing charm to get the locket off, but not before it left a burn mark on his chest.

Just what Harry needed, another scar. That made the scars from Umbridge, Nagini's bite mark, the burn marks from the dragon, the scar from where they took his blood to bring You-Know-Who back, and of course, his lightning scar.

Now though, Hermione was tending to Harry's wounds while I was out trying to scavenge something for us to eat. I was not having much luck, I was beginning to discover why we ate so many wild mushrooms, that was the only thing that grew out here!

"Ron! He's up!" Hermione's voice came from the tent and I turned around from the woods, racing back to the tent excitedly.

"How long have I been out?" Harry's voice asked as I came running into the room. I was grinning broadly and couldn't stop my grin. I was holding a bunch of mushrooms in my hands and I didn't even notice.

"A few days." Was Hermione's answer, she leaned back on her legs and I lowered myself beside her, resting my hands on Harry's bed.

"You feeling all right?" I asked, checking him over and deciding he looked alright, a little pale, but alright. I realized I was still holding the mushrooms and set them down beside myself.

"Has it really been a couple of days?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"You've been ill," Hermione said, glancing at me.

"Ill?" Harry questioned. His eyes were wide and shocked. Why else did he think he was lying in a bed?

"You've been out cold." I explained, cutting Hermione off. "I think that snake did something to you, you were yelling out in your sleep."

"We couldn't get the Horcrux." Hermione said, sounding guilty.

"Huh?"

"It was like it latched onto you, we had to use a severing charm." I said, lowering my eyes to his chest where the burn mark was. Harry's eyes followed mine before he raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Where is it?"

"In my bag. I don't think we should wear it for a while. I need to fix the chain anyway." Hermione answered, pointing to the bag lying beside her.

"What exactly happened up there, mate?" I asked, finally losing my patience. I had to know, I'd never done well with curiosity.

"She was the snake." Harry answered, a distant look in his eyes. "He was inside her all the time, I'm not sure how, but she was the snake the whole time."

"Merlin's beard." I gasped.

"Yeah." Was Harry's only reply.

It was well into January before Harry was well enough to travel regularly again. We went to the forest of Dean, a place Hermione had visited as a child. Harry took the first watch, feeling he hadn't been doing enough lately. He was wearing the locket again, even though we told him not to. The man was stubborn, he wouldn't take no as an answer. I tried to sleep, I honestly did, but there was nothing for it. So I got up and went out to stay with him.

And he was gone.

I stood there for a moment, shocked and honestly, scared. Harry was gone and I had no idea where he had gone. A cold wind blew through the trees, chilling me and bringing me back to my senses. I started running into the woods, calling out Harry's name like a maniac. I was running aimlessly, no idea where he was or when he had left. I was about to double back and try the other direction when I heard an almost deafening crack. It was coming from my left so I turned and ran that way, ignoring the ache that was growing in my chest from trying to breath in the cold air.

I ran into a clearing, still calling out Harry's name like an idiot when I finally found him. He was standing in front of a pool nothing with nothing but his underwear on. He moved, shuffling his feet and I saw a glint of gold around his neck. I had forgotten he was wearing it tonight. What was wrong with him? What was he-MERLIN'S BEARD!

He jumped into the water, he jumped into a frozen lake in nothing but his underwear, completely alone, and with the effing Horcrux around his neck! He was still trying to recover from his wounds, and he had just dived into a lake. I moved without further thought, already throwing off my robe and heading towards the lake. I grabbed my wand firm in hand and stopped in front of the lake. Harry wasn't coming back up. I took a deep breath and jumped, forgetting the fact that I couldn't actually swim in my panic. The water was unbelievable cold, but extremely clear. Harry was struggling in front of me, his hands clenched around his neck and his fingers clawing t the Horcrux. At his feet was the sword of Gryffindor. I moved forward, instinct taking over and grabbed Harry around the middle before snatching up the sword and kicking off the ground.

I climbed out of the water, pulling Harry with me before I dropped him onto the snow. I took in a deep breath, coughing violently and shaking as the cold air hit my soaked clothes and body. Harry was retching on the ground, shivering violently as he too tried to regain his breath. I took another deep breath, wincing in pain as my soar chest flared, and stepped towards him.

"Are…You…Mental?" I asked moving the Horcrux over to other hand with the sword of Gryffindor, and pulling out my wand. I waved my wand over him and then me, my drying charm worked and I felt immensely better.  
Harry sat back on his legs, pulling himself up as he looked at me in shock. He grabbed his sweater off the ground and pulled it on. I stepped closer, stowing my wand in my pocket.

"Why the hell didn't you take this thing off?" I asked, shaking the Horcrux to indicate what I was talking about.

"Did you cast the doe?" he asked, looking at me with wide eyes as he pulled on his last article of clothing.

"What doe?"

"The doe patronus."

"Huh? No, my patronus is a Labrador, remember?"

"You got the sword." He said, sounding thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah, wasn't it what you were going for?" I asked, he nodded his head, a faint grin forming on his lips. "How'd it get in the pool?" I asked.

"Whoever cast the patronus must have done it." Harry said, shivering. He took a deep breath and walked forward, grabbing the Horcrux from me before turning and placing it on a flat rock.

"Come here." He said, beckoning me forward. I stepped toward him and offered him the sword, but he shook his head.

"What?" I questioned, shock filling me. "You want me to do it?"

"Yeah," he answered, sounding calm, I was now extremely not calm. I did not want to mess with that thing. "You retrieved the sword, that means you get to do it."

"I'm going to open it, and then you'll stab it. Do it quick because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of soul in the diary tried to kill me."

"How are you going to open it?" I asked, unable to stop myself. We'd all tried opening it, loads of times, but never actually managed to do it.

"I'm going to ask it to open with Parsel tongue." He said. Great, I had no excuses; I had to stab the bloody thing. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, gripping the sword tightly in my hand.

"On three." He said, and then turned back towards the locket. "One… Two…Three…" and then he made a snarl hissing noise and the locket burst open. Two scarlet eyes looked up at me from the golden windows, and I raised the sword to stab it.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

_A/N: Well that was a fun change of pace, I've never done Ron before. Hope you all liked it, I never really felt like Ron would have left during Deathly Hallows, but I loved that he destroyed the Horcrux, even if I don't like him and 'Mione together. _


	68. Chapter 68

I couldn't believe they had done it, they had destroyed a Horcrux! That made three, meaning we only had four left! What's more, we actually had a method of destroying them. The joy we felt from this small victory left us feeling as though we could win, as though this could actually work.

February arrived, dropping all of our moods down. February 14th came and made us all sad. Harry kept looking at the Marauder's map anytime he thought no one was watching him, and watching where Ginny would go. We had discovered that Luna had completely disappeared from the map, and we had no idea where she was. We hadn't been able to locate any other Horcruxes either.

"Harry?" I finally asked one cold night. He was sitting in the corner with Ron, they were both going over the map, picking out our friends and watching where they went.

"What?"

"Have either of you ever seen this symbol?" I asked, standing up and crossing the tent towards them. It was a triangle with a circle in the center, with a line going through the middle of it. It wasn't a rune, and it had been written in by hand.

"That's Grindelwalds Symbol." Harry said, tilting his head.

"Really? I thought it was a creature symbol, Mr. Lovegood always wears it." Ron said, looking surprised.

"What?" I asked, feeling surprised and excited. They'd seen it before.

"Yeah, Krum saw Mr. Lovegood wearing it and said it was Grindelwalds symbol." Harry explained.

"I saw this symbol at Godric's hollow… Do you think we could talk to him about it somehow? I'm sure this symbol's important!"

"What?" Harry said, sounding shocked.

"Dumbledore left this to me for a reason, I'm sure he intended on my finding the symbol and figuring it out. If Mr. Lovegood knows about it, then I'm sure it would help to talk to him."

"I think we should do it." Ron said quietly, looking anxious. I knew he didn't just want to go because of the symbol, he wanted to see if Luna was alright. I couldn't blame him, and I was happy to have his vote, regardless of how I got it.

"Alright, does anyone actually know where they live?"

{}o{}o{}

We apparated to the hill behind the Burrow, hiding under the cloak. We used disillusionment charms and started down the path that led to Luna's house.

"Do you think it's theirs, and they've gone away for Christmas?" I asked, pointing towards a cute little cottage. Ron snorted and shook his head.

"Nope, believe me, you'll know when you see the Lovegoods' house. It's over the next hill."

"There!" Ron shouted over the wind that whipped our hair and clothes. Ron was pointing upward, toward the top of the hill on where the strangest looking house I had ever seen stood. It was extremely tall, a great black cylinder with an eerie moon illuminating it from behind.  
. "That's it, it's Luna's house. Doesn't it looks like a giant rook?"

"It's nothing like a bird," I said, I'd never seen anything less like a bird.

"I was talking about a chess rook," Ron said, laughing at my expression. "A castle to you."

Ron raced up the hill, his long legs carrying him to the top quickly. He was grinning broadly and looked elated, happier than I'd seen him since we started this hunt.

Three hand-painted signs had been tacked to a broke-down gate that surrounded the building. The first read,

THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR, X. LOVEGOOD

the second,

PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE

the third,

KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS

"You'd better take off the Invisibility Cloak, Harry," I told Harry, talking quietly though I wasn't sure why. "It's you Mr. Lovegood wants to help, not us."

He handed me the bag and I stuffed it into my bag. Ron stepped forward and knocked, trying to fight back the grin that insisted on lifting his lips. Xenophilius Lovegood appeared in front of us, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained nightshirt. His long white candyfloss hair was dirty and unkempt. He looked depressed and ill.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned, glaring at me before he saw Harry and Ron.  
Ron smiled disarmingly. "Hi Mr. Lovegood." He said, bouncing on his feet slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," Harry said, holding out his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Would it be okay if we came in?" He asked, his smile faltering. "There's something we'd like to ask you."

"I . . . I'm not sure that's advisable," Xenophilius whispered, glancing around the garden in worry. Something was most definitely not right. "Rather a shock . . . My word . . . I . . . I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to -"

"It won't take long" Harry said.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked, looking troubled.

"Yes, quite, you're my Luna's boyfriend, aren't you?" He asked, studying Ron a little closer. Ron nodded his head and smiled. Xenophilius seemed to struggle for a moment, but then he lowered his head and pulled the door open all the way. "I - oh, all right then. Come in, quickly, Quickly!" he led us into the sitting room, glancing around nervously. A loud clatter came from upstairs and Ron brightened again, clearly thinking it was Luna. He led us up the stairs into what was a living room of sorts. Trinkets, paper, and objects were strewn everywhere. There was a machine over in the corner that was folding papers, it was what had been making the noise, not Luan. Ron visibly deflated, turning towards Mr. Lovegood.

"Is Luna here?"

"She's down by the creek, she's gathering some plimpies, for stew later…" he said, but he avoided Ron's eyes.

"Why isn't she at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"She neglected to go back, to dangerous." He said, still avoiding his eyes. I was still looking around the room, when my eyes landed on a grey horn that was protruding from the wall.

"What's that?" I asked, recognizing it with Horror.

"It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius.

"No it isn't!" I exclaimed, my eye growing wide.

"Hermione," Harry muttered sounding embarrassed., "now's not the moment -"

"But Harry, it's an Erumpent horn! It's a Class B Tradeable Material and it's an extraordinary dangerous thing to have in a house!"

"How'd you know it's an Erumpent horn?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as he edged away from the  
horn as fast as he could, given the extreme clutter of the room.

"There's a description in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Mr. Lovegood, you need to get rid of it straightaway, don't you know it can explode at the slightest touch?" Oh my god, we needed to get out of this room, one of us could trip and the whole room would blow up, Merlin knows there was enough clutter on the floor.

"The Crumple Horned Snorkack is a shy and highly magical creature, and it's horn -"

"Mr. Lovegood." I said, cutting him off. "I recognize the grooved markings around the base, that's an Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous - I don't know where you got it-"

"I bought it," He said, rolling his eyes. "Two weeks ago, from a delightful young wizard who knew my interest in the exquisite Snorkack. A Christmas surprise for my Luna. Now," he said, turning to Harry, "why exactly have you come here, Mr. Potter?"

"We need some help," Harry said, stepping forward carefully.

"Help? Umm, rather dangerous." Mr. Lovegood murmured, looking scared.

'What do you mean?" Ron questioned, looking horrified. "You're a major supporter, at least you are according to the Quibbler. I know Luna supports Harry too, when did you say she would be back?" His eyes moved to the window and he looked hopeful, as though he thought she might come over the hill at any moment.

"Fine, I shall try and help you. I'll be back." He turned and dissaperared back down the steps.

"Cowardly old wart," Ron muttered. "Luna's got ten times his guts." He grinned again, his smile even making me happy. "She's actually here! Do you think we might could see her, pop down and say hi?" he glanced at me, worried I would say no. It was really dangerous, but I couldn't say no. I'd pop down if it was George. Plus, I hadn't seen Ron that excited in a long time.

"Sure." Harry said, walking around the room.

"May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots?" Xenophilius asked, carrying a tray of cups and a pitcher of something.. "We make it ourselves." As he started to pour out the drink, which was as deeply purple as beetroot juice, he added, "Luna is down beyond Bottom Bridge, she is most excited that you are here She ought not to be too long, she has caught nearly enough Plumpies to make soup for all of us. Do sit down and help yourselves to sugar." Ron grabbed the proffered glass and poured a lot of sugar into it.

"Now," Xenophilius continued as he removed a tottering pile of papers from an armchair and sat  
down, "how may I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well," said Harry, glancing at me. I smiled, urging him on. "it's about that symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood. We wondered what it meant." Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

The deathly hallows? I'd never heard of them before.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked, sounding just as lost.

"That's right, you haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. Witness that knuckle-headed young man at your brother's wedding," he nodded at Ron, "who attacked me for sporting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows – at least not in that crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in the hope that they might help one with the Quest."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking as lost as I felt., "I still don't really understand."

"Well, you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows,".

"But what are the Deathly Hallows?" I asked, setting my cup down, it looked disgusting.

"I assume that you are familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

Harry said, "No," but Ron and I answered yes. It was one of the tales from the book, but what did it have to do with the hallows?

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, the whole thing starts with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' . . . I have a copy somewhere . . ."

He glanced vaguely around the room, at the piles of parchment and books, but I piped up, holding my copy up. "I've got a copy, Mr. Lovegood, I've got it right here."

"Read it aloud."

"Er. . . all right," I said, opening the book.

"'There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight –'"

"Midnight, our mum always told us," Ron said, grinning and stretching out. I glared at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" he said defensively.

"Yeah, because we really need a bit more fear in our lives," Harry said, making me laugh. "Go on, Hermione." I did, I read the familiar tale, it had been George's favorite. A smile lifted my lips as I read, memories of reading this tale with him filled my mind and I had to fight back tears.

I shut the book and looked up. Xenophilius was staring out the window and didn't seem to notice I had finished. I cleared my throat and he turned back to me. "There you go." He simply said

"Sorry?" I asked, feeling extremely confused. What did he mean, that was it?

"Those are the Deathly Hallows," Xenophilius said as way of explanation. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"The Elder Wand," he said, and drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment. "The Resurrection Stone," he said, and added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol I had been seeing. "Together," he said, "the Deathly Hallows."

"But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story," I said, feeling confused. What had he meant?

"Well, of course not," Xenophilius said, sounding as though he thought me rather dense. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters,  
however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

What? I shot my eyes over to Harry, a gleam had lit his eyes and he looked excited.

"When you say 'master of Death' –"Ron started.

"Master," said Xenophilius, waving an airy hand. "Conqueror. Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."

"But then . . . do you mean . . ." I said, trying not to sound skeptical, "that you believe these objects – these Hallows – really exist?"

"Well, of course."

"But, Mr. Lovegood, how can you possibly believe – ?"

"Luna has told me all about you, young lady, you are, I gather, not unintelligent, but painfully limited. Narrow. Close-minded." I stiffened and glared, how dare he insult me like that. It was ludicrous to think those objects actually existed.

"Mr. Lovegood," " I began again, trying not to sound rude, "We all know that there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks. They are rare, but they exist. But –"

"Ah, but the Third Hallow is a true Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger! I mean to say, it is not a traveling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex, or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like that, Miss Granger?"

Oh god, we actually had one. The cloak Harry had shoved in his cloak seemed to draw my eyes, and I had to fight not to look at him.

"Exactly," He said, not realizing I actually knew of such a cloak. "None of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?"

He glanced out of the window again and I shot a look at Harry. We'd never used the cloak for that sort of thing. He was far too noble minded.

"All right," I said, feeling disconcerted. "Say the Cloak existed. . . what about that stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone?"

"What of it?"

"Well, how can that be real?"

"Prove that is not," said Xenophilius.

He couldn't be serious, that would be impossible! "But that's – I'm sorry, but that's completely ridiculous! How can I possibly prove it doesn't exist? Do you expect me to get hold of – of all the pebbles in the world and test them? I mean, you could claim that anything's real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's proved it doesn't exist!" Ron was grinning in the corner, trying not to laugh at my annoyance.

"Yes, you could," said Xenophilius. "I am glad to see that you are opening your  
mind a little."

"So the Elder Wand," Harry said, cutting me off before I could continue again. "you think that exists too?"

"Oh, well, in that case there is endless evidence," He said, sounding like he thought we were all dense. "The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand."

"Which is what?"

"Which is that the possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it," said Xenophilius. "Surely you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Baraabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."

Well of course, wizards were always claiming there wands were better than others. It simply wasn't true!

"So where do you think the Elder Wand is now?" Ron asked, sitting up and looking out the door hopefully. Probably wondering where Luna was and if she would be coming soon.

"Alas, who knows? Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" I asked, an idea occurring to me.

"But you have been misleading me, young woman!" He said, sitting up much straighter and looking impressed. "I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest! Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything – everything! – to do with the Hallows!"

"Who are the Peverells?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"That was the name on the grave with the mark on it, in Godric's Hollow," I answered, feeling let down. "Ignotus Peverell."

That killed my theory. The hallows had nothing to do with the Horcruxes.

"Exactly! The sign of the Death Hallows on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof!"

"Of what?"

"Why, that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus! That they were the original owners of the Hallows!"

He rose abruptly and walked towards the stairs. "You will stay for dinner?" he called, as he vanished downstairs again. "Everybody always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimply soup."

Ron chuckled before turning back to Harry. "I've tried it, if they request it it's to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's,"

"What do you think?" Harry asked, turning towards me.

"Oh, Harry, it's a pile of utter rubbish. This can't be what the sign really means. This must just be his weird take on it. What a waste of time." I said, sighing as I looked out the window.

"You didn't believe it either?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nah, that story's just one of those things you tell kids to teach them lessons, isn't it? 'Don't go looking for trouble, don't go pick fights, don't go messing around with stuff that's best left alone! Just keep your head down, mind your own business, and you'll be okay. Come to think of it," Ron added, "maybe that story's why elder wands are supposed to be unlucky."

"What are you talking about?" We, Harry and I, asked together.

"One of those superstitions, isn't it? 'May-born witches will marry Muggles.' 'Jinx by twilight, undone by midnight.' 'Wand of cider, never prosper.' You must have heard them. My mum's full of them."

"Harry and I were raised by Muggles," I said, rolling my eyes. How many times had I told him that? "We were taught different superstitions. I think you're right, It's just a morality tale, it's obvious which gift is best, which one you'd choose –"

We all spoke at the same time. I said Cloak, Ron said the wand, and Harry said the stone.

"You're supposed to say the Cloak," Ron said, looking annoyed at me, "but you wouldn't need  
to be invisible if you had the wand. An unbeatable wand, Hermione, come on!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "We've already got an Invisibility Cloak," Harry said,

"And it's helped us rather a lot, in case you hadn't noticed!" I said, thoroughly exasperated. How could they be so dense? "Whereas the wand would be bound to attract trouble-"

"What was that noise?" Ron asked, holding up his hand.

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"It was upstairs, Luna's room.

"Huh?" I asked, but Ron was already moving up.

A large, open room was at the top of the stairs. The bedroom ceiling had been covered with five beautifully painted faces: Harry, Ron, me, Ginny, and Neville. She had obviously painted them, and they were breathtaking. What appeared to be a fine golden chains wove around the pictures linking them together, but after examining them for a minute or so, I realized that the chains were actually two words repeated a thousand times in golden ink: around Harry, Ginny, Neville and myself, friends, around Ron, love.

I stared up at them in utter awe, unaware of what was going on.

"Something's wrong, she's not been here." Ron said, I lowered my eyes and saw him staring at her bed. His eyes were wide and his face had grown pale. His fist were clenched at his side and he looked pained, as though some one had just dealt him a physical blow.

"How do you know?"

"You mean aside from the missing clothes and dust everywhere? Her unicorn doll is missing. She always leaves it on her bed when she's home."

"So?" I asked, missing the significance.

"Don't you get it!" Ron snapped, looking terrified. "This is what the locket said, he told me that she would die, we'd all die. I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it unless I joined him." He sunk to his knees, his face twisted in more pain than I'd ever seen him in.

"No." Harry simply said, stepping forward and grabbing Ron's shoulders. He helped pull him up before turning on the spot and running down the stairs. I was right behind him, and Ron wasn't far behind me.

"Mr. Lovegood," He said when we reached the bottom. "Where's Luna?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Luna?" Ron demanded, stepping forward with a fierce look. Xenophilius stopped and turned towards us.

"I - I've already told you. She is down at the Botions Bridge fishing for Plimpies."

"So why have you only laid that tray for four?" I asked, looking at the table.

"I don't think Luna's been here for weeks." Harry said as I moved towards the printing press, I thought I saw Harry's face on the paper that just had folded.

"Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she? and why do you keep looking out of the window?"

He dropped his bowl, and we all pulled out our wands on instinct. He froze, his hand in his pocket.

"Harry, look at this" I said, pointing at a paper that had just shot out. He strode over to me as quickly as he could through all the clutter. "Undesirable Number One" was written in huge letters across the front and captioned with the reward money.

"The Quibbler's going for a new angle, then?" Harry asked, his voice cold. "Is that what you were doing when you went into the garden, Mr. Lovegood? Sending an owl to the Ministry? "

"Don't move, don't make me curse you." Ron said, sounding pained.

"They took my Luna," he whispered, "Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I - If I-"

Ron let out a strangled groan, sinking to his knees in a tangled mess of robes.

"Hand over Harry?" I finished, the air leaving my lungs. Ron looked stricken, and his hands trembled.

"What?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"They will be here any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

Ron looked like he couldn't move, he was frozen, Harry looked distant, I seemed to be the only one fully here.

"Move." I demanded, pointing my wand at him.

"Don't make us hurt you," Harry said. "Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood."

I looked past him, outside I could see figures flying on broomsticks towards the house. "Harry!" I screeched, he looked over, taking his eye off Xenophilius. He took our distraction and drew his wand.

"Stupify!" Ron bellowed, jumping over and knocking us down. Xenophilius's stunner flew over us and hit the wall, knocking the horn off the wall.

The wall exploded behind us and rubble flew everywhere. Dust rose up and I pushed myself up from the ground. We were covered, and we were in serious trouble. "Grab the cloak Ron!" I hissed, pulling Harry up beside me.

"What?" He gasped, choking on the dust.

"Didn't I tell you there was no need to hurry, Travers?" said a rough voice. "Didn't I tell you this nutter was just raving as usual?" There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius. I tugged Harry's hands desperately trying to get him up.

"No...no...upstairs...Potter!"

"I told you last week Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information! Remember last week? When you wanted to swap your daughter for that stupid bleeding headdress? And the week before" - Another bang, another squeal - "When you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof there are Cumple" - Bang - "Headed"-bang-"Snorkacks?"

"No - no - I beg of you!" sobbed Xenophilius. "It really is Potter, Really!"

"Get up!" I snapped, shaking in terror. They were coming!

"And now it turns out you only called us here to try and blow us up!" roared the Death Eater, and there was a volley of bangs interspersed with squeals of agony from Xenophilius.

Ron had finally stood now, shaking the dust off him as he helped me with Harry who was trapped beneath a beam of wood.

"You are a witch!" He gasped, raising his wand and breaking the wood.

"Homenum revelio." said the voice at the foot of the stairs. I gasped, horror filling me as the spell revealed our presences. We finally got Harry up.

"We have to get out!" I squeaked, pulling the cloak out and handing it to Ron.

"Me? But Harry -" He said, pushing the cloak away.

"Please, Ron! Harry, hold on tight to my hand, Ron grab my shoulder."

"Hold tight" I whispered. "Hold tight...any second..." My nerves were tense and I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I had too, for Luna's sake I had to.

Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard. "Obliviate!" I cried pointing my wand at his face. His eyes went unfocused and then I lowered it to the floor. "Deprimo!" We landed in the living room, the death eaters saw us and their eyes widened, but I was already twisting before they could move.


	69. Chapter 69

Harry became obsessed with the idea of the Hallows, forgetting about the Horcruxes in his excitement to learn more about them. What's worse, his side had been injured by the falling rubble, and I think he had broken a rib. I'd had to explain my actions five times before they fully understood. I'd had Ron take the cloak because he was supposed to be ill at his house, I couldn't have them finding out the real truth. I'd obliviated Xenophilius because I hadn't wanted him to tell anyone what we had been talking about, and I'd allowed Harry to be seen because I hadn't wanted them to kill him. I didn't think I had done to bad considering it was all done at the last minute.

So once again we were waiting to heal before we could move. Ron took to fiddling with the radio again, and I found myself wishing more than ever that he would find Potterwatch. I missed George so much that it actually hurt.

"I've got it, I've got it! Password was 'Albus'! Get in here, Harry." Ron called out, we were sitting in the tent, Ron and I. I had been polishing the sword, but now I was kneeling in front of the radio, straining to hear Lee's voice.

"…apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

"It's Lee!" I squealed, scooting closer to the radio.

"…now found ourselves another secure location," Lee was saying, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

No! It couldn't be, what about Tonks?

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse - more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

We all grew silent, that wonderful feeling of connectedness washed over me, despite the many deaths I found myself feeling happy.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Kingsley!" Ron burst out, smiling excitedly.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'? asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River." It was Remus, he was alright at least!

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," Remus said firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"…and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for  
their allegiance?" Lee asked.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler," said Lupin.

"At least he's still alive!" Ron said, looking relieved.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid" – all three of us gasped. Hagird, not Hagrid, surely nothing had happened to him, we couldn't lose him!"well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid  
was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-  
foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin gravely. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, or Moldy Wart, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, Rodent!"

"'Rodent?" Fred's voice called out. I bit back a laugh at the indignation in it.

"I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then, 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can, As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who's running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

For the first time in weeks we were laughing, actually laughing.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio went dark and the transmission cut off, leaving us all quiet and thoughtful.

"Did you hear what Fred said?" Harry asked, a mad gleam lighting his eyes. "He's abroad! He's  
still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Harry—" I started, was he really going to go back off on that?

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol –"

"HARRY, NO!" Ron and I both screamed, he ignored us though, speaking the name

"—demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "We can't say it anymore! Quick! We need to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find –"

Ron stopped talking, and I realized why with a sickening feeling. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; I could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices, that were horribly familiar. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it: The lamps went out, leaving us in terrible darkness.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

It was Greyback. I spun around and pointed my wand at Harry while I shoved my bag in my shoe. I sent a stinging jinx at his face ,and it swelled up, making it impossible to determine who he was.

The doors to the tent was thrown open, and light poured into the tent.

"Get up, vermin."

Hands circled around me, pulling me away from the others before throwing me onto the hard ground outside. Ron shouted something, and I heard what sounded like flesh being hit.

"No!" I screamed, spluttering as someone kicked me. "Leave them alone!"

"Your friend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girl... what a treat . . . I do enjoy the softness of the skin. . . ."

He leaned down towards me, bringing his ugly, scarred face closer to mine. "Besides, I got stopped before I could have any fun last time." He ran his hand along my chin, causing me to shiver in both fear and disgust.

"You're boyfriend proved to be rather tasty. Red heads tend to be more spicy."

NO! he couldn't have, not George! I lashed out without thought, I kicked at him, screaming as I clawed at his face. George, my George, he'd been attacked by Greyback, and I'd left him, I'd left him and lost him, NO!

He just laughed at my rage. "I told you, I _love_ feisty women!"

"Now, let's see who we've got," He said, standing again. Ron was lying on the ground, his nose bleeding and a wild look in his blue eyes. Harry was breathing heavily and lying on his back, his hands on his swollen face.

"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry didn't say anything, swallowing thickly. .

"I said," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain. I shrieked but no one cared, the death eater that had been watching Ron moved next to me and put his foot on my stomach, forcing me to stay down. "what happened to you?"

"Stung." Harry muttered. "Been Stung." He gasped for air and rolled back over.

"Yeah, looks like it." The death eater who was holding me down said.

"What's your name?" Greyback snarled.

"Dudley." Harry said

"And your first name?"

"I - Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior." Greyback, said. "What about you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike." Ron said, looking worried.

"Like 'ell you are." said the man called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."

There was another crack, I couldn't see what happened because the death eater was blocking my view.

"I'b Bardy," Ron said, his voice thick."Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend . . ." He turned back to me, and the tone in his voice froze my blood.

"I know who you are, mudblood. Little Miss. Granger."

I shook as he looked at me, fear claiming me. This was so very seriously bad. "Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet." He said, leaning in towards me. "I've got plans for you my sweet."

"The 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age -"

"We'b lebt," Ron said."

"Left, 'ave you, ginger?" said Scabior. "And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lords name?"

"Nod a laugh," said Ron. "Aggiden."

"Accident?" There was more jeering laughter. I didn't look though, Greyback was still looking at me with his twisted grin. The fear was beginning to fade as I looked at him, pure rage was replacing it. He'd hurt George, I had no idea how badly, but he'd hurt him.

"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasley?" growled Greyback, his eyes still locked onto me. "The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"

"Doh."

"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"

"No, not her." He said when they moved towards me. "You know who Granger was last seen to be traveling with?"

No, god please, don't let him know. Let Harry and Ron escape, take me, but let Harry and Ron escape!

"Checked the list yet?" Greyback asked.

"Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley un 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting," Greyback said, smiling viscously. "That's interesting."

"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?" He asked glancing at me with a sneer.

"Slytherin," Harry said without pause.

"Funny 'ow they all thinks we wants to 'ear that." leered Scabior out of the shadows. "But none of 'em can tell us where the common room is."

"It's in the dungeons." said Harry clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and its under the lake, so the light's all green,"

There was a short pause, could he get out of this? Could our escapade in second year really save him?

"Well, well, looks like we really 'ave caught a little Slytherin." said Scabior. "Good for you, Vernon, 'cause there ain't a lot of Mudblood Slytherins. Who's your father?"

"He works at the Ministry," Harry lied. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."

No way, could he get out of this on luck? Sheer dumb luck?

"Well, well." Greyback said, leaning back, he actually looked scared "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."

"But," said Harry, his mouth bone dry, "if you just let us -"

"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this. Greyback!"

They'd found the sword.

"Well well, we have a wanted mudblood, a ginger who looks like a Weasley, and a Raven haired boy whose face has been stung. All of which are camping out with a sword." Greyback said, his voice deathly quiet. Tears filled my eyes as I realized it was all failing, he knew, he knew it was Harry.

"I found glasses!" Someone yelped from the tent. "There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait-"

They rammed the glasses on his noise, and there was no mistaking the miskept hair and green eyes. They knew.

"We'll take him straight to You-Know-Who, they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the boy there."

He paused, turning towards me with an evil gleem. "Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten Galleons. Give me the sword as well. If they're rubies, that's another small fortune right there."

They dragged me to my feet, tossing me into the pile with everyone else and tying my hands behind my back.

"Grab hold and make it tight. I'll do Potter!" Greyback snarled "On three! One – two – three –"

They disapparated, pulling all of us with them. I hadn't realized it until now, but Dean was in this group along with a goblin, presumably Griphook.. We reappeared in front of a stately mansion, blocked by a black gate.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't – blimey!"

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

The gates swung open.

"Come on!" said Greyback to his men and we were dragged into the manor where we would surely die. How had it come to this? At least others new about the Horcrux, at least the secret wouldn't die here…

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice from inside the mansion. I shivered as I recognized it. It was Narcissa. They dragged us into the living room, and started fighting over whether Harry was really Harry or not. They dragged Malfoy to us and forced him to speak. He looked awful, thin, pale and sick. What had happened to him?

He wouldn't make a definite identification, on any of us, even though I looked pretty much the same. Bellatrix came into the room, and they decided to summon Voldemort.

"STOP!" Bellatrix screeched suddenly as Lucius moved his wand to his arm "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

"What is that?" I heard her say, I couldn't see what was going on as she left my field of vision.

"Sword," grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

There was a bang and a flash of red light; the snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed, "Stupefy!" They didn't stand a prayer, ten could have fought her and she would still win. They all fell, save for Greyback whom she froze. She bore down upon him, gripping the sword in her hand.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback as she pulled his  
wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

What? Then how did we get it? Unless, was the one in the vault a fake? Had Dumbledore known that he needed to switch them?

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back. Anger wracked me and I would have given anything to be free, to be allowed to hit him and curse him to oblivion for what he had done to my George.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself. . . . But if he finds out . . . I must . . . I must know. . . ."

She turned back to her sister again.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my –"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet. I knew in that terrible moment what she would do. She'd go for me, she'd go for the mudblood. The expendable one. At least this way Ron and Harry might be safe, at least they might get out.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure as he moved forward. I was already tensing my body to fight, I'd only have one chance. I wasn't fighting for my own life, I was fighting for Harry and Ron, for the chance that they could get out. My life was already forfeit, the moment I had been found by Greyback I was as good as dead. All I wanted now was to make sure that I didn't die in vain.

She withdrew a silver knife and stepped towards me, I lunged, ramming my fist into her stomach. She grunted and before I could do anything else, she'd twisted me around and had me under the tip of her knife, and had her wand pointed at Harry.

"Move again and it'll be his life." I slumped against her, bowing my head.

"Alright, you win."

**Warning, there is some serious T ahead, it's violent and might distress sensitive readers.**

She dragged me over to the middle of the floor before throwing me onto the hardwood, not caring that she threw my arm out. I was little more than an animal to her, I might have been even less in her eyes. She sunk to her knees in front of me, a mad gleam lighting her evil eyes.

"Where did you get the sword?" she asked, her voice crackling with malice. I shook my head, I was determined not to say a thing. She grinned, a truly mad, evil, smile and leaned over me, her pale face hovering over mine.

"Let's see if I can loosen you tongue."

She then moved her hand, grabbing my arm in her firm grasp she brought the silver blade to my forearm and began to carve letters into my skin. The pain was terrible, but it was not something I hadn't felt before. My hand was already scarred with letters, my arm would be no different. I fought back the scream that wanted to break free. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction for as long as I could hold it back. I'd show her just how strong a 'mudblood' could be. I wouldn't let these tears falls or my scream loose until I couldn't hold it back.

"Where did you get it?" She hissed. I shook my head again, tears welling up in my eyes. I refused to look at what she had wrote, focusing on the pain throbbing through my arm instead.

"Fine." She stood up and I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. She withdrew her wand from her pocket and pointed it at me.

"CRUCIO!" she screeched. Unimaginable pain ripped through me. It felt like my blood had turned to fire and was now consuming me from the inside out. My vision blacked out and a roar filled my ears as my body continued to burn. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice, only able to writhe on the floor in agony. She finally moved her wand and I gasped for breath, shock filling me as I realized she wasn't finished.

"Where did you get it?" She screamed, "What else did you take!"

"Nothing!" I cried out, writhing in pain.

"I don't believe you! CRUCIO!" the pain started again, and this time, I did scream. The fire consumed me, leaving me breathless and in utter agony. I had never known I could be in so much pain. I began to beg for death, for that was the only relief I would get.

"IT'S A COPY A FAKE!" I screamed, barely able to think through the blinding pain. I wanted to scream out that it was the sword, my mind kept telling me that was the only way the pain would end. However, I knew that wasn't true, she'd not stop until I was dead. She stopped the curse, and I gasped for breath, weak beyond belief and twitching in pain.

"We can find out easily enough, fetch the goblin Draco." She turned away, facing the new comer.

"In the mean time, you wanted to play with her, did you not Greyback?"

Please, let me die. Was the only thing I could think as Greyback moved towards me. I clenched my eyes firmly, letting images of George fill my mind. I would not watch whatever he was going to do, I would not have that memory. Hands gripped me, tugging my shirt up and undoing my pants. Terror threatened to overwhelm me but I pushed it away, I couldn't move a muscle, I'd lost all my strength. I'd lost all my strength and now I was going to be raped and I wouldn't even be able to resist. His clawed hands moved up my stomach, drawing the act out, torturing me slowly. I forced myself to think of George. The way he laughed when he pulled off a prank, the way his eyes sparkled in the moon light, the large grin he always got after we kissed.

The hands moved further up my body, pulling my shirt off and jerking my hair. The claws dug into my side, and I would have cried out if I had the energy. Instead I focused on George, drawing strength from the memories of him. I was back at the lake, enjoying a midnight swim with him after sneaking out from Mrs. Weasley. I could almost feel the cold water, almost hear his laughter as I splashed him.. Hands circled around my waist, tugging the fabric there while something pulled at the skin on my neck. I felt something sharp and realized he was going to bite me, I'd be like Bill.

"Enough!" Narcissa voice rang out, breaking my vision of George and stalling Greyback's hands. "I will not have this animal doing anything like that in my house!"

"Fine, Cissy." Bellatrix said, kicking Greyback aside. I opened my eyes to see her looming over me, her heavy lidded eyes glaring down at me. If I'd have had more energy, I would have been horrified, lying on the wooden floor without a shirt, my bra peeled down and my pants undone. I didn't have enough left in me to feel anything though.

"Maybe we'll let Draco play with her." Tears poured out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was in hell. I'd given Harry up unwilling, just being near me had given him away, and now him, Ron, and Dean were all in a dungeon waiting on Voldemort to arrive while I was slowly killed upstairs. I was going to be tortured, and then I was going to be raped. I'd never see my family again, I'd never get to restore my parents memories, I'd never get to kiss George again. I'd failed, I'd failed everyone. I could see the diamond ring on my finger, seeming to mock me now. Ha, it seemed to say, you'll never marry him now, you'll never fully love him. It was an otter and a fox, our patronus's, an image of our souls, forever bound in a circle of love. It was breathtakingly beautiful, a promise of love that would last forever. I only hoped it would, that where ever I ended up after this hellish nightmare, I would see George again someday.

"I've got the goblin." A voice called from the corner, it was Draco. The goblin walked into the room, and I couldn't move, I had no energy left, no hope, I only wished they would kill me quickly. I closed my eyes, tears falling out of my eyes as I tried to lose myself in my memories again. I chose the night George had told me he loved me. The music playing in the background, the sound of his strongly beating heart against my ear. The sound of those simple words, _I love you_ the shock and joy I had felt at the sound of them.

"It's a fake." Those few words broke through my pain hazy mind and made me listen, dropping my memories of George. A fake? Had the goblin just lied for us? Had Harry convinced him to lie? Could they get out of this? I didn't dare to hope, yet I still felt a slight swell of it in my gut, could they make it after all?

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix demanded rounding on me. "tell me! CRUCIO!"

The pain hit again and I understood. I understood how Frank and Alice had gone insane, a mind couldn't deal with this kind of pain for long, it would snap. I screamed, I screamed and begged Merlin that I would die or snap, anything to end this terrible pain.

An explosion sounded at the other end of the hall, bright lights flashed in the room, but I couldn't focus anymore. All I knew was pain, my body and mind were exhausted, and the pain was all consuming. Every inch of my body was on fire, and I let it take me. I felt terrible that I was failing Harry and Ron but I couldn't fight anymore. The last thing I thought of before the darkness consumed me was George.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and then I knew no more.

_A/N: Wow, that was really, really hard to write! I hate making Hermione get hurt, but it had to be done. I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow, please don't hurt me for this cliff hanger_


	70. Chapter 70

_Geroge's View Point_

I hate Aunt Muriel's, it's bloody depressing and smells like old things. It didn't help that we were having to hide out here, which meant that we couldn't do anything. Fred and I were trying to make the best of things, pulling pranks and joking, but even we couldn't lift our family's spirits. I didn't blame them, I was miserable. Not because were hiding out in the home of a woman who thought my ears were lopsided, but because I had no idea where Hermione was. I hated that we had gotten separated, that I wasn't able to protect her. Hermione is a strong witch, and doesn't need my help at all, but still, I hated that I wasn't there to help her. The fact that Ron was in danger as well just made everything worse.

How long could we go with out knowing? How had our brilliant plan blown up so horrifically on us? The memory of what happened to us that afternoon washed over me and I found myself clenching my eyes as I fought back the panic that always gripped me when I thought of my Hermione on the run, being chased by Greyback. The image of him lying on top of her, running his hands up her body had burned its way into my mind. Every time I closed my eyes I saw it again, the vividness of it making me ill. If I had been even a minute later-

"George," Fred's voice called me out of my thoughts. He laid his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle shake. "It's alright, you stopped him."

"How did you know that what I was thinking?" I asked, surprised at just how well he read me.

"You had that look on your face." He said, rubbing my arm comfortingly, he looked worried so I forced myself to smile.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine Bro." I said, though I wasn't extremely convincing. Fred didn't get a chance to respond to my lame attempt at lying though. A loud crash sounded behind us and we both spun around, wands raised and pointed at the chest of our oldest brother.

"Bill?" We both questioned, our wands still raised.

"Yes, I'm William Arthur Weasley, Married to Fleur. I live in Shell Cottage, which you both filled with prank traps on our wedding night. My patronus is a stallion, and I was bitten by Greyback but I don't turn into a werewolf."

"Why are you here?" Fred questioned, stowing his wand away and stepping forward to grab Bill in a hug.

"I need you George to come with me, but you can't ask any questions, leave a note telling mum and dad you left for Potterwatch."

"Why?" I asked, a terrible suspicion swelling up in me.

"It's the trio. They're at my house, 'Mione's hurt." He replied, glancing behind him before returning his gaze to us.

"Hermione?" I asked. "Ron and Harry?" Bill avoided my eyes, looking at Fred instead.

"Let's go." He said. I grabbed his arm, panic flaring in my stomach. Bill twisted, and we reappeared outside of Shell cottage. It was getting dark, and the cottage looked incredibly picturesque in the moonlight.

"Inside," Bill said, I was already running, Fred right behind me. The door swung open when I neared it, Harry stood in the doorway, his face pale.

"She's back here." He said, his voice shaky and his eyes distant. He led the way, far too slowly for me but I had to follow him, he knew where she was.

He went to the very back room, the door was shut and Harry stopped in front of it. He didn't move to open the door. My hands were shaking as I lifted them, grasping the knob in my hands. I twisted it slowly, finally understanding why Hermione had looked so scared when I woke up after losing my ear. This fear wasn't like anything I'd ever felt. It was all consuming, leaving me almost incapacitated.

The door opened, revealing a sun light room with a single bed and bed stand table. Ron was sitting in the corner in a white chair, his head in his hands. Luna was standing behind him, her hand on his back leaning against the yellow walls of the room. Fleur was kneeling beside the bed, holding a sponge in her hand as she murmured in French to the figure in the bed. I took all of that in a single second, and then time seemed to freeze around me as I saw her. She was lying on the bed under the covers, her arms lying on top of the green sheets. She was pale, alarmingly so, and her face was bruised. Her eyes were closed and her lips were even pale. My eyes traveled down to her bare arms, her left one was bleeding. I looked at it for a moment and then I realized they were actually words.

Mud blood.

Someone had written the words mudblood on her arm. Why hadn't they healed it yet? Why had Fleur left the words on her arm?

Rage took me and my vision actually turned red. My hands clinched into fist and I started to shake. That's when they noticed I was in the room.

"George!" Fleur squeaked, standing up and walking towards me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"I am so glad you are 'ere. S'e as been askeeng for you." She said, pointing towards Hermione. She'd been asking for me? She moved her head, whimpering in her sleep. I moved, reaching her side in half a step. I sunk to my knees and grabbed her hand, cringing as I saw the word again. Ron was saying something behind me.

"Dobby saved us… She killed him." His voice cracked and Luna moved, grabbing him in her arms and leading him out of the room.

"Her arm?" I questioned as Fleur lowered herself beside me.

"I'm not sure, eet was an enc'anted blade. I cannot make eet 'eal." She said, tears filling her eyes. She looked like she thought she was failing Hermione.

"I could keel zat woman for what s'e deed to our 'Ermione." She spat out, tears streaking down her cheeks. "S'e ees to sweet for zese to 'appen. S'e s'ould not 'ave to be tortured like zese." She said, her voice growing passionate.

"How long?" I asked, barely able to speak.

"An 'our." Fleur replied with a sniff. "S'e as been unconscious ze entire time. I 'ave tried to 'eal everyzing I could, but s'e steel as not waken up." She sniffed again and dabbed the sponge against Hermione's forehead.

"S'e ees my best friend you know." She said softly. "Next to Beell of course." She continued. "S'e accepted me w'en I really needed a friend. Even zo s'e knew eet would estrange her from Geenny and your mozer. S'e ees so much braver zan anyone geeves her credeet for. Zey all just zink she is a braeen. Zey rarely see past 'er smartz to ze wonderful girl underneaz. S'e waz like me, she just wanted friends." I had no idea why Fleur was spilling her guts to me, but I didn't mind. I knew that she meant the world to Hermione, and that she had indeed stood up for her in front of my mum and sister. That alone showed just how much Fleur meant to her, and I couldn't have been prouder of my Hermione.

Hermione's hand tightened around my own and her eyes fluttered open. "George," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, still not looking in my direction.

"Hermione?" I said, my voice breaking on the word. "Can you hear me, Love?" I questioned, tightening my grip on her hand and moving my other hand to her brow. Her eyes opened wider and she turned her head a slight bit, her eyes finally moving to mine.

"George?" She asked, her voice disbelieving.

"Yes, Love." I said, tears filling my own eyes.

"Oh, George." Tears streamed from her eyes and it made my heart hurt even more. She moved her eyes around the room, finding Fleur a moment later. "Fleur!" she exclaimed, her voice hoarse and quiet.

Fleur smiled and grasped Hermione, tears falling down her perfect face. "'Ermione!" She exclaimed, leaning over and giving Hermione a gentle hug. She returned it tears falling down her own cheeks. Fleur started rambling in French, making Hermione laugh lightly. I couldn't talk, I was too shocked, to thrilled. She was alright, she was talking, she was smiling. Her hand was still clutched in my hand, I hadn't let it go when she'd gone and hugged Fleur, I couldn't let her go. Her eyes left Fleur's and traveled to our intertwined hands. A smile tugged her lips up and she gripped my hand tighter. Her eyes lifted up and found mine, making me nearly breathless at the look in them.

"I'll leave you alone." Fleur said, I had forgotten she was even here. She stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezing it before she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let me know eef you need anezing else." She said quietly, before turning and leaving me and Hermione alone, she even shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"I'm okay. Aside from the-scratches-on my arm, I only have two broken ribs and a few cuts on my chest. I also have a few bruises, but, um, no one will see them." She blushed and averted her eyes. What did she mean, no one would see them?

"Hermione?" I questioned a terrible thought coming to my mind along with an image of Greyback. "Did they, did they ra-" I couldn't even say it, could that animal have really touched her?

"No, they didn't get that far." She said quickly.

"What do you mean that far?" I asked, my voice getting higher.

"Well," she started, looking scared. No, I'd frightened her, I hadn't meant to do that.

"Love, did they try?' I asked, leaning closer to her. She looked into my eyes, her chocolate colored ones pained.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and shivered.

"You don't have to talk about it, Love."

"Not yet, please, not yet." Her voice was small and pleading . I pulled her too my chest and held her shaking body gently in my arms. She was wearing a silk nightgown, pale purple and extremely soft. It must have been Fleur's.

"Your safe, your safe, Hermione." I said, rocking her gently and holding as tightly as I could.

"Don't let me go." She begged. I didn't, I had no intention of ever letting her go again.

She cried for a long time, her tears soaking my shirt and freezing my heart. I had never been angrier in my life, I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I did in that moment. I actually prayed that whoever did this was still alive so that I could kill them. I had never wanted to hurt someone so much as I wanted to hurt whoever thought they could touch her, could harm her.

Finally her tears dried and she pulled away from me, holding onto my arms tightly as she looked at me. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, looking as though she was scared I'd reject her. No way in hell I was leaving her side.

"If you don't mind, if it won't bother you." I said, stuttering a little.

"No, it won't bother me. I, I don't actually think I'll be able to sleep without you." She lay back down and looked up at me expectantly scooting over to make room for me. I was wearing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, I'd shed my robe when I ran into the house. I moved to unbutton my pants, keeping my eyes on her to see if she looked uncomfortable. She didn't, she kept her eyes on mine. I moved forward, kicking my jeans aside and sat on the bed next to her. I pulled the covers off the bed and pulled my legs up onto it before I pulled the blanket back up, covering Hermione and myself with it.

I lay down on my side, facing her. I wanted to hold her really bad, but I didn't want to hurt or scare her. She seemed to know what I was thinking and scooted closer to me, wrapping her arm around me. I brought my hand around her waist and pulled her body closer. She rested her head against my chest and I lowered my head over hers, nuzzling my cheek against her hair.

I fell asleep an hour later, holding her tight as she finally fell asleep.

{}{}{}

"No! Sword, Harry!" Hermione's scream jerked me out of my sleep and wide awake. She was clutching the fabric of my shirt tightly in her hands, her face buried into my chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking.

"Please, no! GEORGE!"

"Hermione!" I said, shaking her gently, I had to wake her up. She took in a deep breath and woke up, her eyes wide and terrified.

"George?" she gasped, I nodded my head, feeling worried. She gripped me tighter with an almost scary desperation. She snuggled closer to me, hiding her face in my chest.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"Never." I said back. She relaxed, loosening her grip on my shirt. She repositioned herself, scooting down until her head was right above my heart. She pushed her ear against my chest, listening to my heartbeat before she started to cry quietly. I felt terrible, heartbroken. I had no idea what she had dreamed about, but clearly it had something to do with me. Her tears soaked my shirt and froze my heart. I felt useless, like I couldn't protect her, couldn't stop her nightmares. I hadn't been there for her. I knew she was strong and more than able to take care of herself, but she had needed help, needed me, and I hadn't been there for her.

Tears filled my eyes and I held her tighter, whispering comfortingly in an attempt to help her somehow. She slowly began to calm down, her tears finally stopping. I continued to hold her, stroking her hair until she fell back asleep. It was a long night, and she woke three more times with nightmares before morning finally arrived.

I helped her out of the room at her insistence, taking her to the kitchen to eat breakfast with everyone else. Fleur finished healing her ribs, and the rest of the day passed fairly quickly, I spent the entire time with her, even reading her a few stories.

Evening arrived again and I found myself alone with her again.

"Could you help me with my hair?" She asked, handing me a brush. I took it and began to gently brush the tangles out of her soft, curly hair.

"Braid it please."

"Sure." I said, pulling it back and separating it into three sections. I began to braid it when I noticed a bruise on her neck, leading down into her shirt. My hands froze at the sight and bile rose up in my throat. My eyes traveled back up to her neck and I realized it wasn't just a bruise, it was the beginning of a bite mark. No, they'd- please Merlin, no. Not my Hermione, not her.

"George?" her voice questioned, soft and timid. She'd noticed my hesitation. "You saw, didn't you?" She asked, her voice flat.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, deciding against acting the way I wanted.

"A little." She said, blushing. I finished her hair and moved in front of her, kneeling on my knees as I looked up at her.

"Let me heal it." I said, trying not to sound like I was begging.

"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding scared and unsure.

"I want to help you, you shouldn't have to wear them, I can heal bruises." She stared at me for a moment before nodding her head. She reached down around her waist and pulled the oversized t-shirt off, tugging it off her body and laying it to her side. All she wore now was her knickers. I had always been stunned by how beautiful she was, but now, her incredible body made me sick. There was a trail of bruises leading up her stomach, coming to rest at her breast. There were hand shaped bruises around them, with scratches made by claws. Looking at her mottled body I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who had attacked her, and I already hated him.

It was Greyback, and Merlin help me but I hoped I'd get the chance to kill him.

I picked my wand up off the bed beside her and began to gently run it along her stomach, clearing the bruises away, leaving her stomach free of his mark. I traveled further up, healing everything I could until I finally reached her neck. Once I removed that bruise I gave the spot a kiss, marking it in my own, invisible, way. I pulled back from her and looked at her, tears were spilling down her eyes and she was shaking violently.

I pulled her too my chest, holding her as tightly as I could, letting my own tears fall in her hair.

"George, he touched, me he, he tried too-" she broke off, crying even harder, I held her tighter still, my heart breaking at the sound of her sobs. That monster had broken her, he'd broken my girl. He'd thought he could touch her, make her his, and he would pay for that. I'd make sure he'd pay for what he done. For Bill, for Lupin, for the countless other children whose lives he'd ruined, he'd pay.

"I have to tell you, I don't want to keep secrets from you. Could you please keep holding me?" she asked, her voice still broken and her body still shaking. I nodded my head while I reached behind her and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around both our shoulders.

Then, she spoke. She told me everything that had happened, everything that Bella bitch had done. Everything he had done, how she'd imagined my face and tried not to snap, how she had actually begged to die. Grief and rage mingled now, my girl, my beautiful strong Hermione had fought harder than anyone I'd ever heard of, and she thought it was all her fault they'd been captured.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked once she finished retelling the events.

I nodded my head, pulling back slightly so that I could look her in the eyes. She looked oddly hesitant and worried and it made me even more determined.

"I need you to do what he did to me, I need you to help me forget it." She whispered, her voice small and barely there.

{}o{}o{}

_Hermione's View point_

{}o{}o{}

His eyes grew wide for a moment before they softened considerably and he nodded his head again, his eyes tender as he looked at me. I let go of him, scooting back and lying down on the soft bed as he moved closer to me. He was lying on his side, staring at me with his blue eyes, full of love and care. It was so much better than the cold dark of Greyback's terrible eyes.

He leaned forward, his long body, covering mine as he leaned down and kissed me, but it was far too gentle, far too careful. He was still scared I'd break, but truthfully, I was far more scared I'd break if he didn't touch me, if he didn't do this. I brought my hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks momentarily before I moved them to his hair, burying my fingers in it and pulling at his long ginger locks as he deepened the kiss. The panic I had expected to feel didn't come, I only felt desire for George, the same desire I always felt. I still felt dirty, but I knew George would fix that, he'd wash away the memories of Greyback, of Bellatrix.

"Touch me." I gasped, pulling his face back for another kiss. I grabbed his hands in mine and guided his hands to my stomach, and then he took over, moving his hands gently, caressing my body with a reverence that brought tears to my eyes. I tugged at his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss still more. His hands moved faster, caressing my body more urgently, helping me forget what had happened.

He pulled away from the heated kiss, moving his lips to my neck and kissing the skin there. His hands traveled further up my body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Warmth flooded into my stomach and I wanted more, more of him, of this, of everything. My hands moved his head to his back, trailing down the well developed planes until I reached the bottom of his shirt. I grasped the material and tugged at it, pulling it up roughly, needing to get it off so I could touch him, all of him. He pulled back just enough to get the shirt off and tossed it behind us before quickly lowering himself back on top of me and kissing me again. I ran my hands back up his back, this time lightly scratching the skin with my fingers.

His hands were more possessive now and less gentle, taking me and driving me higher into ecstasy, making me forget more. His kisses became fiercer and he was pulling himself even closer to me. I needed it, needed him to reclaim me, to remind me that I loved being touched by him, to erase everything Greyback had done.

"Your mine," he growled against my neck, and I was reminded of our kiss in an abandoned classroom back at Hogwarts, and it seemed like so many years ago.

"Yes, yours, always yours." I said back, gasping for air as I clung to him. He pulled me to his chest, holding me tight and making me feel safe. I hadn't felt safe in a long, long time. I also hadn't felt this warm, this needy in a long time. I knew what I wanted to do, and the certainty with which I knew scared me a little. I wanted to be completely possessed by George, I wanted him to completely claim me, to leave a mark no one could take away. I wanted to do the same to him, I wanted to consume him completely, to love him fully.

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped, squealing and reaching for my t-shirt. I pulled it back over my head and smoothed the fabric down as George stood up and went to the door. He opened up and Fleur was standing there.

"I wanted to geeve you some…" she trailed off as she looked from me to George, her eyes growing wide and a grin quirking her lips. I blushed fiercely and lowered my eyes. "Blankets." She finished. She stepped into the room and handed them to me before leaning down so that only I could hear her. "J'ai robes de nuit spéciale dans le tiroir du haut." (I have a special nightgown in the top drawer.) My blush deepened as I looked up at her. "ne pas oublier les charmes." (Don't forget the charms.) I nodded my head, smiling slightly but still blushing.

She stood back up and left, giving us one more smile before she left the room. George shut the door behind her, his hand on his neck rubbing it in the way he always did when he was nervous. I stood up from the bed and walked up to the door at the other side of the room.

"Umm, I'll be back in a moment." I said, grabbing the gown out of the drawer. He looked up at me and saw me holding the door to the bathroom and nodded his head, smiling his toothy grin.

"Okay."

I smiled and went into the room, shutting the door behind me. I took off the old T-shirt I had been wearing and put on the black lace nightgown. It was made completely of lace and made me blush just looking at it. George wouldn't be able to mistake my intentions when he saw me in this. I undid the braid, even though I hated sleeping with my hair out, I knew George liked to play with my hair. I cast a few charms on myself that were supposed to lessen the pain, and counter-ception charms, as well as several silencing charms. I tried not to look at myself in the mirror when I left the room, to frightened I'd chicken out if I saw myself.

George was sitting on the bed, holding the Tales of Beedle the Bard in his hands, reading one of the stories. I walked into the room, stopping when I was right in front of him and clearing my throat. He lifted his eyes from the book, and then his mouth promptly dropped open. His eyes ran down my body, darkening and making my breath hitch.

"Wow." Was all he said. I smiled, blushing fiercely and gave a little twirl.

"You like?" I asked, stepping up next to him and sitting beside him.

"Oh yes, I definitely like it."

"I love you George," I whispered, and then kissed him firmly on the mouth. He returned it with just as much passion and desire. My hands found their way back around his neck and I tightened my grip around him. His hands moved to my back, gentle lowering me down and then moving to my waist. He moved so that he was on top of me, supporting his weight with his hands placed on either side of my head. He kissed down my neck, stopping at my collarbone and sucking on it gently. It caused me to moan in delight and drag my hands down his back. I stopped when I reached his jeans, moving my hands to the button on his pants. I undid it and then moved my hand back up, gripping the material around his waist and tugging it down. He raised his head and rolled off me, stopping my hand with one of his. He propped himself up with his other arm and looked at me.

"Hermione, Love, you need your rest, if I don't stop now, I won't be able to." He said, breathing heavily.

"Then you shouldn't stop, George." I said, blushing furiously. "I want to be with you, I want tonight to be our first time." I blushed even harder and lowered my eyes, terrified he would reject me. "If you want to be with me." I finished.

"What?" he spluttered, blushing. "Of course I want to be with you, but, Hermione are you sure?" I nodded my head, I'd never been surer of anything in my life. I raised my eyes to look at his again and had to fight down a gasp. His blue eyes were wide and dark, full of love, desire, tenderness, care, and a little bit of worry.

"Yes." Was my simple answer. "I love you , I want to love you fully." I said, losing myself in the depths of his smoldering blue eyes.

"I don't want to do anything you'll regret." He said, lowering his head and dropping his eyes from me.

"I could never regret giving myself to you, George." I said, still blushing, but I reached out and cupped his chin in my hand gently tugging it up so he was looking at me again.

"I want you, all of you George."

_A/N: okay, they are officially sleeping together. I've posted a separate oneshot of the night, as I didn't want to raise the rating on this story._


	71. Chapter 71

"Wake up, Love." George's deep voice sounded in my ear and it caused me to shiver delightfully. This past week had been wonderful, incredible, I'd never had a better time in my entire life. It almost seemed unreal, like a week out of someone else's life. I'd healed quite well, regaining back my energy and strength, both physical and mental. The only thing that hadn't healed was my arm, the word 'Mudblood' was still etched into my skin, and I knew now that it wouldn't ever heal.

I'd reconnected with George, in far more ways than I had ever before. I was falling more in love with him every day, and I was terrified by the idea of taking him with us, of putting him in danger. I couldn't live if I lost him, if I caused him harm, I'd sooner give up my own life.

George's hand trailed down my cheek, stopping when it reached my neck. He gently pressed me back into the mattress, his lithe form moving on top of mine. I stretched my head forward and kissed him on the lips, pressing my body up into his. My arms wound around his chest as I deepened the kiss. He kissed me back, hard and moaned against my mouth when I writhed underneath him. He broke the kiss off, rolling over and laying on his back, breathing heavily as he looked at the ceiling. I moved over and stared at him, breathing deep as I attempted to calm my racing heart.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me." He said, a smile lifting his swollen lips.

"Do we really have to get up?" I asked, trailing my hand along his chest. His eyes fluttered shut before he opened them again and turned to face me.

"Fraid so, Love." He moved his hand up and cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. My eyes fluttered shut at the contact and I leaned into the contact.

"We have to go." I said, forcing my eyes open and sitting up. I pushed off the covers and gave a cat like stretch, working out my muscles and yawning. George got up off the other side and walked to my side.

"Need any help getting dressed?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I shook my head and laughed, shoving him gently in the chest.

"No, I can manage that just fine on my own." I gave him a cheeky grin and moved around him, reaching the drawer and pulling it open. I grabbed out a weird sisters t-shirt, and a pair of old faded jeans that I loved. George walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck and making me shiver delightedly.

"Mmm," I mummured, craning my neck so he could get at it better. "If you keep this up I'm going to insist that we don't have to leave." I said, giggling slightly when he grunted and pulled away.

"It would be far more fun." He said before walking into the bathroom to get dressed. I watched him go with a smile, appreciating the build of his back and the fact that he was only wearing his blue boxers. He paused right before he shut the door and turned towards me, a cocky grin on his handsome face.

"Like what you see?" I smiled and tilted my head.

"Most definitely." I said before turning around and pulling my shirt off. I was reaching for my other shirt when I felt someone grab my waist.

"I _love_ what I see." George said whispering in my ear. I shivered and grabbed his arms, squeezing them to my waist before turning in his grasp.

"We really, really need to get to breakfast. " I said, gasping as he pulled me into his chest. God, that felt so good. "I promised Harry we'd help him with the plan, plus I wanted to work on the animagus, Merlin!" I finished with a gasp as he started kissing my neck.

"No," I said, trying to catch my breath. "We are getting dressed, we are going to breakfast." I said, pushing him away gently. He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, but I'm getting you alone the first chance I have." He said before turning around and going back into the bathroom. I pulled my shirt on and my jeans, pulling my hair back in a quick ponytail. George came out of the bathroom, wearing a tight fitting green shirt and faded blue jeans. Did he have to look so cute in everything?

We left the room hand in hand, heading to the breakfast table where everyone else was already waiting. We ate a quick breakfast and then went to talk to Griphook. He was still hesitant about our idea, but he was slowly warming up. He seemed to be most comfortable with me, probably because under the new regime, I had just as few rights as he did. I even had my station written on my arm, never able to be healed. I'd almost cried when I found out that it couldn't be healed. I'd never be able to wear a short sleeve shirt again without showing it. I then realized how silly that was, George had lost an ear in this war, and he wasn't bothered by it anymore. I wouldn't let this bother me, I'd view it as a badge of honor, not a mark of shame. I was a mudblood, and I was proud to be one. I could go toe to toe with any pure blood, and I could probably beat them.

After our meeting with Griphook we went outside by the beach, Angelina, Fred, Harry and Ron with us. We continued our Animagus lessons, which we had all been practicing while we were apart. Last time I had tried to change I had actually grown some fur, I hadn't changed, but I'd gotten close. This time, I was determined to do it. So help me, I'd been trying for a year and a half, I would change by the end of the day. The week at the absolute latest.

We all grabbed out our wands and commenced trying. Nothing terribly exciting happened at first, but then we began to slowly change. Fred's eyes turned yellow, Harry grew a few feathers, Ron's ears got longer, Angelina's feet turned grey, George and I both grew fur. We tried again, thrilled by this almost success, and I changed.

I shrunk to all four, and a pain filled me as my body started to change, it was a lot like taking polyjuice, except my mind was also changing. It seemed like everything became simpler, and clearer. I opened my eyes and looked around, surprised that everything had lost its color, turning gray instead. My sense of smell and hearing had increased exponentially, I could hear everything, and smell things I had never noticed before. George, who was standing beside me, had the most incredible aroma, it made me feel hot and full of desire, I had no idea what was going on. I opened my mouth to talk, and I let out a loud bark. I snapped my mouth shut, shocked by what I had just done.

"Hermione!" George bellowed, laughing in excitement as he knelt on his knees to better look at me. "You did it! I can't believe it, you're a cocker spaniel!" I barked again, wagging my tail without even meaning too. I was excited that I had made George happy and couldn't help it. He grinned even wider, giving me the large toothy grin that always left me weak kneed and reached for my ears. He held them gently examining them with a sparkle in his eyes. The others had gathered around him, looking shocked and excited. "Look at her ears!" George said, holding them so the others could see them. "They're just like her hair!"

"They are!" Ron exclaimed, laughing. "They're bushy!"

I barked at that.

Harry laughed, both at Ron's exclamation and my indignation. "They are bushy Hermione, but it's sort of cute."

"Come on, let's try again." Fred said, looking excited by my success. The others all nodded their heads and picked up they're wands. After a few minutes, Fred and George both changed. They had been standing there one moment, and the next, two much smaller creatures were in their spot. I moved forward to better look at them and almost laughed when I saw what they'd turned into. Two Squirrels, it fit them so perfectly. They're fur was a red color that match their real hair, they had bright blue eyes, and they were both the same weight and height. The only real distinguishing factor between the two of them was an ear, one of them was missing his ear. It had to be George.

I walked up to said squirrel and looked down at it, feeling my tail wag again as I stared at him. He looked up at me and a grin lifted his lips. He glanced at Fred and then they both rolled over, making a strange hissing sound that made me think of laughter. Looking at the two of them lying on their backs, laughing, did me in, I started to laugh too. It came out as a strange bark, but it did sound like I was laughing. I heard another exclamation behind me and I turned around to see another new animal. It was a beautiful Horned Owl. I knew who it was instantly by its head feathers, they were sticking up in random places and looked like he had just been flying. He had dark black fur, and beautiful bright green eyes.

It was Harry. He even had a little white mark on his forehead where his scar had been. He let out a startled 'who', and moved his wings, hovering a bit before he let out a surprised squawk and fell back to the ground.

Another noise happened right behind me, and I whipped around excitedly. Ron and Angelina were both missing, and a Lab and Horse were in their place.

Awesome.

{}o{}o{}

We had a lot of fun changing; we ended up spending the rest of the day playing with our new forms. Harry got fairly good at flying, and actually managed to fly around the cottage a couple of times.

"So," Harry said as we neared the steps to the cottage. "We all need to decide whether or not we want to register ourselves."

"Heck no!" Fred and George exclaimed. "With Moldy in charge of the ministry?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of telling them after we beat him." Harry replied, looking amused.

"I still think no." I said, piping up.

"What?" Ron asked, looking shocked. "You think we should keep something like that from the Ministry, I'm shocked!"

"Well, I think it could be dangerous for them to know some our forms. At least to know Harry's." I countered, opening the door to the cottage and stepping through.

"Yeah, I agree, just never thought I'd see Hermione Granger suggest we break a law." Ron said, shaking his head in amusement. I stuck my tongue out at him as we entered the kitchen before I turned to help Fleur with dinner. Fred and Angelina left to help with Potterwatch, they were intending on airing another one soon, and they wanted to get everything ready for it. George was staying with us though, since I'd lost my bracelet we'd decided not to separate again.

We all sat down at the table a few minutes later and began to pass the food out. We had no sooner started eating than a loud bang sounded at the front entrance. Everyone's head turned and we all jumped, instantly on high alert. Bill was the first up, his wand pointed at the door. Everyone else followed suit. Griphook slipped out of sight, and I wished Harry would do the same. We couldn't risk anything happening to him.

"Who is it?" Bill called once he reached the door.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. Remus? Why was he here? Had he left Tonks again? "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," Bill muttered, wrenching the door open. Remus burst through the doorway, pale and drenched with rain. He straightened up and looked around, his eyes taking us all in before a huge grin spread across his face.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

"Wha -? Tonks - Tonks has had the baby?" I squeaked, thrill rushing thorugh me. A baby, they'd had the baby! Oh, I couldn't wait to see it!

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" Remus replied, glowing with excitement and happiness. Everyone congratulated him and we made room for him at the table.

"Yes - yes - a boy," Remus said, looking far happier than I had ever seen him. He walked around the table and grasped Harry in a tight hug, tears filling his brown eyes.

"You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.

"M-me?" Harry stammered his eyes growing wide and a look of astonishment lit his face.

"You, yes, of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better -" Remus said, smiling down at Harry.

"I - yeah - blimey -" He replied, blinking in astonishment. Fleur handed Remus a goblet, insisting he stay for a drink.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," Remus said, beaming as he looked at us. "Sirius is staying with her right now." He explained, accepting the goblet from Fleur.

We all got a goblet full of wine and held it up in a toast to Teddy Remus Lupin.

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired, smiling excitedly. She was just as excited as me about the baby.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black  
when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again. We all drank, celebrating the joy that the baby had brought us. We'd needed a bright spot in this dark war. We all felt up lifted, excited. Regardless of how hard he tried Voldemort couldn't stop this happiness, he couldn't stop love or the simple joy that this news brought. He couldn't stop Remus from falling in love with Tonks and letting himself be happy with her. He couldn't stop us from promising to follow Harry, from giving up everything to fight him. He couldn't stop our hope. Even on this dark night in this awful storm, even after the brutal torturing I received at Malfoy Manor, our hope still survived-if anything, it was thriving. Each day brought us one day closer to his down fall.

"No... no... I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself, still glowing with happiness.

"Good-bye, good-bye - I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time - they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you –Sirius we'll be upset he missed you." He fastened his cloak of his robe, bidding us all farewell and giving us hugs before setting off into the wild night again.

{}o{}o{}

A week later and all our plans were made. I didn't care for them to much, but they were the best we had.

Now, I was getting dressed in long black robes and Harry was trying to convince me this was a good idea. "And you'll be using her actual wand," he was saying, nodding toward the walnut  
wand we had gotten from her, "so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."

I picked up the wand with a frown. It felt awful in my hands, like an evil animal. It was also really hard to do magic with.

"I hate that thing," I said quietly, staring at it with repulsion. "I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me . . . It's like a bit of her."

"It'll probably help you get in character, though," Ron said. "think what that wand's done!"

"That's just it!" I snapped, spinning around to face him. "I know what this wands done! I've felt what it does. It's the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, plus who knows how many other people?" George was by my side in a second, his hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me. I took a breath and forced myself to calm down. I would not lose it, now was not the time to.

"You insensitive prats." George said, shaking his head at Harry and Ron. "This is the wand that tortured her." He finished, glaring at the wand.

"No, it's not that." I cut in, shivering as I realized just how right he was. This wand had tortured me. "I just feel like I'm supporting what it's done. What if I accidentally do something evil?"I asked, voicing my actual fear.

"You won't 'Mione. Your too kind to do something like that." Harry said, shaking his head earnestly.

"You can do magic unwillingly." I countered.

"Yes, but you still control it." George told me, spinning me around so that I was facing him.

"I've done destructive magic before." I said, lowering my eyes.

"We've all done destructive magic before." George said,

"It's the only type of magic kids manifest. We don't make flowers appear. Most kids only show magic if they're threatened or mad or scared." Ron interjected, surprising me.

"Why do you all always look like that whenever I say something clever?" Ron asked, looking at us all in annoyance. I laughed when I realized we all had the same shocked look. We all let out a relieved laugh, the atmosphere in the room lightened up considerably. They were all right, I was over reacting. I was in control of the magic, not the wand. Besides, this was just a dress rehearsal. I wouldn't have to actually do anything until tomorrow.

'What is going on?" A voice I was beginning to dislike asked from the door behind us.

"We've just been checking the last-minute stuff, Griphook." Harry said, somehow managing to smile. "We've told Bill and Fleur we're leaving tomorrow, and we've told them not to get up to see us off." We all smiled at him, trying to give him the idea that he could leave. Of course, he didn't get the hint; he just stood there staring at us.

Honestly, the goblin was incredible, he had tracking abilities that rivaled those of Mrs. Weasley. He could find us no matter where we were hiding in this house. He'd find us and then round us up, demanding to know what we were planning. As though Luna and Ron hiding away in a broom closet were planning anything. We'd actually used poor Dean to distract him. The two of them had gotten to know each other quite well during their months on the run. I think Dean was the only Human that Griphook actually trusted.

"Well," I said, pulling the dark robes off and setting the walnut wand down. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. After all, we have a big day tomorrow and we'll need to get an early start." I smiled at the others and took a step towards the bedroom before looking over my shoulder. "Are you coming, George?" He nodded his head, giving me that big toothy grin. My knees wobbled and I had to stop myself from leaping over Ron and Harry and taking him right there. I somehow managed to turn around though and head back to my room, though I couldn't hide my smile.

I went straight to my room and changed into my nightgown before I brushed my teeth. By the time I left the bedroom George had arrived and gotten into bed. I smiled when he saw me and walked forward, climbing onto the bed next to him. He turned towards me and leaned forward so that he was only a few inches from me. My heart started to thump and my breath quickened. How was it he still had this affect on me? How did he make me still feel like this? I'd been with him for two years, and he still left me breathless.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked, running his hand along my cheek. I shivered at the feel and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing," I replied, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Worried about tomorrow?" He questioned moving his hand down from my cheek to clasp my hands.

"A little. So much could go wrong, I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

"Nothing will, we've got a fairly sound proof plan." He paused, a grin quirking his lips when he saw my incredulous look. "Sound proof for us at least." He said with a little laugh. "We usually just wing it. We actually have an idea on how we're going to get in. That's pretty big for us."

I gripped his hands tighter in mine and leaned my head forward, tilting it slightly. "Thank you." I whispered before kissing him on the lips. He deepened it eagerly, letting go of my hands and grabbing me around the waist. I smiled against the kiss running my hands up his well defined back. He moaned and shifted in his seat, turning fully towards me and bringing his hands under my night gown to tug it up. An evil thought occurred to me and I moved against him, causing him to let out a groan. I pulled back from the kiss and moved out of his grip, backing up on the bed so that I was in the spot I usually slept.

"Well, we have a big day tomorrow, best get some sleep." I said, trying not to smile. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked and upset. His swollen lips were turned down at the corners in a confused frown and his bare chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"What?" he asked, sounding extremely disappointed and sad. I laughed, a huge grin erupting on my face and sat back up, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down on top of me.

"Maybe I could think of a few reasons to stay up."


	72. Chapter 72

We woke up a little before dawn and snuck out of the cabin. I was wearing the long black robes and holding Bellatrix's repulsive wand. Harry, Griphook, and Ron were already awaiting us out side.

"Is everything ready?" I asked quietly, glancing back at the cottage guiltily. I hated leaving Fleur, Bill, Luna, and Dean like this, but we honestly didn't have much choice. We couldn't risk their getting hurt because of our plans. I knew the others felt the same way, Ron had been practically heartbroken about leaving Luna again. At least this time he knew she would be safe.

"Yep, here you go, um, bottoms up?" Harry said, handing me a vial of Polyjuice. We had enough for two hours. I gripped the vial in my hand, staring at it in utter repulsion as I brought it to my lips. I downed it in one large swallow, gagging when the vile liquid touched my lips. That horrible feeling washed over me and I felt myself change into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wow, that is so weird." Ron exclaimed, looking at me.

"Wait till I'm done with George." I said, smirking as I turned towards my fiancé. His eyes widened and he looked a little frightened.

"What are you going to do exactly?" He asked, paling. I was momentarily worried, he actually looked scared of me. I then remembered I was Bellatrix, I probably was scary.

"I'm just going to do a little transfiguration to you, Love." I said, lifting my wand and aiming it at his face. His eyes widened even more and he visibly swallowed.

"I promise it won't hurt." I whispered before I transfigured him. I turned his hair blond, and made his face longer. I changed some of his other facial features before going for his eyes. My hand froze right before I changed them. I love his eyes, it was my favorite color blue. I didn't want to change them, I wanted to be able to look at those beautiful eyes.

"It's alright, Hermione." He said quietly, his blue eyes locked on me. "I'll still be me."

He was right, I was being silly. I was bloody Bellatrix Lestrange and he still knew I was him. I waved my wand and his eyes changed to a dull grey, losing their bright luster. His sparkle was still there though, he still had that happy, George look.

"Okay boys." I said, trying to make my voice have the haughty air that Bellatrix pulled off so well. I pulled the invisibility cloaks out of my pocket and gave one to Harry and Griphook and the other to Ron. Harry pulled Griphook up to his shoulders and then wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. Ron was still staring at the house and hadn't moved.

"Ron?" Harry's disembodied voice questioned. Ron started and turned back towards us.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked quietly, staring at where Harry had been.

"Yeah, I reckon she'll be just fine." George answered, stepping forward and patting Ron on the back.

"Yeah mate, the others will keep her safe." Harry said.

"Right, yeah." Ron said, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders. "Let's go then." I nodded my head and grabbed hold of George. I felt some one grab my arm and saw George's robe move where someone else grabbed his. Okay, it was go time. I gripped the foul wand and twisted, apparating us all away to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom was the only one in it, and he paled visibly when he saw me appear. I opened my mouth and almost said hello, but I saw George stride forward and remembered that I was supposed to act as though I was better than anyone else. I stepped forward and ignored Tom, cringing internally when I saw him shaking. I went through the Cauldron and out the back door. I stopped in front of the brick wall and raised the walnut wand tapping it on the magic brick that would let me in Diagon Alley.

"That's the first time I've ever been in the Cauldron and didn't get a Butterbeer." George said, sounding guilty. I knew how he felt, it was like I was betraying him.

The wall opened and we stepped into Diagon Alley, and I almost gasped at the sight of it. Nearly every store was closed and there were beggars everywhere. I headed down the path, trying to keep my head high and my face haughty. I kept my eyes forward, not looking at anyone I passed.

Big mistake.

"My children," a man bellowed approaching me quickly. His voice was high pitched and he had a bandage over his eye. He was clearly distraught and desperate. "Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!" He cried, trying to reach me. I had stopped, shocked and frightened.

"I-I really-" I stammered, thrown off and worried. Was I supposed to know this man? His eyes narrowed and he lunged at me. George stepped between us and hit the guy firmly in the nose. He fell back, screeching in pain as George raised his wand and aimed it at the man. A bang sounded and the beggar was absorbed in blue light. I stood there in shock, my heart thumping violently George wheeled around, lowering his wand and keeping a blank expression on his face. I forced my features to relax and took another step forward.

"Why, Madam Lestrange!" A voice called from behind us. I stopped, turning around and frowning.

"What do you want?" I questioned, making my voice contempt and haughty. The tall thin wizard stopped, his face turning cold as I recognized him.

"Oh, Travers." I said, making my voice somewhat more pleasant. "Sorry, I thought you were another beggar. We really need to clean up around here."

His faced relaxed and he offered me a condescending smile. "Yes, I quite agree. It's gotten rather filthy here." He scanned the alley distastefully before turning back to me.

"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."

"Really? Why?" I asked, forcing myself to remain relaxed. Bellatrix would never look unnerved or wary. She did what she wanted to who she wanted.

"Well," Travers coughed, trying to look as though this was awkward for him. He wasn't a terribly good actor. "I heard that the Inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the . . . ah . . . escape."

I stopped walking and turned around to face him, making my face go dark and angry. "The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," I said, imitating Bellatrix's contemptuous manner. I looked him up and down with obvious distate. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers."

He huffed and turned his head from my dark glare, choosing to look at the man George had taken out for me with curiosity and disdain. "How did it offend you?" he asked, giving the unconscious man a kick.

"It does not matter, he will not do so again." I answered with a huff.

"Who is your friend? I do not recognize him." Travers asked, apparently he was determined to speak with me.

"This is Dragomir Despard," I responded turning towards George and rolling my eyes when my back was to Travers. "I assure you, he is of the purest blood. He speaks very little English, but he is in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. He has traveled here from Transylvania to see our new regime."

"Indeed? How do you do, Dragomir?" Travers asked, looking at George.

"'Ow you?" George asked, bowing slightly and holding his hand out. He looked exceedingly arrogant and managed to make himself look quite cruel. It was rather impressive. Travers shook his hand, looking slightly impressed.

"So what brings you and your-ah-sympathetic friend to Diagon Alley this early?"

"I need to visit Gringotts," I answered, pointing to the bank that it was beginning to seem like I would never reach.

"Alas, I also," Travers replied and I felt my heart sink, surely he wouldn't try to go with me. "Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends." He sighed in a long suffering manner before gesturing forward. "Shall we?"

I nodded my head, following him with a sinking air. This was not good, we'd need to lose him to complete our plan, how would we do that? We neared the bank and I noticed to goblins holding thin gold rods. Really? Probity probes? Could nothing be easy today? Travers stepped through the doors after being probed, thankfully turning his back on us. I stepped up to be probed and smiled in relief when they gave a start before their eyes grew hazy. Thank Merlin, either Harry or Ron had just confunded them.

"One moment, madam." The guard mumbled as I passed the step.

"But you've just done that!" I snapped in a commanding arrogant voice. Travers turned around right as the guard nodded his head and let me and George through. That was entirely to close for comfort. I slowed my walk down and began to explain the features of the hall to George, hoping that Travers would go ahead to his vault without me. No such luck. He stopped after receiving his key and turned around so that he could watch us.

"Madam Lestrange!" the goblin at the front desk exclaimed, looking painfully startled. "Dear me! How-how may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," I said, bracing myself and trying to think of how I could get in the vault without any identification.

"You have . . . identification?" the goblin asked, trembling slightly.

"Identification? I have never been asked for identification before!" I snarled, drawing to my full height and making my eyes flash.

"Your wand will do, madam," the goblin stuttered, flushing and looking uncomfortable. He held out a slightly trembling hand waiting for my wand. It hit me in that moment.

They knew my wand had been stolen. They knew she'd lost her wand. We were going to be caught.

I handed the wand over, trying to not let my hand tremble. It was over, we were going to be caught. The goblin examined the wand in his hands, "Ah, you have had a new wand made, madam Lestrange!" He exclaimed before handing it over to me.

"What?" I asked before I thought. I clenched my mouth shut but the damage was already done. Travers had moved forward and everyone else was watching us.

"A new wand?" He asked, nearing us. "But how could you have done, which wandmaker did you use?"

Merlin save us, our plan was falling apart in front of me!

"Oh yes, I see," said Travers, looking down at my not new wand, "yes, very handsome. and is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"

What the bloody hell? How had that happened? I thought we were caught for sure. I shook my head and jerked my wand back, keeping my face haughty. I'd go with it, whatever was happening I was just going to go with it. The goblin at the desk bustled away and returned a moment later with a leather bag. He hopped off the desk and came around to us. "Good, good! If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange, I shall take you to your vault." I nodded my head and followed him.

"Wait – Bogrod!"

Another goblin came scurrying around the counter and I had to bite back an explicative. Could we not just get to the vault?

"We have instructions," he said with a bow. "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange." I glanced at George worriedly. He gave his head a slight shake, still staring straight ahead. I returned my gaze ahead to, and almost sighed in relief when the goblin brushed the other one off.

"This way, please … " He hurried off and I heard Travers following us. He had an oddly vacant look in his eye but I brushed it off. Harry or Ron must have done something to them, at least, I hope they had. He led us into the vault, and then the door slammed behind us.

"We're in trouble; they suspect," Harry said, taking his cloak off and helping Griphook down. Ron also took off his cloak. Neither the goblin nor Travers loked even slighthly suprsied at there sudden appearance either.

"They're Imperiused," Harry said as George and I stared at Travers and the Goblin. "I don't think I did it strongly enough, I don't know …"

"What do we do?" Ron asked, looking pale. "Shall we get out now, while we can?"

"If we can," I said, staring at the door. God only knew what was going on out there. With our luck half the ministry was already waiting on us. The dragon was probably about to be released on us too.

"We've got this far, I say we go on," Harry said.

"Yeah, might as well." George said, stepping towards the cart.

We all somehow managed to squeeze into the cart, after we hid Travers and then with a jerk, the cart set off. We zoomed through the labyrinths of turns, going at an awful speed. I hated this part of Gringotts, it was almost like flying and made me feel unsafe. We were headed straight towards a waterfall pounding over the track. I heard Griphook shout, "No!" in front of me, but it was too late. We zoomed right through it. It filled my eyes, my mouth, soaking me to the bone. I felt a terrible melting sensation, and then the cart flipped over. We were all thrown out of it and I had barely a second to react. I threw my wand up and screamed out a cushioning spell as quickly as I could, thanking Merlin when I landed painlessly on the rock.

George pulled me up, red-haired and blue eyed again. I looked down at my own body and was shocked to see that it was indeed my own. I was back to me.

"The Thief's Downfall!" Griphook exclaimed, clambering to his feet and looking back at the waterfall on the tracks. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"

No kidding, we really didn't plan this whole thing out well. It had seemed so sound proof last night. Now, looking back, it seemed like it might have been more subtle to have just come as ourselves.

"Imperio!" Harry bellowed, pointing his wand at the goblin. Good thinking, the waterfall had probably relased him from the imperius curse. I heard a faint clatter behind us and wheeled around. A moment later I heard it again, someone was coming.

"Harry," I squesaked, horrified by what I had just discovered. "I think I can hear people coming!" I raised my wand and before anyone could react in any way I pointed it at the waterfall. "Protego!" I yelled, the shield charm expanded across the end of the track, officially blocking it off.

"Lead the way, Griphook!" Harry said, stepping towards the goblin. He ran down the corridor, and we all followed. Ron and Harry in front, and George and I bringing up the rear.

"Good thinking back there." He said, smiling at me with his smile. I was so glad to see it again. He did not make a good blond.

"How are we going to get out again?" Ron asked running in front of us.

"Let's worry about that when we have to," Harry said shortly. "Griphook, how much farther?"

"Not far, Harry Potter, not far … "

We turned a corner and I nearly screamed. A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in fornt of us. He was pale and had flaky looking scales, probably from his long incarceration here. It was terrible and cruel, and I felt sorry for it after my fright wore off. He opened his massive jaws and blew out a puff of fire, but we had already ran back around the corner.

"It is partially blind," Griphook panted. I scooted closer to George and grasped his hand. "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me."

Ron passed the bag to Griphook, and the goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook handed them out: Bogrod accepted his meekly.

"You know what to do," Griphook told us, George tightened his grip on my hand and nodded hi head. "It will expect pain when it hears the noise. It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."

We walked around the corner again, shaking the clankers as we went. The noise echoed off the walls eerily, amplifying and giving me a headache. The dragon let out a hoarse roar, and then retreated. The old goblin pressed his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures – some with long spines, other with drooping wings – potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. This could prove to be difficult.

"Search, fast!" Harry said as we hurried into the vault, as though we needed encouragement. The door closed behind us and we were sealed in. We lit our wands and looked around again. I spotted a jeweled goblet and reached for it.

"Harry, could this be" I started, grabbing hold of it. The minute I touched it my hand started to burn. I yelped and dropped the goblet which split into several goblets. George was by my side in a second, examining my injured hand as I stared at the goblet in shock. George murmured some spell and the pain left my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered, looking up at his eyes as Griphook stated the obvious fact that the goblins had used Germino and Flagrante. That made things so much worse, anything we touched would burn us and multiply.

"Okay, don't touch anything!" Harry said desperately, he was too late. Ron accidently touched a goblet, and it exploded into twenty more. That touched George's foot, and twenty more exploded.

"Stand still, don't move!" I yelped, clutching at George in an attempt to keep my balance. We were now surrounded by goblets, if we so much as twitched we'd be covered in them.

"Just look around!" Harry said, we were already looking around. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles – otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle –"

We turned our wands around the room, searching for some sign of a Badger or a Raven.

"It's there, it's up there!" Harry shouted suddenly. We all twisted around, keeping our feet still and pointed our wands at what Harry was pointing at. It was at the top of a huge pile of random artifacts.

"And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" Ron asked.

"Levitation spell?" George asked, staring up at the cup.

"That would get us up there but we still couldn't touch it." Harry said. "Wait! Can I touch stuff with the sword? Hermione, give it here!" I reached into my robes, careful not to move, and grabbed out my beaded bag. I reached into it, and after a moment I found the swords hilt. I pulled it out of the bag and touched it to a nearby silver flagon. Nothing happened.

"Okay, so I'll poke it through the cups handle." He said, looking up at the cup. I handed him the sword and George raised his wand.

"Levicorpus!"

Harry flipped upside down and flew into the air, hitting a suit of armor. It burst into dozens of pieces, all of them raining down on Ron, George and myself. I screamed out spell after spell, trying vainly to protect us, but it was to no avail. The burning metal rained down on us, multiplying and burning us until we were waist deep in the burning gold. We tried to keep the goblins above the gold tide, but we were losing them. Harry reached for Griphook pulling him up as he snagged the goblet. The sword flipped out of his hand and flew into the pile, the gold goblet still on its tip.


	73. Chapter 73

"Get it!" Harry yelled as the sword began to sink beneath the growing gold and silver. I tried to crawl through the burning gold but I couldn't move. The entire bottom half of my body was blistering from the searing metal, and my top half was quickly becoming the same way. Griphook clambered around on Harry's shoulders, leaning towards the sword, trying to reach it with his short arms. He was too far away, he wouldn't make it. The gold had reached my shoulders by now, and I was beginning to feel faint from the extreme heat of it. Griphook stretched for the gold once more, still inches too far away. He took a deep breath, and then lunged. Griphook seized the hilt of the sword and swung it high out of Harry's reach. The tiny golden cup, skewered by the handle on the sword's blade was flung into the air. The goblin astride him, Harry dived and caught it, and held on, even while countless Hufflepuff cups burst from his fist, raining down upon him as the entrance of the vault opened up again. We suddenly found ourselves sliding uncontrollably on an expanding avalanche of fiery gold and silver that bore us out of the vault.

I was buried underneath the searing metal, unable to see where the others were and fighting to resurface. I yelled spell after spell, attempting to free myself when strong arms enveloped me and pulled me up.

"Stupefy!" I could hear Harry and Ron yelling as I resurfaced from underneath the burning metal, being pulled up by George. Hundreds of goblin stood in front of us, all bearing daggers.

The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins. Harry got a wild look in his eye and pointed his wand at the dragon. "Relashio!" He bellowed, and the cuffs broke.

"This way!" Harry yelled, and still shooting Stunning Spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon. I shot a quick look at George who nodded his head. I turned back towards Harry and ran forward, realizing what he was thinking with a sinking stomach. He was going to have us fly out of here on a dragon. I could barely get on a broom let alone something as big and uncontrollable as a dragon!

"Come on Hermione!" George said, tugging my arm and pulling me up onto the dragon. I tensed up, unable to make myself relax. George grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, holding me tight in his arms. It would have been nice if I hadn't been so worried.

With a roar the dragon reared. I dug my knees into his side, cringing as he stretched his wings. He gave them a hard shake, and then he lunged forward, thinking only of getting out of the prison that had held him for so long. He tore at the tunnel with his sharp claws, but it wasn't working, he wouldn't get through soon enough. I screwed up my courage and pointed my wand at the tunnels mouth. I shot a spell at it that caused the mouth of the tunnel to explode, giving the dragon more than enough room to climb out from under the bank. He charged forward, climbing out to Diagon alley before he staggered forward and stretched his wing. He pumped them twice before he soared up into the air. I slammed my eyes shut, shaking with fear as we flew higher. I heard a roar of anger from below, and then a scream from someone. George tightened his grip around my waist, and then I only heard the rushing of the wind.

We had escaped on a dragon.

{}o{}o{}

"When do you think he's going to land?" Ron yelled out over the roar of the rushing wind. We'd been flying for what felt like hours, and I'd kept my eyes closed most of the trip. George had kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, helping me feel as though I was somewhat safe.

"Do you think he'll actually land?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

"He has to land, Dragon's can't fly forever. Besides, he's probably hungry!" George yelled to them, his voice helped calm me. I forced my eyes open and looked around, surprised to find that I could actually see the ground beneath us. Granted, it was it was at least a thousand meters beneath us, but I could still see it.

We flew for a few more minutes in silence, all trying not to focus on the unpleasantness of flying on a dragon. It was extremely uncomfortable, his sides were painfully hot and we'd already burned off a lot of our clothing in Bellatrix's vault so there wasn't much left to protect us from the heat. Harry was sitting in front of me, so I was having to hold onto his waist, which was getting kind of awkward because my arms were falling asleep. Add the fact that the wind was whipping our hair in our face and freezing the part of your body that wasn't touching the dragon, and you got a ride that was anything but fun. George probably had it worse though, he had my bushy long hair hitting him in the face- I only had to deal with Harry's slightly longer than usual hair.

I moved my head slightly, trying to get another glimpse of the ground.

"Are we getting lower?" I asked, noticing that the ground seemed a little closer than it had been. "I mean, I know I haven't had my eyes open for long, but we're definitely lower than we were."

"Yeah, I think he's going down!" Harry exclaimed. His voice was extremely excited, and I was with him, I couldn't wait to get off this bloody dragon.

"Is that a good thing though?" Ron asked sounding unsure. What did he mean, was it a good think? Didn't he want to get off of it? Wait, how exactly were we getting off of it? We couldn't very well wait for it to land, it would realize we were a close, easy to kill snack.

"Yeah, we have to get off eventually." George answered, scooting around on the dragon behind me.

"How exactly are you suggesting we get off this dragon?" I asked, turning slightly so that I could look at him. He was smiling, his eyes were closed and he had his head thrown back. He looked like he was enjoying this, heck, loving this. Wow, that was so weird, I was scared out of my mind, and he was having the time of his life.

"Jump." He replied, opening his eyes and staring at me with a huge toothy grin. I found myself smiling in return, my fear fading away some. Then I realized what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Jump, when he gets lower to the ground, we jump off. You can do that cushion charm again." He said, still smiling brightly.

"That should work. Might want to get ready guys." Harry said. I turned around and looked where we were. We were flying over a lake, and it was close enough that I could see the reflection on the dragons belly, I could make out the individual scales.

"One, two, three, JUMP!" He yelled. I pushed off from the dragons back and fell into the lake with a painful slam. I sunk into the lakes depth before I kicked my legs and swam back to the surface. I broke through the water and took a deep breath, coughing as the water filled my mouth. I spit it back out and tilted my head back, taking in another deep breath. My legs were throbbing from the abrupt landing in the water. I looked around and saw everyone surfacing around me. I stroked my arms and swam forward, heading for the opposite shore, Harry, Ron, and George right behind me. The lake thinned out extremely fast, and then we had to fight our way through the mud and reeds. We finally reached the shore and fell onto the sandy grass. I was shivering in the cold air but so extremely grateful to not be on that dragon anymore.

George crawled up beside me, laying down next to me and letting out a breathless laugh. Harry and Ron collapsed beside him and we all just stayed still for a moment, just regaining our breath. Once we had our breaths back we sat up, facing each other with small smiles.

"We actually got out." George said, a grin tugging his lips up. "That has to be the coolest bank robbery ever."

"I would not care to repeat it though." I said shuddering. Now that I was no longer flying on the dragon I could look back on it with a little bit less fear. It could have been fun if I didn't hate flying so much.

"So," Ron said after a moment. "Now what. We're back to square one, we have a Horcrux, but no way to destroy it."

"Yeah." Harry said thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak again, but his face contorted in pain and he let out a scream. His hand flew to his forehead, clutching his scar as he bent over. His eyes snapped shut before they reopened, red instead of green. I was up and by his side in a second. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to hold him still as he thrashed around, Ron moved to help me, pinning Harry's arms down. George leapt up behind me and started to circle us, casting the protective spells we had all memorized.

Harry grew rigid in my arms before falling limp against me.

What did you say to me?" His voice was high and cold, not at all like Harry's natural voice, it was one I had never actually heard in person, but would recognize anywhere.

"Say it again!" He snarled, his voice dangerously quiet. What was going on, what was he seeing? "Say it again!" He snapped again. I looked up and caught Ron's eyes, he looked just as worried and unsure as I felt. George sat down beside me, wrapping a loose arm around my shoulders while he laid his other hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Impostors? What impostors? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing impostors? Who were they?" Harry asked, his voice still unnatural. I sucked in a breath and felt myself grow pale. Voldemort knew, he knew we had broken in and he would know it was us in a matter of seconds. He'd know what we had taken, what we were doing! We had to find the last three Horcruxes fast!

"And they took?" he said, his voice rising, he sounded scared. Voldemort was scared, though it was awful that he knew what we had done, the fact that he actually could get scared thrilled me. "Tell me! What did they take?"

He stopped thrashing around and grew alarmingly still and quiet. His eyes remained a vibrant red, and his hands remained clenched.

Ron yelped and snatched his hand back from Harry, his hand blistering before my eye. "What the hell?" He murmured staring at his hands in shock. I moved my eyes from his hands to where he had been holding Harry. His robe pocket was glowing. I stared at uncomprehendingly for a moment before I realized what it meant. The Horcrux, it was glowing because it probably sensed Voldemort, we needed to move it before it seriously hurt Harry. I reached over Harry's still body and grasped his robe, pulling it off his limp shoulders as I hurried to remove it. I tossed it in front of us, about a meter away, still close enough to grab, but not near enough to actually damage any of us. Harry twitched in my hold before he closed his red eyes.

He grew rigid for a moment and then relaxed, slowly opening his eyes, they were a beautiful emerald again.

"He knows." He said, his voice low and even and so wonderfully Harry again. "He knows and He's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he was already on his feet,"

"What?" I asked, feeling confused, like I was missing a piece to an important puzzle.

"He knows we broke in, he's going to check on the other Horcruxes. He's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He things the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours -"

I had to agree with Voldemort, how would we get into Hogwarts? It was going to be heavily guarded, and everyone in it would know what Harry looked like. Not to mention that they'd all be searching for him and there wouldn't be any means of getting in. The passeges would all be blocked or watched.

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked, now scrambling to his feet too.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is -"

"Wait, wait!" I yelped, standing up and grabbing Ron's arm. He was holding the Horcrux and Harry was pulling back out the invisibility cloak. "We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to -"

"We need to get going," Harry said in a no discussion manner. "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"But how are we going to get in?" I asked, feeling panicked.

"We'll go to Hogsmeade," Harry stated, "and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like. Get under the Cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

"But we don't really fit -"

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet."

"No they won't." George said, stepping forward. "We can just stoop. Well, Ron can, anyways." He grinned at Ron and put something shiny in his robe pocket and pulled his cloak out of my bag. "I sent a message to Fred and Ange to meet us there. They just got finished with a Potterwatch, apparently our escape is already legendary."

"Is that how he found out?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and worried.

"No," George said, shaking his head. "We've rigged it so that anyone who has a Dark Mark can't hear it. Sort of reverse of the barrier thing they put up during the battle at the astronomy tower last year." George explained.

"Yes, they did it as a precaution. Even though You-Know-Who doesn't have a Dark Mark I highly doubt he'd be listening to Potterwatch." I said, stepping up to Harry, George right behind me.

"So, Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, stepping up next to me and Harry.

"Yep."

We wrapped the cloaks around our shoulder and huddled together. I apparated us to the middle of Hogsmeade. It was depressingly dark and all the storefronts were locked up, the only place that even looked open was the Three Broomsticks. I didn't have long to concentrate on what was and wasn't open though, the minute we appeared a loud, screeching wail sounded all through the streets. We'd just set off some sort of alarm. The door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and at least a dozen Death Eaters ran out into the street, their wands raised and aimed. We all froze, hunched over. Ron and I reached for our wands on instinct, but Harry stopped Ron and George stopped me. He was right, we couldn't move or we'd give away our position, our feet were still showing.

A Death Eater rasied his wand, and the horrid scream stopped. I took a deep breath, forcing my mind to clear and started thinking of escape roots. "Accio Cloak!" roared one of the Death Eaters Harry seized the cloak, but it made no attempt to escape. The Summoning Charm had notworked on it.

"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?" The Deathe Eater yelled maliciously. "Spread now. He's here." He finished, turning towards his companions. They spread out, running towards us. We backed up as quickly as we could, praying that they wouldn't notice us. They ran by us, missing us by mere inches. We waited quietly in the streets, watching them disappear around a corner with a relieved air.

"We should just leave!" I whispered, trembling slightly. That had been far to close. "Let's disapparate now."

"Great idea," Ron said quietly, but before we could say anything else the Death Eaters started yelling again.

"We know you are here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!"

"They were ready for us," Harry whispered, a wild look in his eye, he looked like he felt trapped. "They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. He must have told them to expect us!"

"What about dementors?" called another Death Eater. "Let'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"

I started to shake, terror gripping me. Not dementors, we couldn't fight them without giving ourselves away! I backed up a step, not thinking, and George grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his - "

" 'an dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, nor his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"

There were noises of agreement. I heard a strange noise, and then I felt the cold chill that came with the prescense of dementors.

"Harry!" I squeaked, a crazy idea occurring to me. "Animagus!" he looked at me uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then his eyes lit up and he nodded his head eagerly. It was a small chance, but it was a chance. Sirius had managed to escape the dementors by turning to his form, maybe it would work with us. "George, you can hide in my fur, it's longer than Ron's. Harry, you'll have to fly above us, we head for the Hogs Head. Ron, stick with me, act like you're interested in me. Okay, now!" I gripped my wand and focused on the spell I had finally mastered, after the weird shrinking feeling I opened my eyes to find everything had turned gray. My purse was lying in front of me and all of our wands were on the ground. I grabbed them in my mouth and stuffed them in the bag, along with the cloak. I pulled the strings tight and then stuck my head through the handles. It hung around my neck like a collar.

I knelt my head next to George and let him climb up on my back he clung to my side and burrowed under my poofy hair. Harry flapped his wings and rose into the air, flying above us and heading towards the Hogs Head Inn.

I trotted forward, opening my mouth and letting my tongue hang out. I tried my best to look doggish as I followed Harry, fighting back a cringe as the dementors drew near us. Ron was right behind us, and I could feel George's nose nuzzling my side, it tickled and I had to fight the urge to laugh. That actually surprised me. I never would have imagined I could almost smile by a dementor. Sirius was right, they didn't understand animal emotions as well and they couldn't attack us as well because of it. The Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen, and now we were only feet away from the Hogs Head Inn. Harry landed in front of the inn door and pecked at it with his beak, glancing around the alley wildly.

The door opened in front of him and a tall dark shadow appeared in the entrance. He looked down at the frantic owl and then over at me and Ron. He tilted his head for a moment but then he saw the scar mark on Harry's head. A look of comprehension dawned on his face and he stepped aside, allowing us in.

"Upstairs! Quick and be quiet!" I nodded my head, running up the rickety wooden staircase as fast as I could. George clung onto me tightly, making a chattering noise that I had no idea how to interrupt. Harry flew ahead of us, stopping when he reached another closed door. I ran up to it and stood on my hindlegs, I was too short to open it, my paws wouldn't reach it! Ron nudged me aside and stood up on his hind legs, he moved his paws and clawed at the door knob, after a moment he managed to twist it open. We dashed into the room before finally stopping in the middle of the room, panting and trembling with nerves.

We were in a sitting room of some sorts. There was a rugged carpet in the middle of the floor, a rickety couch, two rusty chairs, and a small fireplace over which a single large oil painting of a blonde girl hung. I sat down, letting George off my side, and pawed the bag off my neck. I nudged it open with my nose and then stuck my head in. I pulled the invisibility cloak back out and laid it down before holding the corner up with my mouth and letting Ron, Harry, and George crawl underneath it. Once they were hidden I crawled under, laying on the other side of Harry and George. Ron was on their other side, so the two of us were blocking the two of them in. George was still chattering worriedly, but I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I asked, but it came out as a whine. Ron shook his head and whimpered, and I could understand him.

"He's worried."

I shook my head in annoyance. "I can tell." I said back to him. "Why?"

"I don't know."

I turned back to George and laid my muzzle down next to him. He scampered up to my face and laid his paws on my noise, looking into my eyes before signing. He pointed to himself and then his missing ear. He did it over and over, trying to tell me something. Him and his ear, what could it mean?

Fred!

Oh my god, he told Fred and Angelina to meet us here. They were going to apparate here, right into a pack of dementors and Death Eaters!


	74. Chapter 74

Fred, Angelina, we had to save them! Panic threatened to consume me until I looked at George's blue eyes. They were terrified, I'd never seen him so scared. My head cleared instantly and I moved my head, I grabbed my purse and noised inside it until I found the gold Galleon.

I pulled it back out with my mouth and laid it in front of me. I tried to type something with my paws, but they were too big, to clumsy. I looked back up and met George's eyes, they were still wide and scared. I nudged it towards him with my nose, he looked at it uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. He scampered forward and started to move his tiny paws extremely fast. He typed a message out at lightning speed and before I could blink, he had typed a message up.

We waited for a moment, all of our eyes on the gold galleon.

"Where did you all go?" A deep, gruff, voice asked. I jumped, but t he cloak was big enough that none of us showed. I had completely forgotten that he had sent us up, that he would be coming for us.

I nudged my head out from under the robe, pulling the purse with me. I nosed around inside it until I found my wand. I pulled it out and gripped it in my teeth, a moment later I was human again. I dropped the wand in my hand and turned towards the barman. I grabbed the other wands out of my bag and pushed them under the cloak. A moment later, Ron and George stepped out. Harry stayed under the cloak, not because he distrusted the barman, but because it was better safe than sorry.

"What the blazes were you all thinking, coming here?" The barman asked, looking at us like we were crazy.

"Thank you," Harry's disembodied voice said, ignoring his question. "We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives!"

The barman grunted. We were quiet for an awkward moment, and then Harry spoke again.

"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You're Aberforth, you sent Dobby."

The barman nodded his head, looking slightly excited. "Thought he'd be with you." He said quietly. " Where've you left him?"

"He's dead," Harry said quietly, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

The barman face was impassive. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf." My eyes had filled with tears and I was having to fight back a sob. Normally George would have wrapped his arm around me when he was I was close to tears, but he hadn't taken his eyes off the Galleon.

"I thought you might be hungry." The barman said after a moment. He pointed towards a table behind him that was holding a tray of food, bread, cheese, and a jug of some sort of liquid. Ron and I stepped forward, Harry was still invisible and George was staring at his Galleon. I made three sandwiches and stepped back. I gave one to George and another to Harry before eating my own. Once I finished it I made three more and gave George and Harry another. We hadn't eaten anything the entire day, and I hadn't realized until then just how hungry I was.

"Right then," Aberforth said once we had eaten. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."

"We're not leaving," Harry said. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid, boy," Aberforth said quickly.

"We've got to," Harry answered. George stepped up behind me and gave my arm a gentle tug. I turned my head towards him and stepped back. He pulled me closer to him and then handed me the galleon. I looked down at it and saw a simple message.

_D E's paid PW a visit. We fought got held back, we're all fine. We'll apparate straight to HH. River will be with. See you in a mo._

I looked up from the galleon and didn't even bother to hide my smile. George was smiling in relief, shaking slightly. I laid my hand on his arm, gripping it gently before I pulled him into a partial hug. He was trembling, I'd never felt him tremble before. I'd also never seen him that close to losing his brother before. No one really realized just how close the two of them were. I held him tightly, and then I realized I was shaking too. I'd been worried too. I couldn't imagine a world without both the twins in it, I'd be devastated if I lost George, I wouldn't know how to continue. Losing Fred though, it would be awful, George would be lost, unable to function properly. I'd lose a man who was almost a brother, as well as a dear friend, and I'd lose a large piece of George.

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," Aberforth said bitterly, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

I think George and I had missed a part of this conversation.

"You don't understand." Harry said quietly, looking sad.

"Oh, don't I? Aberforth replied just as quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that," Harry said, and he sounded so tired it made my heart ache. He needed rest so badly, he'd been under constant pressure, never being able to relax his guard. Honestly, ever since he came to Hogwarts he'd been under constant pressure, he'd been under the threat of Voldemort coming back for his first three years, and then he had come back and tried to kill Harry more times than I could count.

"It's... he left me a job." Harry said, rubbing his head in the way he always did when he had a headache. I was a minute from cutting in and telling Aberforth to can it.

"Did he now?" Aberforth said sneering. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

An unqualified wizard kid? Harry had fought Voldemort more times than anyone else, he was anything but unqualified.

"I-it's not easy, no," Harry replied. "But I've got to - "

"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he? Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I - but you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix - "

"I was, The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these three with you." He jerked a thumb at Ron, George, and me. "They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."

"I can't leave," Harry said again. "I've got a job - "

"Give it to someone else!"

"We can't!" George said fiercly, stepping forward.

"Why not?" Aberforth demanded, looking a little surprised by George's sudden interjection. I was extremely grateful for it though, Harry was looking paler by the minute.

"Because someone has to fight him, and excuse of is we're not quite so ready to throw in the towel!"

"Hey now, I didn't say-"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won." George said, in painfully good imitation of Aberforth. "Listen, he gave us the job for a reason, it had to be Harry-"

"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"

"No, he was killed before he could. He actually died trying to protect Harry, he died trying to tell him everything!" Harry's eyes grew wide at George's exclamation, he looked taken aback. He lowered his head and brought a hand up to his head, it looked like he was having an internal debate.

"I knew my brother. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... he was a natural."

The old man's eyes traveled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. I realized with a jolt just who it was off.

"Mr. Dumbledore" I asked timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?

"Yes. Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?" I blushed, feeling as though I'd just been accused of something awful.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," Harry said quickly, protectively.

"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking another swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every office, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you three included, by the  
looks of it."

Well, apparently something really bad had happened, he was extremely bitter.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age.

What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it. It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control  
it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.

"And my father went after the bastards that did it, and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious  
threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy. I was her favourite. Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with "the most notable magical names of the day.

He didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down, when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, and she used to help me feed the goats.

Then, when she was fourteen... See, I wasn't there. If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and . . . it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

I felt repulsed and pity at the same time, as well as fear. It was all twisting a knot in my stomach, leaving me feeling nauseous. I stepped closer to George, wrapping my arm around his waist. Aberforth couldn't stop, he'd probably never told anyone what he was telling us.

"So that put an end to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!"

Aberforth spat into the fire.

"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed  
home and done it. He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks . . . till he came."

And now a positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face.

"Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good? But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go back to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother . . . Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?

And there was an argument . . . and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend - and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it - "

The color was draining from Aberforth's face as though he had suffered a mortal wound, and I realized with a consuming horror were this tale was leading. I clung to George tighter, fighting the urge to bury my head in his shoulders and block out the terrible images that were coming to my mind.

" - and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us - and she was dead."

His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Tears wer flowing down my face unhindered, it was terrible. That poor girl, poor Aberforth, poor Dumbledore, how had they lived with that?

"I'm so . . . I'm so sorry," I whispered, unable to think of what to say, but not able to bear the terrible silence.

"Gone," Aberforth croaked. "Gone forever." He wiped his nose on hiss cuff and cleared his throat.

" 'Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the - "

"He was never free," Harry cut in, his voice oddly resolved.

"I beg your pardon?" Aberforth asked.

"Never," Harry stated, and his voice was heavy with belief and conviction. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please . . . hurt me instead.' He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana . . . It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free." A heavy silence fell over us and we all turned towards Aberforth expectantly. Tears were filling his bright blue eyes again

"How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry," I said, angered and fearful. I knew Dumbledore loved Harry, anybody who had seen his face during forth year when Harry had been taken by Barty jr. would know it.

"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then?" Aberforth shot back. "Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive' ?"

"Because," Harry interrupted before I or anyone else could answer, "sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"

"You're seventeen, boy!"

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!"

"Who says I've given up?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Harry repeated, "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different is kidding themselves."

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"

"No, it isn't." Harry said, his voice strong again, sure. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed - or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years." Tears once again filled my eyes and I had to fight them down. I hated the thought of losing Harry, of losing my best friend.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry said after a moment. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us - well, now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth stood up stiffly and walked over to Ariana's portrait. "You know what to do," he said. She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, one of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. I watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.

"Er - what - ?" Ron began, voicing our confusion.

"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded.

How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies. . . well, that's your luck, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

"But what . . . ?" I asked, still staring at Ariana's picture. A loud crack sounded from downstairs and even though I had been expecting it I still jumped and almost screamed. We all grew silent, Harry, Ron and Aberforth from fear, George and I from excitement. A moment later a thunder of feet sounded up the stairs and Fred, Angelina, and Lee appeared in the doorway. They were dusty, and Lee had a nasty burn mark on one corner of his face, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"What'd we miss?" Fred asked, stepping into the room and up to George. He gave him a quick half hug before turning towards Aberforth.

"Hey Abe." He said cheerfully. Angelina and Lee had both walked in by now and I walked up to both of them, giving them quick hugs.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, pointing towards the portrait of Ariana. I turned around and looked back at the portrait. Ariana was walking back towards us, growing bigger and bigger as she came, but she wasn't alone now. Somebody else was with her, someone taller and buffer, and he was limping.

Then the portrait swung forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. And our of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"


	75. Chapter 75

Joy filled me at the sight of him, I almost squealed. He rushed forward and grabbed Ron, who was nearest to him, in a hug before letting go and grabbing me in surprisingly strong arms. He was much more built than when I'd last seen him, he had a hard stomach and had lost all his baby fat.

"I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!" He exclaimed when he let go of me and moved towards George, Fred, Angelina, and Lee. Another rush of thrill filled me at Seamus's name, that was two of my friends who were all right!

"Neville, what's happened to you?" Harry asked, a look of surprised delight on his face.

"What? This?" Neville asked, dismissing his many injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh," he turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" Aberforth repeated ominously. I was still surprised that Neville knew Aberforth, that he had just appeared out of a portrait. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!"

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," Neville said, still smiling. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot." He'd made his way back into the portrait and was holding out his hand to help me climb in. I took it, surprised at just how worn and calloused it had become. The others followed me, Harry stopped right before he entered and turned back towards Aberforth.

"I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice."

"Look after 'em, then," Aberforth said gruffly. "I might not be able to save 'em a third time."

Harry chambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole with us. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been here for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth.

"How long's this been here?" Ron asked as we all set off. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"

"yeah, this wasn't there before." George and Fred said together.

"They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," Neville answered. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with the curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking them in. "Never mind that stuff … Is it true? We heard the Potterwatch, great job by the way guys, did you really break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"Yeah, it's true," Harry said, smiling slightly.

Neville laughed gleefully. Before continuing. "What did you do with the dragon?"

"Released it into the wild," Ron answered. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet"

"Don't exaggerate, Ron –" I said, smiling despite myself. It was so good to see Neville, and he was alright, a little beaten up, but he was okay!

"But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right," Harry said quietly, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

"It's been …. Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," Neville replied. The smile faded from his face and it became sterner, more commanding. "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"Those two Death Eaters who teach here?"

"They do more than teach, they're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows."

"Like Umbridge?"

"Nah, they make her look tame. The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do. Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on  
people who've earned detentions – "

"What?" We all asked together. Our voice echoed eerily down the passage, blending to form one unnatural chord.

"Yeah," Neville said once it faded away. "That's how I got this one," he pointed at a particularly  
deep gash in his cheek, "I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect." Another grin lifted my lips at the jab, it reminded me of old times.

"Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Blimey, Neville," Ron said in an impressed and disbelieving tone, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth."

"You didn't see her, you wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."

"But they've used you as a knife sharpener," Ron retorted. The path had gotten stiffer and we were beginning to feel slightly winded.

"Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."

I hated the thought of everything that was going on, but the matter of fact tone that Neville was using made it even worse.

"The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit too outspoken in The Quibbler, so they dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas."

"Neville, she's all right, we've seen her –" Ron started, knowing how it felt to not know how she was doing.

"Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me."

From his pocket he pulled a golden coin, one I had seen often, one I had made.

"These have been great," He said, beaming at me and causing me to blush. "The Carrows never  
understood how we were communicating, it drove them mad. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, stuff like that. Snape hated it."

"Awesome!" George and Fred exclaimed, grins lighting their faces.

"Is that why Ginny kept requesting our products?" Fred continued.

"Yeah, we used you're stuff for all sorts of things, really came in handy."

"You used to?" Harry asked, cutting in.

"Well, it got more difficult as time went one. We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter,

"She's okay, they're all at Muriel's." Fred interjected quickly. Neville nodded his head and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, the three of us were sort of the leaders. The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."

"What?" Angelina asked, sounding horrified, I agreed. Chaining a first-year? Torturing students?

"Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kinds of stunts. But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and they went for Gran."

"They what?" We all asked together and our voice echoed eerily again.

"Yeah," said Neville, panting a little now, because the passage was climbing so steeply, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave. I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was," he faced them, I was shocked to see that he was grinning, "they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," Neville laughed, a deep sound that reverberated down the passage, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run. She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parent's son, and to keep it up."

"Cool," Ron said, smiling.

"Yea," Neville said happily. "Only thing was, once they realized they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban, either way, I knew it was time to disappear."

"But," Ron said, looking thoroughly confused, "aren't – aren't we heading straight back for Hogwarts?"

"'Course," said Neville. "You'll see. We're here."

We turned a corner and there ahead of us was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As we followed I heard Neville call out;

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

As Harry emerged into the room behind the passage, there were several screams and yells: "HARRY!" "It's Potter, it's POTTER!" We followed quickly and our names were called out as well. We were in a room that looked like some sort of barrack. There were hammocks all along the walls, with bright colored banners, lamps, and faces everywhere. Before I could take in anything else we were engulfed by people. So many familiar faces that I had feared never to see again, tears filled my eyes as I hugged my friends and greeted them.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, I was able to look again. I had no idea where we were. Hammocks were strung from the ceiling, a balcony ran around the top of the room, there were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tapestries hanging off the walls, bulging bookcases stood in all the corners, and a single wood cased wireless Radio stood in the center of the room.

"Where are we?" Harry's voice questioned aloud.

"Room of Requirement, of course!" Neville answered gleefully. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in?"Harry asked looking around for a door.

"No," said a voice that sounded likeSeamus Finnigan, I hadn't recognized him until that moment. His face was bruised and puffy, he looked like he had been severely beaten. "It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask for exactly what you need – like, "I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes. Neville's the man!"

"It's quite straightforward, really," Neville said modestly. "I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do.

"Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Ron said to general astonishment.

"So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," said Seamus, "and it just makes more hammocks every time we need room, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up – "

"—and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," Lavender said, looking at Angelina and me with a look that clearly said 'boys will be boys.' A grin lifted my lips as I looked at her.

"Tell us what you've been up to, though," Ernie said eagerly, leaning forward. "There've been so many rumors, we've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch." He pointed at the wireless. "You didn't break into Gringotts?"

"They did!" said Neville. "And the dragon's true too!"

George, Fred, Lee, and Angelina were positively glowing with pride and happiness. They'd hoped it would help out people like this, but it thrilled them to know people had actually enjoyed it.

"What were you after?" Seamus asked eagerly.

Before we could answer or dodge the question, Harry went rigid and began to fall. Ron had him in his arms in half a step. He relaxed after a moment, a moment where everyone was watching him fearfully, and then he stood back up.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Neville asked, stepping forward and indicating a chair. "Want to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't - ?"

"No," Harry said shortly, he glanced at Ron and me pointedly. I assumed Voldemort just found out about the Ring, this wasn't good for us.

"We need to get going,"

"What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" repeated Harry. "Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."

Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Neville looked confused. Lee looked hurt and surprised. Everyone else just looked stunned, I couldn't blame them.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?"

"We haven't come back to stay," Harry said rubbing his scar, "There's something important we need to do – "

"What is it?"

"I – I can't tell you."

There was a ripple of muttering at this: Neville's brows contracted.

"Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"

"Well, yeah – "

"Then we'll help you."

The other members of Dumbledore's Army were nodding, some enthusiastically, others solemnly. A couple of them rose from their chairs to demonstrate their willingness for immediate action.

"You don't understand," Harry said, a slight edge of panic rising in his voice. "We – we can't tell you. We've got to do it – alone."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Because … Dumbledore left us a job," he said carefully, "and we weren't supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."

"We're his army," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you've been off on your own –"

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," said Ron.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you."

"Look," Harry began, but he was cut off as the tunnel door opened again.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello their, I thought you must be here!" It was Luna and Dean. Seamus let out a roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend. Ron had lunged forward and grabbed Luna in an equally as tight hug, you'd have thought he hadn't seen her in ages, not just one day.

"Hi, everyone!" She said happily, hugging Ron back. "Oh, it's great to be back!"

"Luna," Harry asked distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you - ?"

"I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," said Harry with a rising sense of panic, "I'm sorry, but that's not what  
we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then –"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Cornet.

"No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who – "

Fred and George were looking at each other, holding some sort of silent conversation. I'd have given anything to know what they were trying to say.

"Then let us help!" said Neville angrily. "We want to be a part of it!"

There was another noise behind them, I turned and smiled even more brightly, Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall followed closely by Alicia and Katie. Alicia went straight to Lee and grabbed him in a tight hug while Katie went to Angelina and then to George. My stomach tightened at the sight of her and I had to fight the urge to hit her when she grabbed his arm. Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile he looked horrified.

Harry's mouth fell open and I turned to see why, Cho Chang came through. She held up her Galleon smiling before she sat next to Michael.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane – "

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though–"

"You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus. I stepped forward, reaching into my bag and pulled out Bellatrix's old wand.

"Here you go," I said, handing it to him. He recognized the tip with a look of surprise.

"Wow,"

"Consider it payback." I said, smiling softly. He nodded his head, a grin lighting his lips as Pavarti squeezed into the seat next to him.

Ron turned to Harry suddenly as I made my way back. "Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

"But we should tell them it's necessary to bring down Voldemort, you've got to give them an incentive to find it." Fred interjected.

"I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them." I said, I was sick of lying, why couldn't we tell our friends, our allies the truth? "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."

"All right," he said quietly after a moment. "Okay there's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and Harry's heart sank. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have them?" They all shook their heads. Great, we were doomed.

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" Ron asked and I had to fight not to roll my eyes. Neville grew paler and looked alarmed, I couldn't blame him. We didn't exactly install a lot of confidence, we didn't even know what we were looking for..

"It's a kind of crown," Terry answered. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons – "

Harry cut across Luna. "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?

They all shook their heads again. Cho spoke again. "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

Harry shuddered again, his hand twitching towards his scar.

" "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."

Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" I almost laughed at the fiery look in her brown eyes. Luna nodded her head dreamily and Ron stiffened next to me. He shot Harry and Ginny a pointed glare before turning back to Luna worriedly.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," she said happily.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here." He said, leading them away. Everyone else turned back to the rest of us expectantly.

"What all have you been up too?" Lavender asked, leaning forward on her seat. "I noticed a new accessory that wasn't there before." She looked pointedly at my hand, a grin quirking her lips up. A blush lit my cheeks and I raised my hand, stepping forward to let her see the ring. Pavarti, Padma, Cho, Hannah, and Susan all squealed and ran up to us, ooing and awing over my new ring.

"You proposed?" Terry said, piping up from the corner of the room. I froze, my hand in Hannah's grasp before I slowly turned towards him. George was glowering at Terry, a threatening look on his handsome face. Everyone else had grown quiet, this could be very awkward. I pulled my hand out of Hannah's limp grip and moved next to George, wrapping my arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes he did, he did it in August." I said, beaming up at him, trying to let him know that I wasn't even slightly impressed with Terry.

"How'd he do it?" Lavender asked eagerly, she was glowing with excitement.

"Not that we wouldn't love to know how it all happened, but I'd like to know what's really going on." Seamus said, smiling good naturedly from the couch. "What does Harry need the dia-thingy for?"

"He's been given a mission from Dumbledore. We have to find these certain objects and unite them, we've gotten the others but we need Ravenclaws." Fred explained, making a story up on the fly. Merlin, he was a brilliant liar, you couldn't help but admire it. The two of them didn't even hesitate, they'd even meet your eyes when they spoke.

"Really? You did need something from each of the founders?" Michael asked, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean, you did?" I asked, cutting in.

"Well, Ginny told us about the locket and we assumed the S stood for Slytherin. That's why we tried to steal the sword." He explained.

"Which we still need to replace." Ron said thoughtfully. I choked at that, a startled look coming across my face at the same time it came across Ron and George.

"The basilisk!" We exclaimed together.


	76. Chapter 76

"What?" Neville asked, stepping back towards us. I glanced at Ron and George, they stepped nearer me.

"We need to get a few fangs, but some of us need to stay here, keep the others safe."

"You two go, Fred and I'll stay." Ron said, backing up and looking at the others. I nodded my head, gripping George's hand in my own.

"How will we get the chamber open though? None of us are Parsel tongue." I asked, realizing the problem.

"I heard Harry say open when he did the locket, I could show you how."

"Wait," I said, grabbing out my wand. "Focus on that memory," he nodded his head, his eyes looking distant. I put my wand to his head and cast the spell that would copy the memory. I pulled my wand away and a silvery stream followed it. George summoned a vial out of thin air and I poured the memory into it.

"Okay, let's go." I said, turning back to Ron before I left. "Keep everyone safe, and don't get hurt." He nodded his head before stepping back over to Fred. I gripped George's hand again and dropped the vial in my pocket.

"Can you show us how to get out of here?" I asked, turning towards Neville.

"Yeah, right over here."

We followed him to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase. "It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," Neville said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, guys, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."

"Thanks, mate." George said, shaking his hand. "We'll be good." A smile quirked his lips up as I opened the cupboard door. "No one knows this school better than Fred and me." I stepped into the cupboard, almost laughing as I remembered the nursery rhyme 'old mother Hubburd.' Well, this cupboard was no longer bare.

George climbed in beside me and shut the door. We waited a moment and then I reached out and pushed the back wall, it gave way and I pushed it open. A clear, open hall greeted us and we slowly stepped out. We were somewhere on the third corridor, I recognized the hallway instantly. I'd never have trouble remembering this space, not after our escapade in first year, I still had nightmares about it.

"Okay, we're going to need to find some brooms first." George said quietly, emerging from the cupboard beside me.

"Brooms?" I asked, hating the way my voice shook. I'd just flown on a bloody dragon, a broom shouldn't be a problem for me.

"Yeah, according to Harry and Ron the Chamber of Secrets doesn't have any way of getting back out unless you can fly."

"Oh, right." George stepped up beside me and laid an arm on my shoulder, he was looking me in the eye and it was making me pleasantly warm. Adrenaline always made me want to smother him, but now was not the time.

"This way, Hermione." He said, tugging my arm and heading down the empty corridor. "Remember, be quiet and quick, we don't want to get caught."

"No, that would be bad." I said, following him as quietly as I could.

"You're with me, you've got nothing to worry about, I never get caught." George said, catching my hand in his. He stopped in front of a closet, a grin quirking his lips. I stepped forward and opened the door, stepping into the closet. A crash sounded at the other end of the hall and I felt someone push me into the closet and shut the door behind us. I fell on top of a broom, George falling on top of me. I was leaning against the back wall now, and George was leaning against me, his lean body pressed up against mine in the confined space. My heart rate tripled and my breathing grew heavier, his musky scent filled my nostrils and clouded my mind. George's hand, which had been pressed on the wall beside me, moved to my waist, gripping me gently.

"You know," he said quietly, his voice deep and sensual. "I always wanted to get you in a Hogwarts broom closet."

I smacked him on the chest, a blush rising up on my cheeks despite myself. "Mind out of the gutter George." I said, but it came out far airier than I had wanted and wasn't even slightly convincing.

"Fine, but after all this is over, we're coming back here."

"I can agree to that." I said quietly, running my hand up his chest. "Come on now, let's grab those brooms and get out of here."

"The corridor's being watched though." He said, leaning back from me a slight bit, there wasn't really enough room for him to get very far.

"I have your cloak, it's in my bag."

"You're amazing, you know?" He said, grabbing a broom. I smiled and pulled the bag out of my pocket. I retrieved the cloak and wrapped it around us.

"I've been told that once or twice."

{}o{}o{}

We made it to the girls bathroom without further incident, and I could hardly believe it. The room hadn't changed too much, it was still poorly taken care of and drenching wet.

"Okay, look for the faucet with a snake on it." I told George, stepping forward and looking around the faucets. He nodded his head, moving to investigate the faucet next to me. I examined my faucet and moved to the next. A few minutes, and several faucets later George called me over. Sure enough, there were two little snakes engraved into the side of the faucet. I pulled vial out and poured the memory into a little cup I had taken from the Room of Requirements. The liquid swirled around, and then a figure emerged from it. A terrible hissing noise echoed, and then the faucet began to move. It pushed back into the wall, and then a huge hole appeared where it had once been.

"They weren't kidding about the broom, were they." I said, staring down into the depressingly deep hole.

"Nope, good thing I'm a brilliant flier." George said, a cocky grin lifting his lips as he settled onto his broom. He held his hand out to me and I took it hesitantly, I hated flying.

"Don't worry, love, I'll keep you safe." He said reassuringly as he pulled me up onto the broom. I gripped the handle tightly as he tightened his grip around my waist, holding me against his chest securely. He steered us into the dark tunnel of the whole, and we were on our way. The tunnel ended in a circular pit, with a huge metal door that we used the memory to open. The cavern that led to was massive, but the dead basilisk lying at the end of it really made the place terrifying. I hopped of the broom once we reached it and dropped Hufflepuff's cup in front of it before kneeling down and prying its mouth open. George was by my side a moment later, helping me pull a tooth out.

"I think you should stab it." he said, grunting when we finally pulled the blasted tooth out of its mouth.

"Me?" I asked, feeling scared. "Why?"

{}{}{}

George's View Point

{}{}{}

"Well, Harry and Ron have both got to do one, it's only right that you have a chance." I said, picking the cup back up and setting it in between us. She looked terrified as she stared at me.

"Very well, hold it tight. According to Harry and Ron, these things put up one hell of a fight." She gripped the fang more tightly in her small hands and then raised it above her head. She took a deep breath , but before she could move again a translucent black smoke poured out of the cup and swirled around Hermione before it formed into a pillar above the Horcrux. Two figures I recognized formed from it, her mum and dad. Their mouths opened and they started to scream at her, telling her she was a terrible daughter and that they would never take her back. That they were glad she had wiped her from their memory. I yelled for her not to believe them, to stab it, but she couldn't she was spell bound and horrorstruck.

The shape then changed, reforming into two different people. I realized one was me with a startling shock, and the other was Katie Bell.

What the heck?

The me wasn't quite right, I didn't really look that good, he also had both his ears and he looked malicious. The Katie was unnatural as well, she was more terrible and pretty than she really was, and she wasn't wearing much. I was naked waist up, what was going on? The fake Katie was wrapped around me, and my arms were holding her tight. Hermione's eyes had grown wide with horror and she looked shocked. The tears that had already filled her eyes at her parents terrible words poured from her eyes. The fake Katie opened her mouth and spoke.

"What ignorance from one who is supposed to be so bright."

"Ignorance! She really believed I could love her, as if anyone could look at her! As if anyone could want her next to you." The fake me said, his voice darker and deeper than my real voice. Hermione was staring at them horrified, but transfixed. "You've never done anything worth while! Even now you're failing Harry!"

"And she believed it so easily!" Fake Katie said, jeering at Hermione. "She gave you everything, her time, her love, her attention, her _virtue, _never questioning you, what idiocy!"

"Stab it, Hermione, STAB IT NOW!" I bellowed, jerking my hands away as the Horcrux glowed red hot. "It's not true! You know it's not true!" I yelled, terror and rage filling me. How dare this thing use my form against me, how dare it try and make my girl think I didn't love her, that I was using her!

"You're nothing, nothing to me! How could you be? Look at what I could have, my pick of women, why would I pick you? Even you're parents don't want to be stuck with you. You're nothing more than a boring know-it-all, bookworm ! Read the mark on your arm, you're a Mudblood, beneath me."

"I'll never know how you could stand her filthy stench." Fake Katie hissed.

"I never will again." The fake me stopped talking turning towards the fake Katie and wrapping his arms around her. The smoke swirled up around them before it lowered, leaving fake me and Katie completely intertwined in a tight embrace, and completely naked. My eyes widened in horror as they kissed and she wrapped her legs around fake me. I forced my eyes away from the abomination and looked at Hermione.

"Stab it, Love!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the noises the fake me and Katie were making. Hermione wasn't looking at me, she looked at the fake figures in horror, unable to move her eyes from them.

"Hermione!" I yelled again. "It's not true, you're everything to me, you're the one I love, you're the one wearing my ring!" She looked towards me, her brown eyes wide and full of tears that were pouring down her cheeks. She blinked, gasping as she took in a deep breath, a sob breaking from her lips. My heart clenched and I would have given anything to have been able to kill those smoke figures.

She locked her eyes on me, breathing deeply as I stared back at her. I tried to tell her everything she meant to me with my eyes, tried to let her know that I'd do anything for her, that I couldn't live without her. She blinked again, drawing in a deep breath before turning back to the figures, she gripped the fang firmly in her hands and brought it down hard on the cup, screaming as she did so. A scream filled the cavern and the figures disappeared. She pulled the fang back out and brought it back down, still yelling as she slammed it into the Horcrux again and again. I scooted back towards her, feeling horrified and relieved. A black liquid poured from the cup as I reached her. I grabbed her by the shoulders gently and she grabbed hold of me, burying her head in my chest as she began to weep again.

I held her shaking body, holding her tightly as she cried.

"It wasn't true, none of it." I said, stroking her hair and rocking her. "How could I possibly love anyone but you?"

"Sorry," she said, her voice thick from her tears.

"What for?" I asked, still holding her tight.

"For not destroying it faster. I-I-"

"No, that was terrible. I'm so sorry, I never would have suggested you do it if I had known what they were going to do." I said. I took a breath and decided to tell her something I'd kept secret until now. "It wasn't true, what it made your parents say. They're really proud of you, they told me."

"When?" She asked, pulling back slightly so she could look at me.

A blush lit my cheeks and I felt my ear grow red. "I saw them last spring. I snuck over to your house while you were at Hogwarts and asked your father for permission to marry you. He said yes and told me that you were the most important thing to him and that he'd beat me to a bloody pulp if I hurt you." She laughed at that, squeezing me tight, her tears fading away. I held onto her, content to just sit there and hold her but I felt my pocket buzz and grow warm.

Hermione jumped at the feel before pulling away and letting me get at the Galleon.

_Snape gone, H and R left to get the crown, McG wants everyone to meet in the GH._

So, Snape had fled. Well that was interesting, I wonder what had happened.

"Should we go after Harry or just head to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. Any idea where they would go?"

"Not a clue."

"Merlin, I wish I still had the Marauder's Map." I said wistfully. The galleon buzzed in my hand again, making me jump as I looked down at it.

_Percy's back, he's abandoned the ministry. B, F, also here along w/ mum, dad, OOP and DA, We're going to fight._

Percy was back?

"That settles it then, we head to the Great Hall. I've no idea where Harry is, but he'll probably know that's where he can meet us." She stood up, shaking the dust off what was left of her robes. I stared at her in shock, I'd no idea she was wearing so little! Merlin, Terry had seen her like that!

"Wait a moment." I said, hating the jealous note in my voice. I reached into her bag and pulled out an extra robe we had packed. "I'm not about to let you wander around the castle in that, it's far too revealing." She smirked, grabbing the robe and shaking her head as she put it on.

"Better?" She asked, not fighting the grin that lifted her lips.

"Much."

{}{}{}

Back to the surface and Hermione's view point

{}{}{}

We got to the great hall in no time, with several extra fangs in case we found Harry or Ron. The hall was full of people, mostly students, but several adults I recognized were also here. We headed towards the front were Fred, Angelina, and Lee were sitting. Once we reached them I realized that they weren't alone. Almost everyone from the Order and the first DA was here. Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Diggle, Figg, Aberforth, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting on one side of our table, Lee, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, and even Percy were on the other.

We sat down next to Fred, squeezing into the overcrowded table. I scooted as close as I could to George without actually sitting on his lap. Katie greeted us eagerly, and I had to fight not to glare at her as the images of what I had seen in the Chamber of Secrets flashed through my mind. McGonagall had just finished speaking and was sitting down. Kingsley stood up as her, Sprout, and Madame Pince led the underage kids out of the Hall, amidst several protest.

"Okay, we haven't much time before Voldemort arrives." He said, standing at the head of the hall. He explained our defensive plan, we would be split into eight groups. Three would defend the grounds, locating themselves at the forest, the lake, and the quidditch pit. Three teams would defend the towers, one would take the entrance, and the last would guard the secret passages. George, Fred, Lee, Percy, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Leanne, myself, and Katie were assigned to the passages, Fred and George would lead the group as they had the best knowledge of the tunnels.

We ran down the hall splitting up into two groups. Group one consisted of Fred, Angelina, Percy, George, and Me, we were taking Smarmy's passage. Group two had Alicia, Lee, Oliver, Katie, and Leanne. The other passages were either blocked or had a giant attacking tree protecting them.

"George, you and 'Mione want to take the end of the hall while Ange, Perce, and I take the passage?" Fred asked as we reached the familiar statue. George looked worried for a moment before he nodded his head. I understood, I hated the idea of splitting up, I really hated the fact that I was split up from Harry and Ron, from Fleur, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, heck, I hated the fact that we couldn't fight in one big group-I wanted to keep my eye on everyone. George and I ran to the hall entrance, our wands drawn and ready.

"I love this hall." George said quietly once we reached the entrance.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I love this hall." He said, smiling slightly.

"Why?" I asked, a slight grin quirking my lips despite myself. We were standing on the edge of a battle we most likely would not walk away from, and he was making me smile.

"Well, it was the first passage way Fred and I found, we found it during our first week too."

"Really?" I asked, "How?"

"We were trying to hide behind it to get away from Filch." That was certainly believable. "I also love it because it was where we made our greatest stand against Umbridge." He pointed towards the roped off swamp. "One of our greatest feats if you ask me. Also, it's where we had those wonderful walks last year." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I remembered those walks very well, they were one of my favorite parts of sixth year.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to make even more good memories for it." I said, stepping closer to him. "I saw something at the other end of the corridor." I stepped even closer so that our shoes were touching. "There's a broom closet down there." I whispered, smiling innocently up at him. George's eyes darkened slightly, and his tongue shot out moistening his lips. I leaned closer to him, closing the gap between our faces. Our lips met roughly, frantically. He pulled me towards him, tugging my body flush against him. I grabbed onto him, letting all the fear I felt lose, holding onto George in a desperate attempt to not lose him.

His arms tightened around me, holding me close and secure. It was a wonderful moment, and it was ruined by our galleons. Both buzzed before flashing warm in our pockets. We pulled apart and looked at each other. That was the signal, they were here.

The battle for Hogwarts had just begun.

We stepped apart raising our wands and casting protective wards around us and the others. A terrible howling noise started out side, and the castle began to shake. It happened in less than a minute. Fred gave a shout and his group all stepped back from the wall, raising their wands and aiming them at the statues. A shatter sounded somewhere down the hall, followed by a screech of pain. Lights started to flash from around the corner, and we both tensed up.

"At least it's a good night for this." George said, readying himself to strike.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, going through a list of spells in my head.

"Well it's really clear, so we have the moonlight on our side-also, it's not a full moon."

I was forming a reply to that in my mind when I suddenly saw a red-headed figure run around our corner, we both raised our wands and barely had time to stop ourselves before firing a spell. It was Ginny, her eyes were wide and she was running for us.

"Some have infiltrated the castle!" She yelled, sliding past us and running onto Fred and the others. "They got in through the windows in the Great Hall, they're coming this way!"

_A/N: We're nearing the end now, not too much is left..._


	77. Chapter 77

George and I spun back around, wands raised and ready as Fred started talking.

"What are you doing out of the room of requirements?"

"I wasn't about to stay in there while the rest of my family was out here!" she replied hotly.

"You need to go back, you're not supposed to be fighting."

"At this point it's far safer for her to stay here, she won't be able to get back to the room of requirements without running into the Death Eaters." I snapped, looking over my shoulder and silencing the argument. I could hear footsteps heading our way, and we really did not need anybody arguing. "Besides, she has as much right to fight as any of us. Just because we're older doesn't mean we've got more talent." The footsteps grew louder and I heard another scream, followed by a flash of red light. George and I both bellowed 'Protego' at the same time as a group of Death Eaters ran around the corner. A shout sounded behind us followed by a blast and an exclamation . We couldn't turn around to even see if they were all right though, we were fighting for our lives at the moment. Five Death Eaters had come around the corner and started throwing more spells at us than I could count. I took the defense while George took the offense.

I shot shield after shield, blocking all their spells and trying to keep George, the others, and myself safe from them while George tried to take them down. They were sneering as we started the fight, probably thinking two beat up teenagers were no match for them. They all lost their sneers moments after they started fighting though. George was an incredible fighter, he could manipulate magic faster and more seamlessly than I had ever seen anyone else, he truly made it look like an art form. I was just as fast with the shields and deflects, so they couldn't touch us, but George was slowly taking them out. He knocked one down with a perfectly placed stunner, blasting him back into another and leaving both unconscious.

George stepped back and to the right, switching positions with me in an intricate dance we had perfected with hours of practice reading each other. I took up the offensive and he took up the defensive. Our quick change and seamless moves threw the death eaters off their game momentarily and allowed me the chance to hit one in the stomach with a body bind and then a stunner.

We were down to two Death Eaters.

I shot anther stunner, hitting one right in the knee. His partner bellowed in rage as he fell and charge forward, screaming at the top of his lung. A flash of blue light hit him from behind and he crumpled to his knees unconscious as two new figures emerged from around the corner. George and I both dropped our shields, surging forward and grasping the two new comers in tight hugs.

"Ron, Harry!" I exclaimed, stepping back and letting them into the corridor.

"We got it, the only thing left is the snake!" Harry exclaimed, panting as he ran towards Fred and the others. I turned around and realized that the others were fighting several Death Eaters themselves, they'd gotten through the passage somehow.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted in glee as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked over at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

The air exploded in a blast of rubble, dust, and fire. I felt myself fly through the air, into George, and down to the ground. Screams of pain issued from the other end of the hall, and my world began to spin as I heard two words.

"Fred? NO!"

Darkness threatened to claim me but I forced myself up, rolling off George and pushing myself up from the ground. George was right behind me, stumbling up before running forward, all ready screaming for his twin. I was right behind him, coughing on the dust that still filled the air. Shouts filled the corridor, but I couldn't make any of htem out, I could barely see through the dust cloud. What I could make out didn't look good. The entire wall look like it had fallen down where everyone had been standing, lights were issuing from it and I thought I saw a leg trying to climb through.

George had reached the rubble by now, and was digging through it trying to get to where the others were. I shot a stunner at the whole in the wall, fighting back a scream when I realized it was a giant spider that was trying to climb through the wall.

George yelled something, but I couldn't make out just what it was. I was firing more spells at the huge spider, but he wasn't stopping, he was just slowing down a little bit.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" I screamed over my shoulder, fighting the spider off with everything I could think of. I stopped the stunners and aimed my wand at a particularly big piece of the wall and levitated it before firing it at the spider. He withdrew at that, screeching in pain as he tried to put weight on his now injured foot. I heard someone moving behind me along with several voices I recognized, but I still couldn't tell what they were saying. My head was starting to throb painfully and I could feel something wet, warm, and sticky trailing down my temple.

I kept firing spells at the giant spider that was now extremely ticked. He forced more of the wall down, and I leap to the side, barely avoiding the falling rubble. I shot more spells, aiming at the Death Eaters behind him as well. My world was starting to grow somewhat hazy and I felt like I was spinning. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, I was losing consciousness, and then the spider and whatever else was in that tunnel would be able to get through.

"Hermione, come on, get out of there!" Someone's voice called from me, I couldn't tell who it was though, I stepped back, still firing spells. I tripped on something and fell over, hitting my already throbbing head on something hard, and everything went black.

{}{}{}

I blinked my eyes, awake suddenly and extremely soar. My head was pounding so hard that it felt like it would split open at any second. I recognized the distinct jump started feel that 'Enervate' always left behind and I looked around without moving my head.

The ceiling above me was dark and covered in cracks, I didn't recognize it. I closed my eyes again and focused on the surface I was lying on. It was extremely hard and felt rough, as though I was lying on a table.

A table?

I forced my eyes open again and looked back up at the ceiling. I was in the Great Hall, that's why I hadn't recognized the ceiling, I usually didn't see it because it was always enchanted to show something else.

"Hermione?" A voice questioned from somewhere behind me. I started and instantly regretted the reflex.

"Hermione, you're awake!" The same voice exclaimed, I recognized it and couldn't stop the smile that lifted my sore lips.

"George?" I asked, timidly tilting my head towards the voice. I stopped mid tilt though, my head was pounding. I heard a scrape behind me, the rustle of moving cloth, and then I saw George's head leaning over me. He had a cut on his lip and a huge bruise covering the left side of his face, but he was otherwise unharmed. He was smiling slightly, not quite a full blown grin, but happy enough that I relaxed. He wouldn't be smiling even a little bit if Fred had been really hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, "Fred, Harry?"

"Fred got blasted by the wall. He was right in front of the statue when it blew so he got the full brunt of the explosion, but Angelina sent a shield charm over him before the rubble could fall on him. He's going to be alright, he's still out though. Does anything hurt? I can try and heal it if it does." He finished and took a deep breath, looking anxious.

"My head is really throbbing, I think its cut. Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Okay, I'll check it out." He said, once again ignoring my inquiry of Harry. He waved his wand over my head and my headache lessened a great deal. I sat up slowly, testing my balance and making sure I wouldn't get dizzy suddenly. I made it all the way up to a seating position and didn't feel dizzy. I was in the great Hall, sitting on the middle of a long table, the Gryffindor's to be exact. Fred was lying beside me, and Angelina was behind him, stroking his hair and murmuring something in his ear. Arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me to the edge of the table and in to a strong chest.

"George," I said, a hint of a laugh in my voice. "I'm alright!"

"I can see that now, but I didn't think you were going to be for a while there." He said, his voice trembling. "When I saw Harry carrying your body into the Great Hall I almost passed out. I couldn't lose both you and Fred at the same time, I-" His voice broke off and he gripped me tighter. I hadn't thought about that, I had only been thinking that I needed to give them a chance to get everyone out from under the rubble.

"I'm right here love." I whispered tenderly, twisting around in George's grasp until I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scooted closer to him, lying my head on his chest over his heart. "Nothing happened, we're both alright."

"You have got to stop getting hurt." He said, holding me tightly.

"I rarely ever get hurt." I said, rubbing his back and playing with his hair.

"You get hurt a lot."

"Do not."

"Do too. Fifth year you got hit by that bludger of a curse and didn't wake up for an entire day, you also had to stay in the hospital for a week. You got splinched after the ministry escapade, which I still feel terrible about. You were tortured by Bellatrix, and now you were hit by a wall."

"Technically I tripped over a wall." I said, leaning back and smiling up at him. I hated how serious and grave he was being. I was going to make him smile, or die trying. Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy for right now.

The corners of his lip quirked up before dropping again, apparently he was determined to be upset.

"You do realize we're going to have to find another broom closet, that one got blown up. This puts a serious wrench in our plans." I said, running my hand up his chest coyly and grinning roguishly at him. His lips quirked up again, staying up this time.

"There's that smile I love so much." I whispered softly, running my hand along his lips.

"Now that I've got you smiling again, I need you to tell me where Harry and Ron are. And don't dare try and change the subject again."

"You're not going to like it."

"Are they hurt?"

"Not when I last saw them."

"Then tell me."

"Fine." He let out a puff of air before continuing. "After we brought Fred and you back here, Harry went spacey again, he went back into Voldemort's mind. He came out of it after a minute, saying something about Nagini and Snape. He went to get him about forty minutes ago. About twenty minutes ago Voldemort addressed us. He called on a cease fight for an hour. We have that much time to bring him Harry or he'll destroy us." He was talking really fast by the end of his spill and took a deep breath. He hadn't stopped once while he spoke, and now he looked like he was worried I might blow.

"So we've lost track of Harry, and he knows that Voldemort will supposedly spare us if he turns himself in." I said quietly, hating the directions my thoughts had just gone.

"No, he won't, even he wouldn't do that." George said quickly, but he wasn't terrible convincing.

"So what are we doing right now?"

"Everyone whose still able to fight, or walk, is searching for injured people. I'd be helping but I can't leave Fred."

"I understand." I said, rubbing his arm. He shook his head looking amused.

"No, I mean I can't leave Fred. Anytime I get too far away he starts to do worse. His breathing becomes more labored and his heart rate spikes up."

"Really? That's strange, I wonder if it's because of your twin bond… Well, I can go help anyway."

"What?" He exclaimed, dropping his arms from my shoulder and stepping back, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Well, it's only natural that I should help, I feel loads better and we only have a little while to get everyone back."

"But what if he strikes within the hour? What if you get hurt by a rogue Death Eater?"

"George" I said slowly, sliding off the table and standing in front of him, "I'm not going to get hurt. I'm going to help anyone I can, we've only got forty minutes left. They're my friends, I can't just not do anything."

"You mean you can't just sit here." He said, his voice darkening. He thought I was talking about him for not being able to leave Fred.

"You're not just sitting here, you're helping heal people. We need someone to help heal everyone we bring back. Since you can't leave Fred that seems like the perfect job for you. Doesn't hurt that you're also a brilliant healer."

"Will you be careful?"

"Oh you know me," I said, waving my hand through the air. "I never cause trouble, that's your department." I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips before I ran towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Neville was coming inside carrying the body of a familiar blonde, I didn't recognize her at first but I was shocked to see there were actually tears in Neville's eyes. I looked at the body closer and realized it was Hannah Abbott.

"I need some help over here!" He called, George ran towards him, lifting the limp girl in his arms and setting her on the table. He began waving his wand over her and checking her injuries.

"Where can I go look?" I asked Neville, he was leaning over Hannah, looking torn between staying and leaving.

"We've got a lot of runners for the grounds, but we need some more for the actual castle."

"Okay, which floor do I need to take?"

"The first floor could use some help.

"Great, I'll be back." I called over my shoulder, already running out the doors.

"Wait!" Neville called back, running up to me and laying a hand on my arm. "Why did Harry tell me to kill the snake?" I froze in horror, slowly turning around to face him again.

"Kill the snake?" I questioned, my voice trembling. "When did he tell you that?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Just listen to him, if you see the snake kill it. It's a backup plan of Voldemort's, he'll transfer to her if his body is destroyed." It wasn't exactly a lie, but not really the truth. I was more terrified by the fact that Harry had trusted this secret to someone else, did he think he wouldn't be around to finish the task himself?

No, I wouldn't think that way. I nodded my head at Neville and turned back around, racing down the corridors, deciding to start at the back of the castle and find as many people as I could. I barely got out the door before I saw Ginny half carrying, half dragging an unconscious little girl. I ran up to help her, grabbing the girls legs while Ginny took her arms.

"I don't recognize her, who is she?" I asked as we carried her towards the Great Hall.

"She's a hufflepuff in my year."

"How did she get in Hogwarts, weren't they evacuated?"

"Everyone fourteen and older came back. For some reason McGonagall actually thought that Filch and Pince would be able to keep them away from the battle." She responded, breathing hard and tugging the small girl towards the Great Hall. "They've been preparing for this fight ever since we came back to Hogwarts and they saw you weren't here. We all knew this is what it would come down to in the end, a fight between our two sides. We just wanted to help Harry. I mean, it was either fight now or get picked off later."

We had reached the Great Hall by now. Neville ran out the doors and grabbed the limp Hufflepuff's body, holding her in his arms and talking to her. The amount of care in his eyes as he looked at each of the wounded students was touching. He knew each of their names, and he used them frequently, telling them they would be alright, that he was proud of them, that they'd done brilliantly.  
I ran back out to the hall, this time I came across a much more disturbing sight. A huge black dog was running towards me, a painfully familiar body draped over his massive back and another being dragged behind him. It was Sirius, and he had Remus and Tonks.

"What happened?" I asked, it came out as more of a squeak though. I reached the dog, forgetting he couldn't actually talk, in my horror. I kept drilling him with questions, checking Remus's pulse. It was weak, but it was there, he was still alive. I turned towards Tonks and felt her pulse, it was weak as well, but she was alive. I took a breath and forced myself to calm down. I stood back up, facing Sirius's muzzle.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help." I put a feather light charm on Tonks and hoisted her up before steadying Remus on Sirius's back. We ran back to the Great Hall, laying them both down on the table.

"What happened?" I asked as I hoisted Remus onto the table. Sirius changed back to a human and staggered up, leaning heavily against the table. He took a shaky breath sinking next to Remus, moving his hand to grip his side. I looked at him in surprise, his side was bleeding heavily, how had I not noticed that before?

"You're hurt, what are you doing running around!"

"I couldn't leave the two of them on the front steps, I had to get them away." He said, his voice quiet and listless.

"Here, let me help you." I said, sinking to my knees in front of him and examining the wound. This wasn't a spell wound, it was more like a cut, something sharp and deep.

"What got you?"

"It was a manticore, I think. He's go all sorts of creatures fighting for him, the Forbidden Forest has emptied. Everything that goes bump in the night was out there, the only reason we got away was because of Buckbeak." He took another deep breath and let out a hiss of pain when I pressed my wand against the wound. I murmured the healing spell and the wound closed, leaving only a faint red line to indicate he had ever even been hurt.

"Where's Harry gone? We've only got about ten minutes before the hours up."

"I don't know where he's gone." I replied, my voice quiet. Sirius's hand caught mine, stilling my movements.

"What?" he asked, his voice disbelieving. I kept my eyes lowered, not wanting him to see the tears that had gathered in them.

"Him and Ron left to get the last Horcrux, I've lost track of them, and now we can't find them." My eyes were full of tears, and they had begun to fall. I knew what Harry was doing , there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was trying to turn himself in. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of more people dying for him. Our only hope was that Ron could stop him.

"I saw him heading out towards the grounds about ten minutes ago. He said he had something to see too." Sirius said, his voice horrified. "I let him go, I let him leave."

"Ron!" George's voice called in shock from the other end of the hall. I looked up in surprise and saw Ron staggering into the Great Hall, helping a limping Luna into the room. Ernie was right behind him, holding Susan in his arms, and Dean was by him, helping a limping Seamus.

"Please tell me Harry's here." Ron said as he neared the table. He helped Luna onto it and then turned around, helping Ernie lay Susan on the table. Dean set Seamus down on a table and then they all turned towards me expectantly.

"You mean he's not with you?"

"No," Ron said, looking crestfallen. "We lost him a while ago. Snape's dead, Voldemort killed him."

"What?" That didn't make any sense, Voldemort considered Snape to be his most loyal servant.

"He thinks he's the master of the wand." He responded, giving me a pointed look. I was about to question him about when he'd lost Harry when I felt my Galleon buzz.

Our hour was up.


	78. Chapter 78

We stood in horror, all looking at each other, all knowing in our hearts that Harry had turned himself in. No one spoke, could speak. There wasn't a sound from outside, just the awful pressing silence.

"What's going on?" A wonderfully familiar, unsure voice questioned. We spun around, staring at the Gryffindor table in surprise. Fred sat up, with help from Angelina and George, both of whom were grinning. I opened my mouth to answer him but stopped short as a horrid voice echoed through the castle, magically amplified.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"NO!" The scream echoed from countless voice, joining together to form one defiant, heartbroken note.

"It's a trick, it's not true!" Ron yelled, his hands clenched and his face fierce. I sunk to my knees in horror, gripping the table's leg to keep myself from falling over. My tears started to fall again and a sob broke from my lips. I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true, and they couldn't really have him. If he had a body though, you couldn't fake that.

"He's lying!" Ron said again, his voice defiant, daring anyone to challenge him.

"I think he's lying about running away." Neville's deep voice echoed across the hall painfully loud. "He'd never run away. He turned himself in, we all knew he'd do it." His eyes found mine across the room. He spoke the next words directly to me. "He tried to pass the torch onto me. He tried to tell me what his mission was, he wanted me to help him finish it."

"I don't think so. Dumbledore left the mission exclusively to him, he would not have given it up lightly." Kingsley's voice sounded from behind me, its deep tone measured and reassuring, but it didn't calm me, not now.

"No, I think this was his plan." I said, looking up and staring at Neville, I couldn't look at Ron, I didn't want to see my expression mirrored in his. "Dumbledore did leave him a mission. Voldemort split his soul into seven parts, that's how he's survived so long. We've been hunting them down all year, that's where we've been-"

"Well, that has nothing to do with Harry turning himself in!" Ginny interrupted, her tone tight.

"There's more to it than that though. The prophecy that was destroyed, Dumbledore had a copy of it. It said that neither can live while the other survives, that's why he went alone. He thought he had to die." I closed my eyes, my voice choking on the last words, I couldn't bear to think it, but it had to be said.

"I think that's why Harry didn't take Ron and I with him when he went, because he knew that he had to die too." I opened my eyes again, letting the defiance I felt show through them.

"So he's mortal now?" George asked, his voice strained and hollow.

"If he got the snake, then yes." I replied, tears still pouring down my face. I brushed them off angrily with the back of my hand .

"So an AK will kill him?"

"If you hit him, yes."

"Then he'll die." Sirius said, stepping forward and gripping his wand.

"I don't know, he's still a powerful dark wizard." Ernie's said.

"Yeah, but he can't dodge all of us." Ron said, his voice determined.

"All of us?" Ernie asked, his voice guarded.

"I'm in." Sirius said, stepping forward and laying his wand on top of Ron's. I stood up on shaky legs and pulled my wand out, laying it on top of both of theirs.

"Me too."

"Count us in." George and Fred said, stepping towards us. George wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Luna stood from the table, limping forward and placing her wand on ours. A moment later wands were appearing from everywhere, all stacking on top of Ron's and Sirius's. I couldn't see through my tears now. I couldn't think about what would happen after we left this room, I couldn't think about what I would do when I saw Harry, I wouldn't face that now. I only knew that Voldemort would die, today would be his last. He'd pay today, he'd pay for all the lives he'd taken, for Harry.

"They're here!" Michael's cry brought us out of our sorrow, and got us moving again. Everyone who was able to ran from the room, heading towards the castle entrance. This was it, this was the last stand we would make. For good or bad, it would all end here.

There were still over a hundred of the Death Eaters, hundreds of spiders were lined up behind them, along with hundreds of other magical creatures I couldn't identify. Giants brought up the rear, their huge figures rising up menacingly out of the trees. No one was looking at any of this though, all eyes were on the two figures who stood at the very center of the huge army.

Hagrid, almost small next to his giant cousins, was standing with his head bowed, his great shoulders shaking with heartbroken sobs. His tears were soaking the small, broken body in his arms. It was Harry, his tall body looking so much younger than the seventeen years he was. He was hanging limp in Hagrid's gentle arms, dead. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, my very best friend, dead!

"NO!" McGonagall let out a loud, aching wail, the first to find her voice at the horror of the sight. We all moved as one, all surging down the steps to face the mortal man who had killed him, killed our greatest hope. We all drew to a startled halt once we got outside though. Draped across Voldemort's shoulders was Nagini, very much alive and in one piece. A sob broke across my lips and I couldn't stop the scream of pain that left me. Cries of shock and horror rose up from everywhere, vows of loyalty, battle cries, promises to keep fighting till the bitter end.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, flicking his wand, and with a bang and a burst of light, our mouths were silenced. He wouldn't even allow us to grieve. All his spell did was enrage us even more. We all knew what had to be done. One of us would get the snake before it was over. "It is over!" He smirked, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Hagrid didn't move a muscle, he just stood there rigidly, his giant tears still soaking Harry's hair. With another wave of his wand Hagrid was forced to bend at his waist and set Harry down on the bloodstained grass.

"You see?" Voldemort snarled. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Ron lunged forward, a look of utter rage on his face. He opened his mouth and the force of his friendship burst through the silencing spell. "He beat you!" His words seemed to shatter the spell for all of us. Our shout sounded again, reminding him of just how many times Harry had beaten him. We yelled louder and louder, until another louder and brighter bang silenced us all again.

Voldemort smiled in cruel satisfaction before continuing. "He was killed, while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself –" He was cut off before he could continue. A figure raced down the steps, across the empty ground between our two armies, and right towards Voldemort. His wand was raised and aimed at Nagini, he was going to kill the snake. Voldemort didn't even blink, he just twitched his wand and Neville was disarmed. He flew through the air, landing hard on his back. He shot back up, facing Voldemort defiantly, daring him to stop him.

Voldemort just laughed, then in a mocking voice; "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix's high, insane shriek of laughter sounded from almost directly behind her master. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Yes, she would remember. The bitch was the one who destroyed them.

"Ah, yes, I remember… But you are a Pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

Neville raised his head, pushing his hair back. The boy I had known would have been terrified at this attention, at the fact that Voldemort knew who he was. This new Neville didn't even blink. "So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

What? He actually thought he could claim Neville? Had he missed the part where Neville had just tried to kill his snake?

Neville's reply was instantaneous, loud and clear. "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!"

I screamed out answering cry, the Silencing Charm shattered just as it had before, beaten by our loyalty to each other, to Harry.

The cheer died away a few long moments later, Voldemort merely nodded his head, taking a little bow towards Neville. "Very well…if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

He made an elaborate gesture with the wand, and for a moment, there was nothing, then I heard an odd flapping, and I turned around to see a large shapeless flying towards us from the Headmasters tower. It was the Sorting Hat, why summon it?

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort said calmly. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort gave another flick of his wand and Neville went rigid, his arms snapping to his side as he was hit by the full body-bind jinx. Voldemort jammed the hat down on his head and then stepped back. A roar of protest rose within the crowd and we made to lunge forward, determined not to lose even one more person. The Death Eaters on either side of Voldemort flicked his wand and we were forced to stop, forced to be silent, forced to just stand and watch.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." Voldemort waved his wand and then the hat was ablaze, and Neville was frozen beneath it. A voice less scream rose within me and I thrashed around determined to break the spell, I couldn't watch Neville burn, I couldn't let him die.

He moved, in a heart beat Neville moved, his hand coming out of the hat in an arc, swooping a heavy sword around before bringing it down on Nagini's neck. Her head was severed off, it spun through the air before landing with a dull thud in the middle of the blood stained grass.

Voldemort was finally mortal.

Without a pause Neville brought the sword back around, aiming for Voldemort's throat this time. I let out a scream of triumph, surging forward to help Neville. We ran forward, running towards the far larger army as a thousand more voice joined our cry. The reinforcements we had been promised had finally arrived, and the arrows of their army flew from the woods in a deadly rain. The early morning was lit up as thousands of spells started to fly across the broken castle's entrance. I started to duel with the nearest Death Eater, and he started to collapse under the sheer weight of the spells that were hitting him. Hagrid's voice rang out loud and clear above the chaos, uttering three impossible words.

"HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"

Harry's body was gone, it had disappeared. Gone.

I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend the fact that he was gone. How, where, why?

Alive?

Nothing made any sense, I only knew that he was gone, and Voldemort was mortal. I raised my wand anew, only thinking of bringing as many Death Eaters as I could down. I'd lost track of George, of Ron, of Neville, of everyone I cared for, but it didn't matter in that moment. I only wanted to end it, or at least make it easier for someone else to.

I spun around wildly, dodging a green flash and aiming my own red in return. The Death Eater fell with a shriek of pain, and I saw Bellatrix behind him. Rage filled my stomach, mingling with a bitter hatred. She was fighting Luna and Ginny, they were using everything they had just to stay alive. I lunged forward, not caring for my own safety, only wanting to help even the fight in they're favor.

Together the three of us were nearly impossible to beat, let alone keep up with, yet she matched us spell for spell, and she did it with painful ease. She seemed to think of the fight as little more than a game, as though she were playing with us before she killed us. We dodge curse after curse, moving seamlessly together, fighting with everything we had just to stay alive. Ginny's hair flared green beside me as a killing curse passed close enough to her to burn her hair.

A voice so extremely familiar, but completely foreign in its anger and hate rang out in the hall; "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley charged across the hall, "OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed, flinging us away from Bellatrix with a wave of her wand. She threw her cloak to the ground and began to fight the deranged witch.

For a moment Bellatrix grinned, nearly laughing as she faced the plump, older, motherly witch. Her smile faded into a snarl as she realized that Mrs. Weasley was no easy victim. She was the mother of seven, Ginny had gotten her fiery spirit from her mother, George and Fred had gotten their disregard for the rules from her, Bill and Charlie their sense of adventure, Ron his undying loyalty. She was a strong witch, and now she was fighting for her children, the pure force of her love making Bellatrix lose ground. She was holding her own, and Bellatrix was really having to fight.

I couldn't take it any longer, I loved her like a mother, even if she was holding her own I couldn't hold myself back when I saw a killing curse fly within an inch of her head. I stepped forward, along with half the others left in the hall.

"No!" she yelled, "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

I stopped in my tracks, horrified, yet unable to look away. I could only stand there, holding my breath as I watched in terror. Bellatrix threw her head back and let out an exhilarated laugh, cruel and high. "What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" She asked, her voice high and insane.  
Mrs. Weasley's voice was contorted in more rage and hate than I had ever seen. Her reply was deadly as she screamed it out between the flying curses, never stopping her fight; "You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!"

Bellatrix let out another high, mocking laugh. Mrs. Weasley's curse flew under her outstretched wand, hitting her perfectly in her chest. Her laugh cut off, her eyes growing wide in a half second realization before she flew back, dead.

I let out a breathless scream of triumph, along with half the hall. The scream of triumph was drowned out by Voldemort's scream of rage. He threw McGonagall, Kingsley, Sirius, and Slughorn, all whom he had been fighting, across the hall and into a motionless pile. He spun in fury and raised his wand towards Mrs. Weasley, a scream of horror rose up on my lips, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Protego!" A shout sounded from the middle of the hall, where no one was. A shield erupted between Mrs. Weasley and Voldemort, so powerful that it knocked Mrs. Weasley back, and the source of the spell appeared. A cloak I had seen and worn countless times fell to the floor and the raven haired wizard stepped forward, his back straight and his emerald eyes bright as he faced his greatest enemy.

It was Harry, and he was alive.

"HARRY!" I screamed out, unable to hold back the joy at seeing him again. I couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend it. He was alive, he was alive!

He stepped forward without any hesitation, and started circling Voldrmort at the same time that Voldemort started to circle him.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." He yelled out when we had stepped forward, his voice loud, clear, and steady. It didn't have a trace of uncertainty in it, it was determined.

Voldemort gave a low hissing sound like a snake. "Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it?" He motioned towards us, "Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody." Harry said in the tone one would use to state a simple fact. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

I stared in horror, unable to move, scarcely able to believe he was really in front of me. Ginny took in a shuddering breath by my side and I grasped her hand tightly in my own, twisting and grabbing Luna's hand as well. They gripped my hands back, looks of equal disbelief on their faces.

"One of us?' Voldemort repeated, sounding said, sneering. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?" Harry's voice was taunting, holding a note in it as though he knew something Voldemort didn't. They continued moving, circling each other in a deadly dance. T

"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed the word in hate and rage, his snake like face contorting. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

Harry didn't even flinch there was no sign of fear in his green eyes. "You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –" I sucked in a shocked breath, had he done what I thought he had done?

"But you did not!"

"—I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Voldemort glared at Harry, his eye full of hate for the boy who dared challenge him. "You dare –"

Harry smiled, his emerald eyes bright and mocking. "Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" Voldemort sneered. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

His wand twitched, and I felt my body give an involuntary jerk forward. Luna's hand tightened around my own and jerked me back, forcing me not to move. I knew I shouldn't step in, there was a magic far deeper and grander than I could understand, but I wanted nothing more than to run to Harry's aid.

"Just one thing." Harry said quietly, but his voice still rang across the hall clearly.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both."

Voldemort stared back in simple shock. His mouth twisted and he let out a laugh, utterly mirthless, high and shrill, just as insane as Bellatrix's had been.

"You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" was the spat out reply. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled, Harry shook his head, a smile dancing across his lips and lighting his eyes.

"You thought you did, but you were wrong."

Before I could even think about the implications of that statement, Voldemort screamed. "Dumbledore is dead! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry replied calmly, "But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

What? Snape was ours? I could hear Sirius's shocked intake of breath coming from the right. Even he hadn't known, and he went to school with them. Dumbledore had been right, Snape was ours!

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort scoffed, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" Voldemort railed, then laughed again. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love!"

"Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

I could barely keep up, it was so much to take in, yet Harry still didn't look upset by this last revelation. "Yeah, it did." Harry said, sounding uninterested. "You're right, but before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done….Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left….I've seen what you'll be otherwise….Be a man…try…Try for some remorse…."

"You dare –" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, I dare." Harry said, annoyance rising up in his voice. "Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed –"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" The high voice was raised in a cry of satisfaction. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" Harry's words said, and I could hear the slightest hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using is, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard…."

"The Elder wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

What! How the hell had that happened?

Of course, it was Draco who had disarmed him, how had we not thought of that? How had we been so stupid?

"But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…."

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him. So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry's voice was a whisper, but it carried across the hall effortlessly, more powerful than Voldemort's screams.

"Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The Great Hall became ablaze with the light of the morning sun, it was as though it was planned. Voldemort threw his wand back and struck at the same moment as Harry, and the golden rays of the sun lit the terrible scene as the two powerful spells collided with a blast so strong that the floor trembled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew in the air, flipping in the morning light. Harry leap into the air and with the unerring hand of the Seeker he was, he caught the wand, turning as he landed and aiming both wands at Voldemort. I held my breath, unable to move as I stared at the motionless body of Voldemort. He didn't move, he would never move again.

Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle, was dead, forever and eternally dead.


	79. Chapter 79

Silence stretched across the hall, the shock of the moment hanging heavily over everyone; and then the silence broke as screams and cheers rose up everywhere. I was running forward, moving as fast as I could, oblivious to all the injuries I had suffered this long night, thinking only of reaching Harry. Ron and I were the first two to reach him, and we wrapped our arms around him, holding onto him securely as everyone else in the hall surged forward behind us. Unspeakable joy had filled me, not only was my best friend alive, but he had done it, he'd killed Voldemort. We were free, it was over. It was finished, finished! I wanted to jump, to dance and scream at the top of my lungs in joy, I felt as though I could fly!

Others were pressing in on us from all sides, all trying to grab hold of Harry, to touch the one who had finished him off, the one who had finally killed him. The sun rose behind us, blinding us all with its searing light, bathing everything in the Great Hall with its light, with life. Ron and I were pushed back, away from Harry, but the joy off the moment still filled us, we just turned to each other and held on in a hug, jumping up and down on the spot. Harry was led away, taken to the fallen, shaking the hands of everyone who had fought. We followed him at first, but the fact that Harry was tired and needed food seemed to occur to no one, and it was clear that we wouldn't get to see him for a long time yet.

There was someone else whose company I was craving as well, but I couldn't find him. Ron was the only red-head I could find, and he craved Luna's company as much as I wanted George's. We spotted her first, she was sitting over in a corner of the hall, drinking something. He ran to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace, tears falling down his blue eyes. I stepped away, feeling as though I was intruding. Tears were starting to fill my own eyes, but for a different reason.

Where was he? Had something happened? I'd lost track of him when we all ran outside.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, not caring that it wasn't my house table, just wanting to sit down. A hand lay on my shoulder and I almost screamed. I whipped my head around and was shocked to see Terry Boot sitting beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice genuinely caring.

"I can't find George," I answered, deciding honesty would be the best policy. "I lost track of him during the battle." My voice broke and I had to fight down a sob.

"I saw him right after Harry killed You-Kno-Voldemort." He said, rubbing my arm consolingly. "I'm sure he's fine. Would you like some help finding him?"

I stared at him in shock, he wasn't flirting with me. He was even trying to help me find George.

"What happened to you?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound suspicious. "Why aren't you flirting with me, you're not even putting George down."

He smiled, a wry grin. "I saw the way he looked at you while you were on that table unconscious. I've never seen someone look at someone else with so much love. He may not be the smartest, but there's no doubt he loves you. I won't harm that, not anymore." He sighed and looked off towards the entrance.

"Is that him over there? Or is it Fred?" I looked at where he was pointing and let out a joyous cry, it was George! I hopped up from the table and took an excited step forward. I paused, and turned back.

"Thanks Terry, for everything."

I turned back and ran forward, reaching George moments later. He didn't see me coming, so when I flew into him, he nearly fell over at the force of my hug. I gripped him tight in my arms, tears falling heavily down my eyes as I held onto him. He gripped me back, a cry of joy leaving his lips as he spun me around.

"George!" I exclaimed, laughing with excitement and happiness.

"You're okay!" He said, setting me back down and leaning back to look at me. "I can't believe it, it's over! He did it, Harry really did it!"

"I know!" I responded, unable to think of anything else to describe the feeling.

"What were you thinking going after Bella?" He asked suddenly, pulling me close to his chest again.

"That I owed her." I said, laughing a slight bit. "I saw Ginny and Luna fighting her and I thought I would try and help."

"I've never seen you fight so intensely." He said, his voice lower than it had been. "It was incredibly hot."

"Really?" I said, laughing a bit and leaning back.

"Yes."

"Do we need to fine that broom closet?"

"Sadly, I don't think there are any left."

"Bummer!"

"I'm sure we could find another place."

I licked my lips and leaned up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've no doubt." I replied before planting a firm kiss on his lips.

{}o{}o{}

Weeks passed before things returned to some semblance of normal. Fred, Remus, and Tonks all made full recoveries. Kingsley was made minister of magic for the time being, though I doubted anyone would replace him for a while. McGonagall was made Headmaster, and Harry had Snape's portrait hung in the Headmasters office beside Dumbledore, officially restoring his status and making the full story of his loyalty known. All across the country people who had been imperiused were coming back to themselves. All the Death Eaters were being rounded up and imprisoned.

We were having dinner at the Burrow, the whole lot of us, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Angelina, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Andromeda, Percy, Kingsley and Luna. Mrs. Weasley had been baking all day and I'd been helping her until Fleur came inside and saw the state of my clothes.

"You are comeeng weez me." She said, staring at my clothes with distaste. I laughed and nodded my head, following her upstairs to my bedroom. I'd moved back to the Burrow in all the chaos. My own home was empty, I still needed to get my parents, but I had all the time in the world now thanks to Harry.

"So why exactly do I need to get dressed up?" I asked, grabbing the dark red robes Fleur handed me and putting them on. She smiled, her eyes lighting up in obvious delight.

"We are expecting special guest tonight, 'Ermione." I rolled my eyes and put on the robe.

"'Ere, let me 'elp wiz your 'air."

"Thanks."

She brushed it out gently before charming it to hang in loose, neat ringlets, completely ridding it of its normal frizz.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my mouth hanging open in shock. She smiled and brushed a strand behind my ear.

"I am part veela, we 'ave ways of makeeng 'air look pretty."

"I need to install you in my bathroom." I said, picking my locket up off the dresser and clasping it around my neck. The flower still sparkled as brightly as it had the night George had given it to me so long ago.

"'Ave you and George set a date for ze weddeeng yet?"

"Yes, we're thinking of getting married July 15th." I said, turning towards her and smiling. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Are you serious? Of course I weell be your Maid of 'Onor!"

"Great! It's going to be a double wedding. Fred and Angelina will be going with us." I smiled at her surprised look. "Ange and I don't mind at all, I'm really excited actually. I just hope they don't do anything too crazy."

"I will 'ex zem for you eef zey do." She said, nodding her head determinedly. I laughed at that, squeezing her hand good naturedly before heading out of the room. The others had arrived by now, and I greeted them enthusiastically, grabbing Bill in a hug before moving onto Percy and Sirius. Charlie was escorting a very pretty witch. She was tall with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Let me introduce you to Afina," He said when I neared. I shook the pretty witches hand, noticing that she had a few burn marks on her arms. Apparently she worked with Charlie at the Romanian dragon reserve, the two had become quite good 'friends.'

Everyone one was here but one person. I couldn't find George. No one else seemed to notice his absence, not even Fred. Where could he be? Had something happened to him? I finally cornered Fred and Harry.

"Where is he, don't tell me you don't know either." I warned, holding them both by their arms.

"Well, I think we've been caught Harry." Fred said, winking at Harry. Harry grinned, looking excited about something.

"Okay, I guess we have kept her in the dark long enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Follow us." Fred said, grabbing my left arm while Harry took my right arm. They turned around and led me outside into the dark night. They were headed towards my favorite tree, the oak that stood at the edge of the garden. Three figures were standing under it, but I couldn't quite make them out in the twilight.

"George found some people for you." Fred said, stopping a few meters from the tree.

"What?"

"Well, why don't you just go see?" Fred said, Harry gave me a small push forward. I stared at them for a moment before I took a timid step forward. I stepped under the tree, letting its shadow engulf me as I walked up to the three figures. They turned around at the same time and a cry of delight left my lips at the sight of them.

It was my mum and dad. George was standing behind them, a huge grin on his face. They stepped forward and grabbed me in a tight hug, holding me close. They knew who I was, they had their memories back.

"We're so proud of you." My dad whispered, holding me tight and stroking my hair.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." My mum said, squeezing my arm and crying. I was crying as well, from joy, and relief. I had been so scared they would be mad, so scared they'd hate me for what I had done.

We spoke for a while, I filled them in on everything while George told me what he had done. Not only had he fetched my parents, he'd gone back to my neighborhood and modified everyone's memories there to make them think that my mum and dad had been on a year long vacation. Dinner was a ball, I had never thought I would have both my families together, my biological family and my wizarding family, under one roof and happy.

Fred took them back to their home at the end of the night, after I promised to visit them later. Mum had admired my ring and told me that she thought I had found a good man and not to lose him.

"Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you something, but I want you to know that you don't have to say yes, I'll understand if you want to wait."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to stay at the flat with Fred, Ange and me?" George asked me as we finished cleaning the night's dishes.

"Hmm?" I asked, I wanted to make sure I had heard him right before I got my hopes up to much.

"Would you like to stay at our flat?" He asked, turning towards me and leaning against the counter. I didn't even hesitate with my response.

"Yes, I'd love too." Honestly, I'd been having trouble sleeping since the battle. I had yet to sleep through an entire night. I'd been having terrible nightmares every night. I missed sleeping near George. I'd grown use to his presences on the hunt, and then at Shell Cottage.

"Great!" He said, looking extremely relieved, as if I would have rejected him. "Go on upstairs and get whatever you need, meet me back down here when you're ready."

"Okay." I said softly, giving him a tight hug before running up the stairs.

I gathered my clothes, my books, and all my other possessions, shoving them into my beaded bag. I'd carried this thing everywhere over the last year, and I honestly felt as though I was missing something without it. I paused for a moment in front of the mirror and examined my robe. I took it off and changed into a new negligee that Fleur had gotten me before putting the robe back on over it. I ran back downstairs holding only the bag and a big grin.

"Ready?" George questioned, smiling when he saw the bag.

"Yes, Love." I replied, wrapping my arm around his waist. He smiled his special smile, the large toothy one that always left me warm and weak kneed before twisting and apparating us away.

We reappeared in Fred and George's flat. I smiled at him and headed for his bedroom, I could feel him watching me walk. I stopped before I reached the door and turned back towards him.

"Anyone else here?" I asked, keeping my voice innocent and curious. He shook his head, a smirk lifting his kissable lips.

"Nope, just us."

"Really?" I asked, a smirk lifting my own lips. I moved my hand to the fastenings on my robe and slowly undid them. "Good." I said before I let go of the robe and let it fall from my shoulders. George's eyes grew wide and darkened as he stared at me. He crossed the room in a second, and before I could even register the fact that he had moved, he was on me. He kept walking backwards, his lips on mine, kissing me roughly as he pushed me back against the wall. I kissed him back just as roughly, thrilled at the feel of his body against mine.

I hadn't been able to touch George like this since the Shell Cottage. I'd hardly had the chance to talk to him, let alone kiss him. His warm hands filled me with thrill, causing my core to fill with warmth. His left hand found its way to my hair, burying itself within my locks while his right hand gripped my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing his face closer to mine, dragging my fingers through his hair. He pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily before moving to claim my lips again. The hand on my waist dropped lower, tracing my thigh before he tugged my leg up. I wrapped them around his waist, pulling myself closer to him as he moaned at the feel.

My hands moved from his neck to his chest, quickly undoing the buttons before pushing the fabric back. He leaned away from me, pushing me up against the wall so I wouldn't fall while he tossed the shirt behind himself. He pulled me back against his chest and I moaned at the feel of his bare chest against my lace clad stomach. He reclaimed my lips in a heated kiss, his lips moving feverishly against mine. He stepped back from the wall, holding me up with his hands as he stepped towards the bedroom door, he kicked it open with one foot, never breaking the kiss or dropping me. He shut the door behind him, grabbing his wand out of his back pocket and casting a silencing charm at the door before he crossed the room and placed me on the bed.

"Merlin, I love you." He gasped as my hands moved to his waist. I took a deep breath before speaking, my voice was airy and emotional.

"I love you too, George."

I slept the whole night without any nightmares, safe in George's arms.


	80. Epilogue: Through the Years

_Through the years You've never let me down. You turned my life around. The sweetest days I've found I've found with you. Through the years I've never been afraid. I've loved the life we've made And I'm so glad I stayed Right here with you Through the years. -Kenny Rogers, Through the Years_

I stood in front of the mirror, tears filling my eyes as I stared at my reflection. My hand moved to my waist, smoothing the silky smooth fabric of my wedding dress. I smiled at my reflection, hardly able to believe it was actually happening, I was actually about to get married. I could see Ginny standing behind me by the tents entrance. She had the door open and was staring out of it again. Her mint green dress flowed gently in the wind coming from the open flap, making it swirl prettily around her legs. Luna walked up beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into the tent with a laugh.

"You're going to let the wongles in!"

"Wongles?" I asked, turning around and facing the two bridesmaids.

"Yes, they're little purple creatures that nest in hair. They're attracted to parties and celebrations." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice as she closed the tent flap.

"Really?" Angelina asked, coming up beside me and fluffing her hair. She'd had it done up in a bun with little daisies stuck throughout it. My own hair was left down, with a bit pulled back and I had babies breath stuck up in it.

"Well, zey 'ad better not nest in zis 'air!" Fleur said, walking up behind me and fixing a couple of flowers in my hair.

"Or Angelina's hair, I'll hex them if they touch it!" Alicia added, staring at Angelina's hair protectively. I giggled, unable to help it at the looks on Fleur and Alicia's faces. They'd spent the better half of the morning fixing our hair. I had more spells cast over my hair than I'd had wards over our tent during the hunt.

Still, I think it was worth it, the overall effect was incredible. Fleur had helped me pick out the gown, imbuing it with magic so that it seemed to give off a faint glow, it was handy having a half Veela as your bridesmaid.

"Are you nervous?" Angelina asked, stepping up beside me and placing a light hand on my arm. I nodded my head slightly, I was nervous, but not scared. I'd been worried I would be scared, but I wasn't, I was just nervous.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked impatiently, stepping back towards the tent flap. Luna laughed good naturedly and shook her head.

"He'll be here in a moment, Mrs. Weasley threatened to disembowel all the boys if they messed anything up today."

"I'd be more scared of Fleur." Angelina whispered in my ear. I laughed at that, stifling it behind my hand as best I could.

"You know, Harry is late." I said once I stopped giggling. "Do you think he's embarrassed I asked him to be one of my attendants?" I'd been worried about that ever since I'd asked him to be one of my bridesmen. He was my best friend and I wanted him in my half of the party, but I hadn't wanted to embarrass him. I'd even made sure he wore masculine dress robes, just in my colors. George had been all for letting him wear the dress.

"No, I think he was thrilled honestly. He's probably just getting into trouble with Ron. Merlin only knows what the two of them are doing."

"What the two of who are doing?" Harry asked, ducking into the tent. His hair was windblown and sticking up in every which way, completely changed from the smoothed down look Fleur had tried to give it. I smiled in relief when I saw it back to its normal haphazard state, he wasn't Harry with flat hair.

"You an Ron." I answered, stepping forward and grabbing him in a loose hug.

"Oh, well, whatever we were accused of, we're innocent. It was probably Fred and George." He said, dropping his arms from me and walking over to give Ginny a hug.

"Oi, don't blame our fiancé's, I'm sure they didn't do it. Well, not yet any way." Angelina said grinning as she smoothed her dress out for the fifteenth time.

"We weren't accusing you of anything anyway." I said, smiling at Angelina's comment. "How much longer till the ceremony starts?

"Five minutes." My dad said, stepping into the tent with a smile. "Are you really ready to walk down the aisle? You can still walk away."

"Yeah, the same goes for you, Ange." Mr. Johnson said, stepping into the tent behind my dad. I walked forward and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight.

"No dad, I'm not stepping out. I'm ready to marry George, I love him and can't wait to be his wife." I leaned back from his hug, looking at him worriedly. He was extremely pale and looked like he was about to pass out. "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm giving my baby away, I'm allowed to look ill."

"No, I don't think that's permitted." I said, tilting my head and trying to look thoughtful.

"Umm, guys, the music's started." Harry said, peering out the tent flap.

"What?" Angelina and I both asked, though it sounded more like a squeak than actual words.

"Everybody in zere poseeteeons!" Fleur called, stepping to the front of the tent and moving the bridesmaids in their positions. My dad took my arm and led me to the back, looping his arm through mine and trembling slightly. I was thrilled, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Go!" Alicia called, stepping in front of Angelina. Harry gave a nervous look behind him from the front of the group before Ginny pushed him in the back, sending him out of the tent first. She picked up her skirt and her and Luna followed him out. A few beats later Fleur and Alicia followed, leaving just Angelina, our dad's, and myself in the tent.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked, tightening his grip on my arm. I nodded my head, feeling oddly at ease, my nervousness seemed to just fade away. I was doing the right thing, I was marrying my George, I was marrying my love.

The tent's flaps opened and the wedding march started. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. We walked out of the tent into the afternoon sun. Rows and rows of chairs were on either side of a long aisle down the middle of the Burrow's garden, but I didn't even notice all the people who had come to watch the ceremony. I only noticed the man waiting at the end of the aisle. He was wearing a dress robe, even though him and Fred had threatened not too.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was smiling, the large toothy grin that I loved so much, the one he only ever gave me. His eyes were sparkling, looking like liquid sapphires in the afternoon sun. My eyes locked onto him and I had to force myself not to run to him. I kept the slow walk, my heart racing with excitement as I neared him. We stopped right in front of the altar.

Percy stepped forward, a huge grin on his face as he looked down at us.

"Who gives Angelina Alison Johnson away?"

"I do." Her dad replied before stepping back and taking his seat next to his wife. Angelina stepped up and stood next to Fred, her eyes focused solely on him. Once she was in her spot Percy turned towards me.

"Who gives Hermione Jean Granger away?" Dad squeezed my arm before he answered in a emotional voice.

"I do." He squeezed my arm again before stepping back to join my mum. I stepped forward, careful not to trip on my dress and moved next to George, trying not to lose myself in his beautiful blue eyes. He took my hand and we both turned towards Percy.

"Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered here today to bond these couples, Frederick Gideon Weasley, Angelina Alison Johnson, and George Gideon Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, in the holy state of matrimony.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest, most magical, and challenging adventure of human relationships. It is a bond that can't be broken ,but can't be created by a ceremony. Only you can create it, only you can keep it; through love, patience, dedication, perseverance, understanding; through supporting, learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and learning to let go of the little things. So now we come to the declaration of intent." He took a deep breath and turned to Fred.

"Will you Fred, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I will." Fred answered, his voice extremely quiet and emotional.

"Will you, Angelina, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I will." Was her instant reply. Percy turned towards George and me, a grin still lifting his face.

"Do you, George, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied, never breaking our gaze. Tears filled my eyes at the words and my heart beat even faster.

"Do you, Hermione, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," I replied quickly, trying not to cry to hard. Tears were falling down my eyes and I didn't even try to stop them.

"We've now come to the point of the ceremony where you'll say your vows to each other. Please now read the vows you have written for each other."

Fred and Angelina went first,

"I George, take you, Hermione, to be my wife, my constant friend, partner and one love. You are the most caring person I've ever known. I've loved you since I first understood what the word meant. I love your humor, your passion, your willingness to just dive right in. I love the way you're always reading, the way you always answer questions. I love you're quiet strength, your gentle grace. Today, I choose you to be my lawfully wedded wife, I promise to love you, to honor you, to be faithful to you, I promise care for you, from this day on, for the rest of our lives."

I was openly crying at this point, I couldn't see him anymore through my tears, and I was wishing I had gone first. I opened my mouth to speak and I had to clear my throat twice before I could speak.

"I, Hermione, take you, George, to be my husband, my constant friend, partner, and one love. You're my best friend, and first love, I'd never fully realized what that meant until I met you. Falling in love with you has been the easiest thing in the world. I love everything about you, your humor, your reckless courage, the way you never pick up your socks. You're the strongest, gentlest man I know, and today, I give you my love, my loyalty, and my life. Today I choose you to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Tears filled George's beautiful blue eyes and he gave me a watery smile. Fred and Angelina started speaking, but I couldn't hear them, I was crying too much, and I'd lost myself in George's eyes.

"May I have the rings, please?" Percy said, drawing me back and making me focus on the ceremony again. Lee stepped forward and pulled the rings out of his pocket. He handed out the gold bands to us, and Fred went first.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." Fred repeated the line, and then Angelina went. Percy then turned towards George and me, and we went.

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." George said as he slipped the ring on my finger. His hand trembled a slight bit and he had trouble slipping the ring on my finger, it probably didn't help that my own hand was shaking.

I held his ring out and looked him in the eyes, forcing my hand to stop shaking. "I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you." I slipped the ring on his finger, clutching the hand in my own and turning back to Percy.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now declare you bonded for life as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Percy said. George and I turned back towards each other. I leaned up towards him and he leaned down towards me. He grabbed my waist and dipped me so low that my hair actually touched the grass. I let out a laugh before he kissed me on the lips, sealing our vows and tying the magical bindings. He kissed me for a long moment, holding me tightly so that I wouldn't fall before he lifted me back up. I could hear the crowd laughing, and I couldn't help the giggle that left my own lips.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!"

{}{}{}

Three years later

{}{}{}

I set George's dinner down on the table and stepped back. It was Thursday night, we always played cards with Fred and Angelina on Thursday nights, but I'd asked them to go out instead, I had some special news I wanted to tell George, and I wanted to do it alone. He would be here in about five minutes, so I only had a little bit of time left to get everything ready.

I ran back to the mirror and checked my hair, fixing it and smoothing my dress robes. I headed back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food when I heard a crack. I spun around on my heels and aimed my best glare at George.

"What are you doing here? I had three more minutes." He smiled at my accusing tone and stepped forward, dropping his bag on the table and opening his arms to give me a hug.

"Sorry love, I saw a chance to close the shop early and I took it. I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful wifey." He said, grabbing me in a hug and spinning me around. I laughed at the feel before he set me back down.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, this time." I said, heading back into the kitchen. "Go wash up and then we can start the evening." I looked back over my shoulder at George and smiled. "I have a wonderful evening planned for us." George looked me up and down, eyeing my dress robes hungrily. "Sounds good, can we skip to dessert?"

"No, well, not yet." I said, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing out the steaks I had made. I went back into the living room/dining room and set the steaks on the table. I took off my apron and sat down at the table to wait for George.

"Mmm, I am the luckiest man. I've a beautiful wife, and she can cook too!"

"I'm brilliant, what can I say?"

We ate the meal, keeping light conversation and enjoying each other. It seemed to take him forever to finish his meal, probably because I couldn't wait for him to ask for dessert. Finally, he set his wine glass down and smiled wickedly at me.

"So, how about dessert?"

"After we do the dishes." He gave me an adorable pout while I stood up and grabbed the plates.

"Okay." He said sulkily before grabbing the cups and running into the kitchen. I laughed at his eagerness before following him into the kitchen.

He started the water and dumped the plates in the sink. He wanted to do them the magic way when we were first married, but he always helped me do them by hand because I enjoyed that more. Honestly, it was just because I was sentimental. I loved washing dishes with him because that was when he had first told me he had like me. That's why this was the perfect time to tell him my news.

I handed him the first plate, letting him rinse dry it as he began to tell me about his day. I waited for a minute before I handed him the next plate, holding my breath and trying not to let my hand shake too much. He grabbed the plate and wiped it off with his towel before pausing and looking at the plate again. I had charmed it so that words would appear when he wiped it. He read the plate twice before he could make any noise.

"You are going to be a daddy?" He read aloud, his voice going up an octave. His hand gripped the sink and he had stopped moving, his eyes staring at the baby blue words written across the plate.

"Yes, in about eight months, you're going to be a daddy." He blinked for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide as he realized what I was saying. He whirled around and grabbed me in a tight embrace, pulling me closer to him as he let out an excited laugh.

"Really?" He asked, his voice thrilled.

"Yes!" I said pulling back and looking him in the eyes, he was beaming. It thrilled me that he was excited. I never thought he wouldn't be, but I still was worried.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"No," I said quietly, trying not to sound too excited. "We're going to have babies."

"Huh?"

"What are you George?"

"A future father?" I laughed at that, shaking my head. "No, you're a twin."

"What!" he exclaimed, his eyes growing even wider. A look of joyful disbelief filled his face and he looked at me in shock. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, setting him down before joining him.

"Twins," he said, staring off in the distance with a happy smile. "Merlin's beard, I'm going to be a daddy!" He turned in his seat and put his hand on my stomach, leaning down to whisper to my stomach. "Hi there, I'm your daddy. I promise to love you no matter what, and teach you all sorts of pranks."

Merlin save me, I was going to have twins and they were going to be George's kids and Fred's nephew's or nieces. Merlin only knew what type of trouble they'd end up causing. Looks like I was doomed to a life of mischief and pranks. Good thing I loved trouble makers.

{}{}{}

About twenty six years after that

{}{}{}

I knelt in front of the little crib and stared at the little baby girl, my granddaughter, my babies baby. She was only a three months old, and today was her first night at my home. We'd just talked her parents, my son and his wife, into letting her sleep over. I could hardly believe she was real, she was so beautiful, so perfect, so tiny. I'd had four children. Two twin boys, a girl, and a last boy, but I still couldn't get over the shock and wonder that bringing a new life into the world held. I couldn't get over how incredible she was. She had George's eye, and his wonderful smile. Her hair was like her mothers, jet black, but it was frizzy like her dad, poor fellow got my awful hair.

I could hardly believe that she was real. Her little fist pumped the air in her dream and I had to suppress the urge to grab the little hand and pull it to my lips. I heard the door open behind me and realized I had been caught, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the precious little bundle.

"Knew I'd find you here, Love." George's voice sounded quietly from the door way. A smile lifted my lips and I turned my head slightly to see him walk into the room. He was wearing a blue night robe, one I had bought him over ten years ago. The thing was worn ragged from years of use and love. I'd tried to buy him a new one countless times, but he stubbornly held onto that one. 'It had personality' he'd tell me. It was ugly was always my response. Still, I couldn't get rid of it, he loved it too much.

"Okay, so you caught me." I said, flashing him a smile. He walked into the room and knelt next to me, staring at the crib with bright, happy, loving eyes.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?" George said, staring at the little pink bundle tenderly. I nodded my head, catching his hand in mine and leaning my head on his warm shoulder.

"Yes, beautiful." I said quietly, still staring at her little face.

"Grandparents," he said, letting out a puff of air. "Are we old enough to be grandparents?"

"You are." I answered, stifling a laugh at the affronted look on his face. "I'm two years younger than you."

"Nuh-uh. You're one year and five months younger than me."

"I'm rounding."

"You're still a grandmother."

"I don't feel old enough. Do I look old enough?"

"No, you are far too hot to be a grandmother." I giggled at that, nuzzling my cheek against his robe. It was incredibly soft, even if it was ragged.

"You're pretty hot yourself." I said, whispering in his ear. He shivered against me, leaning into my side and wrapping his arm around my waist. Hera made a cooing noise and rolled over in her bed. George and I froze, staring at her little form quietly.

"I love you, Hermione." He said quietly, ruffling my graying hair fondly. I leaned into the gentle touch, savoring the warmth of his calloused hand.

"I love you too, George." Hera made a high pitched squeal and I turned back towards her, smiling as she kicked her booted feet into the air.

"We love you too." I said, reaching through the bars and fingering her baby soft hair. "Hard to believe we've already got a grandbaby." I said quietly.

"We should probably leave, we don't want to wake her up."

"You're right, I just wanted to check in on her."

"I know." He stood up quietly, stepping across the room without making a sound, using an ease he'd gained after years of practices. I followed behind him causing the floorboards to squeak despite my best attempt at being quiet. Thankfully Hera didn't wake up, she was certainly a Weasley, it'd take an earth quake to get her up. We snuck back to our bedroom, being careful not to make too much noise, we didn't want to wake the baby, or Fred and Angelina downstairs. Once we were in the room George shut the door behind us and grabbed me around the waist before he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he said nuzzling my neck. I snuggled into his chest giggling when he wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand. He started to dance me around the room, twirling me around wildly.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, spinning around with him. I still loved dancing with him, it was my favorite pastime next to snuggling.

"Nothing, just feeling happy." He said, still dancing me across the room, he was humming faintly, a tune I instantly recognized. Here, There, and Everywhere by the Beatles. Tears filled my eyes and I snuggled in closer to him.

"You're a wonderful dancer." I said softly, moving to his soft voice. He smiled down at me, his grin large and toothy. It still made me weak kneed and fuzzy minded. He still made me weak kneed and fuzzy minded, he always would. He was the most handsome man I'd ever met, even if he did have a few wrinkles.

"Just think, this all started because you always studied too late." George said, squeezing my shoulder as he dipped me.

"No," I corrected as he pulled me back up. I raised my hand from his shoulder and brushed his shaggy red hair out of his eyes. It was flecked with gray, but still just as miss-kept as ever. I let my hand rest behind his neck and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, they were still my favorite color. "It all started because you liked to cause trouble and made me laugh."

And thank Merlin that he did.****

_A/N: I hope you all like the end, I retyped it five times. I just couldn't decide how I wanted to end this. I've really loved this story, and I've had a blast writing it. I've already gotten a few ideas for another Fremione and Geomione fic, so keep checking back with me, I'll probably have a new story started within a couple of days._

_Thanks to everyone whose taken the time to review this story, hearing your thoughts, opinions, ideas, criticisms, corrections, and encouragements has meant the world to me. Thanks for taking the time to review, if you've made it this far into the story, all I can say is thanks for coming along on the ride and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Mischief Managed,_

_Wizards Pupil_

_-Ps, don't cause any trouble!_


End file.
